


Para ser un monstruo

by ayelenrock



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Action, Drama, Hellsing Organization, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, aventure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 77
Words: 145,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: Este es un fics "TRADUCIDO", CON LA AUTORISACION DE SU AUTORA JEETESTUMilenio ha sido derrotado, pero ¿a qué costo? Hellsing está en ruinas, junto con el resto de Londres. Alucard se ha ido y Iscariote ha pasado a la clandestinidad. Ahora, Seras Victoria debe aprender a sobrevivir sin su amo en un mundo cambiante. Un mundo que tiene nuevas amenazas de vampiros, nuevos amigos y enemigos y en la que puede ser el próximo objetivo de Hellsing.





	1. Cambio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be A Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330204) by JEETESTU. 



> Este es un fics "TRADUCIDO", CON LA AUTORISACION DE SU AUTORA JEETESTU
> 
> Titulo original: To Be A Monster
> 
> Titulo en español: Para ser un monstruo
> 
> Autora: JEETESTU
> 
> Personajes: Integra; Seras; Heinkel
> 
> ESTE ES EL LINK DONDE PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EL FICS ORIGAL, EN INGLES:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9481967/1/To-Be-A-Monster
> 
> Este es el link de su otro fics que transcurre entre el capitulo 1 y 2
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11490590/1/To-Be-A-Monster-Side-Story

 

El anglo-estadounidense contra el Bioterrorismo de Incidentes. Como si esas pocas y simples palabras podían expresar el dolor y el sufrimiento infligido a Gran Bretaña en un solo día. Habían pasado pocas semanas desde que casi cuatro millones de vidas habían sido extinguidas por el bien de la guerra de un loco, y sin embargo la vida seguía adelante. El Gobierno Británico había alimentado una historia llena de a medias mentiras e inexactitudes al público; un lamentable intento de sofocar la efusión del pánico y la rabia que estaba segura de llegar. Pero nunca hubo cualquier enojo o pánico. Ni un solo motín. Así atónito fueron los sobrevivientes, por lo que desesperados por una respuesta, que creían las mentiras que se dijeron, porque ellos querían.

Seras casi envidiaba la ignorancia del público. Para saber que no sólo los vampiros existían, pero que podrían matar a un hombre con el giro de la muñeca, esquivar balas y explosiones, e incluso controlar a los muertos. Pero entonces, no tenía nada que temer. Después de todo ella era uno de ellos. Pero no encontró consuelo en ese conocimiento, porque ella no era la víctima: una chica inocente perseguida por un monstruo, entonces, ¿qué pasa si ella era el monstruo? Después de todo, era una criatura de la oscuridad. Estaba en su naturaleza.

**-No pienses en esos pensamientos terribles, ma chere (mi querida)-**

Seras se detuvo como la voz reconfortante llenó a su mente.

-No puedo evitarlo Pip. ¿Alguna vez has conocido a un vampiro que no sea un monstruo sádico?- Pensó en Zorin, el sacerdote vampiro y aun Alucard. Todos habían mostrado una dulce alegría en la matanza. Ella no estaba segura de querer ser como su maestro en ese sentido.

Seras habló en voz alta, aunque ella no tenía por qué. Este pasillo cerca de la orilla de la mansión Hellsing estaba vacío, excepto para ella, todavía en un estado de deterioro. Ventanas rotas, casquillos de bala y otros escombros cubrían el suelo, apenas iluminando por el resplandor de la luna. Seras siguió caminando, ansiosa por dejar atrás los tristes recordatorios de vidas perdidas.

_**-Tu no vas a ser como ellos Seras, eres una criatura de rêve (sueños) que puede elegir quién quiere ser-** _

En esto Seras no pudo contener una sonrisa. Las Palabras de Pip renovaron su fe en sí misma. Ella aceleró el paso por el pasillo. Después de todo, no dejaría esperando a Sir Integra Hellsing...

La Oficinas de Integra estaba en perfectas condiciones, en contraste con el resto de la mansión. Nuevo mobiliario había sido traído después del asedio, y la habitación había sido reformada para que parezca nuevo. El maestro del maestro de Seras y líder de la Organización Hellsing sentada en su silla de oficina mirando sin vacilaciones hacia ella, sin haber dicho una palabra desde que ella entró. Seras era una criatura de inmenso poder, con Alucard fuera, posiblemente, el vampiro más poderoso que existe. Su brazo izquierdo formado de pura oscuridad, los ojos de sangre que parecía como ventanas en un vacío, y los dientes que rasgaban la carne y el hueso con facilidad. Pero bajo la mirada escrutinia de Integra, Seras se sentía mansa como un ratón.

-Um, ¿señor?- Seras dijo tentativamente -Sir Hellsing?-

Integra permaneció en silencio, la elección de ocultar sus pensamientos detrás de esa mirada fría y calculadora. El líder de Hellsing había demostrado a sí misma ser tan cruel y capaz. Se había enfrentado con una multitud de vampiros sin ningún temor, y sin ayuda llevó a la Organización Hellsing desde la edad de doce años. En el transcurso del ataque nazi, Integra se había enfrentado a sus propios juicios cuando su retención y mejor amigo, Walter, había desertado al enemigo. Sin embargo, si estas tribulaciones habían pasado factura, entonces Integra lo escondió bien. En todo caso, se veía aún más intimidante para Seras, ahora que llevaba un parche en el ojo donde le habían disparado.

_**-Esto no puede ser bueno Seras. Temo que Integra está a punto de ser el portador de malas noticias-** _

Antes que Seras respondiera a su familiar, sir integra finalmente habló.

-¿Por qué entras aquí cuando te he llamado? Podrías haber entrado fácilmente a mi estudio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si querías, volando en alas de la oscuridad o viajando en niebla-

La pregunta cogió a Seras por sorpresa. Integra no hacia bromas sin sentido. Esto fue una especie de prueba, no había un propósito para esta línea de interrogatorio. Pensó por un momento. ¿Por qué había elegido caminar a lo largo de la mansión, desde su habitación en el sótano, a través de los numerosos pasillos hacia la oficina de Integra?

-Supongo...- Seras dijo, aun reuniendo sus pensamientos -Supongo que yo prefería caminar, así, como un ser humano, supongo. Es un hábito- se encogió de hombros, esperando su respuesta fuera suficiente.

Integra se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Londres se podía ver en la distancia; con su visión mejorada, Seras podía ver que incluso esta tarde en la noche a la construcción y reparación de la ciudad no habían cesado. La ciudad había sido reducida a escombros tras el ataque, pero en cuestión de semanas ya estaba empezando a parecerse a lo que fue. Un testimonio de la tenacidad humana.

-Después de la tragedia en Londres, Su Majestad ha concedido a la organización Hellsing mucho más recursos- Integra siguió mirando por la ventana, contemplando las ruinas de Londres. -Hellsing se necesita ahora más que nunca para proteger a Gran Bretaña, para asegurarse de que algo así no vuelva a suceder. Ya nuestras filas están reclutando a los soldados de élite de todas las ramas de las fuerzas armadas, se están transfiriendo a Hellsing,..Mejores y más brillante se unirán a nosotros para hacer frente a la amenaza de vampiros. Nunca antes habíamos tenido una presencia tan fuerte militar…-

-Lo entiendo, señor- Seras se relajó; Pip se había equivocado, no era una mala noticia después de todo.

Integra no parecía contenta, sin embargo. Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia Seras.

-No Seras, no lo entiendes. Nadie en Gran Bretaña ha pasado por estas últimas semanas sin perder a alguien. Ahora los hombres y mujeres que se incorporan a Hellsing se les dirá la verdad. La verdad horrible, que existen monstruos y deben ser derrotados. Seras, tienes que entender que todas esas personas estarán unidos por una cosa. Su odio absoluto por los vampiros-

Seras se tensaron como el frío, la comprensión clara la golpeó.

-Hellsing no tiene lugar para los vampiros en sus filas- Integra sólo continuó mirando a Seras, un destello de tristeza en su rostro para confirmar sus temores

-Usted me va a sellar de distancia- Seras rechazó para ocultar las lágrimas -Me vas a encerrarme y ponerme bajo llave como lo hizo tu padre con Alucard-

Seras no podían sentirse traicionado. Ella sabía que era lo que había que hacer, pero lo odiaban de todos modos. Los nuevos soldados de Hellsing no confiarían en un vampiro. Era un monstruo, después de todo. Una de las mismas criaturas que estarían cazando. Recordó a su maestro sacrificando a una unidad de policía ignorantes en Brasil, con su sonrisa, como él los destrozó. Su propia satisfacción como ella había matado a vampiros mientras peleaba por Hellsing. La emoción de desgarrar su carne y dejar que su sangre cubre las paredes. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sintiera la misma emoción que ella mató a los seres humanos? Tal vez esta era la única manera. Tal vez esto es lo que se merecía.

Pero de repente la habitación se llenó con el vozarrón de Pip Bernadotte.

_**-No se puede planificar en serio para hacer esto Integra! Dios mío, después de todo lo que Seras ha hecho por ti. Ella iba a morir por Hellsing y ahora quiere echar a un lado como si fuera inútil. Esto es una mierda!-** _

El rostro de Integra se mantuvo en calma como Pip terminó su parloteo. Seras no se habían movido, todavía tratando de recuperar la compostura y superar una oleada de emociones.

-Soy plenamente consciente de lo que ha hecho Seras por Hellsing y no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que ella sea sellada, señor Bernadotte- Seras miró a Integra, sus ojos rojo sangre aún cubiertos de lágrimas. -Es por esta razón que Seras Victoria se colocará entre los nuevos reclutas, para ser entrenados y capacitados...- Integra hiso una pausa para que las palabras penetren -como si todavía fueras humana-

Integra caminó hasta Seras, su voz cada vez más suave. -Seras, nunca he necesitado promulgar restricciones en su poder hasta ahora, pero si vas a aparecer humana, entonces se requiere. Tu seguirás siendo una criatura de los no-muertos, serás más fuerte que cualquier hombre, capaz de esquivar las balas y soportar lesiones graves. Pero su verdadero poder serán sellados bajo llave. Tú serás como antes de que bebieras del señor Bernadotte-

Seras se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de esto, pero era la pipa que expreso sus preocupaciones.

_**-Así que, soy yo quien va a ser sellada entonces...-** _

Integra asintió y le tendió las manos para Seras. Seras vaciló. Walter había muerto en el ataque, Alucard había desaparecido. Pip era el único amigo que le quedaba. Ella no quería perderlo. Pero entonces la oportunidad de evitar ser sellada lejos y ser humano de nuevo, aunque sólo sea como un disfraz, era tentador. Seras sintió la nostalgia de su humanidad perdida que ella había creído perdida. Pero Pip ...

**-Adelante ma chere (mi querida), esto no puede ser evitado-**

Seras cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras colocaba sus manos en Integra, uno de la mano de una chica normal, y el otro una sombra viviente. Integra cantaba extrañas, palabras exóticas y Seras podía sentir las restricciones que se colocan sobre ella.

Cuando ella bebió de pipa era como si se hubiera abierto un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Todos sus sentidos se habían mejorado más allá incluso de la de un vampiro normal. Su fuerza y los reflejos se habían mejorado y el propio mundo había parecido diferente a ella. Ahora cuando sintió sus poderes sellados, se sentía como si se estuviera muriendo. Su mente se debilitaba, sus sentidos oscuros, ella se sentía lenta y perezosa. Seras aún poseía poderes inhumanos, pero eran sólo una sombra de lo que una vez había sido capaz de hacer. Lo peor fue cuando sintió a Pip desvanecerse. Sus últimas palabras resonando en su mente antes de que él fue finalmente excluida.

_**-Adieu ma chere. Seras Ma**_ **(Adiós querida. Mi Seras)-** Luego desapareció.

Como Seras abrió los ojos pudo ver ahora había dos manos humanas normales en Integra y mientras ella no lo vio por sí misma, Seras sabía que sus ojos ya no reflejaban un vacío frío y vacío, sino que había sido sustituido por su viejo, azul ojos. Seras se parecía una vez más una chica policía humana normal.

-Ya está hecho- Integra dijo como si Seras no podía ya contar. "Sus poderes se han sellados y solo con mi permiso como maestro de su maestro pueden ser desbloqueados de nuevo-

-Lo entiendo, señor- Seras comentó con tristeza. Ella ya perdió a Pip.

-Tendrá que tener cuidado- continuó Integra. -Su verdadera naturaleza nunca debe ser revelado a los otros soldados. El contacto con la luz solar directa te debilitará. No puedes dormir en un ataúd más, así que voy a encontrar una manera de conseguir que un suministro de sangre médica. Recuerde que usted es un soldado de Hellsing, y las vidas de sus compañeros soldados descansarán en sus manos. Detener la amenaza de vampiros y proteger toda Gran Bretaña, tanto para Dios y Su Majestad!-

Seras Victoria se puso en posición firme -Sí, señor!-

-Una última cosa- dijo Integra, -Los soldados serán divididos en escuadrones, y aunque ya he seleccionado los soldados que estarás, la escuadra aún necesita un nombre. ¿Alguna idea?-

Seras sólo tenían que pensar por un momento antes de llegar a una respuesta.

-Los gansos salvajes-

Integra sonrió y volvió a su asiento. -Muy bien, entonces. Seras Victoria, a partir de mañana usted y su nuevo equipo, los gansos salvajes, comenzará su orientación y la formación para convertirse en miembros de pleno derecho de la Organización Hellsing-


	2. Laverinto

 

Goteo. Caída. Goteo. Caída.

Tristán se movía lentamente por el túnel. Su rifle se levantó a buscar todas las aristas del túnel de alcantarillado oscuro. Fue hasta las rodillas en ... bueno, algo que él no quería pensar en empapaba el uniforme Hellsing.

-Me estoy moviendo en el blanco. Está todo el mundo en su posición?- murmuró en su chaqueta, un micrófono oculto que pasa su voz al resto de la plantilla. Esperó en silencio, ya que el goteo continuo, la caída de eco en el túnel... Todavía no hay respuesta... Tristán se agachó para inspeccionar su parecía estar funcionando bien, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de los otros tres miembros de su equipo.

Era posible que el laberinto de pasillos y túneles, millas de largo, estaban interfiriendo con su señal, el resto de la plantilla debe estar en posición por ahora, y sólo tenía que esperar que todo iba según lo previsto. Aun así, las palabras de duda se deslizaron en la mente de Tristán.

**_"¿Qué pasaría si todos están muertos? ¿Qué pasa si estoy a punto de morir y yo ni siquiera sé?"_ **

Tristán desterró la idea de pánico. Tenía que suponer que todo iba a planear y actuar como tal. Sólo debe haber un vampiro aquí y no sería capaz de dejar sin conseguir a través de él. Él respiró hondo, miró el arma de nuevo, y continuó por el túnel.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Tristán finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Encaramado en el lado de un túnel era un ataúd de madera podrida; parecía que estaba cerca de romperse y parecía completamente inofensiva. Pero Tristán sabía que no debía bajar la guardia. Era casi de tono negro en la red de alcantarillado, la luz de su rifle apenas iluminaba las paredes, pero fuera, en la superficie, el sol estaba brillando. Si tenía suerte, podía coger al vampiro durmiendo, si no, pues ...

Se resistió a la tentación de disparar el ataúd de donde estaba. Tenía que estar seguro de que el vampiro estaba dentro, de lo contrario los disparos le costaría, no sólo el elemento de sorpresa, pero muy posiblemente su vida.

Tristán se movía lentamente y deliberadamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El lodo estaba por todo el suelo, silenciar sus pasos. Su corazón estaba acelerado cuando se acercaba al ataúd solitario. Aún no hay movimiento. El vampiro todavía debe de estar durmiendo. Tristán estaba llegando alcance de la mano ahora, cada fibra de su cuerpo le instó a dar media vuelta y correr, pero él siguió avanzando.

Tristán no era un cobarde. Su valentía y logros han sido la forma en que se unió a la S.A.S y, posteriormente, Hellsing lo había reclutado. Pero estar en este túnel oscuro, a solas con un monstruo que podía rasgar en pedazos a prueba hasta la última gota de su voluntad. Él respiró hondo y se acordó de por qué estaba allí. Recordado Amanda.

Con una imagen de su hermanita en mente, Tristan encontro la valentía que necesitaba. Puso una mano sobre el ataúd, el otro objetivo de su rifle, y con un suave movimiento arrancó la tapa del ataúd abierto

Estaba vacío.

-¿Qué?- jadeó Tristán en sorpresa y pánico. ¿Podría el vampiro ha deslizado más allá de él e interceptado el resto de su equipo? ¿O era el vampiro fuera vagando por las alcantarillas? Tal vez la inteligencia estaba mal y que no era un vampiro en absoluto?

Como todas estas posibilidades estaban jugando en la mente de Tristán se dio cuenta de un sonido aún más por el túnel. Era el sonido de alguien anti óxido vadeando a través del lodo, y se acercaba. Dirigió rápidamente su rifle por el túnel, ojos mirando para ver lo que venía hacia el.

-La Mente Ya no brilla la luz en el ojo?-dijo una voz vieja y seca en francés.

Fuera de la oscuridad llegó, no es un monstruo, sino un anciano vestido con un mono, con su brazo sobre los ojos para protegerse de la luz. Una larga barba blanca se extendía por la cara, los brazos y las rodillas parecían frágiles y caminaba con una leve cojera. Tenía el uniforme de uno de los trabajadores de alcantarillado.

Tristán bajó su rifle ligeramente y apuntó a los pies del hombre. El anciano no parecía una amenaza, pero no estaría de más ser precavido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Tristán pregunto al hombre que hablaba perfectamente francés. Se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando su show nerviosismo y calmó su voz. - se supone que las alcantarillas deben estar libres de la población civil-

-Ya me dieron la nota- El hombre se acercó a la luz, sino que parecía antiguo _–_ Lasinundaciones,Bueno _,_ he estado trabajando enlasalcantarillasdurante cincuenta añosnunca perdió un día en mi vida _, que_ mecondenen,si alguna inundación se va a detenerme ahora-

Tristán se relajó, esto era sólo un viejo terco. Hellsing tendría que trabajar más duro en sus historias de portada la próxima vez.

-Que yo sepa, la gente no dispara a las inundaciones _-_ El hombre miró el rifle de Tristan con recelo -¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?-

Ahora Tristán estaba a la defensiva. Mientras que su misión fue sancionada por Hellsing y el gobierno local, no sería bueno que el público se enteró de que había soldados armados en una alcantarilla que se suponía iba a ser inundada.

.Vas a tener que abandonarlo, señor- Tristán volvió e hizo un gesto de vuelta donde había venido con su rifle_luz, con suerte nadie creería a un viejo raro -Estoy seguro de que conoces el camino de salida-

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de ello. En la forma en que llegó fue la única salida y entrada a esta parte de la red del alcantarillado. Su luz era la única que alumbraba en este túnel. ¿ Cómo se había metido el viejo aquí? ¿Cómo podía navegar los kilómetros del túnel sin algo para iluminar su camino? Una sensación de temor se apoderó de Tristán cuando se volvió para mirar al viejo, el hombre viejo que ahora estaba corriendo más rápido que cualquier humano hacia el

Tenía menos de un segundo para apretar el gatillo antes de la colisión. Hubo un breve destello de los disparos y Tristán pudo sentir que volaba por el aire antes de llegar a detenerse bruscamente contra un muro de piedra. Sintió que algo se rompía y no podía ver nada, el lodo en el suelo empapaba su uniforme.

Al principio Tristán pensó que algo estaba cubriendo sus ojos, pero luego se dio cuenta de la linterna de su rifle debe de haberse roto en la colisión, que fue cuando se le ocurrió que él no tenía su rifle más. Buscó su arma y se encontró que la había perdido en la colisión también. Él estaba completamente desarmado, en la oscuridad, con un vampiro.

Les temblaban las manos mientras buscaba su linterna. lo encontró, listo para encenderlo pero luego vaciló. Si él encendía la linterna luego el vampiro sería capaz de verlo. Él negó con la cabeza al recordar su entrenamiento.

**_"Los vampiros pueden ver en la oscuridad, como si fuera de día. En todo caso, su visión sólo se altera cuando están cegados por la luz natural del sol"_** Pero entonces, eso trajo otra pregunta a su mente **_"Si él puede verme, ¿por qué no me ha matado todavía?"_**

Ya no dudo, Tristan enciende su linterna y se irguió. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Debe de haberse roto una costilla. Él alumbró con su linterna alrededor, alumbrando a su alrededor. Lo habían empujado al menos diez metros por el aire y sus armas debe haber caído en el lodo. Tendría que buscar a través de la suciedad con el fin de encontrarlas. Un movimiento en el borde de la luz le llamó la atención y el corazón de Tristán se sobresaltó. Allí, en cuclillas en el suelo donde el había estado de pie, estaba el vampiro.

La criatura que se agazapó en su luz era como algo salido de una pesadilla. El lodo que se filtraba a través de las alcantarillas estaba cubriendo la criatura, dando su piel la apariencia de lodo. Sus manos parecían más como garras, con las uñas afiladas que se extiende hacia fuera centímetros. Los dientes de la criatura, se asemeja a un tiburón, se les prohibió salir de asco. Era como si hace mucho tiempo el viejo había sido quitado y se convirtió en algo de una parodia de una pesadilla de la humanidad. Una sensación sombría pasó por Tristán al darse cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

-balas benditas!- siseó la criatura, ya que examinó una herida en su hombro. Las balas todavía no matan a los vampiros sin golpearle en la cabeza o en el corazón, pero la munición especializada puede frenarlos. Entonces se dio cuenta de la luz y se volvió hacia Tristán. Sus ojos ya no eran la de cualquier humano. Eran de color rojo sangre, transportando sólo el odio y el dolor mientras lo miraba.

Tristán no tenía que pensar lo qué tenía que hacer a continuación. Estaba desarmado y herido con un monstruo sediento de sangre a punto de atacarlo. Sólo había una cosa que hacer.

Corrió.

Un aullido fue la única indicación de que el vampiro le estaba persiguiendo. Fue herido y se había despertado en el medio del día, pero que todavía no quería decir que no podía ponerse al día con él. Tristán tropezó por el túnel, con una mano sobre su pecho en un dolor insoportable, el otro objetivo de la linterna hacia un tenedor en el túnel.

**_"Izquierda"_** pensó Tristán volviéndose hacia esa dirección. Podía oír el vampiro detrás de él, pero él no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Cualquier error ahora; tropezar, caer o hacer un giro equivocado significaría una muerte segura. Él continuó a través de las alcantarillas, tratando desesperadamente de recordar todos y cada uno, a su vez que había hecho en el laberinto de pasillos. El dolor en el pecho empeoraba cada segundo que pasaba.

-Tristán! Jefe? ¿Me puede escuchar?-

Tristán sintió una oleada de alivio al oír la voz de Brock, un sentimiento que se detuvo rápidamente al oír otro aullido del vampiro. Más cerca esta vez. Dobló la esquina y vio que había llegado al final de salida de las alcantarillas. la salida condujo a una seña a él como una especie de paraíso. A lo lejos pudo ver a Brock corriendo por las llanuras abiertas. Tristán hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que había corrido a la salida equivocada. Tomaría sus minutos del equipo para llegar a él. Él moriría en cuestión de segundos.

Todavía había una carta de Tristán había de jugar, Brock había instalado explosivos en el techo del túnel, en caso de que sea necesario para atrapar al vampiro en su interior.

-Brock, has detonar los explosivos!- Tristán se quedó sin aliento en su micrófono, con la esperanza de que aún funcione.

-Pero señor, usted todavía está ade-

-¡Hazlo!- Tristán espeto. Se puso más difícil. Si tenía suerte, él consiguió aprobar el explosivo y salir antes de la explosión, matando a la criatura, y con suerte le perdonarán. Era una posibilidad remota, pero no había manera de que pudiera llegar a la salida a tiempo.

El vampiro sonaba como si estuviera justo detrás de él, lo vio en el ojo de su mente, extendiendo la mano para tirar de él hacia su muerte. Tristán oyó los explosivos empiezan a pulso, una última advertencia antes de lo inevitable.

De repente, el aire se lleno de fuego, y por segunda vez Tristán sintió a sí mismo siendo catapultado por los aires. No recordaba el aterrizaje, sólo abrió sus ojos, momentos más tarde tirado en el suelo.

El aire estaba lleno de humo y polvo, lo que dificulta la respiración. Tristán se quedó allí durante lo que parecieron minutos, pero debe de haber sido segundos, tratando de evaluar los daños. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido, con su pecho que seguía doliendo, pero ahora tambien era su cabeza. Su visión era borrosa y un ojo estaba cubierto de sangre. Se esforzó para estar de pie con el dolor latente en su pierna derecha. Él miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver todo el techo del túnel se había derrumbado en cuestión de metros detrás de él. Poco a poco, logró cojear más cerca de la salida, hacia las llanuras llenas de luz. Tristán sabía que no debería estar en movimiento con sus lesiones, pero que no quería pasar otro momento en esta cloaca olvidado de Dios. La salida estaba a sólo unos diez metros de distancia, pero cada paso trasmitía dolor por su pierna y tuvo que cojear lentamente apollandose contra la pared.

**_"Estoy llegando a la luz_ ** **"**

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido detrás de él.

**_"Maldita sea! No puede seguir estando ..."_ **

Los temores de Tristan se confirmaron cuando miró hacia atrás y vio al vampiro, meneando un brazo, había forzado su salida de entre los escombros. Valerie y Brock estaban todavía muy lejos de ayudarlo, y el vampiro todavía era capaz de correr. Tristán estaba ahora tan sólo metros de distancia de la luz y la salida de estas alcantarillas oscuras. Era una posibilidad remota, pero que era la única opción que le quedaba.

Tropezó y cayó.

En la desesperación de Tristán se acercó a la luz, a las afueras de su alcance. Su pierna había finalmente dado hacia fuera. Él rodó sobre su espalda para mirar la muerte misma descendiendo sobre él. Sintió el aliento fétido del vampiro en su rostro, sus ojos sin piedad mirando a Tristán mientras se preparaba para la matanza. Tristán no pudo hacer nada para detener al vampiro, no tenía más energía, su cuerpo le había fallado y ahora estaba a punto de morir. Pensó en Amanda como el vampiro se inclinó para darse un festín con su sangre.

Todo lo que veía era rojo.


	3. El infierno de un tiro

-Sal del medio, bruto!- Valerie le ladró a Brock.

Brock a veces se olvidaba de su propio tamaño. El hombre corpulento era de dos metros y 300 kilos de puro músculo, bloqueando por completo la entrada del túnel. Sin embargo, su tamaño no intimidó a Valerie a todos los que se lanzó junto a él hacia el cuerpo inerte de Tristán.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan duro, doc- dijo el gigante –el Jefe se ve bien para mí-

**"** ** _Por favor"_** _,_ muévete, fuera del camino bruto- Valerie dijo cuando se arrodilló para inspeccionar las lesiones de Tristan -Y yo seré el juez de eso-

Brock tenía la costumbre de ser demasiado informal para un soldado, un hábito que siempre parecía molestar a Valerie. Por otra parte, nunca tuvo mucho que hacer para hacerla enojar. Cuando ella se unió a Hellsing hace seis meses con todos los otros reclutas, fue señalada por los otros hombres porque, como un soldado había dicho: "ella es "sexy como el infierno" Que desafortunado soldado pasó a describir con gran detalle todas las cosas que haría si Valerie estaría a solas con él, hasta que aprendió con la nariz rota que ella tenía un genio para que coincida con su pelo rojo. **_"Irónico"_** , Valerie había pensado, **_"que la primera lesión del nuevo ejército de Hellsing había sido de uno de sus médicos."_**

-Dios, está cubierto de sangre, ¿cómo puedes decir que está bien?- pero mientras examinaba a Tristán, todavía inconsciente, se dio cuenta de que sus heridas no era una amenaza para su vida -Este no es su sangre- afirmó en cuestión con total naturalidad.

-Nah doc, pertenece a nuestro amiga de allá- Brock hizo un gesto con su arma, una pistola enorme, máquina que pesa 10 kilos hacia otra figura tendida en el suelo.

Valerie se quedó sin aliento, allí estaba el vampiro que habían estado cazando, un muñón irregular donde su brazo había sido y la sangre que salía de su cuello, donde su cabeza había sido arrancado. Valerie había sido un médico de campo durante años y había visto un montón de lesiones graves, pero el cuerpo del vampiro la inquieto.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- Miró a Brock, el hombre no era muy delicado cuando se trataba de matar a los vampiros, pero le resultaba difícil creer que el gigante gentil sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza.

El hombre adivino lo que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza -Por mucho que me hubiera gustado dispararle a esa sanguijuela en la cara, no puedo decir que fui yo- Se echó a reír, un gran bramido resonó en el túnel -Deberías haber visto, doc, ese hijo de puta estaba justo sobre Tristán, listo para hundir sus dientes en él, a continuación, boom!- Brock hizo un gesto de explosión con sus manos -La cabeza del Bastardo salió limpio. Nuestro número cuatro se lo llevó antes de que él supiera lo que lo golpeó-

-Seras ...- Valerie miró a lo lejos, hacia un grupo de árboles en la cima de una colina. En algún lugar, allá arriba, escondida en las hojas, es el cuarto miembro de los Gansos Salvajes.

-El infierno de un tiro, te voy a decir eso- Brock empezó a hablar en su micrófono -Hey Seras! ¿Por qué no te vienes abajo y echas un vistazo a la sanguijuela. Es una maldita obra de arte que ha hecho aquí-

-Lo siento Brock, ya sabes que no me gusta ver sangre, además de la vista de París es grande aquí- respondió Seras por la radio -¿Cómo está Tristán?-

Brock miró a Valerie que respondió: -Está bastante golpeado, pero vivirá, esta Inconsciente también. Es mejor que lo llevamos a un hospital-

-Entendido, voy por la radio para la evacuación- intervino Seras.

-Nunca voy a conseguir a esa chica- Brock dijo, hablando sólo a Valerie ahora -Aquí ella está luchando contra los hombres lobo y los vampiros, y la chica se pone nerviosa ante la visión de la sangre- Brock se rio de nuevo -Y si lo que he oído es cierto, ella era un agente de la policía antes de firmar con Hellsing!-

-¿Un oficial de policía?- Los ojos verdes de Valerie se abrieron con incredulidad.

Brock sonrió. Siempre disfrutaba de tener la atención de Valerie, sobre todo si ella no le estaba gritando.

-Ya, un policía maldito. Aquí estamos, ex operaciones especiales y el ejército, y luego hay un oficial de policía. No es que me queje- Miró al vampiro muerto de nuevo -El infierno de un tiro- repitió.

Ojos de Valerie se estrecharon en sus pensamientos. Seras era simplemente, y se suponía, que era la de reconocimiento, mantener un ojo en todas las entradas y salidas de cada cloacas. Ella debe haber tenido sólo unos segundos para alinear un disparo desde casi un kilómetro de distancia con un arma que tenía un alcance efectivo máximo de 800 metros. Valerie volvió a mirar el cuerpo del vampiro. Un tiro en la cabeza perfecto, en cuestión de segundos, ¿con una pistola debajo del par de un ex oficial de policía? Era como Brock dijo, un infierno de un tiro.


	4. El hambre

 

_Sangre._

Fue todo lo que Seras podía pensar. Que dulce, líquido caliente, pegajoso...

Seras no podía dejar de sonreír. Su equipo pensó que la visión de la sangre la hacía marearse. Si supieran lo mucho que podría fijar sus nervios en el fuego.

Ella suspiró, tratando de ejercer el control sobre sí misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había alimentado? Semanas? Meses? Demasiado tiempo, eso era seguro. Dado que no podía dormir en su ataúd Seras se basó en la sangre para mantener su energía. Se había sentido débil, entonces llego el hambre, el hambre no había parado de crecer en los últimos días hasta que no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Había sido un día así. Odiaba eso. El sol la hacía aún más débil y se alegró de que no hubiera tenido que cruzar esas llanuras soleadas. Pero aún con todas esas fuerzas en su contra, ella se las había arreglado para hacer un tiro que ningún ser humano pudo y salvar a Tristán. Se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado en esa misión.

Pero ese orgullo se había convertido en la vergüenza. Si Seras hubiera tenía sus poderes vampíricos completos, entonces ella podría haber volado hacia las alcantarillas, matar al objetivo y salir en cuestión de minutos, durante el día o no. Pero en lugar de eso, era esta patética sombra de lo que fue. Su maestro estaría decepcionado de ella. No es la primera vez que se encontraba maldiciendo las restricciones impuestas a ella por Integra.

Pero todo era necesario. Incluso sin sus restricciones no podía estar en todos lados a la vez, como los escuadrones de Hellsing, no podía recopilar información en cada posible amenaza vampírico, como los operadores de Hellsing podían, y ella no podía mantener a los vampiros en secreto para el mundo de la forma en que Hellsing controlaba a los midians. Revelando su naturaleza vampírica haría más daño que bien.

Se movió para a un lado de su cama. Inspeccionando cuidadosamente a sus compañeros de equipo que compartían la habitación. Valerie estaba en silencio a su lado, su respiración lenta y tranquila. Brock roncaba como un oso. Era difícil poder dormir en su cama. Satisfecha, Seras tranquilamente se levantó, se puso su uniforme y salió de la habitación. No podía esperar más.

**_"Sangre. Dulce, pegajosa sangre."_ **

Seras se deslizó con cuidado fuera de los cuarteles y empezó a caminar en el campo base de Hellsing. No había reglamentos contra la base que vagaran en la noche, pero ella no quería formular respuestas. La luz de la luna estaba oculta por las nubes, no es que le moleste en absoluto, ella disfruta de la oscuridad. Rápidamente se dirigió a la enfermería, un pequeño edificio cerca del centro de la base.

La enfermería estaba equipada para hacer frente a decenas de soldados heridos, a la que había casi dos centenares de soldados en Hellsing, constantemente siendo enviados en misiones peligrosas. Seras silenciosamente abrió la puerta, pudo ver que sólo había cinco soldados heridos, todos ellos durmiendo. Seras tomó un momento para sentir lástima por uno de ellos. La misión de Alex había salido mal y su brazo había sido arrancado. Viviría, pero no iba a ser capaz de luchar de nuevo. Seras se estremeció al recordar cuando su brazo había sido cortado por Zorin durante el ataque a la mansión Hellsing.

El corazón se le aceleró al llegar a la sala de los suministros. Algunos de los mejores equipos médicos en el mundo se almacenaba aquí, pero lo más importante aquí es donde guardaban la sangre.

**_"La deliciosa,, sangre jugosa sabrosa."_ **

Seras fue a la contabilidad en la pared y comenzó a cambiar los registros

**_"Nadie se preocupara por algunos paquetes de sangre si nunca estuvieron aquí."_ **

Seras cambio el registro por 4 paquetes menos de sangre, entonces reconsidero y dejo 7, entonces reconsidero de nuevo y dejo 10. Ella no sabía cuándo habría otra oportunidad. Con ese pensamiento, fue a reclamar su premio.

Ella cogió una bolsa y comenzó a rellenar con los paquetes de sangre en el interior. Por mucho que lo necesitara desesperadamente para alimentarse, cada momento aumentaba las posibilidades de ser descubierta. Como Seras comenzó a moverse hacia la salida uno de los soldados se agitó.

-¿Seras?- susurró una voz débil.

Se quedó inmóvil, una astilla de pánico abriéndose camino dentro de ella, pero se obligó a mantener la calma mientras se giraba.

-Hey, Tristan- Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Los vendajes lo cubrían cabeza y pecho de Tristán. Se veía adormilado y era obvio que estaba bajo la influencia de la morfina.

-¿Qué estas ... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Tenía los ojos caídos, le estaba tomando un gran esfuerzo sólo para mantenerse despierto.

-Estaba comprobando si estabas bien- Seras mintió, con la esperanza de que esta conversación no despertara a los otros soldados -Vuelve a dormir-

-Está bien- Tristán empezó a relajarse, pero algo lo detuvo y él se irguió. -He oído... lo que pasó... Gracias por... gracias por salvarme, Seras ...-

-No hay problema- Seras lo acostó suavemente a Tristán en su cama -Ahora duerme un poco-

Tristán por fin se relajó. Antes de la decoloración en la inconsciencia, murmuró una última cosa.

-Tu ... me recuerdas a ella ... de ... Amanda ...-

Seras no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tristán nunca hablaba de su hermana menor muerta. Amanda había muerto durante el ataque nazi. El anglo-estadounidense contra el Bioterrorismo de Incidentes. Parecía que todo el mundo en Hellsing había perdido a alguien en ese día.

**_"Me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera lo que yo soy..."_ **

Descartando la idea, Seras tomó sus paquetes de sangre preciados y salió a la noche.

En lugar de regresar al cuartel, Seras salió de la base por completo. Era una simple cuestión de escabullirse de los guardias. Estaban mirando hacia fuera para las personas que tratan de entrar en la base, no tratando de salir, y que eran, después de todo, sólo humanos.

Seras siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una parada en una colina solitaria en las afueras de la base, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Convencida de que estaba sola, Seras se sentó y empezó a hurgar en su bolso. Ella empezó a temblar en anticipación mientras sacaba el primero de los paquetes de sangre. Rápidamente lo rompió con avidez, y bebió el líquido rojo sin derramar una gota.

La sangre se sentía artificial, sin duda a causa de cómo se trató la sangre médica. No era nada en comparación con la sangre caliente, fresca de los vivos, pero en este momento, para Seras parecía ser el néctar más dulce que jamás había probado. Demasiado pronto se encontró con que había terminado toda la bolsa de sangre, y ella todavía estaba hambrienta.

**_"Yo realmente debería tratar de racionarlos"_ **

Pero el hambre seguía allí. Una docena de semanas de hambre no se desvanecen de una sola comida y Seras encontró la alimentación de otra bolsa de sangre, pero una vez más no era suficiente.

**_"Una más"_ **

Pero incluso después de una tercera bolsa de sangre, su hambre voraz continuó rodeándola.

**_"Debo dejar"_ **

Sin embargo, Seras encontró desgarrando la cuarta bolsa de sangre, y luego un quinto. Sus pensamientos y los sueños habían sido dominados por la sangre durante semanas, esperando este momento, y ahora ella no se atrevía a parar. Seras atiborraba a sí misma en cada bolsa de sangre sencillo que había tomado. Saboreando la sensación como su energía volvió a ella. Sólo cuando drenó la última gota de ese jugo carmesí, su hambre finalmente fue saciada. Se acostó en la colina, mirando el cielo estrellado.

**_"Me voy a arrepentir por hacer esto"_ **

Pero por ahora, Seras no pudo contener una sonrisa. Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas. La sangre fluyo a través de ella. Era pura felicidad. Ella miró a la base. Era por lo menos una milla de distancia, podía quedarse una hora antes de la salida del sol y podía correr hacia allí en tan sólo unos minutos.

Seras se quedo allí, se imaginó cómo sería beber la sangre de los vivos, incluso la sangre virgen puro. Si pensaba que esta sangre médica tenía un sabor delicioso, entonces la sangre fresca, cálida sería éxtasis. Tal vez podría volver a la base... encontrar uno de los soldados drogados en la enfermería y ...

**_"¡Basta!"_ **

Ella se reprendió a sí misma por pensar en alimentarse de los vivos. La tentación siempre estuvo ahí, y Seras siempre luchó por mantener sus instintos bajo control.

**_"Si no controlo mis deseos, entonces yo no soy mejor que los vampiros que Hellsing cazan"_ **

Ella respiró hondo y trató de olvidarse de la sangre por un minuto. Para olvidarse de los soldados, Integra, Alucard, y todo lo demás. Se aclaró la mente y sólo se centró en el cielo estrellado.

Por último se relajo, se desvió lentamente hacia el sueño.


	5. Una situación

-Me temo que estamos ante una situación, Sir Integra-

Coronel William Parker se puso firme en la oficina de Sir Integra Hellsing. El hombre parecía más como un ogro, de pie, más de seis pies de altura, con la cabeza afeitada limpia y numerosas cicatrices de batalla. En los últimos seis meses Integra lo conocía, nunca había visto a su batalla con cicatrices cara con tanto como una sonrisa. Pero ella no le importaba lo que parecía. El coronel había sido uno de sus mejores opciones, rápido al punto, sin tonterías y firme en el cumplimiento del deber. Integra necesitaba a alguien como él para dirigir los soldados de Hellsing.

-Informe, Coronel-

-Hace tres días que hemos perdido contacto con los escuadrones de 5 y 18- comenzó Parker -Ellos estaban investigando una posible presencia de vampiros en Harborough. Nuestra inteligencia perdió el contacto antes de que sugieran que son todos de KIA-

El rostro de Integra se ensombreció. Los aniquiladores y los perros guardianes eran dos de los mejores equipos que Hellsing tenía. Parker había estado en desacuerdo con dar a los apodos de los escuadrones, pero Integra fue inflexible. Pedían a estos hombres y mujeres para hacer frente a una muerte segura en una base regular; lo menos que podían hacer era darles algo más que números como designaciones.

Ajuste también del nombre. Los perros guardianes especializados en la vigilancia, reconocimiento y overwatch, mientras que los aniquiladores eliminarían sus objetivos con prejuicio extremo. Juntos, los dos escuadras habían logrado algunas de las misiones más difíciles, a menudo con múltiples vampiros.

-Hace tres días. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo?- Su voz tenía sólo un matiz de enojo

-Los escuadrones estaban investigando una red subterránea que creían alojados varios vampiros. Hemos perdido el contacto por radio cuando iban entrándose. He pasado los últimos tres días tratando de reconstruir lo que había pasado-

Integra se suavizó. A ella no le gusta que le dejen fuera del circulo, pero al menos el retraso no se debió a la incompetencia. Parker quería asegurarse de que cuando él llegara a Integra, tenía al menos algún tipo de idea de la situación.

-Así que, ¿qué sabemos?-

Parker negó con la cabeza -Desafortunadamente, muy poco. Parece que hay un gran grupo de vampiros situada en una red subterránea masiva en las afueras de Harbo rough. La entrada que encontraron fue derrumbada después de que perdimos el contacto por radio. Sin embargo, he sido capaz de localizar otra posible entrada al realizar un ataque. Recomiendo que sea bombardeado la zona o enviaremos en una fuerza de impacto más amplia para eliminar la amenaza. Podríamos utilizar los nuevos prototipos-

-Todavía tenemos muy poco conocimiento de la naturaleza de estos vampiros. No voy a permitir que más vidas se pierdan sin sentido- Integra hiso una mueca -Y no hay manera de que podamos ocultar una explosión de bomba por parte del público

Parker se quedó en silencio, perdido en las palabras. Se veía como una estatua, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados como la luz de la mañana brilló en él a través de las ventanas de la oficina de Integra. No hay duda de que había pasado los últimos tres días haciendo planes para una de estas opciones para que Integra los había rechazado en segundos. Pero entonces Integra sabía cosas que él no pudo, y por eso ella estaba al mando y que él trabajaba para ella.

-Voy a manejar la situación, coronel. Puede retirarse-

Parker parecía cualquier cosa menos aliviado. Era evidente que quería saber cómo Integra previsto para hacer frente a una infestación grande de vampiro, pero una mirada gélida de ella le impedía expresar sus preocupaciones. Él era un soldado leal pero incluso él tenía límites. Él permanecía en posición firme, con la esperanza que Integra reconsideraría y decirle lo que estaba planeando.

-He dicho que te retires, Parker- Integra repitió más severamente. Estaba acostumbrada a ser obedecida y esta vez Parker inmediatamente saludó, giró sobre sus talones y salió de su oficina.

Solo ahora, Integra se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a través de las muchas carpetas que guardaba en su oficina. Ella se aseguró de tener la información más actualizada sobre todos los escuadrones y sus misiones a la mano en todo momento. Cómo encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Integra recupero una sola carpeta llamada Escuadrón 13.

Loa gansos salvajes

Integra comenzó a leer a través de él. Desde que terminó su formación, los gansos salvajes habían logrado casi una docena de misiones en Francia, Rusia y Gran Bretaña, todo sin incidentes a excepción de su más reciente. Integra levantó una ceja; Seras había sido asignado como reconocimiento, pero también había sido la de eliminar el destino. Integra leyó con cuidado sobre cada informe.

El Informe de Seras fue corto limpio y modesto. Ella había visto al vampiro a punto de matar a su jefe de escuadra y llevado a cabo el objetivo de una distancia. Sólo a partir de la lectura del informe, nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo que es una hazaña monumental una precisión de disparo como que tuvo.

Sargento Tristán Bennet fue mucho más detallado en su informe. Las notas eran completas y profesionales, acordes de un ex agente de la SAS. El sargento proporcionó un estudio pormenorizado de toda la misión, junto con el comentario cuando sea apropiado. Él se había permitido ser engañado por un vampiro en la creencia de que era humano y recomendó un nuevo ejercicio de entrenamiento en la evaluación de las amenazas para evitar que alguien cometiera su error. También hubo una nota de recomendación para una nominación para Seras.

Integra no pudo encontrar un informe del Cabo Brian Hayes. Un vistazo rápido a través de los archivos mostró que el cabo, que respondía al apodo de Brock, nunca se había molestado en presentar un informe sobre la misión en cualquiera de sus misiones. Integra hizo una nota mental para hablar con Parker acerca de esto.

Eso dejó el informe del médico del plantel, Valerie Clarke. Parecía leer de manera similar a Tristán, hasta Integra acercaba el final de la misión. Al parecer, Valerie había sido algo más que impresionada por el tiro de Seras '. Expresó una cantidad significativa de interés en ella, solicitando información sobre dónde Seras había sido entrenada y si el arma había sido modificado de forma alguna. Era difícil decir si Valerie era sospechoso o si su interés era puramente profesional. De cualquier manera, no sería un problema si seguía cavando.

Integra miró archivo de Valerie. ella había perdido a toda su familia en el ataque nazi, y no es de extrañar, que odiaba a los vampiros apasionadamente. Su experiencia médica fue excepcional y que había sido alistado en la fuerza especial durante tres años antes de unirse a Hellsing. También hubo algunos problemas disciplinarios, pero nada demasiado grave. Más que nada los hombres que habían tomado el gusto a la medicina, y después de no aceptar un no por respuesta, se había disuadido violentamente. Sin embargo, en general, fue un soldado excepcional.

Volviendo a la tarea en cuestión, Integra examinó el expediente de Seras. Aparte de la nota de Valerie, no había sospechas de que Seras fue algo más que un soldado ejemplar. Un artículo de portada había sido creado para explicar el pasado de Seras, que había sido reclutado por la policía después de que su puntería excepcional había atraído la atención de la organización Hellsing. Integra había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que la verdad acerca de Seras se mantega en secreto. Aun así, en los últimos seis meses se había visto obligada a distanciarse de Seras por temor a atraer atención no deseada.

Integra comenzó a deliberar. Seras habían demostrado ser tan útil en el nuevo ejército Hellsing como Integra había esperado. Pero si ella usa Seras para esta misión, no estaban obligados a ser las preguntas que no pudieron contestarse. Integra ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle al coronel Parker sobre el vampiro en su ejército. Mientras que las calificaciones del coronel eran ejemplares, Integra sabía lo que había pasado durante el ataque nazi. Su calvario, sin duda, sería colorear su opinión acerca de vampiros y no había manera de predecir cómo reaccionaría si le dicen acerca de Seras.

¿Por qué había colocado a Seras entre los soldados de Hellsing sabiendo todos los riesgos involucrados? Integra hiso una mueca al recordar el ataque de San Valentín en Hellsing. Casi un centenar de soldados bajo su mando habían sido convertidos en vampiros. Incluso ahora, Integra todavía se sentía atormentado por sus fantasmas, hombres y mujeres que habían confiado en su vida con ella. Ella les había fallado, pero ella se aseguraría el nuevo ejército Hellsing tenía toda la ventaja que podía darles, incluso si eso hubiera significado poner a Seras, y ella misma, en situaciónes de riesgo.

Pero, por otro lado, había un gran grupo de vampiros en suelo británico, a corta distancia de Londres. Este grupo tenía el potencial de ser tan peligrosos como los del Milenio y necesitaba ser eliminados lo más pronto posible. Parker podría ser capaz de hacer el trabajo, pero Integra no podía arriesgarse a cualquier vampiro que se escapen a la población civil. Ella suspiró, sólo había una opción que le quedaba a continuación. El deber de Integra llegó antes que nada. Cogió su teléfono y en contacto con la base militar.

-Reporten a Seras Victoria a la mansión Hellsing tan pronto como sea posible-

Después de colgar, Integra se levantó y llamó a uno de sus ayudantes. Había preparativos que hacer.


	6. Las Catacumbas

 

-Deja de llorar idiota!- Newt frenéticamente susurró a su amigo. Escarabajo era apenas más de nueve años de edad, pero no más joven de lo que había sido cuando había comenzado su nueva vida. El niño estaba acurrucado en forma de pelota en la esquina de su habitación. Apenas iluminada la sala de piedra, en realidad parecía más como una celda. Enterrado bajo tierra, sus únicos lujos eran un colchón manchado de sangre, una manta y una almohada que pica roto. Escarabajo debe considerarse afortunado, Newt ni siquiera tenía una almohada.

-Mi nombre es Brandon, no Escarabajo!- el chico le corrigió para decir con voz entrecortada en medio de sus sollozos. Newt gimió de frustración. Escarabajo había estado aquí por más de un mes y todavía no había aprendido nada. Los Maestros estaban impacientes con él, si lo veían ahora podría significar su muerte.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Uno de los Maestros venían aquí! Ella miró al niño sollozando con desesperación, rogándole que se callara. ¿No podía escuchar los pasos? ¿No sabía lo que pasaría si se le ven así? Al no ver otra opción, Newt golpeó al chico en la cara. Ella era fuerte para una niña de doce años y la sorpresa del ataque repentino logró aturdir al muchacho.

En ese momento, uno de los maestros se vio a la vista y entró en la habitación. Newt jadeó con horror y sorpresa cuando reconoció el gobernante de las catacumbas y más poderoso de los Maestros. Seriphus mucho más alto que ella, sus ojos oscuros y rojos que reflejan una malicia y el hambre compartida por todos los Maestros. Examinando a escarabajo, que yacía congelada por el miedo.

-Me pareció haber escuchado a alguien llorando. ¿Podría haber sido tu, Escarabajo?- Seriphus habló despacio y deliberadamente mientras se inclinaba más cerca de escarabajo. Su voz tranquila irradiaba con un sentido de la autoridad y el poder que se hizo eco en la pequeña habitación. Escarabajo movió la cabeza débilmente, demasiado asustado para moverse más que eso.

-Eso es lo que pensé, Escarabajo. Para dar en el dolor de uno es un signo de debilidad, y ¿sabes lo que le pasa a los débiles?- Una vez más, Escarabajo negó con la cabeza. Seriphus se inclinó más cerca, su cara a escasos centímetros de escarabajo. Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto filas de dientes afilados -Los débiles son devorados por los fuertes-

Newt creyó que Seriphus mataría a Escarabajo en ese momento. Fuerza era lo único que le mantiene vivo en las catacumbas, y si vosotros no habéis aprendido así de rápido, entonces moriría. En cambio, Seriphus pareció olvidar a escarabajo y volvió su atención a ella.

-Newt- comenzó Sérifos, su sonrisa nunca desaprecio -Me gustaría que te unas a mí en la ejecución de un ... recado-

Con eso Seriphus salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de donde vino. Newt sabía que el esperaba que lo siguiera, y lo hizo sin saver que era. A pesar de su miedo, no podía dejar de ser curiosa acerca de lo que el maestro de los maestros quería de ella. Al salir de la habitación podía escuchar a Escarabajo comenzar a sollozar de nuevo. Ella suspiró. Desde que fue tomada hace tres años ha habido más de una docena de otros niños, pero ninguno de ellos había durado más de medio año. Ella echó un último vistazo a la forma acurrucada de escarabajo antes de que ella siguiera a Sérifos. Escarabajo ni siquiera iba a durar la próxima semana.

**_"Estaba tan esperanzada para él también..."_ **

Seriphus mantuvo un silencio sepulcral mientras caminaba a través de ellos de varias cámaras. Los braseros de todas las catacumbas hacen su danza de sombras a través de las paredes. Las catacumbas eran una red subterránea masiva, antiguo de pasillos y pasajes. Newt supuso que tenia siglos de antigüedad, e incluso después de todos estos años todavía había túneles que aún tenía que viajar. El pasaje que Seriphus la llevó hacia abajo era un tal pasaje.

Los dos llegaron a una gran puerta de madera al final del túnel. Dos guardias estaban en silencio haciendo guardia en la puerta. Newt se estremeció por el olor de la carne podrida y sus ojos sin vida, pero sabía que no debía mostrar debilidad como escarabajo. Los guardias no eran más que cuerpos en descomposición. Ellos una vez que habían estado llenos de vida como Newt, hasta que su sangre había sido drenada y ahora maldecidos a ser esclavos de los Maestros para la eternidad.

Ya sea desde el reconocimiento de Sérifos u obedecer alguna orden tácita, los demonios de inmediato abrieron la puerta permitíendo el ingreso en el santuario interior. Newt no podía dejar de tener temor a lo que vio después.

La puerta daba a una grande cámara de piedra. A lo largo de los lados de la cámara habia docenas de Maestros, cada uno con su propio séquito personal de los necrófagos. Algunos de los Maestros se veían viejos y cansados, otros jóvenes y llenos de vida. Newt se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que _todos_ los Maestros estaban aquí a la vez, un encuentro que nunca había visto en su vida. Todos ellos parecían tener su atención, se centró en una losa en el centro de la cámara. En él estaba encadenado el primer ser humano, hombre adulto que Newt había visto en años. Apenas era consciente, su ropa, que eran una especie de uniforme, estaba empapada en sangre. Lo más probable es la suya. Los Maestros lo miraron con avidez, como una deliciosa comida, pero algo mantenía sus impulsos.

-Seriphusssss- susurró uno de los Maestros mientras se inclinaba. Su lengua se había dividido, recordando a Newt de una víbora -Hemos esperado según su instrucciones- El Maestro miró a Newt, pareciendo notar a ella por primera vez -¿Y qué hace aquí esa niña?-

Newt no sabía su nombre. Ella no conocía los nombres de ninguno de los Maestros a excepción de Seriphus. Ni siquiera podía recordar su propio nombre, el de antes de que ella sea secuestrada. No es que importara, sino que era un desperdicio de energía tratando de recordar el nombre de una vida lejana, cuando debería estar centrado en sobrevivir en éste. Newt era su nombre ahora y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento para que la niña se prevé a sí misma, Darius- respondió Seriphus; ahora Newt sabía el nombre del Maestro -Y ella tiene algo ventajoso que no tenemos-

Darius levantó una ceja e inspecciono a Newt. ¿Qué puede hacer una pequeña niña humana hacer lo que los grandes Maestros no pueden? Sintiendo sus dudas, Seriphus continuó.

-Ella puede sentir dolor. Es cierto que el dolor humano que tenemos desde hace mucho tiempo ha quedado en el olvido- Seriphus miró a Newt, a continuación, a la figura de la losa y sonrió -Va a ser la que le permitirá tener éxito donde hemos fallado-

Hizo un gesto a Newt -Ve, mortal, has que este hombre nos diga lo que sabe-

Newt se dio cuenta de que todos los Maestros estaban ahora mirándola directamente a ella, sus ojos fríos escrutando cada movimiento. Algunos de ellos la observaron con interés, otros con la duda y algunos, escondiéndose en las sombras, con hambre. Se acercó al hombre, tratando de parecer fuerte bajo la mirada de los tantos Maestros. La losa estaba a la mitad de su altura, como si hubiera sido preparado para ella.

**_"No muestres debilidad. Los débiles son devorados por los fuertes. No muestres debilidad"_ **

Mientras ella se acercó al hombre, él vagamente parecía darse cuenta de ella a través de su agonía. Los Maestros tenían una variedad de libros que se esperaba que aprendiera. Para ampliar su conocimiento era otra manera de mostrar su utilidad. Al principio había sido difícil, ya que Newt no sabía leer, pero en los últimos tres años que había leído docenas de libros que van desde la historia de la biología a la guerra. Aun así, ella no reconoció el emblema en el uniforme del hombre, que tenía las palabras, "Hellsing: Estamos en una misión de Dios" y por debajo de ella, toscamente cosida en eran las palabras: "Los Aniquiladores."

Hellsing? Una misión de Dios? Newt había perdido la fe en dios hace años, después de años de oraciones sin respuesta. Pero, ¿qué quieren los Maestros de ella y este hombre?

El hombre claramente había sido torturado, pero parecía como si los Maestros habían sido inciertos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían sido amenazados y sintió un dolor que se habían olvidado de la sensación. También habían tenido cuidado de no matar al hombre. Los recortes, aunque dolorosos, eran sólo superficiales.

En la losa habia una variedad de herramientas. Cuchillos, agujas y otros instrumentos de tortura, muchos cubiertos de sangre del hombre. Newt sintio que sus extremidades se debilitaban y un escalofrió finalmente la golpeó. Ella entendió lo que los Maestros quería de ella. Por su capacidad de sentir dolor le dio una ventaja.

Newt, una niña de doce años de edad, tendría que torturar a este hombre.

Newt no quería hacer daño a este hombre. Pero si ella se negaba, los Maestros la matarían y luego a él. Si todo se redujo a que ella haría lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir, igual que siempre.

**_"Pero tiene que haber una manera de salir de esto!"_ **

Su mente estaba corriendo, considerando sus opciones. Todavía podía sentir a los Maestros observándola, esperando a que ella actúe. Observaron expectante como Newt alcanzó lentamente durante un cuchillo ensangrentado.

**_"No muestres debilidad..."_ **

-Este es Seriphus. La chica humana nos no va-

-¡Silencio!- Seriphus espetó a Darius. -Usted tuvo su oportunidad, vamos a ver lo que hace nuestra pequeña Newt-

Seriphus miró a Newt expectante -Este hombre y el resto mataron cuatro de los nuestros en las catacumbas. Tenemos que saber lo que este... Hellsing es-

Newt hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su sorpresa. Los Maestros eran inmortales, monstruos inmortales. ¿Cómo podría un hombre normal matar a uno de ellos?. Newt se dio cuenta de que el hombre la estaba mirando ahora. No parecía asustado o enojado, pero en su lugar se veía cansado, como si él sólo quería ir a casa. Ella no podía dejar de simpatizar con él. Ella sabía lo que ese sentimiento era. Su familia había sido asesinada delante de ella y había sido tomada para ser criada por monstruos. Al igual que ella, este hombre nunca vería a su casa de nuevo. La losa seria donde muriera. Podía ver en sus ojos que el hombre también lo sabía. Él quería morir sabiendo que había sido un soldado leal a lo que era Hellsing.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta Newt lo que tenía que hacer. Ella puso el cuchillo en la mesa. No importa lo mucho que fue torturado, este hombre nunca traicionaría Hellsing. Newt se inclinó al lado de su oreja y empezó a susurrar. Ella trajo la voz de sus propios miedos, teme que ella había llevado con ella durante los últimos tres años, que ahora se compartieron con este hombre. Ahora el hombre se veía asustado, su rostro parecía crecer aún más pálido.

Seriphus tenía razón: Newt tenía una ventaja sobre la Maestría en que podía sentir el dolor. Pero no había sido sólo el dolor que había estado viviendo por los últimos tres años. En su propio infierno privado que había hundido en las profundidades de la miseria, la desesperanza, la ira, el odio y mucho más. Habían sido sus únicos compañeros y ella los conocía íntimamente. Newt sabía exactamente dónde empujar y qué decir con el fin de romper las barreras mentales de los soldados. El hombre había estado dispuesto a morir por Hellsing. Pero las palabras de Newt cobran vida, un miedo aún más fuerte que el miedo a la muerte y lo amenazaron con un dolor sólo su propia mente podía proporcionar. Uno por uno, Newt cortó cada hebra de la esperanza y la lealtad hacia el hombre, observándolo atentamente mientras le daba a la desesperación. Finalmente, ella le ofreció una única manera de salir del terror. Una manera de escapar de este infierno.

Para cuando terminó, el rostro del hombre se congeló en el horror. Newt cerro sus ojos con los suyos y habló dos palabras.

-Díselos-

Ahora, el hombre habló sin titubeos. Los Maestros miraban con asombro como él les dijo todo lo que había retenido en la tortura, y más. Regaló la ubicación de Hellsing, la fuerza, la historia de la organización, la forma en que había sido fundada por un antepasado de Sir Integra Hellsing para cazar a los vampiros, y cualquier cosa y, todo lo que los Maestros querría saber. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar acerca de la organización, sólo esperó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de entrar en detalles sobre los soldados de Hellsing. Habló acerca de cada equipo y su fortaleza y debilidades, tácticas de unidades y armamento. Después de varios minutos el soldado terminó. Su respiración entrecortada se hizo eco en la cámara.

-Siiiiiiiii- empezó Darius -Tenías razón sobre la chica. Ella misma ha demostrado ser útil después de todo- Darius comenzó a acechar hacia el soldado, un destello de hambre en sus ojos -Y ahora es tiempo de que nos alimentamos-

Antes de cualquier de los Maestros pudiera reaccionar, Newt agarró uno de los cuchillos en la losa y la hundió en el corazón del soldado. El hombre comenzó a convulsionarse como chorros de sangre broto de su boca. Los Maestros, fascinados por el asesinato inesperado, en silencio observaban con interés mientras Newt clavó el cuchillo más profundamente en el pecho del hombre. Finalmente, cuando ya no pudo luchar por la vida por más tiempo, el hombre tomó una última mirada a Newt ante sus ojos crecieron sin vida.

**_"De nada"_** pensó Newt. Ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos. Ese soldado se había escapado de su infierno, pero Newt estaba todavía atrapada en la suya. Se apartó del cuerpo y vio que Darius estaba furioso. Ella le había robado su presa y él estaba dispuesto a matarla por esta prestidigitación. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar en sus caprichos, Seriphus se echó a reír.

La risa de Seriphus 'transmitió la crueldad y la maldad que sólo uno de los Maestros podrían poseer. Se hizo eco a través de las vastas cámaras, lo que hace que suene como las propias paredes estaban riendo con él. Newt sintió que su sangre rizo Cuando la risa se hizo más fuerte. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, Seriphus recuperó el control y se dirigió a todos los Maestros.

-Parece que nuestro pequeño Newt está demostrando a sí misma bastante bien- Seriphus tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro una vez más. -Un día, deberá probarse a sí misma ser digna de unirse a nuestras filas- Se volvió a Newt –Puedes irte, Newt. Yo y los otros Maestros tengo bastantes cosas para discutir. Pero un día me dirás lo que le susurraste a este hombre-

Ansiosa por escapar de Darius y los otros Maestros, Newt salió rápidamente de la cámara, pero no fue a su cuarto oscuro. Ella expertamente navego los muchos pasillos de las catacumbas y sólo tardo unos pocos minutos antes de que ella llegara a la biblioteca. La habitación era enorme, sólo igualado por la cámara que ella acababa de dejar. Filas y filas de libros de todo tipo de sujetos estaban aquí. Algunos de ellos eran viejos y cayéndose a pedazos después de décadas de edad, mientras que otros parecían nuevos. Newt tenía incontables horas entre estos libros. Los libros preciosos eran como ventanas al mundo fuera de las catacumbas. Ellos le enseñaron cómo sobrevivir y contaban historias de los tiempos y lugares lejanos. Hasta ahora sólo había leído los libros más recientes que se conservan mejor, pero ahora Newt estaba mirando a través de los libros antiguos. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con decenas de libros sobre el tema de su interés:

**_"Vampiros"_ **

Los Maestros no eran los únicos que habían aprendido algo hoy. Hasta ahora Newt había pensado que los Maestros eran desconocidos para los estudiosos, ya que todos los seres humanos que se encontraron parecían morir inevitablemente. Pero ella no sabía que eran realmente los Maestros. Esa sola palabra había abierto un mundo de conocimientos para Newt. Al abrir el primer libro, ella sonrió por primera vez que podía recordar. Ahora sabía que los Maestros, estos vampiros, podrían ser asesinados, y ahora, con la ayuda de estos libros, ella aprenderá exactamente cómo hacerlo.


	7. Encomienda

 

La habitación del hotel estaba lleno de sangre. El suelo, las paredes y el techo, todas estaban decoradas por los cuerpos de los policías. Hombres inocentes que acababan de cumplir órdenes de sus superiores corruptos. Las víctimas de la circunstancia que no representaba una amenaza real para Seras o su amo. Alucard había matado a todos de la misma manera.

-Seras, prepárate para la batalla-

-Pero... maestro estas personas ... son seres humanos ...-

-Y qué?-

La Indiferencia de Alucard la sorprendió. Ella sabía que su amo era cruel y salvaje, pero sólo con los enemigos de Hellsing, vampiros y ghouls que amenazan a la humanidad. Ella nunca había visto matar a un humano antes.

Bueno, excepto cuando Alucard la había matado. Pero la había traído de vuelta!, La había engendrado como un vampiro! ¿No podía ver que estas personas no eran una amenaza? ¿No podía ver que ... que ...

-Son seres humanos!-

Su amo se dio la vuelta, la agarró por el cuello y la levantó del suelo. La alegría que solía llevar en su cara fue reemplazada por la ira.

-No me importa lo que son estas cosas!, Vinieron aquí para tratar de matarnos. Ya no importa lo que son. Ahora tienen que morir. Van a ser sacrificados. Eso es todo, de eso se trata todo esto. Eso es algo que no puede ser cambiado ¡nadie puede cambiarlo!. Ni Dios, ni el Diablo, y mucho menos tú!-

Cuando Alucard terminó de hablar, su cuerpo se desvaneció. Seras cayó al suelo. La habitación estaba llena de cadáveres. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los cuerpos que estaban empezando a parecerse familiar. Seras jadeó cuando vio la cabeza de Valerie en el suelo, con el rostro congelado de terror. Luego estaba Brock, cortado por la mitad por su maestro, la pared pintada con su sangre. Tristán estaba apoyado contra la pared como si estuviera descansando, pero su corazón había sido arrancado de su pecho. Seras miró con horror como cada uno los reconoció, a los cadáveres de los otros soldados de Hellsing, todos vestidos con un cuadro macabro.

Seras sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia abajo, y vio que sus manos, brazos y todo el cuerpo estaban cubiertos de la sangre de sus amigos.

**_"Yo los maté"_ **

Seras cayó de rodillas, aturdida por lo que había hecho. Los cadáveres parecían estar mirándola ahora en silencio, su culpa por su muerte. Su odio y condena tomaron forma física ya que la habitación se incendió. Las llamas lamían a Seras a medida que se acercaba más y más. La habitación olía a carne quemada y pronto el fuego se había enganchado en la ropa de ella. Miró a su alrededor desesperadamente un escape, pero sólo había fuego. Al sentir su piel quemándose, la voz de su amo sonó en su mente.

**_"_ ** **Eso es todo, de eso se trata todo esto** **_..."_ **

Ella gritó

Y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí misma mirando a una enorme bola de fuego en el cielo. El sol.

Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta que estaba de vuelta en la colina, que todo había sido sólo un sueño terrible. Ella suspiro de alivio. La luz del sol era incómodo, pero era mucho mejor que la habitación en llamas y después de toda la sangre que había bebido la noche anterior, que apenas le debilita.

Fue entonces cuando la golpeó.

**_"Ya es mañana!"_ **

Seras rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a correr. A pesar de la tentación de correr a toda velocidad, aminoró el paso a los estándares humanos en caso de que la vieran. Se sentía dolorosamente lenta para ella, y le tomó varios minutos antes de que llegara a la base. Mientras ella se acercó al guardia de la puerta, casi se olvidó de mirar sin aliento.

-Hey Seras, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Seras conocía al soldado, aunque no podía recordar su nombre ahora. Una vez más, no había reglamentos contra la salida de la base, pero todavía se veía extraña de hacerlo sin razón.

-Oh, tu sabes...- dijo, mientras trataba de pensar en algo que el guardia conocía - Yo ... Pensé ir a correr y ver la zona ... ver el amanecer ...- Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo patético que era su excusa. El guardia se echó a reír.

-No hay nada de malo en querer alejarse de la base durante unas horas- El guardia no parecía demasiado preocupado. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Seras es una compañero, no un prisionero y que esto era sólo una conversación casual.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, sin embargo, las instrucciones informativas de la mañana ya están hechas-

Seras le dio unas gracias rápido mientras se dirigía a la base, reprendiéndose mentalmente a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. La base era un frenesí de actividad y su llegada pasó desapercibida. Todo el mundo parecía estar ocupado con algo. Algunos soldados estaban disparando a un objetivo de al aire libre, jugar al fútbol en la cancha improvisada o preparándose para una misión en el extranjero. Seras no estaba acostumbrada a ver la base durante las horas del día, por lo general prefería quedarse dentro de la base a menos que le dieran una misión.

-Seras, Hey!-

Seras no reconoció ninguno de los hombres que pasa, pero obviamente parecían conocerla. Ella dio un saludo rápido y siguió caminando.

-Buenos días, Seras- dijo otro soldado que levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Seras lo reconoció y tuvieron una conversación rápida antes de que ella se fuera.

Esto continuó mientras cruzaba la longitud de la base hacia el comedor. Los hombres y las mujeres que Seras sólo apenas había sido familiarizados parecían ansiosos por comenzar una conversación con ella. Pasó la mayor parte de una hora hablando con los soldados sobre el tiempo, sus misiones, el mantenimiento de armas y una variedad de otros temas. Seras se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado acerca de cualquier cosa que no era una situación de vida o muerte y se encontró disfrutando de la conversación casual. La hacía sentirse casi como un ser humano de nuevo, si no fuera por la irritación del sol y la sed de sangre que ya regresaba. Habló tan raramente con los soldados fuera de su equipo que se sorprendió al descubrir su puntería le había ganado una reputación en Hellsing.

-Hey, chica policía!-

Seras se sorprendió por el uso de su viejo apodo. Se volvió y vio a Valerie corriendo hacia ella, seguido por un hombre enorme que sólo podía ser Brock.

-Hemos estado buscándote por todas partes Seras- El hombre grande se alzaba sobre ella, su voz profunda lo hizo sonar aún más intimidante, pero llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya, ¿dónde demonios has estado?- Valerie parecía menos divertida, pero entonces su mueca cambio a una feliz, así que era difícil de decir.

-Yo, bueno…-

-En realidad, no importa, síguenos- Valerie la interrumpió y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería. Seras comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Se habían enterado de las bolsas de sangre robados? ¿Y si alguien la había visto la noche anterior? Pero entonces, ¿si sospechaban algo por qué estaban actuando tan amable?

-Relájate- Brock le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda -El jefe está muy bien, no tiene que estar preocupada- Ahora Seras se sentía un poco culpable. Ni siquiera había pensado en su líder de escuadrón lesionado, pero si esto no se trataba de él entonces, ¿qué era? Sus compañeros de equipo habían arrastrado tan rápido que no había sido capaz de sacarle una palabra.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos dirigimos a la enfermería?" Seras pensó por un momento y añadió "y ¿por qué me llaman chica policía?"

Brock y Valerie parecían divertidos por la confusión de Seras

-Bien que alguien no se presentó esta mañana para informarle, y no estaba allí para recibir su propio elogio- Brock se encontraba en un estado de ánimo alegre, como de costumbre, Seras nunca había visto el malestar gigante, que consideraba una bendición. Luego registró lo que Brock había dicho.

-Oh...- fue todo lo que Seras alcanzó a decir. Tenía la esperanza de que su ausencia hubiera pasado desapercibido. Pero si hubiera perdido su propia ceremonia de premiación, se veía mal.

**_"Muy mal"_ **

-No te preocupes demasiado por ello- Valerie adivino lo que estaba pensando Seras -le dije al coronel Parker que usted estaba en la enfermería verificando el estado de Tristán, es por eso qué tenemos que llegar allí antes que él-

-Val Gracias- Mentir a un oficial al mando era un delito grave. Valerie había tomado un riesgo real, cubriendo a Seras.

-No hay de qué- Valerie le guiñó un ojo -Y en cuanto a llamarte chica policía, Brock dijo que escuchó un rumor de que estabas en la fuerza antes de firmar con Hellsing-

-Fue hace mucho tiempo...- Seras había pasado su infancia con una sola menta, convertirse en un oficial de policía. Hera todo lo que ella anhelaba en la vida. Pero eso fue antes de que sus amigos fueran asesinados ante sus ojos por un vampiro. Antes de que Alucard la había disparado una bala atravesando su pulmón y la trajera de vuelta. Ahora su tiempo como oficial de policía era figurativa y literalmente hace una eternidad. Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hubiera sido su vida si ella no hubiera sido enviada a esa misión. Probablemente todavía seguiría siendo una humana con vida, y de vuelta a casa. Vampiros y hombres lobo todavía estarían encerrados en cuentos de hadas.

-Cheddar, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué?- Seras se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-estaba estacionado cerca del pueblo de Cheddar, ¿no?- Valerie volvió a preguntar.

Seras asintió. Ellos se acercaban a la enfermería ahora. El edificio parecía mucho más acogedor durante el día con su cruz roja pintada claramente visible. Al entrar en el edificio, Seras se sintió aliviada de salir de la luz del sol. Todo el tiempo fuera había empezado a pasar factura. El grupo navegó rápidamente su camino a donde Tristán estaba descansando. Seras se dio cuenta de que Alex, el soldado que había perdido un brazo, se había ido.

Tristán parecía mucho más alerta que la noche anterior. Sus vendajes habían sido reemplazados y se veía bien, en camino hacia la recuperación. Él se iluminó cuando vio a su equipo que venía hacia él, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando él se inclinó para saludarlos. Su saludo fue cortado como Valerie explicó la situación y que el coronel Parker podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Quieres que le mienta a nuestro comandante en jefe?- Tristán se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de la solicitud, y luego se estremeció cuando las costillas comenzaron a dolerse por la risa.

-Hey, si Parker se entera de que Seras estaba ausente porque estaba pendiente de un amigo herido, entonces él va ser más flexible con la chica- Brock tenía un punto -Además, ya no piensas que le debes una?"

-Me salvaste la vida Seras, y como un equipo que debe estar atento uno por el otro...- Tristán parecía indeciso mientras miraba a Seras -Pero él es nuestro coronel! Tenemos reglas por una razón-

Tristán estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto, pero Seras lo necesitaba para apoyarla. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el Coronel Parker entró en la habitación.

-¡Señor!-

Los Gansos Salvajes se pusieron en posición de firmes, con excepción de Tristán que sólo podía apoyarse en su cama y tratar de saludar.

-Descansen, Escuadrón 13- fue brusca respuesta del coronel Parker. El hombre nunca se refirió a los escuadrones por sus apodos, prefiriendo quedarse profesional. Había oficiales al mando que se puede descansar alrededor, y ser tú mismo, tal vez incluso hacer una broma a su costa. Coronel Parker no era uno de esos. El hombre era siempre serio, y no tolera las tardanzas en el trabajo. Miró a cada miembro de Los gansos salvajes mientras se acercaba a Tristán.

-Sargento, fui informado de que Seras Victoria estaba con usted durante toda la mañana. ¿Es eso cierto?-

Tristán pareció vacilar. Coronel Parker se alzaba sobre él.

-Uh ... sí señor. Seras estaba aquí conmigo- mintió.

Seras no se atrevió dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el coronel volvió su atención hacia ella.

-Admiro a un soldado que se preocupa por sus compañeros de equipo- Eso era lo más cercano a un cumplido que Seras había oído hablar del coronel -Sin embargo, su ausencia de esta mañana era apenas las acciones de un soldado dedicado. Tengo casi decidido a llevar esta recomendación y te pongan en guardia durante el resto del mes. Esto no sucederá de nuevo. Soldado, ¿entendido?- Parker se inclinó más cerca de ella, mirándola a Seras hacer un movimiento.

Parte de ella quería estrangular al coronel en ese momento. Pero sólo una pequeña parte. Por mucho que no le gustaba el coronel; ella era un soldado y él era su oficial al mando.

-Sí, señor! No se repetirá de nuevo, señor-

-Espero que sea así, cabo- Coronel Parker metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja.

-Usted ha sido un demonio soldado Seras Victoria. He leído los informes, que ha salbado una gran cantidad de vidas- El rostro de Parker pareció sólo un rastro de brusco exterior mientras abría la caja revelando una cruz de plata brillante -Este premio refleja su estatus como uno de los mejores de Hellsing. Yo sólo he dado esto a un puñado de soldados. No hagas que me arrepienta de dársela a usted- No fue el mejor discurso, pero seguía siendo la mejor cosa que nadie había oído hablar de Parker.

El elogio que brilla la estaba esperando para ser reclamada, pero algo andaba mal. Seras vaciló. Miró a su pelotón, todos la estaban felicitando. Pero ella estaba luchando por mantener la calma mientras sentía una astilla fría del miedo que crecía dentro de ella. Su mirada estaba fija en el elogio, mirándola inocentemente en su caja.

**_"Estúpida! ¿Cómo no podría ver venir esto?"_ **

Hellsing es una organización anti-vampiros. Todos los aspectos de la organización se dedicaban a ese objetivo. ¿Por qué no sería eso también reflejará en sus premios? Dio otra mirada nerviosa a su escuadrón, y en la mirada expectante de Parker. Estaban esperando a que ella tome la cruz.

La cruz que fue tallado intrincado, llevaba la insignia Hellsing en él, y estaba hecho de pura plata bendecida!

**_"En el momento que toque eso, mis manos se quemaran..."_ **

-Estoy esperando, cabo- Parker estaba empezando a parecer impaciente, y su pelotón estaba esperando. Poco a poco se extendió la mano para tomar la cruz.

**_"Ellos saben que soy un vampiro! Ellos saben todo!"_ **

La Mente de Seras estaba acelerada. Cada segundo parecía extenderse por ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tal vez si ella accidentalmente golpeó la caja de manos del coronel? No, eso no lograría nada. ¿Por qué no tomar la caja entera? No, ellos estaban esperando que ella tome el elogio ahora. La única opción que quedaba era tomar la cruz y seguir a todos, aguantando su dolor. Era una posibilidad remota, pero también su única esperanza. Su mano se acercaba a la cruz. Seras se preparó para la picadura inevitable de la plata bendita.

-Cabo Victoria!-

Todos se volvieron como un soldado irrumpió en la sala, casi caerse. Seras lo reconoció como privado Mackenzie Walker. Pelo castaño de Mac estaba completamente despeinado, y él estaba cubierto de sudor. Se detuvo un minuto para recuperar el aliento antes de darse cuenta de que había otras personas en la sala, todos los cuales estaban ahora mirándolo con sorpresa.

El sector privado era una especie de broma entre los soldados de Hellsing. El pobre hombre se dio con frecuencia los trabajos más desagradables y actuó como un topo para los soldados de rango superior. Pero era un gran trabajador y cuando necesitabas algo, Mac podría conseguirlo para usted.

-Uh, s-señor coronel Parker, señor!- el soldado torpemente saludo. Se estaba convirtiendo en incómodamente consciente de que él era el soldado de rango más bajo en la habitación.

A pesar de que el coronel Parker gritó inevitablemente en Mac por irrumpir, Seras no podía dejar de estar agradecida por el indulto. Si Mac no había aparecido cuando lo hizo, las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes en estos momentos. Era casi cómico Parker sacando toda su ira sobre el desafortunado soldado que se parecía a un ciervo en los faros. Mientras miraba las caras de su escuadrón, Seras podía decir que no era el único que pensaba así. Por último, hubo un momento de calma en la rabieta de Parker y Mac era capaz de decir su mensaje.

-Es Sir Integra, señor!-

De repente, el humor se desvaneció. Incluso el coronel parecía sorprendido. Sir Integra nunca había actuado directamente. Ella solía hablar con Parker, que gestionaría la gestión, diaria de despliegue de tropas y la formación. La mayoría de los soldados ni siquiera habían visto antes a Integra ya que parecía que pasaba todo su tiempo en la mansión Hellsing o jugar a la política. Los rumores y las historias habían elevado el escurridizo líder a proporciones míticas cercanas.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quiere?- ladró el coronel después de controlar su sorpresa.

-Ella ha solicitado la presencia del Cabo Victoria en la mansión- Ahora todo el mundo estaba mirando a Seras -Eso fue hace unas horas, he estado tratando de encontrar al cabo toda la mañana-

Así que eso explicaba por qué Mac estaba exhausto y cubierto de sudor, pero no por qué Integra quería verla.

Seras observo de cerca al coronel. Su frente se arrugó en sus pensamientos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de Seras, su expresión cambió de nuevo a su sombra habitual de ira.

-Ya lo oíste, cabo! Sir Integra te está esperando. Muévete- Él sin contemplaciones arrojó el elogio, todavía en su caja, a Seras. Ella lo cogió y la colocó con cuidado en el bolsillo antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación.

El coronel fue el siguiente en salir, su expresión oscurecida, seguido de Mac que estaba deseoso de descansar ahora que su tarea estaba completa. Eso dejó al resto del Escuadrón 13.

-El infierno acaba de pasar?- Brock preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Tristán miró igualmente perplejos, mientras se recostaba en su cama. Hace un segundo se estaba dando a Seras un elogio, y ahora ella se había ido en algún recado para el infame Integra Hellsing.

-No lo sé- Valerie se veía seria, algo andaba mal -Pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo-


	8. En la Oscuridad Absoluta

 

-¿Por qué todavía no te he comido?-

Newt levantó la vista del libro del siglo de edad en los vampiros que había estado estudiando. Dos grandes pilas estaban sobre la mesa. Uno contenía los libros que ya había leído, y otro era de los muchos libros de vampiros que planeaba leer. No se había dado cuenta que Darius está sentado frente a ella, con un destello de ira en sus ojos. Newt había estado esperando este encuentro con él. Al matar al soldado humano, la intención de Darius era matarlo pero ahora se sentía débil ante los otros Maestros. Ahora él estaba allí por venganza contra la chica humana que lo humillo.

El único problema era que él era débil, o al menos él se comparó con Seriphus que gobernaba las catacumbas. Después de Newt había impresionado a los Maestros por haber conseguido la información del operativa Hellsing, quedó claro que ella era una de las favoritas de Sérifos. Parecía como si Seriphus ahora valoraba su vida, por encima de la de Darius. Ambos lo sabían

-Yo no sería una comida decente. Sólo soy piel y huesos- Era cierto. Encontrar comida siempre fue un desafío para Newt. Dado que los Maestros ya no requieren de alimentación humana, Newt tuvo que valerse por sí misma. Por lo general, ella busca los cuerpos de los ghouls que recientemente habían sido reanimados por cualquier cosa que la persona llevaba antes de morir. Había encontrado una bomba en una de las cámaras que daban agua limpia. Newt tenía ni idea de por qué se ha instalado, pero, al menos, eso significaba que no iba a morir de sed.

-Una virgen como tú sería delicioso- susurró Darius -pero supongo que tienes razón. Casi no hay sangre en ti. No como los de Hellsing-

-Usted sabe dónde están sus cuerpos?- Newt no pudo evitar la emoción de su voz. Al igual que los libros que estaba leyendo era una valiosa fuente de conocimiento de vampiros, los soldados han estado llevando las armas y herramientas para matar vampiros. Por no hablar de sus raciones.

-Siii, puedo llevarte a ellos- Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro mientras Darius se puso de pie e hizo un gesto hacia la salida de la biblioteca –Después de ti-

Newt sintió una trampa. Darius quería matarla y los Maestros nunca actuaron por desinterés. Pero ella necesitaba desesperadamente para ver los cuerpos de los soldados de Hellsing. Cerró con cuidado el antiguo tomo y se levantó.

Después de leer muchos libros y pergaminos sobre vampiros, Newt había llegado a una conclusión.

Ella quería ser un vampiro.

Pero, como ella había aprendido, un vampiro se une a su dueño a menos que beba la sangre de su amo. Así Newt había llegado con un plan. Ella permitiría que Seriphus la convirtiera en un vampiro, y luego ella lo mataría con un arma de plata y bebería su sangre. Con su poder, mataría a todos los Maestros. Y al tener su libertad… bueno, no había pensado en eso todavía.

Pero todo esto requiere las armas de Hellsing. Razón por la cual, a pesar del riesgo, permitió que Darius la guiara a través de los muchos pasillos de las catacumbas. Mientras lo seguía, Newt se dio cuenta de que había cada vez menos Maestros presentes. Incluso los ghouls parecían ausentes en esta parte de las catacumbas. Si Darius iba a matarla, este sería el lugar.

**_"Estoy bajo la protección Seriphus, Darius no se atrevería hacerme daño... ¿Lo haría?"_ **

Darius se detuvo en medio de un pasillo anodino. Newt había pasado por aquí cientos de veces antes, pero ella miró en silencio como Darius trazó el antiguo muro de piedra con sus manos macabras. Finalmente se llegó a una parada y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por encima de él mientras empujaba uno de los ladrillos hacia el interior. Newt involuntariamente dio un paso atrás ya que las paredes se abrían como una boca abierta. La habitación escondida apestaba a muerte.

-Vas a encontrar los cadáveres de Hellsing allí- Darius tomó una antorcha de la pared adyacente y apuntó a la habitación secreta -Entra con...los demás-

Newt miró con horror al ver a decenas de formas arrastrando los pies en el borde de la luz. Sus cuerpos decrépitos, empapados de sangre vagaron en la habitación sin rumbo. Algunos de los cuerpos parecían como si hubieran estado pudriendose por décadas, mientras otros miraban sólo unos meses de edad, pero Newt podían sentir que la sangre abandonaba su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que todos tenían en común.

-Son... los niños- Apenas podía articular palabra. Estaba empezando a reconocer los distintos niños que había visto en los últimos tres años. Los niños como ella, que había decepcionado a los Maestros.

-Y otra razón para no comerte aún...- Darius hizo un gesto hacia uno de los necrófagos -Ese ya me lo comí-

Newt siguió la mirada de Darío al ghoul. Era fresco, recientemente asesinado. Sus ojos sin vista parecían como que han de caer fuera de su cráneo. Los huesos sobresalían de su pierna, apelmazado por la carne desgarrada y la sangre. En otros tiempos había sido un niño, aunque era difícil decir. Su pecho se había desgarrado, como si alguien hubiera cortado a través de su caja torácica para llegar al corazón delicioso que hay dentro. Como arrastrando los pies más cerca a la luz, Newt se quedó sin aliento al reconocer el ghoul.

**_"Escarabajo!"_ **

Por supuesto que ella sabía que él estaba muerto. Cuando desapareció, la única explicación era que los Maestros habían renunciado a él. Pero al verlo como un ghoul era algo completamente distinto. Newt no pudo evitar el shock en su rostro.

-Los niños pobres hacen guardia y sirven- Darius se rió, sino que parecía estar tomando una alegría enfermo de ver la reacción de Newt -Así que los mantamos aquí, fuera de la vista. Ellos, al menos, pueden disponer de los cadáveres no deseadas para nosotros- Darius pasó la antorcha a Newt.

-Ellos se alejaran siempre y cuando estés en la luz- Labios de Darius se separaron en una sonrisa siniestra -O por lo menos que podrían dudar- Estos vampiros no eran como los guardias y sirvientes de los máestros usados. Parecían salvajes y sin dirección, olvidados por sus creadores. Ellos no eran mejores que los animales. ¿Realmente se alejan de la luz?

Newt sólo dudó un momento. Había pasado los últimos tres años como un juguete para los monstruos, luchando por sobrevivir cada día que pasa. Dentro de ese cuarto oscuro fue la clave para escapar de esta existencia infernal y ni siquiera los muertos vivientes van a evitar eso. Newt tomo la antorcha de la mano, y entró en la habitación.

-Ve despacio, mortal- Darius la llamó -No quieres asustar a los niños-

**_"Está disfrutando esto"_ **

Newt siguió moviéndose más profundo en el ambiente, centrando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener sus manos quietas. Los vampiros sólo parecían estar periféricamente consciente de su presencia. Algunos se alejaron de la luz, mientras que los otros simplemente siguieron sin rumbo, vagando por la habitación. Newt ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo grande que era la habitación, la oscuridad parecía estar acercándose a su alrededor y no podía ver las paredes. Darius siguió mirándola desde la entrada, disfrutando claramente en su miedo.

**_"Cuando me convierta en un vampiro... Cuando me vuelvo más poderosa que él ... Voy a hacerle sufrir"_ **

Los Maestros habían enseñado a Newt que la misericordia era una debilidad, y ella prometió un día para demostrarle a Darius lo mucho que había tomado esa lección a pecho.

Algunos de los demonios parecían tener conocimiento de ella; sus ojos blancos la siguieron mientras cruzaba la habitación. No hicieron ningún movimiento para atacarla, pero eso cambiaría si Newt no se daba prisa. De repente, algo golpeó su pie y Newt contuvo un grito. Ella bajó la mirada para ver que había pateado un montón de carne ensangrentada. Debajo de toda la sangre derramada que apenas podía distinguir la insignia Hellsing. Los demonios deben haber devorado cualquier otra cosa que le quedaba. Este saco de carne era inútil para Newt. Un pozo formado en el estómago al darse cuenta de que Darius habría sabido esto también.

-Pobre Newt- Darius se puso de pie en la entrada. Su risa burlona haciendo eco por toda la habitación -Asesinada por los espíritus necrófagos, cuando estabas tan cerca de convertirse en un maestro- Con el mecanismo que activo lo oculto

Newt vio con horror como las paredes de piedra se cerraron, atrapando en su interior. Darius la había engañado! Examinó la pared y vio que no había manera de abrirla desde dentro. Esta vez ella grito, no por miedo, sino por la ira y la rabia. Newt perdido toda semblanza de la conciencia. Ellos la habían llevado cuando tenía nueve años y si no la hubieran secuestrada llevaría una vida normal. Ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca del final, Darío había robado su oportunidad de ser libre y obtener su venganza. Todos esos años de sufrimiento, de aprendizaje, de sobrevivir ¿todo terminaría así? La voz de Newt resonó en toda la habitación como el grito de un alma en pena. Gritó hasta que su garganta le dolía. Gritó hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron. Gritó hasta que toda su energía la dejó y ella cayó inerte al suelo.

Los vampiros eran conscientes de ella ahora, y todos, poco a poco iban acercándose a ella. La habían rodeado, sin posibilidad de escape. Newt simplemente estaba en el suelo, despojada de su voluntad de vivir. La antorcha que había estado llevando yacía a pocos metros delante de ella, y miró en silencio como su luz se desvaneció. Los ghols estaban llegando más y más cerca, sus brazos podridos llegan a ella. Mientras se quedó mirando la llama vacilante de la antorcha, Newt recordó el sol, que no había visto en más de tres años.

**_"Me gustaría haber visto por última vez ..."_ **

Las llamas se apagaron, y Newt se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad.


	9. Llegada

 

_¡Bang!_

Seras se despertó con un sobresalto. Todo temblaba como si hubiera un terremoto. Ella hizo una mueca cuando su cabeza golpeó la parte superior del ataúd de nuevo.

_¡Bang!_

Esto era ridículo. Sir Integra quería que descansara por alguna asignación especial, pero ¿cómo podría cuando el coche estaba temblando tanto? Seras quería salir, pero Integra habían sido explícita.

-Permanece en el ataúd hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino- Integra había dicho.

Seras, obligada a obedecer, se había subido obedientemente en el ataúd.

_¡Bang!_

Seras gimió de frustración. Integra no había dicho mucho más. Seis meses sin vernos y no había habido ni un "¿Cómo te va, Seras?" o un "Lo siento por quitarte tus poderes, Seras." O un "Por cierto, Seras! Los premios están hechas de puro plata bendita! No quería que sus manos se quemaran delante de todos tus amigos!"

_¡Bang!_

Seras estaba echando humo ahora. Su cuerpo estaba tirado ahí como una muñeca de trapo, y que había estado atrapada en el interior de su propio ataúd durante horas en su camino hacia quien sabe dónde. A pesar de que tenía una teoría de trabajo al respecto. Supuso que había alguna amenaza de vampiros. Algo que era muy ariesgado para los seres humanos, por lo que Integra había decidido enviarla.

_¡Bang!_

¿Pero no se dio cuenta, Integra, el riesgo involucrado? Tenía amigos que notarían su ausencia. Amigos que averiguarían dónde había ido. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo unida que estaba a su escuadrón. ¿No le importaba a Integra?

Por último, el incesante golpeteo y sacudidas llegó a su fin. Seras podía sentir el coche detenerse. Sus ojos eran inútiles en el interior del ataúd, por lo que utilizo su audiencia sobrenatural para tratar de averiguar lo que estaba pasando afuera.

Era increíble lo que se puede averiguar escuchando. Seras podía oír el susurro del viento en algunos árboles cercanos, así que estaban fuera. Los sonidos de los grillos, lechuzas y otros animales nocturnos le dijeron que era de noche. A juzgar por la cantidad, supuso que Integra los había llevado lejos de la civilización. También había algo más. Una especie de eco de todo el ruido...

Seras sintió el ataúd abrirse y fue recibida por el resplandor helado de Integra. Ella había estado lista para quejarse, o hacer preguntas, pero la cara de Integra mostró que ella no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones. Seras sólo tendría que confiar en que Integra sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Has dormido bien?- Por un segundo el rostro de Integra fue reemplazado por una preocupación genuina.

-Um, sí señora- murmuró Seras. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar del rudo despertar, descansando en el ataúd había sido muy refrescante.

-Bien- Y al igual que Integra era otro asunto de nuevo. Dio un paso atrás permitiendo a Seras salir del portaequipaje.

Seras tomó un momento para inspeccionar su entorno. Ella se alegró de darse cuenta de que las observaciones que había hecho en el ataúd estaban en lo cierto. Estaban lejos de la civilización, en algunas afueras de Londres. Integra había aparcado el coche al lado de un afloramiento de rocas en el fondo de un cañon.

**_"Así que eso es lo que estaba causando el eco... y el temblor"_ **

-No pude conseguir el Harkonnen, por lo que éstas tendrán que ser suficientes- Integra hizo un gesto a las dos armas enormes en el asiento trasero

Seras se sentía como una niña obteniendo nuevos juguetes. Si bien estas ametralladoras no eran verdaderas armas de vampiros como el Chacal o el Harkonnen, un ser humano normal no podía utilizar uno de ellos sin el equipo adecuado.

-Disparan 600 0.5 calibre por minuto. Cada bala esta bendecida y contiene un núcleo de plata-

Seras no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando ella casualmente tomó las armas en cada mano, cada una pesa fácilmente cincuenta kilos y un bucle de su cinturón de munición a lo largo de su cuerpo. Las balas eran pequeñas, pero eso no importaba si podía pimentar a su objetivo con decenas de balas en segundos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Seras había llegado a utilizar un arma que tenía algún tipo de golpe.

-Una cosa más- continuó Integra -Yo no voy a liberar sus ataduras-

-¿Qué?- Seras perdió inmediatamente su sonrisa. Ella había supuesto que Integra liberaría sus ataduras para esta misión. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Eran ellas dos, Seras no tenía que fingir ser humano. Ella había estado deseando tener sus poderes

-Pero señora Inte-

-No voy a soltar sus limitaciones y eso es todo!- Integra dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el afloramiento rocoso -Ahora sígueme-

Seras pensó en el argumento, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no resistiría mucho de una oportunidad en contra de Integra. Sus poderes y su voluntad, eran propiedad de Integra, y sólo ella podía elegir cuando esos poderes saldrían a la superficie.

-Como desees- Seras desalentada siguió a Integra –Maestro-

Por un breve instante frío exterior de Integra se rompió y su expresión cambió. ¿Fue sorpresa? pena? La ira? ¿Miedo? Culpa? Seras tenía reflejos sobrenaturales y ni siquiera estaba segura de si había sido sólo su imaginación.

-No me llames así- Integra dijo con vehemencia.

Seras hiso una pausa, no esperaba este tipo de reacción -Um. Sí... señora-

Pero Integra era su maestro. Ahora más que nunca, sin Alucard. Desde que se había convertido en un vampiro, Seras había sido atada a la voluntad de otros.

Llegaron hasta las rocas que habían sido apilados contra la pared del cañón. Parecían poco naturales y fuera de lugar, como si hubieran sido colocados aquí por un gran gigante o por una máquina.

-Parker piensa que esta entrada ha sido sellada de forma permanente para que las personas no lo vean- Integra volvió a Seras, finalmente darle algún tipo de explicación -Hay una guarida subterránea llena de vampiros que tenemos que eliminar. No sé cuántos, o qué tan fuertes-

-Entendido, señora!- Seras dejo sus armas que colgaran de su cinturón de munición y se puso a trabajar quitando las rocas. Para los seres humanos le habrían llevado días con la maquinaria pesada para quitar todo, pero Seras levanto fácilmente las rocas grandes y los empujó a un lado. Después de varios minutos, ella fue capaz de exponer un pasillo en el cañón. Fue sólo unos cinco metros de altura, pero ella veía que era muy profundo.

Sin decir una palabra cuando entraron, Integra usa su linterna, mientras que Seras podía ver a través de la oscuridad con facilidad. El paso subterráneo las llevo cada vez más profundamente durante varios minutos. Finalmente el techo fue más alto, ya que las paredes rocosas naturales, fueron sustituidas por piedra artificial. Era difícil decir cuán lejos habían viajado.

El túnel, finalmente terminó en una gran puerta de metal. Se veía grueso y pesado y dio a luz profundamente en la piedra adyacente. El polvo lo cubría y había clavos atornillados desde el interior para mantenerla cerrada. Esta puerta estaba claramente destinada a permanecer sellada.

Impresionante como era, Seras sería capaz de romperla y, abrirla ella misma.

-Recorda mis órdenes- Integra sacó una pistola grande. Un SIG Sauer P226 modificado con las rondas de plata pura.

Seras asintió. Nunca olvidaría las órdenes de Integra cuando se trata de los vampiros. Las órdenes que se habían dado por la propia reina.

Seras dio un paso adelante y se encargo de abrir la puerta. Cuando empezó a disparar contra las formas no-muertos dentro, sus órdenes resonaron profundamente en su mente.

**_"Buscar y destruir"_ **


	10. Secretos

 

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes nada?-

Valerie se puso furiosa y toda su ira se centró en Mackenzie Walker quien fue acorralado fuera de los cuarteles.

-¿Ella no dijo por qué necesitaba a Seras? ¿Dónde iba? Cualquier cosa- Valerie se había pasado la mayor parte del día rastreo del soldado, y estaba resultando ser un callejón sin salida.

-N-no-no- Mac no pudo contener un tartamudeo. Él era el chico que las chicas guapas tienden a ignorar, y que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ser objeto de su ira -Todo lo que ella dijo fue que Seras se reportara a la Mansión Hellsing im-inmediatamente-

Valerie no estaba satisfecha. Mac tenía que saber más de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella estaba a punto de lanzarse a una nueva serie de preguntas cuando una enorme mano la agarró del hombro.

-Eso es suficiente Val- Valerie zumbó alrededor para ver a Brock elevándose sobre ella -Pobre hombre está aterrorizado-

Miró de nuevo a Mac y vio que Brock estaba en lo cierto. Mac era un soldado experimentado, acostumbrado a luchar por su vida en una lluvia de balas, pero no mucha gente podría resistir el peso de la ira de Valerie.

-Lo siento soldado- Valerie admitió que había perdido un poco el control. -Puedes retirarte- Sin otra palabra Mac se marchó, corriendo lejos. No parecía como si tuviera un destino, sólo que quería alejarse de Valerie lo más rápido posible. Ella se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que en realidad había sido demasiada dura con el hombre.

Brock se rió entre dientes mientras miraba al personal privado -Pobre hombre- Se volvió a Valerie -Entonces, ¿qué diablos fue todo eso?-

-Es Seras- Valerie se recuperó de la vergüenza rápidamente -¿No crees que es extraño que Integra este trabajando directamente con ella? Me siento como si estuvieran ocultando algo- Era algo más que eso. Seras era buena, demasiada buena para una chica ex-policía y Valerie tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

Brock levantó una ceja -¿Cómo qué?-

-No sé…- Valerie frunció el ceño -Pero no me gusta que me mantengan en las sombras-

Brock se echó a reír -¿Y crees que gritando a Mac va a ayudar en algo? Nuestra chica está limpia como el cristal, doctor. ¿No me crees?- Brock saco un trozo de papel del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Valerie –pregúntele al último jefe-

Con eso, Brock se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor. Valerie examinó el papel. Es la información del contacto de la policía de Cheddar. Ella sonrió, y si Seras estaba ocultando algo, entonces tal vez sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo lo sabrían. Mientras corría a buscar un teléfono, ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarse por qué Brock tenía esta información del contacto.

La siguiente hora se dedicó a hablar de lo que pareció una docena de agentes de la policía. Como Valerie habló con muchos de ellos, se dio cuenta de que nadie en la Fuerza de Policía de Cheddar parecía, incluso, conocer a una Seras Victoria.

Valerie suspiró con frustración -¿Hay alguien ahí que ha oído hablar de la oficial Seras Victoria?-

-Escuche señora, he preguntado y nadie... eh, espere- el agente de policía terminó abruptamente la llamada. Valerie fue redirigida a otra persona.

-Este es el sargento Anthony Hastings de la policía de Cheddar. Ahora dime quién eres y por qué estás interesada en Seras!-

Valerie fue sorprendida por la brusquedad del interrogatorio. Hasta ahora, los oficiales parecían desinteresados en ella, que no había esperado sus preguntas para producir este tipo de respuesta. El hombre parecía de unos cincuenta años, e incluso a través del teléfono que transmite un sentido de autoridad.

-Yo uh ...- Hizo una pausa, y tomo un momento para recobrar la compostura. Quienquiera que este tipo era, tenía que demostrarle que ella estaba a cargo.

Valerie volvió a hablar, haciendo todo lo posible para transmitir su propio sentido de la autoridad -Este es el cabo Valerie Clark de…- Se las arregló para ponerse a sí misma antes de que ella mencione a Hellsing. -El ejército británico-

-¿En serio?- El hombre parecía escéptico, pero al menos ya no estaba gritando -¿Y qué quiere los militares con Seras?-

Valerie podía sentir su corazón empezando a latir rápido. Finalmente, alguien que sabía de Seras.

-Eso no es necesario saber-, continuó, con la esperanza de que sería suficiente. -¿Qué puedes decirme de ella? ¿Por qué nadie más sabe quién es ella?-

-Te puedo decir que era una buena oficial, al igual que su padre- Hastings sonaba nostálgica, pero se puso serio de nuevo mientras continuaba. -Y la razón de que nadie más la conozca es porque...- Hizo una pausa, claramente no querer continuar -Es porque... todos los que la conocían están muertos-

-¿Qué?-

**_"¿Cómo pueden estar todos muertos?"_ **

-Fue ese incidente en la parroquia hace un año...-

Valerie escuchó en silencio mientras el sargento describió cómo había habido informes acerca de un sacerdote homicida. Al principio parecía como un psicópata típico, pero luego los hombres enviados a detenerlo habían desaparecido. Así que se había enviado equipos de oficiales de policía en el bosque donde se encontraba la iglesia, sólo para que ellos también desaparezcan.

-Se informó de ser atacados por nuestros propios hombres, antes de que los perdimos- añadió Hastings.

**_"Ghouls"_ **

Estaba empezando a tener sentido, pues el sacerdote había sido un vampiro que había matado a la policía no preparada.

-¿Qué pasa con Seras?- Valerie tenía que saber cómo encaja en esto.

-El último equipo que enviamos, era un equipo de ARV. Seras estaba con ellos. Pero así también hemos perdido el contacto con ellos. Apareció algún grupo militar sombra y tomó el mando-

**_"Así Hellsing apareció para tratar con el vampiro..."_ **

-Lo siguiente que sé, nos enteramos que todos los oficiales enviados a esa iglesia, olvidado por Dios, están muertos a excepción de Seras. Una señora me dijo que Seras iba con ellos, y luego se marcharon-

-Sólo así?- Valerie sabía que Hellsing estaba encubierto, pero esto era prácticamente secuestro. -¿Nadie se pregunto qué pasó con ella? ¿Amigos? ¿Familia?-

-Sus padres murieron cuando ella era apenas una niña. Los únicos amigos que tenía eran los oficiales que había ido a salvar, y todos están muertos- Hastings adquirió un tono sombrío. -El único que la echa de menos soy yo...-

Luego se quedó en silencio. Valerie estaba en un trance por las palabras. Esperaba averiguar si Seras había estado escondiendo algún secreto malévolo, sino que había estado escondiendo esta historia sombría de su pasado.

-Gracias- Valerie colgó antes de que el sargento pueda responder.

**_"Pobre Seras ..."_ **

Valerie se sintió repentinamente culpable. Seras obviamente quería mantener su pasado en secreto, pero Valerie había invadido su privacidad y traicionado su confianza. Tendría que decirle a Seras sobre esto, sobre Hastings, cuando regrese. No fue una conversación que Valerie mire con interés.

Pero aún estaba con dudas. Eso todavía no explicaba por qué Integra parecía tan interesada en Seras, o cómo Seras era un tirador tan hábil para un oficial de policía. Valerie volvió a pensar en lo que Hastings había dicho...

**_"Fue ese incidente en la parroquia hace un año..."_ **

Hace un año! Seras ya había sido miembro de Hellsing seis meses antes que el resto de su ejército se había unido. Así que había algo más en esto. Valerie se olvidó de su culpabilidad como el misterio más profundo. Ella se giro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el centro de la base, al único lugar que pude encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba: el puesto de mando.

Una parte de ella quería detenerse y olvidarse de todo esto. Seras es su amiga y compañera de equipo y no debe hurgando en su pasado. Ella podría tener una buena razón para guardar secretos. Pero como Valerie había dicho antes, ella odiaba ser mantenida en las sombras. y decidió seguir excavando hasta encontrar la verdad.

El puesto de mando es una fortaleza, edificios con tres pisos. Actúa como el centro de operaciones para los soldados en el extranjero, así como el centro de comunicaciones en el que se reunió información de inteligencia sobre amenazas de vampiros. De día o de noche, el edificio siempre está activo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de monitores y otros dispositivos electrónicos que se filtraba una variedad de información a las decenas de agentes y oficiales en el edificio. Ella vio a uno de los monitores que tenían una imagen de satélite de una ciudad rusa, y un oficial estaba dirigiendo a un equipo mientras buscaban cada casa. Otra pantalla tenía una colección de informes de homicidios en la exhibición, algunos de ellos extremadamente horrible, y un equipo de analistas estaba clasificando a cada uno de ellos.

Valerie navegó cuidadosamente su camino junto a ellos al tercer piso donde se encontraba la oficina del coronel Parker. Se detuvo en la puerta y se tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura. El coronel no era conocido por su paciencia. Tomando una respiración profunda, ella llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo coronel desde a dentro. Valerie entró y saludó.

La oficina de Parker fue modesta para un hombre de su posición. La habitación era sencilla, con sólo un archivador a un lado, un reloj, una sola ventana y un escritorio. A través de la ventana Valerie podía ver el sol comenzando a ponerse. La oficina podría haber pertenecido a nadie y Valerie adivino que no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí.

-Descanse cabo. ¿Qué puede hacer por usted?- El coronel estaba con algunos informes de misiones y sólo, salvó Valerie a simple vista cuando entró.

-Bueno, señor, se trata de Seras...- Esto captó el interés de Parker, y apartó la vista de los informes.

-Sí, yo estaba leyendo su expediente de cuenta, una solicitud para obtener más información sobre el cabo Victoria- Valerie se dio cuenta de que los informes sobre el escritorio de Parker eran las misiones de Los Gansos Salvajes. -Tendrá que ser más específica-

Valerie no estaba segura de cómo abordar el tema. ¿Parker se molestaría que había estado excavando en el pasado de Seras? ¿Se quedará impresionado por su curiosidad? Ella decidió ir por el método directo.

-¿Por qué no se nos dijo que Seras ya era miembro de Hellsing seis meses antes del ataque nazi?- Valerie había planeado decir seis meses antes de que ella se hubiera unido, pero el ataque nazi parecía más importante. Fue entonces cuando todo había cambiado, para Gran Bretaña, Valerie y Hellsing.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- La ignorancia de Parker era genuina.

**_"Él no lo sabe!"_ **

Así que Valerie le habló de cómo había estado investigando el pasado de Seras. Ella describió el incidente de Cheddar que Hastings le había hablado y posterior contratación de Seras, y cómo todo había sucedido hace un año. Para cuando terminó, Valerie se dio cuenta de que todo el toque de desinterés se había desvanecido de Parker.

El coronel apretó un botón del intercomunicador en su escritorio. –Tráeme a Walker- gruñó.

Unos momentos más tarde llegó la respuesta de Mac. -Um, sí señor? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar, señor?-

-Traeme todo lo que puedas encontrar en la lista del ejército Hellsing desde hace un año!- Valerie saltó cuando el coronel prácticamente le gritó.

**_"Supongo que él odia ser dejado en la oscuridad tanto como yo"_ **

-Um, señor...- Mac sonaba nervioso. -La mayoría de los registros fueron destruidos durante el ataque de hace seis meses-

-¡No me importa!- Parker parecía estar cada vez más enojado progresivamente. -Sólo tienes que encontrar todo lo que puedas y traerlo a mi oficina, ahora!-

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio absoluto. Parker se sentó en su escritorio y Valerie melancólica se puso firme sin atreverse a hacer un sonido. La tensión en el aire era palpable. Para bien o para mal, se había tropezado con un gran secreto. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Mac irrumpió en la habitación con una sola hoja de papel.

-Señor, esto es todo lo que pude encontrar, señor- Mac miró agotado, sino que sin duda había sido una carrea en todo el edificio para llegar lo más rápido posible -Son las bajas del ataque de San Valentín-

Valerie recordaba haber oído sobre el ataque de San Valentín. Un par de vampiros, Los Hermanos de San Valentín, habían irrumpido en la mansión Hellsing con un ejército de demonios y sacrificando casi todos los soldados. Había sido una advertencia para el nuevo ejército, para recordarles que deben estar siempre en guardia.

-¿Qué dice?-

-De los 96 miembros de la Hellsing, 84 fueron asesinados.-Mac continuo -De los 10 sobrevivientes, 8 no estaban en el momento del ataque-

-¿Aparece Seras Victoria en la lista?- Parker interrumpió.

-Um, no, señor- Mac continuó la lectura: -El único dos son Sir Integra Hellsing y su mayordomo Walter C. Dornez.- Mac levantó la vista del papel. -Él es el que escribió esto-

No era mucho, pero era mejor que nada, y que todavía plantea más preguntas...

**_"¿Si Seras había sido miembro de Hellsing en el momento del ataque, ¿por qué no se la menciona en el informe?"_ **

-Espera un segundo...- Valerie volvió a Mac -de los 96 miembros, hubo 84 muertos y 10 supervivientes. ¿Qué pasó con los otros 2?-

Mac volvió a mirar el papel y se encogió de hombros. ¿Pudo haber sido un error? ¿Cómo podían estar muertos si han sido sobrevivientes?

De repente Parker golpeó sus puños sobre la mesa, volando las hojas de papel por la habitación mientras se levantaba. La cara del coronel estaba roja de ira, sus dientes rechinaban, y sus ojos brillaron. Parecía como si estuviera en la batalla, listo para arremeter contra un oponente. Tanto Valerie y Mac instintivamente dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Es porque ya estaban muertos!- escupió.

**_"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir que ya están muertos?"_ **

-Integra, mentiroso puta!- Parker estaba temblando de la rabia. -Alucard no era el único!-

**_"¿Quién es Alucard? ¿Qué demonios está hablando?"_ **

Valerie nunca había visto el coronel Parker tan enojada antes. Se volvió a Mac que parecía tan preocupado como ella. El coronel finalmente logró recuperar cierta apariencia de contro,l antes de hablar.

-Recluta a los hombres, estoy designando una nueva operación de nivel superior en Harborough. Partimos en una hora-

-Sí, señor!- Mac saludado, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no mostrarlo -¿Quién estaremos asignando, señor?-

Parker miró directamente a Valerie. Sus ojos reflejaban su rabia apenas controlada. Ella todavía no tenía idea de lo que había hecho al coronel tan molesto.

-A todo el mundo-


	11. Masacre

 

Había sangre por todas partes. Cubría su uniforme, las manos, la cara y las armas. No era sólo la sangre de sus enemigos. Seras hiso una mueca de docenas de cortes y heridas que había sufrido. Estaba cansada. Tan cansada. Ella luchó para sostener las armas que se habían sentido tan ligeras pocas horas antes. Podía sentir sus movimientos cada vez más lentos. La lucha sin fin en este laberinto subterráneo había cobrado su precio.

Pero no había tiempo para descansar como otro vampiro y sus demonios doblaron la esquina, la intención de matar a los intrusos.

-Por favor, señora Integra!- Seras volvió a gritar como ella disparó los cañones masivos. -Suelta las restricciones!-

Sus gritos cayeron en oídos sordos. Integra estaba tan exhausta como ella. Granos frescos de sudor corrían por su rostro y su demanda también estaba cubierta de sangre. Su pistola se había quedado sin munición hace mucho tiempo, y ella cortó los necrófagos uno por uno con una espada afilada.

El vampiro era la amenaza más grande, sin embargo, acudió a Seras. Esquivando la lluvia de balas, él estaba cerca de ella en segundos, golpeo sus armas y cayeron al suelo. Los dos la derribaron bloqueándola, la lucha se libró en el suelo, ya que rodó por el suelo de piedra. Las dos criaturas sobrenaturales se vieron envueltos en una prueba de fuerza. El fracaso significaría la muerte. El vampiro se inclinó más cerca, sus ojos llenos de sed de sangre y su aliento fétido corriendo por el rostro de Seras. Su lengua se dividió dándole un siseo retiniano.

-Cuando le muestre su cadáver a los otros- susurró el vampiro -incluso Seriphus tendrá que reconocer mi potencial-

Seras no tenían idea de lo que el vampiro siseaba al hablar, pero como él no perdió el tiempo hablando, ella se las arregló para conseguir la mano superior e inmovilizarlo en el suelo. El vampiro rugió y se debatió, pero Seras no se detuvo. Ella se agarró a su brazo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Podía sentir los tendones de su hombro rompiendose como fibras de división. Pronto, la carne cedió y Seras lo arrancó limpiamente.

Como el vampiro gritó de dolor, la sangre brotaba de su herida, Seras se arrastró hasta donde sus armas habían caído al suelo. En un movimiento fluido ella los recogió, se giró y disparó contra el vampiro herido. Su cuerpo se estremeció, como si estuviera poseído, como docenas de rondas atravesaron su cuerpo. Por último, a medida que crecía aún, Seras se detuvo y se permitió contraer al suelo, agotada.

Pronto ella se despertó por Sir Integra, que parecía igual de cansada. Pero a pesar del agotamiento nunca mostró nada menos inquebrantable determinación.

-Por favor, Sir Integra,- le rogó de nuevo. -Suelta las ataduras-

Con sus plenos poderes, Seras podía matar a todos los vampiros aquí con facilidad, tal como lo había hecho con los nazis. ¿Por qué no iba a dejarla Integra?

-No es necesario liberar sus restricciones para matar a esta escoria- Integra no dio más explicaciones antes de continuar.

Seras probablemente se habría enfadado si no estubiera tan cansada. Dio un vistazo al cadáver acribillado a balazos del vampiro que silbo.

**_"Podía beber su sangre. Recuperar parte de mi fuerza..."_ **

Ella negó con la cabeza. Cuando uno bebía la sangre de los recién fallecidos, tomaba una parte de ellos a uno. Sus almas se mezclaron con el suyo propio. Es cierto que ella sería más poderosa y curaría sus heridas, pero ella no quería ninguna parte de estos monstruos en el interior de ella. Se apartó del vampiro y siguió a su amo.

¿Cuántos vampiros habían matado? ¿Cuántos más había? Las horas pasadas se habían convertido en un borrón para Seras. Algunos de los vampiros y demonios llevaban armas, cuchillos y armas de fuego de crudo que parecían pertenecer a un museo. Los vampiros parecían desorganizados, negándose a trabajar juntos para que pudieran reclamar toda la gloria para la matanza. Su arrogancia hizo posible que Seras e integra pudieran abrirse paso más profundamente en la guarida hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta de madera masiva.

Los dos demonios que vigilaban la entrada fueron enviados rápidamente con dos golpes de la espada de Integra. Pero a medida que la pareja se acercó a la puerta Seras vaciló.

**_"Algo está mal..."_ **

Era una especie de instinto, una especie de la naturaleza oculta que le dijo que no entraran por esa puerta. Integra notó la duda de Seras.

-¿Qué ves?-

Seras cerró los ojos y se concentró. Utilizo su tercer ojo, al igual que Alucard le había enseñado, y con ella pudo ver la habitación contigua. Era una cámara grande. La mayor que Seras había visto hasta ahora. Un solo bloque de piedra cubierto de sangre seca laico en el centro, cadenas colgaba desde el lado. Ella se estremeció mientras reflexionaba el destino del ex ocupante de la losa. Cambiando de tema, Seras siguió examinando la habitación.

**_"¡Es una trampa!"_ **

Hubo varios vampiros y enjambres de demonios que se esconden en las sombras, esperando para atacar a Seras e Integra cuando entraran en la habitación. Parecía que este grupo había dejado de lado sus ambiciones individuales con el fin de derrotar a su enemigo común. En el momento en que la puerta de madera se abriera, ellos atacarían. Seras compartió lo que había aprendido con Integra.

-Esto no cambia nada- Integra se inmutó -Ahora que sabemos que están esperando por nosotros, podemos cogerlos por sorpresa-

-Pero Sir Inte- Seras fue detenida por una sola mirada gélida de su amo.

-... Sí, señora...-

Seras consideró la situación. Si hubieran entrado en la trampa, entonces habrían sido sacrificadas. Aunque, como Integra había dicho que tenía el factor sorpresa. Pero Seras estaba tan débil. Si hubiera luchado con estos vampiros cuando entraron por primera vez en las catacumbas entonces no sería un problema. Pero ahora...

**_"¡No!, Yo puedo hacer esto"_ **

Seras levanto sus ametralladoras masivas y les disparo _a_ través de la puerta de madera. Muchos de los vampiros confiados murieron inmediatamente como las balas de plata con núcleo traspasaron sus corazones. Decenas de vampiros fueron abatidos por una lluvia de balas, como Seras disparaba dentro de la cámara.

Fue un caos completo. Los vampiros no habían previsto este tipo de ataque y cualquier apariencia de organización a la que tenían fue destruida. Algunos corrieron detrás de la cubierta, por temor a otra descarga, otros trataron de reunir a sus minions no-muertos y muchos de ellos yacían en el suelo muertos o moribundos, mientras sus secuaces tropezaban con uno al otro en un débil intento de ataque. Seras miró como Integra cargó en una horda de vampiros. Entonces, de repente, un grupo de vampiros que habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para escapar de la lesiones se abalanzaron sobre ella desde las sombras.

Todo sucedió muy rápido y antes que Seras pudiera reaccionar se encontraban sobre ella. Los vampiros desgarraron como bestias salvajes. Ella gritó y luchó como sus garras desgarraron su piel, derramando su sangre por el suelo. El frenético ataque fue tan intenso que Seras ni siquiera podía defenderse. Ella disparó sus cañones a ciegas en un intento desesperado por alejar a sus atacantes, pero sólo le tomo un momento de respiro antes de que los vampiros tomaran las armas de las manos y les arrancaron en pedazos.

Seras luchaba para ponerse de pie, pero los vampiros volvieron a terminar con ella. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a ella algo sucedió...

**_Poder_ ** _._

Seras podía sentir su fuerza de retorno. Más que eso, ella podía sentir sus poderes, siempre latente, rejuvenecimiento. Los vampiros lo sintieron también y vacilaron.

**_Tanto poder._ **

Podía sentir su deformación corporal. Los cortes y las heridas sanaron, su fuerza y sus sentidos se sentían mejorados más allá de cualquier vampiro normal, y su brazo...

Los vampiros vieron con horror como la carne en el brazo izquierdo de Seras se fundo y revelando un brazo hecha de sombras puras. Su transformación incluso parecía hacer reflexionar a los necrófagos descerebrados.

Las restricciones se habían levantado, y después de tanto tiempo, Seras estaba en el apogeo de su poder, una vez más. Ella se echó a reír.

**_"Se me había olvidado lo bien que sentía esto"._ **

Su risa creció y parecía un puente en el borde de la locura. No podía evitarlo. Este sentimiento era eufórico!. Seras había pasado tanto tiempo en preocuparse por alimentarse y evitando el sol, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Estos vampiros... no... Estos mosquitos no podían aspirar a estar en contra de ella.

Su ataque fue repentino y sin piedad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los demonios restantes parecían a punto de estallar como Seras los hiso trizas. Disfruto el temor de los vampiros cuando se volvieron a correr. Incluso dejó que ellos se acercan a la puerta antes de que ella se acercara con su sombra, y les arrancó el corazón.

Uno de los vampiros intentó atacar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo desesperado como Seras los cortó. Ella sin esfuerzo cortó el brazo, luego el otro. Se tomó su tiempo mientras desmembró al vampiro pieza a pieza hasta que finalmente le concedio la merced de la muerte.

**_"Esto es divertido!"_ **

Cuando Seras había combatido a los nazis, que había sido impulsada por el dolor y la rabia por la muerte de sus amigos. Pero ahora ella disfrutaba en la masacre. Ella disfrutó especialmente, dejar a la presa que pensara que estaba a salvo, dándoles un pequeño rayo de esperanza cuando se acercaron a la salida, o se escondieran en las sombras antes de que ella apareciera y los matará.

También hubo algunos que estaban demasiado heridos para luchar. Ellos trataron desesperadamente de arrastrarse lejos de Seras o fingieron estar muertos. De cualquier manera, casualmente, caminaba hasta ellos, y poco a poco se inclinaba a sus caras antes de arrancar su corazón. Las últimas cosas que iban a ver eran los fríos ojos rojos despiadados de Seras.

Se lo merecían también. Había incontables vampiros en este cuarto, los hombres y mujeres cuyas vidas habían sido despojados cruelmente por los vampiros. Honestamente, sin embargo, Seras no le importaba eso ahora. Ella estaba matando porque puede y porque era divertido.

Demasiado pronto, la danza de la muerte. Seras había matado a la mayoría de los vampiros. Sólo había una a la izquierda, una mujer vampiro escondida en la esquina.

-Por favor... no- suplicó la mujer como Seras se acercó lentamente. El rostro de pesadilla de la vampiresa era ahora una máscara de terror.

-Por favor... no- Seras se burló, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Algo hizo que la mujer parecíera extrañamente humana como se acurrucó en un rincón.

**_"Es el miedo. Una cosa tan humana"_ **

Seras cogió a la mujer por el cuello y la mantuvo por encima del suelo. La sonrisa en su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa demente al contemplar a la mejor, de manera para saborear esta matanza final.

**_"Voy a empezar con los brazos"_ **

Ella utilizó su sombra para cortar la carne de la mujer como la mantequilla. Los dedos de los pies se fueron al lado, y luego los pies. El sonido de los huesos de última hora se mezclaba con sus gritos de dolor, era música para Seras. Tendones de los músculos y la carne se cayó al suelo a sus pies. Quedó cautivada por la visión de la sangre de la mujer que fluye por su cuerpo roto. Era como un juego. ¿Cuánto dolor podía Seras infligir antes que muriera esta vampiresa patética excusa?


	12. La Mano de la Muerte

 

**_"Me estoy muriendo..."_ **

Esa realidad fría hirió a Darius más que toda la plata del mundo. La muerte, y el miedo a la muerte fueron los conceptos que había olvidado hace décadas. Él no tenía ninguna ilusión de que cuando muriera no habría un paraíso que lo esperaba. Se sentía como si una gran mano estaba tratando de llegar a su alma y tironeaba hacia abajo para quemarlo en las fosas del fuego del infierno por la eternidad.

**_"Todo por culpa de esa chica Hellsing ..."_ **

¿Quién era ella? Un vampiro que caza a su propia especie? El prisionero no había mencionado nada sobre el uso de un vampiro en Hellsing. Darius la había subestimado y por su arrogancia ella había arrancado su brazo y le disparó con balas de plata.

**_"Esa chica desgraciada..."_ **

Darius trató de gruñir, pero todo lo que salió de su malformación, la garganta acribillado a balazos fue un gorgoteo débil. El dolor era insoportable. La plata presente por todo su cuerpo ardía como ácido. Uno de sus ojos había sido arrancado y sus miembros estaban unidos por los tendones más delgados de carne. Él vio como irremediablemente la preciosa sangre brotaba donde su brazo había estado. Esa mujer vampiro no puede haber atravesado el corazón, pero todo lo que quería decir era que no iba a morir rápidamente.

**_"Me estoy muriendo..."_ **

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Horas? Minutos? Segundos? La mano de la muerte se acercaba. Darius ya podía sentir su mente oscureciendo y sus miembros cada vez más pesados. No podía contar con los otros Maestros en busca de ayuda. En las catacumbas los débiles y rotos fueron abandonados.

**_"Sangre. Necesito sangre..."_ **

Era el miedo lo que, lo conducía. El miedo desgarrador de su propia mortalidad le permitió encontrar la voluntad para moverse. Darío logró forzar su forma rota de pie. Para poner un pie delante del otro. El suelo estaba empapado en sangre, pero era todo suyo. Necesitaba sangre humana. Sangre _Virgen_.

_Newt ..._

¿Podría la chica humana seguir viva? No. Había pasado casi un día desde que Daríus la había sellado dentro con los necrófagos. Pero su cuerpo... la bolsa carnosa de sangre aún podría estar intacta. Con esperanza renovada, Darius fue cojeando hacia la habitación oculta.

No estaba lejos de él, pero cada paso sacudiendo su cuerpo dolorido. Un viaje que tomaba no más de un minuto se sintió como una eternidad. Las manchas de sangre adornaban la pared que utilizaba para sostenerse en pie. Por último, como Darius logró arrastrase hacia el pasadizo secreto que conducía a la habitación, con la mandíbula rota contorsionó en una parodia de una sonrisa. Había esperanza.

Él débilmente trazó la pared con el brazo restante; sus dedos rotos casi pierden el interruptor oculto. Darius hizo una mueca mientras forzaba su peso hacia abajo para activar el mecanismo. Podía oír piedras retumbantes y engranajes de giro como la pared retrocedió para revelar su habitación oculta. Darius casi colapsó mientras entraba en el cuarto oscuro. Incluso mientras luchaba en el borde de la muerte, la oscuridad podía mantener secretos para él, y él vio la habitación claramente a través de su único ojo.

**_"Los ghouls..."_ **

Ha habido docenas de ghouls aquí cuando Newt había sido sellada. Todos los niños desde antes de que Darius se había convertido en un Maestro. Nunca entendió por qué Seriphus secuestraba a los niños. Esos, los humanos débiles de voluntad débil nunca duraban. Incluso como no-muertos, Seriphus los quería ocultos a su vista, encerrados en esta habitación más allá de las miradas indiscretas.

Ahora, sin embargo, muchos de los niños estaban realmente muertos. Sus cuerpos en descomposición yacían derrumbados en el suelo como si su no-vida se había terminado abruptamente y sin aviso. Sólo ocho de los necrófagos permanecieron, aún sin rumbo vagando por el cuarto. Darius observó cómo uno de esos demonios se detuvo de repente, cayó al suelo y murió.

**_"¿Qué? ..."_ **

Darius se dio cuenta de que estos demonios estaban siendo llamados a la muerte como los vampiros que ellos habían convertidos fueron asesinados. Tenía que ser ese vampiro Hellsing que los asesino, muchos de los maestros por sí misma. Es cierto que ella había sido poderosa... pero para lograr esto...

Dos vampiros más cayeron al suelo.

El tiempo era corto. Darius vio el cadáver de Newt tumbado boca abajo en la esquina de la habitación. Está en buen estado! No habría más que suficiente de sangre que le quedaba por regenerar su cuerpo. Se sintió demasiado excitado y trató de correr a su cuerpo. En su prisa, se le rompió los huesos destrozados en su pierna derecha debajo de su propio peso.

Un grito de dolor se le escapó cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo a escasos metros de la chica. Una vez más, podía sentir la mano invisible acercándose en torno a él.

**_"No cuando estoy tan cerca!"_ **

Él utilizó su única arma para arrastrarse más cerca de la chica. Poco a poco, se las arregló para alcanzar y agarrar su pierna atrayéndola hacia él.

De repente, Darius sintió un dolor agudo y cegador en la mano. Obligó a su cabeza y vio que un hueso roto, afilado como un cuchillo, atravesando a través de él. Newt estaba delante de él, la mano en el arma improvisada.

-¿Cómo?- Fue todo lo que Darius pudo expresar. Sonaba más como un revoltijo de sonidos a través de su garganta desgarrada. Si Newt entiende, entonces no dio muestras de ello.

-Darius ...- Newt parecía medio vivo. Estaba pálido y cubierta de arañazos. Parecía que ella estaba de pie sola por una gran fuerza de voluntad. Sus ojos cansados se abrieron de pronto con comprensión cayó en la cuenta. Ella no pudo haber sabido lo que le pasó a Darius, pero era claro para ambos que ahora estaba a su merced.

-Tú necesitas mi sangre para sobrevivir- Afirmó con total naturalidad. La niña es rápida. Darius podía ver por qué Seriphus había tomado el gusto a ella. Se tomó un momento para contemplar algo, y luego continuó hablando en el mismo tono inexpresivo -Yo estaría feliz de darle un poco de... por un precio-

¿Newt está jugando? ¿Qué podría esa chica desear de Darius? Lo único que quería darle a ella en este momento era una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-¿Qué?- Una vez más, la palabra era apenas comprensible que sale de la boca de Darius. No estaba seguro de si Newt en realidad podría decirle lo que había dicho, o simplemente asume él.

-Quiero que supliques.- Sus labios rotos separaron en una sonrisa débil. -Quiero que me llames maestro...-

**_"¡Vete al infierno bolsa de carne miserable!"_ **

Pero al sentir la mano de la muerte lo abarco aún más, Darío tuvo que reconsiderarlo. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, esta chica era su única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Su orgullo había permitido que la chica vampiro arrancara su brazo; él no dejaría que el orgullo sea su caída de nuevo. Además, tan pronto como él sane, él rompería la cabeza de Newt y drenarla hasta la última gota de su cuerpo. Sin misericordia, Darius finalmente escupió las palabras que Newt quería oír.

-Por favor...-

**_"Ella tendrá que pagar un alto precio por esto!"_ **

-... Maestro...-

Newt se echó a reír. Sonaba tan inocente y pura que viene de los doce años de edad de la niña, pero Darius sabía que la risa era a su dolor. Ella se burlaba de él, y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Se tumbó en el suelo, su vida se mide en segundos y la chica seguía riendo. Darius se convirtió cegado por la rabia. Él quiso el brazo de Newt para moverlo para que pudiera rasgarlo, pero permaneció inmóvil. Cada gramo de energía que le quedaba se había ido.

Finalmente se detuvo. La risa parecía haber agotado aún más, pero a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo, sus ojos reflejaba únicamente una sensación de triunfo. Hasta ahora, la chica había sonado sin emoción, como si estuviera en shock. Pero como ella se arrodilló y le susurró al oído, su voz estaba mezclada con un siniestro placer...

-NO-

Darius sólo podía mirar con ira como Newt volvió para irse. Iba a dejarlo aquí para que muera, al igual que Darius la había dejado hace mucho tiempo. Pero mientras el cuerpo destrozado de Darío no puede obedecer a su mente, había otros que lo haría. Él extendió la mano con su conciencia a los pocos ghouls que quedan en la habitación. Sus cuerpos se pusieron rígidos cuando se adentró en sus almas atormentadas.

Poco a poco, Darius cortó las conexiones de cada ghoul tenía a sus amos de vampiro y se unió a sus esencias con los suyos. Era fácil, ya que los vampiros siempre habían olvidado de estos demonios. Pronto llegaron a ser unidos a él, sus cuerpos que actúan como extensiones de su propio.

Darius habría fruncido el ceño si pudiera. Estos ghouls tamaño infantil eran débiles y decrépitos después de décadas de descomposición. En verdad, eran tan inútiles como lo habían sido en la vida. Sin embargo, los huesos de sus manos se habían reducido a los picos afilados, los dientes podrían desgarrar la carne y todavía podían moverse, algo que Darío no podía. Ellos promulgar su venganza sobre Newt, y traer su sangre con él.

Newt era completamente ajeno a los demonios mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida. Ellos salieron de las sombras acercándose detrás de ella, completamente en silencio. Todo lo que necesitaban era un bocado o una huelga y luego lo desgarrarían miembro por miembro. Darius miró a través de su mira puesta únicamente en la anticipación como uno de los necrófagos alcanzo a Newt. La chica estaba indefensa y débil. Ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Pero así como la garra del ghoul, la mano se detuvo, se quedó a centímetros de Newt. Darius sintió una conciencia mucho más poderosa que la suya tomando el control de los necrófagos.

**_Seriphus_ ** _..._

¿Por qué Seriphus detiene a los ghoul? ¿Por qué no iba a ayudarlo? Darius sólo podía mirar con horror como Newt alcanzó la salida y comenzó a buscar el interruptor para bloquear la entrada

**_"¿Por qué, Seriphus?"_ **

Para su sorpresa, la voz de su amo le llenó la mente, en el fondo, frío y calculador.

**_-Has fallado, Darius. No voy a permitir que usted tome a esa chica de mí simplemente para salvar su patética vida-_ **

Las paredes comenzaron a hacer ruido y agitar de nuevo ya que llegó a su fin. Newt había encontrado el interruptor. Ella dio a Darius una última sonrisa amarga como las paredes se cerraron en portazos, sellándolo. Ahora los demonios volvieron, impulsado por su nuevo amo, a la fiesta de Darius.

**_"La muerte es la única recompensa que se merece."_ **

Darius se enfrentó a la muerte en silencio. Se quedó inmóvil en el suelo como los necrófagos arrastrando los pies hacia su forma. Encontró una especie de serenidad al aceptar lo inevitable. En su mente, sólo había una cosa que podía pensar.

**_"¿Qué quiere Seriphus con esa chica?"_ **

Por el momento los demonios le llegaron, Darius ya estaba muerto.


	13. Preparaciones

 

-Y vamos a enviar a todos y cada uno de esos hijos de puta de nuevo a la fosas del infierno!-

-Huurah!-

Los aplausos de su equipo se hicieron eco en su pequeña tienda. Su jefe de pelotón, el sargento Crosby había mantenido a ellos encerrados aquí durante lo que parecieron siglos, para escuchar una conferencia que de alguna manera no parece proporcionar realmente información.

Era difícil decir cuántos años tenía Crosby. El sargento se mostró muy fuerte y joven, excepto por su pelo canoso. Desde luego, no se comportó como un veterano experimentado, siempre fanfarroneando sobre sus logros como si estuviera hablando con un grupo de nuevos reclutas.

Mackenzie contuvo un gruñido de fastidio. Crosby fue una marinero demasiado entusiasta que sólo sabía cómo disparar y seguir órdenes. Táctica, estrategia y la improvisación siempre se quedaron para Mac. El resto del escuadrón 4, Los legionarios, lo sabían también.

**_"No es que eso me ayuda en el final."_ **

Al hacer referencia a la incompetencia de Crosby, Mac había matado a su propia carrera militar. Él era tan valioso para Crosby que el líder del escuadrón se aseguró de que Mac se quede como privado y siempre trabajando para él. Fue apenas el destino que Mac había imaginado cuando se había unido a los militares hace apenas tres años.

-Vamos a mostrar a esos vampiros lo que sucede cuando se meten con Hellsing!- Crosby hinchó el pecho. Probablemente estaba tratando de buscar intimidar o inspiración, pero Mac pensó que sólo parecía una tontería. -¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Señor- Adam dio un paso adelante -¿Qué es tan especial acerca de esas luces que hemos establecido a fuera?-

-Yo uh...- Crosby dudo -¿luces?- No esperaba realmente contestar a cualquier pregunta. Mac supuso, el líder del escuadrón había pasado la última hora dar con esa inspiración, e inútil, informativa.

-Esas luces son parte de nuestro nuevo arsenal anti-vampiros- Mac respondió -Ellos usan luces ultravioletas enfocadas a imitar el efecto del sol-

Su jefe de escuadra enrojeció de vergüenza. Mac lo a expuso una vez más su ineptitud.

-Uh, Walker privado!- Tartamudeó Crosby. -Vaya a ver con el Coronel y asegúrese de que... de que todo marche bien-

-Sí, señor!- Mac saludó y salió de la tienda con impaciencia.

**_"¿Cómo Crosby ingreso en Hellsing? Demonios, ¿cómo pudo incluso llegar a ser un sargento?"_ **

Mac no se dirigió a la tienda de mando del Coronel, él sólo vagó por el campamento que se había instalado en la entrada de la guarida del vampiro. Si algo cambiaba él sería uno de los primeros en que Parker llamaba sucesivamente. Al igual que Crosby, Parker encontró talentos invaluable en Mac, aunque ninguno de ellos los admitirian.

**_"Agradecimiento está sobrevalorado. Es lo suficientemente bueno para saber que estoy haciendo la diferencia y salvar vidas"_ **

Él no se había unido al ejército en una búsqueda de la gloria personal. Mac había sobresaltado en la escuela, donde se graduó primero en su clase. Huérfano desde muy joven, no tenía vínculos con el hogar, o alguien lo detuviera. Mac podría haber hecho nada, pero en cambio se unió a las fuerzas armadas.

Algunos podrían haber cuestionado su elección de carrera, sino para Mac era un pan comido. Él nunca se arrepintió de ello tampoco. Ser parte del ejército le hizo sentir como si fuera parte de algo más grande, como si estuviera haciendo una diferencia. Alguien en Hellsing debe haber reconocido su valor y por ello Mac fue trasladado, fue a salvar vidas sobre una base regular.

Sin embargo, parecía que Adam y James, los otros dos miembros de su equipo, fueron los únicos que aún reconocían a Mac. Todo el mundo parecía disfrutar de gritarle al sobre cualificados privado.

Mac sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos cínicos. Siguió vagando por el campamento, viendo cómo se emplazamientos de arma puesta a punto y escuadrones preparados para entrar en la guarida de los vampiros. Coronel Parker no había sido capaz de llevar a todos de Hellsing aquí, pero definitivamente había llevado a todo el que podía tener en sus manos inmediatamente. No eran los únicos aquí tampoco. Ellos habían encontrado un coche abandonado, registrado a Hellsing, estacionado frente a la entrada. Lo extraño era, después de inspeccionar el vehículo Parker lo destruyó antes que nadie podría conseguir una buena mirada en ello.

**_"Algo está pasando..."_ **

Mac se sacudió de sus divagaciones sin sentido. Coronel Parker lo comunicaría a todos para que sepan lo que sucedía cuando era el momento adecuado. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había visto a otro vagando cerca de la tienda de la otra escuadra. Escuadrón 13, los gansos salvajes.

**_"Escudron Valerie y Seras"_ **

Mac se encogió al recordar el interrogatorio de Valerie. Había estado a punto de llegar a las manos de averiguar si se estaba escondiendo algo. ¿Por qué el médico había estado tan interesada en donde Seras había ido?

**_"Supongo que si Sir Integra llamó a alguien de Los Legionarios, me gustaría saber por qué"_ **

Seras no parece ser el tipo para ser albergar cualquier tipo de secreto. Es cierto que era una persona introvertida, prefiriendo permanecer en el interior del cuartel en vez de charlar con otros soldados, pero era amable. Mac se dio cuenta de que ella era, probablemente, la única oficial superior que lo trató con respeto. ¿Qué quiso decir el coronel Parker cuando dijo que ya estaban muertos?

**_"Probablemente he oído mal"_ **

Se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo profundamente la esperanza de que todo esto fuera un malentendido. Seras nunca causó ningún problema y ayudó a mucha gente, pero Parker estaba actuando como si hubiera matado a su propia madre.

-Me siento responsable, ¿sabes?-

Mac hizo una pausa. Valerie estaba hablando con alguien dentro de la tienda. Por una vez su voz no se lleno de ira, pero en su lugar sonaba un poco abatida. Mac sabía que no debería estar escuchando, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él. Silenciosamente se acerco más, en un intento de escuchar más.

-No vayas a culparte a ti misma, doctor- Esa voz profunda y ronca sólo podía ser el cabo Hayes o Brock ya que su equipo lo llama así -No es algo que hubieras previsto venir-

-Ya lo sé!- La voz de Valerie fue una vez más el discurso intimidatorio que Mac estaba acostumbrado. -Es sólo que ... estamos aquí por algo que yo dije. Cuando hablé con Parker que sonaba como si estuviera listo para matar a Seras y yo todavía no entiendo por qué-

Se produjo una pausa. Mac se inclinó más cerca.

-Todo tiene que ver con su pasado- Valerie finalmente continuó hablando. -¿Cómo se enteró de que estaba en la policía de Cheddar?-

Era una buena pregunta. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Mac había hecho su propia investigación. En los archivos de Seras decía claramente que había sido reclutada de una fuerza de policía, pero nunca había especificado de dónde.

-Lo he oído en alguna parte, supongo-

Mac deseó poder participar en la conversación y comunicar a Brock por los detalles, pero Valerie parecía satisfecha con la respuesta del corporal.

-Sólo espero que nadie se muera porque hemos venido aquí-

Mac se sorprendió por la súbita risa de Brock.

-Viene con el trabajo, doctor. Sólo estamos matando el tiempo hasta el momento en que nos maten. El lado moribundo no es tan malo. Nosotros estamos haciendo la misión de Dios, ¿recuerdas? Dice aquí en el uniforme. La muerte acaba, y significa que tenemos un boleto exprés al cielo-

La declaración de Bleak sonaba como Valerie estaba convencida.

-Ya, supongo que tienes razón. Tu sabes, yo no te he visto como el tipo religioso. ¿Piensas en la otra vida a menudo?-

Por un momento, Mac no reconoció la voz de Brock. El hombretón era normalmente jovial con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero ahora no había una pizca de humor en su voz.

-No pasa un día que lo piense, doctor. No pasa un día-

Algo en la forma Brock habló envió escalofríos por la espalda de Mackenzie.


	14. La culpa

 

Algo estaba mal.

Fue esta sensación molesta en el interior de Seras, como si hubiera algo importante que había olvidado. Hizo una pausa y tomó un momento para contemplar.

**_"Todos los demonios están muertos... casi todos los vampiros... ¿Qué me estoy olvidando?"_ **

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gemidos molestos de un vampiro mutilado a sus pies. En un movimiento fluido Seras le cortó por la mitad para detener el ruido. Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió. Esa mujer había sido el último vampiro en el lugar y Seras había estado experimentando con diferentes tipos de tortura. Era como el arte, por lo que muchos nuevos métodos para descubrir y el único límite era la creatividad de seras

Ella irritada recorrió el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a otra víctima. No hubo tal suerte. Cada persona en la habitación ya estaba muerta, excepto Seras.

**_"Bueno, yo también estoy muerta, ahora que lo pienso en ello"_ **

Ella sonrió ante su propia broma. Una lástima que no había alguien aquí que pudiera contárselo. Otra vez esa sensación molesta regresó. No fue sino hasta que Seras cogió el olor de la sangre virgen que ella recordaba.

**_"Integra!"_ **

Pensamientos de la tortura y la sed de sangre rápidamente se desvaneció para ser sustituido por la compasión y la preocupación por su amo. Por otra parte, los recuerdos de dónde estaba y qué estaba aquí devuelta. Era como si Seras había quedado atrapada en un sueño de la masacre y sólo ahora volviendo a la realidad. Ella miró a su alrededor, sorprendida por la carnicería que había trabajado, y por fin vio el cuerpo inerte de Integra en el suelo.

Seras rápidamente corrió al lado de su amo. Integra yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, un charco de su propia sangre formando a su alrededor.

-Integra-

No hubo respuesta. La sangre continuaba saliendo de una herida en el pecho de Integra. Seras reformo su brazo sombrío para asumir su forma humana una vez más para que pudiera tratar de detener el flujo de sangre. Pero incluso mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la herida, ella sabía que era inútil. Integra estaba muriendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

¿Cómo Integra se había lesionado? No hubo demonios o vampiros cerca de ella, y la lesión no se veía como si hubiera sido cometido por garras o dientes. Seras se estremeció al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

**_"Oh Dios"_ **

No podía ser. Seras excavó cuidadosamente su mano en la herida, temiendo lo que podría revelar.

**_"Oh Dios, por favor no! Oh Dios."_ **

Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando ella sacó una bala con núcleo de plata de Integra. Se quemó en su mano, pero con sus restricciones en libertad, ni siquiera la plata bendita de verdad podía hacerle daño. Lo que su daño era infinitamente más que eso, significaba que había sido responsable de la lesión de Integra.

Seras poner las piezas juntas en su mente. A medida que el grupo de vampiros le había abrumado, Integra fue a salvarla. En cambio, ella le habían disparado cuando Seras disparó salvajemente sus armas. Integra estaba muriendo a causa de Seras.

Ella luchó contra una oleada de pánico. Ella recordó el día que la mansión Hellsing fue atacaqda, cuando Pip murió intentando salvarla. Ella lo había mantenido, sin remedio, en sus brazos como su vida se escapaba. Ahora mismo sucedía con Integra.

**_"Yo no voy a dejarla morir así!"_ **

Podría haber suministros médicos en el coche!. Sin pensarlo dos veces Seras con cautela recogió a Integra y echó a correr hacia la salida. Toda esta guarida subterránea tenía el mismo aspecto; con sinuosas corredores que podrían llevarla a diferentes caminos. Seras no tenían el lujo de saber dónde podría conducirla. En cambio, se limitó a seguir el rastro de cadáveres postrados dado por sus batallas anteriores.

Seras vio un borrón mientras se precipitó a través de estos puntos de referencia macabros a una velocidad inhumana. A pesar de toda la distancia que cubría, la vida de Integra se seguía desvaneciendo. Ella finalmente consiguió llegar al túnel que conduce a la superficie. La pendiente rocosa era lo único que mantenía a Seras cerca de la superficie.

Subió con cuidado por las piedras y la tierra hacia la salida. Finalmente, pudo ver la luz al final del túnel.

**_"La luz?"_ **

Eso no estaba bien. Secuencias de la luz fluía en el túnel de la superficie. Más fuerte que el sol, sin embargo, no debe ser mañana por unas cuantas horas. Seras podía sentir el pulso de Integra debilitándose. No había tiempo para dudar. Extraña luz o no, Seras saltó fuera del túnel.

Ella fue atacada inmediatamente por una cacofonía de ruidos. Oyó seguridades de armas que se desbloquearon, el zumbido de los helicópteros y los gritos de los hombres de la alarma a su llegada. Lo único que podía confiar era en el sonido. Seras sentía como si el mismo sol se paró frente a ella, incluso con sus poderes vampíricos completos tuvo que apartar la mirada. La luz era mucho más que una irritación, y ella no tenía ninguna duda de que un vampiro menor se retorcíria de dolor en este momento.

-¡Alto el fuego!- Una voz resonó desde el caos.

Coronel Parker salió de la luz, flanqueado por dos soldados, armados entrenados sobre Seras. Cuando los soldados reconocieron un compañero de Hellsing, se relajaron. Uno de los hombres habló por la radio y las luces se apagaron.

El claro en el cañón se había transformado en un campamento militar. Debía de haber por lo menos una docena de escuadrones allí. Algunos fueron Desemvalijando el equipo, la creación de un perímetro o comprometidos en alguna otra tarea militar mientras que unos pocos se detuvieron a observar la actividad en la entrada del túnel. Dos helicópteros se desembarcaron así, descargando soldados y equipos adicionales. Había incluso un tanque; Seras ni siquiera sabía que Hellsing tenía uno. Esta fue, sin duda, la operación militar más grande que había visto nunca.

Las únicas personas que parecían notar su llegada fueron el coronel y sus escoltas. Era raro que Parker estuviera en el campo, sobre todo cerca de una guarida de vampiros activo. Era casi como si hubiera estado esperando sólo por Seras.

Ella recordó evitar los ojos del coronel. No tenía ningún significado para un verdadero vampiro y mientras su cuerpo se parecía a la de un ser humano, no podía hacer nada en sus ojos que eran orbes de sangre. Una mirada a ellos y su verdadera naturaleza sería rebelada.

-Cabo Victoria- el uniforme del coronel parecía nuevo y estaba impecable, mientras que Seras estaba cubierta de sangre y suciedad -Pensé que podría…-

-Integra esta herida!- Parker parecía molesto por la interrupción, pero cuando vio a Integra en brazos de Seras 'inmediatamente comprendió la urgencia de la situación.

-¡Necesitamos un médico aquí ahora! -gritó por la radio -Dime qué diablos pasó?-

Seras vacilo. ¿Qué iba a decirle al coronel? Ella considero mentirle, pero se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna explicación que pudiera darle que lo satisfaga. ¿Cómo podía explicarle saliendo de una guarida de vampiros, su uniforme empapado de sangre, llevando Integra Hellsing?

-Yo ... no puedo señor ...-

-Por supuesto que no puedes- No parecía sorprendido. La expresión en el rostro de Parker fue de decepción, como si hubiera esperado Parker lo peor y conseguido mucho, pero Seras creyó ver algo más en ellos. Fue despreco?

**_"Exactamente que está haciendo Hellsing aquí?"_ **

Integra habría sabido qué hacer. Ella habría sabido qué decir, pero Integra fue acuñado en los brazos de Seras tan indefensa como una niña recién nacida.

En ese momento, el médico llegó.

-Señor, ¿qué está pasando ...- La voz de Valerie se desvaneció cuando vio a Seras. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio toda la sangre -Seras? Jesucristo, ¿estás bien?-

-Estoy bien!, Sir Integra necesita ayuda!-

Se sentía como si todo el mundo se movía en cámara lenta. ¿No podían ver cada segundo que importaban? Ojos de Valerie sólo se abrieron más cuando vio a Sir Integra en brazos de Seras. Ella se enfrenta finalmente a cara con el infame líder de la Organización Hellsing, aunque no de una manera que ella había esperado.

**_"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_ **

Seras no dejó pasar la voz en su cabeza. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que había leído los pensamientos de Valerie. Eso era nuevo. Desde que Integra había sido herida, fue como si se están levantando las restricciones de los poderes de ella

Al instante la confusión de Valerie pasó, y ella estaba de nuevo a ser el médico profesional. Ella instruyó a Seras para colocar a Integra en el suelo y comenzó a remendar la herida. Seras vio con una mezcla de miedo y temor como Valerie dio su evaluación.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre. No sé si puedo salvarla...-

**_"No!"_ **

Seras cayó de rodillas, ella se arrodilló sobre Integra, lágrimas inundaron en sus ojos. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Integra, no cuando tantos otros habían muerto. Peor aún, era la idea de que la muerte de Integra sería la causa de ella.

-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho- Seras miraba con desesperación en el rostro de Integra. Esperando algún signo de vida, pero era como si su amo se había dormido.

**_"¿Qué diablos?"_ **

Otro pensamiento perdido de Valerie. Seras levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Valerie.

Ella estaba paralizada por los ojos de Seras. Ya no eran los inocentes ojos azules que Valerie había visto, pero ahora eran orbes de color carmesí de un vampiro. Seras ni siquiera les importaba. ¿Y qué si Valerie pudo ver sus ojos? ¿Y qué si ella vio las lágrimas de sangre? Lo único que importaba era Integra.

-Por favor, ayudarla- Seras suplicó.

Valerie se quedó inmóvil, su mente acelerada. Seras podía sentir su confusión y sus sospechas, pero Valerie era demasiado buena para un soldado a dejar que la distraiga de su trabaja. Ella regresó a la tarea en cuestión, se centró exclusivamente en salvar a Integra.

Sus hábiles manos evalúan rápidamente la lesión sin causar mayores daños. Hizo caso omiso de la sangre que se filtra en su uniforme y el ruido del campamento. Era como si Valerie estaba en otro mundo. Era sólo ella y el paciente.

-Se ve como una sola herida de bala en el pecho. Voy a Removerle lo mejor que pueda, pero no sé si lo logre-

Parker ni siquiera parecía estremecerse con la noticia. Su rostro permaneció tallado en una mueca mientras se alzaba sobre ellos tres. Seras se volvió más abrumada por la emoción. Realmente era su culpa. Realmente había sido por su culpa.

**_"Una sola bala de mi propia arma!"_ **

Seras no podía dejar de culparse. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y sollozó en silencio.

-Todo esto es mi culpa...-

El mundo parecía desaparecer, y Seras sola con su dolor. Ella iba a perder a Integra, al igual que la forma en que había perdido a Alucard, Walter, Pip, sus amigos en la policía, los ex soldados en Hellsing y ... y ...

**_"Mis padres..."_ **

De repente, ella fue traída a la realidad. Seras sintió algo de metal colocado en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que era el cañón de un revólver. Detrás de ella, oyó la voz del coronel Parker.

-Lo sé-

Y entonces él le disparó.


	15. La ambición

 

-¡Cobardes! Todos ustedes son más que débiles, llorones cobardes!-

Seriphus rompió un jarrón contra la pared. Fue una reliquia de un siglo de antigüedad, un trozo de su propia colección, pero en su ira que ni siquiera le importaba. En su cámara personal fueron los últimos de los Maestros, a poco más de una docena. Estas criaturas mortales de la noche se encogían de miedo bajo la ira de Seriphus. Esta chusma había sobrevivido el ataque de la chica vampiro no porque era de gran alcance, sino porque el todo lo había evitado justo.

**_"Esta banda de vampiros no tiene ningún valor para mí"_ **

Una vez, en los siglos pasados, un vampiro se había pronunciado sobre las tierras mortales con puño de hierro. Su leyenda había sido escrita con la sangre de miles de inocentes. Se dijo que su poder podía hacer que la misma tierra temblara con su presencia, que él era invencible, indestructible e imparable.

**_"Los océanos de sangre. Dicen que la deriva a través de océanos de sangre."_ **

Seriphus suspiró. Esa era su ambición. Los Maestros estaban destinados a ser los dueños de todo. Pero uno puede crecer perezoso en la inmortalidad. La muerte es tan fuerte motivada, tal efecto final que se acerca más a cada momento. Sin ella, Seriphus había vuelto complaciente.

Miró a la multitud patéticos reunidos en su habitación. Todos se encogieron en silencio mientras meditaba.

Se había dado cuenta de esto hace décadas, por supuesto. Parecía que no sólo transformando a un mortal en un vampiro no los convierte en verdaderos soldados de la oscuridad. Ellos desperdiciaron los regalos que les había dado por hartarse de sangre y consumiéndose bajo tierra como los animales. Es por eso que él había comenzado a tomar a los niños, para cultivar su fuerza desde una edad temprana.

-Los seres humanos, sin duda, entran en las catacumbas en cualquier momento- Habló en voz baja, sin embargo, su voz resonó en toda la habitación -Si desea redimirse entonces le sugiero que sacrifiquen a todos los que puedan-

-Pero sin embargo- Los subordinados se congelaron en un gesto oculto de Sérifos. Cada Maestro fue atado a su voluntad. Se había convertido el primero de los Maestros, y que se había vuelto más y así sucesivamente. Pero al final, todos se podían rastrear su linaje a él. Siempre existía el riesgo de que un vampiro creciera ambicioso y tratara de matar a Sérifos, bebiendo su sangre con el fin de alcanzar el poder y la libertad, pero tal cosa no había ocurrido. Fue decepcionante en realidad. Todos ellos carecían de esa ambición y unidad, contenido simplemente siendo esclavos de voluntad de el

Él fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por los gemidos del subalterno, todavía congelado donde estaba. Seriphus consideró brevemente hacer un ejemplo de este hombre débil que se atrevería a cuestionar, pero este tipo de satisfacciones no podía ser indulgente.

**_"Todos ellos morirán de una forma u otra"_ **

La verdad es que la vida de estos vampiros ya no le importaba a Sérifos. Había visto en la decepción, ya que habían ascendido a nada. Ellos no crecieron en el poder, o tratan de establecer cualquier mayor dominio, pero sólo discutían y peleaban entre sí.

Aun así, sus muertes podrían servir para comprarle tiempo para lograr su verdadero objetivo. En sus décadas pasadas esperando, no había habido más niños en las catacumbas entonces podría contar. Sin embargo, cada fracaso sólo añadió a su vergüenza y se encontró con que no podía ni siquiera soportar ver sus cáscaras marchitas vagando por los pasillos. Que todo había cambiado hace apenas unos días. Seriphus finalmente había encontrado; una niña que había sido impuesto por la fuerza en un mundo de horrores inimaginables sólo para sobrevivir y convertirse en un ser más fuerte como resultado. Esta niña tenía el potencial de ser más poderosa que todos los Maestros combinados, para ser su campeóna, como él. Se embarcó en su búsqueda de poder.

Él hizo un gesto a dos de sus criados.

-Necesito que encuentren a una chica-


	16. cambios para siempre

 

**_"Él me disparó..."_ **

Seras podía sentir la plata alojado en su cráneo mientras ella se desplomó en el suelo al lado de Integra. Un alto calibre, bala bendita de pura plata. Todo sonaba ahogada, como si Seras estuviera bajo el agua. En su visión periférica que podía ver a Valerie en pie, gritando al coronel. Los escoltas del Coronel se miraron con inquietud.

Una bala de plata en la cabeza mataría a cualquier otro vampiro, pero no a Seras, al menos no de inmediato. Ella era una Draculina, la sangre de Alucard fluía a través de ella. Sin embargo, con la mayor parte de su poder todavía sellado, luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

**_"No cierres los ojos ... Hagas lo que hagas, no cierres los ojos ..."_ **

Eso es lo que ella seguía pensando para sus adentros. El resto de su cuerpo estaba adormecido, incapaz de moverse y de toda su voluntad se centró en sólo mantener sus párpados abiertos. Seras sabía que una vez que se cierren, ella nunca podrá volver a abrirlos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?! La mataste hijo de puta!- Seras tenía ninguna duda de que si Valerie hubiera estado armada sacaría una pistola.

El coronel estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo. Todavía sostenía el revólver humeante en la mano. Volvió la cabeza hacia Valerie. Su rostro, una máscara estoico perfecto mientras hablaba con calma al médico.

-¿Cómo está Sir Integra?-

-Yo... mierda- Valerie se había olvidado de Integra en toda la conmoción. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló de nuevo alado de Sir Integra, dejando de lado el cuerpo inerte de Seras con una mirada triste. Seras podía sentir la ira y la confusión de Valerie. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido de lo que el médico podía procesar. Primero Seras está viva, entonces ella tiene que salvar la vida de Sir Integra, luego el coronel disparó a Seras!. Todo era demasiado, demasiado rápido.

-Señor, escuchamos disparos- Una voz de la radio de Parker intervino-¿Necesitas refuerzos?

-Negativo, soldado- Parker respondió con calma mientras observaba la lucha de Valerie para salvar a Sir Integra -No dejes que nadie se acerque a la entrada- Parker quería que esto sea visto sólo por él, sus escoltas y Valerie.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Integra se paralizó.

-¡Maldita sea!- La voz de Valerie estaba mezclada con pánico -Detuve el sangrado pero ahora su corazón se detuvo-

**_"El sangrado..."_ **

Integra ya no sangraba más, pero un charco de su sangre descendía hacia el suelo, manchando el suelo de rojo. Seras vio esa preciosa oportunidad para sobrevivir. En su mente ella quiso sangre virgen de Integra, dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo de ella. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo todavía. Toda su atención estaba en Integra. Incluso mientras se regeneraba, Seras no podía dejar de ver como Valerie sacó un desfibrilador de su botiquín.

-¡Que se muera!- gruñó Parker.

Valerie hizo una pausa, como si ella no estaba segura de haber oído bien a Parker.

-Dije, déjala morir!-

Valerie parecía incierta por un momento, pero luego se echó un vistazo a Integra y se puso firme con el rostro serio. Ella encontró la mirada intimidante de Parker con una de las suyas. A medida que la carne y el hueso se regeneraban, la bala lentamente salio fuera del cráneo de Seras. Estaba empezando a recuperar el control de sus extremidades, y movió un poco la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la cara de Parker. Una mezcla de sorpresa y la ira de repente por la desobediencia de Valerie.

-No puedo- Ella era médico y su deber era salvar vidas. Ella acusó al desfibrilador.

-¡Fuera!- Ella gritó, ajena como Parker apuntó con su arma en su dirección.

**_"No!"_ **

Hubo un destello de los disparos y Seras fue momentáneamente ensordecida por el sonido de dos disparos. De nuevo se movió un poco la cabeza, esperando lo peor.

Por un momento fue como si el tiempo se detuvo. Valerie sólo se quedó arrodillada congelada, todavía tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Parker bajó la pistola humeante. Sin embargo, Valerie estaba completamente ilesa. El desfibrilador ahumado, gimió y murió a causa de las balas que Parker había disparado en ella.

-¡Que se muera!- Dijo de nuevo.

**_"No ... No, yo no voy a dejar que la mates ..."_ **

Sus heridas empezaron a sanar más rápido. Una oleada de energía se apodero de Seras mientras se levantaba para vengar a su maestro y amiga. Parker acaba de interrumpir las mejores posibilidades de supervivencia de Integra.

**_"Ella confió en ti... Y ahora la has condenado!"_ **

-¡Hijo de puta!-

Las voz de Seras se hizo eco a través del cañón causando a su alrededor que todos se pongan en alerta. No sólo el grupo de ellos junto a la entrada, pero todos los soldados de Hellsing en el campamento base. Las Órdenes de Parker fueron olvidadas, decenas de soldados se apresuraron llegar a la entrada a tiempo para presenciar una nueva amenaza de vampiros. Seras ya no se parecía al soldado humano que conocían que habían luchado juntos, en su lugar hay un vampiro monstruo que todos ellos cazaban. Su rostro humano desapareció y su brazo izquierdo volvió a tomar su forma sombría. Cuando completó su metamorfosis, los soldados de Hellsing tomaron posiciones alrededor de ella, docenas de ellos, todos con sus armas desenfundadas dirigidas a ella.

Escondieron su temor, pero aún podía olerlo. Se la reconoce sólo cuando reconoció a algunos de ellos. Habían sido compañeros de armas hasta ahora; incluso amigos, pero ahora no eran más que los obstáculos en su camino hacia Parker. Todo lo que le importaba era que el coronel había condenado a Integra.

Hubo una larga pausa, la energía oscura se arremolinó alrededor de Seras, sus colmillos todavía enrejados, nadie disparó un solo tiro. Ellos estaban completamente congelados con incredulidad.

-¿Seras?- murmuró uno de los soldados. Fue Mackenzie Walker, se agachó en el suelo con su fusil dirigido a ella, su expresión reflejaba la conmoción y pavor que muchos de los soldados estaban atravesando.

-¿Qué están esperando?- Parker no pudo mantener el miedo en su voz - Dispárenle!¡Fuego!-

Ellos vacilaron antes de disparar. Al menos Seras podía darles eso. Incluso cuando estaba claro que su amiga era un vampiro, una de las mismas criaturas responsables de la destrucción de Londres. Ellos todavía dudaban.

Las balas de plata llegaban a ella desde todas las direcciones. Sería imposible esquivarlas, pero Seras no lo necesitaba. Ella manipuló el brazo de sombras para rodearse y formar un escudo protector. Para sorpresa de los soldados, la sombra parecía absorber las balas con facilidad. Entonces, en un instante Seras junto con la burbuja desapareció.

Parker apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando Seras apareció justo detrás de él. Dio un paso hacia atrás, los ojos muy abiertos por el terror.

-¿Cómo diablos estás viva? Te dispare en la cabeza, maldita!-

Él está entre ella y el resto de los soldados de Hellsing. No podían disparar contra ella sin herirlo. Disparó desesperadamente tres disparos que Seras fácilmente esquivo mientras se acercaba a un simple pie delante de él.

-Vamos a ver cómo te gusta recibir un disparo en la cabeza ...-

Seras se acercó a la mente de Parker. Era algo más que leer sus pensamientos, que es un lío de miedo y la ira. Ella manipuló su psiquis, y por extensión sus acciones. Ella lo miró a los ojos y a través de ellos podía controlar su alma. Poco a poco, la mano de Parker actuó por la voluntad de Seras y comenzó a apuntar el arma hacia él.

Parker no se lo ponía fácil, sin embargo, le temblaba la mano caóticamente en la batalla de voluntad. Gotas de sudor se abrieron camino por la cara. Un vaso sanguíneo en el ojo apareció, y su respiración era corta y jadeante. Incluso Seras mostró signos de debilidad. Nunca había tratado de controlar la mente de otra persona antes y el coronel estaba lejos de la voluntad débil.

Los dos fueron encerrados en un punto muerto, sus mentes bombardeando unos a otros con un aluvión de emociones y deseos. Se sentía como si Seras estaba tirando una pared dentro de la mente de Parkers. El muro era de diferentes sentimientos, sensaciones y recuerdos. Todo lo que hizo Parker fue por quién era y porque todos estaban tratando de detenerla. El resto del mundo parecía desvanecerse hasta que fue sólo Seras y Parker.

**_"Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere Muere!"_ **

¿Eran sus pensamientos o de ella? Sus mentes estaban tan unidas que era difícil de decir. La sangre estaba empezando a salir de las orejas de Parker por el estrés de la batalla mental. Imágenes brillaron en la cabeza de Seras: Una familia feliz, Un hijo, Una esposa amorosa, Una terrible traición. A medida que estos recuerdos fueron conjurados de la mente de Parker, Seras podía sentir una nueva ola de odio desenfrenado dirigido directamente a ella. Seras renovó su asalto, empujando contra sus barreras mentales lo más fuerte que pudo.

Finalmente, Seras pudo sentir una ruptura mental, algo precioso. A medida que su mente se desmoronó, ella lo obligó a apuntarse con su arma a su cabeza. Sus ojos ya no mostraba a un hombre sensato mientras su dedo bajó al gatillo.

**_Hagas clic._ **

-Maldita sea- Seras había deseado la muerte del coronel que sea justicia poética. Después de matar a Integra, el hijo de puta no se merecía una muerte limpia. Si el arma estaba sin munición, entonces, tenía que matarlo con sus propias manos. Agarró a Parker por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo con facilidad. Ni siquiera se resistió. Es como si él ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba, sus ojos miraban frenéticamente en la nada, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar un pedazo de su alma. Los soldados de Hellsing sólo podían ver como ella comenzó a exprimir la vida fuera de su líder.

-Esto es por Integra- Murmuró mientras observaba al Coronel luchando por respirar.

_Thump Thump._

-¿Qué?- Seras se detuvo. ¿Qué era esto?

_Thump Thump._

Fue un instante. Se sentía como un latido del corazón. Eso es imposible. Su corazón no había latido desde que ella estaba viva.

_Thump Thump._

No fue su corazón!. Seras miró el cuerpo de Integra y vio el pecho subiendo lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Valerie inyecto una jeringa en el pecho de Integra. Fue una inyección de epinefrina utilizada para revivir al maestro de Seras.

_Thump Thump._

Seras sintió una oleada de alivio al ver a Integra con vida, pero entonces, había algo más. Ella fue presa del pánico cuando comenzó a sentir que sus poderes disminuían.

_Thump Thump._

Las restricciones estaban regresando y el pulso de Integra se hizo más fuerte. Seras luchaba por aferrarse a sus poderes. Ella sintió que sus sentidos se opacaban una vez más, sus ojos regresaron a su color azul, volviendo a su apariencia mortal.

_Thump Thump._

Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado caer a Parker, su única protección contra los soldados de Hellsing. Como Parker se alejo y una nueva lluvia de balas de plata se dirigía hacia ella. Seras levantó el brazo sombra para bloquear las balas.

_Thump Thump._

Ella gritó de dolor. Su brazo se había vuelto a tomar su forma mortal, y las balas de plata presentadas en ella a través de su carne quemada. Había más balas que venían. Si alguno de ellos llegaba a su corazón o en la cabeza, se iba a morir. Permanentemente.

_Thump Thump._

Ella tenía una fracción de segundo para actuar y la hora se desaceleró a un rastreo. Ignorando el dolor en su brazo, Seras luchó contra las restricciones con toda su voluntad, tratando de dibujar en una cierta apariencia de control. Ella se aferró a los últimos vestigios de su poder, tratando de aprovechar lo suficiente para teletransportarse lejos de allí.

_Thump Thump_ .

Ella lo tenía! Ella había cogido un poco de su poder efímero. Aferrado a su última esperanza, ella logro su forma de convertirse en una sombra. Para encontrar algún tipo de escape de este lugar. Las balas estaban a punto de golpearla cuando... algo pasó.

_Thump Thump._

Se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en un torbellino de oscuridad. Todo y todos se vio empañado por un velo de sombras. Seras podía sentir como se movia violentamente lejos de los soldados. ¿O era todo el mundo que se mueve?

_Thump Thump._

No sabía dónde estaba, pero los poderes que había desatado amenazaban de desgarrarla. Con su último gramo de energía Seras se obligó de nuevo a tomar su forma mortal. No era una transición suave y Seras se sentía como si la hubieran arrojado de un coche mientras ella violentamente chocó contra algo.

¿Dónde había estado? Los soldados se habían ido, ni siquiera estaba en el exterior, estaba rodeada de libros esparcidos por el suelo. Ella había aterrizado en una estantería. Los estantes fueron al extremo de la habitación enorme. Ella estaba en uno de los muchos pasillos.

**_"Estoy de vuelta en las catacumbas."_ **

Se tomó un momento para ubicarse en el sitio como la habitación dejó de girar. ¿Delante o hacia atrás? Cada camino parecía tan prometedor como el otro. Como Seras trató de impulsarse hacia arriba contra la pared. Pero sintió un dolor insoportable.

La pared estaba resbaladiza por la sangre, su sangre. Seras podía sentir lo que estaba mal, pero ella dudó, como si al no mirar podía evitar que sea cierto. Pero no podía negarlo por mucho tiempo, finalmente el dolor la obligó a volver la cabeza hacia abajo y enfrentar la realidad.

Ella había pensado que había perdido las balas; que había escapado a tiempo. Pero ahora veía docenas de las rondas de plata incrustados en su cuerpo. La sangre manaba de un centenar de heridas. Una repentina ola de vértigo la golpeó y ella cayó al suelo.

Era una herida fatal. No había manera de que pudiera recuperarse. Le había costado cierto esfuerzo para sobrevivir un solo disparo en la cabeza cuando ella tenía sus limitaciones de ser liberado. Seras trato de aprovechar su poder de nuevo, pero fue inútil, las restricciones completamente los bloqueo. Sólo podía tumbarse en el suelo indefensa como su sangre se derramaba por el suelo y manchando los libros. Su visión se volvió borrosa y se sentía como una oscuridad descendía sobre ella, tentarla a rendirse.

Si ella cedía ahora, entonces moriría. Seras luchó contra la oscuridad con toda su voluntad. Tenía que luchar... necesitaba sobrevivir... Pero incluso mientras luchaba, una astilla de duda entró en su mente.

**_"¿Para qué clase de vida tengo que luchar?"_ **

Ella había disparado a Integra, y Parker había intentado matarla por ello. Ella estaba siendo perseguida por la misma organización que se había dedicado. Incluso si escaba ¿adónde iría? Ella siempre estaría huyendo de sus antiguos amigos. Las cosas habían cambiado para siempre.

**_"Tal vez si me muero... Tal vez me vaya a algún lugar mejor... A lo mejor voy a ver a mi familia..."_ **

Desde la muerte de sus padres, la vida de Seras había sido una lucha. Tal vez ¿era el momento de ceder?

Sólo hacía falta ese momento de debilidad, esa grieta en su armadura, y antes de que Seras lo supiera la oscuridad la tragaría.


	17. Una simple amabilidad

 

Newt pensó que sabía lo que era el infierno. Se había equivocado.

Atrapada en esa habitación de pesadilla, que había sido dejada completamente abandonada y sin esperanza. Como toda su voluntad se había ahogado en los gemidos de los muertos, Newt se había aferrado a la única cosa que le había permitido sobrevivir todos estos años.

Su odio.

Ella misma se impulsó para sobrevivir, no por un deseo de vida, sino por el deseo de venganza. Eso le había dado la fuerza para levantarse del suelo y alejarse de los demonios que se acercaban a ella. Habían rajuñado y arañando mientras ella iba por el suelo, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algún tipo de escape en la oscuridad más absoluta. Sus manos encontraban más piedras que conformaban su prisión.

Los gemidos se escucharon más cerca, aquel gemido incesante que hizo que su corazón se hundiese. Había rastreado desesperadamente sus manos a lo largo del suelo, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de arma. En cambio, había sumergido sus manos en carne podrida que un se retorcía. Podría haber sido una vez un demonio completo, pero ahora este cuerpo apenas se movía, no podía hacerle daño. Ella tomo la mano y tiró desesperadamente un pedazo de hueso.

Los gemidos se habían acercado. Ella Había estado preparada para morir.

En cambio, el hueso se soltó y ella se encontró armada con un arma improvisada. Ella había apuñalado salvajemente en el aire. Los gemidos de los demonios habían hecho eco por la habitación haciendo que suene como si estuvieran por todas partes. De repente, sintió que su arma encontro la carne y el cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Dio la media vuelta y huyó de nuevo, siguiendo las paredes para mantenerse orientada, hasta que chocó violentamente con una piedra. La sangre había corrido libremente por su rostro y le dificultaba para ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo se había sacudido con locura de adrenalina mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón esperando a más espíritus necrófagos que se acercaban.

Pero no lo hicieron. En lugar, todo lo que escuchó fue el sonido revelador de fractura de huesos y carne desgarrada. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que el ghoul que había matado estaba siendo devorado por sus perseguidores. Parecían haberse olvidado de ella en favor de esa fiesta sombría.

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se acuerden de su presa? ¿Iban a encontrarla? Podrían oler su olor? Verla? Oírla?

Se había quedado paralizada en esa esquina que pareció una eternidad. Tiempo perdido, todo significado en la oscuridad. Las paredes de piedra se convirtió en su hogar y el hueso roto era su arma que se convirtió en su mejor amigo. El único olor de la habitación era el olor predominante de carne podrida. Sin la ayuda de un vampiro, los ghouls no podían ver a través de la oscuridad mejor que Newt. Incluso después de horas pasadas mirando sin ver entre las sombras, ella no era capaz de perforar el velo. Bien podría haber sido ciego.

El gemido fue el peor. Nunca se detuvo. los lamentos de las almas condenadas de la vista de Newts. Sus gritos no expresaron compasión, alegría y esperanza. Varias veces la desesperación era tan grande que Newt quería quitarse la vida para escapar del dolor. Parecía que su existencia se había reducido a este tormento. Sus momentos de vigilia se habían gastado en constante temor de que un ghoul podría tropezar con ella, morderla y condenarla a unirse a sus filas.

Hasta Darius.

Newt no creía en Dios. Al menos ella no creía que Dios se preocupaba por ella. Pero era como si un giro del destino o de la fuerza omnipotente había llevado a ese momento glorioso. Había jugado con Darius antes de dejarlo morir; alimentando su esperanza y luego le robaron su dignidad. Nada hubiera complacido a Newt más de ese acto de venganza, cuando se había convertido en el maestro, y Daríus el débil, esclavo llorón. Fue la culminación de años de sueños y fantasías.

Pero ese tiempo ya había pasado. Ahora Newt fue nuevamente obligada a esconderse mientras que le acechaban a través de las catacumbas. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y dolorido, el agotamiento y el hambre amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Después de todo su tiempo atrapada en la oscuridad, incluso las tenues luces de las Catacumbas se sentían cegadoras.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban todos los Maestros y sus siervos? ¿Qué le había pasado a Darius? Los pensamientos de Newt fueron interrumpidos por un golpe repentino que se hizo eco de una cierta distancia. Newt nunca había escuchado ese sonido antes, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella entendiera lo que era.

**_"Un arma de fuego"_ **

Fue rápidamente seguido por más, más cerca esta vez, junto con los gemidos de demonios. Se intensificó en fuerza hasta que los disparos se hicieron un coro ensordecedor de ruido. Luego, con la misma rapidez, el ruido cesó.

Parecía inquietante tranquilo ahora. Después de la contemplación de un momento, la curiosidad de Newt pudo más que su cautela y se encontró mirando a escondidas alrededor de la esquina donde prevenía el sonido.

A lo largo del suelo se amontonaban decenas de ghouls muertos. Las balas de plata incrustadas en sus cuerpos brillaban sobre la sangre. Lo más importante eran las personas que estaban con vida entre la carnicería. Cuatro hombres con uniformes militares estaban inspeccionando en silencio cada ghoul, asegurándose de que las criaturas estaban realmente muertos.

**_"Hellsing"_ **

Los cazadores de vampiros estaban en las catacumbas. Newt se sorprendió al descubrir que ésta era la última cosa que quería. Aunque estos cazadores matarían a los Maestros, eso significaba que iba a ser despojada de su venganza.

¿Qué pasaría con ella? Por primera vez en años, Newt se acordó de su vida antes de las Catacumbas. ¿Cómo sería tener una familia otra vez? ¿De ir a la escuela? Para hacer amigos? Para llevar una vida normal? Newt negó con la cabeza.

**_"Nunca voy a llevar una vida normal"_ **

Las catacumbas y los Maestros le habían cambiado para siempre. Había cosas que no iba a olvidar. Las cosas que _no debemos_ olvidar . La chica antes de las catacumbas no era Newt. Esa chica estaba muerta y Newt ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre.

**_"¿Qué pasa si se enteraron de que yo maté a ese soldado?"_ **

El corazón de Newt comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Iban a comprender que matarlo había sido una misericordia?¿ Hay destino peor que la muerte cuando estés con los vampiros? Tal vez estos soldados matarían tan descaradamente como Darius lo haría.

A pesar de sus recelos, Newt lentamente se arrastraba entre las sombras. No tenía otra opción. Si los Maestros La encontraran entonces ella se convirtió en un vampiro y su voluntad estaría vinculada a ellos. Newt preferia morir ahora que convertirse en un esclavo de Sérifos.

Uno de los soldados la vio y en un momento él tenía su arma apuntando a Newt. Ella se quedó inmóvil, como un ciervo mirando un auto que viene, aterrorizada de que ella estaba a punto de morir, pero demasiado asustada para moverse. El soldado estaba perplejo, sin decir una palabra. Su expresión estoica cambió a uno de incertidumbre en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Newt era sólo una niña de doce años ¿disparia por qué creía que era un ghoul?

Ella aún no estaba muerta. Newt reunió toda su coraje y siguió caminando hasta el grupo. Debería decir algo, pero su mente no podía encontrar las palabras. Luego, otro soldado, mayor con el pelo blanco, la vio y de inmediato asumió lo peor.

-Ghoul-

Newt se agachó hacia el destello de los disparos y se sentía como si estuviera siendo golpeada en la cara.

-Crosby, detente!-

Fue el primer soldado. Newt se quedó vagamente consciente de que se había caído, de alguna manera, de espalda. Sus oídos todavía resonaban mientras miraba hacia el techo.

**_"Me han disparado"_ **

Newt pensó que iba a doler más, pero en cambio se sentía entumecida. El golpe le impedía sentir el dolor en su brazo derecho y se encontró luchando por permanecer consciente de nuevo. Se sentía como si ella no estuviera dentro de su propio cuerpo. El soldado estaba de rodillas junto a ella, ahora tratando de mantenerla despierta.

-Oye, estás bien. Vas a estar bien-

Este soldado fue el primer ser humano compasivo que Newt había visto en tres años. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y sintió que regresaba a la realidad de nuevo. Ahora se sentía el dolor y vio la sangre. La bala había pasado limpiamente y se incrusto en el hueso. Newt no sería capaz de usar ese brazo por un tiempo, pero todavía podía funcionar.

Todavía podía sobrevivir.

El soldado sacó una venda para detener el sangrado en el brazo. Se dio cuenta de que el resto de su escuadra están mirándola ahora. Sus uniformes Hellsing todos tenían las palabras bordadas: "Los legionarios". El hombre de pelo blanco todavía la miró con recelo.

Ella no lo culpaba. Ni siquiera estaba enfadada. Cubierta de mugre y sangre, probablemente parecía que ya estaba muerta. No fue una sorpresa que la había confundido con un ghoul. El soldado que ayudó a levantarse le dio una cantimplora llena de agua. Después de pasar más de un día sin el alimento, el agua cristalina era la cosa más dulce que Newt podía recordar. Él no se molestó en absoluto cuando ella vació por completo en cuestión de segundos. Una bondad sencilla de su parte, pero ante los ojos de Newt él es un santo.

-Mi nombre es Mac- habló en un tono suave, amable -Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti-

-Privado, nuestras órdenes son encontrar y matar a Seras- Murmuró el hombre de pelo blanco.

**_"¿Quién es Seras?"_ **

Mac se puso tenso. Fue un cambio minúsculo en su lenguaje corporal, pero Newt había aprendido que incluso el más pequeño movimiento puede decir mucho. Tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de estas órdenes...

**_"Ella es un amiga suya."_ **

-No vamos a perder el tiempo cuidando a un niña-

-Tú fuiste el que le disparó!- Mac le respondió -no podemos dejarla!-

Los otros dos soldados dejaron de buscar los cuerpos por un momento para echar un vistazo a la escena. Por sus expresiones, parecía que este momento había tardado de llegar.

Mac había ido demasiado lejos. El rostro de Crosby tomó un tono peligroso de rojo y rápidamente se acercó al privado, que seguía arrodillado sobre Newt.

-Escucha bien, _privado ...-_ El sargento le puso la mano en el hombro de Mac -Yo estoy al mando! Eso significa que cuando le doy una orden, me obe…-

Todo sucedió tan rápido. De repente, uno de los cuerpos en el suelo se abalanzó hacia el sargento desprevenido. El vampiro hundió sus dientes profundamente en su cuello mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor. Los otros soldados inmediatamente se volvieron hacia la nueva amenaza y pronto el aire se llenó con los gritos del hombre y monstruo. Newt instintivamente retrocedió de la batalla, el dolor en su brazo quedo en el olvido. En el caos de la lucha un vampiro se separó del grupo, esta vez dirigiéndose directamente a Newt. Trató de correr, pero el vampiro la alcanzo en un momento. Newt fue levantada rápidamente del suelo agarrada por su cuello hasta quedar centímetros de la cara del vampiro.

-Tú vienes con nosotros, chica-

Ni siquiera se preocupó por los soldados de Hellsing que luchaban con su colega ¿Por qué la querían? Newt gritó y pateó sin remedio contra la criatura. Sus ojos sólo se abrieron con regocijo mientras se reía de sus débiles intentos de escapar. Esas risa se detuvieron de repente como una bala de plata atravesó el corazón. Newt se desplomó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, y el cuerpo sin vida del vampiro ya si a su lado.

Mac se puso de pie sobre el cadáver, su uniforme cubierto de sangre. Newt no podía decir si era él o el sargento fallecido. Sus dos compañeros de equipo todavía estaban en una batalla con el otro vampiro, que esquivó sus balas de plata que arañaba su piel.

-¡Corre!- Mac le gritó, por encima del ruido de los disparos y gritos.

Eso fue exactamente lo que Newt hizo.


	18. Un invitado inesperado

Eran los sueños que le impedían dormir.

No eran sueños de alcantarillas oscuras o iglesias abandonadas, sino de su antiguo hogar. Tristán estaría allí con su pequeña hermana, Amanda. Sus padres habían muerto cuando eran jóvenes dejandolos a su suerte. No era mucho de una casa, el sueldo del ejército no pagaba mucho, pero siempre y cuando se tenían del uno al otro eran felices.

-Siempre voy a cuidar de ti - solía decirle -te lo prometo-

Sólo que el no estaba. Tristán estaba a mitad de camino en todo el mundo cuando los nazis habían atacado. Fue uno de los pocos en Hellsing que sabía la verdad antes de ser reclutado. Le había dado a su hermana un teléfono por satélite de grado militar para que siempre puedan estar en contacto, no importa dónde se encontraban. Fue un importante incumplimiento de la normativa, pero Tristán no le importaba.

Había escuchado con horror como ella describió las calles de color rojo con la sangre. Trató de mantener la calma como vampiros mataron a cualquier ser vivo que se le crusaba. Durante horas sólo hablaban. Él era su única atadura a la realidad, la única luz en el infierno que había sido Londres. Hizo una mueca al recordar sus momentos finales.

**_"Hubiera estado bien. Ella habría sobrevivido en ese apartamento, si no hubiera sido por…"_ **

Un zumbido en la distancia llamó la atención de Tristán. Un helicóptero. Poco a poco logró salir de su cama, todavía estremeciéndose de sus heridas. Podía caminar ahora, a pesar de que tenía una leve cojera que los médicos le aseguraron que sanaría. Tristán miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

En primer lugar, hubo una clara falta de soldados de Hellsing en la base. Había habido más de un centenar de soldados cuando Tristán se había ido a dormir. Ahora, mientras el sol estaba saliendo, Tristán vio que no había más de treinta. No era inusual que haya muchos soldados lejos en misiones, pero Tristán nunca habia visto pocos soldados en esta base.

En segundo lugar, un helicóptero que ahora estaba aterrizando en el helipuerto en la base queno pertenecía a Hellsing. Era negro como el azabache, sin emblemas exigentes o identificaciones a insinuar que podría estar en ella. Parecía que Tristán no era el único que estaba confundido. Un par de soldados apuntaban sus rifles con incertidumbre en el helicóptero. Parecían perdidos, como si estuviera esperando órdenes que no llegaban.

**_"¿Dónde está Parker?"_ **

No había cambiado mucho en el momento Tristán había ido al patio cojeando. Un grupo de tres soldados saludaron mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué está pasando, privado?- Tristán tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-No lo sé, señor. Nadie nos informó-

-Así que, dejamos a la azar que aterricé un extraño helicóptero dentro de nuestra base?- Tristán intentó ocultar la frustración en su voz.

-Bueno, señor ... Es sólo que ... estamos drásticamente falta de soldados en estos momentos. Coronel Parker llevo la mayor parte de los soldados en una misión de anoche. Nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que el helicóptero se acercaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo-

**_"Así que alguien decide hacernos una visita por un día en el que no podemos dejar que entren. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia"_ **

Tristán lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia la pista de aterrizaje. Tenía puertas de metal en el lado y el cristal se reflejaba. Era imposible saber quién estaba dentro.

-Está bien, ellos no van a sentarse en el interior de ese helicóptero todo el día. ¿Quién es el soldado de mayor rango?-

-Um, ese sería usted, señor-

Tristán intentó ocultar su sorpresa. Si él era el rango más alto a continuación, eso significaba que Parker había llevado a todos los oficiales superiores con él. ¿Desde cuándo el coronel salía al campo? ¿Qué había sido tan urgente que se fuera de la base en un estado tan grave?

-Muy bien, ustedes tres vengan conmigo- Tristán hizo su camino hacia el helicóptero que se apoyaba distraídamente. Él consiguió una mejor vista de ella ahora que el sol había salido. No tenía armas, pero su armadura y diseño indica claramente sus pasajeros estaban destinados a viajar de forma rápida y en condiciones de seguridad.

-Bajen sus armas- Tristán habló por su radio. El helicóptero no podía caber más de media docena de pasajeros -Permanezcan en guardia, sin embargo- añadió en el último momento.

Hubo un chirrido de metal que la escotilla se abrió. Fue en este punto que Tristán se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desarmado. Eso no le preocupo. Dejo que el quien salga crea que el tiene suficiente confianza en sus escoltas y que no necesitaba un arma.

Tristán tenía sus sospechas sobre quién podría ser. Su corazón comenzó a correr en la posibilidad. ¿Podría ser de ellos? Sólo había una organización lo suficientemente audaz para llegar aquí sin previo aviso.

Se esforzó por mantener la compostura cuando reconoció a la mujer que salio del helicóptero.

**_"Debí haber agarrado un arma cuando tuve la oportunidad"_ **

A primera vista parecía inofensia, pero las apariencias podrían ser engañosas. La mujer tenía el pelo de color pajizo y llevaba el sencillo atuendo de un sacerdote. Ella no estaba armada, pero eso no impidió que los soldados la reconozcan y se muevan nerviosamente. Era la boca que puso Tristán apagado. Las partes que no fueron cubiertos con vendas revelaron una grave herida. La piel había sido arrancada la exposición de los dientes con barrotes como si estuviera listo para pelear.

**_"Maldita sea. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?"_ **

La mujer casualmente se acercó a Tristán, que parecía estar a cargo.

-Mi nombre es Heinkel Wolfe, de la sección trece del Vaticano- A pesar de estar rodeado de soldados armados con los ojos gris_verdes no transmitieron ningún temor o preocupación.

Una sola mujer, sin embargo, su presencia lo cambió todo. Resultó que una organización que Tristán había pensado, no, él tenía la esperanza que no estuviera activo.

La Organización Iscariote había llegado a Hellsing.

 


	19. Perseguida

 

Ella estaba siendo perseguida.

Newt contuvo el aliento, sin atreverse a hacer un sonido. Ella quiso que su cuerpo dejara de temblar mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa.

Así como ella esperaba, el vampiro en silencio entró en la biblioteca. No había ni rastro de los legionarios.

**_"Probablemente estén todos muertos"_ **

No mucha gente puede sobrevivir un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un vampiro. Aun así, Newt sostenia la esperanza de que al menos Mac podría haber escapado.

Newt no estaba esperando un rescate. Aunque Mac había escapado, él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y no había garantía de que la ayudaría, incluso si lo hiciera. Como siempre, Newt sólo podía confiar en sí misma.

-Sé que estás aquí- El vampiro de repente rompió una mesa al otro lado de la habitación con astillas. Newt podría haber estado bien escondida allí -Muéstrate, chica!- Otra mesa se estrelló. Estaba cada vez más cerca.

Newt miró desesperadamente a su alrededor. La biblioteca era grande y llenos de escondites, pero tan pronto como saliera debajo de la mesa iba a ser vista. El dolor punzante en el brazo estaba haciendo que sea difícil de pensar. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la sangre empape el vendaje.

**_"Eso es todo."_ **

Se requeriría una sincronización perfecta, y la distracción no duraría mucho tiempo. Como el vampiro comenzó rompiendo otra mesa, Newt deshizo rápidamente el vendaje empapado de sangre y la tiró detrás de una estantería. El vampiro se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el aire como un perro.

Su brazo estaba sangrando profusamente. Newt apretó la mano con fuerza sobre la herida para detener el flujo. El dolor era insoportable, pero no se atrevió a hacer un sonido.

-Te huelo, humano-

¿Pero era el olor de la sangre en el brazo, o en el vendaje?

Salio la mesa que ella se escondió debajo. El vampiro estaba tan cerca que ella podía agarrar sus pies. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era romper esta mesa como lo había hecho tantas otras y todo habría terminado. Sólo se quedo allí congelada, el dolor en el brazo que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

Entonces, de repente atacó. No, pero la estantería donde el vendaje estaba escondido. Rompió la plataforma a los casos y sin pensar arrancó en los antiguos tomos. Libros y astillas de madera todo volo violentamente a través del cuarto. Newt estaba fascinada por los frenéticos ataques del monstruo. Ella no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de admiración de él. Un ser de tal poder y sed de sangre capaz de matar y mutilar con facilidad.

**_"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer si me encuentra?!"_ **

Newt recuperó sus sentidos y, viendo su oportunidad, corrió por la habitación en uno de los muchos pasillos de la biblioteca. Su brazo estaba sangrando profundamente, dejando un rastro de sangre en la que corría, la sala estaba empezando a girar y estaba perdiendo su equilibrio.

Un aullido repentino de ira sonó detrás de ella. El vampiro la había descubierto su engaño. Newt se atrevió a mirar detrás de ella y vio que, al menos, el vampiro no la había encontrado todavía. La vista tuvo un costo como algo tropeso sus pies y ella cayó al suelo.

Newt extendió la mano para detener la caída sólo por su brazo lesionado a tambalearse bajo su peso. Ella hizo una mueca mientras más dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Todo le estaba haciendo daño ahora.

¿Con que había tropezado? Newt se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un cuerpo tendido en un charco de sangre. Ella sabía que debía correr, el vampiro podía llegar en cualquier momento, pero algo hizo que Newt gateara hacia el cuerpo.

Era una mujer joven, con el pelo rubio y una docena de picaduras sangrientas en su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules miraban sin vida. Tenía la boca abierta como si estuviera en un suspiro. Era difícil decir, pero parecía que su sangre manchaba su uniforme desgarrado, pertenecíente a Hellsing.

**_"Los soldados no han llegado tan lejos todavía. ¿Cómo llegó aquí?"_ **

No había tiempo para pensar en esto. En cualquier momento el vampiro podría oler la sangre y encontrar a Newt. Ella comenzó a buscar en el cuerpo algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para defenderse, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del nombre en la etiqueta de la mujer: Seras Victoria.

¿Hellsing había estado cazando uno de los suyos? Newt exploraba con su mano temblorosa en una de las heridas y se dio cuenta de que no eran picaduras, eran agujeros de bala. La bala de plata que retiró brilló fuerte en contraste con la sangre que cubría a ella y al cuerpo. Newt inspeccionó los dientes de la mujer y se dio cuenta de por qué había sido asesinada.

**_"Eres un vampiro ..."_ **

Mil preguntas se agolpaban en Newt ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido Seras un vampiro? Por qué iba a unirse a Hellsing? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Otro aullido resonó en la cámara. Newt estaba quedando sin tiempo. Ahora sólo había una cuestión vital que importaba.

**_"¿Puedo usarlo para sobrevivir?"_ **

Newt recordó una frase de uno de los libros en esta misma biblioteca. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Seras Victoria podría no conscientemente ayudarla, pero al menos podría ofrecer una distracción que le permitíera escapar. Sin más vacilaciones dejó que la sangre de su herida fluya libremente dentro de la boca de Seras. El cuerpo de Seras aún estaba caliente, así que quizás la sangre virgen de Newt podría reanimarla.

Cada segundo parecía prolongarse. Newt oía estanterías derrumbarse y romperse la madera como el vampiro destrozó la biblioteca en su búsqueda. No había ninguna señal de cambio. ¿Cuánta sangre se necesita el vampiro Hellsing?

Finalmente hubo una señal de vida, sólo un rastro. Los párpados de la mujer se tensaron por el margen más pequeño, como en el reconocimiento de un malestar o dolor. Ahora que la sangre no estaba fluyendo libremente en la boca de la mujer, se sentía como si estuviera siendo _arrastrada_ por una fuerza invisible.

**_"Todo esto está ocurriendo demasiado lento."_ **

Newt no tenía el tiempo para sanar completamente a esta mujer. Había sido un error para quedarse. Sus músculos dolorosamente protestaron mientras forzaba su cuerpo en reposo. La pérdida de sangre le nublaba la visión y le hizo que el cuarto girara. Había sido una tontería a debilitarse a sí misma de esa manera, y ella podría pagar por ese error con su vida.

**_"Permanecer despierta. Mantente despierta..."_ **

Era tan tentador ahora que acaba de derrumbarse. Para descansar como la mujer rubia que Newt estaba dejando atrás. Apenas dar un paso ...

**_"Ve a dormir. Ve a dormir..."_ **

Newt reconoció la voz en su mente. Susurros hipnóticos de Seriphus , si un producto de su imaginación, una alucinación causada por su mente cansada, o algo completamente distinto, fueron creciendo cada vez más atractiva.

**_"Descansa. Relájate. Sólo por un momento"_ **

Pero entonces recordó la habitación con los vampiros, lo tentador que era renunciar a continuacion. Newt había sobrevivido a esa pesadilla y ella iba a sobrevivir esto.

**_"Ceder es debilidad. Y yo no soy débil!"_ **

Los mismos valores de los Maestrosque le habían enseñado, ahora le ayudó a motivar a escapar. Ella apretó el paso hacia el altar. La salida estaba a la vuelta de esta curva.

Newt estaba tan desorientada como ella dobló la esquina que corrió la cara por primera vez en una figura. El colapso en el suelo otra vez, Newt sabía que no podía ser el vampiro que todavía estaba luchando en las partes de la biblioteca. A través de su visión borrosa pudo distinguir el uniforme de un soldado de Hellsing. Ella debe haber sido un error. Los soldados deben haber llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba. Su esperanza creció cuando reconoció al soldado como el primer ser humano compasivo que había conocido en toda su vida.

Esa misma esperanza se hizo añicos cuando vio su cara.

**_"No. No tu también."_ **

Antes de que Newt pudiera reaccionar, la figura agarró su cuerpo y la levantó con facilidad. Ella gritó y luchó desesperadamente, golpeando con sus puños contra el pecho del ghuols y tratando de soltarse de su agarre. Fue inútil. Newt había perdido. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el vampiro doblo la esquina, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Y Pensaste que escaparías por la ayuda de su amigo- Él se enorgulleció.

Golpeada, Newt sólo podía mirar con odio como el cadáver andante de Mackenzie Walker la entregó al vampiro que le había arrancado de un mordisco la mitad de su cara.


	20. La guerra

 

**_"Esto es la guerra"_ **

Oh, por lo menos, asi se sentía el cabo Valerie Clarke. Esto no fue una de las operaciones pequeñas, quirúrgicos que Hellsing estaba acostumbrado. Fue una batalla subterránea a gran escala. La tienda de mando tenía por lo menos una docena de agentes de retransmisión de las órdenes y la organización de los soldados, ya que se abrieron camino a través de la guarida del vampiro. Las radios se llenaron de charlas interminables de informes de combate, las solicitudes de refuerzo y otros datos tácticos.

-Señor, hemos perdido contacto con la escuadra 4!- llamó a uno de los oficiales que escuchan en la radio -Ellos estaban en el cuadrante inferior del este-

**_"El legionario. Escuadrón de Mac"_ **

Valerie dio un vistazo al centro de la tienda. Una gran mesa había sido completamente cubierto de papel y dos hombres estaban constantemente tratando de trazar la guarida ya los escuadrones de la progresaron. Escuadrón de Mac había estado tomando el punto. Era un trabajo peligroso y significaba que estaban muy lejos de cualquier tipo de apoyo.

-Busquen al Corporal Hayes y Escuadrón 8 allí mismo, son los más cercanos- Respondido el Coronel Parker. Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, mirando el mapa improvisado. Mientras que muchos de los oficiales tácticos estaban en estado de pánico, la voz de Parker sonaba controlada y seria, con los ojos fijos en el mapa improvisado debajo de él. Por más que trató de ocultarlo, Valerie podía decir que estaba usando la mesa para soportar su peso. Después de su encuentro con Seras, el coronel apenas podía estar de pie.

Comportamiento controlado de Parker era engañoso. Valerie pudo ver las tormentas detrás de sus ojos, y sabía que no debía desafiar el coronel ahora. Uno de los oficiales no era tan perceptivo.

-Señor, podrían estar caminando en una mue-

-No me importa lo que ellos podrían estar caminando, teniente!– gritó.

La carpa de repente se volvió muy tranquilo, con todos los ojos en el coronel. Tenía los dientes apretandolos, ya sea desde la ira o el dolor. Respiró hondo y habló en voz baja.

-Están entrenados para manejar situaciones como estas. Todo lo que importa es que encontramos y matamos a Seras Victoria-

Poco a poco la tienda volvió a su derroche de actividad. Valerie no podía dejar de pensar en su antigua amiga.

**_"Todo se reduce a Seras. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciega?"_ **

Valerie había pasado meses con Seras y nunca sospechó que podía estar ocultando algo tan drástico como esto. Ni siquiera tiene sentido; había luchado junto a Hellsing todo este tiempo. Después de que todos que estaban cerca de Valerie habían muerto en el ataque nazi, los gansos salvajes se había convertido en lo más cerca a una familia. Seras había sido como una hermana para ella, alguien que Valerie podría depender.

**_"¿Que todo había sido una mentira?"_ **

Tal vez había sido un espía de estos vampiros todo el tiempo, esperando hasta que el momento adecuado para atacar. Ella casi había matado a Sir Integra y al Coronel Parker y luego desapareció para sobrevivir un ataque de una docena de soldados de Hellsing. Valerie había aprendido mucho acerca de los vampiros, y estaba claro que Seras no era cualquier monstruo ordinario.

**_"Ella nos traicionó a todos"_ **

De repente, otro soldado irrumpió en la tienda de campaña. Valerie lo recordó brevemente los accesos perturbadores de Mac, luego recordó que el sector privado estaba luchando en el subterráneo. Este soldado, una mujer, tenía manchas de sangre hasta los codos.

-Cabo Clarke, otro grupo de heridos han llegado- La mujer se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada -necesitamos ayuda para estabilizar algunos de ellos-

Cuando la mujere se fue, probablemente regresar a la enfermería en el lugar.

Valerie estaba ansiosa por la oportunidad de salir de la tienda de mando. Ya era hora de que ella comenzara a hacer su parte para ayudar a Hellsing. Cuando estaba a un paso de salir de la tienda, alguien le agarró el brazo de repente. Valerie se giro para ver a Parker, con el rostro empapado en sudor mirándola a los ojos. Ella ni siquiera sabía cómo había cruzado la tienda de campaña con tanta rapidez.

-¿Cómo está Sir Integra?-

Valerie vaciló. Ella había salvado la vida de Sir Integra directamente en contra de las órdenes, pero Parker estaba actuando como si nunca se les había dado esas órdenes.

-Ella esta... ella está estable ... ella va a vivir, pero ella sigue estando inconsciente-

-Bueno- murmuró. Valerie no estaba segura de si estaba contento de que ella estaba viva o feliz de que ella este inconsciente. Tal vez ¿ambas cosas?

Se produjo una pausa. Valerie esperó, esperando que el coronel para continuar su pregunta, pero permaneció en silencio. Hizo una pausa, como si estuvier perdido en sus pensamientos antes de mirar de nuevo a ella. Una vez más, Valerie pudo ver las tormentas detrás de sus ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Clarke- Su voz era casi un susurro, pero todavía le transmitió su autoridad con claridad -En el momento que Integra se despierte, se mueve extrañamente, infórmeme, si no hay ningún cambio en absoluto, me lo haces saber inmediatamente ¿Entendido?-

Los ojos de Parker fueron inyectados en sangre y parecía que había una ligera locura en ellos. Después de un ataque de Seras, Valerie había encontrado serios daños al coronel. Tal vez que la evaluación había sido prematuro...

-Entendido- Ella respondió, tratando de ocultar su miedo. Odiaba tener miedo, pero los acontecimientos de las últimas horas habían sacudido a Valerie hasta la médula.

-Bueno- Y al igual que el coronel la soltó volvió al mapa. Valerie no esperó más. Rápidamente salió de la tienda, casi corriendo a la enfermería.

**_"Esto es demasiado"_ **

Parker, Integra y Seras. Valerie sentía como si hubiera sido atrapada en una conspiración elaborada en torno a esos tres. Tanto que sucedía ella no entendía. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se sentia. Traicionada, enojada, confundida, triste ...

Era casi un alivio cuando Valerie finalmente llegó al centro médico improvisado. Aquí podía olvidarse de toda la intriga y centrarse en lo que era buena: salvar vidas. Desterrar sus atribulados pensamientos y emociones, Valerie se puso a trabajar.

Se prolongó durante horas. Para cada lesión que remendó, no parecía haber otros dos de espera. Valerie trabajó hasta bien entrada la noche, nunca consiguiendo un momento para detenerse. Ella no quería detenerse. Si se detenía empezaría a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Seguramente Mac o Brock podrían estar muertos ahora mismo. Y Seras podría haberlos matado.

Valerie hizo una mueca cuando ella trabajó en la última víctima. El soldado tenía una herida enorme en la pierna. Estaba inconsciente, y cuando despertó tendría que decirle que no podía caminar por meses. Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de la figura que camina hacia ella.

-¿Puedo asumir el control para usted señora?- Dijo el médico. Ella era el mismo soldado que había convocado Valerie a la enfermería. Al principio ella disminullo, la elección de no hablar de que prefería trabajar en lugar de pensar.

-Usted ha hecho más trabajo que el resto de nosotros juntos. ¿Usted no se ha detenido una vez. Por favor, señora, yo insisto-

El soldado tenía un punto, y Valerie estaba tan cansada que podría llegar a cometer un error y herir a alguien. Siendo un soldado significaba conocer sus propios límites. Ella se apartó de mala gana y deja que la mujer se haga cargo.

**_"No sólo voy a sentarme, sin embargo"_ **

Hubo un paciente que todavía tenía que comprobar. Valerie trabajó hasta la esquina de la tienda de campaña masiva que había sido acordonada. El cuerpo inerte de Sir Integra descansó en el catre. Valerie se sentó junto al líder de Hellsing y comprobó sus signos vitales. Todavía no hay cambio. La mayoría de las personas no podrían haber sobrevivido la lesión de Integra. Parecía que el líder de Hellsing había sobrevivido a voluntad. Aun así, era imposible saber cuándo se despertara.

Valerie encontró lentamente ceder a la fatiga. No había dormido en ... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? El tiempo se había convertido en una falta de definición ya que la operación comenzó.

**_"Si me duermo entonces voy a soñar"_ **

Y teniendo en cuenta las últimas horas, Valerie tenía una buena idea de lo que serían sus sueños. Se trataría de cosas que ella estaba tratando de ignorar. Verdades que estaba tratando de evitar. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, su cuerpo se relajó.

Y soñó.


	21. Sueño

 

Dicen que justo antes de morir tu vida entera pasa ante sus ojos, pero la vida que estaba viendo Seras no era la suya.

Al principio era sólo una falta de definición de las imágenes en movimiento, demasiado rápido de comprender. Cada imagen viene con un sentimiento, la felicidad, la esperanza, el pesar, la ira.

**Odio**.

Así que muchas de estas imágenes vinieron con odio; El odio hacia el destino, por Dios, algunos verdugos ocultos, todo el mundo y todos sus habitantes. Todo amenazó con abrumar a Seras. Ella no podía ocultar del torbellino de emociones. Dominaba su mente, negándose a ser excluidos.

Entonces, en un instante, se detuvo.

Seras estaba ahora en una hermosa casa con la luz brillante de la mañana a través de las ventanas. Todo parecía tan grande, ¿o era Seras que era pequeña? Se sentía como si estuviera en el cuerpo de un niño pequeño.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño- Seras miro hacia ariba para ver a una mujer de pelo negro, sosteniendo un pastel de fresa con nueve velas brillantes. Era el favorito de Seras; no, era el favorito de esta chica. Este era un recuerdo de alguien, pero no de Seras. Todo se sentía tan real, sin embargo, el aire caliente del verano, el suelo debajo de sus pies descalzos, el olor de la fresa de la torta haciéndole agua en la boca. Seras estaba teniendo problemas para separar este vívido sueño de la realidad.

Seras sabía que esta mujer no era en realidad su madre, pero ella sintió el amor y la admiración que cualquier niña de nueve años de edad, tiene hacia sus padres. Por un momento Seras sintió la nostalgia de sus propios padres ya fallecidos.

-Hey, chica- Un par de fuertes manos la tomó por la espalda. Una risita involuntaria se le escapó cuando fue alzada.

-¡Papá!- Seras no pudo evitar el estallido repentino. Estaba empezando a sentirse atraída más en la ilusión de que eran sus padres. Las emociones se sentían tan real. En su fuerte abrazo se sentía segura.

-Nueve años- Su rostro estaba radiante de orgullo. -Estás creciendo muy rápido-

-Y tan bonita también- La madre de la chica agrego, cuando bajaron a Seras.

Seras corrió hacia el espejo en su sala de estar. Ella realmente estaba creciendo. Ella había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y su cabello negro estaba ya en sus hombros. Saltó hacia arriba y abajo en el entusiasmo. Pronto ella sería grande y fuerte al igual que sus padres.

Ella podía ver su reflejo en el espejo con la suya. Madre, padre e hija; la familia perfecta, y ella tenía la vida perfecta.

**"¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?"**

El sentimiento de pertenencia y la felicidad tentó a Seras en perderse en el sueño. Pero esto no era ella. Esta era la vida de alguien más. El tipo de vida que Seras nunca tendría otra vez. Ese conocimiento no la detuvo de aferrarse desesperadamente a la sensación de seguridad y de pertenencia hasta que fue obligada a subir de nuevo a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos. El aire de la casa, la familia y el verano cálido se habían ido. El aire se había vuelto frío y húmedo. Parpadeo, las paredes con las sombras de las llamas débiles. Ahora estaba de vuelta en las catacumbas, como Seras Victoria la vampiresa; la vampiresa cuya familia estaba muerta y cuyos amigos fueron a cazarla a ella. Por mucho que le doliera, eso era lo que era. Seras lucho para despabilar los sueños de una familia que no era la suya. Tenía que mantener la concentración.

Estaba sintiendo de nuevo, junto con una oleada de dolor en todo su cuerpo.

**"Eso es bueno. El dolor es bueno. Significa que estás viva"**

No tiene sentido. Ella no debería estar viva después de esa batalla. Yacía en el suelo sin moverse, en un charco de su propia sangre en una biblioteca subterránea. Seras pasó varios minutos observando con fascinación como su cuerpo se regeneraba. El silencio de la biblioteca fue interrumpido sólo por el sonido de las balas, en su cuerpo, que estában siendo forzadas a salir y caer al suelo de piedra. Al poco tiempo, incluso el dolor, había desaparecido por completo.

Fue la primera vez desde que entró en las catacumbas que Seras podía moverse sin agotamiento o dolor. Ella no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en su renovada fuerza. Su uniforme estaba todavía empapada en sangre, pero una rápida inspección de su piel mostró por debajo que no hay signos de lesiones. Era como si la batalla no había ocurrido.

Seras sólo podía recordar otro momento en el que se había regenerado así.

**"Pero, ¿cómo podría haber bebido sangre?"**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de los disparos en la distancia. Hellsing todavía estaban cazándola, y sonaba como todavía había vampiros rondando en el túnel también.

**"Desarmada y sola en un laberinto subterráneo lleno de gente que quiere matarme. Podría ser peor..."**

Ella mobio sus manos e hizo un puño.

**"Podía ser humano"**

Seras no tenían idea de cómo salir de las catacumbas. Cualquier dirección aleatoria sólo podía llevarla más profundo bajo tierra o para mal, de vuelta a los soldados de Hellsing. Las únicas personas que podrían ayudar a encontrar otra salida eran los vampiros que vivían aquí, los que se hacían llamar Los Maestros.

**"Qué raro. ¿Cómo lo sé?"**

Más disparos sacudieron a la distancia, ahora se mezclaban con el grito de guerra inhumana de un vampiro. Seras empezó a caminar hacia el ruido. Había un lugar que sabía que podía encontrar uno de los Maestros.


	22. Orientación

 

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarla de todas formas?-

Valerie, Tristán y Brian eran sólo tres en una multitud de más de un centenar. Los soldados habían llegado recientemente de bases militares en todo el mundo, dirigidos a este campamento y les dijeron que encuentran a sus escuadrones. Valerie escaneó la multitud hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella ni siquiera sabía cómo era su cuarto miembro -Hey Brian, ¿Cómo es qué me dijiste que se llamaba el nuevo? ¿Seras?-

-Lo tienes, doc. Seras Victoria. Y me llaman Brock, así me llaman mis amigos-

-Muy bien, Brock. Así que, ¿alguna idea sobre cómo encontrarla?-

Las cejas de Brock se estrecharon en sus pensamientos por un momento, y luego sonrió, un brillo travieso en los ojos -Tápate los oídos, tengo una idea-

-¿Qué?-

De pronto, el gran hombre tomó una enorme respiro y rugió el nombre.

**-Seras Victoria!-**

Era como estar de pie al lado de un gallo. El grito del hombre grande era ensordecedor, pero incluso como Valerie se tapó los oídos, encogiéndose del ruido, no podía evitar sentirse un poco impresionada.

**_"Un poco convencional, pero eficaz. Me gusta."_ **

Definitivamente se giraron un montón de cabezas. Pero en cuestión de segundos los soldados volvieron a sus conversaciones y el parloteo constante de la multitud continuó.

-Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo- Suspiró Tristán. Valerie miró a su líder. No había llegado a conocerlo muy bien todavía, pero parecía estar bien. Él definitivamente no tenía un poste pegado en el culo, como algunos de los otros oficiales que había conocido.

-Um, perdón. ¿Has dicho mi nombre?- dijo una voz tímida detrás de ellos.

Los tres se giraron a ver a una joven, chica rubia de pie detrás de ellos. Llevaba uno de los nuevos uniformes de Hellsing que habían sido dados a los soldados. El uniforme que parecía un traje típico del ejército, excepto que tenía una cresta en el pecho con la escritura: **"Hellsing: Estamos en una misión de Dios"**. Valerie estaba ansiosa por saber qué era exactamente esta misión, estaba en su orientación de esta tarde. La chica también llevaba puesta la capucha del uniforme. Es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que era para el tiempo lluvioso y todo quedó completamente despejado y soleado. Una mirada más cercana revela que la chica era aún más joven de lo que Valerie había pensado.

**_"Por Dios, ella parece tener diecinueve años."_ **

Hasta ahora todos los soldados que Valerie había conocido habían sido reclutados en la parte superior de sus trajes. El mejor de los mejores. Esta chica se veía como si perteneciera a la escuela secundaria,y no en el ejército.

-¿ _Eres_ Seras?- Valerie pregunto antes de pensar.

La chica se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente -Um, sí. Ese sería yo. Corporal Seras Victoria-

-Claro, lo siento- Ahora fue el turno de Valerie en sonrojarse -Yo soy la dra Valerie-

Valerie miro a Tristán, que lo esperaba para presentarse. El sargento estaba mirando a Seras, parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar. Seras era consciente de ello también, y se estaba poniendo más nerviosa ante su mirada.

-Uh, Tristan. Estás asustando al novato- Valerie le dio un codazo suavemente en el costado. Eso pareció sacarlo de su transe.

**_"Esto se está poniendo raro ..."_ **

-Oh, está bien. Es que ... me recuerdas a alguien que conocí- Tristán tartamudeó antes de presentarse a sí mismo como el líder del escuadrón.

-¡Señor!- Seras llamó la atención de inmediato. Habría tenido sentido si estubieran de servicio, pero el punto central de este encuentro era que los compañeros de equipo se conozcan unos a otros de manera informal para poder encontrarse y conocer a las personas que estaran luchando a tu lado. Seras se sonrojó de nuevo como Tristán explicó esto a ella.

**_"Esto se está poniendo realmente difícil .."_ **

Dependía de Brock para romper el hielo, y si alguien aquí podría hacerlo sería él. El gigante se agachó, levantó a Seras y la abrazó en un abrazo de oso enorme.

-Mucho gusto, Seras- sonrió ampliamente mientras hablaba.

Seras fue completamente tomada por sorpresa por la repentino acto de su compañero. Sólo pudo soltar un chillido cuando ella quedó atrapada en el abrazo del hombre grande. Hubo una larga pausa mientras Brock siguió abrasando a Seras. Entonces, de repente, Tristan estalló en carcajadas. Valerie miró la escena. Seras parecía un ciervo capturado por un oso, completamente atrapada por el abrazo de Brock. Ahora Valerie estaba riendo.

Seras fue la siguiente, seguido por Brock. Cualquier incomodidad o tensión entre el grupo habían desaparecido.

**_"La chica es un poco tímida, pero me agrada"_ **

Las personas acusadas por Valerie creian odiar automáticamente a nuevas personas que conocia. Eso no era cierto, ella era un dura juez con carácter, pero todos tienen una oportunidad justa. Miró a los tres de ellos. Sus vidas podrían descansar en las manos del otro.

**_"Un líder serio, un gigante alegre y una niña tímida. Podría ser peor"_ **

En verdad, ella era amable con ellos, les agradaba.

Y entonces Valerie despertó.

-Maldita sea- Juró por lo bajo.

**_"¿Por qué tengo que soñar con esto?"_ **

El día en que se conocieron a Seras había parecido tan inocente. ¿Cómo podría ser esa chica el mismo monstruo que casi mató a Parker? ¿Cómo puede esa chica ser uno de los bastardos que masacraron a su familia? Odiaba a Seras por engañarlos a todos ellos, y ella se odiaba a sí misma por dejar que esto ocurra.

Valerie casi saltó como una mano le agarro la muñeca apretandola. Eso es lo que la había despertado. Ella miró hacia abajo en el lado de la cama y sus ojos quedaron atrapados por el frío, intimidante mirada de Integra Hellsing.


	23. El gato y el ratón

 

Los ecos de la batalla estaban a su alrededor.

Se escuchaba explosiones de disparos, un grito inhumano y luego silencio. Luego, en otra parte todo empezaría de nuevo. Podía oír los escuadrones, matando sistemáticamente cualquier vampiro y ghouls que se encontraban. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Seras fuera acorralada sin salida.

Las batallas eran apenas de un solo lado. Seras estaba entre los cuerpos de soldados Helsing y Maestros. Tan rápido como las criaturas inhumanas eran, era poco lo que podían hacer cuando un estrecho pasillo estaba lleno de balas de plata.

**_"Al igual que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer"_ **

¿Qué pasaría si ella se encontrara con los soldados? Ella no quería hacerles daño. Eran seres humanos y sus amigos. Sin embargo, si se hace una elección entre la vida o la suya propia. ¿Qué aria?

Era como un juego del gato y el ratón, y Seras no sabía quien era. Mientras cazaba estos vampiros, había docenas de soldados de Hellsing casándola a ella. No se sentía bien. Seras había sido miembro de Hellsing desde el día que se convirtió en un vampiro. Ahora no era más que otro objetivo.

Seras se detuvo un momento en su camino. Ella cerró los ojos, confiando en sus otros sentidos para guiarla.

**_"Derecha."_ **

Ni siquiera había visto el vampiro que estaba siguiendo, sin embargo, eran tan consciente de sí como si estuvieran a pies de distancia. El olor en el aire, los débiles ecos en los pasillos o un cambio en el aire. Seras utilizo cada detalle de menor importancia que la rodeaba para seguir el vampiro. Él estaba tratando de ocultar su presencia de ella también. Él sabía que lo estaba cazando.

Y tuvo miedo.

Algo estaba frenando al vampiro. ¿Estaba herido? Seras podían sentir el olor de que llevaba algo ...

**_"Algo familiar ..."_ **

El siguiente pasaje fue un borrón mientras Seras apretó el paso. Ella podía sentir que el vampiro estaba un poco más allá en el próximo cruce de los pasillos. Ella llego a estar atrapada en su persecución, que casi no veía una mosca de bala desde delante de ella.

Giró su cuerpo a medio paso, de modo que la bala sólo le rozó el brazo. Sólo le costó un respiro momentáneo de agacharse en una cámara al costado antes de que una lluvia de disparos llenaran el pasillo.

Estaba atrapada. En el momento en que salga de esta sala, las balas de plata le arrancarian a pedazos.

**_"Tal vez pueda hablar con ellos"_ **

Los disparos sonaron por lo que debe haber sido segundos, pero pareció una eternidad. Cada momento que pasaba significaba que el vampiro estaba mucho más cerca de escapar.

-Alto el fuego!- dijo en voz alta durante una pausa en el fuego -Yo no soy tu enemigo!-

**_"Por favor, escuchen."_ **

No hubo respuesta, pero al menos ellos ya no estaban disparando. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Decirle que no quería hacerles daño? Habían visto su intento de matar al coronel Parker. De cualquier manera que no podía hablar con ellos desde detrás de una pared. Seras vacilante asomó la cabeza al pasillo

Y apenas logró agacharse como otra andanada de balas fue hacia ella.

Ella hizo una mueca, ahora entendía por qué no estaban hablando. No iban a ser capaz de hablar por este escuadrón de soldados. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera tenían más las orejas para oírla.

**_"Son los espíritus necrófagos."_ **

El vampiro debe haberlos enviado a detenerla. Dos de ellos dispararon las armas, mientras que el otro par recargaba. Significaba que Seras no podía esperar para avanzar hasta que los demonios se quedaran sin municiones, tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Seras tomó un momento para orientarse. La habitación en la que estaba atrapada parecía el dormitorio de un grupo de vampiros. El polvoriento suelo estaba desnudo excepto por varios ataúdes alineados contra la pared, todos vacíos. Ella trató de ignorar los grilletes en la pared, acompañado por los rastros de sangre y vísceras; los restos de comidas anteriores de los Maestros. La habitación era grande y era paralelo al pasillo. La única salida la llevaría de vuelta a los disparos.

**_"Así que voy a hacer otra salida"_ **

El inicio de un plan de formación en su mente, Seras trazó la pared de la cámara, sintiendo las vibraciones de los disparos. Ella se detuvo unos metros más adelante y apoyo su oído en la pared.

**_"Este es el lugar."_ **

Si estaba equivocada entonces ella recibiría una corriente de balas de plata, y Seras dudaba de que pudiera engañar a la muerte dos veces en un día. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo en la pared. Las antiguas piedras cedieron bajo su peso inmediatamente como ella se se adentro de nuevo al pasillo. A través de las nubes de polvo Seras vio que había aterrizado en el centro de la escuadra no-muertos. Su repentino ataque había capturado a los demonios con la guardia baja, e incluso como ellos trajieron sus armas para influir en ella, Seras sabía que ya había ganado.

La primera vez que Seras se había enfrentado a demonios, sus cuerpos decrépitos, había tenido un miedo paralizante en su corazón. Ahora ellos no eran más que los obstáculos en su camino. En un solo movimiento rápido decapitó a los demonios más cercanas. El siguiente se giro hacia ella, a pesar de su cara rasgada por la mitad; había algo extrañamente familiar en ella.

**_"No mires a las caras"_ **

Ella no estaba preocupada de que se vería perjudicada. Estaba demasiado cerca y demasiado rápido para los necrófagos a ser cualquier tipo de amenaza ahora. Lo que le preocupaba era lo que iba a reconocerlos. Una vez que estas cosas habían sido sus camaradas, ahora eran esclavos de un muerto viviente. Hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en ello como ella arrancó el ghoul por la mitad con un solo poderoso golpe de sus garras. Los dos siguientes fueron enviados con la misma rapidez.

Para cuando el polvo se asentó, Seras estaba sola entre un montón de cadáveres con apenas un rasguño en ella. El silencio se rompió cuando el corredor de repente retumbó y tembló. La pared que Seras había destruido, en esta parte de las catacumbas, se había vuelto inestable. Mientras se preparaba para continuar persiguiendo al vampiro. Pero oyó pasos que se acercaban por detrás de ella.

**_"Más necrófagos."_ **

Esto se estaba volviendo molesto. Seras tomó un arma ensangretada y apuntó por el pasillo que había venido. Ahora que ella estaba armada, no tendría que conocer de cerca a los demonios para matarlos. Estaba ansiosa por coger al vampiro y encontrar una salida, así como averiguar la fuente de ese olor familiar.

Seras no se dejaría distraerse, como el pasillo se sacudió de nuevo. Ella en cambio se mantuvo enfocada; manteniendo los ojos entrenados directamente por los rifles de mira. Tenía dos balas de plata estándar, y un lanzagranadas junto. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era contraer su dedo y los demonios estarían reventados al doblar la esquina.

Pero lo que cruzó por la esquina no era un vampiro.


	24. Traidor

 

Integra no podía decir si su cuerpo estaba atado o si simplemente esta demasiada débil para moverse. El médico pelirroja se había escapado tan pronto como la había visto. Unos minutos más tarde, dos soldados habían colocado a Integra en una camilla y la llevaron... en alguna parte.

**_"¿Qué pasó?"_ **

La mente de Integra giraba, observando su alrededores como pudo. Hellsing había llegado a la guarida del vampiro en masa, y no había ni rastro de Seras. Eso no era propio de ella. Seras debería haber sido la primera persona que integra viera cuando se despertara.

Era de noche, pero algo era diferente. La luna no era exactamente la misma, y si no hubiera sido antes nublado. No era la misma noche. Integra había estado inconsciente por lo menos durante 24 horas completas.

-Soldado- murmuró débilmente Integra -¿qué está pasando? Informe-

El soldado no pareció oírla, o más probablemente estaba ignorando a Integra totalmente. Ella trató de leer un nombre en el uniforme, pero fue oscurecido por la oscuridad. Los soldados no llevaban las luces y no hablaban una palabra, prefiriendo permanecer discretos.

Hubo un momento en que Integra sabía los nombres de todos los soldados de Hellsing. Sin embargo, este nuevo ejército estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Parker y, parecía que al menos estos dos soldados eran leales a él sobre ella.

**_"Parker. Él está detrás de esto."_ **

La metieron en el interior de una tienda de campaña en el borde del campo, donde nadie se tropiece con ella, y sin decir una palabra. Ella se quedó allí durante unos momentos, tomando todo su esfuerzo sólo para inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo. Una lámpara de luz tenue era la única fuente de luz en la tienda de campaña. La herida de bala en su pecho había sido vendada, e Integra sospechaba que estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Pensó que había sido dejada aquí sola, hasta que Parker salió de la oscuridad. Débil e inmóvil en la camilla, Integra no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable como su coronel se alzaba sobre ella.

-Sir Integra-

No había placer en su voz, sin preocupación por su salud, sólo desprecio apenas oculta.

-Coronel Parker- Ella volvió con igual desdén. Estaba claro que sean cuales sean los acontecimientos de los últimos días Parker de ser aliado paso a ser el enemigo –Sera mejor que me des una explicación-

-Yo? ¿Tengo que explicarme?- El tono de Parker dio un giro para lo peor, y fue sólo en este punto que Integra se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre -¿Qué hay de uste?, explique cómo puede permitir que una de esas cosas dentro de Hellsing todo este tiempo!-

**_"Así que él sabe acerca de Seras."_ **

Integra sólo podía adivinar lo que debe haber sucedido mientras ella estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

-Estuve de acuerdo en trabajar en Hellsing con una sola condición- Su voz delataba la ira apenas controlada –Que ya no íbamos asociarnos con monstruos y demonios como Alucard!-

-Seras no es ningún monstruo- Integra hizo todo lo posible para hablar a pesar de su debilidad. -Ella no es Alucard-

-Ella te disparó-

-Lo sé- Fue lo último que Integra podía recordar. -El fuego entre amigo sucede todo el tiempo, coronel; un peligro de combate, Seguramente usted sabe de esto-

-¡Increíble!, Después de todo esto todavía confías en ella. Es un monstruo chupasangre, Integra. Ninguno de ellos se puede confiar-

La paciencia de Integra se estaba agotando; ella hubiera levantado la voz si tenía la energía para hacerlo. -No sabes lo que estás hablando-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- de repente la voz de Parker se redujo en un susurro. Se inclinó más cerca de Integra, su rostro estaba a centímetros a la de ella -Sé exactamente lo que estás hablando. Cuando Hellsing no pudo evitar el ataque nazi, y que la gente muriera, las personas cercanas a mí-

-Yo sé de tu pasado, Parker. Que algunos de sus soldados eran agentes aliados de los vampiros-

-Fue un caos. Mis mejores amigos descuartizados uno al lado del otro, por culpa de esos malditos vampiros- Parker parecía mirar a la nada al revivir un recuerdo del pasado -Pero eso no es todo lo que hay. Durante el ataque, yo no sabía en quién confiar. Tuve a mi mejor amigo, un hombre que había conocido durante décadas, cuido a mi esposa e hijo. Mantuve la línea contra un ejército del infierno- Miró a Integra -Un ejército que debería haber detenido. Y cuando la lucha había terminado, ¿sabes lo que me encontré a llegar a casa?-

Integra se quedó mirando en silencio a su vez. No era difícil adivinar lo que había sucedido.

-Los cadáveres mutilados de mi familia- Parker vaciló antes de continuar -Ellos no tenían que morir. No eran ninguna amenaza en absoluto, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Su sangre cubría las paredes y sus cabezas fueron colocados en palos. Nuestro pasado, nuestra amistad, no tenía sentido. Los humanos no cometen atrocidades como ellos, sólo los vampiros. Vampiros como Seras Victoria. -

Integra sin poder hacer nada vio como Parker saco una jeringa de su bolsillo. Sin decir una palabra obligó a su brazo a quedarse quieto, y le clavo en su piel.

-Entonces, ¿qué es esto?- Integra no mostró ningún miedo como el coronel inyectaba una sustancia verde en sus venas -¿Vas a matarme ahora? ¿Harás que parezca que sucumbí a mis heridas?-

-¿Te gustaría que no lo hiciera? Sé que al estar viva es lo que mantiene el poder de Seras bajo control, pero eso no significa que yo te permita que envenenes a los soldados de Hellsing con sus palabras-

Como ha completado la inyección, el mundo comenzó a girar. Integra trató de hablar, pero era como si su boca estaba llena de algodón.

-Juraste proteger a Gran Bretaña de los monstruos de la noche-

Sus párpados estaban poniéndose pesados, su visión cada vez más borrosa. En sus momentos de vigilia finales Integra oyó la voz de Parker como un eco lejano.

-Pero en lugar de eso los trajo a nuestra puerta-


	25. Derechos de nacimiento

 

Seras había vacilado ante la visión de un rostro humano. Había hecho exactamente el mismo. No sabía su nombre, pero su uniforme Hellsing lo identificó como un compañero de lucha.

**_"Yo ya no tengo más compañeros"_ **

Ninguno de los dos se movió, cada uno apuntando con sus armas en el otro. Fue un completo silencio, incluso el estruendo del corredor inestable se había detenido. Con sus sentidos mejorados Seras podía escuchar su respiración temerosa, su corazón acelerado, ver el miedo en sus ojos y el temblor infinitesimal en sus manos. El soldado se mantuvo firme, y en este rango Seras no sería capaz de esquivar sus balas. Con el tiempo, el silencio se rompió cuando la radio del hombre intervino

-Andrews, Sitrep. ¿Ves algo?-

Eso debe haber sido su jefe de escuadrón. Andrews lentamente alejo su mano de su pistola y cogió su radio

-No respondas a eso!- Seras apartó la pistola hacia delante para enfatizar el punto. La última cosa que necesitaba era más soldados de Hellsing aquí. Andrews se quedó inmóvil, plenamente consciente de que cualquier movimiento repentino podría ser el último.

-Escúchame, por favor- Seras no pudo evitar la desesperación en su voz. -No sé lo que Parker te dijo, pero yo he estado trabajando con Sir Integra Hellsing hace más de un año. Nunca he matado a un ser humano antes!-

Andrews no dijo una palabra, o bajar su arma. En cambio, su mirada cayó hacia abajo a sus pies. Seras lo siguió y se encontró mirando los cadáveres de los necrófagos que acababa de matar. Los cadáveres de los soldados de Hellsing.

-No eran...- tartamudeó. -Yo no...-

**_"Oh, Dios, estoy cubierta de su sangre."_ **

-Eran...- Seras se detuvo cuando notó algo atado a lado del soldado, -¿Qué es eso?-

Es una pequeña dispositivo, apenas perceptible a excepción de una pequeña luz roja en su lado. Los ojos de seras se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que era.

**_"Una cámara..."_ **

A veces en las misiones en territorio desconocido, un soldado Hellsing se le daba una cámara para recoger datos de la misión y transmitirlos de nuevo al mando. No había ningún micrófono, pero permitió a los comandantes ver lo que estaba sucediendo durante las operaciones.

**_"Y ahora mismo está apuntando directamente hacia mí!"_ **

Ella podía oír pasos que corrían por el pasillo, en cuestión de instantes, el resto del equipo de Andrews estaría aquí.

**_"Tengo que salir de aquí!"_ **

El camino detrás de ella estaba todavía libre, en el que el vampiro estaba huyendo. Seras vacilo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No te muevas!- Andrews gritó, él todavía no disparó su rifle, pero Seras no dudaba de que lo hiciera. Ella aprovechó su vacilación para disparar una granada de su propia arma. No en Andrews, Seras no iba a disparar a un ser humano, pero el techo era inestable.

Trozos gigantes de piedra se vino abajo como la explosión sacudió el pasillo. Seras saltó al suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Ella se quedó allí como el suelo se estremeció y más rocas cayó a su alrededor. Como los temblores cesaron finalmente, Seras se puso de pie. Ahora había un muro de escombros entre ella y Andrews.

Ella tomó un segundo para recobrar el aliento. La explosión había sido más fuerte de lo que había anticipado, e incluso con su resistencia inhumana la había aturdido. Al darse cuenta de lo que podría significar, Seras puso su oreja contra la pared de escombros, como una sensación de temor se apoderó de ella. Al principio lo único que oía era el silencio, interrumpido por la piedra que cae de vez en cuando.

_Thump Thump._

Un latido del corazón… el latido del corazón de Andrews. Seras suspiro de alivio. Ella no lo había matado.

Seras fue tras el vampiro, siendo mucho más cuidadosa que antes. Al igual que ella utilizó su sentidos paa la caza del vampiro, ella fue capaz de usarlo para decir cuándo había soldados cerca. Los sonidos lejanos de batallas se han ido y Seras no tenía ninguna duda de que la mayoría de los vampiros ya estaban muertos. Hellsing ahora se centró exclusivamente en buscarla y matarla.

**_"No debería ser así."_ **

Seras lentamente se escondió en las sombras como un grupo de soldados marchaba por delante de ella. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista, Seras silenciosamente siguió adelante. Otro giro a la derecha, si no fuera por el vampiro entonces Seras se habría perdido por completo.

Después de varios minutos de infiltración a través de los pasajes húmedos de las Catacumbas, Seras llegó a una escalera. Las antorchas parpadearon y Seras sintió una corriente de aire fresco en la cara. Abandonando cautelosamente, salió corriendo por la escalera y entró por una puerta de la trampilla a la superficie.

**_"¡Por fin!"_ **

Las piedras oscuras y pasajes claustrofóbicos tenían a Seras nerviosa. Se prometió no volver a ir a un lugar así de nuevo.

Ella tomó un minuto para disfrutar de lo que la rodeaba. La puerta de la trampera la había llevado a una llanura abierta lejos de Hellsing. Los pocos árboles que se encontraban cerca crujían mientras el viento soplaba con violencia a través de sus hojas. La luna se posó solemnemente en el cielo, oscurecido por unas pocas nubes.

A unos cientos de distancia estaba el vampiro, cojeando por las llanuras. Seras pensó simplemente dejarlo ir, después de todo, ella no necesitaba de él para salir de las catacumbas, pero entonces la brisa cambio y el olor familiar regreso. A través de la oscuridad vio al vampiro llevando un saco en sus brazos. Sea cual sea el contenido, el vampiro estaba siendo cuidadoso de no dañarlo, lo que explicó su lentitud.

La curiosidad despertó. Seras cerró la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos segundos. El vampiro la oyó acercarse. Cuidadosamente colocó el saco en el suelo. Seras dio una pausa mientras el vampiro gruñó como un animal listo para el combate.

-Tú eres la única que me ha estado cazando- Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras su tamaño hacia arriba. -El traidor-

-Traidor?- Seras fue tomada por sorpresa por su uso de la palabra.

-Un vampiro que caza a su propia especie. Un vampiro que ha negado su propio derecho de nacimiento y se asoció con los mortales- Él miró a su alrededor con cautela, -¿dónde están sus amos humanos ahora, traidor?-

-Yo no tengo más amos humanos- Eso no era del todo cierto, Seras seguía vinculada a la voluntad de Integra, y las restricciones aún contenían su poder.

-Así que, el esclavo ha sido abandonado...- El vampiro hizo una pausa por un momento, ladeando la cabeza como tratando de escuchar una voz en la distancia.

-Mi amo desea que se una a nosotros.-

-¿Qué?- Seras no estaba segura de haber oído bien -Pero yo eh matado a docenas de ustedes-

-Ellos eran débiles. Tu eres fuerte- El vampiro parecía estar repitiendo lo que decía alguien más -No tienes a donde ir y nadie a quien recurrir. Tú serás perseguida, acorralada y finalmente asesinada. Con nosotros, tú crecerás más fuerte y prosperaras-

Seras dio la impresión de que ella no estaba conversanda con este vampiro, pero si con su amo invisible. Tenía un punto. Seras había sido testigo de primera mano cómo Hellsing puede ser despiadado en la caza de vampiros. Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella como se dio cuenta de lo absolutamente sola que estaba. Alucard, Integra, Pip, Walter... todo el mundo. Seras lo sabía bien, se han ido, muerto o está tratando de matarla.

**_"¿Por qué debería incluso ser leal a Integra? Nunca tuve una elección. He sido su esclava desde mi primer aliento como un vampiro."_ **

Con estos vampiros ella tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir. ¿Qué haría Alucard, que quisiera que haga? Él siempre le había dicho que abrazar sus orígenes vampíricos. Miró a sus opciones. Unirse a los Maestros sería su mejor esperanza de supervivencia.

-Una pregunta- Seras señalo el saco sentado en la hierba -¿qué hay en la bolsa?-

El vampiro vaciló, esperando a que su amo le ordenara que hablara -Es una chica humana. Mi maestro tiene la intención de convertirla-

-¿En un vampiro?- Seras jadeó. -Pero ella es sólo una chica-

-Seriphus le ofrece el mayor de los regalos- Seras asumió que Seriphus era la voz invisible que el vampiro obedecía. -Para llegar a ser uno de los Maestros-

-¿Ella no tiene otra opción?-

-Nosotros nunca la tuvimos-

Seras pensó que este vampiro había sido una vez un ser humano. Que también le habían quitado todo lo que conocía y lo transformaron en una criatura de la oscuridad. Ahora iban a condenan a una niña a la misma suerte.

-No puedo permitir que lo hagas-

-Considera cuidadosamente sus palabras- el vampiro estrecho sus ojos. -Estás sola, sin nadie que te ayude-

-Tienes razón- Seras no podía negar que ella necesitaba ayuda -y... me uniré a ti, si dejas ir a la chica!-

Seras esperaba que el vampiro dé marcha atrás. Es evidente que ella debe ser más valiosa para este maestro, no visto, que una sola chica humana. Como el vampiro ladeó la cabeza para escuchar a su amo, se le ocurrió que esta chica era el único ser humano que había visto en las catacumbas, aparte de los soldados de Hellsing.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar con sus pensamientoss, el vampiro de repente se abalanzó sobre Seras! Su pierna herida no fue suficiente para detenerlo y el ataque repentino cogió por sorpresa. Ella apenas logró esquivar el ataque inesperado.

**_"¿Por qué esta chica es tan importante que ellos prefieren convertirla en un vampiro que permitir que me uniera a ellos?"_ **

El vampiro cayó en cuatro patas, girando y gruñendo como un perro rabioso. Rápidamente, antes que Seras pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, le agarró la pierna y la tiró al suelo. Toda apariencia de control desapareció, como él la agarró y con una furia cegadora.

Seras se recuperó y contraatacó rápidamente. Golpeó la pierna herida del vampiro con una patada fuerte. Como él hizo una mueca de dolor. Seras aprovechó la distracción para agarrar su cuello. El vampiro se esforzó por liberarse de su agarre, pero Seras apretó más su agarre. En el fragor de la batalla no se dio cuenta de su propia fuerza y pronto sintió que los huesos se rompían, y la carne se desgarraba. Un segundo después, la cabeza del vampiro fue arrancada limpiamente de su cuerpo.

Seras suspiró y empujó el cuerpo inerte del vampiro lejos de ella. Él había sido un vampiro débil, incapaz, incluso, de curar sus propias heridas sin beber sangre. Fue por la sorpresa de su ataque que le había permitido igualar las probabilidades.

La bolsa seguía sentado inofensivamente en la hierba, sin ser molestado por la breve pelea. Seras se dirigió a ella con cuidado. Dentro de la bolsa se encontraba una chica humana.

**_"¡Es ella!"_ **

La chica era un poco mayor de años, pero no había duda de que era la misma chica de su sueño. El hermoso pelo negro ahora estaba ensangrentado y enredado. Donde había una vez un hermoso vestido, ahora sólo era trapos de inmundicia. Muy pálida, más pálida. Si no fuera por un latido débil, Seras hubiera pensado que la chica estaba muerta.

Seras sombríamente se dio cuenta que la chica estaba perdiendo sangre por una herida en el brazo. Ella arrancó un trozo de su uniforme para un torniquete improvisado. En los brazos de Seras la chica se sentía tan débil y delicada

**_"Ella necesita un lugar para descansar"_ **

Seras necesitaba un lugar para esconderse. Un ejército entero que la estaba cazándola. El vampiro había tenido razón. Seras no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Ella acababa de matar a su único aliado potencial para el bien de esta chica. Pero se había equivocado, ella tenía adónde ir. Sostuvo con cuidado a la chica y empezó a correr al suroeste. Había un lugar al final donde Seras podía ir.

**_"Inicio... Me voy a casa"_ **


	26. Sombras

 

-Entonces, ¿quién crees que morirá hoy?-

James miró hacia el matón sentada frente a él, tratando de saber si él era el blanco de una broma o si Rick hablaba enserio.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Pensé que hoy estábamos recogiendo un cargamento-

Miró a los otros dos jugadores en la mesa. Haciendo caso omiso de la conversación, probablemente tratando de pensar si pasan o continúan. Era difícil jugar un juego decente de póquer en esta mesa vieja y rota, pero no había nada mejor en el almacén.

-No hombre, el jefe quería que me asegurara de que estuvieras aquí, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- Rick le dio a James una gran sonrisa, dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes amarillos con caries en ellos.

James trató de mantenerse indiferente, pero su corazón estaba acelerado. Si Rick estaba haciendo esto para distraerlo del póker estaba funcionando. Sacó el frasco y tomó un gran trago de cerveza nocivo. Detestaba las cosas, sino que ayudó a vender su imagen.

-Llamar- James ni siquiera estaba pensando en el juego, él estaba mucho más preocupado con lo que estaba diciendo Rick. -Sólo he estado aquí un mes ¿qué significa?-

-Significa que usted recibe su iniciación ahora, amigo- Rick sonaba casi feliz. -Tienes que matar a alguien para nosotros y entonces estás adentro-

-Suena simple- la respuesta era la de costumbre. Siempre que estos bastardos mencionan algo que le disgustaba a James, él sólo actuaba aún más indiferente.

**_"Mierda. Nadie mencionó esto..."_ **

Él sabía que habría una especie de iniciación antes de que él entrara, pero no se había imaginado esto.

-Jajaja- la risa gutural de Rick se hizo eco en el almacén abandonado. -Chicos, este tipo ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le dije de esto. Al cíclope le agradaras-

-¿Qué tal si te callas y en lugar juegas el juego, Rick- Uno de los otros mafiosos habló.

**_"¿El cíclope va a estar aquí?"_ **

El rey infame crimen de Cheddar. Después del ataque terrorista en Londres, hace unos meses, millones de personas desplazadas habían viajado por todo el Reino Unido para encontrar un nuevo hogar. Cheddar se la ha visto uno de los peores para refugiados; y con la fuerza policiaca diezmada por un incidente de hace un año, los crímenes han aumentado, junto con la población de Cheddar. La tranquila ciudad se había convertido en un centro de drogas, asesinato y robo.

**_"Y todos corrieron hacia el cíclope"_ **

Esta fue la ruptura que James había estado esperando. Se había pasado el último mes con estos degenerados. Contrabandeo drogas, tiendas robadas y vendido armas para que pudiera tener una oportunidad como esta.

-Hey, Teddy, muéstranos tus cartas-

James casi se olvidó de responder. Un mes encubierto y todavía no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo apodo. Siete cartas volteo.

-¡SI!- Los ojos de Rick se iluminaron de codicia al recoger el dinero de la olla. -Parece que ya perdieron, chicos-

La puerta de metal del almacén de repente se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared. El fuerte ruido sobresalto al grupo y Rick golpeó la mesa en el pánico. Estaba en medio de la noche y James pudo distinguir una figura oscura de pie en la oscuridad, mirando con diversión mientras agarraban sus armas con dificultad.

-Bajen sus armas, muchachos- La figura que entró en el almacén no podía ser otro que el propio Ciclope.

Parecía tener una altura media, contextura mediana y Pelo rubio. Llevaba una chaqueta roja y pantalones vaqueros. A primera vista, el Cíclope no parecía diferente de los hombres que James sólo había estado jugando al póquer. Pero había algo, en la forma en que se mantenía, la forma en que hablaba. Como sabía que estaban en control y, amaba el poder que tenía. Le hacía parecer más grande de lo que era, y un brillo en su ojo dio a entender que no toleraría ninguna falta de respeto.

**_"Jesucristo, el ojo..."_ **

James había asumido que lo llamaban cíclope por llevar un parche en el ojo, o tal vez le falte el ojo por completo. En cambio, el ojo derecho del señor del crimen fue parcialmente excavado como una cuchara. No se había hecho nada para ocultar la mutilación y la sangrienta fosa movido como una pupila deformada, mientras inspeccionaba el cuatro de ellos. James sintió un escalofrío por la espalda mientras lo miraba espantado. La mirada del Cíclope cayó encima de él.

-Tú eres el chico nuevo- no era una pregunta. -Rick me ha estado hablando mucho de ti-

-Es bueno, jefe- intervino Rick, -lo encontré yo mismo-

-Cállate- espetó el cíclope. James nunca había visto a Rick tan rápidamente pacifista. Todos los mafiosos estaban con temor a su líder de un ojo.

-Voy a ser el juez de eso- El cíclope continuó. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta abierta y entraron dos grandes, musculosos hombres que llevaban un cuerpo inerte. Ellos sin contemplaciones lo arrojaron a la luz para que todos la vean. Un mes de práctica era lo único que mantenía a James de jadear.

**_"Es un oficial de policía"_ **

El oficial era prácticamente un niño, probablemente acaba de unirse a la comisaria. Le habían golpeado a un centímetro de su vida y ni siquiera era consciente.

-El niño pensó que sería un héroe, y trató de explotar uno de mis distribuidores por su cuenta- El Ciclope entrego a James una pistola, -Vas a dar un ejemplo a él. Mostrar al policía lo que pasa cuando se meten conmigo-

¿La mafia realmente tiene tanto poder que sólo podían secuestrar a un policía? Eso hizo que su misión sea más importante. Infiltrarse y aprender todo lo que podía, eso fue lo que le dijeron.

**_"Pero él es sólo un niño. Un niño maldito"_ **

El hombre que había enviado a James en esta misión no podría haber visto venir...

El jefe del crimen debe haber notado temor en James porque de repente sintió el cañón de una pistola en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Voy a hacer que te sea más fácil para usted- dijo el cíclope: -matas al policía, o te mato y luego al policía-

-Vamos, Teddy!- El entusiasmo de Rick fue atenuado con un toque de nerviosismo -Dispara al sangriento policía!-

-¡Mierda- James maldijo entre dientes, -Dame un minuto...-

Se arrodilló cerca del muchacho, que yacía en el suelo como si durmiera. No importaría si James lo hiciera, el chico estaba condenado. Apretó el cañón de la pistola en la frente del niño, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar los temblores en la mano.

**_"Tú no te mereces esto..."_ **

El chico estaba empezando a despertar. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Tenía los ojos azules claros. James sabía que iba a recordar esos ojos por el resto de su vida...

Él oró por su alma y apretó el gatillo.

 


	27. Hogar dulce hogar

 

Aquí es donde todo terminó... y donde todo comenzó.

La última vez que Seras estuvo aquí, estaba huyendo de un ejército de ghouls, dirigido por un sacerdote vampiro. Ella se había sentido como si estuviera tratando de escapar de la muerte misma. Ella había fracasado.

Esta parroquia, desde hace mucho tiempo abandonado, había sido donde había muerto Seras el oficial de policía, y Seras el vampiro de Hellsing había nacido. Se veía diferente. El invierno había llegado, y toda la parroquia estaba cubierta de una capa de nieve.

Seras se detuvo a un paso, cerca de la iglesia. Incluso bajo el manto blanco del invierno, Seras siempre reconocería este sitio. Este punto exacto fue donde un sacerdote vampiro había intentado matarla. Pero en vez de eso, había sido Alucard, su amo, su maestro. Las palabras que había dicho corrieron por la mente de Seras **:**

**_"Para poder dispararle en el corazón, tuve que atravesar tu pulmón. Lo siento, pero es una pistola de alto calibre. No duraras mucho. ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer?"_ **

El siervo de Sérifos se había equivocado. A veces te dan una elección, y Seras había elegido vivir, la vida de un vampiro con Alucard como su maestro. Alucard no había sido el maestro más amable; de hecho, a veces Seras le tenía más miedo de él que a los demás. Su maestro fue implacable en el combate y cruel con sus enemigos, sin embargo, había protegido a Seras y le enseñó lo que significaba ser un vampiro. Seras y Alucard habían sido mucho más que un simple esclavo y amo.

**_"Lo echo de menos... Él sabría qué hacer..."_ **

Ahora Seras tenía que valerse por sí misma, razón por la cual había venido aquí. Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la iglesia.

El edificio era viejo y decrépito. Las partes del techo se había derrumbado al suelo y los bancos se pudrieron. La sangre de las víctimas del sacerdote seguía en su sitio. Una cruz solitaria fue tallada en la pared del fondo, un recordatorio gastado que una vez había sido un lugar de seguridad y de culto. El silencio era abrumador. El viento había cesado, los animales se habían ido y la nieve tragaba todo lo demás.

Seras odiaba estar aquí. Le recordó el pánico y el horror que había experimentado, sólo unos minutos antes de su muerte. Ella hizo su camino al altar, manchado de sangre al final de la iglesia. Podía imaginar el sacerdote, como él mató a un pobre víctima aquí, maldiciendo a otra persona para ser su esclavo no-muertos. El silencio se rompió cuando las tablas del suelo crujieron bajo su peso.

**_"Eso no está bien..."_ **

Seras dio un paso atrás desde el altar. No crujió. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, y ahí estaba otra vez. Presiono su peso contra el suelo y sintió la curva del suelo, de madera, ligeramente. Había algo escondido debajo de ella. Con su fuerza sobrehumana destrozó el piso en cuestión de segundos para revelar el secreto final del sacerdote vampiro.

**_"Su ataúd"_ **

Un ataúd lleno del suelo de esta parroquia; la parroquia donde Seras y el sacerdote se han convertidos en vampiros. Con un solo brazo Seras levantó el ataúd y la apoyó en su espalda. Ahora venía la parte difícil, llevar el ataúd a su casa...

Le tomó una horas caminar de regreso a Cheddar, la ciudad había cambiado mucho en el último año que seras estuvo. Llamaría a esta parte de Cheddar los barrios bajos, si no fuera por el hecho de que toda la ciudad estaba así. La basura y los desechos fueron esparcidos por las carreteras estrechas. Parecía que no había grafitis que cubran todas las paredes con signos de pandillas o palabrotas. Un gato negro con cautela salió de una ventana rota y, Seras al verlo suspiro y se alejó.

En estas primeras horas, las únicas personas en las calles eran los desamparados, los borrachos y los mafiosos. Seras no estaba preocupada de ellos. Las pandillas se aprovechaban de los débiles, y una figura con una capucha negra y los pantalones vaqueros, que lleva un ataúd con una mano no se veía débil en absoluto. Seras estaba preocupada por la policía, y de Hellsing.

No tenía ni idea si Hellsing la estaba buscando en Cheddar, o si la policía había sido avisada para buscarla. ¿Y si la estaban siguiendo en este momento? ¿Qué hizo que se sintiera perseguida? Seras hecho una mirada nerviosa detrás de ella. Sólo era un traficante de drogas en una esquina hablando con un comprador. No hay soldados armados con balas de plata ni vampiros monstruosos.

-Relájate- Seras dejó escapar un suspiro mientras murmuraba para sí misma. -Ha pasado un mes. Si no te han encontrado todavía, entonces no te encontrar para nada-

Pero a pesar de sus palabras comenzó moviéndose más rápido.

**_"¿Cuándo voy a comenzar a sentirme a salvo?"_ **

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Seras llegara a su destino. La modesta casa estaba escondida entre dos edificios más nuevos, más grandes. Había sido abandonado hace años, mucho antes de que Cheddar se hubiera convertido en lo que es ahora.

Seras echó un último vistazo detrás de ella antes de introducir la llave, abrir la puerta, y entrar en la casa.

-Hogar dulce hogar- murmuró Seras. Si la parroquia le había traído malos recuerdos, entonces esta casa le trajo pesadillas. Pero no había ningún otro sitio adonde ir. Seras había regresado a buscar su apartamento, que había sido destruido parcialmente, y las ruinas fueron tomados por las pandillas. Así que, todo lo quedó fue este lugar. El lugar donde Seras había pasado su infancia hasta…

Seras casi saltó cuando sintió que algo toco su espalda. Se giró a ver a la chica de las catacumbas de pie en silencio detrás de ella. La chica era joven y era más baja que Seras. Vestía camisa y pantalones vaqueros, que no combinaban, residuos que Seras había negociado para obtener vendajes para la herida del brazo, para que se curara.

-Me has asustado- Seras sonrió nerviosamente a la chica. -Tengo audiencia sobrenatural, ¿cómo te acercaste sigilosamente hacia mí?-

La chica no le volvió la sonrisa a Seras o responder a la pregunta. Así es como lo había sido durante el último mes. La chica rara vez mostró emoción alguna. Nunca habló, nunca sonreía y nunca lloro. Era como si le hubieran quitado todas sus emociones, su moralidad, todo lo que la hacía humana, y escondido detrás de una máscara. A veces se le dio a Seras la sensación de que la niña no dudaría en matarla, si le ayudaba alcanzar su meta.

**_"Sea cual sea aquello..."_ **

La chica miro el ataúd, mirando con una vaga sensación de curiosidad. Ella todavía no dijo una palabra. Seras tenía la sensación de que, aunque la chica no hablara, eso no significaba que no podía. La niña aprendió más sobre Seras todos los días, mientras que Seras ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la chica.

**_"Es porque ella no confía en mí"_ **

-Es para que yo duerma- Seras respondió a la pregunta tácita de la niña, -Al dormir en un ataúd con el suelo de donde yo nací, puedo recuperar mi energía sin necesidad de sangre-

La chica miro a Seras, convencida. Los vampiros en las catacumbas habían dormido en ataúdes, pero eso no los detuvo de alimentarse.

-Sé que no confías en mí, por lo que soy...- Seras se arrodilló a nivel de los ojos de la niña -Pero tienes que creerme, que yo no quiero hacerte daño-

Un ligero surco en las cejas de la niña era la única señal de que estaba reconsiderando de su silencio.

-Aquí- Seras sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a la chica. -Yo quiero que tengas esto-

La chica tomó la caja y la abrió con cautela. Seras vio como sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que había dentro. Un intrincado tallado, cruz de plata de Hellsing. Era algo más que un regalo. Seras había dado a la niña un arma que podría ser utilizado en su contra.

**_"Necesito mostrarle que confío en ella, antes de que ella confiar en mí"_ **

Durante unos segundos, la máscara de la niña cayó, y su rostro se llenó de asombro e interés, y pasó la mano por el grabado de la cruz. Miró a Seras, luego en el ataúd, volvió a Seras. Finalmente, después de unos segundos de pensamiento profundo, la chica habló.

-Newt-

-¿Newt?- Seras estaba sorprendida y emocionada. Después de todo este tiempo la chica finalmente había hablado!

-Newt- La niña miró a Seras, directamente a los ojos -Mi nombre es Newt-

-¿Sólo... Newt?-

-Newt es todo lo que necesito-


	28. Asociados

 

Hidrobenzanoal. La maldita cosa venía con una gran cantidad de cartas de advertencia y los efectos adversos supuestos. Técnicamente, ni siquiera era legal el uso de las cosas, todavía en su fase experimental o algo así. Pero, siendo el coronel de una organización militar, aunque sea en gran parte desconocida, Parker obtiene algunos beneficios. Se quedó mirando la píldora, sobre su escritorio de oficina, pensativo.

_**"** _ _**Caray, voy a hacer cualquier cosa para detener los malditos dolores de cabeza"** _

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la pastilla y se la tragó con un trago de agua. Sólo tomó unos segundos para que el dolor desaparezca y Parker podía pensar con claridad de nuevo. Cada mañana era la mismo; los dolores de cabeza, la píldora; se había convertido en parte de su rutina típica desde que Seras se había metido en su mente.

_**"** _ _**Seras. Ese maldito monstruo"** _

¿Cómo podría Integra haber sido tan ciega? Dejar una vampiresa en una organización destinada a matar vampiros. No es de extrañar que la bestia la traiciono, le disparó y huyo. Integra no estaba en condiciones de dirigir, es por ello que Parker la había puesto en un coma inducido. Bueno, sólo él sabía que estaba inducida médicamente, en lo que se refiere a todos los demás, sobre la condición de Integra fue a causa del ataque de Seras Victoria.

Liderando a Hellsing era una verdadera hazaña. Parker no tenía idea de dónde Integra tiene la mitad de su financiación. Había encontrado alguna referencia a un grupo llamado La Mesa Redonda, pero eso fue todo.

_**"** _ _**Voy a ordenar que se investigue a fondo los registros de la mansión Hellsing, una vez que ordene las cosas aquí"** _

-Adams- Parker habló por un intercomunicador en su escritorio. -Dile al sargento Tristán Bennet y su...invitado que se reporten a mi oficina, ahora-

-Eh, ¿invitado, señor?-

-El agente Iscariote!- Parker escupió.

-Entendido, señor!-

Parker se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y esperó pacientemente a que lleguen. Echaba de menos su antiguo ayudante, Mackenzie, pero el privado había muerto en el incidente en Horborough. Otra muerte, por cortesía de Seras Victoria. Integra y el vampiro tenían mucho que pagar.

_**"** _ _**¿Seras no formaba parte del escuadrón del sargento Bennetno?"** _

¿El líder del escuadrón había sabido sobre Seras? ¿Qué tan fiel puede ser? Parker mantendría un ojo en el joven soldado.

No fue mucho después de que el agente Iscariote entró en la oficina, con Tristan que le apuntaba con una pistola a su cabeza.

La mujer había llegado durante el incidente de Horborough, pero no había tantas preocupaciones logísticas después de esa batalla, que sólo ahora podía hablar con ella. Se había pasado el último par de semanas revisando cada uno de los registros de cada soldado individual, asegurándose de que no había más sorpresas escondidas.

-¿Son las esposas realmente necesario, sargento?- Parker miró las manos atadas del agente. -Estoy seguro de que si la señorita Heinkel Wolfe quisiera hacernos daño ella habría llegado con sus armas, en vez de sin ellas-

-Con el debido respeto, señor- Tristán mantuvo su arma apuntando a la mujer, como si estuviera viendo una víbora a punto de atacar -El hecho de que ella vino, ya es un problema. Se supone que la ubicación de esta base es secreta-

-Nuestros enemigos son los vampiros y otros monstruos, no los humanos- Aunque la lesión de Wolfe era desagradable, Parker encontró realmente un poco de consuelo en ella. Los vampiros no recibían heridas de batalla, por lo que la herida era muy humano. -Baje su arma, soldado-

-Gracias, coronel- A pesar de la grabe herida en la mejilla, Heinkel Wolfe habló claramente y con confianza. -Me alegro de que no vea a Iscariote como el enemigo-

-Ustedes son el enemigo!- Tristán casi gritó, él se volvió hacia Parker -¿No te acuerdas de que fueron los nazis _y_ el Vaticano que atacaron a Londres?-

-Nosotros vimos la amenaza de vampiros y habíamos venido a destruirlo- Wolfe respondió con calma, probablemente ensayado. -Nuestra única preocupación estaba en eliminar a los monstruos-

-Mentirosa-

**-** **SARGENTO** **!-** Parker cerró los puños golpeando sobre la mesa, a la vez que se levanto -Te di una orden! Ahora quítale las esposas y espera a fuera-

-Si, Señor- Tristán regañadientes obedeció. Su enojo era evidente, y sólo se intensificó cuando Heinkel le dedicó una sonrisa mutilada mientras quitaba sus esposas.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Parker se permitió relajarse. Ese arrebato había traído de regreso el dolor de cabeza, y el dolor lo ponía de mal humor. Soldados como Tristán eran el problema. Parker tuvo que estar seguro de que sus tropas eran leales. Tenía grandes cambios planificados para Hellsing, cambios que ya se habían iniciado.

-Sabes, Integra me advirtió, que nunca haga tratos con la Organización Iscariote- Hizo un gesto a Wolfe para que se sentara frente a él. -Es que nunca tuve la oportunidad. Usted es el primer miembro que acabo de conocer. El mayor, ¿correcto? Después del fallecimiento de Alexander Anderson-

-Después de los lamentables acontecimientos en Londres, nos pareció que era lo mejor para nosotros mantener un perfil bajo- A pesar de vestimenta del sacerdote que llevaba, no había duda de Wolfe era un soldado. Ella no vacilo y sostuvo la mirada de Parker. El coronel respetaba eso. Cuando Integra había menciono a Iscariote lo izo sonar como un montón de serpientes y comadrejas, pero Heinkel Wolfe era todo lo contrario.

-¿Sabías que fue Integra que ordeno que mataran Anderson? Ella ordenó Alucard, su vampiro mascota, paraque matara al mayor cazador de vampiros del mundo. ¿Crees que eso es lo que Hellsing debería estar haciendo?-

-Por supuesto que no- Parker era muy consciente de cómo había muerto Anderson. Él hubiera gustado conocer el guerrero-sacerdote. El hombre había sido elevado a un nivel mitológico. Había sido una fuerza de la naturaleza, dedicado únicamente a matar vampiros. Integra había asegurado su muerte.

-Integra ya no está más a cargo de Hellsing, soy yo-

-Por lo que he oído- Wolfe no dio detalles sobre sus fuentes de información. -Es por eso que he venido con una propuesta-

Wolfe se inclinó mas cerca de la mesa, la cruz de su cuello colgando en el aire. -Iscariote está preparado y dispuesto a prestar nuestros considerables recursos, y personal para ayudarles con su problema de los vampiros. Específicamente en la búsqueda y eliminación de Seras Victoria-

Ante la mención del nombre de Seras todo aprensión dejó a Parker. Si Iscariote podía ayudarlo a matar a ese monstruo, entonces él haría cualquier acuerdo que quisieran. El hecho de que Integra le había advertido sobre Iscariote, sólo le animó mucho más.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Sólo una cosa- Heinkel se recostó en su asiento. -Seras Victoria es mucho más peligrosa de lo que crees, si bien quiero decir, sin ofender a tu pueblo, que sería mejor si un agente Iscariote se les permita liderar la caza-

-¿Eso es todo?- Parecía más como una ventaja que una condición. Parker le tendió la mano a Wolfe, -Tenemos un trato. ¿Supongo que querrá ser ese agente?-

-Correcto, coronel- Wolfe tomó la mano de Parker, con una fuerza sorprendente. Sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa macabra. -Con Hellsing e Iscariote trabajando juntos, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Seras Victoria sea encontrada y eliminada-


	29. Conocimiento

 

A primera vista, Londres casi parecía normal. La ciudad era una metrópolis llena de edificios antiguos y nuevos. Los parques, mientras que la nieve los cubría, estaban llenos de hermosas plantas y árboles que obstinadamente se negaban a perder sus hojas para el próximo invierno. A pesar de que el sol iba ocultándose más allá del horizonte, las calles estaban llenas de autos y personas que seguían sus vidas tediosas e inútiles.

La verdad no se podía ocultarse de Sérifos. Fue en los detalles. Los árboles estaban demasiado verdes, todas recientemente plantadas. El olor de las tumbas frescas aun estaba en el aire. Sin embargo, fue el pueblo de Londres que contaban la historia más grande. La forma en que caminaba, como si un gran peso se cernía sobre todos ellos. Bolsas bajo los ojos, mucho peores que el estrés de la vida de la ciudad, que colgaban de sus caras. Nadie en Londres dormía bien. Los restos de una gran batalla... no, una gran masacre que todavía se aferraba a esta ciudad, y todos los que habitaban en ella. Mientras Sérifos subía los escalones de piedra se deleitaba en el sufrimiento de todos.

Era embriagador.

Sérifos había pasado siglos distanciado de la civilización, dentro de las catacumbas, sabía lo que sucedía en la superficie por sus propios subordinados. El mundo había cambiado y, Sérifos se había visto obligado a aprender y adaptarse. Su cuerpo era diferente ahora, ya no era la imagen monstruosa de los Maestros, ahora se parecía a un anciano. Al aparentar inofensivo y vulnerable, la fachada le había permitido encontrar mucha comida a los humanos confiados.

El único indicio de peligro estaba en sus ojos. Ellos delataban la crueldad oculta y la astucia que había permitido a Sérifos liderar a los Maestros durante todos estos años. Incluso él mismo había comprado un traje. No sólo el traje italiano negro que completaba su disfraz, pero no podía dejar pasar la ironía de usar ropa hecha en Roma.

Las puertas de la iglesia bien cuidadas, más de un siglo de antigüedad, ni siquiera crujieron cuando Sérifos la abrió y entro en ese lugar consagrado. Esta iglesia, situada a las afueras de Londres, se había salvado del terror que había caído sobre el resto de la ciudad. Ahora era un refugio para los sobrevivientes, las personas que querían encontrar consuelo en sus pesadillas, o el perdón de sus pecados. Las personas que habían visto algo; era por eso que Sérifos estaba aquí: por el conocimiento.

-Padre- Sérifos inclinó la cabeza cuando un sacerdote paso junto a él, ocultando cuidadosamente su sonrisa burlona. En este momento de la noche la iglesia estaba casi vacía, tal vez con media docena de almas desafortunadas dentro de sus muros. Sérifos se sentó al lado de una mujer que estaba sola en uno de los muchos bancos para orar.

-Usted sabe, ha pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuve en un lugar como este- Se maravilló por la cruz, que velaba por todos ellos. Es curioso cómo dos tablas de madera podrían hacer una gran diferencia para muchas personas.

-En tiempos de vida, incluso- Él continuó. La mujer estaba tratando de ignorarlo, concentrándose en el insignificante deseo que rezaba -Yo era una vez un sacerdote. Que iría tan lejos como para decir que era uno de los más devotos-

-¿Qué pasó?- Ella preguntó en voz baja. Eso le llamó su atención. Los humanos eran tan egoístas, no estaban interesados en la historia de un anciano hasta que les benefició.

-He hecho el último sacrificio- Sérifos miró a esa cruz, como si pudiera hablar directamente a la deidad que representaba. -Renuncié a mi identidad, mi vida y mi alma para ayudar a otros; me convertí en su paladín, un Serafines en la tierra, para Iscariote-

El sacerdote de antes giro la cabeza suavemente, mirando a Sérifos ante la mención de Iscariote.

**_"_ ** **_¿Se cree inteligente?¿ Que no me doy cuenta que me está mirando?"_ **

-¿Quien es Iscariote?-

-No importa ahora, querida- El sacerdote se retiró a una habitación trasera. -Lo que importa es que yo pensaba que era su elegido. Pero sólo me vieron como un monstruo al final, y tan pronto como encontraron una alternativa, nacido a través de alguna ciencia biológica torcida. Entones me... borré-

La mujer le dio una mirada en blanco, tal vez preguntándose si estaba loco.

**_"_ ** **_Definitivamente yo lo estoy"_ **

-No me voy sin una pelea, pero simplemente no era lo suficientemente fuerte- Sérifos suspiró. Le gustaba contar esta historia. Pero ahora el sacerdote, acompañado por otros dos se dirigieron hacia él –Por lo que ahora ni siquiera recuerdo. Mis sacrificios, mi vida y la muerte era todo para nada-

Los sacerdotes sacaron sus pistolas. Creyendo que Sérifos no los vio.

-Al igual que el suyo, me temo-

Sucedió en un segundo. El silencio del culto se interrumpió por el sonido de los disparos. Sérifos agarró a la mujer por el cuello y la usó como escudo humano. Ella grito por el dolor producido en sus brazos, y ella cayó al suelo. Le dio Sérifos el tiempo que necesitaba para hacer su movimiento. Sus manos se convirtieron en garras, y cerró la brecha entre ellos, incluso antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaban sin munición. En cuestión de segundos los gritos de los sacerdotes fueron balbuceos incomprensivos, ya que fueron rasgados a pedazos.

Sérifos estaba tan atrapado en la emoción de la batalla que casi se olvidaba de su objetivo. Dos de los sacerdotes pasaron hacer nada más que cadáveres sangrientos; rápidamente mordió en el cuello del tercero. Bebió la sangre del hombre y con él, el premio que había venido a buscar.

Le había llevado mucho más tiempo a Sérifos para rastrear una célula Iscariote, de lo esperado. Era como si la gran organización se hubiera retirado de Londres. El pensamiento de Iscariote era: nunca retroceder; hubiera sido una blasfemia cuando Sérifos era mortal.

El hombre luchó, incluso cuando la vida se alejaba de él. Sérifos no se molestó en saborear esta emoción, que había pasado por eso miles de veces. Para un hombre tan devoto a Dios, su alma y voluntad eran terriblemente débiles. Era un pequeño asunto de Sérifos para mirar en su mente, y aprender lo que sabía.

**_"_ ** **_¡Nada!"_ **

Sérifos abrió la boca y dejo caer el cuerpo del hombre al suelo. ¿Cómo este hombre no puede saber nada de dónde estaba Iscariote? Él no era más que un peón, el más bajo de lo bajo. Hizo lo que se le dijo y no sabía nada. ¿Por qué iba dejarse ser simplemente una herramienta para los demás?

**_"_ ** **_Ah, por supuesto, a causa de la fe"_ **

Unos inútiles humanos que han conseguido su camino.

Ahora Sérifos descargo su ira hacia el resto de los presentes en la iglesia, a quienes se peleaban uno sobre el otro para salir del edificio. Sérifos recogió el arma del sacerdote, volvió a cargar el cargador y los mato en cuestión de segundos. Nadie podía salir de aquí con vida.

**_"_ ** **_Son así para Dios, que los protege"_ **

Alguno debió haber derribado una vela en la precipitación, porque se inicio el fuego en la esquina del edificio. Sérifos, tranquilamente, caminaba hacia la salida como se propagaba el fuego, quemando los bancos y lo que se cruce en su camino. Se maravilló de lo fácil y rápido que tomó el control, cubriendo el aire de humo y forzando al techo a colapsarse. Este lugar de culto era ahora una visión del infierno.

-Por favor...- Sérifos miró hacia abajo y vio a la mujer, incapaz de moverse por la pérdida de sangre que se derramaba por el suelo. -Ayúdame...-

-Vas a morir- Sérifos dijo rotundamente, mientras se movía hacia la salida. Se detuvo cuando la mujer le clavó las uñas en la pierna, sosteniendo desesperadamente a él.

-Yo podría salvarte, te aria inmortal- Sérifos quedó impresionado por el espíritu de la mujer. -Pero realmente no deberías elegir eso-

-Sal... va..me- ¿fue el dolor o el humo en sus ojos que la hizo llorar tanto? En menos de un minuto ella se quemaría viva.

-Entonces vivirás para lamentarlo- Sérifos sin contemplaciones la levantó y atravesó su cuello con sus colmillos. Esta mujer no era virgen, de hecho, una viuda que había perdido a sus hijos, pero su espíritu era fuerte. Sérifos no la haría un vampiro, tenía algo mejor en mente.

Él hizo más que mirar su alma. Él la consumió, mezclándose con la suya. Esta mujer, cuyo nombre era Jessica, cuyo té favorito era Earl Grey, quien solía ver telenovelas con su familia, hasta que todos murieron hace menos de un año.

Una familia que ella oró por cada semana en esta iglesia, con la esperanza de que un día se reuniera con ellos nuevamente.

**_"_ ** **_Le dije. Si ella hubiera esperado un minuto más, estaría con ellos ahora"_ **

En cambio, ella tenía una nueva familia. Una familia de almas que se vio obligada a unirse. Sérifos suprimió su identidad, dominándola con la suya para que no se olvide de quién era. Atrapada dentro de esta criatura inmortal. Nunca volvería a ver a su familia.

Era el miedo y la falta de conocimiento que costó la eternidad. Fue esa misma falta de conocimiento que maldijo Sérifos a su propia existencia. El conocimiento es precioso. Se necesita ser cultivada, reunido y protegido. Fue por eso que ahora, como Jessica como ser, dejó de existir y Sérifos encontró aquel conocimiento que había venido aquí para encontrar.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo caso omiso de las furiosas llamas a su alrededor, mientras se sumió en el pasado. Jessica había estado en Londres, como las hordas de monstruos habían desgarrado la ciudad aparte. Ella se había escapado de la ciudad, ahora acurrucada entre otros supervivientes en un pequeño puesto avanzado militar en las afueras de la ciudad. Un grupo de sacerdotes, heridos y derrotados, estaban de paso.

-paladines Iscariote- Sérifos murmuró las palabras en un susurro.

-Por favor, es más fácil para nosotros protegerlos si están aquí. Insisto en que se queden- Un soldado ignorante trató de convencer a los sacerdotes. Se negaron, decididos a salir de la ciudad. Uno de ellos estaba terriblemente herido con sus extremidades arrancadas y su boca un lio de carne hecha a jirones

-Entonces, al menos, vamos a darles una escolta, para hacernos saber que salieron a salvo-

Dos de los paladines Iscariote intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Genial, ahora sólo necesito a…-

-Voy con ellos- Un hombre dijo. Si bien posee, claramente, el cuerpo de un soldado capaz, Sérifos podía decir que la valentía del hombre había vacilado ante los horrores desatados en la ciudad -¿Para dónde van?-

-Sur- Uno de ellos dijo.

-Sur- Sérifos repitió como la visión se desvaneció.

Finalmente salió pasando a través de las llamas y de la iglesia, unos pocos segundos antes de que las puertas se estrellen el una a la otra. Oyó las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos en la distancia. Ya tenía lo que había venido a buscar, ya era hora de encontrar a Iscariote.

Había tantos lugares que Iscariote podría esconderse en Gran Bretaña, y Sérifos ya tenía una dirección para buscar. Él fue muy paciente. Usaría Iscariote para encontrar el vampiro Hellsing, y cuando lo encuentre lo destrozaría en pedazos y recuperaría la chica que el valoraba más que a su propia vida.


	30. Sacrificio

 

-Para un soldado honrado, defender su país, no puede haber un mayor sacrificio-

En el campo se reunieron, a unas pocas millas, marchando desde el campamento base. Tristán estaba mojado y embarrado, e hizo todo lo posible para no temblar. El uniforme ceremonial apenas estaba tibio cuando estaba seco, y mucho menos empapado. Milagrosamente no había nevado, pero en cambio fue una lluvia torrencial esta noche.

**_"El tiempo perfecto para un funeral..."_ **

-17 soldados muertos en acción- Parker se mantuvo de pie, orgulloso pero también triste. La cara de piedra exterior del coronel estaba roto por el peso de sus propias palabras. Era una respuesta que obtuvo Parker al respeto de los reunidos frente a él, claramente perjudicado por la pérdida de sus hombres y lo suficientemente fuertes para llevar adelante.

-37 más resultaron heridos en acción- terminó.

La misión a la guarida subterránea de vampiros debajo de Harborough había dado lugar a más víctimas que cualquier otra misión de Hellsing que Tristán conociera. Había costado semanas sólo para buscar las cuevas subterráneas destrozadas, y buscar los cuerpos.

Tristán trató de quitarse de la cabeza el frío, contando a los soldados presentes. Sus ojos se dirigieron a diversos grupos mientras permanecía de pie en posición firme. Había media docena de hombres y mujeres de pie juntos a uno de los diecisiete ataúdes. Incluyendo los soldados no asignados para los ataúdes, había un poco más de un centenar. Muchos, pero no todo el mundo estaba aquí. Miró a su lado. Brock estaba en posición firme junto a él, caminando incómodamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y Tristan sabía que estaba también pensando lo mismo.

**_"¿Dónde está Valerie?"_ **

Al principio Tristán pensó que estaba ocupada con el resto del personal médico, después de Harborough, pero eso había sido hace semanas. Desde entonces, ninguna palabra en absoluto. Era como si hubiera dejado de existir.

**_"¿Ella podía haber renunciado a Hellsing?"_ **

-A través de su sacrificio, más de un centenar de demonios y vampiros no volverán a poner en peligro la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Gran Bretaña-

Esos números fueron buenos. Solía ser que un solo vampiro podría matar a docenas, pero Hellsing bien entrenados, con tácticas y equipo se había vuelto las probabilidades a su favor. Tristán miró a su lado. Una Unión a Jack estaba más cubierta de ataúdes para Mackenzie. Por lo general eran los compañeros de escuadrón del fallecido que llevaban el ataúd, pero tres ataúdes celebran el resto de la escuadra de Mackenzie.

-Sus historias son nuestras para recordarlos. Sus recuerdos, son nuestros para preservarlos-

Tristán frunció el ceño. Aparte de la familia principal, fuera de Hellsing nadie, ni siquiera, sabía de estos soldados que habían muerto. Mac era un huérfano. Hellsing había sido su familia, y fue hasta Hellsing para honrar su memoria.

En una orden de Parker, los soldados recogieron sus ataúdes asignados y marcharon hacia el lugar de entierro. Tristán se mostró sorprendido por la facilidad con que se levantó el ataúd. Él se había recuperado de sus heridas, pero aún no había vuelto a su fuerza. Se sentía enfermo al darse cuenta de por qué el ataúd era tan ligero.

**_"Mac en el ataúd... no, la mitad de él"_ **

Tristán pensó que no podría ser más sombrío. Después de todo lo que Mac había dado a Hellsing, que ni siquiera podían encontrar todo su cuerpo.

Los siguientes veinte minutos se sentía como una eternidad. Una marcha silenciosa final para el difunto. A pesar de la lluvia empapando la ropa de todos, el frío y el camino por el campo, no se dijo una palabra hasta que cada ataúd había sido enterrado en la tierra. Brock fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Maldición, que lastima- Dijo mientras miraba hacia la tumba de Mac

Los soldados se turnaron para decir adiós a sus compañeros. Hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, a la espera de las órdenes de Parker. ¿En caso de que ellos se vayan? ¿Había más? Había habido rumores de que algo iba a suceder esta noche, pero por ahora el coronel los dejo que se despidan.

-Es tu culpa-

Tristán se giro, pero no pudo encontrar el origen de las palabras. ¿Quién lo dijo? Estaba oscureciendo y todo el mundo tenía el mismo aspecto en los uniformes empapados.

-¿Oíste eso?- Tristán le preguntó a Brock.

-Sí. No es la primera vez, ya sabes- Tristán nunca había visto a Brock así de... quebrado. Era como si el espíritu del gigante había abandonado su cuerpo.

-Sabes, a veces creo que tienen razón- Brock continuó. -Debimos haber visto las señales...-

-Eso no es cierto- Tristán estaba tratando de ser alentador, pero al igual que Brock sus palabras eran huecas. -No es culpa nuestra-

-Es por eso que te ofreciste para llevar el ataúd de Mac?- Ambos se giraron para ver al recién llegado.

Al principio Tristán no reconoció a la mujer. Su saludo habitual era un grito o gritaba, pero hoy en día su pasión era reservada; enfocado. La calma de Valerie era completamente diferente, sólo la hizo más irreconocible por su recién teñido pelo negro azabache.

-Val-

-Sus heridas las examine con detalle antes del entierro- Valerie interrumpió -En lugar de eso te ofreciste. ¿Te sientes culpable porque ella lo mató?-

-Mac era un amigo, quería despedirme de el- Tristán frunció el ceño.

**_"Lleva semanas ausente y ahora se presenta sin decir un hola"_ **

-Además, no sabemos a ciencia cierta que ella mató a Mac-

Tristán se tomó un momento para examinar el uniforme de Valerie. Había probado algo parecido cuando estaba con el SAS. Era un uniforme negro de operaciones que utiliza un tejido Kevlar especializado que era más flexible, más ligero, y más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa disponible. No se sentía más pesado que un jersey y unos vaqueros, se adaptaban al cuerpo del usuario, temperatura regular y capaz de detener la mayoría de las armas de fuego convencionales. El logotipo de Hellsing estaba bordado en el hombro derecho. Mientras que Tristán tenía frio hasta los huesos, Valerie ni siquiera temblaba de frio.

-¿Y dónde has estado, corporal? _-_ Tristán dejó de lado su frustración, demostrándolo en su voz.

-Es clasificado- Era el turno de Valerie para devolver el ceño fruncido. Movió la cabeza hacia Brock -No le mostraste la foto-

-¿Qué foto?- Preguntó Tristán.

-Yo eh...- Brock tartamudeo. Valerie le estaba dando su firma mirada enojada, solo una vez mas era diferente. Sus labios estaban tranquilos, con los brazos a lo costados, pero todo la pasión parecían estar centrada en sus ojos, que estaban centrados únicamente en Brock. El miro a Tristán. -Tristán... Jefe... pensé que después de todo lo que sucedió y que estabas tan enojado por Iscariote-

-¿Iscariote? te preocupa más por Heinkel que vino a ayudarnos, que a sus propios compañeros de escuadrón, que resulta ser un maldito _monstruo-_ Sus palabras eran venenosas pero mantuvo la voz baja para no llamar la atención. Los soldados estaban todavía de luto.

-Iscariote es una amenaza real- ¿Por qué Tristán era el único que entendía esto? -Ahora ve al grano, Brock. ¿Qué foto?-

-Era de Andrews, de la cámara de campo. ¿Sabes? Parker ponía un tirante a nuestros uniformes, a veces-

-Muéstrame-

-Lo siento jefe, no dispongo de ella- Brock se encogió de hombros -No me gusta llevar cosas conmigo, donde quiera que vaya-

-Bueno, es una buena cosa que yo hago- Valerie sacó una foto del bolsillo de su pecho. –Es esta-

-¿Pensé que sólo llevabas la foto de tu familia?- Tristán tomó la foto. Todos en Hellsing tenían algo con ellos. Tal vez una baratija, una foto o una reliquia familiar. No llegabas tan lejos sin tener algo, o alguien, por qué luchar. Incluso ahora, usando este uniforme ceremonial valor guardado sólo para ocasiones como ésta, que el había escatimado el momento de tomar la foto de su hermana, que estaba guardada en su bolsillo en estos momentos.

-Así era. Pero quedo cubierta de sangre después de Harborough- Valerie señaló la foto que está en la mano de Tristán. -Ahora llevo esta con migo-

Tristán utilizo una linterna de bolsillo para examinar la foto. Estaba granulada, sin duda era de una cámara de campo. Pero podía ver claramente una figura. Seras Victoria, con colmillos totalmente excluidos, sus manos eran más que garras y cubiertas de sangre. A sus pies había una maraña de cuerpos, todos con el uniforme de Hellsing.

-Cristo- Tristán rara vez juró, pero no pudo evitarlo. Todavía había partes de carne aferradas a sus garras. Ella debio haber arrancado de ellos como la mantequilla.

-Mac esta en ese baño de sangre- comentó Valerie.

Tristán había oído hablar en susurros cómo habían visto a Seras en Harborough. Ojos de un vacío que parecía que te absorbía, y un brazo hecho de pura oscuridad. La chica de la foto no tenía eso, pero eso no le hacía menos aterrador. Esta fue su compañera, su amiga, y ahora mismo apenas podía reconocerla.

Excepto para los ojos. Los ojos azules claro de Seras, reteniendo el susto, seguían siendo los mismos que había conocido. Su arma estaba bajó, y miraba como si estuviera tratando de decir algo.

-¿Dónde está Andrews ahora?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Creo que hay algo más en todo esto que no sabemos-

Valerie parecía que iba a hacer una observación molesta, sino, simplemente se burló. -Está justo ahí-

El corazón de Tristán se hundió al darse cuenta de donde Valerie gesticulo. Entre las tumbas recién excavadas estaba una lápida marcada con el nombre Andrews.

-Yo fui el que recuperó la cámara de campo- Brock dijo: -Alguien increíblemente fuerte le había roto el cuello, y se derrumbó el techo para bloquear su escape-

Tristán volvió a mirar la foto. La evidencia fue aumentando. Su amiga, la chica que había pasado la formación y mes luchando junto a ellos era un traidor, y un vampiro.

-Seras lo mató, Tristan- Valerie dijo rotundamente. Lanzó una mirada a Brock, como para castigar al cabo por no decirle él mismo sobre Seras.

-Pero... pensar en todas las veces que nos salvó. Todas las misiones que tuvimos-

-Ella le disparo a Integra cuando tubo la oportunidad- Valerie interrumpió -Ella es un engendro del infierno sediento de sangre. Tal vez no te das cuenta porque estas tan ocupado odiando a los sacerdotes-

-Iscariote no son simples sacerdotes!- Tristán espetó. ¿Por qué era él el único que entendía el peligro? -Son fanáticos! Pueden ser tan monstruosos como cualquier vampiro!-

-Como monstruos, como... No puedo creer que yo pensaba que eras un buen soldado, un buen líder- Valerie parecía que acababa de ser insultada -¿Cómo puedes pensar que alguien es peor que un vampiro? Son la definición de monstruos!-

-Tal vez te has olvidó, pero Iscariote a matado gente en Londres, igual que los vampiros!-

-Y en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, la Reina de Inglaterra casi bombardea toda la ciudad maldita!-

-¡Chicos!- Brock les grito.

Ambos se detuvieron. El cementerio estaba tranquilo. Tristán había olvidado dónde estaban. Por las esquinas de sus ojos podo ver a decenas de miradas incómodas de los soldados.

-Seras es el enemigo, no Heinkel- Valerie murmuró mientras ella se marchó -aprende a decirle a tus enemigos a amigos-

-Olvidaste tu foto- Tristán la llamó.

Quédatela. Tengo muchas- fue la respuesta. Valerie ya estaba fuera de la vista, su negro uniforme la escondía en la noche.

Tristán y Brock se quedaron juntos después de esa debate. Poco a poco, los soldados volvieron a hablar entre sí o en silencio de duelo junto a la lápida de un camarada. Muchos de ellos estaban pensando acerca de lo que Tristán y Valerie habían dicho. Podía verlo escrito en sus rostros.

Algunos de ellos lo miraron con la misma mirada que tenía Valerie. Hubo culpa. Un sentimiento de traición, E ira. Pero Tristán se dio cuenta de que había otros que estaban de acuerdo con él; soldados que no confíaban en los cambios de Hellsing. Tristán había visto visitantes del antiguo regimiento de Parker, camiones cargados con carga desconocida. Parker había estado trabajando en silencio en algo. Tristán tuvo la sensación que todo el mundo estaba a punto de descubrir qué.

Como si fuera una señal, un foco móvil ilumino en un sector, alrededor de Parker, y su voz resonó por los parlantes.

-Formen filas!-

En menos de diez segundos había una docena de soldados separados por filas esperando órdenes. Con dos palabras Parker había dispersado el duelo, la atmósfera fue reemplazada con la disciplina. Se quedó en silencio, delante de ellos con el toque más pequeño de una sonrisa.

**_"Orgulloso de sus soldados"_ **

-Como todos ustedes saben, fuimos traicionados por uno de los nuestros. Seras Victoria, nos engañó a todos nosotros-

Los soldados estaban demasiados rígidos para un arranque de ira para irse, pero las caras de algunas personas se oscurecieron solo ante la mención del nombre de Seras. Lo que siguió fue los detalles de la traición de Seras. Cómo había disparado a Integra Hellsing, matado a muchos de los soldado hoy se enterrados y casi mató a Parker. Tristán no quería escuchar estas afirmaciones, todavía no se atrevía a creer que Seras era una traidora.

**_"Quizás Val tenga razón. Quizás Seras nos traicionó y ese es el final de la historia"_ **

-...Nos enfrentamos ahora con la posibilidad muy real de que Seras Victoria ha tenido éxito- Parker continuó: -Que el último descendiente de la familia Hellsing nunca se podrá recuperar-

Tristán había esperado tanto. Muy pocas personas vieron a Sir Hellsing, pero lo que había oído era sombrío. El casi legendario líder de Hellsing había estado en coma desde Harborough. Tristán sólo había visto a la mujer una vez, cuándo les había dicho a todos los soldados de Hellsing que los vampiros eran reales y su trabajo era luchar contra ellos.

**_"El mismo día que conocí a Seras..."_ **

-Como resultado de la condición de Sir Integra, ahora estoy asumiendo el control completo sobre la organización Hellsing- Parker hizo un gesto a su lado. -Entre los cambios que vienen a esta organización es la formación de una nueva unidad-

Por la luz pasaron treinta hombres y mujeres. Todos ellos de cabeza a los pies cubiertos con la misma armadura que Valerie llevaba. Guantes, botas e incluso algún tipo de casco modificado, hacia casi imposible distinguirlos.

**_"¿Están usando máscaras de gas?"_ **

-He requisado nuevos equipos y tecnología para hacer frente a la amenaza de vampiros. Tengan la seguridad, con el tiempo, que cada uno de ustedes tendrá acceso a estos recursos. Por ahora, sólo podemos entrenar a algunos de ustedes a la vez, únicamente serán los individuos seleccionados que se unirán a esta unidad-

**_"¿Los individuos seleccionados? ¿Cómo se seleccionan?"_ **

Tristán se centró en un solo soldado. Lo único que podía decir que era físicamente una mujer soldado, pero Tristán reconoció la forma en que ella se paraba. No había duda en su mente que ella era Valerie.

-También se disolverá la estructura de mando, de fusilamiento- Parker continuó -A partir de ahora, Hellsing formara equipos que serán elegidos en función de cada misión-

Al principio Tristán estaba molesto por el cambio, entonces se dio cuenta que Los Ganso Salvaje se había disuelto. Valerie se había unido a este nueva unidad de Operaciones Black, de Hellsing; y Seras... ahora solo eran Brock y Tristan.

Parker continuó enumerando los cambios en la organización. Algunos pequeños, otros más grandes. El comando central ahora estará siendo reubicado en la Mansión Hellsing, junto con un pequeño destacamento personal. Tristán miró a la unidad de Operaciones Negro que estaban frente a ellos, él no tenía ninguna duda de que ese pequeño destacamento personal lo serían. Parker estaba empezando a dividir la organización Hellsing en dos.

-Como todos ustedes saben, Hellsing se ha asociado recientemente con la organización Iscariote- Tristán miró a su alrededor por si Heinkel Wolfe estaba presente. -Como resultado de esta asociación, Iscariote ha comprobado el paradero de la vampiresa Seras Victoria-

Firmes como estaban, el cambio en la multitud era evidente. Incluso algunas personas se quedaron sin aliento en voz alta. Incluyendo a Tristán.

-Para eliminar a Seras Victoria, el siguiente equipo ya ha sido seleccionado-

¿Quién fue seleccionado? Tristán se esperaba que la mayoría serían los de la nueva unidad Hellsing Negro de Parker.

-El cabo Timoteo Burk-

-Michael Carson privado-

-Lindsey Palmer privado-

-El cabo Brian Hayes-

Tristán miró a Brock. El gigante no reaccionó cuando menciono su nombre al ser llamado. Era más que una operación de cuatro hombres. Los nombres seguían llegando, hasta que Parker había llamado once. Ninguno de estos soldados eran de Hellsing Negro. Ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba.

-Y el último miembro del equipo es el sargento Tristán Bennet-


	31. Desleal

 

Era más pequeño de lo que ella recordaba.

en realidad Newt nunca se había fijado en la luna antes de ser llevada a las catacumbas. El ascenso paulatino y la caída de la esfera lunar una vez habían sido algo constante, que se esperaba y sin interes como el próximo aliento de Newt. Pero así como la respiración domina la mente de un hombre que se ahoga, también tenía la luna, el sol y todos los cuerpos celestes del cielo convertido en el corazón de los sueños de Newt.

Ella miró por la ventana de la casa abandonada, como lo venia haciendo todas las noches hace semanas, disfrutando la vista que le fue negada durante años. Sin embargo, al igual que todas las noches anteriores, Newt no podia lograr una genuina sensacion de felicidad. Asi como los primeros cristales de nieve que habían caído, trayendo con ellos los recuerdos de un mejor momento de hace mucho tiempo que Newt había olvidado, o cuando Seras le había dado una fruta fresca que no se habia recuperado de un cadáver andante, Newt no sintio ninguna alegría.

No es que Newt no apreciara la belleza de la luna llena, o degustar el dulce sabor de una manzana fresca. Era la chica que había sido una vez, la chica que nunca hubiera sobrevivido en las catacumbas, y si bien Newt recordaba el nombre de esa chica, ella se negó a pronunciarlo.

**_"_ ** **_Esa chica nunca hubiera hecho las cosas que tube..."_ **

El temblor de la madera en la habitación llamó la atención de Newt. Un ataúd yacía en el suelo, en ocasiones sacudidas y haciendo ruidos contra el suelo.

Seras estaba teniendo más pesadillas.

**_"_ ** **_Es la casa que le está causando"_ **

Newt miraba distridamente la sala de estar. Una capa de polvo cubria las tablas del suelo y sábanas blancas que protegían los muebles. En el último mes, Seras apenas había modificado la casa. Las luces permanecian apagadas y el mobiliario ocultos, como si Seras tubiera miedo de los fantasmas pertubados. Era como si la propia casa se hubiera quedado dormido...

**_"_ ** **_O murió."_ **

Ella se movio del lado opuesto de la habitación. Una sola foto estaba sobre la mesa, la única prueba que Newt tenía que Seras había vivido aquí. La imagen mostraba a Seras Victoria de niña, más joven que Newt, junto a sus padres. Newt había visto cómo Seras miraba la foto, cómo ella en silencio lloraba cuando pensaba que Newt estaba dormida. No era difícil saber que la familia de Seras habían conocido un trágico final.

Newt podría haber sentido pena por Seras, si no despreciara a los vampiros.

Cuando Newt se había despertado, Seras había actuado como una hermana mayor para ella, que la cuidaba y la alimentaba. Alguien más estaría agradecido, pero en la manera que Seras veia a Newt, como una niña indefensa, la enojaba que cualquier hambriento mirara fijamente al Maestro que nunca le había dado.

Newt había tomado represalias con la única arma que tenía: el silencio. Ella le negó a Seras el placer de la información, del conocimiento y de la amistad. Había funcionado bien para Newt. En el mes pasado había aprendido casi todo sobre la vida de Seras, desde que se convirtió en un vampiro. Newt había aprendido acerca de Hellsing, los gansos salvajes y Alucard. Si tan sólo hubiera estado el maestro de Seras con Newt en ese lugar, tal vez el la convertiría en un vampiro.

Sin envargo, un vampiro sólo puede convertir una virgen del sexo opuesto y además, incluso si Seras pudiera, Newt tenia la certersa que la chica vampiro se negaria a la idea.

Newt casi podía describir a Seras como ingenua. Fue insultante. Newt había renunciado a si misma, a su propia identidad para ser más fuerte y sobrevivir, mientras que Seras Victoria le había sido otorgado el poder de un vampiro de pleno derecho, pero aún veía el mundo con ojos inocentes.

Era como si Seras ni siquiera entendiera las verdaderas consecuencias de ser un vampiro. El poder que resivio y la condenación que trajo. Newt sacó la cruz de plata que Seras le había dado. Durante las dos semanas pasadas Newt había agudizado el borde del emblema intrincado hasta que quedo tan agudo como un cuchillo. Era un trabajo dolorosamente lento, pero era la primera verdadera arma contra los vampiros que Newt tenia.

Lentamente izo precion en su palma izquierda con el borde afilado y trazó a lo largo de la mano, una línea de sangre se deslisaba. Newt observó el hilo de sangre desender por su mano con fascinación. Recordó una vez encontrar una víctima reciente de los Maestros; cómo había colocado lentamente un vieja copa debajo del cadáver, llenandose lentamente por gota a gota. Ella había pensado que si bebia su sangre podría darle las mismas facultades que de los Maestros. Lo único que había conseguido era vomitar y enfermarse por un día.

Los Maestros podrían curar sus heridas, ser más fuerte y sentír innegable éxtasis de su gusto. Para ellos, la sangre era la vida misma. Para Newt, una mortal patética, era fluido simplemente no comestible. Newt se había horrorizado cuando descubrió que Seras se negó, incluso esto más básico de los rasgos de un vampiro.

**_"_ ** **_Yo seria una mejor vampiresa de lo que ella nunca sera. Seras desperdicia lo que tiene"_ **

-No- Newt murmuró para sí misma -Yo no soy como ella, en lo absoluto-

-¿No como quien?-

Newt se dio la vuelta para ver a Seras apoyada en la puerta del dormitorio, todavía frotándose sus ojos por el sueño.

-Lo siento si te he despertado, Newt. ¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien- Newt se giro hacia la foto de Seras y su familia -¿Qué pasó con ellos?-

Seras se detuvo cuando vio la foto en la mano de Newt. El sueño se desvaneció de sus ojos, para ser sustituido por la tristeza.

-No es una historia que me gusta compartir...-

-Me gustaría llegar a conocerte, Seras-

Newt había aprendido cómo la información es de gran alcance para los Maestros, y mientras que Seras había sido explícita sobre su tiempo en Hellsing, su pasado de antes era todavía un velo de misterio. Seras le dijo a Newt sobre amigos que ella había tenido, casi como de la familia antes de conocerla. Newt sabía lo que Seras estaba pensando, cómo de repente haberlos arrancado lejos de ella había dejado un enorme agujero en la vida de Seras. Newt ni siquiera podía relacionarse, recordando las primeras semanas en las catacumbas antes de que ella descartara esa debilidad.

Newt explotaría la soledad de Seras para obtener la información que quería.

Seras todavía parecía inquieta. No quería revivir su pasado.

-Por Favor- Newt añadio un toque de emoción en su voz. Esto fue suficiente para cambiar la mente de Seras.

-Mi padre era un oficial de policía, que se acercó demasiado a uno de sus casos- Seras se acercó a la mesa y pasó el dedo sobre la foto.-Yo era una niña en ese entonces, pero me dijeron que él se metió en problemas con la gente equivocada, así que un día ... dos hombres irrumpieron en nuestra casa-

-Continua- Newt ignoró la incomodidad de Seras. Su curiosidad tenia que ser saciada.

-Me las arreglé para herir a uno de ellos- Seras apretó sus manos en puños -lo apuñale con un tenedor- Seras habló lentamente, con los ojos llorosos. -Pero mis padres ... lo que le hicieron a mi madre- Seras miraba en el suelo, inconsciente de las lágrimas que desendian por su rostro. -Ese fue el último día que pasé en esta casa, hasta ahora. Me trasladaron a un orfanato, y cuando cumpli la mayoria de edad me uni al cuerpo de policía-

-¿Para conseguir venganza?-

Seras se sorprendido ante la pregunta de Newt, luego bajo la mirada como avergonzada. -Al principio ... sí, de venganza, pero un amigo de mi padre, Anthony Hastings; me dijo que esas dos hombres habían muerto en un tiroteo menos de un año más tarde-

Una ligera contracción fue la única indicación que Newt le dio de su disgusto. Para tener una venganza y que te la quiten era la peor cosa imaginable.

-Al principio estaba enojada- Seras continuó -Pero luego me di cuenta de que podía ayudar a la gente al ser policía. Impedir que sufrieran como yo. Creo que al final, Anthony me salvó de undirme en la oscuridad-

Seras volvio a miró a Newt.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?-

Newt hizo una pausa para pensar. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Seras? ¿La verdad? No todo. Todavía no. Newt se encontró recordando lo que pasó con sus padres. Al recordar cómo ella había ido a algun... lugar oscuro.

-Se escaparon- Newt afirmó rotundamente. -Yo los ayudé a escapar-

-Entonces, tal vez podamos encontrarlos- Seras sonrió.

Newt involuntariamente apretó su mano izquierda en un puño, apretando más la herida por la arteria de las grietas entre los dedos.

-Estás herida- Seras se arrodilló para examinar la herida. Mientras sostenia suavemente la mano izquierda de Newt, la sangre que se formó en la palma de Newt parecía hipnotizar a Seras. Newt vio la mirada de interes en el rostro de Seras formado por un hambre que crecia y como sus instintos la abrazaron. Sus ojos siguieron cada gota del líquido rojo, como se deslisaba entre los dedos de Newt antes de llegar al suelo.

Pero sea cual sea la lucha interna de Seras habia terminado y salio del trance. Ella negó con la cabeza brevemente como si despertara de un sueño, y agarro un vendaje de un cajón cercano.

-El hambre va a empeorar- Newt dijo mientras Seras vendó la mano. -Vas a tener que alimentarte con el tiempo-

-Estaré bien- Seras evitó la mirada de Newt, centrándose en el vendaje en su lugar.

**_"_ ** **_¿Es por eso que sus manos están temblando?"_ **

-Entenderás con el tiempo- Newt dijo mientras miraba por la ventana. Era mitad de la noche, pero la luz de la luna ahuyentaba la oscuridad. Los copos de nieve caian suavemente desde el cielo, montando la brisa ligera antes de llegar a su fin, en el suelo. Parecía ... tranquila, pero Newt sabía que las apariencias engañaban.

Newt rompió el silencio después de que Seras termino de vendarle la mano.

-Bebe un poco de mi sangre-

Seras detuvo la mirada en Newt. Considerando en silencio la oferta, hasta los dientes se extendieron de repente con los colmillos.

-¡Lo siento!- De repente Seras puso su mano sobre su boca y se alejó de Newt. -No quise hacer eso-

Newt se quedó en silencio.

**_"_ ** **_¿Está avergonzada?"_ **

-Aprecio la oferta, Newt- Seras la miraba de frente, y lejos de ella. -Es sólo que ... no quiero perder el control y ... hacerte daño-

-Me dijiste que bebiste la sangre de su amo humano antes. Integra Hellsing-

-Eso fue diferente. No estaba con hambre, e Integra ... ella me mantuvo en control- Seras trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras miraba lentamente a Newt. -Fue como ella dijo; que yo iba a mantener el control, así que lo hice-

Newt no dijo nada. La idea que un ser humano controle un vampiro parecía imposible. Ellla se prometió que un día se reuniria con esta Integra Hellsing.

-No me gustaría hacerte daño. O peor...- La voz Seras se apagó

-Mátame- Newt dijo las palabras que Seras tenia demasiado miedo de decirlas. -No me importaría-

-¿Qué?-

-Sérifos me está buscando, y me encontra. Tú lucharías como estas y moriras, o huiras. En ese momento me convertira en un vampiro, y yo lo mataría- Newt lo afirmo con la mayor naturalidad. -O podrías alimentarte de mí, poniendo fin a mi vida en el proceso. Sérifos intentara matarte p'or venganza, pero serías lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo primero-

La venganza era la vida de Newt. Era su propósito de ser. No era para vengar a su familia, era para sí misma. Sérifos había tomado una niña de nueve años de edad, y despojandola de todo. Esa niña de nueve años se había convertido en Newt, y estaba empeñada en hacerle pagar. Sérifos será asesinado, y todo, hasta la misma alma de Newt, llegara segundo a eso.

La única respuesta que Newt obtuvo fue mirada sorprendida de Seras.

-Ha... ¿alguna vez has matado a un ser humano?- Newt le preguntó con incertidumbre

-Nunca- Seras finalmente logró encontrar su voz -Y no planeo comenzar contigo-

**_"_ ** **_Ella nunca a..."_ **

Sólo la rigidez repentina de su cuerpo fue traicionó por la sorpresa total y absoluta de Newt.

**_"_ ** **_Ella apenas bebió sangre, ella nunca ha matado. ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderosa?"_ **

Esta mujer era tan inocente; por lo que no merece sus poderes, sin embargo fue Seras que Newt invoco por protección. Fue Seras que podia amenazar a Sérifos, y fue Seras quien disfruta de una vida inmortal. En una sola noche Seras había sacrificado casi cada uno de los carceleros de Newt. Seras había hecho algo que Newt sólo podría haber soñado, al mismo tiempo bajo esta ilusión de ... ¿la humanidad?

**_"_ ** **_No es justo. Ella no se lo a ganado!"_ **

Newt odiaba a Seras Victoria por ello.

-Newt, yo no voy a beber tu sangre- Seras dio una sonrisa, como una madre miraría a su hija que había dicho algo ridículo. Ella era completamente ajena de cuanto Newt la odiaba, y de pronto abrazó a Newt en un abrazo.-Y te prometo que te protegeré de Sérifos. No importa lo que pase-

Newt se sorprendió por el repentino afecto. Se quedó inmóvil, tensa como un ciervo listo para correr lejos del lobo. El momento parecía alargarse con los brazos de Seras envolviendose alrededor del cuerpo de Newt. Newt simplemente se quede inmobil, manteniendo sus brazos a sus costados. A continuación, el abrazo había terminado.

-Voy a volver a dormir, Newt- Seras dio una sonrisa cansada, ciega a cómo sus palabras y acciones habian afectado a Newt. -Tengo una sorpresa para ti mañana-

Newt estaba demasiada distraída para escuchar como Seras regresó a su ataúd. Dormir durante la noche era otro hábito inusual para un vampiro.

**_"_ ** **_Ese abrazo..."_ **

¿Por qué Seras la abrazó? ¿Seras no se di cuenta que Newt podría haber apuñalado en su corazón en ese momento? Fue la primera señal de afecto que Newt había recibido en años. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez? Newt habia sido tan pequeña que había sido facil de recojerla. Ahora ella tenía doce años, y en los últimos años había crecido enormemente a casi cinco pies de altura. Seras la había abrazado a Newt como a una igual.

**_"_ ** **_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ **

Newt sacudió su pensamiento. Había aprendido a enfrentarse a los mayores terrores que los Maestros podrían infligir sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, pero un simple abrazo de Seras Victoria la habia dejado estupefacta!

¿Fue la debilidad se Seras frotandose sobre Newt? Impensable. No podía permitirse ser débil. Debilidad significaba la muerte.

Newt se puso algunas ropas viejas y cálidos que Seras había encontrado para ella. Tal vez una Seras más joven, una vez, hubiera usado esas mismas ropas. En silencio se deslizó por la ventana abierta y aterrizó hábilmente en la nieve. Newt tenía un plan.

Seras iba a aprender su verdadera naturaleza, incluso si Newt tuvo que forzarla por ello.


	32. Capitan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora Jeetestu :
> 
> Solo para aclarar, en el capítulo 26 (Sombras) fue desde el punto de vista de James, y el oficial de policía muerto que están investigando es el que recibió un disparo.
> 
> Traté de dejarlo claro en este capítulo, pero si no lo hacía, ahora lo saben.
> 
> Además, esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos con Hastings (Capítulo 10 - Secretos)

 

Siempre había una multitud. Incluso ahora, cuando el sol aún no había salido. Siempre la gente sin nada mejor que hacer que asombrarse con la boca abierta por la escena del crimen, con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a un cuerpo muerto. Estarían con sus celulares enviando mensajes de texto a sus amigos para que vengan, queriendo ser vistos en videos de noticias. No les importaba que alguien muriera.

**_"_ ** **_Que falta de respeto"_ **

Hastings detestaba a la multitud. Empujó a través de las masas manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Un niño una vez le había levantado su billetera, cuando estaba caminando en una escena del crimen, en la época que había sido policía. Los chicos tuvieron una buena risa.

-Detective Inspector Hastings- un joven policía levantó la cinta de la escena del crimen para que Hasting pueda pasar. Llevo a Hasting a un callejón, en la parte de la calle. En la zona había varios policías dando vueltas alrededor, hablando con la gente, manteniendo la multitud a raya. Lo normal.

**_"_ ** **_Hay algo diferente aquí"_ **

El Departamento de Policía de Cheddar se había extendido durante meses, pero nunca pensó que sobre todo los recursos humanosestarian aquí. ¿Qué era tan especial acerca de esta escena del crimen?

-DC Crowley- Hastings se dio la vuelta: -¿Qué me puede decir?-

Detective Marcos Crowley era alto, de complexión delgada y pelo revuelto de color marrón. Tan joven como el oficial lo miró, su mente y su metodología analítica hacía parecer como si fuera un veterano de la escena del crimen. El DC tenía potencial, sólo le faltaba experiencia. Uno nunca se imaginaría que estaba terminando su segundo año en la fuerza.

Hasting no pudo evitar frotarse rápidamente con la mano su propio cabello. Cada día que pasaba venia el color gris creciendo más delgado, pero al parecer la vejez sólo le había robado el color del pelo.

-Víctima individual. Varios rasguños y moretones, pero fue asesinado por un disparo frontal en la cabeza-

-¿Cómo sabes que fue la bala que lo mató?-

-Uh... señor?-

-¿Acaso los forenses lo digieron?-

-No señor-Crowleyparecia nervioso-pero... le dispararon en la cara, señor-

-¿Has comprobado si tiene marcas de inyecciones, Crowley?-Hastings presiono al policía -¿signos de vómitos, ardor en la garganta, u otros indicios de veneno? ¿Y si él sucumbió a sus otras heridas y recibió un disparo en la cara después de su muerte?-

-mm... no, señor-Crowley tartamudeó -Yo no pensé en eso. Lo siento, señor-

-No saques conclusiones, muchacho- Hastings instruyó al policía -A lo sumo, una pérdida de tiempo. En lo peor, le impide resolver el caso-

La severidad de Hastings no era sincera. Crowley era inteligente, e iba en el CPD. Sólo tenía que recordar que no debe adelantarse a sí mismo, un poco de vergüenza y miedo era seguro que clavaria el clavo.

**_"_ ** **_Y es un poco divertido"_ **

Hastings escondió su sonrisa de la policía al llegar al fondo del callejón. Necesitaba algún tipo de diversión para aclarar su estado de ánimo. El hombre aún no había tenido todavía su café.

-Skipper, me alegra verte- Una mujer mayor como Hastings vestía un traje blanco de forense; se acercóal grupo -incluso a esta hora intempestiva-

-Riley- Hastings asintió. Skipper era el apodo para el Sargento, que era la abreviatura de sargento detective. Riley sabía que Hastings fue ascendido, pero a ella le gustaba el apodo. Hastings sólo permitía a sus viejos amigo que lo llamaran por el apodo, pero eran pocos entre sí.

-¿Te importaría decirme qué es tan especial estar aquí?-

-Notamos las botas extra, ¿eh?- Riley respondió. -Ve por ti mismo-

Riley le mostro el cuerpo. Ella había envejecido bien. Su cabello era gris, y ella no se molestó en teñirlo, pero se las arregló para verse vibrante y saludable. Sus ojos aún estaban alerta, tan fuerte como lo había estado cuando había sido una joven analista a partir de la fuerza. Hastings tuvo el mayor respeto por Riley y su equipo. Más de una vez habían descubierto alguna pieza crucial de evidencia que necesitaban para cerrar un caso. Entonces se dio cuenta del cuerpo.

-Jesucristo- Hastings comentó poco profesional. -Es uno de los nuestros-

El cuerpo sin vida del hombre estaba cubierto de sangre seca. Su ropa, aunque rota y dañada, eran claramente las de un oficial de CPD. Hasting trato de decir si él conocía al hombre, pero su rostro estaba roto y golpeado. Un orifico con sangre marcó la frente del hombre. Su cuerpo inerte bruscamente, mirando al cielo.

-Alfred Lockley-Riley respondió a la pregunta silenciosa de Hastings. -Fue uno de los novatos-

Hastings se quedó en silencio. Los 'novatos' no eran sólo policías novatos. Ellos fueron los cientos de oficiales que habían sido transferidos a la CPD para ayudar a organizar el asentamiento de refugiados. Dado a los refugiados que provenían de Londres, Cheddar había pasado de ser una ciudad pequeña a una metrópolis de noche a la mañana. Más de la mitad de la fuerza policial había trabajado en Cheddar menos de un año.

-Él era nuevo en el trabajo policial también. Debe haber sido un recluta nuevo cuando toda esa mierda en Londres cayó - Ella continuó -Es más joven que Crowley-

El policía estaba más pálido al ver el cuerpo. Hastings lo compadecia. Este caso estaba golpeando un poco cerca de casa.

-Encontramos la pólvora mezclado con la sangre, aquí-Riley hizo un gesto alrededor de los bordes de la cara del hombre. -Me hace pensar que le dispararon de cerca. Estilo de ejecución-

-¿Estás segura de que el arma de fuego lo mató?-Crowleypregunto.

-¿Disculpe, policía?-Riley levantó la ceja.

-Quiero decir...um-Crowley estaba tartamudeando de nuevo.-Uh, vómito. ¿Él vomito?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-Riley habló como si se dirigiera a un simplón -Claramente al hombre le dispararon en la cara-

-Um. Disculpe- Crowley cerró la boca. -No importa, señora-

-¿Por qué no ayudas a los otros policías de la lona de la zona, Crowley- Hastings trató de no sonreír. Había sido un poco duro con el policía.

-Sí señor-Crowley estaba ansioso por salir de la situación embarazosa.

Riley observó al policia correteando con diversión,y volvió amirar a Hastings.

-Supongo que tengo que pensar por ese pequeño arrebato,¿eh Skipper?-

-Sólo trato de enseñar al muchacho- Hastings respondió. -Sé que tu no creesen él, pero él tiene su cabeza sobre sus hombros-

-No puedo decirlo con él metiéndose hasta ahora su propio culo-Riley sonrió, -Pero si lo has tomado bajo tu ala, entonces supongo que eso cuenta para algo. Sin embargo, no es el mejor que he visto que con…-

-No, no supongo- Él sabía de qué Riley estaba hablando.

-Oh, mierda-Riley interrumpió. -Lo siento, capitán. No era mi intención tocar el tema de Seras-

-Está bien. Volvamos a los asuntos-

-Bueno-Rileyvolvió a ser el profesional que era, y se arrodilló cerca del cuerpo. -El tiempo de la muerte es entre 24 y 30 horas. No tenemos muchos signos de podredumbre y deterioro debido al frío- Ella hizo un gesto a su uniforme. -Sobre el daño a la ropa, y la falta de sangre en la zona de los alrededores, supongo que nuestro hombre fue asesinado en otro lugar y lo trasladaron aquí. Por el momento, no sé de dónde-

-Yo lo hago- Hastings la interrumpió. Señalo detrás de la multitud, que solo estaban mirando,de frenteal callejón. -Allá es analmente Road, viene justo antes de El Barrows-

-El Cíclope y sus hombres frecuentan La Barrows-Riley terminó. -Sólo aquellos bastardos dispararían a un policía-

-Sí...- Hastings respondió. Él había visto a alguien en la multitud. Alguien que no debería estar aquí.

-Sigue investigando, voy a ver si hay un testigo-

-Ja, buena suerte-Riley comentó como Hastings se fue. -Si el Cíclope está involucrado, nadie hablara-

Hastings no se movió directamente a su destino. Él tomó una ruta larga. Hablando con algunos policías que investigan, algunos locales, a la vez manteniendo a la persona en su punto de vista. Hastings estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que paresca una persona cualquier otra presente aquí.

**_"_ ** **_No hay movimientos bruscos."_ **

¿Por qué vino hasta aqui? ¿Por qué en esta escena del crimen? Más preguntas se formulaban en la mente de Hastings, mientras terminaba con otra inútil cuestionamiento. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, hizo su enfoque.

-Estás tomando un gran riesgo de venir aquí-

-Lo sé- respondió James. -Yo sólo ... tenía que ver si habias encontrado el cuerpo-

-Estamos pensando que el Cíclope tubu algo que ver con esto- Hastings dijo en voz baja. Mantuvo su cara neutral. A nadie del oído externo, que sólo paresca que Hastings estaba casualmente preguntando a una de las personas de aqui. -¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?-

-Sí... se podría decir eso- James estaba pálido. Temblando también, y Hastings se dio cuenta de que no era por el frío.

-Jesús, Santiago. ¿Quiero saber qué pasó?- Hastings miró sobre James. El hombre se había dejado crecer la barba robusto, probablemente le ayude con su trabajo encubierto. Aún así, se veía sacudido hasta la médula.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Escucha, Anthony- James uso su nombre de pila, por lo que sabía era algo grave. –El Ciclope... él es- James luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Si se entera de que soy policía. Mi familia. Las cosas que le harían a ellos-

-No voy a dejar que eso suceda- Hastings interrumpió. Quería agarrar a James para tranquilizarlo, pero no sabía quién lo estaba viendo. -Están en una casa de seguridad, protegida día y noche-

-Lo sé... pero- Algo andaba, claramente, en la mente de James. -Me enteré de lo que le pasó con ese oficial un par de años atrás. Su nombre era Victoria, ¿sí?-

-Victoria era su apellido- Hastings respondió. -Era un buen amigo mío, al igual que tu. Por lo cual voy a asegurarme de que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir-

-Escuché que sólo la niña sobrevivió- James continuó. -E incluso entonces le dispararon a ella-

-Y el hombre que le disparó está muerto- Hastings aumentó la presión sobre James.

-El Cíclope no es como la mayoría de los matones. Él no perdonará a mi hijo- Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo. -Prométeme, Anthony. Prométeme que cuidarás de mi familia-

-Te lo prometo- Hastings miró directamente a los ojos de James. Ambos sabían que lo decía en serio.

-Ahora, ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre las operaciones del Ciclope?-

-Bueno- James tomó una respiración profunda. -El Ciclope tiene un escondite de armas en El Barrows. Un montón de cosas alemanas, contrabandeando desde Londres-

-Vamos- dijo Hastings. Después de todo lo que sucedió en Londres, hubo disturbios durante una semana. Había miles de armas alemanas simplemente dejados en las calles, y los saqueadores las utilizaban. Incluso como DI, Hastings no fue autorizado para saber dónde diablos había venido todo ese armamento, pero tenía sentido que algunos harían un camino hacia Cheddar.

**_"_ ** **_Esto es serio. Gangsters contrabandeando desde pistolas, navajas, fusiles de asalto y lanzagranadas"_ **

-Está en un bar llamado The Bloody Willow- James dijo finalmente. -Pero están moviendo las armas de noche. Dispersa a sus hombres a través de Cheddar- James miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. -Me tengo que ir-

Hastings no se atrevió a llamar a James. ¿Cuántos hombres estaban custodiando? ¿Qué tipo de armas tenía el Cíclope? Había muchas incógnitas para una redada.

-Señor, te traje un café- Crowley vino de atrás de Hastings -pensé que querías uno-

-Consígueme la línea de la DCI- Hastings le dio las gracias a Crowley. -Necesito un equipo de ARV para que se reúna conmigo en la cuadra al este del bar en La Barrows llamado The Bloody Willow-

-Uh. Señor! De inmediato, señor- Para su mérito, Crowley tomó así la orden. No todos los días la policía tuvo que ponerse en contacto con el inspector jefe para movilizar un equipo de vehículos de respuesta armada. -El equipo de ARV. The Bloody Willow en La Barrows-

-Y Crowley...-

-¿Sí, señor?-

-¿Vas a venir conmigo?-

  


 


	33. Señuelo

 

Seras estaba aterrorizada. Anoche por fin se habia quedado dormida, sólo para despertarse con otra pesadilla. Los detalles no los recordaba, pero su lastima por Newt habían participado de alguna manera. Apuñalandola en el corazón con la misma cruz que le había dado. Seras se sentío culpable por haber considerado unirse a los vampiros de Harborough. Había sido un momento de debilidad, después de perder todo. Una vez que Seras dio cuenta, de que estos vampiros eran más que monstruos que asesinaban a los niños, ella rápidamente se hizo una idea.

Eso no la hacía sentir mejor.

Ahora se había despertado de una pesadilla sólo para encontrarse a sí misma en otro. Newt no estaba. Seras estaba poniendo la casa patas para arriba para encontrarla.

-¿¡Newt!?- Ella gritó de nuevo. Su miedo era como de una madre que perdió a su hija. Había hecho la promesa de velar por la chica.

Anoche recordó que todavía había vampiros que estaban cazando a Newt, eso no hacía nada para aliviar el pánico de Seras. ¿Qué pasa si la habían secuestrado? ¿Y si ella se había alejado?

Cheddar había cambiado desde que Seras había vivido aquí. La ciudad fue gobernada por el crimen y los asesinatos. No era un lugar para una niña de doce años. Seras echó un vistazo a la heladera de la casa.

**_"_ ** **_Bueno... ahora de trece años."_ **

Seras había estado tan emocionada por hoy. Recordó el sueño en las catacumbas, cuando Newt había salvado a Seras con un regalo de sangre. Seras había vislumbrado el pasado de Newt, y vio a la chica despreocupada inocente que Newt había sido una vez en su cumpleaños hace años. De alguna manera, sin ser dicho, Seras había conocido que hoy era el aniversario de esa fecha.

Pero ahora la chica se había ido, y cuando ella estaba empezando a abrirse a Seras. No ha habido ningún ruido de una lucha y no hay señales de una ruptura. Newt se había ido por su propia voluntad.

**_"_ ** **_Bueno. No te asustes. Sólo piensa."_ **

Seras tomó una respiración profunda. Ella era inteligente. Podía resolver esto.

**_"_ ** **_Su sangre."_ **

Newt había estado sangrando anoche, lo que significaba que Seras podía rastrearla por el olor. Ella no tenía que tratar de recordar el olor de Newt. El dulce aroma de la sangre de la niña se había quedado en la mente Seras.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por recordar el olor de Newt. Seras había pasado las últimas semanas con la tentación de la sangre de la chica, y había pasado más tiempo de lo que le había importado admitirm simplemente fantasear sobre ... sobre ...

**_"_ ** **_Fantasías. Eso es todo lo que eran."_ **

Ahora no era el momento para pensar en ello. Seras ya había recogido el olor del Newt en el aire, dejo por la ventana abierta.

-¡Ay! Infierno sangriento- Seras juró y corrió hacia la ventana. Vio las huellas que se alejan, pero olvido que era plena luz día. Apenas una nube en el cielo. El dolor repentino de la luz del sol la había tomado por sorpresa.

Después de las catacumbas y el último mes sin sangre, Seras estaba más débil de lo que había admitido a Newt. Ahora, la luz del sol había pasado de una leve molestia a algo mucho peor. Le recordó a Seras cuando había salió a la luz la primera vez después de convertirse en un vampiro.

Había empezado con una picazón, y una sensación de agotamiento. Se sentía como un día caluroso de verano, incluso en el invierno. Luego la picazón empeoró, como una erupción invisible. Después de una hora con la piel expuesta comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera quemándose y el mundo comenzaba a girar. El dolor era una molestia, y sólo se ponía peor. Por 3 horas Seras había sentido como su piel se estaba desgarrando por un pelador de papas, y apenas podía moverse. Eso era todo lo que ella había sido capaz de tolerar antes de regresar a la Mansión Hellsing.

Ella se puso un buzo grande con capucha y pantalones vaqueros anchos. Se veía ridícula, pero al menos la ayudaría a protegerse de sol. Ya protegida del sol, Seras abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, casi corriendo tras el olor de Newt.

-Oye, amigo. Mira lo que tengo- Un hombre andrajoso, dijo con voz entrecortada mientras ella caminaba. Seras giro la cabeza lejos del hombre mientras seguía avanzando. -Las cosas que te gustan. B y C ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?-

B y C era la jerga para las drogas. Seras ignoró el narcotraficante y siguió su camino tras del aroma de Newt. ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? en The Barrows. Incluso antes de que los refugiados hubieran llegado a cheddar esto había sido un centro de actividad criminal. Miró a su alrededor en los edificios abandonados y grupos sombríos. Los sonidos distantes de disparos se escuchaban y había dos hombres matones que discutían en la calle enfrente de ella. La policía había perdido claramente todo el control de esta zona.

-Oye, amigo. Me estas ignorando?-

Ella seguía moviéndose, negándose a reconocer a alguien, como ella se obligó a seguir. A medida que los minutos se prolongaban, la luz del sol comenzó a hacerla sentir débil. Esa debilidad, junto a la caminata en que un grupo de hombres en la calle la miraban, e hizo que Seras se detuviera a la sombra en una esquina. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el ardor se detuvo, maldiciendo en silencio a su propia debilidad. Sin sangre, se había hecho aún más débil que después de su pelea en las catacumbas. Su respiro momentáneo fue interrumpido cuando vio un vehículo estacionado a pocas cuadras de su trayectoria. Para cualquier otro parecía un camión de la basura ordinario que lo dejaron vacía en la calle, pero Seras lo conocía mejor.

**_"_ ** **_Un equipo de ARV"._ **

Seras reconoció el tipo de camión en su tiempo en el Departamento de Policía de Cheddar. Era utilizado como una base de operaciones durante una redada. ¿Abra una redada a punto de suceder? ¿Qué pasa si Newt queda atrapada en él?

El tiempo se agotaba y Seras tuvo que tomar una ruta larga para moverse por el equipo de la policía secreta. Fue sólo una cuadra, además, que Seras encontró la fuente del olor de Newt. Era el bar más acogedor que Seras había visto alguna vez construido en el lado de un viejo edificio de ladrillos. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas y un signo podrido colgado a un lado, con las palabras "The Bloody Willow" grabado. Se quedo fuera de la puerta, tratando de obtener un enfoque pero el sol hacía difícil que enfocara. Sólo con ganas de entrar dentro, Seras abandonó la cautela y entró en el bar sin pensarlo dos veces.

La ausencia de luz solar era un alivio. La ausencia de la charla ociosa era aterrador. Seras estaba tratando de mantener su rostro oculto con la capucha, pero parecía que el bar estaba lleno de gente, y todos estaban mirandola.

**_"_ ** **_El olor me trajo aquí"_ **

Específicamente había una sola mesa donde un solo hombre estaba sentado. En silencio Seras se acercó muy consciente de que todo el mundo tenía sus ojos fijos en ella. El hombre llevaba una camisa blanca muscular de un tamaño demasiado pequeño para él. Era parte de un truco, para hacer que su cuerpo se vea más grande de lo que era. El tatuaje de un ojo amarillo fue tatuado en su cuello. Seras vio que todos los demás en el bar tenían el mismo tatuaje en el mismo lugar.

**_"_ ** **_El símbolo de la pandilla"_ **

-Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para veniraaquí- El hombre le gruñó a Seras mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Olía la sangre de Newt.

-Estoy buscando a una amiga- Seras respondió fuertemente. Ella todavía estaba mareada por la búsqueda, pero no dejo que lo notaran

-Espera aquí...- El hombre miró de bajo de la capucha de Seras. –¡Pero si es una dama!- el se rió justo en su cara durante unos segundos, y le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente con dientes amarillos. Seras estaba disgustada, algunos de los dientes tenían agujeros en ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de su bolsillo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Señaló el vendaje empapado de sangre en el bolsillo del hombre. Era el mismo que Seras le había dado a Newt anoche. Seras sintió una mezcla de miedo y la ira.

**_"_ ** **_Si este hombre lastimo a Newt..."_ **

El hombre miró a su bolsillo y sacó la venda. -que demonios me puso esto?- El hombre parecía genuinamente confundido. -Hey, muchachos- gritó. -¿Por qué no me digieron que tenía esto en mi bolsillo?-

-Lo siento, Rick- alguien dijo. -Pensé que lo sabías-

-Bueno, ya pensaron mal- Rick tiro el trapo al que había hablado. Se volvió hacia Seras -Olvídate de ver a tu amiga, señorita- El hombre tenía una sonrisa inquietante. -Tu puedes hacer muchos amigos aquí-

Incluso antes de que el hombre llegara al pecho de Seras, ya sabía lo que estaba pensando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya tenía los dedos en su mano. Poco después, una serie de grietas fuertes resono en el bar.

-¡Ah!- Rick gritó cuando se callo al suelo, sosteniendo su mano izquierda. -Perra loca ...me quebraste mi maldita mano!-

Seras de repente sintió un pinchazo a medida que uno de los amigos de Rick hundió un cuchillo en la espalda. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras sentía la sangre deslisarse hacia abajo. Luego, si siquiera una mueca de dolor agarro el cuchillo detrás de ella casualmente deslizandolo de su espalda y tirarlo al suelo. Pero la herida en su espalda no estaba sanando.

**_"_ ** **_Vamos..."_ **

Concentró su energía en el corte. Dispuesta con su mente para que la carne sanara. Sólo había sido un cuchillo de acero. Nada santo al respecto. Poco a poco y lentamente la sangre dejó de correr y su piel estaba unida una vez más. Seras ocultó su alivio tras un exterior tranquilo y serio. Eso había tomado demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Qué demonios?- alguien susurró en voz baja. Dejó que su capucha caiga hacia atrás para poder ver todas sus caras. Todos tenian miedo.

**_"_ ** **_Esta bien. ¿Saben lo que es bueno para ellos?"_ **

-¿Dondé está mi amiga?- Seras se aseguró que su voz se oyera en todo el bar. Los matones más cercanos retrosedieron.

**_"_ ** **_Responde la pregunta. No me hagas hacerte daño de nuevo"_ **

"¿Todos ustedes son cobardes?- Una voz de pronto vino desde la entrada. Era Newt.

**_"_ ** **_Newt!"_ **

Seras sintió una oleada de alivio. Newt se veía bien. Bueno, tan fino como Newt siempre miraba. Aparte del corte de la noche anterior en su mano, ella estaba ilesa.

"Qué?- Uno de los mafiosos dijo. Es evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a oírlo de los labios de una niña.

-Pensé que ustedes eran fuertes. Pensé que ustedes controlarían esta ciudad- Seras no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. -¿Asustados por una fractura en la mano y una chica? Esperen hasta que su jefe se entere de esto-

Fue el más exagerado que Seras nunca había visto de Newt. Newt tenía que estar fingiendo, pero Seras apenas podía admitirlo. La burla y el disgusto se filtraron en cada palabra que Newt había dicho.

Ahora se estaban mirándose el uno a otros con nerviosismo. Tenían más miedo de su jefe que de Seras.

-Aguaren a la perra- gritó Rick, todavía tirado en el suelo. -Usen las armas que nos agarramos-

Algunos de los mafiosos corrieron a un cuarto trasero, otros sólo agarraron la más potentes lo más malo en su alcance, y comenzaron con cautela avanzar hacia Seras, e incluso otros sólo miraban esperando a ver qué haría Seras.

Ella echó un vistazo a Newt que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta.

-No lo hagas- Newt dijo, prediciendo lo que estaba pensando Seras.

Pero Seras ya había tomado la decisión de no esperar a ver de qué armas Rick estaba hablando. Ella corrió hacia la puerta, agarró a Newt de la mano y salió del bar al instante. Ahora tenía una opción. Izquierda o derecha?

**_"_ ** **_No puedo ir a la izquierda"_ **

Era el camino más corto a casa, pero también era donde el equipo ARV estaba acampanando. No podía arriesgarse a ser vista por la policía. No podía arriesgarse a que uno de ellos la reconociera. La opción que le quedaba era: la derecha, y lejos de casa.

Seras ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse la capucha mientras corría. El sol, no más brillante que el día promedio se sentía cegador. Lo que hacia las cosas peor era la nieve que refleja la luz del sol del suelo por lo que ni siquiera podía centrarse en el suelo. Se sentía como si las calles estuvieran ardiendo. Mediante toda su desorientación Seras apenas podía ver que estaba corriendo pero no a dónde iba. Lo único que importaba era alejarse de ese bar con Newt.

-No puedes seguir corriendo- Newt se quedó sin aliento cuando ella fue casi arrastrada por Seras. -Ellos son sólo humanos. No Hellsing. Tú podrías matarlos fácilmente- Newt echó un vistazo a la cara de Seras -Incluso cuando estás tan débil, todavía no son rivales para ti. No tengas miedo-

-No tengo miedo de ellos!- Seras se giro un poco, pero ella no se detuvo.

-Son los que tienen miedo- Newt señaló un callejón en el lado de la calle. -Por ahí. Está cubierto de sombra-

Seras y Newt se agacharon rápidamente en el callejón. Fue un largo tramo de espacio sombrío entre dos edificios. El lugar perfecto para un escondite lejos de las calles

**_"_ ** **_A menos que ellos sepan que me escondo aquí"_ **

El callejón estaba rodeado de edificios de cuatro pisos de altura. Los matones sabían de esta área, y sabian que era un lugar perfecto para una emboscada. Nada brebe que un disparo se escuchara desde aquí. Seras agarró la mano de Newt de nuevo. Ellas tenían que mantenerse en movimiento

-Ahí están- Alguien gritó desde la boca del callejón.

Seras observó como tres de los matones de Rick bloquearon un lado del callejón. Todos tenían el tatuaje del ojo amarillo en sus cuellos, varios cuchillos, cuchillos y botellas rotas en sus manos. No todos parecían asesinos de piedra fría. Algunos de ellos parecían asustados, insiertos, como la vida de crimen era la única vida que habían conocido. Luego Rick se mostró en la única otra salida, sosteniendo su mano lesionada con la boca casi formándose espuma del dolor. Estaba flanqueado por dos matones más.

**_"_ ** **_Estamos atrapadas"_ **

Bueno ¿Qué estabas esperándonos?- El escupió.

-Uh, ¿qué pasa con los otros? ¿Ellos no iban a traer las armas?-

-Tienen que descomprimir primero- gruñó Rick. -Además, no los necesitamos a ellos. Tengo todo el poder de fuego que necesitamos aquí- Sacó un revólver del bolsillo y apuntó a la pareja.

Seras instintivamente se puso entre Newt y el arma de Rick. -Por Favor!- Ella gritó -Yo no quiero hacerte daño!-

-Vas a tener que hacerlo- La voz de Newt era un susurro. Era tranquila y serena; tan fuera de lugar.

Fue entonces cuando Seras se dio cuenta de que Newt no tenía miedo en absoluto. La chica se puso de pie con la espalda contra la pared, a punto de ser atacada por hombres armados y actuaba como si todo estuviera previsto. Seras sintió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando vio, por primera vez, con una sonrisa en la cara de Newt como la chica la miraba a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Newt era cierto. Iba a tener que hacerles daño.

En ese momento Rick disparó su arma y se desató el infierno.


	34. La Duda sobre el Aire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora Jeetestu:
> 
> Esta nota se añade después de algunos comentarios de los lectores. Habrá múltiples arcos de la historia y puntos de vista en los próximos 20 capítulos que pueden ser difíciles de seguir. Si prefiere leer varios capítulos desde un solo punto de vista las personas que le sugiero que lean:
> 
> Capítulo 31-32-33-35-37-38-41-42 (historia de Seras y Newt)  
> y  
> el Capítulo 34-36-39-40-44 (historia de Hellsing)
> 
> Y recuerden: todos los capítulos están sucediendo dentro de unos pocos días de diferencia, como máximo

 

-No entendí esto!- Lindsay estaba casi gritando. Habían sido metidos en el avión durante horas y el ruido del motor seguía tragándose sus voces.

-¿Por qué estamos utilizando este avión de carga de mierda?- A pesar de que Michael estaba sentado a su lado, ella todavía tenía que gritar. -No es que Hellsing no disponga de algo mejor-

Michael tenía experiencia militar, el pelo negro con un corte militar. Él fue un ex SAS. Actuaba igual también, siempre profesional y al grano, especialmente durante una misión. Él era casi opuesto a Lindsay que mantenía su pelo negro rizado largo y le gustaba mantener las cosas informales para romper la tensión. Aún así, él y Lindsay habían estado en un equipo juntos antes de que Parker disolviera el sistema. Ahora él era la única persona que sabía realmente de esta misión.

Murmuró algo a cambio.

-¿Qué?-

-Política- el gritó. -El gobierno italiano no nos permite traer algo mejor-

-Oh...- Lindsay debería haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de eso.

Ella dio un vistazo al resto de la bodega de carga. Dos filas de asientos alineados cada lado del avión. Atados con cinturones estaban los otros once miembros del equipo. Eran trece contándose a ella misma y la mujer Iscariote. Nadie se sentó junto a ella.

-Ella me da escalofríos- Lindsay asintió con la cabeza hacia la mujer Iscariote. Ella se destacó como un pulgar dolorido. Mientras que el resto del equipo estaba llevando a las misiones estándar de Hellsing, el embalaje de cargas de fusiles, granadas y diversos equipos, la mujer Iscariote llevaba lo que parecía ser la túnica del sacerdote y tenía dos pistolas enfundadas.

**_"_ ** **_Dos grandes pistolas..."_ **

Por no hablar de la boca de la mujer. Incluso con las vendas, Lindsay vislumbró una lesión deformada. Le recordaba a un ghoul que una vez ella había luchado.

-No creo que tú seas la única-

Michael tenía razón. Todo el equipo parecía inquieto con la mujer Iscariote. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Wolfe? Algo Wolfe. Lindsay ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el agente era una mujer hasta que Michael le había dicho.

**_"_ ** **_¿Cómo debo llamarla? Señora? Señorita Wolfe? Agente Wolfe? Espeluznante dama Iscariote?"_ **

¿Cómo funciona la estructura de mando? Esta fue una misión de Hellsing, pero con un agente Iscariote de inteligencia. ¿Quién iba a dar las órdenes, si la mierda golpea el fanático? Lindsay sólo esperaba que cuando se dividieran en equipos más pequeños que ella no estaría con Wolfe.

-Escuché que estaremos infiltrándonos con ella en la misión- Michael dio una sonrisa sardónica.

-Genial- Lindsay comentó sarcásticamente.

**_"_ ** **_Espera. Ella no oyó eso, ¿verdad? No ¿Alguien dijo que los agentes Iscariote fueron modificados genéticamente?"_ **

-Bueno, el coronel no es tan tonto como para ponerla con el sargento Bennet- Michael asintió con la cabeza hacia el sargento. Mientras que la mayoría del equipo estaba tratando de fingir que Wolfe no estaba ahí, el sargento no había quitado sus ojos de la mujer en todo el vuelo, ni sus manos lejos de su arma. Incluso con todo el ruido del motor del avión, Lindsay podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto?- Lindsay dijo finalmente.

-¿Acerca de qué?-

-Iscariote, la nueva unidad del coronel, Seras Victoria... todo- Lindsay se encogió de hombros. -Parece que todo el mundo tiene una opinión ahora-

-Sin opinión-

-Oh, vamos, Mike- Lindsay le dio un codazo suavemente en el lado. El hombre puede pretender ser un soldado irreflexivo, pero el vio cosas que ella no vio -¿Qué está pasando en esa gran cerebro tuyo?- Ella vio el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

-No confío en Iscariote, si eso es lo que quieres decir- Michael dijo. -Ya has oído al sargento en el funeral-

-Creo que todo el mundo escuchó al sargento en el funeral- Lindsay sonrió. El Sargento Tristán Bennet tenía hechas sus opiniones sobre Iscariote, muy claras esa noche.

-Sí, es cierto- Michael continuó. -De todos modos, muchos de nosotros se olvido que Iscariote estuvo en Londres también. Todavía no me gusta ir a esta misión basado sólo en la inteligencia de Iscariote -

-¿Y la nueva unidad? ¿Has oído como ellos se están llamando?-

-Hellsing Negro- Michael respondió. -Tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que sus uniformes, pero me di cuenta de algo interesante acerca de quienes reclutan-

-Dilo- La curiosidad de Lindsay se despertó. Michael era el tipo de observador silencioso. Era difícil conseguir que el hablara, pero cada vez que lo hacía Lindsay aprendía algo.

-Al principio parecía que Parker estaba reclutando a gente con el mejor registro de las misiones- Michael comenzó -Pero entonces, después del funeral, oí que reclutaron a cabo Jackass-

-Ah, ese idiota?- Lindsay sonrió. El cabo Jackass era su apodo para el cabo Jack Flanner. Un buen tirador y un soldado capaz, pero nada excepcional. Además, como el apodo sugiere, el hombre era un idiota.

-Lo sé. Así que le pregunté todo acerca de las personas que entraron a Hellsing Negro- Michael estaba llegando a su punto. -¿Quieres saber lo que me entere?-

-Sólo dímelo ya- le dio un codazo de nuevo.

-Todos ellos perdieron familiares o amigos por los vampiros- Michael dijo rotundamente. -No sólo la familia amplia o compañeros de batalla como la mayoría de nosotros. Quiero decir que todos ellos tienen un chip grave en el hombro acerca de los vampiros-

-¿Por qué harían eso?- El humor entre ellos se extinguió.

-No lo sé- Michael se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez son menos propensos a... ya sabes-

-Yo no lo sé- Dijo Lindsay. Las Observaciones de Michael a veces la hacía sentir estúpida.

-Ser como Seras-

-Oh...-

"-Estamos llegando al sitio de descenso de 5. Prepárense, soldados-" Una voz sonó en el intercomunicador. Lindsay apenas había logrado salir por encima del ruido del motor.

-Hora del show- Lindsay estaba entusiasmada no bastaba mostrarlo en su rostro. Este tipo de entradas a las misiones siempre la excitaba. Ella siempre comprobaba previamente a la misión. ¿Comprobar comunicaciones? Hecho. Armas de fuego pequeñas? Completamente funcional. ¿Rifle? Lindsay miró su SA80. El diseño Hellsing fue modificada para disparar rondas explosivas 6mm con bolitas de plata bendecidas incrustadas. De alguna manera la pistola también dispara balas a una velocidad más alta para que sea más difícil de esquivar.

**_"_ ** **_Sabes que es malo cuando te preocupas acerca de sus enemigos que esquivan balas"_ **

La parte favorita de Lindsay de trabajar para Hellsing, fue de utilizar estas armas. Examinó los mecanismos de disparo de la pistola, y todo estaba en orden. Comprobó el rifle y todo lo demás era de rutina, y la mente de Lindsay comenzó a vagar como pasó con el resto de su equipo.

-¿La conociste?- Ella le preguntó a Michael.

-¿A quién?-

-Seras-

-En realidad no- Michael no le quitaba los ojos de su mochila mientras trabajaba. Este era el momento de la misión para él; la pequeña charla había terminado.

Lindsay la pensó mucho. Le tomo a Michael un mes en el mismo equipo, como Lindsay, antes de que tuvieran una conversación no relacionada con su misión.

-Yo la conocí- Lindsay respondió a la pregunta que deseaba que Michael le hiciera. -Quiero decir, no estaba bien, pero hablé con ella un par de veces. Es un poco tímida, pero una vez que ella llega a abrirse era muy agradable-

Michael permaneció sin responder.

-Un poco me recuerda a ti- Ella añadió.

-Eh- fue todo lo que Michael tenía que decir casi sin interés.

-¿Has oído lo que la gente dice sobre el sargento Bennet?-

-No- Ahora Michael la miró.

-He oído que no cree que Seras es una traidora-

-Ambos la vimos en Harborough- Michael dijo: -¿de verdad crees eso?-

Lindsay se detuvo. Ella nunca iba a olvidarlo. Seras era como ningún vampiro que había visto antes; teletransportarse alrededor y parar sus balas como si nada. La mirada en sus ojos había más que solo la sed de sangre. Había sido un odio tan profundo que casi había paralizado a Lindsay.

**_"_ ** **_Y su brazo. Era sombras y sangre"_ **

-Buen punto- Lindsay sintió un escalofrío sólo al pensarlo. De repente tenía dudas acerca de cazar a Seras. Era la primera vez que la idea de enfrentarse a un vampiro la había asustado.

Lindsay no había sido uno de los soldados que disparo a Seras, no a causa de las dudas, sino porque le había dado miedo. Más que miedo, Lindsay se había quedado totalmente petrificada. No hubo pesadilla o película de terror en su vida que incluso realice una fracción del terror que Seras Victoria le trajo. Ella realmente se había rendido a sí misma sobre ella. Ella nunca se había congelada antes, y si eso ocurría de nuevo entonces la gente podría morir.

-Aun así- Michael añadido como un recuerdo tardío -Yo estuve en la SAS con Tristán. El parecía bueno juzgándo desde el carácter-

Lindsay simplemente miró a Michael. ¿Por qué él iba a convenserla de que Seras era el enemigo, sólo para decir eso?

**_"_ ** **_Tal vez él no ha tomado una decisión, todavía"_ **

"-Estamos sobre la zona de descenso. Buena suerte haya a afuera-" El piloto lo dijo por el intercomunicador.

Lindsay no lo habría creído posible, pero cuando las puertas de carga se abrieron, se hizo aún más fuerte. El rugido del viento era ensordecedor. Si las distintas cajas de suministros no estuvieran atados se habrían ido volando.

-Quiero decir ¿si encontramos a Seras no le vas a disparar?- Ella gritó por encima del rugido del viento a Michael.

-Sabes nuestras ordenes- Él gritó, -Dispararle al verla!-

El avión estaba sobre las nubes y la luz era cegadora. Lindsay pudo distinguir algunos miembros del equipo que saltaron al cielo. Eran millas en el aire, y el suelo se extendía como un mapa. El corazón de Lindsay golpeaba mientras ella anticipaba la caída.

-¿Que pasa contigo?- Michael se inclino hacia atrás, listo para correr hacia la salida. -¿Vas a tratar de hablar con ella?-

Lindsay pensó por un minuto en la chica de aspecto inocente que había visto alrededor del campo base. Entonces recordó el monstruo que había intentado matar al coronel. Se imaginó tratando de hablar con el vampiro cuando se acercaba corriendo por su sangre. Sería divertido si la idea no terminaría ser la comida.

-Diablos, no- Ella murmuró, y saltó.

  


 


	35. Inocencia perdida

 

La bala se alojo justo en su pecho. Dos más seguidos antes de que los matones de Rick atacaran.

El tiempo aumentaba a un punto muerto como la mente y el cuerpo de Seras reaccionaba de forma natural a la batalla. Ella esquivó las balas y cuchillos mientras hábilmente se movía entre los seis pandilleros. Si se trataba de vampiros entonces no sería un problema, pero Seras no quería matar a ninguno de ellos.

Era vagamente consciente de que un cuchillo la había lastimado en un costado. El cuchillo de acero bien podría haber sido un palillo de dientes por todo el daño que podría causarle a ella. En un segundo rompió el brazo a quien empuñaba el cuchillo, y pasó al siguiente atacante.

El miedo condujo a Seras a moverse a la velocidad del rayo. En cualquier momento alguien podría oír el alboroto. En cualquier momento una bala perdida podría matar a alguien.

Una y otra vez los huesos fueron quebrados y músculos separándose. En menos de un minuto Seras fue la única en pie. Dos de los gánster, con huesos rotos y el cuerpo maltratado, se arrastraron lejos. Su miedo superó sus dolores y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se perdieran de vista. Tres cuerpos más yacían en el suelo; Vivos, pero inconscientes. Pero ¿dónde estaba su líder?

-¿Qué carajo eres!?- una voz llena de miedo provenía detrás de ella.

Seras se giro para ver al líder, Rick, desplomado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos por el terror. Con sus sentidos mejorados Seras podía oír el corazón acelerado, distinguir las gotas de sudor frío que le corría por el cuello y el temblor en todo su cuerpo. Retrocedió hasta las paredes de ladrillos, aferrándose a su revólver con un apretón de muerte tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. El constante clic de la pistola no hizo nada para que dejara de apretar desesperadamente el gatillo.

-¡Aléjate de mí monstruo!- su voz se quebró por el miedo como la mente confusa del gánster era capaz de comprender que no tenía más munición. El arma cayó de su mano al suelo, y resonó en silencio al caer en la nieve. Sus ojos se movían adelante y atrás, en busca de algún tipo de escape.

En su lugar se encontró con Newt. Antes de que Seras o Newt pudieran reaccionar Rick extendió la mano y tiró de ella hacia él. Incluso con la mano izquierda rota, Rick fue capaz de envolver sus dos brazos alrededor de Newt, sosteniéndola con fuerza como un escudo humano.

-No te acerques más!- Él estaba casi gritando. -O voy a matar a la puta chica!-

Para probar su punto, comenzó a ahogar a Newt con la mano buena. Seras se congeló cuando vio a la chica que luchaba por respirar. Levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Está bien. Está bien- Su mente trató desesperadamente de recordar la capacitación para negociar rehenes. Cualquier cosa útil a partir de una clase tomada hace una vida. -Lo entiendo. Estás asustado-

Asustado era subestimado. Rick estaba completamente desquiciado de la realidad. En cualquier momento podría asfixiar a Newt, si él no le rompe su cuello primero.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus ojos cuando aumentó la presión sobre Newt.

-¡Aléjate de mí monstro!- Su voz se quebró por el miedo y Newt hizo una mueca mientras él presionaba su agarre de nuevo.

-Matar... él- Newt apenas podía hablar ahora.

Seras se debatia. Ella podía salvar a Newt, pero eso significaría matar al gánster. Los segundos se sentían como una eternidad, como la mente Seras corria.

**_"_ ** **_Tal vez, si lo dejé ir él perdonara a Newt."_ **

Era una voz desesperada dentro de ella. Siempre esperaba lo mejor, al ver lo mejor de la gente. Alucard le había dicho que eso era debilidad, que debía comenzar a actuar como un vampiro apropiado. Los ojos de Newt rodaban de nuevo y el pequeño cuerpo de la niña se estremeció cuando ella iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Eso fue lo que llevó a Seras a actuar. En una fracción de segundo más tarde hubo un destello de movimiento y la pared estaba empapada de sangre. El brazo de Rick cayó al suelo, con el hombro reducido a un muñón sangriento.

Seras trató de bloquear sus aullidos de dolor. Trató de no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Ella nunca había matado a un ser humano antes, nunca tomo una vida mortal. Ella acababa de cruzar una línea, y podía sentir el pesar en su alma. Quería evitar sus ojos, pero en lugar de eso sólo podía mirar como el hombre lamentablemente se retorcía en un charco de su propia sangre. Su hueso sobresalía de un muñon de carne desgarrada, y ella podía ver en sus ojos que sabía que iba a morir.

Y tuvo miedo.

Una distracción agradeció que Newt jadeaba para respirar de nuevo. La niña se recuperó rápidamente. Casi demasiado rápido, antes de girarse hacia a Seras. Ella se puso de pie e hizo contacto visual con Seras. Sus ojos no mostraban signos de gratitud por lo que Seras acababa de hacer. No había compasión por cómo se sentía Seras. En cambio, Newt dijo una palabra.

-Mátalo-

La despreocupación de Newt la sorprendió a Seras. Es cierto que había conocido a la chica que carecía de empatía, y había pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo entre los Maestros, pero en la forma en que hablaba era... aterrador. Alucard se emocionaba por la matanza, Alexander Anderson había centrado su furia justo a sus muertes. Incluso Seras, cuando luchó contra los nazis había sido impulsada con un sentido del deber y la necesidad de proteger a los demás. Pero a medida que Newt hablaba no había absolutamente nada. No hay unidad, no hay arrepentimiento, no hay ira; la muerte y el asesinato eran tan comunes a Newt como respirar.

**_"_ ** **_Ella quería que esto sucediera. Ella quiere que lo mate"_ **

La comprensión la hirió. Newt había manipulado a Seras para que matara a este hombre, pero antes de que Seras pudiera hablar una oleada de dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Ella examinó sus heridas. Varios cortes, heridas de arma blanca y, balas que atravesaron su ropa y en su cuerpo. Ya estaban empezando a sanar, la carne se unia a la piel pero había algo mal.

Era como en el bar, pero mucho peor. Seras tenía pocas fuerzas, y el proceso fue muy lento. Semanas de hambruna y el sobreesfuerzo, la golpearon con una venganza de una ola repentina de mareos, obligando a Seras a redilarse. Esforzó la cabeza hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada fría de Newt.

-Estás herida gravemente- Newt hizo un gesto hacia el moribundo. -Tendrás que alimentarte de él-

-No lo haré...- Seras murmuró. Pero a pesar de sus palabras podía sentir sus colmillos que se ampliaron solo al pensar en la sangre. -¿No ha sufrido lo suficiente?-

Newt frunció el ceño, como un profesor que estaba decepcionado por un estudiante. Parecía fuera de lugar para una niña de doce años de edad, pero Newt era otra cosa que una chica normal.

-¿Crees en Dios, Seras?- Ella le preguntó después de un momento de pensar.

Las palabras de Newt apenas Seras podía registrar. ¿Por qué? un hombre se está muriendo a los pies de ellas, y Seras estaba con mucho dolor ¿por que de repente quería que hablara?

-¿Crees en Dios, Seras?- Newt volvió a preguntar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- ¿Por qué Newt le estaba haciendo estas preguntas al azar? El mareo y la debilidad estaban haciendo más difícil en concentrarse.

-Dios, el cielo, el más allá, ¿crees en ello?-

-Sí- Seras jadeó. Por supuesto que creía. -¿Por qué... por qué me estás preguntando esto, Newt?-

-Debido a que nunca verás nada de eso- las palabras de Newt eran implacables y duras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con...?- La voz de Seras se desvaneció cuando comprendió y cayó en la cuenta.

-Eres un vampiro, un monstruo- Newt estaba diciendo lo que pensaba Seras. -La compasión no tiene sentido para ti, porque no importa lo que hagas, no importa los pecados que cometas, cuando mueras te quemarás por la eternidad-

Newt tenía razón. De alguna manera esa comprensión era como agua fría para la mente de Seras, ahogando el dolor y la debilidad. Era una verdad, miro a su derecha en la cara que ella se había negado a reconocer. ¿Por qué ella estaba tan amable? Debido a que tenía razón, porque así es como ella había sido criada, porque Seras era una buena persona, y buena gente que hace cosas buenas. Pero... como un vampiro... eso era inútil...

-Dios te abandonado. Tu nunca verás a tu familia de nuevo, piensas que Hellsing te salvó, pero la verdad es que tu alma está condenada- Newt no se detuvo. –No puedes evitarlo, te alimentaras de él o no, no importa. Vas a arder en el infierno, y si no te alimentas de él entonces sera más pronto que…-

-Cállate!- Seras obligó a sus ojos a cerrarse. No podía soportar ver la mirada fría de Newt. -Alto, solo basta!- Seras dejó que su cabeza se hunda al suelo. -¿Porque me estás diciendo esto?-

Seras sintió una mano en su hombro.

-No me gusta esto- Por primera vez parecía que había una apariencia de compasión en la voz de Newt. A pesar de lo cruel y manipuladora había sido la chica, Seras sr encontró creyendo a Newt. -Pero es necesario comprender lo que eres-

**_"_ ** **_Estoy condenada, no importa lo que haga..."_ **

El hambre fue creciendo y la sangre había fluido en las manos de Seras. El jugo caliente fluía entre sus dedos y ella miró al hombre moribundo. Estaba pálido como un fantasma, incapaz de moverse y apenas consciente.

**_"_ ** **_Él va a morir de todos modos."_ **

Racionalizar tanto como ella quería, Seras estaba a punto de cruzar otra línea: alimentarse de un ser humano que no estaba dispuesto. Se arrastró hacia el hombre.

**_"_ ** **_Rick, su nombre es Rick..."_ **

Se arrastró hasta Rick, el sólo podia ver como ella movió su cabeza hacia abajo y suavemente el cuello como si fuera a besarlo. Podía oler la sangre, sentir el pulso débil a través de su piel y su cuerpo le instó a morderle y beber de el. Era tan tentador ceder ante el deseo oscuro y perderse en una bruma de euforia impulsada por la sangre.

**_"_ ** **_Lo siento mucho..."_ **

Rick la miró con ojos vidriosos. Ya no era el gánster intimidante, era solo un hombre asustado. Su camisa blanca estaba empapada en sangre. Cada respiración era trabajoso y era un esfuerzo monumental sólo para llenar sus propios pulmones de aire

A pesar de todo el dolor, e incluso como se estaba muriendo, que cuando Seras finalmente se entregó a sus impulsos monstruosos él se las arregló para gritar.


	36. Disparar en la oscuridad

 

_**"** _ _**Hah! Nunca me cansaré de hacer esto!"** _

El corazón de Lindsay todavía estaba corriendo por la caída. ¡Qué caída! Se dio diez segundos para calmarse y empezar a empacar su paracaídas antes de volver a centrarse en la misión.

"-azul 2, aterrizó. En el camino hacia rendezvous-" Su radio sonaba. Era Michael. En esta misión no todo el mundo sabía el nombre del otro, así que se utilizaban números para llamarse. Era más probable que recuerdes el número que el nombre.

"-azul 3, aterrizó. En el camino hacia rendezvous-" Ella anunció. A medida que Lindsay se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro con el resto del equipo, que se dividían en cuatro equipos:. Rojo, Azul, Verde y Negro. Lindsay perdió a su antiguo equipo: Los Minutaros, sonaba mucho mejor que equipo azul. También extrañaba a sus viejos compañeros de equipo. Michael estaba en el equipo azul, pero el tercer miembro era…

"-Este Es Heinkel Wolfe. Estoy esperando a ambos-"

Lindsay no quiso señalar que Heinkel se presente como azul 1. A juzgar por el silencio en la radio, nadie más lo hizo tampoco.

_**"** _ _**¿Es este realmente el lugar donde Seras está escondiendo?"** _

Lindsay mantuvo sus dudas para sí misma mientras caminaba por una colina. Este era un bosque, en Italia, en el medio de la nada. ¿Cómo Iscariote la rastreo hasta aquí? El lugar parecía bastante tranquilo. Lindsay pudo ver pequeñas huellas de animales en la nieve, e incluso una ardilla tratando de encontrar algo más de comida para el invierno. Si Lindsay tubiera una licencia de Hellsing ella estaría de excursión en un lugar como este.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos de caminata a través del bosque antes que de Lindsay llegara a un claro que conduce a la entrada de una cueva. Wolfe y Michael ya estaban allí esperando por ella.

_**"** _ _**Oh, Infierno"** _

La cueva parecía bastante inocente, que conduce a la ladera de una colina. Eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor. La misión en Harborough todavía estaba fresca en su mente. Lindsay no estaba ansiosa de volver a vivir eso.

-Dejen las granadas- La voz Wolfe estableció a Lindsay en el borde. Su voz sonaba como inhumana al salir por la abertura de la boca, sin embargo, Heinkel había aprendido claramente cómo comunicarse a través de la herida. Inhumana como sonaba, Heinkel era a la vez clara e intimidante.

Lindsay y Michael compartieron una mirada nerviosa.

-¿Qué son, sordos?- Wolfe gruñó. -Dejen tus granadas afuera-

Lindsay sabía que esto no tenía nada que ver con las granadas. Era un juego de poder. Heinkel Wolfe estaba dejando claro ahora que ella daba las órdenes y ellos obedecian. Lindsay se dio cuenta de que Michael no estaba dispuesto a obedecer.

-No me hagan decirlo de nuevo- Wolfe los miraba por encima del hombro. Michael y Lindsay se le devolvieron. La tensión era palpable.

Lindsay dio un vistazo a Michael. Había gotas de sudor deslizándose por su cuello mientras sostenía la mirada de Wolfe. Lindsay no podía soportarlo. Wolfe... la deformidad era inquietante y la mirada en los ojos de la mujer hacia que Lindsay se sintiera como si fuera un error que estaba a punto de ser aplastada.

-Vamos, salgamos aquí- Si esto era una prueba de voluntad, Lindsay había fallado. Sacó tres granadas de sus bolsillos y las dejó caer al suelo. Michael la miró, un sentido de traición proyectada en sus ojos.

-Está bien- Él dijo.

Sin decir una palabra, Heinkel entró en la cueva y el par la siguió.

No era exactamente como Harborough. La guarida bajo de Harborough había sido construida, parecían antiguas con antorchas que cubrían las paredes. Esto era sólo una formación natural de las cuevas, y si no fuera por las luces de Michael, y el rifle de Lindsay, estarían sumergidos en la oscuridad. Había cuatro entradas en esta red, por eso se habían dividido en cuatro equipos. Seras no tenía a donde huir.

Pero no había ni rastro de Seras, ni nadie. Lindsay trató de escuchar una señal, pero todo lo que podía oír era las piedras que arrastraba debajo de sus pies, y el goteo constante de agua a lo lejos.

Llegaron a una gran caverna y se separaron. Heinkel había desaparecido en la oscuridad, pero Lindsay podía ver a Michael a treinta pies de distancia con su linterna.

-Encontré algo- El la llamo. Lindsay troto sobre rocas.

-Mira por donde pisas- Él la ayudó a bajar de una roca de cara. Lindsay casi deseaba que fuera como en Harborough; por lo menos los pisos eran planos. Lindsay siguió la luz de Michael a una mesa de madera con algunas máquinas que estaban allí. Se parecían viejas. Al igual que el tipo de cosas que su abuelo solía mostrarle en su ático. Reliquias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Parece que son maquinas de vigilancia- Michael comentó ante los ecos de los disparos que de repente llenaron sus oídos. En un momento tenían sus armas apuntando hacia la fuente del ruido. No saben a lo que están disparando. Los ecos habían venido de una parte diferente de las cuevas.

"-Este es verde 2, fuimos atacados por un grupo de ghouls-" la voz de una mujer dijo por la radio. Lindsay trató de recordar quién era verde 2, pero nada le vino a la mente. Un cabo cuyo nombre había olvidado.

"- Equipo negro llegara a dar apoyo ¿alguna baja -.?" Eso fue Negro 1. El muy grande tipo que la gente llamaba Brock.

"-Negativo.-"

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que es el lugar correcto- Michael estaba escaneando la habitación a su alrededor con su rifle y la luz. -¿As oído eso?-

-¿Oír, qué?-

Luego se oyó. Sólo por un momento. Sonaba como un nudillo agrietándose seguido de un silbido silencioso. Un ghoul. Luego era tranquilo de nuevo. Lindsay sólo podía oír el goteo del agua cerca.

-¿Qué pasó con Wolfe?- Michael estaba susurrando ahora mientras continuaba escaneando la habitación.

-No lo sé- Lindsay murmuró. Ella estaba en el modo de enfoque ahora con el corazón acelerado y sus ojos entrenados con la mira del rifle. Podía sentir siendo observados. Ella sabía quien los estaba viendo, no era Wolfe.

Goteo. Gota

Eso es todo lo que Lindsay pudo oír. Ella había verificado todo su perímetro sin una señal de peligro ¿por qué no podía relajarse? La pareja se movió en silencio por la caverna de espalda contra espalda con las armas desenfundadas, listos para una emboscada en cualquier momento.

Goteo. Caída.

Lindsay ignoró las gotas de agua que caen en sus manos. Se sentía como si se enfrentara a un león, listo para saltar o huir en cualquier momento. No podía dejarse distraer.

Goteo. Caída.

Fue entonces cuando Lindsay se dio cuenta. Al principio pensó que era sólo sus ojos compensando la oscuridad o tal vez un truco de la luz. Una oleada de adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo mientras ella se dio cuenta de que el agua en la mano, no era agua en lo absoluto.

_**"** _ _**Sangre"** _

Ella tuvo un momento para mirar hacia arriba y ver a dos formas deterioradas colgándose desde estalactitas antes de que los vampiros se abalanzaran contra ellos.

Antes de que Lindsay se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando su arma voló fuera de su alcance y ella estaba luchando en el suelo. La fuerza del ataque del ghouls la había dejado sin aliento y su cabeza en el suelo de piedra. Su visión fue borrosa pero ella pudo distinguir un gruñido, gruñendo meras pulgadas de su rostro.

Trató de jurar, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue un gruñido. El cuerpo del cadáver andante se derrumbó encima de ella y ya estaba abriendo la boca para morderla. Lindsay rápidamente expendio su mano izquierda, sosteniendo la cara posterior del ghoul. Apenas. El olor de la podredumbre le daba ganas de vomitar, y su visión todavía estaba girando desde el suelo.

-Tú...Freak- Lindsay consiguio encontrar suficiente voz para insultar al ghoul, cuando llegó a su mano libre por su arma. Su fuerza estaba fallando, mientras que el ghoul tenía la constante energía, inflexible de los muertos. Lentamente sacó su pistola de su funda, con el objetivo de apuntar a la cara del ghoul y…

El ghoul alejo su mano antes de sostener su brazo hacia abajo. Su cara estaba cada vez más cerca de la suya. Sólo su única mano libre estaba agarrada. Ella se retorcia y trató de rodar lejos de su alcance. Finalmente ella liberó su brazo y le golpeo al ghoul en la cara. Un fuerte crujido acompañado del golpe y el ghoul cayó a su lado. De repente, podía respirar de nuevo.

Se quedó allí, jadeando por falta de aire, cuando vio la pistola en el suelo. Se arrastró por el suelo rocoso hacia su arma, pero como ella se adelantó el ghoul la rodeo sobre su espalda. Esta vez tenía ambos brazos clavados, y Lindsay estaba demasiado débil para moverse.

La mandíbula del ghoul estaba rota. Hueso y carne sobresalían desde donde Lindsay lo había golpeado. Al no poder defenderse, ella sólo podía ver como el ghoul, finalmente victorioso, se inclinó para devorar su carne.

Luego su cabeza explotó.

-Infierno Sangriento!- El rostro de Lindsay estaba cubierto de trozos de cerebro y médula. El cuerpo del ghoul quede inerte y ella se lo saco de enzima. La sangre del monstruo cubria su uniforme. Ella estaba en el suelo, tosiendo y sibilancias hasta que finalmente vio una mano extendida delante de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- Michael preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Su uniforme también estaba empapado en fluidos que Lindsay prefería no pensar. El todavía sostenía una pistola en la otra mano.

-Nunca he estado mejor, gracias- Lindsay volvió a toser. Un segundo más tarde y ella habría sido la comida del necrófago.-A diferencia de tu amigo de allá- Ella asintió con la cabeza en otro ghoul tendido en el suelo, con varias heridas de arma blanca habían rendido la cara irreconocible y fluía el cerebro congelado derramandose sobre la roca al lado de él. Michael no había sido amable.

-Nunca me simpatizo de todos modos- Michael bromeó. Eso fue raro. Michael nunca bromeaba.

-¿Dónde está mi arma?-

-Por ahí.- Michael señaló el arma de Lindsay tirada a un par de pies por el suelo, en el borde de la oscuridad.

Ella corrió y lo recogió. La linterna estaba agrietada y rota, pero por lo demás el arma de fuego estaba completamente funcional. Ella estaba tan concentrada en la pistola, que fue un momento antes de que ella se diera cuenta de la figura en la oscuridad moviendose hacia ella.

-Muéstrate!- Ella gritó y levantó su arma. La figura estaba a una docena de pasos de ella, saliendo de un lado de una gruta. Ella apenas podía distinguir su movimiento en la oscuridad.

-Espera- Lindsay gritó mientras bajaba su arma. Reconoció el uniforme de la figura. Era el traje de esa maldita sacerdote.

-Wolfe!- El miedo de Lindsay del agente Iscariote fue olvidado. -Casi morimos aquí. Cuando ellos…-

¡Bang!

Lindsay sintió el aire golpeandola fuera de ella. El tiempo se ralentizó hasta detenerse. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, notando a Michael corriendo hacia ella con su arma desenfundada. Ella miró hacia las sombras mientras su mente procesaba lo que acababa de suceder.

¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Dos destellos más de luz y dos más balas impactaron directamente en el pecho. Ella se derrumbó, el mundo giraba de nuevo al oír los gritos de Michael mezclandose con más disparos.

_**"** _ _**Suena tan lejano"** _

Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo lejo que todo sonaba, cómo se adormecía su cuerpo de repente y cómo la sangre caliente se filtraba a través de su uniforme, no era del ghoul.


	37. Escapar

 

Algo... Algo faltaba. ¿Qué estaba faltando?

**_"_ ** **_Mi nombre... me olvidé... mi nombre es Rick..."_ **

Rick. Ese era el nombre del hombre. Pero eso no era lo que faltaba.

**_"_ ** **_Un accidente... No, una pelea... resulte herido en una pelea..."_ **

Rick apenas era consciente de que su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo frío. Al menos él pensó que era frío. Lo que sentía era más insensible. Era como si los propios nervios en su cuerpo habían muerto, como no había sensaciones de ser silenciados.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Una voz. La voz de una chica. Parecía joven, pero había algo en su forma de hablar. Era como si ella fuese un cuerpo sin espíritu humano. Sin emoción.

-No quiero hablar de eso...-

Otra chica. Esta voz era mayor y tenia remordimiento. Rick se sintió atraído por la voz... Tenía lo que faltaba...

-Tienes que decírmelo-

¿Decirle qué? Rick podía sentir su mente deslizándose hacia la oscuridad. Sus recuerdos se desvanecían junto con su identidad. Quería tener miedo pero la emoción se sentía tan ajena a él.

-Se sintió increíble-¿la chica estaba llorando? -Y no quiero volver a hacerlo-

-Pero en la sangre. ¿Había algo en la sangre?- La chica sin alma, o bien no se dio cuenta de la angustia en su amiga, o no le importaba.

-Se sentía… como… al beber su sangre, había algo más... algo vivo- La voz se tomó un momento para una respiración profunda. -Fue como Pip, pero mucho peor. Era como algo enfermo, débil y retorciéndose dentro de mí... Me siento parte de él, está dentro de mí...-

**_Una parte de mí... Ella tiene una parte de mí..."_ **

Eso es lo que faltaba. El hombre... ¿cuál era su nombre? Eso no era importante. El hombre tenía que recuperarlo. Lentamente obligó a sus brazos para moverse, pero se sentía lento y perezoso. Logro mover su cabeza, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de sangre, pero pudo distinguir a dos figuras. Una chica de pelo negro, de pie junto a una chica rubia. La rubia parecía adolorida, ella estaba acurrucada en una bola y escondía su rostro en sus brazos.

-Creo que sé lo que era- La chica más joven habló lentamente mientras pensaba. Ninguna de ellas se había dado cuenta de que el hombre las miraba desde el suelo. -Te llevaste una parte de su alma-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- La rubia le dio la espalda. -Sentí que lo desgarraba mientras bebía su sangre!-

**_"_ ** **_Un alma. La única rubia tiene mi alma..."_ **

El hombre lo necesitaba. El deseo de su alma era mayor que el de la alimentación, del sexo, del amor, drogas o cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez había querido. Esa unidad que todo lo consume le permitió forzar a su cuerpo decrépito de moverse, mientras él llamó a las figuras.

**_"_ ** **_Ayúdame..."_ **

Lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido frío sepulcral.

Ambas chicas, de repente, se giraron hacia su cuerpo. La rubia casi cayó hacia atrás, una expresión de horror en su rostro cuando vio lo que había creado. La más joven, brevemente, mostró sorpresa, pero fue enmascarado rápidamente. Pero incluso a través de la máscara del hombre podía ver algo. ¿Lastima? ¿Arrepentimiento? Una tristeza profunda que irradiaba de su ser. Esta chica tenía un alma humana, incluso si se negaba a reconocerlo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿En una ciudad? ¿En un pueblo? ¿Un reino? ¿Quien era él? Nada parecía importarle más. Nada, excepto que la necesidad de su alma.

-Oh, Dios mío- La voz de la rubia era apenas un susurro, su piel blanca de alguna manera se volvió más pálida. -Él es un ghoul...- Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el hombre se obligó a levantarse. -Yo lo hice un ghoul...-

**_"_ ** **_Ayúdame..."_ **

Podía sentir su voluntad y su mente cada vez más débil. Pronto él ni siquiera recordaba lo que faltaba. Pronto lo único que le quedaba era esa necesidad, esa necesidad insaciable de algo que no podía recordar. En su desesperación, se abalanzo hacia la rubia.

-Detente!- Ella mantuvo su mano hacia adelante.

El hombre se detuvo. Su cuerpo no le obedecía, y él simplemente se quedó con la mandíbula rota colgando de su cabeza y la sangre siguiendo goteando de un muñón en el hombro. El se obligó a moverse con cada fibra de su ser, pero con una sola palabra de la rubia le había quitado su libertad.

-¿Qué ... ¿qué pasó?- La rubio parecía sorprendida de que su palabra tenía ese efecto.

-Tú tienes una parte de su alma...- la joven habló, sin apartar los ojos del necrófago. -Él tiene que obedecerte-

**_"_ ** **_Ayúdame!"_ **

Estaba atrapado. Él estaba en el infierno. Una sombra de un hombre que había muerto. Sólo podía gritar dentro de los confines de un cuerpo muerto. Sólo había el hambre y el deseo de lo que tenía. Sólo existía esa sed insaciable que dominaba todo. Todo el tiempo su cuerpo se detuvo, a la espera de su siguiente comando.

-¿Puedes oírlo?- La joven continuó. -Dime, Seras. ¿Lo puedes oír?-

Ahora la rubia se acerco mas, su miedo había sido sustituido por una curiosidad cautelosa. Ella acerco su cara a pulgadas de la suya y miró profundamente ene sus ojos. Entonces hubo un momento de comprencion.

-Él está gritando... Puedo oírlo gritar-

Y el hombre no paraba de gritar. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, pero lo poco que quedaba de su mente estaba en llamas. Nadie más que la rubia nunca sería capaz de decirle de su sufrimiento con sólo mirar su cuerpo. Una ligera brisa balanceaba su cuerpo como si se colgara de una soga.

-Yo hice esto- La rubia se giro hacia la joven, horrorizada por los gritos del hombre.

-Ahora que sabes la verdad sobre los vampiros- La niña sin miedo metió la mano en los bolsillos del ghouls. El hombre. ¿El ya no era un hombre? El era más que un cadáver? El cadáver observó mientras sus manos empapadas en sangre recuperan una sola bala. -Sólo hay una cosa que puedes hacer-

Incluso el mientras gruñía, gritaba y gemía en los confines de su propia mente, el cadáver envidiaba la vida de la niña. Incluso su amo, una imagen de la juventud, estaba atrapada en una maldición de los no-muertos. La joven iba a envejecer, sentirá dolor y la belleza, y un día morirá. El cadáver anhelaba esa vida de nuevo, o por lo menos la muerte.

El conocimiento de que la vida estaba fuera de su alcance, redobló el dolor del cadáver. Su maestro hizo una mueca como otro grito de dolor golpeo su psique.

**_"_ ** **_Un escape! Por favor, un escape!"_ **

¿Podía oír sus pensamientos? ¿Podia decirle qué era? Él haría cualquier cosa para acabar con el dolor. Los segundos parecían nunca acabar, como la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer.

-Dale una escapatoria- La joven dijo, entregó el revólver cargado a su ama.

Ella tomó el revólver y lentamente se acercó al cadáver. La observó a través de los ojos vidriosos del revolver apuntando a su frente. Su existencia había sido en cuestión de minutos, pero se sentía como si hubiese sido una eternidad. Su cuerpo no dio señales de reconocimiento o de vida, sin embargo, su alma anhelaba que apreté el gatillo. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de su amo, como si pudiera sentir una parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Soy yo... así que... lo siento- Ella dijo antes de apretar el gatillo.

Como la bala derrumbó lo que quedaba de su cerebro, un suspiro de alivio, fácilmente erróneo para otro gemido sepulcral escapado de la boca del cadáver. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, y sintio el dulce abrazo del olvido.

**_"_ ** **_Una escapatoria"_ **


	38. El sangriento sauce

 

-Um, yo no creo que debería estar aquí, señor-

-Tuviste tu entrenamiento de armas de fuego, ¿estoy en lo correcto Crowley?- Dijo Hastings.

Crowley solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Vas a estar bien, muchacho-

Hastings podía decir que el policía tenía miedo. Hastings también lo estaba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo estaría? El equipo ARV estaba a punto de allanar un escondite de las pandillas y la única cosa que sabían con certeza era que habría armas. Un montón de armas de fuego. Miró el equipo de ARV; una docena de hombres equipados con el mejor equipo de la policía disponible en Cheddar, que sinceramente, no era tan bueno. La armadura era de excedentes del ejército voluminosos que fue repintado con las insignias del CPD y se hizo que el vehículo de asalto en encubierto se sienta aún más estrecho. Nadie dijo una palabra, sin embargo.

_**"** _ _**Algunos de nosotros podría morir hoy..."** _

No fue primer rodeo de Hasting. Pero si de Crowley, y sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo el policía.

-Mírame- Hasting puso su mano en el hombro del policía. -El miedo es bueno. Te centras en tus sentidos y te mantiene alerta. Quédate a mi lado y estarás bien- Corto y al grano. No había mucho para una charla, pero si para hacer el trabajo.

-Entendido, señor- Por mucho que la policía no quería estar aquí, también sabía que era algo que tenía que experimentar. Todo el mundo tenía su primera vez en una redada, y Hastings estaba contento de que él podía ver a Crowley en su primera misión con un equipo de ARV.

_**"** _ _**Yo no era capaz de ver a Seras"** _

-Tenemos movimiento en el bar- Un sargento dijo lo que estaba oyendo a través de su audífono. -Seis hombres salieron corriendo hacia la calle Hannay-

-¿Estaban llevando algún paquete? Una mochila? O ¿Cajas?- No podía ser una coincidencia que estaban corriendo en la dirección opuesta del equipo de ARV.

_**"** _ _**¿Alguien les dijo que se retiraran por que veníamos?"** _

-No- El sargento contestó. -¿Seguimos con la misión?-

Hastings hizo una pausa. Era su primera vez que lideraba una redada de esta magnitud, y todo el mundo lo miraban a él, esperando por su respuesta. No importaba cuál sea la decisión que tomara, habría un riesgo. ¿Estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo de dejar que el cíclope obtengan un galpón con un cargamento de material de grado militar, y Hastings arriesgaría las vidas de estos oficiales?

La decisión estaba clara. Los agentes de policía sabían que arriesgaban sus vidas para proteger a los demás, y eso es exactamente lo que Hastings y estos hombres sabían que tenían que hacer.

-Vamos, Ya-

No había más que decir. Cada persona en este vehículo había repasado el plan una docena de veces en la cabeza. Ellos no eran soldados endurecidos. Algunos oficiales de policía podrían ser ex-militar, pero otros eran más como Crowley, cuyo rostro y la mirada sólida de acero pretendía no llamar la atención de sus manos temblorosas. Todos ellos habían oído los rumores acerca del Cíclope y lo que el líder de la banda hacia a sus enemigos.

Todos se apresuraron a entrar al bar, la única forma de entrar o salir.

_**"** _ _**Gracias a Dios que no tiene ventanas"** _

Había unos pocos transeúntes. En su mayoría drogadictos y mendigos en las calles que se desviaron al cabo de ver a los oficiales de policía. No había señales de que alguien le diera a los residentes del bar una advertencia.

Hastings estaba junto a la puerta, en frente del sargento. Cada uno de ellos tenía una línea de oficiales detrás de ellos dispuestos a atacar. Cada oficial estaba armado con fusiles, con la excepción de Hastings y Crowley. Hastings había estado en redadas antes, pero aún tenía más experiencia con una pistola y Crowley estaba a punto de disparar un arma por primera vez fuera de la formación, que iba a ser una pistola. Hastings miró al sargento. Ellos serían los primeros en el bar, y potencialmente los primeros en disparar. La carga del liderazgo.

El sargento levantó tres dedos. Una cuenta regresiva.

_**"** _ _**Tres"** _

Hastings miró su pistola, la seguridad fue quitada y completamente cargado. Al igual que los últimos diez veces que había verificado.

_**"** _ _**Dos"** _

¿Qué pasa si se trataba de una emboscada? ¿Y si esos hombres de antes estaban abisandoles? No. No había tiempo para segundas conjeturas.

_**"** _ _**Uno"** _

El sargento pateó la puerta abierta y Hastings lanzo una granada aturdidora. Un momento después, hubo un destello brillante, un sonido explosivo mezclado con gritos de dolor y corrió a adentro.

-¡Policía!- gritó, con el arma desenfundada. -¡Que nadie se mueva!-

Mientras examinaba la habitación, Hastings se sintió infinitamente agradecido por la granada aturdidora. Varias armas, algunos miraban las antiguas y otras miraban las reformadas, habían caído al suelo. Era extraño, casi todo el mundo habían estado armados, pero ninguno de ellos habían estado esperando un ataque.

Un hombre en particular, a pesar de estar ciego, se sentía especialmente estúpido y metio la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Hastings le dio en el hombro al hombre justo cuando vio el mango de una pistola al salir.

_**"** _ _**Yo todavía la tengo"** _

El hombre viviría, y la bala servido para remachar el punto para el resto de los gánster. Antes que la mayoría de ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, fueron inmovilizados al suelo y esposados por el resto del equipo. El equipo ya se estaba moviendo las armas alejándolas del alcance, en una pila en la esquina. Había docenas, y por lo menos un centenar de compartimientos de municiones surtidas ocultas detrás del mostrador de la taberna. La información de James había sido sólida.

-¿Eso es todo?- El rostro de Crowley era pálido como la nieve de halla fuera. El agente debe haber estado aterrorizado.

-Eso es todo- Hastings sonrió antes de dirigirse al resto del equipo. -Clausuren este lugar, quiero únicamente todas las armas contrabandeadas confiscadas, y todos ellos listos para ser procesados por el tiempo que llegue el respaldo. Ustedes dos, gan…-

Hubo una explosión y el oficial junto a Hastings se cayó al suelo. Mientras Hastings se agachó para cubrirse se dio cuenta de que uno de los mafiosos en el suelo estaba disparando con pistola. El debió haberla estado escondiendo y se dio cuenta de que los agentes iban a encontrarlo cuando lo esposaron. El hombre estaba boca abajo, y tratando de disparar con una mano, como un idiota, por lo que las balas se desviaban. Eso no impidió que la mitad de los gánsteres tratara de levantarse y ya sea unirse a la lucha o salir del bar. Varios de ellos habían logrado ponerse de pie ante un oficial que pisó la mano del idiota, lo esposó y se restableció el orden.

-Uno de ellos escapó- Crowley grito mientras señalaba la calle.

-Maldita sea- Hastings juró. Miró al oficial que había sido baleado. El chaleco antibalas había detenido la bala, y el oficial estaría bien. El resto de los gánsteres habían sido esposados, y no iba haber otro incidente.

-Quédensen aquí- El grito al equipo. Lo último que quería era que algunos de ellos se escaparan mientras perseguían al fugitivo.

En los pocos segundos valiosos Hastings había dado la orden, el fugitivo se había vuelto una figura a la distancia. La adrenalina aumento, y Hastings se apresuró a seguirlo.

_**"** _ _**Soy demasiado viejo para esto!"** _

El fugitivo debe estado en su mejor momento, mientras que el corazón de Hastings ya se estaba dando por vencido y su respiración se volvía más trabajoso. Al final perdió de vista al fugitivo, y se resigno a vagar en la misma dirección.

_**"** _ _**Él tenía que haberse detenido"** _

Primer o no, el gánster seguía esposado y estaría sin aliento como Hastings. El inspector sabía que el hombre tendría que ocultarse en algún lugar en vez de seguir corriendo. El pavimento cubierto de nieve fue aplastado por las caminatas de las personas, pero el hombre se había sumergido en un callejón y sus huellas serían visibles en la nieve. Hastings se inclino en un callejón, mirando en la oscuridad, un ataque repentino detrás de él fue la única advertencia que tuvo.

Sintió las cadenas de las esposas pasar por encima de la cabeza y al cuello. De repente, no podía respirar y casi fue levantado en el aire por el gánster para escapar. El Giró su cuerpo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tratando de darle un codazo el gánster o forzar la esposas del hombre contra, él incluso con estrellas que apareció en su visión. Era demasiado tarde y todo se volvió negro.

Él debe haberse desmayado, porque lo siguiente que sabía, era que él estaba en un callejón con el gánster hurgando en sus bolsillos.

-Ya no eres tan fuerte ahora, ¿estarás haciendo estallidos?- El hombre siguió buscando en los bolsillos de Hastings antes de mirar al Inspector. -¿Dónde están las llaves?-

¿Para las esposas? La conjetura de Hastings era tan buena como de los gánster. Uno de los otros oficiales probablemente tenían las llaves, pero Hastings no podía dejar que el hombre se diera cuenta de eso.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa agredir a un agente de policía para ti?-

-¿Crees que eres el hombre aquí?- El gánster sacó la pistola de Hastings y apuntó directamente a la cabeza. -Dime dónde están las llaves o te vuelo los sesos sangrientos -

-Mejores Hombres lo han intentado- Hastings esbozo una sonrisa. –Hazlo-

-¿Qué?- La sonrisa de Hastings sólo sirvió para confundir al hombre.

-Yo no estaba hablando contigo-

Hubo un ruido repentino de metal contra la piel y el gánster cayó al suelo. Detrás de él estaba Crowley, después de haber azotado la culata de su pistola contra la espalda del gángster.

-¿Estás bien, señor?- preguntó el policía mientras ayudaba a Hastings.

-Estoy bien- Hastings mintió. Su espalda dolía como el infierno. Nada roto, pero no tenía duda de que tendría un conjunto feo de moretones después de esto. -Espera un segundo, tengo que hablar con nuestro amigo-

El fugitivo estaba todavía consiente, pero solo desorientado. Lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa y lo empujó contra la pared poner las cosas en claro.

-Escucha, amigo- Hastings miró al gánster en el ojo herido. -Seis hombres se quedaron en el bar minutos antes de que llegáramos. Quiero saber dónde se han ido el resto-

La respuesta del hombre fue un escupitajo en la cara de Hasting.

Hasting no perdio la calma. Ese era el juego del gánster. Había hecho suficientes interrogatorios para saber cómo pensaban.

-Lo entiendo, eres un tipo duro. Probablemente no quieres que tus amigos piensen que eres débil- Hastings vio un atisbo de reconocimiento en la cara del matón. -Sobre todo porque tu y tus amigos van a estar encerrados por un tiempo en la cárcel. Yo diría que un par de décadas serán suficientes-

-Y supongo que ¿Vas a hacer que vaya de inmediato si yo chillo?- Ambos sabían que Hastings no tenía ninguna intención de hacer eso.

-¡Oh, no, está fuera de mis manos- Hastings continuó. -Tú sabes, ustedes los gánster son unos tipos divertidos. Tenemos que mantenerlos en celdas separadas o se mataran unos a otros en medio de la noche. No se puede tener a Los Diablos mezclados con los Hijos de los Santos. No se puede tener a Los Cíclopes mezclados con los sabuesos-

Ahora hubo una reacción. Los sabuesos eran una banda rival, en su mayoría destruidas por la tripulación del Cíclope y definitivamente fueron capas a guardar rencor.

-Sabes que tengo un montón de sabuesos en la comisaría ahora. Sería una lástima si accidentalmente te dejo con ellos esta noche. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo recordaría al sacarte de allí, después de una hora o solo dos-

Ahora venía la mirada hacia abajo, donde el hombre y Hastings se miraron fijamente. Si el hombre le creía a Hastings que estaba hablando serio, obtendría información; Si no, entonces no obtendría nada.

Hastings no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que este hombre lo maten, sin embargo el ganó la mirada hacia abajo con lo mismo.

-Se fueron detrás de la chica-

-¿Qué chica?-

-Alguna perra loca, ¿de acuerdo? Ella era rubia y tenía esos ojos azules sexy- El gánster parecía realmente tener miedo ahora. -Pero tú no quieres ir tras de ella. Lo juro por Dios que ella rompió la mano de un hombre en el tiempo que me llevó parpadear. Y eh, ella no salió lastimada de ninguno tampoco-

_**"** _ _**¿Chica rubia con ojos azules?"** _

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ella no salió lastimada?- ¿Cuántas chicas rubias con ojos azules había allí en Cheddar? Hastings conocía las posibilidades de que sea lo que él pensó que esto fuera astronómico.

-Un hombre la apuñaló con un cuchillo, y ella sólo se lo saco como si fuera nada-

-Señor, ¿De qué está hablando?- Preguntó Crowley. –Eso suena como basura-

-La chica- Hastings tuvo que preguntar. -¿Obtuviste su nombre? ¿Era un oficial de policía?-

El interrogatorio fue súbitamente interrumpido por el sonido de un disparo. Estaba cerca, tal vez una cuadra de distancia.

-Quédate con él- Hastings le dijo a Crowley antes de correr en la dirección del disparo.

-Señor, usted necesitará apoyo-

-Dije que te quedaras con él, Crowley!-

_**"** _ _**¿Podría ser ella? Podría estar de vuelta?"** _

El disparo no venía de muy lejos. No hay señales de lucha o un cadáver en las calles por lo que debe estar en otro callejón. Fue entonces cuando Hastings se dio cuenta de las huellas en el pavimento. Media docena de huellas superpuestas todos en la misma dirección. Todo conduce a un callejón en la misma calle.

Hastings sacó su pistola y corrió. Se detuvo en la esquina y escuchó. No hay sonidos de una pelea. De hecho todo este bloque parecía desierta. Era la frontera entre el territorio del Ciclope 'y una banda más pequeña, así que nadie venia aquí.

Hastings dobló la esquina y miró hacia la oscuridad con su arma en mano.

Lo primero que Hastings reconoció fue el olor de un centenar de escenas de crímenes. Era el olor a carne podrida, o el olor de la pólvora mezclado con sangre. Cada homicidio investigado tenía alguna variante de ese olor. Era el olor de la muerte.

Entonces sus ojos se adaptaron y pudo distinguir a las personas en el callejón. Cubierto en sangre de su víctima, sin soltar la pistola que humeaba y de pie en el origen del olor fue la última persona que Hastings hubiera querido ver.

Se quedó allí, paralizado mientras murmuraba su nombre.

-Seras-


	39. Milenium

 

**_"_ ** **_Estoy soñando."_ **

Eso debe ser. Ella se quedó dormida, por eso se sentía tan cómoda. Es por eso que la realidad le parecía oculta detrás de sensaciones embotados e imágenes imaginarias. Esos sonidos a lo lejos deben ser parte de un sueño. Eran ecos de los disparos, y los sonidos de gritos.

**_"_ ** **_¿Por qué no pueden simplemente estar en silencio y dejarme dormir..."_ **

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, nos están invadiendo- Era como si alguien estaba gritando desde un submarino. La voz era tan sorda y ajena a ella.-

-Si la movemos podría morir- Esa voz era familiar. ¿Miguel? -No voy a dejarla aquí!-

**_"_ ** **_Sigan a delante y déjenme. Estoy realmente cansada"_ **

Ella no podía cambiar sus pensamientos a las palabras. El cuerpo de Lindsay ni siquiera iba a reaccionar a sus órdenes. Ella debe estar dormida. No le gustaba este sueño.

-Está bien, puedo vendarle al levantarse pero no va a ser bonito- Dijo una tercera voz. ¿Cuántas personas había en este sueño? -Mantenla a bajo-

Los sonidos de los disparos mantuvieron su traqueteo incesante. Lindsay se volvía ligeramente consciente de un firme control sobre sus brazos.

**_"_ ** **_Qué terrible sueño..."_ **

Entonces oyó un chasquido y sintió una presión, y el repentino olor de amoníaco hizo que el sueño se volviera realidad.

-Está despierta!- Era Michael que la estaba sujetándola. Lindsay fue repentinamente bombardeada por una cacofonía de ruidos y sensaciones. El flash de los disparos iluminaban las paredes de la caverna donde había recibido un disparo. El adormecimiento agradable en su cuerpo había sido sustituido por el frío, el dolor de la vigilia y su jadeo repentino de aire estaba ahogado debajo de un charco de sangre en la garganta.

-Escúchame- El hombre era un soldado de Hellsing. Un médico del equipo Rojo. Lindsay reconoció a Tristán y el resto de su equipo disparando a figuras en la oscuridad.

**_"_ ** **_Ahora sé que estoy soñando..."_ **

Los asaltantes eran Heinkel. Todos ellos se parecían a Heinkel... si Heinkel había muerto y se estaría pudriéndose durante tres días... Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Otro sal de olor estaba roto junto a su nariz, y Lindsay estaba amordazada mientras trataba de respirar a través de la sangre en su garganta.

-Concéntrate, Lindsay- Dijo el médico. -Te dispararon. El chaleco detuvo la mayor parte de las balas, pero uno de ellos la traspaso. Es una herida en el pecho-

Correcto. Ella recibió un disparo, eso es lo que estaba sucediendo. Por eso era tan difícil respirar. Lindsay sintió que en cualquier momento su aliento podría ser el último y caería en el olvido. Cada respiración era más pequeña que el anterior, y requería mayor esfuerzo.

-Necesito que exhales lo más que puedas- Dijo el médico.

**_"_ ** **_¿Está loco?"_ **

Lindsay apenas se aferraba al poco aire que tenía y este hombre quería que renuncie a eso. Logro apenas sacudir la cabeza mientras ella luchaba por escapar de las manos de Michael.

-Solo hazlo, Lindsay- Michael agarró su mano. -Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo-

Lindsay sólo podía mirar a los ojos de Michael. Él nunca la defraudaría, pero esto era diferente. Ella estaba asustada. Ni siquiera podía hablar, pero sus ojos transmitían sus pensamientos claros como el día.

**_"_ ** **_Por favor, no me dejes morir"_ **

Entonces ella exhaló, permitiendo que cada gota de aire salir de su cuerpo. Su garganta se sentía apretada, y pronto su visión iba nublándose. En la esquina de sus ojos podía ver el médico envolviendo su pecho con una envoltura de plástico. Ella hizo una mueca al sentir la envoltura sellando alrededor de la herida en el pecho. Entonces ella no pudo aguantar más. Si seguía conteniendo la respiración un momento más iba a morir.

Ella jadeaba por falta de aire, y se dio cuenta que era capaz de sostenerlo. Rápidamente exhalo e inhaló de nuevo. De alguna manera la envoltura le había dado su aliento. A pesar del espeso sabor de la sangre en la boca, y el dolor casi paralizante en el pecho, Lindsay estaba agradecida de estar viva.

-Ayúdame a levantarla- El médico le dijo a Michael, y ambos levantaron por los hombros a Lindsay.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición!- Lindsay juró varias veces. Por lo menos fue capaz de hablar, pero a través de todo ese dolor pudo reunir una larga lista de palabrotas. Era vagamente consciente de que dos realizaban el tiroteo. Entonces se dio cuenta de las figuras atacantes no eran una sucesión de Heinkel.

Eran los paladines Iscariote vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Heinkel, y cada uno era un ghoul. Ella también estaba al tanto que un vampiro había entre los ghouls derrotados tendidos en el suelo. Una esvástica claramente visible en su siglo uniforme viejo.

**_"_ ** **_Nazis... Este vampiro nazi de mierda"_ **

Con este solo pensamiento y sus implicaciones corrían por la mente de Lindsay, una figura de repente saltó de las sombras con velocidad sobrehumano fue agarrar a Michael. El soldado monstruo estaba simples pies de Lindsay, pero incluso con la ayuda del médico apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y dejar solo el ataque. Golpeó el arma de Michael, y los dientes como barrotes iban a rasgar su cuello. En ese momento un cuchillo recubierto de plata se hundió en el corazón de la bestia, y con un aullido demoníaco se derrumbó al suelo.

-Manténganse en movimiento- gritó Tristán, recuperando de su cuchillo. -Una vez que salgamos de aquí estaremos a salvo a la luz del sol-

El grupo de ellos siguió retrocediendo, manteniendo un constante bombardeo de balas detrás de ellos para cubrir su retirada. Normalmente los vampiros ser peligroso de cerca, pero ser las cuevas estrechas mantuvieron constantemente salpicadas de explosivos, las rondas la plata a los vampiros y ghouls no podían avanzar. Aún así, Lindsay quería desesperadamente ayudar y unirse a la lucha, en vez de ser llevada por el médico y Michael. Se sentía más que inútil. Ella era una responsabilidad.

-El equipo verde, el equipo Negro ¿me escuchan?- Tristán gritó por la radio. -Las cuevas están llenas de los mismos vampiros astillados que atacaron a Londres. Tienen que salir, ahora!-

No hubo respuesta. Eso significa que los equipos estaban fuera de alcance de la señal, o que estaban muertos.

-Puedo ver la luz del sol- Michael grito. Ellos estaban casi a salvo. Los vampiros tendrían que haber sido capaz de decirles a sus presas que escapaban que su asalto era más implacable. Era como si no hay vampiros que Lindsay nunca había luchado antes, precipitándose de cabeza en el fuego sin tener en cuenta sus propias vidas.

Entonces el suelo tembló como una explosión sacudió la cueva. El tiroteo fue ahogado por el roce de la roca y el colapso de las piedras antiguas. Una ola de polvo vino de la salida, envolviendo a los soldados y los vampiros por igual. Lo siguiente que Lindsay sabía, que ella estaba tirada en el suelo en medio de los escombros en completa oscuridad y en silencio. La salida había sido sellada.

Entonces, alguien encendió una bengala y la cueva estaba inmersa en un resplandor rojo suave.

-Sonido apagado- gritó Tristán. Estaba recubierto de polvo, pero no estaba peor para un desgaste-

-Rojo 2- Alguien tosió.

-Rojo 3- Era el médico de antes, sangrando por una herida en la cabeza.

-Rojo 4-

-Azul 1- La voz de Heinkel hizo eco en la cueva. Fue en ese momento que Lindsay la vio en la boca de la cueva por donde habían entrado, su única forma de entrar o salir. Reteniendo en sus brazos, con una pistola apuntando en la cabeza de Michael.

-Déjalo ir, Wolfe!- Tristán ya estaba con su arma apuntando en el agente Iscariote.

-¿Y perder mi única influencia? No lo creo- La boca de Heinkel se torció en una sonrisa macabra. -Fueron muy amables de sus soldados para darme los explosivos que necesitaba para atraparnos en el interior-

**_"_ ** **_Perra"_ **

-Tú nos has sellado con los vampiros! ¿Por qué?-

-Hellsing eran tontos por pensar que se había eliminado a todas los de Millenium- Heinkel parecía ansiosa de explicar. -Esos malditos nazis retrocedieron hacia aquí, a Italia, y hemos estado librando una guerra contra Iscariote desde entonces. Los ghouls que sean enfrentado son lo que queda de nuestros intentos de erradicarlos-

-¿Por qué no acabaron con ellos ustedes mismos? ¿Por qué viniste a Hellsing?- Cada respuesta de Heinkel llevó a Tristán a otras preguntas.

Lindsay quería hacer algunas preguntas propias, desesperadamente. Ella quería desesperadamente quería luchar, golpear la cara de Heinkel Wolfe y salvar a Michael. En lugar de eso sólo podía acostarse de espalda, luchando por respirar después del derrumbe y obligada a ver los acontecimientos.

-¿Por qué perder vidas católicas cuando tu y tus soldados paganos están más que dispuestos?- Hubo un conjunto de rugidos y aullidos por el túnel detrás de Heinkel. Los vampiros y ghouls regresaban para otro ataque.

-Van a luchar contra estos vampiros y morirán en el proceso- Heinkel presiono el cañón de su pistola contra Michael. -Entonces, con los pocos que quedan los nazis se darán festín con sus cadáveres, voy a poner a ustedes y el último vestigio de Milenium en la tierra-

-Seras nunca estuvo aquí- Michael fue desafiante, incluso cuando se enfrentaba a la muerte.

-Sí, tonto; yo mentí-

-Eso está bien- Michael levantó el puño a la cara de Heinkel. En eso el retiene una sola granada, menos el seguro.

-Porque he mentido demasiado-

Otra explosión y otro derrumbe. Esto era infinitamente peor, porque Lindsay se vio obligada a ver como su amiga se vio envuelto en una columna de llamas. Ella podía distinguir la forma de Wolfe quemada de ir volando hacia atrás antes de que un montón de rocas derrumbe el único túnel de aquí.

-No...- Fue sólo un susurro que se le escapo. Ni siquiera había pensado que pudo reunir fuerzas para hablar, pero la palabra había salido como si tuviera voluntad propia. No, ella no quería que Michael muriera, pero acabo viendo lo que sucedía.

Lindsay se quedó atónita. Una segunda su amigo había estado allí, al siguiente segundo se había ido para siempre. Ella finalmente salió de su estupor cuando todos escucharon los disparos desde el otro lado de la barrera de rocas.

-No hay manera de que ella pudriera haber sobrevivido a eso- Alguien dijo, pero los gritos de muerte de un vampiro no estuvo de acuerdo. De alguna manera Heinkel había sobrevivido a una explosión de una granada y todavía era capaz de luchar contra una horda de vampiros.

-No puedo oír a nadie por la radio- Dijo Tristán. -La señal no puede pasar a través de estas rocas-

Así que ellos estaban atrapados en esta cámara. Los únicos túneles se habían derrumbado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

Tristán se acercó a la salida del túnel colapsado. El parpadeo por la luz de las bengalas que emitían una sombra alta contra las rocas.

-Tenemos que volver a Hellsing antes Wolfe lo haga. Somos los únicos que saben la verdad- Tristán tomó una gran piedra y rodó a un lado. -Sugiero que empecemos a excavar-

Tomaría horas para excavar el camino para salir de ay. Por no hablar de los miles de bosque entre ellos y la ciudad más cercana. Pero Lindsay no podía pensar en esto por mucho tiempo, porque su herida se había abierto de nuevo, y un charco de sangre fresca se filtraba de su pecho. Ella ya podía sentir que se adentraba en la oscuridad.

**_"_ ** **_Incluso si podemos excavar nuestra salida... yo no puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo"_ **

La respiración era cada vez más difícil, y su pulmónes se colapsaban sobre sí mismo. Lindsay usó su último aliento para gritar por ayuda.

-Medic- ella gimió antes de perder el conocimiento.


	40. La Meza Redonda

 

-Creo que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser-

El sargento recién ascendido Valerie Clarke se sentó en la oficina de Parker. Técnicamente era la oficina de Integra Hellsing, pero Parker se había trasladado aquí, junto con los nuevos reclutas Hellsing Negro para supervisar su formación. Ella esperó con impaciencia mientras Parker la miró por encima de su informe.

A Valerie no le importaba al haberse mudado a la mansión Hellsing. Las literas aquí eran mucho más agradables que las de la base militar, por no hablar de que no había posibilidad de que se encuentre con Tristán en la mansión. No podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada. Dos días habían pasado desde que Tristán y Brock se habían ido a encontrar a Seras, sin tener noticias de nadie.

-Lo que estas proponiendo está técnicamente prohibida bajo del Protocolo de Ginebra y la CAQ- Ella fue directo al grano. –Pueden causar ceguera, quemaduras y daños a los órganos permanentemente dependiendo del tiempo de exposición. Es un poderoso mutagénico y cancerígeno-

Parker permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba leyendo el informe. Valerie tenía a traer a su temperamento, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo ignorada.

-No se puede estar considerando seriamente el despliegue de esta arma, mientras que los soldados de Hellsing están en la zona-

El coronel se detuvo y puso el informe sobre su escritorio. Un escritorio de roble elaborado mucho más grande de lo necesario. Esparcidos alrededor estaban los habituales informes del campo que Valerie había visto por la antigua oficina del coronel. Pero ahora también hay diarios antiguos y lo que parecían ser libros de textos ocultos. Valerie notó más de un frasco de pastillas vacías, todas sin marcas.

-Sargento, ¿estás sugiriendo que no pongo el bienestar de mis soldados como mi prioridad número uno?- La voz de Parker era tranquila y controlada. Demasiado controlada.

-¡no señor!- Valerie se había visto obligada a controlar su temperamento lo suficiente para reconocer que había tocado un nervio.

Bien- El coronel se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la puerta. -camina conmigo-

Parker condujo a Valerie a través de los muchos corredores de la mansión Hellsing. Algunos soldados se detuvieron para saludarlos como el par caminó par continuar con sus asuntos. Cada soldado en la mansión era parte de la nueva unidad de Hellsing Negro de Parker que se había convertido casi la mitad de lo existente de Hellsing que lo ocupaba.

-¿Pueden los respiradores proteger a nuestra gente, sargento?- El coronel preguntó sin disminuir su ritmo.

-Sí, señor- Valerie respondió. Siguió al coronel, pero su mirada vagó por las ventanas de la mansión al patio. -Pero si no se controla cuidadosamente, los daños colaterales será catastrófico- El patio era un centro de actividad con diversos equipos, vehículos y otros artículos que se envían alrededor. Valerie vio sementó, helicópteros e incluso un tanque.

_**"** _ _**Parker se está preparando para una guerra"** _

-Daños colaterales...- Parker dijo las palabras lentamente. -Son palabras tan profesional, sin sentimientos que nos hemos acostumbrado. ¿Sabes lo que significa, sargento?-

-Es una forma de decir que el daño no se pretendía- Valerie no estaba segura a donde quería llegar Parker. -Las personas que están heridas o muertas mientras tratan de eliminar un objetivo específico-

-Exactamente- dijo Parker mientras guiaba a Valerie por una esquina. Otro soldado saludó mientras caminaban. Por lo general debería haber más gente vestida casualmente, pero toda la gente que Valerie había visto llevaba el uniforme completo de combate. Algunos de ellos incluso llevaban las máscaras de gas que ocultaban su rostro. Mientras que la base del ejército era un refugio seguro entre las misiones, la mansión se sentía tensa y lista para un ataque. No hubo bromas ocasionales, ni hubo una pequeña charla. Hellsing Negro era serio y listo para la guerra, un cambio que refleja la nueva actitud de Parker desde lo de Harborough.

-En cualquier guerra moderna hoy en día, las muertes de los civiles son considerados no deseados. Un resultado desafortunado encontrado cuando se ataca a un enemigo- Parker continuó. -Pero el enemigo que enfrentamos es diferente. Su objetivo es causar la muerte de civiles _._ No existe la negociación con ellos _._ No existe una solución diplomática _._ Su crueldad es una parte de lo que son _-_

Valerie se esperaba que Parker la guiara al patio para que el pudiera supervisar los preparativos, en vez de eso condujo a Valerie más profundo de la mansión. Más y más abajo. Mientras los dos caminaban por una larga escalera de caracol, a la vista de otros soldados se hizo cada vez más raro.

-Los vampiros pueden infiltrarse en nuestras propias filas y organizaciones. Ellos pueden hacer que nuestras propias víctimas de la guerra sean sus secuaces- la voz de Parker hizo eco en la escalera de piedra. -La guerra que luchamos contra ellos no se encuentra en una tierra lejana, sino en nuestro propio país, y el precio que pagamos por el fracaso es la muerte de nuestros seres queridos- Al llegar al final de las escaleras, miró a Valerie atentamente.

-Sé que usted entiende esto, Sargento-

Valerie asintió con la cabeza. Ella, como Parker, había perdido a su familia en el incidente de Londres. En un día había perdido a todas las personas cercanas a ella, y ser parte de Hellsing era lo único que la hacía sentir de nuevo integrada.

Parker sonrió. -Es por eso que entenderás que tenemos que tomar medidas extremas para combatir a este enemigo, y por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti con lo que voy a decirte-

Valerie miró a donde Parker la condujo. Era el sótano de la mansión Hellsing. Mientras que el resto de la mansión parecía recién reformada, el sótano hacía que Valerie pensara que era una mazmorra. No había ventanas, las paredes eran de piedra plana de color gris y ella se esperaba que la iluminación sea con antorchas.

-Hay algunas cosas acerca de Integra Hellsing que usted necesita saber- Parker comenzó. -A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, Integra era plenamente consciente de que Seras era un vampiro-

-¿Qué?- Valerie no sabía qué más decir.

-¿Ves esa cámara de ahí?- Parker hizo un gesto a una puerta escondida en un estrecho corredor del sótano. Si Valerie pensaba que el sótano era una mazmorra, entonces esa puerta la hizo pensar que era una celda. La puerta de metal se parecía por lo menos 10 pulgadas gruesas de cadenas y candados entrelazados entre ellos.

-¿Qué hay allí?- Valerie en realidad tenia miedo de saber. Podía sentir una presencia siniestra que emanaba de esa puerta.

-Su nombre era Alucard- Dijo Parker. -Un vampiro de inmenso poder. Gracias a Dios que murió en el atentado de Londres. Y en esa habitación es todo lo que queda de él-

Valerie sintió el repentino impulso de salir de esta parte del sótano. Incluso en la muerte, este Alucard era capaz de inspirar miedo en los mortales. A pesar del frío del sótano, ella no podía dejar de sudar. Sólo había una vez mas que había sentido este tipo de miedo por un vampiro: Harborough.

-¿Él es el vampiro que convirtió a Seras, ¿no?- Valerie no necesitaba ver el asentimiento de Parker para saber que era cierto.

_**"** _ _**¿Cómo podría Integra pensar que podía controlar a alguien tan poderoso...?"** _

Afortunadamente Parker pasó rápidamente con Valerie mas allá de la puerta encadenada, y ambos llegaron a una cámara diferente. La entrada estaba custodiada por dos soldados Hellsing Negro.

-Sir- Ambos saludaron. Las máscaras de gas que llevaban distorsionaban sus voces y escondian sus rostros. Valerie no podía reconocerlos.

-¿Algún cambio en su condición?- Preguntó Parker.

-No, señor- uno de los soldados le respondió. –La hemos mantenido sedada como lo solicito-

_**"** _ _**¿Sedada? Sabía que su coma no era normal?"** _

Valerie era un médico de campo capacitado. Había visto lo suficiente para saber que el trauma de Integra no debería haberla noqueado por tanto tiempo.

-Así es, sargento. He mantenido a Sir Integra en un coma inducido durante todo este tiempo- Dijo Parker.

Valerie se sonrojó. Su rostro la delataba fácilmente sus pensamientos.

-¿Por Qué?- le preguntó mientras entraban en la habitación.

Estaba vacía excepto por una cama individual en el centro. El cuerpo inerte de Integra yacía en la cama vestida sólo con una bata de hospital simple. Un IV que la mantenía alimentada junto con el sedante introducido en ella. La temible líder de Hellsing parecía casi pacífica en este estado. Aún así, Valerie no había olvidado la mirada de acero de Integra en Harborough. Si Integra fuera a despertarse, Valerie quería estar lejos.

-Integra nos mintió a todos nosotros, y mantuvo un vampiro entre nosotros- Parker se hizo a un lado de la cama de Integra, mirando a la mujer dormida. -Ella eligió proteger a Seras por sobre nosotros, y su decisión llevó a la muerte de varios soldados de Hellsing, y su propia lecion-

-Lo que estoy a punto de decirle, que va en contra de sus órdenes directas de mí. Ella pensó que esto podría dañar la moral de muchas personas al saberlo...- Parker miró a Valerie. -Sin embargo, bajo su mando, casi todos los operativos de Hellsing fue aniquilad en dos ocasiones distintas-

Valerie se mantuvo en silencio. Ella había sabido que Hellsing había tenido pérdidas antes, pero ella había sido inducida a creer que no habían sido tan graves. De repente, Integra Hellsing no le parecía ser el líder indomable que ella había creído que era.

-Y como he descubierto- Parker continuó -Ambos incidentes ocurrieron en los primeros meses en que Seras Victoria se convirtió en un miembro de Hellsing-

Ahora Parker miraba directamente a los ojos de Valerie, en busca de algo. Su voz se volvió baja y seria.

-Tú trabajaste con Seras durante seis meses, Valerie- Él utilizó su nombre, no era una buena señal. -Y no he olvidado cómo desobedeciste mis órdenes para que Integra muriera en Harborough-

Valerie se había olvidado de eso. En comparación con la revelación de que uno de sus amigos más cercanos era un monstruo, parecía ser insignificante.

-Sabiendo todo esto ahora, necesito que me digas. Si las líneas de batalla iban a ser dibujadas ¿Estarás en mi lado o con el vampiro Seras Victoria y la mujer que la protegía?-

Valerie se sorprendió al encontrar que la decisión no fue fácil.

Había visto la foto de Seras de pie sobre el cuerpo de Mac. Había visto como Seras había tratado de matar al coronel en frente de ella. Valerie había pasado el último mes cultivando su odio y rabia hacia la vampiresa mentirosa.

Pero ella también había visto a la chica inocente que tenía afinidad increíble. Valerie recordó cómo ella pasaba su tiempo a dentro, porque Seras era muy tímida para reunirse con otros soldados al principio, y Valerie no quería que su amiga este sola. Recordó enseñarle a Seras cómo vendar adecuadamente una herida en caso de que Valerie fuera herido, porque ella no iba a confiar en el pesado Brock hacer algo tan preciso. De alguna manera Valerie no se atrevía a conectar esos dos lados de Seras. Simplemente no parecia posible.

-Yo...- ella tartamudeó, el coronel estaba esperando su respuesta. -Um... yo-

-Coronel William Parker- Una vieja voz, ronca de repente provino de la puerta. –No lo esperaba verlo aquí-

Instintivamente se destaco como el más alto, en la cadena de mando, cuando ella vio las tres estrellas bordadas en el uniforme del hombre.

-Teniente General Rob Walsh- Parker estaba tan sorprendido como Valerie. -Es bueno conocerlo finalmente-

El general dio un paso hacia delante sólo para que los guardias Hellsing Negro bloquearan su camino.

-Dejen que el teniente general entre- Parker instruyó. Eso no debería haber sido necesario. Rob Walsh esta tres filas más arriba en la cadena de mando de Parker. El hombre entró, seguido por un soldado rubio.. Al menos Valerie supuso que era un soldado. Su uniforme era claramente militar, pero no era inglés.

_**"** _ _**¿Por qué el teniente general tiene un guardaespaldas mercenario?"** _

-Integra...- El hombre pasó junto a Valerie y Parker al lado de Integra. -Esto nunca debió haber ocurrido-

¿Quién era este viejo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Valerie se sentía completamente fuera del bucle. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Rob Walsh parecía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Integra que estaba estable su respiración.

-Yo he venido en nombre de la Reina- Finalmente dijo.

-¿Y la Convención de los Doce?- Parker lo cortó con una pregunta.

-Tú sabes sobre eso, de hacer?- Rob Walsh sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo. –Exactamente nosotros ya no somos doce nunca más, y yo siempre prefería llamarla la Mesa Redonda-

Encendió el cigarrillo y tomó una inhalación profunda antes de continuar.

-He leído sus informes, y he estado preocupado por decir menos- Briznas ahumadas surgieron de su boca mientras hablaba. -Yo sólo conocí a Seras Victoria un par de veces, pero ella no me pareció el tipo traidor-

-Con el debido respeto, señor- Parker dijo: -He estado poniéndome al día sobre lo que Integra me mantuvo fuera. Lo que sé sobre Walter Dornez. No sería la primera vez que ha pasado por alto un espía-

-Cierto- Rob hizo una mueca. -Pero la familia Hellsing tiene medidas de seguridad para controlar a sus vampiros-

-Esas restricciones fueron para Alucard, que está muerto- Parker declaró. -No tenemos idea, en su caso, que restricciones permanecen en Seras Victoria. Ella es un mon…-

-Seras no es una espía o una traidora!- El hombre rubio de repente soltó. -No sabes de lo que estás hablando-

-¿Quién eres?- Parker lo fulminó al guardespalda personal de Rob. Él no toma amablemente al ser interrumpido.

La tensión se disipó por la repentina risa de Rob. -Tengo que pedir disculpas por él, es un tema delicado- él dijo. -Este hombre era un miembro del equipo de mercenarios asignado por Hellsing durante el asedio de Londres. Los sobrevivientes no fueron suficientes para formar una unidad de mercenarios más, pero su experiencia y lealtad al enfrentar a los vampiros los hicieron valiosos activos para proteger a los miembros sobrevivientes de la Mesa Redonda. Yo estoy seguro de que la Mesa Redonda se reconstruirá, y vamos a encontrar un mejor uso a los restantes de Los Gansos Salvajes-

-Los Gansos salvajes...- Valerie murmuró. ¿Fue por eso que su escuadrón se le había asignado el nombre? ¿Estaban pretendiendo reemplazar el equipo viejo de Seras?

Rob oyó las palabras de Valerie y se acerco hacia ella. Ella se paro aún más firme al acercarse el teniente general.

-Yo te conozco...- El aliento de Rob apestaba a humo. -Sí, eres el Cabo Valerie Clarke, ¿no es así? Usted trabajó con Seras-

-Sí, señor- Valerie fue rechazada por el aliento del hombre. -Pero ahora soy sargento-

-Asi es...- Rob echó un vistazo a Parker antes de continuar. -Dime algo, sargento. ¿Crees que Seras Victoria es una traidora?-

-Ella trató de matar al coronel Parker, señor-

-Por lo que he oído- La respuesta no pareció satisfacer al teniente general pero él se apartó de todos modos. Su atención volvió de nuevo a Integra. -Hellsing necesita liderazgo, Parker. Integra siempre habló muy bien de su eficacia y cómo valora la vida de sus soldados-

Valerie vio a Parker levantar una ceja ante esto. Está claro que nunca había oído esta alabanza.

-También dijo que podría ser testarudo y temerario. Yo soy de la opinión de que sólo ella tiene la capacidad de dirigir la Organización Hellsing- Rob soltó una bocanada de humo en la habitación. -Sargento Clarke, usted es un médico entrenado, ¿correcto?-

-¡sí señor!-

-Sir Integra ha estado aquí durante un mes entero, y me han dicho que ha recibido la mejor atención posible. Pero no siempre se puede estar seguro. ¿Usted cree que podría beneficiarse se la trasladoamos a otro centro?-

Rob no podía darse cuenta de las implicaciones de esta pregunta. Todo Valerie tenía que hacer era decirle Integra necesitaba ser reubicado. Integra recuperaría la conciencia y asumir el liderazgo de Hellsing nuevo. Con una sola palabra Valerie estaba a punto de decidir el futuro de la Organización Hellsing. Hizo una pausa, considerando cuidadosamente las implicaciones de sus siguientes palabras antes de hablar.

-No-

El ex Gansos Salvajes había sido diezmado, y los soldados que habían reemplazado habían sido sacrificados a un hombre. Valerie no quería ese tipo de líder a cargo de Hellsing. No quería que su vida este en manos de Integra Hellsing.

-Muy bien- Rob sacó su cigarrillo y lo dejó caer al suelo y lo aplasto bajo su bota. -Ella estara mejor protegida aquí de todos modos-

Rob se trasladó a la puerta, seguido por el ex miembro de Los Gansos Salvajes. -No hay mucha elecciones. Hasta que Integra se recupere, el liderazgo de Hellsing le corresponde a usted, coronel Parker. Usted continuara siguiendo órdenes permanentes de la Reina-

-Buscar y destruir- Parker declaró.

-Si. Buscar y destruir- dijo el teniente general, antes de salir de la habitación.

La sala se quedó en silencio después de eso. A pesar de las palabras de Rob, Valerie no podía dejar de sentir que Parker estaba molesto. El hombre siguió frunciendo el ceño ante el paso de vacío del teniente general había dejado a salir. Mientras tanto, Valerie intentó llegar a un acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado.

_**"** _ _**Integra y Seras nos mintieron... has oído al general, Parker se preocupa por las personas bajo su mando"** _

Sin embargo, Valerie también recordó los envases vacíos en la mesa de Parker. Antes de que pudiera terminar sus pensamientos, el zumbido de la radio de Parker rompió el silencio.

"!-Sir, El equipo de Italia ha vuelto!-"

_**"** _ _**Tristán! Brock!"** _

"-¿Están de vuelta?-"Parker casi gritó por la radio. "-¿Qué pasó?¿Encontraron a Seras Victoria?-"

"-No, Señor. Sólo la mitad de ellos, y alguien del equipo quiere hablar con usted de inmediato.-"

"-¿Quién?-"

"-Heinkel Wolfe, sir.-"


	41. Expuesto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora JEETESTU:
> 
> Para que quede claro: Todos los capítulos han estado ocurriendo dentro de un lapso de unos pocos días de diferencia.

 

_**"** _ _**Todavía lo puedo escuchar..."** _

Seras sentía su cuerpo mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez podía recordar. Se sentía alerta, potente y enérgica. Incluso en la luz del día su visión se sentía aguda. Ella se sentía como si pudiera tomar el mundo.

Pero si su cuerpo se había vuelto rejuvenecido, pero luego su mente y el alma se habían corrompido. Ella quería vomitar, deshacer lo que había hecho, o volver el tiempo atrás. Los gritos de aquel hombre todavía resonaban en su mente, pidiendo libertad. En todo este tiempo había sabido que era a causa de ella que su vida había sido interrumpida. Fue gracias a ella que se había convertido en un prisionero en su propio cuerpo.

Ella rezó para que al matar el ghoul había sido suficiente para ponerlo en libertad, para darle la escapatoria que había anhelado. Lo que Seras había hecho con él...nadie se merecía eso.

Ahora, finalmente ella lo había puesto a descansar; cuando la peor versión posible de sí misma estaba en su mejor condición posible, Anthony Hastings doblo en la esquina.

-Oh Dios, no. No él- Ella murmuró.

Él estaba tan sorprendido como ella. El callejón era largo, pero con la audición vampírica podia oír su susurro mezclado con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Seras-

Newt no podía haber previsto esto. La chica había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para plantar su sangre sobre el gánster, sabiendo lo que era probable que esto suceda, ¿pero esto? ¿Fue una coincidencia? ¿Fue el destino? El mundo se había decidido en su humor retorcido que Seras debe cometer el más oscuro de los pecados ¿momentos antes de enfrentarse a su modelo de justicia?

Ella tenía que salir de aquí. Ella tenía que irse. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo su ojo en Hastings.

Era como si su movimiento hiso que Hastings salga de su estupor. -No... No te muevas!- Él apunto su arma directamente a ella. Seras no podía recordar haber escuchado a Anthony tartamudear antes. -suelta el arma- él continuó. Sus sentidos se han mejorado una vez más. Era como si ella podía oler el miedo que se filtraba de él. El miedo hacia a ella.

_**"** _ _**¿Arma? ¿Qué arma?"** _

Seras se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo de la pistola en la mano. No era un arma para ella nunca más. No en comparación con sus garras y colmillos.

_**"** _ _**Mis colmillos!"** _

¿Eso explica el miedo dibujado en el rostro de Hastings? El arma cayó al suelo, y ella se toco la boca. Los colmillos se habían ido... sus manos parecían normales. Seras todavía se parecía a una joven de diecinueve años de edad, normal.

Excepto su boca que seguía goteando sangre. El mismo líquido carmesí que cubría su cuerpo. Parecía... la verdad. Parecía que era un caníbal come-hombres atrapada en el acto.

-Seras, ¿quién es el?- La voz de Newt sonó. Seras se había olvidado por completo de Newt. Los ojos de Seras se agrandaron por el miedo, en realidad parecía estar causando preocupación en Newt.

-Él... Él- ¿Cómo Seras podía decirle en una sola frase que era Hastings para ella? Él no era un familiar. El no era solo un amigo...

Newt no tenía paciencia para que Seras encontrara las palabras. Ella miró a Hastings, quien también parecía notar a Newt por primera vez, antes de agarrar a Seras por el brazo.

-Tenemos que irnos- Ella dijo mientras miraba al detective uniformado. –Ahora-

Seras no necesitó oír mas. Agarro a Newt sin contemplaciones y corrió por el callejón.

-¡Deténganse!- Hastings grito detrás de ellas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Seras dobló la esquina y su velocidad sobrehumana tomó fuerza. La luz del sol le causaba nada más que una picazón mientras corría por las calles abandonadas. Corrió tan rápido que se podía confundirse como una falta de definición, o descartado como la imaginación de alguien. Nadie la vería. Podía oír un paso de dos cuadras de distancia, o una conversación entre matones. Ella se giro y se escabullo para evitar ser vista se refugió en una panadería abandonada, lejos de Hastings y de cualquier otro.

-Oh Dios!- Seras exclamó de nuevo. La velocidad que ella podía moverse y su fuerza, incluso en la luz del sol apenas serbia como recordatorio de su pecado.

Ella observo en su alrededores. Erase una vez esto habría sido una de las panaderías donde sus padres la traían. Ahora era una ruina. Las mesas estaban tiradas y los manteles a cuadros, de mal gusto, estaban rotos en pedazos. Ella cayó al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra una vitrina. Sea cual sean los pasteles y productos de panadería, fueron dejados para que sean recogidos por los carroñeros, y dejaron que se pudrieran.

-Ahora entiendes- Fue todo lo que Newt dijo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a Seras.

Seras no entendía nada. Nada de esto era correcto. ¿Newt había orquestado la muerte del hombre para enseñarle a Seras una lección? La mente de Seras corría a través de todo lo que sabía acerca de Newt. La chica era seria, inteligente y tenía una extraña habilidad para leer las emociones de los demás, al tiempo que ocultaba lo suyos. Seras se dio cuenta que Newt podía saber exactamente qué decir para manipular a alguien. Luego hizo clic.

-¿Crees que por convertirme en un monstruo, me harás más fuerte?-

-Tú ya eres un monstruo, Seras- Newt respondió. -Yo acabo de demostrártelo a ti-

_**"** _ _**Ella piensa que me estaba haciendo un favor"** _

-No- Esta chica estaba loca. ¿Cómo podía pensar que está haciendo era bueno para Seras? -Sé que soy un vampiro. Yo sé que tengo que beber sangre humana, pero... no es así. Esa no era yo-

Newt frunció el ceño. Fue un pequeño gesto insignificante sobre cualquier otra persona, pero era como una pantalla de rugidos en la cara normalmente tranquila de Newt.

-¿Por qué? ¿Debido a ese hombre?- Newt dijo con un dejo de impaciencia. -El juicio de los seres inferiores es irrelevante. La moral que te enseñaron no tienen sentido. La compasión, el honor y la misericordia son falsos ideológicos que la gente crea para añadir significado a una existencia condenada-

Seras se quedó atónita. Las palabras salieron de Newt como si estuviera leyendo un guión. Un mensaje que ella se había repetido a sí misma todas las noches durante años.

_**"** _ _**¿Es esto lo que los Maestros le enseñaron a Newt? ¿Es esto lo que ella se enseñó a sí misma?"** _

-¿Por qué no aprendes?- Newt estaba realmente confundida. -Tú me dijiste que Alucard te dio una elección. Elegiste ser un monstruo- Newt se puso de pie, con el rostro y la voz ahora traicionando su ira oculta. -¿Por qué te niegas a la identidad que aceptaste? Tu no deberías tener ese tipo de poder. No te lo mereces!-

Seras no sabía qué decir. ¿Era así como Newt realmente se sentía? Ella recordó los sueños que habían sido mezclados con la sangre de Newt. Él puro odio desenfrenado hacia todos y todo. Esta joven había sufrido más que cualquier otra persona. Los Maestros habían convertido a esta chica en el vampiro perfecto, en todo menos el cuerpo. Newt había tratado de enseñarle a Seras, de la misma manera que le habían enseñado: a través del dolor. Su identidad había sido tan retorcida y deformada que ella se negó a reconocer su propio nombre.

Fue trágico.

-Lo siento- Seras dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella no sabía exactamente por lo que Newt había pasado, pero debe haber sido terrible.

La ira de Newt fue reemplazada por sorpresa.

-Estoy muy apenada por lo que te hicieron- Seras lloraba por Newt, la chica que se había quedado sin lágrimas.

-No...- Newt murmuró. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su mandíbula casi cayó. -No. No llegues a sentir lástima por mí- El shock de Newt fue sustituido una vez más por la rabia, esta vez mucho peor. -No me tengas lástima!- ella gritó.

Newt golpeó más rápido de lo que Seras había creído posible. Si no hubiera sido por la velocidad vampírica de Seras revitalizada, la cruz habría atravesado el corazón. En cambio, Seras se estremeció al sentir la perforación de la plata bendita a través de su mano derecha.

-Tú eres la que está mal, Seras. Yo no- Newt siguió moviendo hacia abajo la cruz de plata, tratando de conducir a través de la mano de Seras y en su corazón. Su rostro era una imagen de rabia mientras ella casi gritó. -Tú eres la que no pertenece. Tú eres más que una niña estúpida que fue compadecida por un vampiro. Tú no te merece lo que tienes. No llegaras a convencerte a ti misma de que eres una santa. No tendrás el lujo de una conciencia-

Seras, con su mano izquierda, alcanzo a empujar lejos a Newt. La chica cayó al suelo, sin soltar desesperadamente la cruz de su mano.

Ambas sabían que Newt no podía llegar hacerle daño a Seras. Newt puede haber sido fuerte y astuta, pero seguía siendo sólo una niña mortal. Ella estaba en el suelo, mirando con desprecio no disimulado hacia Seras.

-¿No quieres matarme por eso?- Newt se burló con calma. Su rostro estaba oculto detrás de su pelo negro desordenado, mientras miraba hacia el suelo. –¿No te darás un festín con mi sangre virgen?-

¿Newt estaba hostigando a Seras? La chica debe saber que se convertiría en un ghoul. Sólo una virgen alimentada por un vampiro del sexo opuesto se convertirá en otro vampiro.

_**"** _ _**Ella se condenaría a sí misma en convertirse en un** _ **_ghoul, sólo para demostrar un punto. ¿Sólo para demostrar que soy un monstruo?"_ **

La peor parte fue, por menos de un breve momento. Al igual que el momento antes de pensar conscientemente, pueda detener un impulso instintivo, Seras sintió emoción. Se sentía emocionada pensando que Newt le había dado permiso para alimentarse de ella.

-Newt. ¿Qué te hicieron en ese lugar?- Seras se acercó a la chica, no para alimentarse de ella, sino para proporcionarle un cierto nivel de comodidad y perdón. Su mano casi fue golpeada de nuevo como Newt balanceó la cruz violentamente hacia ella.

-No me toques- Ella siseó. Su voz sonaba extraña. Tristeza, mezclada con vergüenza, la ira y el ¿miedo...? Hubo más emociones que Seras había visto en la chica.

Entonces Newt controló su voz de nuevo. Se puso de pie, y separo su pelo, su rostro volvió a una máscara sin emociones. -¿Crees que los Maestros me hicieron así? ¿Cómo puedo esperar que entiendas? Se te dio todo. La inmortalidad, poder, todo por el capricho de alguien más- Cada palabra destilaba veneno y odio. -Elegí ser así. Yo elegí ser fuerte-

La voz de Newt era un susurro, como si estuviera hablando para sí misma, tanto como Seras. Ni siquiera miró a Seras cuando habló.

-Yo elegí ser un monstruo-

-¿pero por qué?- Seras le pregunto. -¿Qué ha pasado para que lo elijas?-

-Te lo dije- Newt estaba todavía sin emociones. -Le di a mis padres una escapatoria-

 


	42. Ángel de la muerte

 

Sérifos se acercaba.

Conocía las señales, Aun cuando él se deleitaba con los mortales, no lo hizo. Incluso en la clandestinidad, los paladines Iscariote no podían resistirse a la tentación de predicar los valores católicos a los pueblos de los alrededores. Sérifos finalmente había localizado a Iscariote, al puerto pequeño no identificado cerca de Emsworth Harbour. Todo el puerto era probable una base Iscariote, escondidos justo en el país de su enemigo. El vampiro esperó en una casa aislada, rodeada de un nuevo séquito de demonios y vampiros novatos, y para el anochecer atacaran. Él sonrió mientras se anticipó a la masacre de Iscariote, que era meras horas de distancia, su sed de sangre se reflejaba en los ojos de su nuevo ejército.

Una vez más, tendría que actuar con moderación. Ni un solo mortal moriría hasta que Sérifos estaba seguro de que había extraído toda la información de ellos.

Sérifos simplemente podía drenar la sangre y tomar todos sus secretos de su alma, pero para ello se requería tomar toda su esencia propia. Él salvaría a algunos pocos luchadores, dignos. La ciudad tenía cientos de personas, y Sérifos estaba penosamente consciente de que no podía absorber a todos. Para otros, él tomaría una pequeña pieza y dejar que la verdadera esencia de la víctima reside en el cuerpo, lo que resulta ya sea en un ghoul o vampiro.

Observó sus nuevos vampiros mascotas discutiendo entre ellos sobre trozos de los ex presidentes de la casa. Las complejidades de la alimentación hizo que se perdieran ellos mismos. Para ellos, la sangre era una mera fuente de alimento; pero Sérifos sabía bien, que la sangre era mucho más que eso.

_**"** _ _**La sangre es el precio de las almas, la moneda de la vida"** _

Incluso sus antiguos secuaces, los Maestros de las catacumbas, en realidad nunca lo entendieron. Ellos simplemente se alimentaban y vieron como un ghoul tomó forma, completamente inconscientes del proceso detrás de él. Sólo un verdadero vampiro poderoso podía sentir el cambio del alma y controlarlo.

Sérifos recordó hace muchos días atrás cuando tenía la niña, Newt, interrogando al prisionero Hellsing. Se burló de la facilidad con que los Maestros habían creído la farsa de que necesitaban una chica humana, que bien entendida el "dolor", para llevar a cabo el interrogatorio. Se trata simplemente de una prueba, para asegurarse de que la chica era la que Sérifos había estado esperando.

Por supuesto, era verdad que había conocido mucho antes a otros. Su mente vagaba de nuevo a cuando Sérifos se había dado cuenta que Newt fue la única...

Sérifos había estado en silencio observando cómo se desarrollaba los acontecimientos desde las sombras, un espectador a un espectáculo macabro. La habitación era estéril. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo estaban hechas de piedra sin rasgos. Esta vasta cámara estaba reservada para ser el escenario de los niños que sobrevivieron tanto tiempo como un año. Muy pocos niños llegan tan lejos, y casi ninguno alguna vez salen de esta habitación con vida. Sérifos siempre estuvo presente en esta prueba, siempre ansioso por ver cómo los niños reaccionarían.

La gran losa de piedra que oculta la cámara se deslizó fuera de lugar entrando un solo vampiro, que trajo a un joven de pelo negro de diez años, en la habitación. El vampiro tenía una sola antorcha por el bien de la chica. Apenas iluminaba una parte de la cámara que se encontraban.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- La voz de la muchacha era valiente, incluso mientras sus ojos trataron de penetrar la oscuridad que los rodeaba, pero fracasaron.

_**"** _ _**Sí, ella ya se había hecho un nombre por sí misma, incluso tan temprano"** _

Era raro que los niños sean desafiantes y sobrevivan. Ella navegó hábilmente la frontera entre desafiando a los Maestros, mientras que apaciguaba a ellos lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida. Sérifos no permitía que ningún daño permanente llegara a los niños, pero que los Maestros sean creativos. Sus torturas salvajes no la habían roto, ni la habían obligado a verlos alimentarse de las víctimas. Los meros gritos de las víctimas habían impulsado a algunos niños a romperse, y fueron útiles sólo como una comida para los Maestros. No en ella; siempre desafiante.

Ella incluso había tratado de salvar a algunos de los prisioneros. Distrayendo a los guardias no-muertos a su propio riesgo para que pudieran escapar. Sérifos les había permitido casi llegar a la salida, antes de tener el festín de necrófagos sobre ellos. La niña había sobrevivido, se retiró a su habitación fingiendo ignorancia de todo el evento.

-Ha pasado un año desde el día en que fuiste tomada por los Maestros- El vampiro siseó. Sérifos nunca entendió por qué Darius se había cortado su propia lengua. Tal vez un intento insignificante para ganar distinción entre la política, inutil, de los Maestros.

-Eso merece un regalo especial, Newt- Darius continuó. La luz de las antorchas pudo haber mantenido la prueba oculta, pero la visión vampírica de Darío le permitió ver lo que venía. El vampiro alegremente anticipa la reacción de la chica.

-Mi nombre no es Newt- La chica gruñó. -Mi nombre nunca será Newt. Mi nombre es…-

-Tu nombre es el último vestigio de una existencia sin salida- Darius espetó. Comenzó encender una serie de antorchas conectados a la pared de piedra. -Una identidad pasada, dada a ti por tus padres-

Hizo una pausa, sonriendo mientras miraba a la chica.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez lo que le pasó a tus padres?-

-Tú los mataste- La muchacha vaciló, una grieta de incertidumbre en su armadura. -Debo saberlo-."

La risa escalofriante de Darío sólo hizo que la chica este más preocupada.

_**"** _ _**Sí, ella siempre sospechó que sus padres estaban vivos"** _

-Piensa otra vez- Darius sonrió mientras terminaba de encender las antorchas. Suspendidos en el aire por las cadenas que agarraban sus brazos, eran los padres de Newt. Magullados, maltratados, pero vivos.

Durante varios segundos, Newt se quedó mirando, con los ojos abiertos a sus padres. Ella dio un paso atrás, como si la mera visión de ellos fuera suficiente para apoderarse de ella. Se olvidó de dónde estaba; se olvidó de ocultar su debilidad.

-¿Mamá... papá?- Por un momento fue la chica de nueve años con miedo una vez más cuando había sido secuestrada en su cumpleaños. Entonces se acordó de lo que estaba pasando y con quién estaba. Darius miró y se rió como la chica trató de liberar a sus padres. Trató desesperadamente de saltar para llegar a ellos, pero su débil y pequeño cuerpo no pudo llegar a las cadenas.

Sus padres no respondían. Ellos estaban respirando, pero estaban inconscientes. Incluso si despiertan, sus lenguas habían sido cortadas y los ojos vendados. Sérifos tenía que asegurarse de lo que sucedía después, por la elección de la niña, sin preguntar a los padres.

-¿Sabes lo que es el Brazen Bull?- Daríus Preguntó, todo según el guion de Sérifos

La chica ignoró al vampiro y seguía tratando de llegar a sus padres. Ahora ella metió las manos y los pies en las pequeñas grietas de la pared de piedra. Lenta y dolorosamente hizo su ascenso.

-Es un dispositivo de ejecución- Darius continuó. -La víctima se coloca dentro de una estatua de bronce de un Toro, se enciende el fuego debajo. El dolor es inmenso, y las mismas paredes doran la piel, mientras que el aire quema los pulmones-

Su pie resbaló y la chica cayó al suelo. Se quedó allí, aturdida y sin otro remedio que escuchar las palabras de Daríus.

-Los gritos de la víctima hacen eco a través del artilugio, en las formas geométricas que suenan como el gemido de un toro. Su existencia de dolor llega a su fin en meras horas-

La chica frunció el ceño, sin ver el significado de las palabras de Daríus, antes de volver a tratar de llegar a sus padres. Esta vez se trataba de una parte diferente de la pared. Un esfuerzo inútil, pero Sérifos admiraba su determinación.

-Ahora imagina, Newt, si la víctima nunca muriera. Imagínate si su tormento durará por toda la eternidad y sólo empeora con el tiempo-

La niña se cayó de la pared y se golpeo con el suelo. Difícil. Ella limpió las gotas de sangre que salía de una herida en la cabeza.

-Mi nombre no es Newt- Ella dijo de nuevo antes de reanudar su ascenso.

-Y también imagina, si en lugar del gemido de un toro, fuera el gemido de un ghoul-

La chica perdió el equilibrio de nuevo, pero esta vez ella aterrizó de pie, hizo una pausa y miró a Darius en estado de shock. Su mente venia a enfrentarse al verdadero tormento de siervo no-muertos de un vampiro.

Darius sonrió mientras salto y corto las cadenas que ataban a los padres de Newt -Cada ghoul es condenado a ese destino, y es lo que le espera a sus padres-

Sus flácidas formas cayeron casi hasta el suelo, aún con vida, como Darius los sostuvo ambos.

-¡No!- La niña lloraba. Ella le tendió la mano. Daríus hizo una pausa, y la chica se quedó inmóvil, como si pensara que un movimiento brusco haría que Daríus continuara el acto oscura. -Por favor, no lo hagas- Ella finalmente susurró. Su voz era tímida y desesperada.

-¿Por favor?- Preguntó Daríus. -¿Desde cuándo has dicho por favor?-

-Por favor, no los conviertas en ghoul- La chica pidió. -Tómame! Alimente de mí, simplemente no lastimes a mis padres-

Eso fue diferente. Los niños nunca pidieron que se alimentaran de ellos, sobre todo después de conocer la verdad sobre los vampiros. Esta chica era verdaderamente desinteresada para hacer tal sacrificio. Pero fue inútil, incluso si Darius se alimentara de ella se convertiría en un vampiro, no un necrófago. Ese destino, si ella se lo merece, era todavía muy lejos.

Darius se rió del terror de la niña. Ella cayó al suelo, pidiendo que se detuviera.

-¡Eso es! Ruega!- Daríus no pudo haber estado más sonriente -Ruega a tu amo por misericordia-

-Por favor...- Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la chica. -Por favor, no lastimes a mis padres... amo-

Sérifos observaba el espectáculo que se desarrollaba durante muchos minutos. Darius estaba saboreando cada momento de este poder, hasta que finalmente, a pesar de los gritos de la chica, el hundió los dientes en su padre, luego en su madre.

Ella gritó cuando golpeó con sus puños contra Daríus en un intento inútil para detenerlo. El la pateo y cayó al suelo, todo sin girarse para mirarla.

La niña sólo continuó llorando cuando sus padres se quedaron frente a ella, y la sangre derramándose de sus cuellos. Daríus los dreno antes de dejarlos caer sus cuerpos apenas vivos, delante de ella.

-Tú tienes una opción, Newt- Daríus le lanzó un cuchillo viejo a los pies de la niña. -Sólo tú puedes darles un escape- Darius se apartó a un comando tácito de Sérifos, la chica tenía que estar sola.

La chica miró el cuchillo en una total confusión. ¿Elección? ¿Escapar? De repente se quedó sin aliento, cayendo hacia atrás del cuchillo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se estaba refiriendo Daríus. Ella se estremeció cuando su padre tosió sangre, la transformación ya estaba empezando. Poco a poco, ella se arrastró hacia adelante, con las manos en busca del cuchillo.

Este fue el momento en que Sérifos observó con interés. ¿Qué haría la niña?

-No- Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando a sus padres. Ella no se negaba a cometer el hecho, tanto como negarse a creer lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

Sus padres comenzaron a convulsionar como la no-muerte comenzó a tomarlos. La sangre se derramaba de sus cuellos en el suelo. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de convertirse en ghouls. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de la cara de la chica mientras ella arrastraba a su padre.

-Papá...- Ella suplico. –Papá, no hagas esto-

La única respuesta fue más convulsiones y un grito distorsionado de dolor. La chica se derrumbó, se hizo un ovillo, sollozando mientras contempla lo que había que hacer. Lentamente agarró el cuchillo y lo sostuvo sobre su padre.

-Papá...soy yo- Ella se atragantó con las palabras, mientras le hablaba. -Yo no voy a... Voy a ayudarte-

Ella hundió la daga hasta el corazón de su padre, sólo para que se atasque en una costilla. Darius había sido especialmente cruel y le había dado un cuchillo apenas afilado. Ella miró el cuchillo en la confusión, en cuanto a su padre continuó convulsionando. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sangro mientras sacaba el cuchillo y se lo clavó de nuevo.

Todavía no era suficiente. Sérifos y Darius vieron como la chica se vio obligada a llevar el cuchillo hacia abajo y hacia abajo de nuevo, sollozando y llorando con cada golpe para alcanzar el corazón de su padre. Con cada golpe gritaba como si el cuchillo cortara su propia carne. Sus palabras, lo que era apenas discernible entre sollozos era una mezcla de disculpas. Cada ataque tomó un pedazo de la niña. Cada corte de carne despojaba su humanidad. Decenas de ataques más tarde el cuchillo finalmente traspaso el corazón de su padre y la niña se quedó sin lágrimas. Su convulsión se detuvo y finalmente murió.

La chica simplemente apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre, su mano todavía estaba agarrando el cuchillo clavado. Ella no reaccionó como su sangre empapaba sus manos, que se filtraba en su ropa harapienta y en su rostro. Lentamente deslizó el arma ensangrentada hacia fuera ...

Y fue inmediatamente abordada al suelo.

Demasiado tarde, Sérifos había pensado. La madre se había convertido en un ghoul y ahora va a devorar a la chica. Fue una pena, ella parecía tener tal potencial.

Su decepción fue interrumpida rápidamente como el sonido de la carne cortada con el metal hizo eco en la cámara. La madre se derrumbó al suelo, el puñal atraveso su ojo para destruir el cerebro. La niña había sobrevivido, su cuerpo intacto, pero el estado de su mente incierta.

Ella realmente lo había hecho. Sérifos sonrió. Sólo otros dos niños en todos estos años en las catacumbas habían existido, y jamás habían pasado esta prueba. Uno de ellos se había hundido en una depresión tan profunda que murió en una semana. El otro había dado la vuelta el cuchillo para sí mismo poco después.

Los gritos de esta chica se habían detenido. Sus emociones furiosas habían seguido su curso. Ahora ella, simplemente, se quedó mirando a sus padres con los ojos abiertos y en silencio. Darius se acercó a ella, aunque su sonrisa sádica desgastado desde el macabro espectáculo. Se puso de pie a su lado, en silencio hasta que las palabras perfectas llegaron del vampiro.

-Feliz cumpleaños- El dijo entre dientes.

La chica de repente salió de su estado de trance, sus ojos chocaron con los de Darío. Más rápido de lo que pensó Sérifos sea posible de una mortal, ella recuperó la daga del cadáver de su madre y saltó contra Daríus. Ella hundió el cuchillo profundamente en su hombro y dejó que su propio peso le corte la mano. Darius gritó de dolor mientras sacaba la daga de su brazo, y golpeó a la niña en el suelo.

-Mequetrefe Insolente!- El escupió mientras se preparaba para matarla.

Pero la chica no mostró miedo. De hecho, ella mostró muy pocas emociones. Ella simplemente se había quedado sin lágrimas. Ella se limitó a esperar pacientemente el ataque de Darío. No podía matarla, Sérifos no lo permitiría. En cambio. Darius se resignó y la pateo en el estómago, en la satisfacción de ver como ella se desplomó en el suelo.

Ella no aparto el contacto visual o gritar de dolor, e incluso cuando su cuerpo cayó su cabeza la tenía en alto.

-Mi nombre es Newt- La chica dijo. -Y un día, voy a hacer que ruegues-

_**"** _ _**Fue entonces cuando lo supe"** _

Toda la compasión y la bondad de Newt se había torcido a un propósito único. La mirada en sus ojos era inigualable, e incluso le dio a Daríus, uno de los más antiguos de los Maestros, una razón para hacer una pausa. A sólo diez años de edad, fue capaz de infundir miedo en el corazón de una bestia no-muertos que había olvidado lo que era el miedo.

_**"** _ _**Sí, ella era la única"** _

Desde ese día en adelante, Newt no sería vista consolando a los prisioneros, o liberándolos de sus cadenas. Todo su ser se centró en volverse más fuerte y sobrevivir, para el día en que podría tomar su venganza. Aún así, un prisionero significaba una comida que a veces aparecían misteriosamente muertos de una manera indolora y eficiente. A pesar de que los Maestros discutían entre ellos, la asignación de la culpa por la muerte, Sérifos lo sabía mejor.

Permitió a Newt que continuara ayudando a estos presos, ahora en su propia manera recién torcida. Él permitió que el pequeño ángel de la muerte conceda la misericordia de la única manera que sabía cómo. Cada matanza que ella hacia fue otra mancha en su alma, un paso más hacia la corrupción irremediable.

Después de todo, Sérifos recordó la razón última de los hijos. Era más allá de la creación de un vampiro perfecto. Un día, Newt tendría a alguien muy especial que tenía que matar.


	43. Fantasmas del pasado

 

_**"** _ _**Seras Victoria…"** _

Hastings debería haberse quedado para investigar el callejón, pero Riley le preguntaría por los detalles. Había mentido demasiado. Hasting se enorgullecía de su integridad. Se enorgullecía de ser un policía honesto-a Dios, pero él no podía decirle a Riley, o cualquier otra persona de lo que él había visto.

-¿Qué te pasó, Seras?- Hastings murmuró en su bebida. Su tercer whisky en esta noche. El equipo ARV quiso celebrar con él, la DCI quería felicitarlo por el debut de hoy, pero en su lugar Hastings en silencio se había escabullido a un viejo bar que frecuentaba.

El bar era un establecimiento lúgubre pasado de moda en el lado este de la ciudad. Seguro, casi vacío y privado. Hastings solía venir aquí todo el tiempo con el padre de Seras para ponerse al día, recordar el pasado y hablar del futuro. Incluso se sentó en su vieja mesa en la esquina al lado de la ventana. Hastings recordó cómo solía quejarse de su viejo socio que Seras era el primer tema que hablaba en su lugar de reunión semanal.

-Seras dijo sus primeras palabras hoy en el día- El Padre de Seras decía. -Seras dio sus primeros pasos. No vas a creer lo que hizo Seras hoy. Ella es como su madre-

Hastings había estado allí, como Seras había crecido en una niña feliz y adorable. Aunque no es su tío por sangre, había sido recibido como parte de la familia.

Ahora Hastings se sintió atraído a volver de nuevo al bar, después de todos estos años.

_**"** _ _**Ojalá no le hubiera dicho que baya de incógnito"** _

Ahí es cuando todo había cambiado hace más de una década. Fue cuando el mejor amigo de Hastings había sido asesinado en su propia casa junto con su esposa. Fue cuando todo el mundo de Seras Victoria había sido destrozado. Hastings recordaba haber visto a la pobre chica en el hospital, una herida de bala en el estómago, al darse cuenta que mamá y papá no vendrian a ayudarla.

_**Las heridas de bala son para los soldados y policías, no para niños"** _

Hastings había fracasado, en se entonces, a Seras. Se había sentido el responsable de la muerte de su padre, y buscó el consuelo en el fondo de una botella. Su carrera se había estancado, se había apartado y nadie cerca de él, y generalmente sólo se consumió años de su vida.

-Detective Inspector Hastings- La voz de Crowley saco a Hastings de su miseria.

-Crowley- Hastings se aclaró la garganta. -¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?-

-Sí, señor- Crowley tendió una carpeta. -La información del contacto Valerie Clarke. No fue fácil, pero me las arreglé para encontrarlo-

_**"** _ _**Y Riley cree que tiene la cabeza en el culo"** _

-Buen trabajo, Crowley- Hastings tomó el documento.

-sí señor- Crowley sonrió. -Y felicitaciones por detener el envío de armas. Todo el mundo en la comisaria están hablando de ello-

-Gracias- Hastings tomó otro sorbo de su whisky.

-¿Está todo bien, Detective Inspector?-

-Sí- Hastings respondió poco convincente. -Hazme un favor y echa un vistazo a este edificio de apartamentos- Hastings sacó una birome y garabateó una dirección en el reverso de una servilleta. -Sólo asegúrate de que todo está bien-

-Um, está bien- Crowley doblo la servilleta. -¿Qué debo estar buscando?-

-Esperemos que nada- Hastings dijo antes que el policía se retirara. Crowley fue uno de las pocas personas que Hastings tenía absoluta confianza. Hastings sólo necesitaba tranquilidad.

La culpa había hecho que Hastings se arruinara su vida, y era la culpa que lo había obligado a tirarlos juntos. Cuando él había oído que Seras Victoria quería ser un agente de policía, había hecho todo lo posible para detenerla. Había tratado de disuadir a los reclutadores, e incluso había ido tan lejos como para convencer al jefe del orfanato para disuadir a Seras.

Nada de eso funcionó. Seras tuvo la puntuación más alta del ingreso, y su padre era conocido. Hastings no estaba seguro de si hubiera querido que ella evitara encontrarse con el destino de su padre, o si la idea de ver a la niña después de todos estos años lo asustaba. De cualquier manera, Hastings entregó su carta de aceptación personalmente. Había pensado que tal vez personalmente podía convencerla de renunciar a su camino.

Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en Seras, ahora una joven, Hastings sabía que no tendría éxito. No era sólo la obstinación de su padre que impulso a Seras, la chica que parecía... poseído. La niña feliz, despreocupada que Hastings había conocido se había ido. En su lugar había una chica que había presenciado atrocidades indescriptibles, que había soportado una infancia de soledad, y ahora le importaba una sola cosa.

Todo el mundo tenía una razón para unirse a la fuerza policial. Por lo general, se trataba de un sentido del deber, o para salvar vidas. Algunas personas lo hicieron por la emoción, otros por el estatus. Seras Victoria quería ser un agente de policía por una sola razón.

Encontrar a las personas que habían matado a sus padres.

Aún recordaba la mirada en sus ojos. La sombría determinación enmascarando una rabia oculta y la tristeza que cortaba profundamente su propio ser. Eran los ojos de una niña que había perdido todo y ahora estaba en un camino oscuro con un propósito único.

Hastings había hecho que la meta de la vida de Seras este fuera de ese camino, y después de mucho tiempo había tenido éxito. Cuando Hastings le dijo a Seras que el asesino de su padre había conocido la justicia, ella había sido abatida en un primer momento, despojada de su propósito. Entonces la niña que solía ser regresó, sólo un poco. Empezó a sonreír de nuevo e incluso reír. Hastings compensaba por todos estos años de su ausencia y enseñó a Seras el código moral que él y su padre habían vivido.

Seras creció, libre de sus demonios internos y abrazo una vida que Hastings sabía que sus padres estarían orgullosos. Ella desarrolló sus propias ideales, sus propias creencias en lo que era correcto y lo incorrecto, y la voluntad de defenderlos. Seras ya no era el paria que había estado en el orfanato, comenzó a enlazarse con otros agentes de la policía. Su nuevo objetivo ya no era la venganza, era para ser un buen policía como su padre, y prevenir las pesadillas que infligieron a ella no le suseda a alguien más. El día que se graduó de la academia de policía, Hastings no pudo haber estado más orgulloso si ella hubiera sido su propia hija.

Luego estaba el incidente en la parroquia. Decenas de policías fueron asesinados ese día, incluyendo los primeros verdaderos amigos de Seras nunca había hecho. Enumerados desaparecidos en acción en el momento, Seras había insistido en ir a halla fuera a su verdadero destino. Entonces ella se había ido, dada por muerta y Hastings había encontrado su vida destruida una vez más. Había perdido lo más parecido que tenía a una familia se fue sin saber si Seras estaba viva o muerta. Si algo bueno puede decirse sobre el desastre que había caído sobre Londres y la ola de crímenes que había superado a Cheddar, fue que Hastings, al menos, había estado demasiado ocupado para llorar.

Abrió el archivo que Crowley le había dado y rastreó el número de teléfono de Valerie Clarke. Seras estaba de vuelta en Cheddar, pero algo había sucedido. Hastings necesitaba respuestas y como cualquier buen detective, siguió la única pista que tenía. La única pista que tenía era el misterioso soldado que le había llamado hace meses preguntando por Seras.

Tomó un largo sorbo de whisky antes de marcar el número. Mientras escuchaba el timbre del teléfono, pensaba en lo que iba a decirle. Se le había ocurrido Hasting de que Valerie Clarke podría ser una parte de la misma organización que había secuestrado a Seras en el primer lugar, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar. Había visto al hombre muerto en el callejón. Había visto la sangre que gotea de la boca de Seras "como la baba de un perro hambriento. Esa no era la chica que había conocido.

_**"** _ _**Necesito algunas respuestas sangrientas"** _

Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, entonces nada. Una voz robótica le dijo que dejara un mensaje.

Lo intentó de nuevo, con la misma respuesta.

-Maldita sea- juró.

Una vez más, todavía nada.

Llamó de nuevo, esta vez dejando un mensaje.

-Señorita Clarke, este es el Detective Inspector Hastings. Me contacto hace algún tiempo acerca de Seras Victoria. Ha habido una... desarrollo. Llámame de nuevo a este número tan pronto como sea posible-

Eso fue todo. Breve y simple. Hastings terminó su whisky y pidio el cuarto.

Había una cosa más que presionaba en su mente. Seras no era la única persona en ese callejón. Otra chica, más joven estaba allí, completamente imperturbable por el baño de sangre en frente de ella. De alguna manera Hastings había encontrado a esa chica igual de espantoso como los ojos de Seras. Eran los ojos de la chica, que estaban fríos. Los ojos sin emociones, traicionando sin piedad o de caridad de ningún tipo.

En el fondo, sin embargo, Hastings había visto algo más que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Tomó un sorbo de whisky para calmar sus nervios.

La chica más joven en el callejón tenía la misma mirada en sus ojos que Seras una vez tuvo.

_**"** _ _**Dios tenga misericordia de quién es esa chica después"** _

Hastings se sentó en silencio en la mesa, a solas con sus pensamientos recordando los buenos tiempos, cuando Seras era una chica feliz. Él estaba en las cenas familiares de su padre que le invitaba a conocer la maravillosa familia. Había incluso una vez le leyó a Seras un cuento antes de dormir, algo sobre un caballero que salvo a la princesa de un dragón. Seras había dicho, con esa voz inocente, infantil, que a lo mejor el dragón estaba solo y quería jugar con alguien. Ella dijo que si fuera la princesa que habría sido amiga del dragón.

Por primera vez desde que entró en el bar, Hastings sonrió. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- Hastings respondió con entusiasmo. -¿Valerie Clarke?-

-No señor- Llegó la respuesta. -Es DC Crowley. Fui a esa dirección que me diste- La voz de la policía traicionó su malestar. -Tienes que ver esto, señor-


	44. Paranoia

 

_**"** _ _**Hay traidores en todas partes"** _

Parker estaba seguro de ello. Una persona puede utilizar cualquier palabra que elija para declarar su lealtad. Los juramentos podrían ser tomados y las promesas hacerlas, incluso con las mejores intenciones, pero si no hay verdadera unidad personal involucrado, entonces la persona no podía ser de confianza.

La verdadera naturaleza de Seras Victoria de ser un vampiro. Ella era una monstruo no-muertos y Parker estaba decidida a librar al mundo de ella. La verdadera naturaleza de Integra que era un mentirosa que decía trabajar para proteger a Gran Bretaña de monstruos, pero en su lugar se junto con ellos. Rob Walsh y la mesa redonda apoyaban a Integra, y por lo tanto no se podía confiar.

_**"** _ _**Demonios, incluso la reina de Inglaterra tiene un pasado con Alucard, si los rumores son ciertos"** _

El pensamiento hizo que Parker se enferme, y su dolor de cabeza empeore. Sola en la antigua oficina de Integra, no había nadie para juzgarlo, mientras tomó otro analgésico para calmar la presión constante.

Incluso dentro de Hellsing había aquellos con lealtades cuestionables. Parker tomo mucho cuidado para seleccionar los únicos soldados con la misma unidad y propósito como él, a Hellsing Negro. ¿Alguien más era un traidor potencial?

Parker estaba seguro de ello. Con el tiempo que había pasado el estaba más consciente de quien él podía confiar, o, más exactamente, en quien no podía confiar. El hecho de que su creciente certeza correlacionado con el dolor de cabeza que el se perdia.

Incluso en la mansión Hellsing fueron las que no podía confiar. El equipo que llego de Italia había vuelto, con Heinkel afirmando que la mitad de ellos había sido aniquilados por los vampiros nazis liderados por Seras Victoria. Parker había asentido, felicitó a los miembros del equipo de sobrevivientes y personas asignadas con prontitud a la sombra de ellos durante su interrogatorio en la mansión.

_**"** _ _**Wolfe debe pensar que soy un tonto..."** _

Los vampiros nazis fueron creados por la tecnología astillada en su cabeza. Seras fue engendrada por un antiguo vampiro de cientos de años de antigüedad. Ambas partes eran abominaciones, pero de una raza diferente. Seras y los nazis nunca trabajarian juntos; la conclusión es que Heinkel Wolfe estaba mintiendo.

Parker miró por la ventana para ver el espía Iscariote. Heinkel se había mantenido para sí misma al regresar, vagando en silencio por los pasillos de las mansiones. Tal vez ¿en busca de Integra? Ahora ella se sentó debajo de un árbol del patio, afectada por la nieve, la luz del sol que le permitía leer tranquilamente una biblia.

Parker vio el resto del patio. Más equipos y vehículos se están moviendo en el compuesto cada día. Más recientemente habían adquirido un emplazamiento de misiles móviles, capaces de derribar aviones a kilómetros de distancia. La organización Hellsing tenía más recursos que Integra nunca había permitido a Parker que supiera. Parker estaba aprovechando cada onza de esa influencia para volver a equiparlos.

Él se había sorprendido por su descubrimiento en el sótano. No podía creer que Integra se encargaría de algo tan peligroso. Fue, sin duda, un plan a prueba de fallos en el caso de que Hellsing fuera invadido, tal vez puesto en marcha tras el atentado de Londres.

_**"** _ _**Bueno, ahora es mío, y yo voy a adaptarlo a mis propósitos"** _

Algo le llamó la atención. Un soldado de Hellsing ahora estaba hablando con Heinkel, casi fuera de la vista. ¿Un traidor? Era Valerie Clarke, recién ascendida y un de los primeros reclutas de Hellsing Negro. Ella había convencido a Rob Walsh que integra debe permanecer bajo custodia de Parker, tal vez para salvar a toda la organización en el proceso. ¿Por qué iba a querer hablar con el agente Iscariote?

_**"** _ _**No voy a dejar que mi propio esquema de la gente justo en frente de mí"** _

Había llegado el momento de eliminar el agente Iscariote para siempre. Parker salió de su oficina, asegurándose de que tenía su pistola a su lado, y se dirigió hacia el patio.

En el momento en que llegó al patio estaba flanqueado por cuatro soldados armados hasta los dientes. Valerie Clarke se giro para volver a entrar en la mansión.

-Sargento- Valerie se sobresaltó cuando Parker repente la agarró del hombro. -¿De qué estabas hablando con el agente Iscariote?-

-Sobre su versión de la historia- Valerie no perdió el ritmo. -No creo que Tristán y el resto de su equipo fueran asesinados solamente por los vampiros. No tengo pruebas, pero Tristán nunca confió en ella-

_**"** _ _**Y yo nunca confié en Tristán..."** _

A decir verdad, Parker no había confiado en nadie del equipo viejo de Seras, pero en la nueva unidad del reciente descubierta de Valerie a dar caza al traidor, le había cambiado al igual que su respuesta ahora que renovó su fe en su lealtad.

-Entra en la mansión, reúne un equipo, tomen las armas y vuelvan aquí- Parker no se molesto en explicar por qué.

Para su crédito, Valerie asintió e inmediatamente entró en la mansión. Él no iba a esperar a su regreso. El patio era enorme, y después de un minuto estaba de pie en frente de Wolfe, su sombra proyectada sobre ella.

-Coronel- Wolfe casualmente levantó la vista de la Biblia. -Usted está bloqueando mi luz-

-Srta Wolfe- uno de los soldados de Parker se movió hacia Wolfe, -Algo ha ocurrido, usted va a tener que venir con nosotros. Por favor, dame su arma-

-Debe ser muy importante si usted necesita tomar mis armas- Heinkel ignoró al soldado y le habló a Parker mientras se levantaba. Su mano escondió la Biblia en algún lugar de su uniforme de sacerdote.

-Srta Wolfe, sus armas- El soldado repitió. Heinkel mantuvo su mano en su túnica, sin dejar de mirar al coronel. Había una tensión cada vez mayor, y los tres soldados restantes mantuvieron sus fusiles levantados y señalaban a Wolfe.

Una larga pausa mantuvo que nadie hablara. Hasta el viento parecía estar en silencio mientras la tensión crecía. Los ojos de Heinkel casualmente daban un vistazo a sus costados. ¿Estaba contando a los soldados? No había manera de que ella podía esperar matar a cuatro soldados de élite cuando estaba rodeada.

_**"** _ _**Ella no podría ser tan estúpida"** _

Sin embargo, Parker empezó a sacar su pistola de su funda, todo lo mismo.

Todos ellos saltaron cuando la radio de Parker intervino.

"-Coronel Parker, esto es Operaciones. Hay un helicóptero no identificado avanzando hacia nosotros.-"

Parker quería responder, pero sentía que cualquier movimiento repentino podría iniciar un tiroteo. Los ojos de Heinkel ahora miraban directamente a él.

-¿No vas a responder a eso?- ella dijo casualmente, pero sus manos aun estaban escondidas debajo de su túnica.

La radio repitió el mensaje. El helicóptero no tenía ninguna identificación. Podría ser cualquiera.

-Su arma, señorita Wolfe-

La boca de Heinkel separo una leve sonrisa, como si supiera algo que Parker no sabía. Incluso cuando ella abrió los pliegues de su túnica, lo que permitió al soldado que confisque sus dos pistolas, Parker no se sentía seguro.

-Este es Parker, estoy en camino- Él habló por la radio. -Y díganle al sargento Clarke que se encuentre conmigo en las operaciones-

El paseo hacia a Operaciones dejó claro que Wolfe ya no era bienvenida en Hellsing. La mujer estaba esposada con dos soldados que flanquean a elle y dos soldados marchando delante de ella. Valerie estaba allí con su equipo cuando Parker llegó a Operaciones.

Era una habitación interior de la mansión Hellsing, con varios monitores y lecturas de información instalados en las paredes. Hizo que Parker pensara en una sala de control de aeronave, excepto este ambiente controlado por algo mucho más importante.

Todos los equipos que llegaban fueron monitoreados aquí, donde se analizaba las imágenes de las misiones, y nuevos datos que se reunieron. Al menos estaban presentes en todo momento, en una capacitación para la tarea única de operativo Hellsing, de docenas de soldados. Por el momento, además de algunos incidentes menores y una investigación sobre una iglesia destruida en Londres, todo el foco estaba exclusivamente a la caza de Seras Victoria.

Una mujer que llevaba una simple versión no de campo del uniforme Negro Hellsing saludó al coronel al entrar.

-Al principio pensamos que era sólo parte del tráfico aéreo estándar de Londres, excepto que se dirigía directamente hacia nosotros- El soldado hizo un gesto a una gran pantalla que tenía un radar que hacia ping por una avión que se aproximaba. El radar fue sólo una de las muchas defensas añadidas a la mansión Hellsing en los últimos días. –Ellos se están moviendo rápidamente, y deberían estar aquí en menos de 10 minutos-

-Hemos tratado de ponernos en contacto con ellos, pero no tenemos respuesta- Ella continuó. -Es posible que sus radios no estén funcionando correctamente-

-No voy a tomar el riesgo- Dijo Parker. Él levantó la radio y envió un mensaje a la tripulación del emplazamiento de misiles.

-Señores, este es Parker. Vamos a ejecutar nuestra primera prueba de las capacidades anti-aéreas de Hellsing- Él leyó la ubicación del helicóptero de la pantalla. –Quiero a ese pájaro destruido antes de que se acerque a nosotros-

-Señor ¿no es un poco extremo?- Dijo Valerie. -Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son-

Parker ignoró el comentario del sargento. Durante el incidente en Harborough Heinkel Wolfe había viajado casualmente a la base del ejército de Hellsing. El tenía que hacer una declaración, diciendo al mundo que Hellsing no iba a permitir más huéspedes no invitados.

"-Misiles listo, señor-" la radio zumbó. "-Aproximadamente Cuarenta segundos del impacto-"

Parker observó cuidadosamente la cara de Heinkel. Si fueran más agentes Iscariote, la mujer no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto. En todo caso, ella parecía divertirse por el espectáculo.

"-Este Es Tris... Bennet de la... organi… Hellsing-", una de las radios en la sala de repente zumbaba. La voz apenas se podría hacer a través de una pared por la estática. "-tenemos her... aten ... inmediata ... Olfe ... mintió... Seras... Ita…-"

-Ese es Tristán!- Valerie gritó. -Tienes que detener los misiles-

-Terriblemente conveniente- Parker murmuró mientras seguía mirando a Wolfe. La mujer no dijo nada, pero siguió sonriendo. -Dijiste que estaban muertos-

-Un error honesto- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Señor, veinte segundos para el impacto- dijo el soldado de Operaciones.

Tristán y su equipo habían desaparecido casi cinco días en territorio Iscariote. Si Iscariote estaba traicionándolos a ellos, como Parker creía, entonces, ¿cómo podrían ellos haber hecho su camino de regreso? Podría ser un truco para desembarcar tropas en Hellsing. Quizás Tristán era un agente durmiente de Iscariote todo este tiempo.

-Quince segundos-

-Detén los misiles- Valerie ordenó a la mujer.

"¿Señor?- el soldado miró a Parker esperando sus órdenes. -Diez segundos…-

-Hazlo- Hizo una mueca. "Destruye el misil-

El soldado repitió la orden, y hubo una dolorosa larga pausa mientras esperaban una respuesta. ¿Tenía Parker que esperar demasiado tiempo?

"-Misil destruido-", la radio zumbó. "-sin impacto-".

Muchos soldados en la habitación colectivamente suspiraron. Parker todavía tenía sus dudas.

"-Este Es Tristán Bennet de la organización Hellsing" su señal era más claro ahora. "-Tenemos Heridos y necesitan atención médica inmediata. Heinkel Wolfe nos mintió y es responsable de las bajas en la misión. Seras _nunca_ estuvo en Italia-".

_**"** _ _**¡Lo sabía!"** _

Parker sacó su pistola y apuntó justo en la cabeza de Heinkel. El resto de sus soldados hicieron lo mismo y apuntaron todos con sus armas al agente Iscariote esposado.

-Has estado espiándonos todo este tiempo-

Heinkel no tenía miedo en lo absoluto.

-Culpable de los cargos- Ella sonrió como si todo hubiera sido un juego para ella.

Luego Parker le disparó en la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que hacemos a los espías- Parker anunció.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio excepto por los diversos pitidos y zumbidos procedentes de las computadoras. Heinkel Wolfe estaba en suelo sobre su espalda, una bala alojada en la cabeza. Las personas estaban mirando a Parker como el enfundó su arma, el radar mostraba el helicóptero de Tristán que se acercaba.

-Haga que el sargento Bennet y su equipo se redirigan al campo base del ejército- Parker dio instrucciones al oficial de operaciones.

"-Tenemos heridos, Coronel-" La respuesta de Tristán fue inmediata y casi desprovisto de estática. "-No Podemos darnos el lujo de volar hacia el campo base.-"

-Vas a seguir volando más allá de la mansión Hellsing, y buscaras atención médica en la base del ejército- Parker habló directamente en el micrófono. -Si aterrizas en la mansión voy a hacer que te arresten-

Valerie abrió la boca para hablar, pero Parker hizo callar con un gesto de su mano. Algo no estaba bien. Tristán y su equipo habían estado en territorio Iscariote durante casi una semana. Parker podría dar la bienvenida a una fuerza de ataque de Iscariote en la mansión.

O peor aún, los vampiros.

Tristán continuo aclarando por la radio, y el oficial de Operaciones repitió las órdenes de Parker. El parloteo incesante estaba dando a Parker otro dolor de cabeza. Él anhelaba retirarse a su oficina y tomar otra píldora.

¿Por qué el equipo de Tristán se había retrasado tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué no había podido ponerse en contacto con Hellsing hasta ahora? ¿Podrían verse comprometidas las comunicaciones de larga distancia de la mansión? ¿Podría haber sido Heinkel Wolfe? ¿Tal vez otros espías?

Parker miró alrededor del centro de operaciones. Confiaba en que cada miembro de Hellsing Negro, que sólo dejó a unas pocas personas en la mansión.

-Sargento Clarke- El ordenó. -Quiero que localices…-

El suelo se estremeció como el estruendo de una explosión resonó en la mansión. Estaba cerca, y Parker no tenía ninguna duda de si la habitación de operaciones tenía ventanas iba a ver el humo. El ruido repentino sorprendió a todos en acción, y el centro de operaciones fue una vez más un hervidero de actividad. Parker fue repentinamente bombardeado por diversos informes.

-Señor, el lanzador de misiles solo se ha disparado fuera de la mansión-

-Tenemos múltiples heridos. La causa de la explosión es desconocida-

-Señor, el helicóptero no se está desviando a la base del ejército como lo solicito-

Durante la cacofonía de voces repentina había un ruido sordo detrás de Parker, que al girar a tiempo vio la puerta cerrarse de golpe. El cuerpo de Heinkel Wolfe había desaparecido, y había recuperado sus armas antes de salir de la habitación.

_**"** _ _**Ella es un regenerador"** _

Parker había oído hablar de los experimentos genéticos que se rumoreaba realizadas por Iscariote. Él también había oído que el mentor anterior de Heinkel había sido uno de esos regeneradores. Aparentemente Heinkel era el reemplazo de Anderson en más de un sentido. La bala no la había matado, en cambio ella había fingido su muerte hasta que el caos le había brindado la oportunidad de escapar.

_**"** _ _**¿No puede alguien, realmente, morir cuando les disparas en la cabeza?"** _

-Todo el mundo alerta en la mansión- Parker gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta. -Heinkel Wolfe fue fusilado en el acto. Usen armas pesadas para destruir su cuerpo después de la incapacitación-

Regenerador o no, Heinkel Wolfe no era invencible; causándole el suficiente daño y ella se quedara inmóvil. Parker giro hacia a Valerie -Sargento, reúne un equipo y venga conmigo. El resto de ustedes defiendan la sala de operaciones en caso de que regrese-

-Señor, ¿qué pasa con el equipo visitante?-

_**"** _ _**Maldita sea, me había olvidado de ellos"** _

Parker habría considerado de tirar hacia abajo si los misiles seguían intactos.

-Envíen un equipo para detenerlos en el aterrizaje. Si hay heridos entonces consíganles atención médica-

No tuvo tiempo para seguir dando órdenes. Una cosa era estar al mando de otros soldados durante una misión. Otra cosa era tener un enemigo en su propia casa, lo que podría matar a sus propios hombres. Parker no iba a sentarse ociosamente en la sala de operaciones y dejar que otros luchen por él.

-Mi equipo está listo- Valerie había escogido otros tres soldados para que los acompañara. Una mujer y dos hombres. Parker no conocía su razón para elegirlos a ellos, y no tenia tiempo para preguntarle.

Sacó su arma. –Síganme- dijo mientras pateaba la puerta del pasillo.

El pasillo llevó dos direcciones y Heinkel pudo haber elegido cualquiera. Parker estaba a punto de pedir que al equipo se dividiera cuando una lluvia de disparos se escuchó a su izquierda. El se dirigió a esa dirección con Valerie y su equipo siguiendo de cerca. La mansión sinuosos de pasillos eran los mismos de siempre, excepto a través de la ventana del pasillo que podían ver a los soldados que se movían para cubrir diversas salidas, obteniendo armas y teniendo una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se estaban acercándose a la escalera al nivel del suelo cuando se encontraron con un soldado tirado en una intersección de corredores. El Hellsing negro tenia uniforme empapado de sangre alrededor de su estómago, intentando con su mano cubriendo la herida en un vano intento de detener el sangrado.

-¿A dónde se fue?- Parker demandó.

El intento del soldado de hablar solo dio lugar a una tos débil. En su lugar, humildemente levantó su brazo izquierdo señalando por otro pasillo. Parker se giro demasiado tarde, y una lluvia de balas vino a saludarlo.

Hizo una mueca como un dolor punzante derribo su brazo izquierdo. El dolor no le impidió disparar su pistola con el brazo derecho hacia Heinkel. Ella tranquilamente se escondió detrás de un corredor antes de regresar de nuevo al tiroteo.

Esta vez fue uno de los equipo de Valerie quien recibió un balazo. El soldado gritó cuando se desplomó al suelo, dos heridas de bala en la pierna.

-Supriman los cargadores- Valerie gritó a sus dos soldados restantes mientras comprobaba en los heridos. Era una táctica para combatir vampiros. Un soldado seguiría disparando por el pasillo mientras otro recargaba. La constante lluvia de balas impidió, incluso un vampiro, de avanzar en un estrecho corredor, y lo mismo se aplica para un regenerador.

-¿cómo están?- Parker gritó sobre el tiroteo.

-Jacobs vivirá, pero él no puede caminar en este momento- Valerie se trasladó a otro soldado que había quedado inconsciente y estaba mortalmente pálido. Ella aplica rápidamente un vendaje para detener su sangrado del estomago.

-Él tiene que ir al centro de clasificación ahora mismo para sí sobrevivir- Ella dijo con gravedad, y luego sus ojos se abrieron. -Señor, has sido herido-

-Sólo es un rasguño- Parker ignoró la sangre caliente que se filtraba por el brazo. -Cuida de ellos en primer lugar-

Otra lluvia de balas atrajo su atención. Era otro grupo de soldados emboscando a Heinkel del desde el costado. Estaba atrapada. Por un lado estaba Parker y sus hombres, por el otro lado había otro grupo de soldados.

El aire fue traspasado por un bramido como lo que parecía un medio hombre, medio gorila cargando a Heinkel, sujetándola al suelo. Brock estaba en modo de pelea llena. El cabo debe haberse dado cuenta del engaño de Heinkel, y todavía cree que Tristán había muerto. Lanzó sus puños contra la pequeña forma de Heinkel, aplastando su brazo en un ataque de golpes.

Como Brock levantó sus puños una vez más para aplastar a Heinkel, ella en realidad tomó sus manos y las utiliza para tirar de de si misma hacia fuera de debajo de él. Ella hábilmente se enderezó y en un movimiento inesperado cargo hacia el grupo de soldados. Heinkel apenas hiso una mueca de dolor mientras las balas hirieron su cuerpo y ella agarró un soldado por el cuello. En el mismo movimiento de fluides se giro y usó su mano libre para apuntar con la pistola justo a Parker.

Fue sólo una fracción de segundo, pero se sentía más en Parker. Heinkel tuvo un tiro claro a él, su escudo humano manteniendo a cualquier que quiera dispararle. Ella sólo podía apretar el gatillo y Parker no tenía ninguna duda que sería una disparadora mortal.

Entonces, el momento pasó. En lugar de una bala, Parker recibió una sonrisa satisfecha de Heinkel, entonces ella lanzó su rehén por la ventana y saltó tras él.

Parker, enfurecido por la arrogancia de Heinkel, corrió a la ventana con Valerie. Finalmente vio los restos en llamas que quedaba del lanzador de misiles. Unos hombres fueron a tratar de contener el fuego y ayudar a los heridos. Entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

En primer lugar, Heinkel Wolfe había utilizado realmente sus desafortunados rehenes como una forma de romper su aterrizaje desde la caída de dos pisos. La sangre del hombre fue salpicada en el piso de concreto. A continuación, tomó un puñado de granadas de su chaleco y los utilizó para disparcir a los soldados inesperados todavía en el patio.

En segundo lugar, Parker se dio cuenta de un helicóptero completamente intacto y abandonado en el patio. No hay duda de que Tristán y su equipo habían aterrizado y se han ido a la mansión en busca de tratamiento médico, dejando un escape perfecto para Heinkel Wolfe.

Wolfe se dio cuenta de que el helicóptero también, y se estaba dirigiéndose hacia él. Mientras que corría parecía que su brazo estaba realmente doblado volviendo de nuevo en forma.

"Maldita sea- Parker juró. -Valerie, cuida de los heridos- Grito antes de correr por una escalera cercana. En el momento en que él y unos pocos soldados llegaron al patio, Heinkel ya había despegado. Ellos dispararon sus armas en un inútil esfuerzo por dañar el helicóptero.

"-Este es Parker-" Él habló por su radio. "-Pónganme en contacto con la fuerza aérea y hagan que derriben ese helicóptero-"

"-No Podemos, señor-", fue la respuesta. "-Las comunicaciones de larga distancia están completamente deshabilitados-"

Parker estudió los restos del patio. Varios soldados estaban en el suelo sangrando por las explosiones. Estaban esparcidos trozos de concreto y de metales. El anterior rehén de Heinkel Wolfe se había reducido a un montón de carne y sangre derramada. Fue un desastre, y Heinkel Wolfe fue la causa de todo esto, y hora había escapado.

Fuera de la sangre, Parker sabía dónde ir. Marchó al centro de clasificado establecido en la mansión Hellsing, su temperamento fue creciendo aun mayor en cada paso que daba.

_**"** _ _**Alguien va a pagar por esto!"** _

Cuando llegó, el centro de clasificación estaba casi lleno de capacidad. Varios soldados sufrían heridas leves de estar en el borde de las explosiones, pero también hubo algunos casos críticos. El soldado antes que sufría de la herida en el estómago estaba siendo atendido por Valerie. Otro soldado que había tenido su brazo arrancado se le está dando una transfusión de sangre.

Luego Parker vio el equipo visitante. Sus clásicos uniformes de Hellsing hicieron que se destaquen en la sala, y todos estaban alrededor de un cuerpo inerte tendido en una cama improvisada. La mujer, que Parker reconocio como Lindsay Palmer, tuvo una serie de vendajes colocados al azar en su pecho, y respiraba con la ayuda de una máquina.

El resto del equipo visitante había llegado al centro de clasificación también.

-Jefe, estás vivo!- Brock estaba hablando a Tristán con incredulidad. "¿Por qué no nos has llamada? ¿Por qué no nos advertiste acerca de Heinkel?-

-Tuvimos que cavar con nuestras manos para salir de las cuevas, entonces nos llevó días para encontrar un transporte- respondió Tristán. -Desde entonces hemos estado tratando de ponernos en contacto con Hellsing, sin respuesta. Las comunicaciones estaban comprometidas desde el interior de la mansión-

-Tú - Parker señaló a Tristán Bennet, atrayendo la atención de Brock. -Tú, desobedeciste una orden directa de aterrizar aquí-

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces Lindsay estaría muerta- Tristán gritó, completamente sin tener en cuenta a quién estaba hablando. -Yo podría haberla dejado en cualquier hospital en el camino hacia aquí, pero en lugar de eso vine directamente aquí para advertirle sobre Heinkel Wolfe-

-Advertirnos?- Parker dijo con incredulidad, -Gracias a usted ella fue capaz de salir de aquí volando-

-No puedes pensar que él quería que eso suceda- Brock interrumpió. Los otros soldados de su equipo ahora estaban viendo el intercambio, al igual que Valerie Clarke y varios soldados Hellsing Negro.

-No sé qué crees- Parker gruñó. -Pero tú desobedeciste una orden directa y permitiste que el agente Iscariote pueda escapar de la custodia- Parker hizo un gesto hacia Tristán. -Y sospecho que alguien de su equipo saboteó el lanzador de misiles- Hizo un gesto hacia Brock.

-Tú nos acusas de ser traidores?- la ira se filtraba en la voz de Brock. Cualquiera menos Parker probablemente se sienta intimidado por el hombre corpulento.

-Sargento Clarke- Parker ignoro el tono amenazante de Brock. -Quiero que pongas a todo el equipo visitante bajo arresto. Confisque sus armas y escoltarlos a las celdas de detención en el sótano-

Tristán y Brock miraron a Valerie suplicante. La mandíbula del sargento casi la dejó caer, mientras ella miró a Parker.

-Es una orden, sargento- repitió Parker.

Valerie vaciló un momento más. Su rostro estaba indeciso, mirando hacia Parker y luego de vuelta hacia sus ex compañeros.

-Ahora- Parker no iba a repetirlo de nuevo.

-No lo hagas, Val- Tristán murmuró en voz baja.

Varios soldados Hellsing Negro observaban a Valerie, a la espera de sus órdenes. Hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y finalmente habló.

-Sargento Tristán Bennet. Cabo Brian Hayes- ella comenzó. -Por orden del coronel Parker, ustedes y su equipo ahora están bajo arresto-


	45. Autopsia

 

-Tenemos que encontrar al chico- Crowley argumentó. -Señor, yo debería estar allí ayudando en la búsqueda. Usted sabe que las primeras 48 horas son críticas-

-Hable con el sargento y dio su declaración, Crowley- Hastings explicó con calma. No estaba acostumbrado que el DC sea tan terco. -Después, me aseguraré de que tu puedas unirte a la búsqueda-

Hastings hizo un gesto al pasillo hasta el ascensor. Ya podía imaginarseal sargento en su mente, dando órdenes a varios oficiales, coordinando un esfuerzo de búsqueda, y manteniendo a los periodistas y curiosos lejos.

-Gracias Señor-Crowley comenzó a moverse.

-Y Crowley- Hastings detuvo al policía. -Has hecho un buen trabajo. Tú te preocupas por la gente de esta ciudad. No pierdas eso-

-Uh, sí, señor- La alabanza, que fue hace mucho tiempo, había tomado con la guardia baja al policía. Abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, luego la cerro de nuevo. Sin decir una palabra se dirigió al ascensor para reunirse con el sargento.

Cuando Hastings había enviado al DC a controlar la familia de James, no había esperado que Crowley tropiece con una escena del crimen. Sin embargo, incluso después de tropezarse en esta escena horripilante, Crowleyse había mantenido tranquilo y controlado. O al menos parecía así, pero era lo único que importaba al final. Hastings hizo una nota mental para escribir un brillante informe de Crowley una vez que esto termine.

Todo este piso de complejo de apartamentos había sido acordonado, para gran disgusto de sus residentes. El propio Hastings se quedó fuera de la habitación, incapaz de soportar la visión de su amigo muerto.

-Infierno Sangriento- Se apoyó contra la pared, cubierto de papel tapiz floreado de mal gusto.

-No es tu culpa, Skipper- Una mano agarró suavemente su hombro. -Gracias a él pudimos lograr detener el envío de armas-

-Detuvimos el envío, es cierto- Hastings se giró para hablar con Riley. -Pero podría haber más mañana, por lo que sabemos. Le prometí a James que su familia estaría a salvo. Ahora, él y su esposa están muertos en ese departamento-

-No te rindas-Riley estabacon su ropade forense impecable. -Mucha gente está ya en la listapara estar en la cárcel- Su sonrisa a medias no le levantó el ánimo. -Sólo céntrate en la búsqueda de su hijo-

-El cíclope está organizado meticulosamente. Estamos atrapados enuna búsqueda al azar en las esquinas de las calles- Dijo Hastings. -El niño tiene 8 años de edad. Él no va a durar mucho tiempo, y no tenemos ninguna pista-

-Tal vez lo hacemos-Riley dijo cuando vio a uno de sus colegas que salía de la sala.

-Señora, encontramos algo en la mujer...- dijo la joven. Estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme forense que Riley. Ella se inclinó al oído de Riley y le susurró algo.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Hastings.

**_"_ ** **_¿Por qué le susurra a ella?"_ **

-Es... No es nada que te ayude-Riley estaba pálida como una sombra. -En serio-

Riley era una veterana de centenar de escenas de crímenes. Ella no era muy aprensiva y ella definitivamente había visto los peores criminales que tenían que ofrecerle.

-Puedo hacerte un pedido- Dijo Hasting.

Riley respiró hondo antes de susurrar el descubrimiento de Hastings.

-Jesucristo- Murmuró. -Y tu dijiste que era una autopsia?-

Riley se limitó a asentir.

**_"_ ** **_Ese monstruo. Es igual que... al igual que..."_ **

-Tengo que volver allí- Ella dijo. -¿Vas a estar bien?-

-Haz tu trabajo- fue la respuesta de Hastings. Algo había ocurrido que lo sacudió hasta la médula -Necesito un poco de aire, de todos modos-

El ascensor lo llevaba al vestíbulo, donde los reporteros estaban esperando como buitres. En lugar de eso, Hastings casi corrió por las escaleras, teniendo una salida lateral hacia el estacionamiento del edificio. Su mente se aceleraba por las posibilidades en las que Riley le había dicho.

Se sentía enfermo como un retorcido sentido de déjà vu se apoderó de él.

**_"_ ** **_¿Cómo no vi las señales?"_ **

El estacionamiento estaba desierto y rodeado por la oscuridad de la noche. Una sola lámpara de pie estaba en el centro parpadeando. El resto debe haberse quemado.

-Anthony Hastings- una voz masculina en calma vino desde la oscuridad. El goteaba arrogancia y puso a Hastings en el borde. Como una figura salió a la luz, Hastings pudo distinguir el desgaste normalmente de la calle. La ropa de abrigo usados por los matones del Barrows estaban deteriorada. La figura se acercó de manera embargo, la mayoría de los matones del Barrows tuvieron una corazonada, o mantuvieron su cabeza hacia abajo como si estuvieran tratando de permanecer escasos o sorprender a alguien. Este hombre era confiado, y dio cuidadosospasos lentos hacia él.

Una vez que Hastings vio el rostro del hombre, su corazón se aceleró. De inmediato sacó su pistola y apuntó al pecho del hombre. Nunca había conocido al hombre, pero no había duda de su identidad.

-El Cíclope- Hastings escupió. -Pon tus manos en el aire y…-

-Espera ahí, detective inspector- Los Ciclope lo interrumpió. -Echa un vistazo a la luz- Él asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia la lámpara solitaria en el estacionamiento. A la luz había un hombre, con un tatuaje de ojo amarillo en el cuello y unamáscara negra que oculta su cara. Atrapado en los brazos del hombre era un niño pequeño, con la boca cubierta por la mano del hombre y con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

**_"_ ** **_El hijo de James"_ **

El niño de 8 años era como un muñeco en comparación con el hombre corpulento sosteniéndolo. Su boca estaba cubierta, pero sus ojos todavía fácilmente transmitieron su terror y dolor. El niño todavía llevaba el pijama azul con los coches rojos, y su piel era casi tan pálida como la nieve que los rodea. Se retorció inútilmente en las manos de su captor.

-Deja que el niño se vaya- Hastings gruñó. -Todo lo que tengo que hacer es gritar, y yo podría tener una docena de oficiales aquí antes de que pudieras correr-

-Sí, pero entonces el niño moriría- Dijo el cíclope -Sabes que lo mataría. Teddy me dijo que te dijo todo; O tal vez debería llamarlo James ahora-

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre-

El cíclope tuvo realmente el descaro de reírse. -Mira esas nubes- El cíclope miró hacia el cielo. -Parece que vendrá una tormenta- El cíclope se volvía más divertido al ver a Hastings enfurecer por su despreocupación.

-James y yo tuvimos una agradable y larga conversación el día de hoy- El cíclope continuó mientras miraba hacia atrás en Hastings con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. -¿Cómo está su esposa?-

-Tu maldito animal- Hastings quería apretar el gatillo y librar al mundo de esta escoria desesperadamente. El costo sería la vida del niño, y posiblemente, su propia. ¿Cuál era la diferencia de su vida con matar al cíclope? ¿Cuántos niños habrá matado el Cíclope ya? ¿Cuántos más morirían si Hastings no lo mata ahora?

-Me gustaría que tu y yo tengamos una conversación- La cara presumida del Cíclope nunca vaciló. -Pásame tu arma y dejaré que el niño se vaya-

La opción del Ciclope era lo lógico. Si se rendía a los números desnudos de vidas salvadas frente a las perdidas, tenía sentido. Hastings no podía hacer eso. No tenía derecho a elegir quien vivía o moría.

-Yo sé quién eres. Yo sé lo que has hecho- Hastings murmuró. -Vas a matar al niño de todos modos-

-¿Estás dispuesto a apostar su vida?- El cíclope comenzó a cerrar la brecha entre ellos, sus palmas abiertas manteniendo la mirada hacia Hastings. -Por todos los medios, me dispararas. Y le pasara lo mismo al niño de allá-

Hastings no podía dejar de mirar al niño en el estacionamiento. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro pálido del niño mientras luchaba desesperadamente para liberarse de su captor. ¿Cómo podría Hastings a sabiendas que lo condenaba a la muerte?

El cíclope lentamente se acercó. En unas cuantas zancadas Hastings podía ver claramente el ojo horrible del hombre. Era peor que los rumores que lo retratan a él. Ningún intento de curar la herida, en lugar de una sangrienta mangle de carne roja era donde el ojo debería estar. El pulso de la sangre y el movimiento del ojo eviscerado solo sirvieron para hacer alarde de la visualización podrido.

Entonces, el Cíclopes estaba lo suficientemente cerca que Hastings podría llegar a agarrarlo, era lo suficientemente cerca que Hastings podía oler el aliento de humo del hombre. Todo el tiempo Hastings trató de concentrarse en el ojo izquierdo del Cíclope, aunque despiadado y lleno de una satisfacción enfermiza, seguía siendo humano.

-Adelante, Anthony- El cíclope puso la mano en la pistola de Hasting y la acercó a su pecho.

No importa cuánto Hastings quería apretar el gatillo, no podía dejar que el niño muera. Pronto la oportunidad se había ido y el Cíclope sacó la pistola de su mano inerte.

-Yo no lo creo- El Cíclope sonrió antes de golpear a Hastings en la cabeza con la pistola.

Hastings cayó al suelo, su cabeza palpitaba y el suelo parecía moverse debajo de él. El estaba conmocionado. Hastings trató de levantarse, y lo hizo gateando antes de ser repentinamente arrastrado a través del estacionamiento por el pelo. Fue volteado sobre su espalda, su cuerpo lastimándose, al encontrarse debajo de la lámpara en medio del estacionamiento.

El niño estaba allí, todavía en los brazos de matón del Cíclope. Hastings intentó hablar, pero un paño húmedo tapo su boca por un asaltante invisible. La nariz de Hastings fue agredido por el olor a quemado del cloroformo.

-Ves a este hombre, niño?- El cíclope levantó una pistola con silenciador a la cabeza del niño. -Él es la razón por la que tu mamá y papá están muertos, y ahora él es la razón por la que estás a punto de morir-

En una oleada de energía, Hastings repentinamente subyugar a su atacante, lanzándose hacia adelante en un intento salvaje para salvar al niño. Ya había sido drogado, el mundo giraba, pero él sintió que su cuerpo golpeó algo antes de estrellarse de nuevo al suelo.

-Maldición- El cíclope maldijo a su cómplice, su voz era cruel y vengativo en lugar de enojo -¿Por qué no mantuviste un buen agarre de él?-

-Yo...yo lo siento, jefe- El matón tartamudeó de espalda.

-Oh, ¿lo siento?- El cíclope lo regresó con sarcasmo. –Encuentra al niño y mátalo, o estarás muerto!-

El cuerpo de Hastings se negó a obedecerle mientras yacía en el suelo. Vio al niño corriendo en la oscuridad, perseguido de cerca por matón del Cíclope.

-Ahora ¿por qué tuviste que hacer eso?- El cíclope le preguntó Hastings. Fue sólo entonces que Hastings notó su chaqueta empapada. Al principio pensó que era sólo la nieve, pero incluso con las drogas embotando sus sentidos pronto se dio cuenta que el líquido era cálido... y rojo.

-No te preocupes, Anthony- El cíclope se inclinó cerca del rostro de Hastings -Yo no voy a dejar que te mueras- Él sonrió, como si acabara de oír una broma divertida -No antes de que contestes algunas de mis preguntas primero-

Hastings no podía hablar, pero él se aseguró de que sus ojos transmitan toda la resistencia que pudo reunir. Sólo sirvió para divertir al cíclope mientras el miraba hacia la oscuridad donde el niño había huido.

A medida que la visión de Hastings se oscurecía, pudo oírla meditación del Cíclope, ya sea para sí o a Hastings.

-No siempre es el niño que sobrevive, ¿no?-


	46. Propósito

 

-¡Te refieres!- El choque de las palabras de Newt obligó a Seras a hablar. –Que as matado a tus propios padres!-

-Eso era todo lo que puede hacer para terminar su sufrimiento- Newt ni siquiera parecía molesta. Sus ojos eran firmes y tranquilos mientras ella miraba a Seras. Este fue una hecho de la vida que ella había aceptado. No había ninguna razón de lo correcto o incorrecto. -Los otros presos que mantenían los Maestros, me habían obligado a verlos morir. Ellos me pedían misericordia, en sus profundidades de sufrimiento, que dejaban sus almas desnudas para mí verlas- Hubo una pausa, Newt cerró los ojos, recordando las catacumbas. -Me contaron sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus miedos. Entendí a las personas mejor que se entendían a sí mismos. A cambio, les ayudé en la única manera que sabía cómo-

-¿Cuántas…- Seras estaba perdida en las palabras. -¿Cuántas personas tuviste que matar?-

-¿Importa?-

La despreocupación de Newt conmocionó a Seras. Es cierto, que había conocido a la chica carecer de empatía y había pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo entre los Maestros, pero la forma en que hablaba era... aterrador. Alucard había tomado una emoción en la matanza, Alexander Anderson había centrado su furia en sus muertes. Incluso Seras, cuando ella luchó contra los nazi había sido impulsada con un sentido del deber y la necesidad de proteger a los demás. Pero a medida que hablaba con Newt no había absolutamente nada. No hay unidad, no hay arrepentimiento, ni ira; la muerte y el asesinato eran tan comunes a Newt como lo es al respirar.

-Yo entiendo que pasaste por algo horrible, Newt- Seras comenzó. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo más, algo sobre cómo Newt no tenía que elegir este camino, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Se dio cuenta de que había mucho de Newt que ella no podía llegara a comprender.

-¿De verdad crees que tienes derecho a juzgar mis acciones?- La cara impasible de Newt estaba agrietada por el fantasma de una sonrisa. -Mientras tienes todavía la sangre de un hombre en tus labios-

Instintivamente Seras se toco la boca. Esto no estaba bien. Nada de esto era correcto. Newt había tomado de alguna manera todo lo que Seras creía y los torció alrededor de ella. Seras observó en estado de shock como esta joven de mirada inocente, de ángel de la muerte se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Las dos somos monstruos, Seras- Fueron sus palabras de despedida.

Entonces Seras estaba sola.

_**"** _ _**Un monstruo"** _

Asa es como Newt se había llamado a sí misma. El significado de sus palabras de despedida todavía resonaba en Seras. Ella siempre había tratado de adivinar lo que Newt había sido en las las catacumbas, sin atreverse a preguntarle a la chica de ello, sin embargo, aun en su más salvaje imaginación podía concebir un horror mayor de lo que Newt había hecho.

_**"** _ _**Ella me llamó monstruo"** _

Pensó en ir tras Newt, pero la chica había dejado en claro que no quería que la siga. Seras se sentó en el suelo viendo la luz del sol se desvanecerse lentamente por las ventanas rotas. No había ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Seras no requería ni comida ni sueño. Ella probablemente podría permanecer escondida aquí por días inadvertida. ¿Había realmente algún motivo de tener que salir?

No hubo batallas que pelear, o personas que salvar. Seras se dio cuenta de que Newt había sido su propósito. Proteger y salvar a esa chica era todo lo que tenía. Era la dependencia de Newt que había sido su debilidad. Una debilidad que fue más clara cuando Newt la había manipulado en ese callejón. Sin ello, lo único que quedaba era el hambre.

_**"** _ _**Esa maldita hambre"** _

Seras hundió su cabeza en la vergüenza, reviviendo el placer culpable que había experimentado hace menos de un amanecer. En el momento en que se había entregado al frenesí de sangre, era como una nueva vida se había dado a ella. Seras había sentido una pasión terrenal que la poseyó, al igual que un incendio había consumido su mente en la euforia gloriosa.

Fueron raros momentos como este, cuando ella había matado a los nazis en la mansión Hellsing, y los vampiros en las catacumbas, era como un velo que se levantó. Era como las barreras del mundo que se habían desmoronado, y Seras se vio a sí misma por lo que realmente era.

Y la aterrorizaba. Le aterraba porque Rick no había muerto en el nombre de la venganza o la justicia, o para proteger a los débiles. Rick no había muerto para defender una causa mayor o para librar al mundo de una bestia vil. La vida de Rick había sido tomada a un final abrupto y sangriento, tan dolorosamente trivial como sonaba, simplemente porque Seras había tenido hambre.

Todavía podía oírlo gritar, como ella había se alimentado de él, y como el había quedado atrapado como un ghoul. Antes de que Seras lo sabía, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

_**"** _ _**Bien. Las lágrimas son buenas. Alexander Anderson dijo que los monstruos no lloran"** _

Pero aun cuando el pensamiento se le ocurrió a Seras, ella se dio un sombrío recordatorio de su estado vampírico. Tal vez fue porque el pesar impregnado su ser, o porque ella acababa de comer. Cualquiera sea la razón, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Seras, eran lágrimas de sangre.

_**"** _ _**Tenía una vida. Era una persona"** _

Él había sido humano, incluso si un matón, él todavía era humano. Seras lo podía sentir en su interior, al igual que ella todavía podía saborear su sangre en sus labios. Un fragmento de su alma, se transfirió a través de la sangre aferrándose a ella como una mancha de suciedad.

Seras había mantenido el alma, casi como una llama, oculto en una jaula dentro de ella, tratando de fingir que no existía, pero a medida que las horas se prolongaban ella no podía negar su presencia por más tiempo. Poco a poco abrió la jaula y miró a la pequeña llama.

La vida de Rick moraba en esas llamas. Pedacitos y trozos de la mayor parte de su alma que había residido en el ghoul. Seras miro con cautela la llama, dibujado por una curiosidad morbosa para aprender más sobre el hombre al que había matado.

Era como sus recuerdos, experiencias y su identidad se volvió en una parte de ella. La llama se hizo más grande, ya que se alimentaba de ella, entrelazándose con su propia alma. Seras no tuvo tiempo para luchar cuando sintió de pronto tirada a un torrente de fuego.

El fuego no quema, pero en lugar de estallar en cientos de chispas, se extendió a lo largo de su conciencia como un virus. Recuerdos que no eran los suyos grabados al fuego de su mente, ella recordaba el sabor de ron favorito de Rick como si fuera el suyo, la sensación de pérdida que había sentido en la caída de Londres, sí, Rick era de Londres, y el horror absoluto que había sentido que llevaba hasta el momento de su muerte.

Al principio Seras pensó que nunca sería capaz de luchar contra el fuego, pero fue sólo un fragmento tomado de la sangre de Rick, y las chispas comenzaron a parpadear de la existencia. Seras había ganado la batalla antes de que el se había dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba luchando. Esto simplemente había sido el eco de un alma aun tenerlo luchando, y luchando dentro de ella, a diferencia de Pip, le hizo darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería controlar un alma dispuesta completa.

-Él hace que parezca tan fácil- Seras dijo en voz alta. Su amo nunca creó necrófagos. Los llevó todo dentro de él, sin embargo, hizo que pareciera tan simple como comer alimentos. Tal vez él se había dejado que las llamas lo consuman. Tal vez Drácula había permitido ahogarse en un mar de almas, hasta que sólo quedó la criatura Alucard.

Como las chispas de la memoria de Rick comenzaron a desaparecer para siempre, Seras dio vida a unos pocos, recordando su objetivo de aprender lo más que pudiera sobre el muerto.

Él era de Londres, que había aprendido. La vida de Rick había sido simple, pero feliz, llena a las obras de construcción manual con la cerveza de vez en cuando con los amigos y las noches borracho con una chica encantadora, que era diferente cada noche, para pasar el tiempo. Entonces esos amigos habían sido asesinados por los nazis y Rick había quedado sin hogar, sin dinero y un extraño en el pueblo de Cheddar. Eso fue hasta que conoció el tuerto.

_**"** _ _**¿Quién?"** _

Seras tuvo una visión momentánea de una sombra. Ella sólo veía su rostro. El hombre no era tuerto, pero en cambio tenía un ojo bueno, y un ojo monstruoso. Aun sabiendo que era sólo un recuerdo, Seras sintió todo el sentido de su ser superado por el miedo ante la visión del hombre. Era el tipo de miedo que alguien tenía cuando pensaba que su vida estaba a punto de terminar, tal y como está viendo una fuerza imparable hacer algo indescriptible. ¿Pero era el temor de Rick, o suya?

La chispa murió, junto con muchos otros, pero Seras no lo permitió. Buscó desesperadamente lo más profundo de su alma para más restos de Rick y más información sobre el hombre con el ojo horripilante.

Había uno, desvaneciendo con cada segundo. Sin dudarlo un instante Seras hundió a sí misma en la memoria, sin saber qué esperar.

Imágenes y formas borrosas como si a través de un sueño. Seras no vio el tuerto, o Rick, pero ella escucho la voz de Rick.

-Mierda, ¿Teddy era un cobre?- Ella no, lo dijo Rick. Incluso en la memoria Seras casi se había perdido su identidad.

-Su nombre es Jacobo, y el Cíclope realmente obtuvo el número de él. Pero él no chillo hasta que amenazó a su familia-

-Así que ¿el no va a matarlos?-

-Realmente eres un idiota, Rick. Están en ese edificio basura de apartamentos en la parte este de la ciudad. El Ciclope quiere que nosotros le ágamos ver antes de que los matemos-

-Maldita sea…-

La voz se desvaneció, pero una imagen brilló para Seras. Fue un producto de la imaginación de Rick, una imagen espantosa de la sangre y el dolor como Teddy fue atormentado y paralizado por el cíclope. Mientras se sumió de nuevo en la realidad, de alguna manera Seras sabía que la imaginación de Rick estaba lejos de ser una exageración. Se tomó un momento para recuperarse de su terrible experiencia. Mientras que ella no podía decir cómo, Seras estaba absolutamente segura de que el fragmento del alma de Rick había sido borrado de la existencia.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la vitrina mientras reflexionaba sobre la memoria. Una familia estaba en peligro, y sólo ella lo sabía. Esta era su oportunidad para salvar una vida, para compensar la que ella había tomado.

_**"** _ _**¡Espera! Eso no está bien…"** _

Seras no estaba salvando esta familia para compensar por matar. No funciona de esa manera. Una vida no es igual a otra. Ese tipo de lógica es... ¿monstruosa? Seras iba a salvar a esta familia, ya que era lo correcto de hacer.

Incluso, mientras ella se incorporaba con un propósito renovado, una parte de Seras la sentía cuestionada. ¿Iba a su ayuda para ayudarlos, o para aliviar su culpa?


	47. Iscariote

 

-¿Ellos lo saben?-

-No en lo absoluto…-

-Tontos-

Heinkel podía imaginarse la sonrisa de Makube de vuelta en el Vaticano. Ella sacó su último cigarrillo, tomo una inhalación profunda antes de hacer la pregunta que había estado temiendo saber la respuesta.

-¿Qué tan malo es?-

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Heinkel siguió caminando por el bosque, después de haber dejado el helicóptero millas atrás. El sol poniente casi perforó a través del follaje de arriba. Ella apresuro su ritmo, con ganas de llegar al puerto al anochecer.

-¿Jefe Makube?- Heinkel preguntó de nuevo. Se preguntó brevemente si el teléfono satelital que había tomado de Hellsing estaba funcionando mal.

_**"** _ _**No. Eso coronel Parker puede ser un tonto, pero el equipo de Hellsing es superior de línea"** _

-Peor de lo que piensas- Makube finalmente dijo -Iscariote, como entidad, apenas se puede decirse que existe-

_**"** _ _**Maldita Sea!"** _

Heinkel hiso una mueca, el cigarrillo cayó de su boca al suelo. Por enésima vez deseó que pudieran haberle reparado su boca cuando la hicieron un regenerador.

-En el tiempo que has estado ausente, la orden de Calatrava La Nueva se ha suprimido por completo, y como tu sabe la orden de San Esteban fue completamente aniquilado en Londres- La voz de Makube se llenó de desprecio. –El Obispo restante lucho sobre lo que queda de Iscariote como buitre que se alimenta de un cadáver. Ellos no tienen ningún respeto por nuestra santa causa, sino que simplemente buscan satisfacer su propia ambición de poder. Hace días Mere tentó con mi vida-

-Yo debería haber estado allí- Heinkel interrumpió. Ella no tenía ningún interés en el cumplimiento del engaño de Makube durante el último mes y medio. Apenas se había sentido como el viejo Hellsing que ella había luchado. Sin Seras, Integra o Alucard como dignos adversarios, Heinkel se había dejado a luchar con débiles y bromistas. Ella podría haber matado fácilmente al nuevo jefe de Hellsing en un instante, pero eso habría hecho a la organización un favor.

-Los traidores se trataron, aunque voy a llevar una cicatriz como recordatorio permanente del ataque. Servirá como una advertencia a cualquier otro que crea que me puede atravesar- No hay duda de que haría Makube parecer más viejo también. El hombre elegido para reconstruir Iscariote de la ruina era más que veinte, sin duda, por la que muchos creyeron que podían arrebatar el control de él. Makube mismo había comentado cómo dirigir una organización desde una edad temprana, con sus propios aliados que buscan su muerte, que una vez fue la carga de Integra.

-Y tú, Heinkel- Makube continuó -Has conseguido acabar con los últimos de Millenium, todo sin que nos cueste más paladines preciosos. Esta victoria le mostrará a la iglesia que tengo la situación bajo control-

-Si no fuera por la ayuda de Hellsing, Millenium podría haber aniquilado a Iscariote- Heinkel aprecio la ironía. Heinkel no podía esperar a cazar a todos los nazis a la vez, no cuando podían escurrirse fuera y alrededor de las cuevas comos los bichos. Hellsing les había forzado a una batalla. Makube había tomado un gran riesgo al enviar a su mejor agente para infiltrarse en su enemigo, pero se había asegurado el futuro de Iscariote

-Hay algo más, jefe-

-Hm?-

-Nuestro... aliado en Hellsing me pasó un mensaje antes de irme- Heinkel saco de su bolsillo el trozo de papel con la nota apresuradamente garrapateado.

-¿Qué dice?-

Heinkel vaciló. Tan pronto como ella le dijo al jefe, la decisión estaría en sus manos. Pero su deber como soldado era de informarle, y ella ya había empezado.

-Seras está en Cheddar-

Una vez más Heinkel fue recibida con solamente estática por teléfono antes de que Makube hable.

-Esto no cambia nada- Él dijo rotundamente, -Regresa como lo planeado-

-Cheddar no está lejos de aquí- Heinkel trató de sonar respetuosa, pero su ira se filtraba. Ella había sabido lo que Makube iba a decir, pero no la hacía sentir más tranquila. -Podría volver al puerto y armarme, tomar unos paladines y cazarla-

-¿Tomar unos paladines?- Makube parecía que acababa de oír una broma. -¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantos paladines aún viven después de Londres? ¿Sabes cuántos siguen siendo leales a mí? Por supuesto que no-

-Pero ahora es la oportunidad, Jefe. Tenemos que demostrar al mundo que Iscariote todavía tiene el control- La razón por la cual Heinkel había aceptado esta misión fue por la oportunidad de luchar con Seras Victoria.

-¿Me tomas por tonto? Esto es personal, Heinkel- Severamente Makube respondió -La arrogancia de Maxwell fue lo que casi destruye Iscariote. No voy a dejar que el suyo nos cueste la única oportunidad que tenemos para reconstruirla-

La idea de ser comparado con Maxwell pacifico a Heinkel. La palabra de cómo Maxwell se había preocupado más acerca de ser llamado arzobispo que el bienestar de su cruzada, que se había extendido por todo Iscariote. El orgullo era el mayor de los pecados, y Heinkel sabía que no debía sucumbir a ello.

-No voy a escuchar nada más de esto- Makube duramente dijo. -Ahora, ¿Qué tan lejos estas de nuestro puerto?-

-Acabo de pasar Emsworth Harbour - Heinkel dijo de mala gana. -Debería estar de vuelta maña en el Vaticano-

-Bueno, espero ver a entonces- El tono de Makube fue una vez más amistoso -Dios este contigo-

-Y usted, Jefe Makube-

Cuando la línea se cortó, Heinkel golpeó el árbol más cercano a ella. La fractura de la corteza, algo de ellos cavaron en su piel, pero ella ignoró el dolor punzante. Recordaba vívidamente cómo el Padre Anderson había dicho a ella y Yumie que Seras Victoria podía ganarles. Entonces Alucard había matado al Padre Anderson. No estaba bien. A Heinkel le habían enseñado durante toda su vida que un guerrero santo triunfa sobre el hereje y el demonio. Alucard nunca debería haber derrotado a Anderson, y al matar a Seras Victoria, Heinkel haría incluso el equilibrio y lo vengaría.

-Las órdenes son órdenes...- Heinkel se dijo para sí misma. Aun así, ¿Anderson no había desobedecido las órdenes de Maxwell cuando las creyó que eran incorrectas? Contempló el dilema en silencio durante varios minutos.

Finalmente el sol se oculto en el horizonte, dejando a Heinkel en la oscuridad, ella salió del bosque al puerto Iscariote. El puerto había existido dentro de Gran Bretaña desde antes del nacimiento de Heinkel, actuando como un enclave oculto para las fuerzas Iscariote. Esto les permitió reabastecerse, reagruparse y, Heinkel y muchos paladines se habían visto obligados a retirarse de Londres. Se suponía que debía aparentar como un pequeño pueblo, aislado a cualquiera que tropiece con él. Sin embargo, la población de la ciudad de poco más de un centenar había sido leal a Iscariote y el Vaticano durante generaciones.

_**"** _ _**¿Dónde está el vigilante?"** _

Ella debería haber sido contactada ahora. En todas las horas del día, un vigilante era enviado cerca del bosque, para advertir a los habitantes de los recién llegados. Sin embargo, la orilla del puerto parecía abandonado, y extrañamente tranquilo.

_**"** _ _**¿Podrían haber abandonado sus puestos?"** _

Iscariote había estado rompiendo a pedazos, pero muchas de las residencias del puerto Vivian aquí de forma permanente. Comenzaron a formarse familias, hicieron raíces y llevaron una vida normal, aparte de sus funciones ocasionales de Iscariote. ¿Qué mejor manera que aparentar como una ciudad ordinaria, y llevar vidas normales? Incluso si se hubieran desilusionado con la causa de Iscariote, tenían otro lugar a adonde ir.

Heinkel estaba empezando a sentir ojos invisibles observando sus movimientos. Ella dio un paso hacia las principales calles de la ciudad para ver un sinnúmero de ventanas rotas, puertas rotas y manchas de sangre. Una batalla se había producido, y, a juzgar por los daños había sido reciente.

Heinkel empujó con calma la puerta de una tienda. Una campana junto a la puerta interrumpió el silencio mientras entraba. Ella parpadeo por las luces de la tienda que reflejaba por cristales rotos, y los escombros esparcidos por el suelo. Con calma, consciente de las grotescas figuras emergentes en las calles, Heinkel escogió su marca favorita de cigarrillos de detrás del mostrador antes de salir a la calle.

Lo que quedaba de los habitantes del puerto esperaron a que ella saliera. Decenas de demonios y vampiros se bajaban de los techos, se arrastraban desde escondites oscuros e incluso dieron un paso adelante de la tienda a sus espaldas. Cada vía de escape estaba bloqueada, los ojos de los vampiros estaban iluminados con hambre. Muchos de ellos todavía tenían la misma ropa que habrían llevado en la ciudad, aunque degastada y rota de su lucha final como mortales. Se veían menos que humanos, inclinándose hacia delante, listo para saltar como animales hambrientos.

_**"** _ _**Algo los está frenando"** _

Las sospechas de Heinkel se confirmaron cuando un anciano salió de la multitud. Su traje bien cuidado y la postura erguida fuertemente contrastando la apariencia de animales como sus seguidores. Heinkel habría dudado de su vampirismo, si no fuera por sus ojos rojos y colmillos evidentes que muestra a través de su sonrisa.

-He estado esperando tu llegada, la señorita Wolfe- Dijo. –Casi había pensado que Iscariote había abandonado este lugar, dado lo mal que se defendieron-

Heinkel no dijo nada. Dada la agitación en Iscariote, muchos de los paladines que estaban establecidos probablemente se habían visto obligados a regresar al Vaticano.

-Debo pedir disculpas por los modales de mis compañeros- El vampiro hizo un gesto a sus hermanos de tipo animal. -Recientemente se convirtieron, y muy dispuestos a probar sangre-

La réplica de Heinkel era una mirada de interés leve, sin molestarse siquiera en alcanzar sus armas. Ella se centró en la evaluación de los enemigos. La mayoría de sus oponentes eran ghouls, pero Heinkel conto al menos una docena de vampiros. Ninguno de ellos armados, pero tenía la sensación de que preferirían desgarrarla con sus propias manos.

-Mi nombre es Sérifos- el vampiro sonrió, -Tal vez hayas oído hablar de mí-

-Nunca-

-Hm, así ha sido hace muchos años- La sonrisa de Sérifos cayó. -El punto es, sé quién eres, _regenerador-_ Sérifos dijo la palabra con pesar. -Los residentes de esta ciudad estaban más que dispuestos a decirme todo sobre ti, una vez que habían sido relevados de su humanidad-

Heinkel agarro uno de los cigarrillos del bolsillo, casualmente encenderlo y tomar una larga inhalación. Era un truco que había adoptado por ver a Integra Hellsing. Actual casual frente a tu enemigo y son más propensos a cometer un error. Enemigo o no, Heinkel no era tan orgullosa para no ir a aprender.

-¿Lo qué vas a decirme, ya sea ahora o después que te convierta, es donde puedo encontrar el vampiro Hellsing Seras Victoria?-

Heinkel levantó una ceja. Eso fue inesperado.

-No sé lo que quieres con Seras Victoria- Ella sostuvo el cigarrillo encendido en una mano, la otra alcanzando lentamente a su pistola. -Pero si piensas que voy a decirte algo monstruo, estás muy equivocado-

-No esperaba menos-

Heinkel miró a un grupo de tres vampiros acercándose hacia ella desde la izquierda. En realidad eran babosos como perros a punto de comer. Ella encendió el cigarrillo en su dirección.

El segundo se cayó al suelo, ellos cargados.


	48. Recuerdos de Sangre

 

Podía oler la sangre.

Incluso una cuadra de distancia, desde un único apartamento en el quinto piso, Seras podía oler la sangre. Bastaba que alguien debe haber sido asesinado.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando vio las luces intermitentes azules de los coches de los policía fuera del edificio.

_**"** _ _**¿Qué pasa si llego demasiado tarde?"** _

Seras estaba tomando un gran riesgo al venir aquí. La lógica dictaba que ella debe irse y dejar que la policía lo maneje, pero entonces recordó la imagen de forma lisiado de James al ser torturado por el Cíclope, y ella sabía que no podía alejarse de esto.

Era bastante fácil colarse en uno de los vehículos policiales aparcados bajo el amparo de la oscuridad y robar un uniforme extra. Fue en contra del reglamento para mantener un uniforme extra, pero Seras había recordado un montón de oficiales que lo hacían de todos modos. Ella se retiró a un callejón y cambio su ropa manchada de sangre, con la nieve limpiando la suciedad y la sangre todavía apelmazada en su cuerpo. El frío del invierno no tuvo efecto en ella, y en pocos minutos estaba limpia y equipada con un uniforme de policía.

Tuvo suerte, que le sentaba como un guante. Se sentía extraña ser Seras la chica policía de nuevo. El futuro parecía tan prometedor en ese entonces, con sus amigos a su lado y una excitante vida luchando contra la delincuencia delante de ella. Seras iba a ser la heroína de su propia historia. Poco más de un año después, y ahora había regresado a Cheddar, un asesino en la clandestinidad.

Ella con confianza entró en el edificio de apartamentos, como si nunca ella había dejado la fuerza en primer lugar. Entre al edificio tranquilamente, y con su uniforme nadie la detuvo para interrogarla mientras entraba en el ascensor.

Quinto piso, eso es lo que sus sentidos le decían. Ya sea un instinto vampírico desconocido, una memoria residual de Rick o simplemente su agudo sentido del olfato, ella no podía decirlo. Mientras el ascensor acendia, Seras se preparó para lo peor.

_**"** _ _**Si están muertos... no hay nada que hubieramos podido hacer para salvarlos"** _

Eso es lo que pip le habría dicho, o tal vez Integra. Si Seras tenía a alguien algún deje ella podía contar con la comodidad, eso es lo que le decían.

Preparada mentalmente, Seras salió del ascensor del quinto piso, e inmediatamente chocó con un de policía corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Ay!- El exclamó mientras cayo al suelo. Al principio parecía enfadado, pero al orientarse y al ver Seras su rostro adquirió un ligero rubor. -Um, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, lo siento- Seras se disculpó mientras lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Dio un vistazo a su placa, leyendo DC Crowley, y también espero que el policía no baya a pedirle su identificación.

-¿Estás aquí para ayudar con la búsqueda?-

-Así es- Seras mintió.

_**"** _ _**Tal vez no todos están muertos"** _

-Pero los detalles son vagos en mi camino hasta aquí- continuó. -¿A quien estamos buscando?-

-Detective Inspector Hastings fue secuestrado hace una hora- dijo Crowley -Los testigos dicen que fue secuestrado por el Cíclope, y el hijo de James también estaba allí-

-¿¡Anthony fue secuestrado!?-

Seras solo lo había visto por la mañana de este día. De repente, se imaginó el anciano siendo torturado de la misma manera que James le habían hecho.

-Sí, y tenemos que ayudar con la búsqueda- Crowley comenzó a jalar a Seras de nuevo en el ascensor.

-Espera- Seras libero su brazo de la mano de Crowley. El policía la miró con confusión.

-Quiero decir- Seras se sorprendió de lo hábil que se había vuelto en mentir. -El SOCO me envió de respaldo de seguridad aquí, para ver la escena del crimen-

-¿Riley te envió?- Crowley miró a Seras sospechosamente.

Riley. ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena familiar? Seras recordó la reunión con la jefa de forense un par de veces. Ella había sido muy amiga de Hastings, pero ella y Seras nunca tuvieron el tiempo para conocerse mejor.

-No sé su nombre- Seras mintió de nuevo como fingiendo al pensar. -Ella era una señora con el pelo gris. Me encontré con ella justo cuando llegué aquí-

-Eh, bueno- El hizo una pausa para pensar. -Siento como si te hubiera visto antes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Valerie- Fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente. -Valerie Clark. Soy un graduado reciente, creo que es posible que hubieramos conocido en la academia-

Eso no era del todo una mentira. Crowley debe estar cerca de su año de graduación así que debe haber visto uno al otro antes. Aún así, no se habrían conocido personalmente. Todos los graduados que Seras había hecho amistad murieron en la parroquia hace un año.-"Valerie Clark- Se reconoció en la voz del policía.

_**"** _ _**No debe haber reconocimiento"** _

-¿Hay algo malo?- Preguntó Seras.

-No, no- el policía dijo rápidamente mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor. -Sigue adelante y protege la escena del crimen, Valerie-

A continuación, las puertas se cerraron y Seras dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

_**"** _ _**Tengo la sensación de que no compró mi historia"** _

Eso significaba que Seras tenía menos tiempo. Tal vez podría haber ayudado más con la búsqueda de Anthony, pero todavía se sentía atraída por encontrar la fuente de la sangre. Era como si algo en este piso la estaba llamandola...

Incluso sin la cinta de la policía envuelto alrededor de la puerta, Seras podría haber encontrado la escena del crimen, simplemente por el olor de la muerte. Ella respiró hondo antes de entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus viejos instintos de policía patearon. Recordó tratando de jugar a los detectives en la escena del crimen, con la esperanza de impresionar a Anthony con sus puntos de vista.

_**"** _ _**Claros signos de una lucha"** _

Platos destrozados y los alimentos a medio comer cubrían el suelo. Era claro que los forenses ya habían echado un vistazo a la escena del crimen, con azulejos numerados colocados en varios puntos de interés. Los cuerpos se lo habían llevado también, sin duda, también por el fúnebres y reemplazado con trazos de tiza. No hay cantidad de lavado eliminando las manchas de sangre de la alfombra.

Seras se arrodilló a un charco de sangre a sus pies, fue esta sangre que inexplicablemente la estaba atrayéndola aquí. Podía sentir los restos de un alma en esta sala, como atrapado por un gran trauma, esperando que alguien pudiera contar su historia también.

Esperando a Seras.

Seras no estaba segura de lo que estaba buscando. ¿Una pista sobre por qué el Cíclope asustaba tanto? ¿Una pista de donde habían llevado a Anthony? Tal vez esto era todo un elaborado truco de su imaginación que estaba jugando para tener una razón para alimentarse.

Cualquiera sea la razón, Seras puso su mano en el centro de la mancha de sangre, y comenzó a absorber la sangre. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio ya que los recuerdos la golpearon como un balde de agua fría.

Casi inmediatamente Seras estaba abrumada por un sentimiento de temor y miedo que la consumía. Ninguna cantidad de sangre que valiera la pena para lo que estaba a punto de ver. La habitación cambio ante sus ojos, una horrible visión que abarca su vista. Seras trató de defenderse, para regresar a la realidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_**"** _ _**No. Yo no quiero ver esto. Cambie de opinión! No me hagas ver esto!"** _

Luchó contra la memoria, deseando poder deshacer su elección. Formas oscuras comenzaron a tomar forma en la mente de Seras, mientras se dibujaban a través del tiempo, en una historia que se quemaba en la sangre y en el horror. Una historia que fue dolorosamente familiar.

_**"** _ _**¡No! Dios, no! Por favor no!"** _

¿Fueron los sus pensamientos, o los de James? Seras yacía de repente de su lado, ella todavía estaba en la misma habitación, pero el sol estaba ahora, la habitación ya no estaba vacía y ya no era Seras.

-No... no lo hagas- Ella le rogó. Se estaba muriendo, ella podía sentirlo. Había sido apuñalada en el estómago y un charco de sangre ya se estaba formando a su alrededor. Era una herida mortal.

_**"** _ _**Mortal... Sí, soy mortal ahora..."** _

Podía ver a su esposa... la esposa de James en rodillas delante de ella. Una pistola en la cabeza, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. James quería acercarse a ella para decirle que todo iba a estar bien con desesperación.

-Me lo prometiste...- Seras apenas era consciente de las palabras que salen de su boca. -Te perdono...-

-Has un montón de promesas- El hombre con su esposa dijo. No podrás mantener a ninguna-

El último instante final de James estaban llenos de culpa, y que la culpa resonó a través de Seras. Ella... él había traicionado todo lo que creía, ayudó a este monstruo todo por la falsa promesa de que su familia estaría a salvo.

Seras quería gritar y gritar como el Cíclope le disparó a su esposa, pero todo lo que se le escapó fue un sollozo lamentable. Lo único que ella podía hacer era yacer allí en su lado y ver los acontecimientos sombríos desarrollarse.

_**"** _ _**No... ¿Por qué sé lo que va a ocurrir a continuación..."** _

El Cíclope tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, completamente ajeno a la sangre salpicada en su chaqueta.

-Tienes una mujer muy bonita, ¿alguna vez te dijeron eso?- El miró lo indefenso que estaba James.

_**"** _ _**No... No de nuevo..."** _

El rostro del Cíclope. Esos ojos... uno de ellos era humano, aunque llena de un deseo desquiciado. El otro era un agujero sangriento, como si hubiera sido apuñalado por un tenedor hace años. Era un rostro que Seras había visto hace una vida.

_**"** _ _**Se supone que debes estar muerto... Anthony dijo que estabas muerto..."** _

Cuando el cíclope miró a los ojos de James, él bien podría haber estado hablando con Seras.

-Mira lo que puedo hacer. Mira lo indefenso que estas, una vez más- Sus palabras no dichas se burlaba.

Todos estos años en el orfanato, la formación para ser un oficial de policía, lucha contra monstruos para Hellsing e incluso perder su humanidad. Nada de eso importaba en este momento. En este momento Seras estaba indefensa de nuevo, incapaz de moverse mientras miraba al Ciclope arrancar la camisa del cadáver.

-Ella aún está caliente- El se rió.

Seras ya no era James. Seras era una niña indefensa de nuevo, obligada a ver la sangre, como el monstruo hizo cosas horribles al cuerpo de su madre.

Ella y James querían lo mismo. Querían apartar la mirada, cerrar los ojos, simplemente morir sin mantener la mirada en el Ciclope profanando a su ser querido. Ellos vieron la mirada de éxtasis del hombre mientras cometió la atrocidad, disfrutando de su dolor. Después de un tiempo mirando este horror, James finalmente murió, pero Seras no tuvo esa misericordia. La visión se desvaneció pero la memoria se quedó, una mezcla de momentos horribles de James y recuerdos que Seras siempre había tratado de olvidar. Habían sido traídos de vuelta a la superficie que dominaba cada pensamiento que Seras tenía.

_**"** _ _**Se supone que debe estar muerto..."** _

_**"** _ _**Anthony dijo que fueron acecinados..."** _

Vagamente Seras era consciente de que alguien trataba de traerla a la realidad. Lentamente la realidad se reformó alrededor de ella, y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola en esta habitación.

-Maldita sea, Seras, háblame!- Una señora casi gritó agitando a Seras. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?-

Riley... era amiga de Anthony. Seras vio al policía de antes de pie en la habitación, con su pistola desfundada. El policía estaba tratando de ocultar su miedo detrás de una máscara de determinación. Estaba claro que no había caído en la mentira de Seras.

-Está vivo...- Seras dijo en estado de shock. El cíclope era el mismo hombre que había matado a sus padres. Ella apenas reconocía la presencia de Riley. Su rostro estaba empapado de... levanto su mano lentamente... sangre. Lágrimas de sangre cubrían su rostro.

-Está vivo- Ella repitió, al recuperar sus sentidos. Ella se puso de pie, empujo a Riley al suelo. Seras ignoro la pistola de Crowley apuntandole desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Ese bastardo ha estado vivo todo este tiempo...- Ella apretó los puños. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, goteando al suelo. La tristeza y la impotencia de Seras se convirtió en rabia. Era una rabia más allá de lo que jamás había experimentado. Era una ira que enterró toda su identidad bajo el deseo de venganza. La moral, las amistades y la caridad no tenían sentido si podía hacer que el cíclope sufriera. Se impregnó en cada pulgada de su ser. Seras no podía respirar, no podía pensar, ni siquiera podía estar contenedlo dentro de ella.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el techo y lanzó su furia en un grito impío. Todo el dolor de ser impotente, de tener su vida arrancada se apoderó de ella. Podía ver a Riley y Crowley huir de la habitación con los muebles tirándolos, los vidrios rompiéndose y el edificio parecía temblar. Siguió gritando, dejando que la ira la consuma.

Finalmente se detuvo y la zona quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Seras estaba empapada de sangre, sus ojos miraban por la ventana rota del apartamento de la ciudad. Una gran tormenta se avecinaba, como el mundo mismo compartiera el dolor de Seras.

-Voy a encontrarte- Dijo Seras. -Voy a encontrarte y te are desear estar muerto-


	49. Solución Creativa

 

_**"** _ _**Balas"** _

La sola palabra fue su único pensamiento como Heinkel se agachó debajo de un ataque de garras letales, disparando una ronda en la cabeza de los vampiros.

_**"** _ _**Me estoy quedando sin balas"** _

Incluso si cada tiro mató a un vampiro, ella simplemente no tenía suficientes balas para matar a todos. Toda la ciudad se había convertido en vampiros y demonios, y su carga se inmutaba por los cuerpos de sus camaradas.

Tres más se abalanzaron hacia ella desde diferentes direcciones. Ella disparó a uno, y una vampiresa la apuñaló con un cuchillo, Heinkel hábilmente dio un paso atrás, empujándola hacia adelante en el tercer atacante. Ellos se derrumbaron en un montón, su ira se volvió el uno al otro.

_**"** _ _**Estos vampiros son jóvenes, y desorganizados. Apenas una amenaza"** _

Pero habia muchos de ellos. Una oleada de vampiros salieron a las calles hacia Heinkel, y dándose cuenta de que estaría rodeada, ella saltó a un edificio de oficinas cercano. Al menos se verían obligados a un área más pequeña.

Mientras corría por el pasillo, podía ver la calle a través de las ventanas y la puerta abierta. Una horda de vampiros y demonios se estrellaron a través del cristal mientras subían unos sobre otros, clamándola a devorarla. Sin embargo, a través de él todo lo que vio a su amo, Sérifos como él se hacía llamar, apoyado en un bastón con aire de suficiencia.

Heinkel no necesitaba comprobar sus pistolas. A partir del peso ella sabía que había sólo tres tiros para cada uno. Con el tiempo y la disminución de munición, se le ocurrió un plan.

-Ay estas, paladín!-

Una vampiresa carga a través de los paneles de yeso y cubrió a Heinkel al suelo. Un ex residente de esta ciudad, quien una vez han tenido el honor de conocer a Heinkel, ahora clamaba por su sangre. Ella se echó hacia atrás la cabeza, los dientes como barrotes sólo para que el cañón de un arma se metiera en su boca.

Heinkel no tenía una frase ingeniosa para ver al vampiro. No tuvo tiempo. Un momento después había utilizado una de sus últimas balas para hacer estallar la cabeza limpiamente de sus agresores, y al ponerse en pie ella vio la horda que se aproximaba, estaban a meros pies delante y ahora detrás de ella.

Es bueno que el vampiro había dejado abierto una tercera vía.

Heinkel se arrastró a través de la pared rota, lo que la llevo a una habitación con varios cubículos desplegables a lo largo. Sólo unos pocos demonios vagaban alrededor, sus camisas blancas de gran tamaño manchadas de sangre. Heinkel gastó otras cuatro balas en antiguos ocupantes de la oficina antes de tomar segundos preciosos para buscar en la habitación.

Ella se acerco a una pared aparentemente vacía en la oficina, poniendo su oído contra la pared y golpeándola. No, era sólido aquí. Otro golpe, todavía sólido. Cada vez era más difícil de enfocar con el rugido de la horda acercandose cada vez más cerca.

_**"** _ _**¡Ya está!"** _

Un cuarto oculto detrás de la pared. En su anterior visita a un agente tenía fuera de ayuda de nadie lo mencionara, y ahora Heinkel había encontrado el arma trastero de la ciudad. Sin duda, un interruptor oculto o comando abrirían la puerta, pero como Heinkel vio a los muertos redondeo de la esquina hacia ella, sabía que no tenía tiempo. Ella apoyó su mano y golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

La piedra se rompió, junto con algo en la mano, pero se las arregló para hacer un agujero lo suficientemente pequeño como para que se arrastra a dentro. Heinkel se estremeció cuando los huesos de la mano se reajustaron a sí mismos, dejan de lado que los músculos y los nervios se rompieran es su lugar. Nadie dijo que ser un regenerador sería indoloro.

-Maldición- Ella juró mientras examinaba la habitación.

Sin duda, la gente del pueblo se había dirigido a este mismo cuarto cuando Sérifos ataco. Los numerosos estantes y bastidores estaban vacíos, desprovistos de armas de fuego y munición. Todo lo que quedaba era una pila de explosivos, tal vez destinado a ser utilizado como último recurso final, y quitarse sus propias vidas en lugar de unirse a los no-muertos.

Heinkel miró de nuevo a la habitación anterior, viendo toda la gente del pueblo con la descomposición de la piel y heridas fatales, ahora detrás de ella. Es evidente que no había funcionado.

Ella pensó por un momento de hacer eso. Recordo a los paladines que habían cargadas en horda de Alucard con explosivos atados a su pecho, dando su vida en una pelea que estaban condenados a perder.

_**"** _ _**Aún no. Yo no voy a morir aquí"** _

Heinkel todavía tenía una bala. Una bala contra el ejército de muertos que le cortaban su escape. Estaban acercándose a ella ahora. Sólo había una opción que quedaba.; una solución creativa que tuvo la probabilidad de que muriera.

Heinkel rápidamente encontró un detonador temporizado, atado a la gran pila de explosivos y comenzó un conteo hacia atrás. Treinta segundos sería suficiente.

La explosión sería lo suficientemente grande como para nivelar el edificio... y algo más. Heinkel tenía que asegurarse de que ella no estaría aquí cuando eso sucedió. Se arrastró por el agujero en la pared, si podía alejarse antes...

Demasiado tarde. Le agarraron incluso antes de que ella recuperara el equilibrio.

Ella gritó cuando alguien mordió su brazo, entonces alguien más le mordió su pierna. Agarraron sus extremidades, sujetándola al suelo, ya que comenzó a roer en ella.

Heinkel se dio cuenta con horror que estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad en los brazos. El dolor rayo fue reemplazado por adormecimiento mientras sus nervios estaban destrozados. En una oleada desesperada de energía se retorció su cuerpo, balanceando los brazos que cojeaban a ellos.

Tomo un respiro sólo de momento. Fue un momento para que ella mirara hacia atrás en la sala de armas, y vio la cuenta llegar a su fin. Fue un momento para cobrarse sobre la multitud y el barril a través de la ventana más cercana. Fue un momento para que ella se prepare, como un infierno en llamas la rodeaba, haciéndola girar violentamente por el aire mientras su cuerpo se quemo.

Fue un momento que ella cayó al suelo con violencia, quedándose inerte en el suelo cuando se desmayó.

Pasó el tiempo, pero Heinkel no podía decircuanto. Ella yacía donde había caído, lo que obligó a sus ojos a abrirse lentamente.

Formas y sombras. Eso es todo lo que vio.

Los sentidos de Heinkel fueron enterrados debajo de una niebla como ella recuperó la conciencia. El crujido de llamas sonaba millas de distancia. Las voces que escuchó fueron distorsionadas incomprensibles, y lo poco de aire que lleno el humo podía respirar bien, y podría haber sido liquidada.

-Búsquenla en las ruinas- Una voz gritó. Una voz humana... o uno disfrazado hábilmente como tal. -¡Encuéntrala!-

No, no es humano. Sérifos. Las figuras se unieron a más vampiros. ¿Cuántos monstruos Sérifos tiene a su disposición? A medida que se movían entre los restos humeantes, se levantaban montones de escombros, buscándola debajo de las varias ruinas, ignorando las súplicas de otros sobrevivientes. Todo el bloque había sido nivelado, con nada más que edificios y montones de ceniza rotos para marcar esta parte de la ciudad. Heinkel habría sonreído ante la devastación que había interpuesto al ejército de Sérifos.

En cambio, se ahogó en un grito de dolor mientras sus sentidos regresaron. Podía sentir su piel regenerandose, nervios enredose de nuevo juntos y todos los huesos rotos de nuevo en su lugar. Todo su cuerpo fue violentamente regenerándose, ignorando el dolor que estaba causando. Ella se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que sangró, que Heinkel recordó las palabras de Makube.

_**"** _ _**Pues tengo por cierto que el sufrimiento del tiempo presente no son comparables con la gloria que ha de ser revelada"** _

Las meras palabras, Heinkel había pensado. Pero esas palabras se habían convertido en un refugio para Heinkel desde que se convirtió un regenerador. Makube debe haber sabido lo doloroso que sería. El hecho de que el Padre Anderson debe haber pasado por todo esto... que Heinkel nunca había conocido.

-¡La encontré!- alguien gritó por de atrás.

Heinkel sintió las manos su agarre por sus ropas desgarradas mientras era arrastrada sin miramientos por el suelo. Su cuerpo, que aún se recuperaba, se negó a obedecer sus órdenes.

_**"** _ _**Mi pistola..."** _

Al lado de un fuego, media oculta bajo un pedazo de escombro brilló una de las armas de Heinkel. Se obligó a moverse, se las arregló para liberarse del vampiro, rodando al suelo.

-Hey- Él gruñó mientras la cogió de nuevo, sin dejar de arrastrarla hacia su amo. Sólo que ahora, ella tenía el arma, oculta dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Iscariote todavía tiene sus héroes, ya veo- Sérifos reflexionó, mientras ella era llevada hacia él. -Cómo voy a disfrutar de tomar uno de ellos y alejarlo-

Solo había una bala. Una bala en una de sus dos armas, lo que significa que una de sus pistolas estaba vacía. ¿Cuál era? Heinkel hizo una mueca al sentir su hombro encajar en su lugar, una sensación de hormigueo corriendo por su brazo. Era imposible juzgar el peso del arma a través del dolor. Tendría que confiar en Dios.

-Ahora, paladín.- A pesar de aparecer como un hombre viejo y arrugado Sérifos fácilmente agarro a Heinkel por el puño de la bata, levantándola a varios pies del suelo. -No es necesario que digas algo. De hecho, yo admiro eso- Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes afilados. -Me gusta tu espíritu... espero que sea delicioso-

Mientras hablaba las palabras finales, su piel se volvió gris. Él dientes se hicieron más grandes y sus ojos de un negro total. Ya no parecía un ser humano, era el monstruo que él realmente era. Un monstruo que estaba a punto de beber la sangre de Heinkel.

¡Bang!

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. El se tambaleó hacia atrás, como Heinkel cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Supongo que la pistola estaba cargada- Ella se dijo a sí misma, mientras se maravilló de la pistola humeante. Entonces se dio cuenta de que podía hablar, y el dolor en su cuerpo se calmó. Ella se estaba rejuveneciendo, y saludable.

Sérifos llevó las manos al agujero en el pecho. Con su traje ahora ensangrentado envuelto en su forma demoníaca, se parecía más a una parodia del hombre que un ser humano real.

Luego sonrió y miró a Heinkel.

-Probablemente pensaste que me ibas a matarme ¿no?- Él se rió. -Lo siento, paladín, pero nunca te has enfrentado a un vampiro como yo antes-

_**"** _ _**En realidad yo tengo..."** _

Todo lo que Heinkel pensó como Sérifos comenzó a acercarse hacia ella. Sólo había oído hablar de otro vampiro que sobrevivía a una bala de plata bendecida perforando su corazón. De alguna manera este vampiro había descubierto una manera de engañar a la muerte, al igual que Alucard.

-Me canse de ver a los demás trabajar- Las manos de Sérifos se convirtieron en garras, sus ojos mostraban una sed de sangre propia. -Es hora de que te mueras-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre ella. _Literalmente_ un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Heinkel nunca había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido. Ella lo golpeó con toda su fuerza con la culata de su arma, sólo para hacer una pausa en estado de shock cuando el ignoró el golpe. Sus manos se alzaron, agarrándola de sus brazos y atrapando a Heinkel en sus manos. El aulló en la victoria cuando se disponía a morder en su cuello.

Con sólo un momento a la izquierda, Heinkel se deslizó fuera de su bata. El chaleco sin mangas que llevaba debajo ofrecía poca protección, pero se le permitió salir del agarre de Sérifos. Saltó sobre sus hombros, envolviendo su bata alrededor de su cabeza. La breve confusión que causó, la dejó aprobechar rápidamente a través del humo que los rodeaba. Heinkel rápidamente encontró el camino y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el bosque.

Fue sólo después de varios minutos de correr, sintió como si sus pulmones reventarían, cuando Heinkel se dio cuenta de que no la estaban persiguiendo. ¿Sérifos simplemente había permitido que escapara? No había ni rastro de sus secuaces, o el vampiro poderoso detrás de ella. No hay depredadores acechando en las sombras del árbol. Heinkel se apoyó en un viejo roble, contemplando lo que podría significar.

_**"** _ _**Él no está detrás de mí. Él está detrás de Seras. ¿Por qué él me dejo escapar? a menos que..."** _

-¡Maldición!-

El mensaje que le habían dado. La nota que decía que Seras estaba en Cheddar. Había estado en la túnica de Heinkel! ¿Podría haber sobrevivido a la explosión? ¿Podría Sérifos notarlo incluso cuando ella luchó contra él?

Por supuesto que él lo hizo. Él era un vampiro. Estaba más allá de los humano.

Y ahora sabía dónde Seras estaba escondida

Heinkel comprobó sus bolsillos. No hay cigarrillos. Ni munición. Sólo una única pistola descargada. Tendría que correr varias millas para encontrar el helicóptero.

Heinkel comenzó a moverse ahora. No hay duda de que Sérifos ya estaba en camino a cheddar para encontrar a Seras Victoria. ¿Qué podía querer con la vampiresa mascota de de Hellsing? Únete a ella? ¿Mátala? ¿Tenía algún secreto que quería? Una cosa era cierta, Heinkel nunca dejaría que Sérifos encontrara a Seras Victoria.

Debido a que Heinkel iba a matarla primero.


	50. Paraíso perdido

 

Lo primero que hizo fue liberar su ira. La ira que Newt siempre había sido capaz de reprimir, controlar y enfocar. Fue la ira que Seras se había ingeniado para sacar de Newt, para exponer en un breve momento la debilidad de Newt.

Resentido de su fracaso para cambiar a Seras, Newt sacó su ira en la casa preciosa de la vampiresa. Ella desenfrenadamente; rompió muebles, rompió platos, desgarrando las mismas paredes. Despreciaba cómo Seras podía compadecerse mientras se negaba a reconocer su propia condenación. Odiaba cómo Seras se negaba a renunciar a la esperanza, e insistía en ver al mundo a través de una lente de miserable ingenuidad. Por encima de todo, Newt se enfureció ante la idea de que al renunciar a su moralidad, ocultando sus emociones y permitiendo la rabia que la alimentara era nada menos que un signo de su fuerza. Vio la imagen de Seras y su familia, burlándose de Newt con su felicidad. Ella tiró violentamente el cuadro contra la pared rompiéndose en pedazos.

Su alboroto continuó hasta que destrozó la nevera. Junto con la carne cruda, verduras y frutas que se estrellaron en el suelo, un recipiente de cartón que Newt no había visto nunca se abrio.

La curiosidad superó su rabia, y por un momento Newt olvidó su enojo. Se detuvo a observar su destrucción, el tiempo suficiente para mirar dentro de la caja rota. Dentro de la caja había los restos del regalo secreto de Seras para Newt, ahora reducido a un montón de papilla de color rosa.

_**"** _ _**¿Una torta?"** _

¿Cómo Seras lo había sabido? Newt ahora tenía trece años. Era el aniversario de su nacimiento, el mismo día hace cuatro años, cuando los Maestros la habían secuestrado, y tan solo Doce meses más tarde había clavado un cuchillo en el pecho de su padre. Hoy fue el día en que ella no podía dejar de recordar el dolor y cuando sus barreras emocionales estaban más débiles.

Incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma, ella cogió un pedazo de la torta en el dedo y dejo que el glaseado caiga sobre su lengua. Era fresa.

El favorito de ella.

Era justo como lo recordaba. El glaseado era suave, recubierto de azúcar para hacerlo extraordinariamente dulce, además con el sabor delicioso de la fresa... Newt recordó cómo la hacía hiperactiva, cómo no iba a dormir durante horas. Ella se perdió en el recuerdo de los presentes y el amor de hace una eternidad. Sus paredes se rompieron y ella saboreo una vida que no había sido marcada por el sufrimiento, o controlado por venganza. El dulce sabor en su boca se convirtió en salado.

Newt estaba llorando.

-¡No!- Se gritó a sí misma, como golpeó la torta lejos, salpicando la pared con trozos de color rosa.

_**"** _ _**¡Ese no soy yo! Esto no me debería pasarme!"** _

Esa era la chica que había muerto en las catacumbas en su undécimo cumpleaños. Fue entonces cuando la niña había muerto y Newt había nacido en el asesinato de sus padres, un niña que ya habia sido condenada al infierno. Ese tipo de pensamientos pertenecían a alguien que no había muerto, que no había hecho lo que Newt había hecho.

_**"** _ _**Y pensar que nunca podría ser feliz así de nuevo... a pensar que jamás podría merecer ese delirante!"** _

Peor aún, era como Seras.

Newt pensó en las catacumbas, a uno de los muchos cautivos que había conocido en esa prisión de pesadilla.

Un anciano, los pocos pelos en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo se desvaneció en una pálida sombra de gris. Las arrugas y las manchas de la edad que manchaban su cara que contrastaba con lo grotesco apariencia de un tanto juvenil del Maestro. A pesar de la sangre que corría por su rostro, el hombre se las arregló para mantener cierta apariencia de consuelo. Su ropa rasgada era inconfundible para el uniforme de un sacerdote católico.

Newt lo había encontrado, sus manos encadenadas al techo mientras que el resto de su cuerpo quedó colgado, en una de las habitaciones de alimentación de los Maestros, menos de un mes desde que acepto su nuevo nombre. En silencio se acerco hasta el sacerdote, con la certeza de que los Maestros habían salido de la habitación sin vigilancia.

-Hija...- El sacerdote dijo débilmente, sus apagados ojos tensos permanecieron abiertos -¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como éste? ¿Tú eres un ángel?-

-No- ella respondió rotundamente. Newt consiguió un hogaza de pan a medio comer, arrancando pedazos minúsculos para alimentar al sacerdote. El vigor del hombre volvió cuando él ansiosamente masticaba la comida insignificante.

-¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo?- ella finalmente le preguntó cuando terminó el último de la comida rara.

Él no respondió de inmediato, tal vez sorprendido por la pregunta extraña de Newt.

-Voy a morir Dijo en voz baja. -Pero con mucho gusto acepto esto, sabiendo que mi existencia de dolor en esta tierra se acabará pronto. Porque yo he vivido una vida digna, libre de pecado y pronto voy a estar con Dios, en una tierra de amor eterno, libre del sufrimiento.-

-No lo harás- Newt lo interrumpió. Ella recordó que Darius describió como obtener un ghoul. El alma de este hombre nunca vera el paraíso, en lugar permanesera a la tierra en su propio cadáver.

-Ten fe, hija- El sacerdote de repente tosió sangre, que goteaba al suelo. -Ten esperanza- Terminó débilmente.

-La esperanza y la fe te ha llevado aquí, y ni siquiera Dios puede salvarte ahora- Newt fríamente replicó. Luego hizo una pausa como un pensamiento se le ocurrió. -Pero puedo. Si realmente es el paraíso lo que quieres, entonces... yo podría ayudarte a alcanzarlo... Yo puedo ayudarte a escapar-

-¿Escapar?- casi había sonreído ante la idea. -Hija, esos monstruos están en todas partes, y ¿cómo me liberarías de estas cadenas? Debes guardar fuerzas. Yo soy demasiado débil-

Nunca terminó la frase, con el rostro congelado en un retrato de choque como Newt sumergió una pluma en su pecho. Era la única arma que había sido capaz de encontrar hasta el momento, ahora destruyéndose en un solo uso. Newt se había vuelto más hábil, incluso con ese pobre arma. La pluma había perforado expertamente el músculo y tendón, navegando entre las costillas para encontrar el corazón del hombre.

-Tal vez hora hayas encontrado tu paraíso- Ella había dicho al sacerdote sin vida. -Pero yo nunca lo hare-

Porque incluso si había un Dios y un paraíso, Newt nunca sería bienvenida en un lugar así. Ni tampoco Newt nunca había pedido perdón a Dios. Después de todo esta horrible vida que ella había hecho, el debe estar preguntando por la de ella.

Pero al menos había aprendido algo del hombre. Al aceptar su propia condenación inevitable, y renunciar a cualquier posibilidad del perdón, Newt encontró un nuevo sentido de la calma que ella utilizaría para crecer más fuerte.

Ella había descartado la pluma inútil al suelo y se dio cuenta un estruendo en su estómago. Inmediatamente se había arrepintió de darle el pan al sacerdote, había sido una pérdida sin sentido para el hombre muerto. En el futuro no sería tan descuidada.

Como Newt recordó esa memoria, se llegó a una comprensión. Ella entendió el verdadero dolor que le causó Seras, y la verdadera razón detrás de todo su odio que la consumía del vampiro.

Seras le dio a Newt la esperanza de tener una vida mejor, y de ser una mejor persona. Seras podía hacer que Newt olvide, aunque sólo sea por un breve momento, que la vida era otra cosa que la cruda realidad que Newt conocía. Ese dolor era peor que cualquier cosa que los Maestros podrían infligir a Newt.

Muertes misericordiosas o no, el pasado de Newt fue tallado en la muerte de incontables prisioneros. Ella era tan maldita como Seras. El peso de sus pecados le pesaba en la vida, tal como ellos lo harían en la muerte.

La que alguna vez ella fue, Newt dejo la casa abandonada, prometiéndose a sí misma de que no volvería jamás.


	51. Adiós

 

**_"_ ** **_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"_ **

La celda no tenía ventana, no es que habría ayudado en el sótano de la Mansión Hellsing. Lo único mobiliario era una vieja cuna, y la única luz que él tenía era tenue fuera de los barrotes de la celda. La comida estaba muy lejos de llenarlo, no tenía ningún patrón discernible. ¿Estaba siendo alimentado una vez al día? ¿Dos veces al día? No había ninguna otra indicación de cuánto tiempo había estado aquí. Algunos pocos días, por lo menos...

Tristán había sido apartado del resto de su equipo, del resto del mundo de aquí abajo. ¿Los otros también estaban aquí, en celdas similares? ¿Lindsay tuvo la ayuda médica que necesitaba? ¿Había sobrevivido?

**_"_ ** **_Ella eligió venir directamente a Hellsing, aunque le costara su propia vida"_ **

Lindsay había insistido que se debe seguir volando, murmurando acerca de que ella se negaba a ser una carga, para detener el equipo. Fue un noble sacrificio que podría haber sido en vano.

La puerta de su celda se abrió, dejando entrar una ráfaga de luz artificial. Tristán se cegó momentáneamente antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo.

-Oh, eres tú- El dijo decepcionado. No se molestó en ponerse de pie, y prefiero descansar su espalda de nuevo en muro de piedra frente a al visitante.

-Sí, yo- Valerie respondió solemnemente. Ella estaba vestida con su uniforme nuevo Negro Hellsing, totalmente dirigida con un rifle atado a su hombro. Era el traje completo, a excepción de la máscara de gas.

Ninguno de los dos habló, sin saber qué decir. Tristán no había visto a Valerie desde que le habían dado la orden de arrestarlo. Ahora ella vino a ver la obra que había forjado. Tristán estaba débil, medio-muerto de hambre y probablemente parecía una mierda.

-Lindsay está bien- Valerie dijo finalmente. -Yo la trate. Ella ya está caminando, ay que darle un año y ella podrá tener una recuperación completa-

-¿Se supone que eso compensa por ponerme en este lugar?-

-No- No era la confrontación habitual de Valerie. Sus hombros se hundieron y el fuego en sus ojos había desaparecido. Ella se... culpaba. -Sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo-

-Gracias, supongo- Fue una buena noticia para Tristán, pero no iba a dejar que Valerie llegue tan fácilmente. -¿Por qué has venido aquí realmente, Val?-

Valerie se puso rígida. Así que esa es como iba a ser.

-Pensé que te gustaría saberlo- Evitando mirar a Tristán a los ojos. -Yo sé dónde está Seras-

-¿Tú lo sabes?- Tristán no podía mantener el entusiasmo que lo expresaba con su voz. -¿Cómo? ¿Le has dicho a Parker?-

-Su ex jefe de la Policía de Cheddar intento ponerse en contacto conmigo, durante el apagón de comunicaciones. Heinkel debe haber interceptado el mensaje y lo mantuvo escondido de mí. Tenía noticias sobre Seras en Cheddar...- Valerie parecía reacia a continuar. -Ese mismo día de su desaparición-

-Le dije a Parker esta mañana, y nos vamos en una hora- Ella terminó.

**_Así que, por eso ella está preparada"_ **

-No puedes dejar que Parker llegue a ella primero, Val- Tristán exclamo. -Él no está estable-

-Es nuestro comandante en jefe- Ella replicó a medias. Sus palabras eran huecas y ambos sabían que ella le creyó.

-¿Acaso esto está bien?- Tristán hizo un gesto a su celda. -Mantener a mí aquí durante días sin el debido proceso-

Valerie no dijo nada.

-Es por eso que no le dijiste de inmediato, ¿verdad?- El rostro de Valerie respondió a su pregunta. -Tú sabes que él no está en su sano juicio-

-Le dije en cuanto me encontré el mensaje- Valerie afirmó rotundamente. Tristán no podía decir si ella estaba mintiendo o no. ¿Cómo es ella cuando miente? Tristán nunca había necesitado saberlo.

-Suena como si hubieras tomado una decisión. ¿Entonces por qué viniste a mí?-

-Parker...- ella miró por encima del hombro a la puerta cerrada, como si se preocupara por ser escuchada. -Parker ha estado manteniendo a Integra en un estado de coma inducido-

-¿Qué?- Tristán se puso de pie. -No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya-

-No lo haré- Valerie dijo con decisión. -Yo sé lo que ha hecho... lo que está haciendo está mal. Pero primero tenemos que detener a Seras-

-Todavía no sabemos si ella es el verdadero enemigo- Tristán dijo: -Yo sé que perdiste a tu familia a causa de los vampiros, pero ella es Seras. No dejes que el pasado te controle-

Valerie de repente se echó a reír. -¿No dejar que el pasado me controle? Eso es clásico viniendo de ti-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Nosotros habíamos pensado que desconfiabas de Wolfe debido a un instinto- Ella dijo con amargura. -Tú lo hiciste sonar como si hubiera cierta lógica detrás de su odio, pero no lo era. Siempre hiciste que te vean como el inteligente, líder honesto que siempre podemos contar, pero eso fue una mentira. Odiabas a Heinkel Wolfe porque fue Iscariote que mató a tu hermana, no los vampiros-

Tristán se puso rígido y ahora Valerie supo que había dado en el blanco. Él se había visto obligado a escuchar por teléfono vía satélite como su su hermana, no era asesinado por los vampiros, sino por Iscariote los miembros de la cruzada a través de la ciudad. Ella había sido asesinada a tiros como un animal, y el se había sentido impotente por no poder detenerlos.

-¿Cómo?- El dijo finalmente.

-Brock me acaba de decirmelo- Dijo Valerie. -Visité su celda poco antes de ésta. No tenías derecho a guardar secretos a nosotros Tu sabes todo sobre mí, sobre mi familia... Pero tú no nos has dicho nada- Ella hizo una pausa -Me hiciste pensar que tu hermana murió a manos de los vampiros-

Tristán estaba perdió por sus palabras. Valerie tenía razón, él había odiado a Heinkel Wolfe simplemente porque ella era de Iscariote; simplemente por ser quien era. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca convencería a Valerie en confiar en Seras. ¿Cómo podría él? Ella nunca lo ha convencido en confiar en Wolfe.

-Yo tenía una hermana también, ya sabes. Yo tenía dos, un padre, madre, tíos y tías- Por primera vez Tristán vio lo que Valerie habia escondió detrás de su ira y la pasión. Su fuerza de voluntad se hizo añicos y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. -La gente que había conocido toda mi vida, que me importaba, dejaron de existir en una sola noche...Todo por culpa de esos vampiros-

Tristán abrió la boca, pero Valerie no termino.

-No me importa qué Seras estaba en Londres, pero el hecho es que ha fallado. Milenium están muertos, incluyendo todo el mundo que he amado. Entonces, justo cuando tengo la oportunidad de seguir adelante, cuando soy completamente honesta con todos ustedes... Tú me mentiste, Seras me mintió... Y ahora esperas que te ayude!-

-Lo siento mucho por lo que Parker te ha hecho- Valerie dijo finalmente. -Y te prometo que cuando vuelva te sacare de de aquí, liberare a Integra y llevare a Parker ante la justicia-

-Podemos hacerlo ahora!- Tristán puso las manos en los barrotes, clamando a Valerie. -Sólo déjame salir y podemos establecer todo correctamente-

-No- Dijo Valerie. -No antes de ponerle fin a Seras. No hasta que la encontremos- Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No te vayas, Valerie!- Tristán exclamo. El de repente la agarró atreves de los barrotes y la atrajo hacia sí. Por un momento se esforzaba, Tristan tratando desesperadamente para detenerla de salir. -Tú no tiene que hacer esto sola-

Ella finalmente se liberó de su agarre, y luego hiso una pausa mirándose el uno al otro. Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Valerie.

Salió al pasillo y miró a Tristán por última vez.

-He tomado mi decisión, Tristan- Ella respiró hondo, sus ojos se suavizaron por la tristeza -Me gustaría que esto no fuera de esta manera-

Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Tristán no la volvería a ver.


	52. ¿Un amigo?

 

El dolor la hizo sentir mejor. La hacía sentirse más fuerte.

Newt podría haber fácilmente buscado un refugio cuando la tormenta empezó, protegiéndose de la intemperie en uno de los muchos edificios abandonados de Cheddar. También podría haber buscado mejor ropa, sin los pequeños agujeros que permitían el frío del viento entrar y su cuerpo temblara. Newt podría haber hecho un montón de cosas en estos últimos días para hacer estar más cómoda, pero eso habría arruinado el punto.

Newt había estado libre de Seras y el Maestro por 24 horas. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, era completamente libre. La idea de elegir su propio destino habría sido desalentador, pero las lágrimas que había cubierto su rostro en la casa de Seras había hecho claro su camino. Newt necesito que le recuerden quién era ella, y se negó a que la debilidad Seras le infecte.

Entonces, ¿qué mejor manera de desterrar los pensamientos de la compasión y la debilidad que a través de un crisol de dolor? Era un invierno frío, que sería su verdugo, poniendo a prueba su voluntad de sobrevivir en las calles infestadas de la delincuencia.

La tormenta sólo se había vuelto más intensa, y ahora Newt apenas podía ver sus manos delante de su cara. El viento chilló entre los edificios y la nevada, el frío picaba cada pulgada expuesta de la piel. Cada paso era una prueba monumental de voluntad, cada segundo que amenazaba con derrumbarla. Enfoco su mente lejos de las distracciones, desarrollo su disciplina y fortaleció sus decisiones.

Las horas de morir de hambre, luchar contra la naturaleza y siguiendo adelante; ella apenas podía distinguir el sol naciente a través de la tormenta, que marcó el final de la noche.

Ella sabía cual eran sus límites. Cuando el dolor en su cara y las orejas se detuvo sustituido por un entumecimiento misterioso, ese era su señal de victoria. Su fortaleza mental había prevalecido más tiempo que su cuerpo de lo que demostró su fuerza interior, fortaleciéndose por la tortura de los Maestros que aún permanecía. También fue la señal de que ella necesitaba proteger su cuerpo, para que no se descomponga en contra de su voluntad.

Ella se abrió paso entre la nieve acercandose a una casa cercana. Que parecía abandonada, pero la puerta seguía cerrada. A pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo, ingeniándose a irrumpir a través de la ventana, cautelosamente Newt miró a dentro. La casa estaba vacía, y apareció saqueada. Los muebles estaban tirados, y las estanterías estaban desmanteladas. Lo único que tenía para ofrecer era un muro contra la ventisca.

_**"** _ _**Eso es todo lo que necesito"** _

Metió la mano en la nieve por debajo de ella, ignorando el frío punzante. Después de un momento buscando, encontró una gran piedra. Su mano estaba entumecida, y sus dedos se cerraban torpemente alrededor de la roca. Newt utilizó la fuerza que le quedaba para romper la ventana con la roca, enviando a volar fragmentos de cristal.

Ella ignoró su mano ensangrentada mientras subía por la ventana rota, cayendo al piso y ponerse en pie. A pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, los cortes en las manos, y el agotamiento que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella, Newt estaba sonriendo. En todo caso, el dolor que sentía era liberador.

_**"** _ _**Estoy siendo fuerte. No necesito a nadie"** _

Su victoria fue aún más dulce cuando se dio cuenta de que la casa no era tan estéril como ella había creído. La estufa todavía tenía gas, y después de buscar Newt encontró un tesoro oculto de suministros por debajo de las tablas del suelo. Una hora más tarde la mano ya estaba vendada y estaba cálido, alimentada, y descansando cómodamente en un sofá andrajoso.

Entonces ella soñaba.

Newt conocía sus sueños. En los años de tortura por los Maestros habían sido su único consuelo, a menudo dejando que sus esperanzas y fantasías jueguen. Esta noche, ella revivió ese sueño favorito.

Ella ya no era Newt, ya no era una humana. Ella era una criatura de sombras; no era un vampiro, no era hombre lobo o cualquier otra cosa conjurada por la magia de la Tierra, el Cielo o el Infierno. Tenía magníficas alas negras que se extendían muchas longitudes de su cuerpo detrás de ella, ojos rojos sangre que podrían perforar la oscuridad. Ella se maravilló de sus propias manos, sustituidas por garras afiladas. Su piel se movió a su propia voluntad, dejando en su camino un rastro de tinieblas detrás de ella.

Mientras volaba por un cielo iluminado por la luna con su nuevo cuerpo omnipotente, su mente estaba libre de sus limitaciones humanas. Ya no podía sentir dolor, tristeza, esperanza, miedo o arrepentimiento. La sinfonía de emociones que la atormentaban finalmente fueron silenciadas. Cazo, devoro y vivió en inconsciencia casi animal. El tiempo dejó de tener sentido ya que se perdió en la dicha. Era una criatura no nacida por padres y no posee ningún amigo. No tenía nada que perder.

De vuelta en el mundo de la vigilia oyó ruido del vidrio siendo aplastado bajo los pies. En ese instante los sueños de Newt se hicieron añicos, y ella fue involuntariamente traída de vuelta a la realidad. Se despertó con un sobresalto, cuando inmediatamente el intruso subió a través de la ventana. Ella hábilmente salió de su cama improvisada, aterrizando silenciosamente al suelo y salir corriendo hacia el armario cercano. Incluso mientras se escondía en las sombras, esperando una visión del recién llegada, una parte de ella deseaba poder volver a ese sueño perfecto.

Como vio la subida final del intruso por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que durante ese corto sueño que el día había pasado. La tormenta había pasado y el sol, que ella se había dado cuenta, ya se había ocultado.

_**"** _ _**Es un niño pequeño..."** _

En lugar de un ladrón, carroñero o matón que Newt había estado esperando, era un niño pequeño, medio muerto de hambre que cayó al suelo.

Aún así, un niño necesita comida, y Newt estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño con el fin de cuidar las raciones escasas. Ella agarro la cruz de su bolsillo. Siempre había sido la intención de protegerse de los vampiros, pero Newt había matado con mucho menos. Ella sabía de primera mano lo peligroso que hacia la desesperación a alguien, como un animal herido acorralado en una esquina. Ella miró al niño, pensando en la mejor manera de llegar a él sin ser detectada.

Él todavía estaba en el suelo recuperando el aliento, su pelo castaño estaba enredado, y la nieve cubría su ropa húmeda, que parecía ser un conjunto de pijama azul con... coches rojos?

_**"** _ _**Que infantil..."** _

Pero entonces este niño claramente no era como Newt. En primer lugar, él era mucho más joven, alrededor de los ocho si tuviera que adivinar. En segundo lugar, a diferencia de Newt, este niño era débil. En vez de levantarse por sí mismo y buscar en la casa como Newt había hecho, él simplemente se acurrucó como un ovillo, apoyado contra la pared y sollozando.

Newt se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No se da cuenta de que él estaba perdiendo energía preciosa? Ella había esperado que él se mueva, para encontrar la comida a la vuelta de la esquina de él, pero después de varios minutos el todavía seguía acurrucado contra la pared.

_**"** _ _**Deja de llorar, idiota"** _

Newt recordó cuando había dicho esas palabras. Este niño le recordaba a Escarabajo, otro niño encarcelado en las catacumbas. Newt había tratado de hacer que Escarabajo sea más fuerte, aunque sólo sea por su supervivencia podría haberle ayudado. A pesar de su esfuerzo, ella habría salvado al niño tal vez unos pocos días más de vida, antes de que él se convirtiera en un ghoul.

En última instancia, todos en la catacumbas que Newt intentó ayudar estaban condenados desde el principio, por lo que ella había aprendido simplemente a sacarlos de su miseria antes.

_**"** _ _**Pero esto no es las catacumbas"** _

Si Newt ayudaba a este niño podría ser capaz de salvar su vida. Newt escondió la cruz en el bolsillo, sustituyendo en sus manos una barra de cereal de la casa.

_**"** _ _**¿Qué estoy haciendo?"** _

Ella se reprendió a sí misma. La comida era la supervivencia, y tenía poca comida. Esto fue exactamente el tipo de debilidad que despreciaba en Seras. Esto era exactamente lo que había temido que Seras la haría hacer. Ayudar a otra persona, sin ganancia fue inútil. A pesar de esto, y muchas otras razones para permanecer en la sombra, o mejor aún perseguir al niño, Newt salió del armario y tiró la barra de cereal en el suelo delante del niño.

Levantó la cabeza y vio la comida delante de él. Se tomó un momento para mirar a Newt, apenas reconociendo su presencia antes de devorar con avidez la barra de cereal.

Newt solo frunció el ceño ante el espectáculo, aunque si era por la falta de contención del niño o de su propia generosidad inusual que no estaba segura. El niño no dejo de llorar mientras comía, pero por lo menos un poco de color volvió a su piel pálida.

Newt se sorprendió al ver que ella reconoció la mirada en los ojos de este niño. Era la mirada que alguien tenía cuando toda su vida había sido arrancado y se había quedado sin nada por qué vivir. Era la misma mirada que Newt había visto tantas veces en las catacumbas. Sin escuchar una palabra de lo que ella ya podía decir que su familia había muerto y no tenía hogar al que regresar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Newt preguntó con indiferencia. Ella ni siquiera miró al niño, pretendiendo estar mucho más interesada en la ventisca del exterior.

-Adriane- Dijo mientras se tragó el resto de su comida. -Muchas gracias-

Por el rabillo del ojo Newt pudo ver que el miedo del niño había sido sustituido por la gratitud, e incluso adoración.

_**"** _ _**Todo lo que hice fue darle una barra de cereal miserable..."** _

-¿Cuál es ... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Newt abrió la boca para responder, pero encontró en conflicto. Por alguna razón, ella no quería presentarse como Newt. Era como que ese nombre no se ajustaba a la chica de pie delante de Adriane. Por un breve momento Newt considero usar su nombre anterior en su lugar, pero esa persona hace mucho tiempo habia muerto.

-Poco importa-. Ella respondió con frialdad después de una pausa.

_**"** _ _**¿Qué pasa conmigo?"** _

-¿Tu nombre es poco importa?- Adriane preguntó con inocencia infantil.

-Mi nombre no importa en este momento- Ella espetó. Adriane bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, herido por su respuesta airada.

_**"** _ _**Oh, bien, ahora el va a llorar de nuevo"** _

"Hey, hay un poco de sopa enlatada escondido aquí- Newt cambió rápidamente de tema. -Puedo calentarlo para los dos-

Las lágrimas fueron olvidadas como el rostro de Adriane se iluminó, como si hubiera sido invitado a una fiesta. Newt dudo de que el niño hubiera comido nada desde hace un día por lo menos.

-Es simplemente sopa- Newt desvió la mirada agradecida del niño nuevo. -Deja de ser tan indefenso-

Newt no dijo una palabra mientras preparaba la comida, ni cuando comían con tazones viejos mientras estaba sentados en el suelo.

Al principio se limitó a decir gracias cada vez que ella le entregó algo, pero a medida que pasaban las horas, su estómago se llene y se cambio de ropa por unas cálida. Su miedo fue olvidado poco a poco y en su lugar pasó el tiempo mirando a Newt en silencio, tal vez reuniendo el coraje para hablar con ella. Ella también no podía dejar de pensar en el niño. Mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo, mirando por la ventana, centrándose en la sopa o simplemente jugando con su cruz de vez en cuando echando un vistazo a él. Ella sintió una extraña sensación de responsabilidad de su bienestar. A ella no le gusta.

Con el tiempo, la curiosidad pudo más que el niño y empezó a hacer preguntas. El silencio de Newt no hizo nada para disuadirlo de cerrar su boca.

-¿Dónde están tu padres? ¿Tienes mascotas? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿De dónde eres?- fueron sólo algunas de las preguntas que le pregunto. Newt estaba empezando a desear que volviera a llorar.

-Mis padres están muertos- Ella respondió rotundamente, dejando el resto de las preguntas sin respuesta.

-Oh...- El se detuvo, su tono de alegría fue reemplazado por tristeza, una vez más. -Creo que los míos, también-

-¿Quieres decir que no sabes a ciencia cierta?- Newt no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

-Un hombre malo con un ojo entró y me llevó- Adriane dijo en voz baja. -Él dijo que estaban muertos-

_**"** _ _**Probablemente son…"** _

Era fácil de suponer, y Newt debería haberle dicho al niño tanto. Él estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esperanzas de lo contrario, y si no hubiera sido por Newt podía estar muriendo de hambre en este momento. Sin embargo, al mirar a sus ojos de nuevo, ella no se atrevío a hablar.

_**"** _ _**¿Qué ha hecho Seras en mí?"** _

Si este fuera Escarabajo de las catacumbas simplemente le habría golpeado, diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto y que tenía que seguir adelante, asumiendo que ella ya no había matado para no tener que compartir la comida. En cambio, ella estaba luchando por encontrar las palabras para consolar al niño. Newt en realidad se preguntó qué haría Seras.

En un movimiento que sorprendió a sí misma tanto como al niño, Newt se acercó para abrazo. Se sentía incómodo y rígido al principio. Newt no podía recordar la última vez que había abrazo a alguien, pero el niño se aferró a ella. Era más que un espectáculo momentáneo de afecto. Newt pudo sentir que los brazos temblorosos del niño se relajaron, Adriane se aferró a ella como Newt solía aferrarse a su padre. Por mucho que Newt no lo deseara, ella no podía dejar de ser feliz por haber dado a Adriane la barra de ceral.

-No tengo mascotas- Ella susurró, como Adriane se aferro al abrazo. -Pero yo solía querer siempre un perrito-


	53. Golpe, Golpe

 

 

 

Una explosión despertó a Newt de su sueño. Miró hacia la puerta y vio a Adriane desplomarce hacia atrás desde la ventana. Rápidamente saltó del sofá, corriendo hacia el niño caído.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella preguntó con genuina preocupación. -¿Qué pasó?-

Adriane se irguió, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Uno de los hombres malos- Su voz temblaba mientras señalaba hacia la ventana.

La tormenta había pasado, pero los montones de nieve aún llena las calles, mantenido intacto el frío por la congelación. Otro día había pasado y por segunda vez en esta casa, Newt había despertado justo a tiempo para ver la puesta de sol. Las calles estaban desiertas, tanto el frío y el crimen la gente se mantenían adentro de su hogar. En la tenue luz, sólo una única figura se podía ser visto patrullando las calles. Una chaqueta gruesa de esquí y una máscara ocultaron su identidad, pero el hombre de pie por lo menos seis pies de alto con brazos fuertes como la maderera. Camino por la nieve mirando a su izquierda y derecha, en busca de algo.

**_"_ ** **_Busca a Adriane!"_ **

Newt se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. El niño se había delatado a sí mismo sin cuidado a través de la ventana, y el hombre lo vio. El hombre gritó algo, cuando comenzó caminar por la nieve hacia ellos. En pocos momentos estaría sobre ellos.

No se podía escapar de la casa, la única ventana rota estaba a la vista del hombre. Además, incluso si salían afuera, solamente Newt era lo suficientemente rápida para escapar. Adriane estaba en el piso ahora, alejándose de la puerta en cuatro patas.

Newt contuvo su ira. Esto es lo que le pasa por dejar que la compasión la domine. No era demasiado tarde. El hombre iba detrás de Adriane y ella fácilmente podría encerrarse en otra habitación, dejar que el hombre se llevara a Adriane y la dejara en paz.

**_"_ ** **_Yo no voy a hacer eso"_ **

Ella todavía no entendía por qué. Era más práctico de hacer. Carácter fuerte como era, sería no hacer nada cuando el hombre entrara y se rompería sus huesos.

-Escóndete en el armario- Hizo un gesto hacia el escondite. Adriane simplemente la miró, con mucho miedo para escuchar.

-Ve- Ella gritó, empujándolo dentro. Vio nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

-Sólo quédate aquí- Su tono se suavizó. -Te diré que salgas cuando sea seguro-

**_"_ ** **_Ya está. He hecho mi elección. Voy a arriesgar mi vida por un niño estúpido"_ **

Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, ahora. Rápidamente tomó la única silla intacta que pudo encontrar y la apoyó de nuevo en la puerta. En el momento en que lo hizo, toda la entrada se sacudiría bajo el peso del hombre. Él iba a embestir la puerta abierta.

Otro ataque, esta vez las piezas de polvo cayó desde el techo también. La vieja casa parecía temblar bajo el ataque del hombre. Unos ataques más y él estaría dentro.

-Voy a conseguir a ese niño- El hombre gritó desde a fuera. -Nadie se aleja de los Cíclopes!-

Newt buscó rápidamente en la cocina para algún tipo de cuchillo, o cualquier otro tipo de arma. Algo que podría hacer más daño que su cruz afilada. Mientras lo hacía, ella echó un vistazo al armario cerrado. Como había esperado, Adriane se mantenía en silencio.

Otro ataque. Ahora las bisagras de la puerta estaban a punto de salirse, y Newt no podía encontrar nada.

Rápidamente corrió al lado de la puerta debajo de la ventana rota, con la espalda contra la pared, la cruz apretada en sus dos manos. El hombre era mucho más alto que Newt, y si el la ve, ella seria aplastada antes de que pudiera escapar. Eso solo dejó el factor sorpresa.

**_"_ ** **_Si yo uso a Adriane como cebo, tengo una mejor oportunidad. Podría atacarlo mientras él esta distraído"_ **

Sin embargo, al igual que antes, Newt optó por ponerse en peligro en vez del niño. Todavía enojada con su propia debilidad, ella se apoyo mas contra la pared, con la esperanza de que cuando el hombre entrara no se diera cuenta de ella.

Otro ataque, ahora la puerta estaba suelta. Newt fue realmente empujada un poco hacia adelante como la pared se sacudió. El próximo ataque rompería la puerta.

Ella sólo tendría una oportunidad para matarlo. Ella visualizó al hombre en la entrada, rompiendo la entrada como trozos de madera salieron volando. En ese breve instante el se recuperó, Newt arremetería contra su cuello, perforando la arteria yugular.

Ella oyó sus pasos en la nieve mientras retrocedía. El hombre gritó como él comenzó otro ataque hacia la puerta. Newt se agachó, lista para saltar y el entonces…

El hombre rugió del esfuerzo y repentinamente se convirtió en un grito. El sonido húmedo de carne rasgada se oyó al otro lado de la pared. Newt quedó paralizada por debajo de la ventana rota como el grito se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por un gorgoteo patético de sangre. Luego se quedó en silencio, y lo único que quedaba era un extraño sonido de masticar, como un animal hambriento devorando un conejo.

Newt contuvo un grito como una salpicadura de sangre entro por la ventana y aterrizó en el suelo a meros pies delante de ella. Entonces la tenue luz de la luna brillaba a través de la ventana rota que mostro la silueta de una figura. Lo que estaba por ahí, estaba justo detrás de Newt, mirando por la ventana.

Contuvo el aliento, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Ella quiso que su corazón reduzca la velocidad, esperando en silencio que todo lo que estaba a fuera no mirara hacia abajo.

Entonces la sombra desapareció y la criatura retrocedió. Newt sólo tuvo un momento de alivio, cuando oyó una voz que le dio tanto miedo e ira.

-La próxima vez, interrógalos antes de saciar tu sed de sangre- Hablo la voz masculina. Sonaba casi humano, pero incluso en ese disfraz Newt podía oír la astucia malévola oculta de bajo.

**_"_ ** **_Es él"_ **

-Los ghouls pueden ayudar en la búsqueda, pero no pueden responder a las preguntas- La voz continuo -Distribúyanse, encuentren a la chica y maten a cualquiera en su camino-

No podía negar la voz que había oído.

**_"_ ** **_Sérifos está en Cheddar"_ **

 

* * *

**Nota de la Autora Jeetestu:**

**Lo siento por el breve capítulo y la nota de la excesivamente larga de autor.**

**También voy a responder a un comentario de una lectora aquí ya que no puede directamente PM invitado. El siguiente texto está explorando sobre todo el razonamiento detrás de algunas decisiones narrativas, principalmente en torno a la conducta de Seras en la historia.**

En primer lugar, gracias por dejar una buena opinión tales. Siempre estoy interesado en escuchar lo que la gente piensa acerca de la historia. Voy a escribir a través de mi línea de pensamiento en términos de lo que te criaste. Además, para ser completamente clara, yo no pretendo dar la última palabra para lo que es, o no es, fuera del carácter para Seras. Además, las decisiones que tomé en la narrativa que se basan en mi propia percepción de ver el anime y son **sólo mi opinión.**

1\. En relación con la pip. Lo veo como un ancla para Seras. Alguien que podía depender y que podría proporcionar un nivel de orientación para ella, como Integra y Alucard. Dado que el objetivo de esta historia era separar a Seras de esa orientación, decidí retirar a pip de la historia en el primer capítulo. Si lo traigo de vuelta haría difícil mantener la oscuridad de la historia, fue su guía y lecciones importantes de la vida que quería sacarla. Además, es difícil el diálogo escrito para una voz en tu cabeza que no se piensa!

2\. Aquí es donde vuelvo a enfatizar mi percepción del anime en mi opinión. En mi **opinión, la exploración de Seras siendo un monstruo nunca fue explorado plenamente en el anime.** Inmediatamente de ser transformada en un vampiro, ella sola tenía la obligacion a matar a otros vampiros que estaban claramente mal. La lucha por estar bebiendo sangre y llegar a un acuerdo con los cambios físicos y biológicos. Se ha señalado a mí por otro lector que estos cambios físicos son de igual importancia en la cultura japonesa (El término fue utilizado youkai, que estoy familiarizado,). Sin embargo, esta exploración no me satisface, que es lo que llevó a la creación de este fanfiction.

Que en realidad me lleva a su tercer punto. Espero que Seras esté actuando en carácter. Quiero decir que, en tal forma que mientras Seras es, con mucho, no actúen en carácter ahora, ni lo hará ella para lo que viene, su cambio de personalidad en respuesta a los recientes acontecimientos era "de carácter". Es por eso que me pasé la mayor parte del arco de la historia ponerla en esta posición única. Le corté del todo su apoyo (Integra, Alucard y Pip), su puesto con una influencia negativa (Newt) e incluso fue tan lejos como para tener su antigua casa y "familia" (Hellsing) condenarla como un monstruo y cazarla. Dejándola en esa situación durante un mes, ocultándose en su ciudad de su infancia arruinada y muerta de hambre, es por eso que creo en mi opinión que tendría que desglose en el callejón, y parecer ser tan débil. Es también por eso después de enterarse del cíclope ella entonces toma otro cambio de carácter. No era sólo los Cíclopes que causaron el cambio, sino una combinación de la vergüenza, el miedo, la ira y la soledad provoco por los recientes acontecimientos.

Por eso yo no voy a poner una advertencia OOC en la descripción porque yo **creo** que Seras ha estado reaccionando a su carácter.

Y sé que no habrá lectores que están de acuerdo y creen que Seras está fuera de personalidad. Espero que estos lectores, como tú, puede respetar mi elección de la personalidad de Seras y seguir disfrutando de la historia. Como siempre, yo no pretendo saber la verdad sobre cómo Seras sería verdaderamente actuar, yo sólo le puedo escribir la manera creo que lo haría.

Si alguien todavía se siente muy fuertemente sobre él, entonces te recomiendo que hacen lo mismo que yo. Escribe una fanfiction. Probablemente voy a escribir esto de nuevo en alguna parte, pero **me estoy dando permiso completo para cualquiera escribir una fanfiction basado en mi fanfiction** (hay ya una en desarrollo es en realidad). Esos escritores tienen permiso para llevar a mis personajes y los acontecimientos y hacer cualquier cosa que quisieran con ellos. Lo que sí pedimos es que evitan realmente copiando lo que he escrito y que la historia se titula "Para ser un monstruo: xxxx" (donde xxxx es el título de su historia) y que una advertencia ser escrito en el primer capítulo que que se basa en mi historia y ninguno de mis anticonceptivos orales utilizadas son de mi creación. Aparte de eso, todo vale. ¿Quieres hacer Valerie espía nazi *? Claro. ¿Quieres hacer hermana perdida Newt, Seras '*? Adelante. ¿Quieres matar a todos los anticonceptivos orales en formas divertidas y aleatorios *? Lo que sea que quieras.

* Yo soy ni confirmar ni negar que éstos sucederán en esta historia.

De todos modos, me alegro de que disfruten de la historia y escribí una buena revisión tal, y no, no voy a estropear los planes futuros para la trama: P. Siempre estoy interesado en escuchar lo que usted piensa que va a suceder.

 


	54. Infierno en la Tierra

 

_**"** _ _**Dios da las advertencias antes de que ocurra algo malo, ¿no?"** _

Tori estaba seguro de ello. ¿No hay como una regla o algo? ¿Cómo un par de días de advertencias antes del apocalipsis? Ella había sido abandonada por sus padres cuando era una niña y se crió en una iglesia a vivir la vida pacífica y aburrida de una monja. El hecho es que ella no podía recordar los conceptos básicos de la Biblia mostrando lo mucho que ella tomó las lecciones de corazón. Por otra parte, ella nunca había querido esa vida de todos modos. Su iglesia había sido una de las primeras en evacuar de Londres cuando... sea lo que fuera, que pasó. Se había escabullido a Cheddar, prefiriendo la emoción de la delincuencia y las drogas. Unirse a la tripulación de El Cíclope había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

_**"** _ _**O al menos lo era, hasta que Dios decidió joder a Cheddar"** _

La primera advertencia había sido hace unos días, cuando el envío de armas fue tomado por los cobres. Entonces la gente del Ciclope empezaron a desaparecer alrededor de la ciudad, como si hubiera alguien en su contra. La única cosa era que los policías no fueron los que los atraparon a ellos, y no se han hallado sus cuerpos. Luego de que la ventisca había golpeado, y todos, incluso los policías no se habían atrevido a salir a las calles.

Por supuesto nadie, incluyendo a Tori, podría tiza que hasta coincidencia, hasta esta noche cuando aparecieron zombis malditos en las calles.

-A la mierda los Cíclopes- Ella murmuró mientras se apoyo contra una tienda de electrónica. La lealtad de la pandilla solo fue hasta ahora, y en unas pocas horas la ciudad ya se habría ido al infierno. La Policía estará centrada en sacar a la gente, y los criminales de la ciudad que tomaran rienda suelta.

Ella camino a través de los cristales rotos y comenzó a vaciar la caja registradora. Fue un premio dulce y ella empezó a rellenar sus bolsillos con dinero. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del propietario de la tienda en el lugar.

-No eres un feo- Ella sonrió ante el cadáver andante. Él era lento, tratando de ponerse en pie desde el suelo, la mitad de su rostro mordido. -¿Tienes amigos por aquí que tenga que preocuparme en pelear?- Ella miró alrededor de la tienda.

El zombi simplemente respondió con un gemido cuando él comenzó a rastrarse hacia ella.

_**"** _ _**Estos fenómenos sólo son peligrosos si se cuelan en mí"** _

Tori agarro un tablón de madera del suelo y sin contemplaciones destrozó la cara del monstruo. Los huesos se rompieron como la madera contrachapada, y la cabeza salio limpiamente, el cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Jaja, sangrienta impresionante- Ella se echó a reír al ver la cabeza rompió la ventana y rodar hacia la calle. Se acercó a la ventana, para comprobar las otras tiendas y ver cómo todos los demás estaban haciendo.

Era difícil de creer que todo había sido pacífico aquí hace unas horas. Ahora había autos chocados entre sí, semáforos derribados y algunos edificios aún estaban en llamas. Montículos de nieve eran de color rojo de la sangre y había un coro interminable de gritos y disparos en la distancia. No sólo eran los zombis que la gente tenía que preocuparse, sino el uno la otra. Sin el brazo fuerte de la ley alrededor, la gente estaba robando tiendas de izquierda y derecha, y ajustando cuentas viejas. Añadiendo el temor completa todos tenían excedentes de armas en Cheddar, y era el infierno en la tierra.

Tori nunca había tenido tanta diversión.

-Mierda- Tori oyó un aullido demoníaco a pocas cuadras de distancia, mezclado con gritos humanos y el sonido de los disparos. Era uno de esos monstruos más rápidos que controlan a los zombis. Podía golpear cabezas de zombis durante todo el día, pero Tori no estaba preparada para hacer frente a una de esas cosas.

_**"** _ _**Unas pocas tiendas más y me voy de aquí"** _

Se apartó de la calle y salió por la puerta trasera de la tienda. Esto condujo a un callejón que esperaba que la llevara lejos del tiroteo. Tal vez ella había dado a un centro comercial en la parte más bonita de la ciudad, probablemente un montón de cosas buenas allí. Estaba a mitad de camino por el callejón cuando se encontró con una chica en su camino.

-Necesito su ayuda- La chica dijo suavemente, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, escondiendo sus ojos debajo de su pelo rubio corto.

-Escucha, chica- Tori no tenía tiempo para esto. –Ya eres toda una mujer ahora- Ella sin contemplaciones empujó a la chica rubia al pasar, haciendo su camino hacia la calle. La chica no era tan joven. ¿Tal vez 19 años? Ella podía cuidar de sí misma, y si no, entonces no era el problema de Tori.

-Estás con la tripulación del Cíclope, ¿verdad?- La chica le preguntó detrás de Tori.

-Sí- Tori respondió con un dejo de orgullo como hizo un gesto hacia el tatuaje del ojo en la nuca -Así que mejor te pierdes si sabes lo que te conviene-

Ella siguió caminando hacia la calle, cuando de pronto nuevas figuras emergieron para bloquear su camino.

-Ah, mierda- El callejón estaba oscuro, y las farolas sólo sirvió para emitir las siluetas de las figuras. Aun así, Tori podía decir por la forma en que estaban que eran más zombis. No se movieron, en su lugar taparon cerca su huida como marionetas con demencia en las cuerdas.

_**"** _ _**Voy a aplastarlos con..."** _

Tori vio un martillo medio enterrado en la nieve. Ese haría el truco. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en los zombis mientras se arrodillaba para agarrar el arma.

_**"** _ _**Qué raro. Están allí de pie"** _

Su mano se cerró alrededor del eje de la maza y ella lo levanto, sólo para que se atasque rápidamente en la nieve.

_**"** _ _**El infierno"** _

Se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica que tenía su pie sobre la cabeza del martillo. Tori tiró de nuevo, molesta por la interferencia de la chica. Fue sólo cuando ella miró a la cara de la chica rubia y se dio cuenta del peligro que estaba realmente.

Los ojos de la chica, eran de ancho y azules, se llenaron de una ira profunda. No era sólo que Tori estaba dispuesta a dejarla morir, pero la chica tenía una rabia que impregna su ser mismo. Entonces Tori vio la boca de la chica, sus dientes reemplazados por colmillos como navajas afiladas.

-Oh Dios- Tori logró dar un par de pasos hacia la tienda antes de ser levantada por una fuerza sobrehumana. El viento soplaba y ella podía sentir los huesos agrietándose, como ella era sostenida contra la pared del callejón.

-Por favor no me mates- Tori rogó mientras infructuosamente trató de liberarse de las garras del monstruo. La chica ahora estaba flanqueando por un enjambre de zombis. Tori había encontrado su titiritero, y un nuevo temor se apoderó de ella al reconocer algunas de sus caras. Todos ellos llevaban el mismo tatuaje en su cuello como ella lo tenía.

_**"** _ _**Ella es la que ha estado recogiendo la tripulación!"** _

-Tú sabes, hay una pequeña parte de mí que no quiere matarte...- La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si reconsiderara su decisión.

-Entonces escucha a esa parte de ti!- Tori suplicó con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Escuchaste eso, cuando mataste?- Preguntó la chica. -Yo sé cómo la pandilla del Ciclope mata a las personas ¿Cómo está todos los asesinos?-

_**"** _ _**Oh Dios. ¿Ella sabe de eso? Ella va a matarme. ¡Mierda! Esta perra me va a matar!"** _

La chica hizo una mueca, miró lejos de Tori, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño como si enfocara profundo. Fue sólo por un momento antes de que ella volvió a mirar a Tori.

-Hay más de ellos... es difícil de encontrarlos...- dijo la chica como si esperara que Tori entendiera. -Responde a mi pregunta, y yo no te voy a hacer uno de ellos- La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia los zombis detrás de ella.

-Hija de...- Tori se dio cuenta de lo que quería la chica. -Sí, lo que quieras!-

-¿Dónde está El cíclope?- La chica dijo lentamente. -Ninguno de tus amigos sabía dónde estaba escondido-

Este era él! Una probabilidad de sobrevivir. Atrapada por el miedo, Tori estaba ansiosa por decirle al monstruo lo que quería saber.

-Está escondido en el estacionamiento subterráneo en el límite del norte de la ciudad- Tori dijo sin dudarlo ni un instante. -Él ha estado allí desde que tomo el cobre llamado Hastings-

Todavía quedaba la duda en el rostro de la chica, y si ella no le creía, entonces Tori estará bien muerta.

-Lo sé porque yo lo ayudé a llegar!- El miedo la hizo casi gritar. -Yo estaba observando a los policías, mientras que agarraron a Hastings atándolo ahí abajo-

El agarre se aflojó y Tori se desplomó en suelo. Ella luchó para levantarse, siendo consciente de los monstruos que la rodeaban. Todos la miraron con los ojos vacíos, bloqueando su escape.

-Así que, vas a dejarme ir ahora?- Ella dijo, esperanzada.

-No-

-Pero...- Tori se respaldo, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba apoyada de espalda contra la pared. -Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Por favor, no me mates!-

-Oh, no te preocupes- La voz de la chica ahora era tranquila, suave y siniestra mientras ella se aparto de Tori y lentamente se alejó. -Yo no te voy a matar-

Los zombis se abalanzaron sobre Tori como perros hambrientos liberados de una correa. Tori no se convertiría en uno de ellos, ya que a los pocos minutos no sería nada.


	55. Obligación

 

Ellos se habían quemado.

La casa ya se había desmoronado bajo un infierno en llamas, su creación se redujo a una ruina de madera quemada y la piedra que brillaba suavemente en la noche. Las cenizas cayeron suavemente del cielo como nieve, oscureciendo el suelo. Seras conto la mitad de una docena de cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo, la nieve lejos de su piel ennegrecida.

No había ningún indicio de su sexo o su edad. Si hubieran sido policías muertos en la batalla que fueron rasgados en esta ciudad apartada? ¿Eran civiles, atrapados en un incendio como su casa se quemó? Tal vez los cuerpos pertenecían a demonios que habían sido derrotados por las armas no convencionales?

_**"** _ _**No importa"** _

Seras piso casualmente en uno de los cuerpos que estaban en su camino; la carne quemada fácilmente se desarmaba debajo de ella. El resto de los cuerpos se redujeron de manera similar a la ceniza de su ejército en silencio mientras la seguían. Estos cuerpos no significaban nada para Seras, y ahora ellos dejaron de existir por completo.

Seras se dio cuenta de que apenas se preocupaba por el ataque a Cheddar. A medida que continuó a lo largo de la calle desierta con nieve, ignorando los cuerpos que cubrían su camino, los susurros de pánico de los civiles con mucho miedo de salir de sus casas, ya que la vieron y los gritos de batalla a sólo cuadras de distancia. Nada de eso le afectó. Nada de eso importaba.

Después de varios minutos más de estar caminando, un grito surgió de una casa por delante de ella. Salió corriendo desde la puerta una mujer desaliñada y el hombre, posiblemente su marido. El marido apenas hizo un par de pasos en la nieve cuando un vampiro se abalanzó sobre él con impaciencia desgarrando su cuello. La mujer hizo unos pasos más antes de que otro par de vampiros surgiera y la inmovilizaron en el suelo.

Parecían estar discutiendo sobre quien se la quedaría para extraerle la sangre por primera vez, cuando se dieron cuenta de Seras y su séquito de demonios que marchaban hacia ellos.

-Esta es nuestra- Uno de ellos gritó. El vampiro tenía el pelo negro azabache y llevaba los restos de un traje.

-Sí, sigue caminando- Su compañero gritó. La mujer era rubia, apoyada en el suelo por uno de los vampiros, pero Seras podía ver su rostro que sobresale de la nieve, demasiada asustada para hablar.

El tercer vampiro estaba muy ocupado devorando a su presa para notar a Seras, que ahora estaba a un paso de él. Ella lo miró con curiosidad mientras él estaba alimentandose con la sangre del hombre. El hombre no estaba muerto del todo, pero débilmente intentó arrastrarse lejos o golpear al vampiro como su alma abandonó su cuerpo. Le haría ningún bien, ya estaba muerto. Varios de los seguidores de Seras habían tratado exactamente lo mismo en sus momentos finales.

-Estás en mi camino-

La pareja de vampiros se miraron antes de que el vampiro de pelo negro se levantara de la mujer.

-Tú no perteneces a Sérifos- El soslayo a Seras, -¿Quién eres?-

Seras no se molestó en contestar. El vampiro sólo trataba de distraerla. Mientras hablaba los otros dos vampiros estaban preparándose para saltar sobre ella desde las casas a su lado.

-¡Contéstame!- El gritó. Desde que comenzó su no-vida, Seras no tenía ninguna duda que el vampiro estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido y temido. Seras no le dio la satisfacción de ninguno de ellos.

-Vete, extraña- Él gruñó. -Esta ciudad pertenece a Sérifos-

-¿Cómo se siente?- La voz de Seras era apenas un susurro, pero sabía que el vampiro podia oírla.

-¿Qué?-

-El miedo- Seras continuó, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Qué se siente tener miedo otra vez?-

-¿Crees que tengo miedo de ti- El vampiro gruñó de nuevo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para cerrar la brecha entre los dos.

-Lo sé- Seras miró a los ojos del vampiro. -Puedo oler en el aire, ver en tus ojos, escuchar tu voz.-

-Necia- El vampiro dio un paso atrás, posiblemente sin darse cuenta. -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que somos?-

-Sí- En un solo movimiento Seras decapito al vampiro en frente de ella. El ataque había sido tan repentino que la cara del vampiro todavía estaba llena de satisfacción del festín con el hombre.

-Tú estás en mi camino- terminó.

Los vampiros en las casas saltaron de sus lugares escondidos, esperando sin duda para tomarla de sorpresa. En cambio, fue Seras que los tomó por sorpresa. Uno de los vampiros cerró la brecha rápidamente, sólo para ser empalado como Seras pasó su brazo por el pecho. El otro vampiro ni siquiera se acerco, ya que los varios necrófagos de Seras lo alcasaron para sacarlo del aire. Él evitó su alcance y escapo para unirse al vampiro de pelo negro y su compañero.

Seras no dio un paso hacia adelante. En cambio, se acercó con su voluntad, tocando las almas de sus demonios. Cada cadáver andante tenía una vida en ella, gritando por una escapatoria de su tormento. Ella ya no mantenía su dolor escondido de su psique, en su lugar lo profundizo por dentro y amplificarlo. Añadió a su dolor y quemó sus mentes. A medida que su rabia se multiplicó por diez, Seras centró sus emociones, convirtiéndolos en sus enemigos.

Los ghouls no solo se quejaron, pero rugieron. Ellos no se acercaron sino que cargaban con su furia no-muertos a los tres vampiros restantes. Los vampiros, estaban sorprendidos, devolvieron el cargo con igual furia. Los dos grupos se atacaron en un sangriento choque de dientes y garras. Extremidades volaron de ambos bandos, la sangre salpicó la nieve y los aullidos impíos se hicieron eco a través de la calle. Con cada pase los vampiros decapitados y mutilados de los ghouls, pero ellos fueron superados en número irremediablemente. Uno de los vampiros fue debilitado por un centenar de pequeñas heridas antes de ser superado por la horda y despedazado. Seras ya podía ver la mirada en los rostros de los sobrevivientes, ya que experimentaban lo que los demonios no podían: Miedo.

_**"** _ _**Así que esto es lo que se siente al estar dando las órdenes"** _

Seras ya no era cazado. Ya no estaba en inferioridad numérica. Ella observó con deleite mientras sus secuaces obedecían su voluntad. Seras estaba tan fascinada por el poder que se dio cuenta que se había olvidado momentáneamente su objetivo.

_**"** _ _**El Cíclope"** _

Ella recordó sus necrofagos que inmediatamente cesaron su asalto. En cuanto regresaron a su lado, vio los cuerpos de los dos últimos vampiros en la nieve, junto a la mujer rubia.

La mujer estaba de espalda ahora, sosteniendo el brazo que colgaba en un ángulo imposible. Tal vez había sido herida cuando los vampiros la atacaron, o en medio de un ataque de ella. Seras lentamente se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de la mujer.

La mujer no se movió, como si pensara que al no moverse Seras la ignoraria. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y fijos en Seras, el mismo miedo que Seras percibió en el vampiro ahora emanaba de la mujer.

_**"** _ _**La salvé y ella sólo me tiene miedos"** _

Seras notó el goteo de la sangre fresca de las heridas de la mujer.

_**"** _ _**Esa sangre sería tan agradable después de esa pelea..."** _

Otra ghoul en su ejército no estaría mal tampoco. Seras volvió a mirar a sus demonios, notablemente menos después de la pelea. Todos ellos eran mafiosos de la pandilla del Ciclope.

Seras hiso una pausa por un momento, pensando la decisión. Ella se inclinó hacia la mujer hasta que sus rostros eran meras pulgadas de distancia.

_**"** _ _**Tan débil... tan mortal..."** _

Seras extendió sus colmillos y silbo a la mujer.

La mujer gritó, parándose desesperadamente para ponerse de pie y corriendo lejos. Seras se levantó lentamente, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para perseguirla.

-¿Por qué la dejaste escapar?- Una quebrada voz del suelo preguntó. Era el vampiro de pelo negro, una herida de corte hasta el hueso en su pierna, además de muchas otras lesiones.

-¿Quieres saber la mejor parte acerca de no tener un maestro?- Seras dio unos pasos hacia al vampiro herido, -Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones-

-¿Vas a matarme ahora?- Tal vez fue la conmoción de sentir dolor, pero el miedo del vampiro se había ido.

-Todavía no lo he decidido- Ella miró al hombre humano que había sido asesinado. -Tu va a cazar más gente y beberas su sangre-

-¿Y tú no?-

Seras no sabía cómo responder. Ya no podía afirmar que era mejor que él. Ambos estaban actuando en su propia naturaleza.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido como un nuevo sonido penetró los sonidos distantes de la lucha contra toda la ciudad. Comenzó tranquilamente, pero creció lentamente, dominando todos los otro ruido que venían de todas direcciones. Seras miró hacia el cielo como el rugido creció más intenso. Una flota de helicópteros sobrevolaba la zona, extendiéndose por toda la ciudad. Docenas de ellos aterrizaron en los edificios más altos, dejando a escuadrones de soldados armados. Otros se quedaron en el aire mientras sus pasajeros eran llevados a las calles bajando con cuerdas al suelo. El sonido de los disparos se incrementó alrededor de la ciudad como los vampiros se unieron para hacer frente a este nuevo enemigo.

_**"** _ _**Hellsing está aquí"** _

Seras comenzó a caminar por el camino una vez más. Ella no iba a esperar a que uno de esos helicópteros aterrisaran en su camino.

-¿No vas a matarme?-

Seras se detuvo, y sus ghouls se detuvieron detrás de ella para poder mirar al vampiro herido.

-Solía ser mi deber, cazar criaturas como tu. Yo tenía la obligación de Hellsing- Miró a los helicópteros de nuevo.

-Pero ahora, yo ya no formo parte de Hellsing-


	56. Daño colateral

 

-Vamos a morir!-

Crowley casi golpeó al policía subalterno allí mismo. Tenían que mantenerse juntos, o si no por sí mismos, entonces para las dos familias atrapadas aquí con ellos. Los postigos de la tienda estaban cerrados sacudiéndose bajo el incesante golpeteo de las criaturas de a fuera.

Los golpes no era lo peor de todo, sin embargo, fueron los gemidos lentos, incesantes que acompañaron a las criaturas.

-Busca algún tipo de armas en la tienda- Crowley intentó mantener su voz tranquila mientras escondía sus manos temblorosas. -Cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa que se pueda usar para defendernos-

-Pero esto es una tienda de ropa- La voz del policía subalterno se altero.

-¡Simplemente hazlo!- Crowley gritó. Por enésima vez, deseando tener su pistola.

_**"** _ _**¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?"** _

En un segundo estaba ayudando a detener a un ladrón de tiendas en el centro comercial, con ganas de volver en la búsqueda de Hastings. Lo siguiente que supo era que había monstruos en las calles y él estaba protegiendo a los civiles atrapados en una tienda.

Él usó la palabra 'guardia' vagamente. Crowley estaba tan indefenso como el resto de ellos, la única razón por la que aceptaron su liderazgo fue a causa de su uniforme. Él comprobó su teléfono celular de nuevo. Sin señal. Las líneas telefónicas estaban todas muertas, y la radio estaba en su coche patrulla junto con su arma.

-Están a punto de entrar- Crowley se giro hacia su subordinado. -¿Que encontraste?-

El policía menor mansamente levantó lo que había encontrado.

-¿Percheros?- Él se sorprendió. -¿Se supone que debemos detenerlos con perchas?-

-Son bastante gruesas- El policía menor lo blandió como un palo -Hechas de madera-

Crowley estaba a punto de decir algo desagradable cuando una sección de las persianas se derrumbó. Un brazo sangriento rasgó su camino a través, y Crowley podía ver la cara podrida que la acompañaba. Uno de los niños se acurruco en el fondo de la sala gritando, su madre la sostuvo mas cerca.

-Dame una- Crowley tomó una de las perchas, como varias de las criaturas empezaron a entrar en la habitación.

_**"** _ _**No puedo creer que vaya a ser asesinado mientras lucho con una percha"** _

Algunos de ellos parecían inquietantemente humanos, aunque con heridas mortales y la piel pálida. Otros parecían como cadáveres que habían sido dejados a pudrirse por una semana y decidiendo levantarse para comer. El olor hizo que Crowley frunciera el ceño, como ellos llegaron a alcanzar su mano.

Rápidamente golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al monstruo más cercano, sólo para que la percha se rompa. Cayó hacia atrás cuando la cosa se tambaleó más cerca, y vio a su compañero con el mismo tipo de problemas. Como el monstruo se inclinó para morderle, Crowley obligó a toda su fuerza le dio una patada rápida en su cara, derribando a la criatura hacia atrás y obteniendo unos preciosos segundos para levantarse.

Un grito vino a su derecha. Una de las criaturas estaba agrando a una mujer de la familia acurrucada en un rincón. Sin ningún pensamiento por su propia seguridad, Crowley abordó a la criatura al suelo, moviendo su puño con rabia a la cara de la criatura.

Tuvo suerte. Este cadáver particular, ya estaba dañado, y la carne cedió, salpicando el cerebro por todo el suelo. El cuerpo dejó de retorcerse y los gemidos se detuvieron, pero incluso en su victoria momentánea Crowley podía ver a otra docena de criaturas dentro de la tienda bloqueando su escape.

Crowley tuvo un momento para escuchar un grito de terror de su pareja, antes de ver al policía subalterno desaparecer en una masa de carne animada, los huesos y los dientes. El grito se detuvo abruptamente cuando el trío de cadáveres andantes comenzó su festín repugnante.

A continuación, el resto de las criaturas se detuvieron. Su avance se detuvo a meros metros de Crowley y el resto de la familia. Por un momento Crowley pensó que había un rayo de esperanza, entonces en un instante hubo un nuevo monstruo más peligroso que corrió entre la multitud y córralo a Crowley a una pared.

-No podemos dejar que los ghouls tengan toda la comida- La criatura siseó. Parecía casi humano, a excepción de los colmillos en la boca, la piel tan pálida como la nieve y los ojos de color rojo sangre. Crowley sólo fue capaz de tomar estos detalles antes de que la criatura se inclinara para beber su sangre.

-Espera- Una voz femenina vino de atrás. Al igual que los necrófagos habían obedecido a su amo, también lo hizo la criatura a punto de devorar a Crowley, obedeciendo a este amo.

-Puedes comer a los niños- El macho murmuró a su amo. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, con las mismas características monstruosas como él.

-Oh, tengo la intención- Ella sonrió mientras caminaba hasta Crowley -Pero sabes lo que tenemos que hacer primero-

-Sérifos no es mi señor!-

-Pero él es mío- El monstruo femenino respondió. -Y yo soy el tuyo, a menos que quieras intentar beber mi sangre- Ella lo miró amenazadoramente a un desafío silencioso.

La criatura parecía que lo estaba considerando el reto, pero lo pensó mejor. Con un gruñido, dejó que Crowley cayera al suelo, en su lugar agarro a uno de los niños acurrucados contra la pared. La criatura violenta pateo a la madre de la niña, silenciando sus gritos.

-Estamos buscando a una chica- La criatura se dirigió a los sobrevivientes en la tienda. -Ella tendría la edad de esta chica, pero con el pelo negro... y... ¿qué más se le parece?-

-No lo sé…-

-Excelente- El monstruo parecía exasperado. -¿Por qué no llevamos a esta chica en su lugar? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

-¡No lo sé!- su maestro repitió. -Pero hay algo especial acerca de la chica que buscamos. El dice que lo sabremos cuando la encontremos. Ella tendrá esa mirada en sus ojos-

El se burló, luego se volvió hacia Crowley.

-Ella viaja con una vampiresa rubia que parece a una chica de diecinueve años de edad. ¿Te suena familiar?-

_**"** _ _**La mujer que fingió ser Valerie Clark!"** _

Crowley todavía recordaba el grito espeluznante de nuevo, en el edificio de apartamentos. Él y Riley se habían ido de inmediato a sus superiores. A cambio, sus superiores habían asentido, escribiendolo en un bloc de papel, y sin duda, la arrojaron cuando Riley y Crowley se habían ido. Crowley no podía culparlos, no lo hubiera creído de sí mismo.

-Mira, no saben nada- El vampiro se giro hacia su amo. -Ahora podemos…-

Una bala golpeó al vampiro con tanta fuerza que la cabeza realmente _explotó._ La niña gritó y corrió hacia su madre, como la criatura femenina fue golpeada de manera similar por una lluvia de balas. Su forma acribillada a balazos se derrumbó junto a Crowley. Ella no sólo seguía viva, el se sorprendió al ver que las balas estaban _quemando_ su cuerpo.

-Maten a todos- Ella grito a sus secuaces. Los ghouls cobrarían a los atacantes invisibles, pero otra ola de disparos atravesó sus filas, disparándoles a la cabeza perfectamenteee en todo momento. En instante todos se reducieron a cuerpos sin vida en el suelo. De nuevo.

Entonces la vampiresa sucumbió a sus heridas y quedo sin vida también. Su rostro se congeló en una expresión de rabia desafiante. Crowley se irguió a tiempo para ver a sus salvadores entrando.

Eran claramente militares. No sólo era su equipo, que apenas reconocío Crowley, pero era la forma en que se movían como una unidad, comprobando todos los rincones de la tienda con sus rifles apuntando. Su armadura era completamente negro, excepto por una sola insignia bordada sobre sus hombros.

_**"** _ _**¿Qué es Hellsing?"** _

Todos ellos tenían máscaras de gas, ocultando sus rostros y enmascarando sus voces. Crowley se dio cuenta de que dos de los cuatro soldados eran mujeres, pero además de eso sonaba casi robótico.

-Felipe, Griff vigilen nuestra salida- Uno de los agentes femeninos, Crowley asumió que era el líder, dio sus órdenes mientras caminaba hacia él. -Shaw, ven conmigo-

Crowley quería decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. ¿Gracias? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Él se quedó en silencio, mientras la pareja se acerco hacia él.

-Te perdiste, Shaw- La líder señaló el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer vampiro.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- La otra mujer respondió. -Ella está muerta, ¿verdad?-

-Sólo porque ella es un novato. De lo contrario, habríamos necesitado un disparo en la cabeza o en el corazón- La líder apuntó su arma a la docena de ghouls muertos. -Podríamos habernos ahorrado un poco de munición llevándolo a cabo en primer lugar-

-La próxima vez- Shaw respondió.

-La próxima vez- La líder asintió, luego pareció darse cuenta de Crowley por primera vez. -Oficial, ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Um, señor, uh señora- Crowley aun seguía aceptando que estaba vivo. -Detective Crowley-

-Está bien, Crowley- La mujer le entregó una pistola. -Quiero que reúna a esos civiles y que nos sigan de cerca detrás de nosotros. Un helicóptero se reunirá con nosotros en el techo para poder salir de aquí-

Crowley se limitó a asentir, sin confiar en su voz para que no suene como un idiota.

-Bien- Ella respondió. -Y recuerde lo que le dije a Shaw. Disparar al corazón o en la cabeza-

La siguiente hora debe haber sido la más larga y más tensa de la vida de Crowley. El estaba en la delantera, con el líder del equipo y el operativo llamada Shaw, mientras que los dos llamados Felipe y Harris marchaban detrás de los civiles. El centro comercial era ominosamente tranquilo a pesar de las tiendas destrozadas, pequeños incendios y manchas de sangre salpicaban los pasillos. La parte más espeluznante de todo esto, al menos para Crowley, fue la ausencia total de cualquier cuerpo.

_**"** _ _**Creo que todos se fueron..."** _

¿Los vampiros habrían encontrado lo que estaban buscando en el centro comercial, y trasladarlo? El grupo seguía siendo trasladado a paso de caracol, su líder prefería moverse lentamente y con cuidado en lugar de acelerar su camino hacia el techo. Además de lo ocasional -Todo despejado- y otras órdenes dadas por el líder, nadie rompió el silencio o expresar sus pensamientos.

Crowley nunca había sido tan feliz de estar en lo cierto, y pronto el grupo se encontraba en un helicóptero, volando fuera de la ciudad. Habían hecho todo sin encontrarse otra criatura. El helicóptero era uno de los grandes transportes militares, y mientras las familias agrupadas en un lado del helicóptero, dando gracias a Dios que habían hecho y tratando desesperadamente de ponerse en contacto con sus seres queridos en los teléfonos, Crowley observó con interés a sus salvadores que hablaban entre sí.

-¿Crees que alguien más salió del centro comercial?- Shaw dijo al quitarse la máscara de gas. Los otros soldados hicieron lo mismo. Crowley Fue curiosamente aliviando de ver sus rostros. Se agregó un nivel de humanidad a ellos.

-Probablemente no- Griff gruñó. A pesar de haber escapado ileso, el hombre tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro. -No debimos haber perdido tiempo salvando a civiles-

-¿Quieres decirlo un poco más fuerte, para que puedan oírte?- Philip asintió, hacia las familias en el otro lado del helicóptero.

-Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que deberíamos habernos centrado en la búsqueda de Seras. Ya sabes, detener la infección de la fuente y todo eso-

_**"** _ _**La chica del edifico de apartamentos"** _

"Vamos a hacerle pagar por todo esto- La líder finalmente habló. Sin la máscara, con su pelo negro que estaba suelto, y Crowley podía ver claramente el ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana del helicóptero, levantamientos en la ciudad. Crowley siguió su mirada y su mandíbula casi cayó.

Cheddar estaba en un completo caos. Los disparos sonaba en todas partes, los edificios estaban en llamas, y vio figuras corriendo entre edificios con velocidad sobrehumana. Tenía que ser su imaginación, pero juró que podía oír los gritos. Grandes grupos de personas que huían de la ciudad, pero al igual que muchos cuerpos estaban ensuciando las calles. Fue una pesadilla.

-Supongo que tienes una carne especial con Seras, eh Val?- Griff sonrió con complicidad a su líder.

-Disculpé- Los cuatro miraron a Crowley cuando hablo. -¿Tu eres Valerie Clark?-

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?- Valerie, y el resto del equipo estaban igualmente sorprendidos.

-Trabajé con Anthony Hastings. Me hizo localizar su información de contacto-

-Tú eres el que logro decirme sobre Seras- Valerie parecía dolida, mientras miraba por la ventana de nuevo. No, era más que eso. Ella miraba con culpabilidad.

-Si yo hubiera dicho a Parker esto antes- Valerie murmuró para sí misma. -Todo esto se podría haber evitado-

-No creo que Seras es la que hizo esto- Dijo Crowley.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Bueno eh- Crowley estaba empezando a balbucear de nuevo. Valerie tenía una intensa mirada que le hizo sentir como si estuviera a punto de estrangularlo. -Esas criaturas del centro comercial. Buscaban a Seras también. Así que ella no pudo haberlos traído aquí-

-Así que ellos se separaron de su líder- Griff se encogió de hombros.

-No hace una diferencia de quien lo empezó- Shaw puso una mano en el rifle. -Vamos a ser los que acabemos con ella-

Valerie no dijo nada, en su lugar estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Ese pensamiento se interrumpió cuando la radio de repente sonó.

"-Sargento Clark, este es el comando de campo. El coronel quiere un SitRep-"

_**"** _ _**SitRep... eso es un informe de situación"** _

Crowley se felicitó por su conocimiento de la terminología militar, antes de que Valerie respondiera.

-Estamos a camino a la base de campo con un grupo de civiles- Ella vaciló antes de continuar. -Uno de ellos dijo algo que creo que el coronel debe saber-

"-Va a tener que esperar-" cortaron "-Seras Victoria es nuestra prioridad número uno. Estarás devuelve a cazarla, dentro de poco-"

-Todavía hay decenas de miles de personas atrapadas allí-

"-Estamos Conscientes de la situación-" El tono del oficial era fría y profesional. "-Hemos creado bloqueos con lo que queda de la fuerza policial, pero una vez que las personas se conviertan en ghouls, no vamos a ser capaces de contener el brote. El coronel está autorizando la acción más agresiva."

-Espera- Los ojos de Valerie se agrandaron. -No queras decir...- La voz de Valerie se desvaneció. -Señor, esa gente... piense en el daño colateral-

-¿Esta Parker hablando de la ANG?- Preguntó Felipe.

"-Es que ya está hecho. Una vez que se siga su curso, todos los equipos estarán buscando en la ciudad. El tuyo será enviado a la orilla norte del Cheddar.-"

-¡Maldición!- Valerie repentinamente tiro la radio contra la pared del helicóptero, la explosión repentino hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-Oh, esto va a ser bueno- Griff sonrió.

-Vete a la mierda- Shaw empujó a Griff. -Hay personas que siguen ahí abajo-

-¿Que está pasando?- Crowley miró hacia Valerie.

-Ve por ti mismo- Valerie dijo con tristeza mientras señalaba hacia la ventana. Ella se negó a mirar, en cambio se sentó por el costado del helicóptero.

_**"** _ _**Oh Dios mío…"** _

Comenzó con los golpes lentos y rítmicos en la distancia, como un tambor monstruoso siendo golpeado. Entonces Crowley oyó el silbido en el aire y vio los escombros volando por las calles. Estaba pasando por toda la ciudad, algunos edificios fueron golpeados directamente y se desmoronaron al suelo.

_**"** _ _**Están voladura la ciudad con artillería"** _

Pero en unos pocos minutos, mientras el helicóptero llegó a la orilla de la ciudad, el toque de tambor se detuvo. Lo siguiente era llegar en silencio, pero no era menos horrible. Un gas de plata se filtraba desde las diversos proyectiles esparcidos por Cheddar. Se esparció por la ciudad como una niebla, tragándose a vampiros y humanos por igual.

Crowley observaba el espectáculo con asombro hasta que el helicóptero había aterrizado en una milla de la ciudad, junto a un pequeño campamento establecido a lo largo de la carretera. Los civiles, y él, fueron llevados a cabo rápidamente. Una docena de oficiales y más soldados de Hellsing estaban allí, armados y guiaban a las personas fuera de la ciudad.

-Crowley!- Se sorprendió al ser recibido por Riley, la mujer forense parecía andante y cansada, pero todavía tenía una sonrisa en su cara cuando lo vio –Tu lo hiciste-

El no se dio cuenta de que Riley le importaba mucho, luego se dio cuenta de que si Valerie no lo habría salvado, él estaría muerto ahora mismo.

-¡Espera!- Crowley gritó sobre el motor del helicóptero al operativo Hellsing. -Valerie Clark-

Ella se giro hacia él, todavía dentro del helicóptero.

-Gracias por salvarme- continuó. -Pero antes de que te vayas ¿que acaba de pasar en Cheddar?-

-Se llama actinio Nitrato de gas- Ella respondió con gravedad. -O alguna variante de ello. Creemos que vaya a debilitar o incluso matar a los vampiros y demonios- Miró hacia la ciudad -Pero también es mortal cuando los humanos lo inhalan. Todo el mundo que no esté dentro de un edificio sellado, o bajo tierra va a estar muerto en una hora-

Entonces las puertas se cerraron y el helicóptero a despegar estando otra vez en el aire, dejando a Crowley.

-Vamos, vamos a remendarlo- Riley dijo: -Te ves horrible-

Crowley se sentía muy mal, y al tener algo de descanso sonaba muy tentador, las palabras de Valerie se repetían en su mente.

_**"** _ _**Muerto en una hora..."** _

La idea de volver a esa pesadilla era una locura, pero Crowley recordó las últimas palabras de Hastings.

_**"** _ _**Tú te preocupas por la gente de esta ciudad. No pierdas eso"** _

El pueblo de Cheddar se estaba muriendo, y Crowley tenía el poder para salvarlos.

-Riley, trajiste las máscaras de riesgo biológico de los forenses aquí-

-Sí- dijo Riley sospechosamente. -Nos las arreglamos para conseguir una gran cantidad de suministros del recinto de aquí... ¿por qué?-

-Voy a necesitarlos-


	57. Niebla

 

Tendría que haberse ido hace horas. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando Sérifos y sus secuaces pasaron por la casa, Newt pensó que lo peor había pasado. Eso fue antes de que comenzaran los gritos y los disparos, gritos y una cacofonía de sonidos horribles, mientras él y sus secuaces rasgaban a Cheddar.

_**"** _ _**¿Todo esto sólo para poder encontrarme?"** _

¿Por qué Sérifos la valora tanto? Que hizo para que la persiguiera por medio país, poniendo en riesgo la vida y la integridad física sólo para reclamarla? Esto fue más allá de conseguir otro esclavo vampiro. Sacrificó docenas de otros vampiros sólo para perseguirla.

Newt considero dejar que Sérifos la encontrara. Sea cual sea su verdadera motivación para convertirla en un vampiro. ¿No es eso lo que quería? Ella lo mataría, bebería su sangre, y estara libre con todo el poder de los Maestros. También ahorraría más destrucción a Cheddar, sino que era un beneficio intrascendente en la mente de Newt. Entregándose podría poner a Adriane en peligro, por lo que Newt se molesto al encontrar detenerse. Ella se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que la idea de llegar a ser como Sérifos había perdido su atractivo. Tal elección no podía hacerse a la ligera, y antes de que Newt tuviera tiempo para decidirlo el cielo llovia fuego.

Newt protegió a Adriane con su propio cuerpo al esconderse debajo de la mesa de la cocina. El suelo tembló como las explosiones destruían la ciudad. Un suave silbido era la palabra en el seguimiento a distancia por un rugido ensordecedor. En un instante Newt fue cegada por la luz y todo en la habitación se destrozo. Debe haber sido meros minutos, pero cada momento podría ser el último, los segundos se extendía por una eternidad.

Luego se detuvo, y la niebla siniestra rodeo. La niebla blanca era espesa, y se tomó el tiempo para pararse y ver por la ventanas rotas antes de agacharse al suelo. Newt podía sentir el peligro de la niebla planteada. Rápidamente agarro al niño indefenso del piso, sellándose ambos en el ático de la casa.

Como Newt cerró la escotilla de la cerradura del ático, y ella estaba disgustada al ver a Adriane que había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

_**"** _ _**¿Por qué me molesto en salvarlo?"** _

Ahora estaban atrapados, y el niño estaba usando el precioso aire que les quedaba. No obstante, de nuevo Newt descarto la idea de matarlo. Rápidamente encontró un estante con toallas en el ático, utilizándolos para cubrir los agujeros de aire de la escotilla. Su tarea completa, Newt miró por la ventana del ático, que afortunadamente estaba intacto, en las calles de abajo.

O lo que quedaba de las calles. Un cráter gigante ahora estaba tan sólo metros de la casa, un cráter masivo saliendo más gases tóxicos en el entorno. La ciudad se había vuelto silenciosa. No sólo por el bombardeo de la artillería que había terminado. No hubo más gritos, no más disparos, ni siquiera el sonido de pasos o el maullido de un gato. Newt pensó en un cementerio; el silencio de los muertos.

Oyó gemidos de agonía de alguien, y vio a un grupo de figuras que se mobian a través de la niebla.

-Maldita sea...- Una voz masculina gruñó débilmente. -Es como si estuviera en llamas-

_**"** _ _**Un vampiro"** _

Newt callar Adriane, quien al ver la expresión de miedo en su cara sabía que sus lágrimas tendrían que esperar. No tenía ninguna duda que este era uno de los secuaces de Sérifos. El pelo negro del vampiro caía al suelo en grupos. El humo salía de su piel y un par de ghouls, recién creados por la mirada de ellos, levantó los hombros, lo que les ayudo a caminar. Los ghouls también humeaban, pero no dieron señales de dolor, a pesar de sus cuerpos que se movían lentos y perezosamente.

Newt tensa los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la piel del vampiro en realidad se estaba pelando. La niebla lo estaba quemando vivo. Trozos de carne estaban saliendo en pedazos, exponiendo el músculo rojo debajo. Él parecía más a los cadáveres andantes que le servían, en lugar de la apariencia juvenil del nosferatu.

-Ahí- El hizo una mueca mientras señalaba a la casa al otro lado de Newt. Sus secuaces rápidamente lo llevaron dentro, a salvo del gas que llenaba las calles.

_**"** _ _**¿Qué voy a hacer?"** _

Más tiempo pasaba, Newt supuso una hora, sin posibilidad de escape. El gas no mostró signos de dispersión, el vampiro no había salido de la casa de enfrente, y la respiración se había vuelto difícil.

-Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tal vez fue Seras- Una voz femenina vino de la niebla. Al menos Newt pensó que era una mujer. La voz sonaba distorsionada, como si fuera una grabación reproduciéndose por un mal altavoz.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Shaw- Respondió una voz masculina, similar amortiguado. -Los vampiros no se atacan unos a otros.-

-Viste ese sangrento lío. No era uno de nosotros-

-tranquilícense ambos- Vino una nueva voz femenina. Newt supuso que era la líder. -Después de sacar esos vampiros, y tener que moverse a través del gas, Seras estará débil. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de buscarla-

Newt tenia una mejor visión de grupo, ya que se acercaban.

_**"** _ _**Hellsing"** _

Estos soldados no eran como los de las catacumbas. Su armadura era negra, salvo por la insignia familiar de Hellsing, y sus rostros estaban ocultos por una máscara de gas.

Continuaron caminando pasando el cráter, dos de ellos se acercaban a la casa del otro lado de Newt.

_**"** _ _**¡El vampiro!"** _

Justo dentro de esa casa estaba un vampiro y sus demonios, sin duda, listos para atacar. La mujer llamada Shaw, y uno de los agentes hombres se acercaban a la casa, completamente inconscientes del peligro.

Newt golpeó la ventana, tratando de llamar su atención.

El segundo hombre la vio, pero en lugar de hacer una pausa para pensar o tener una mejor visión, de inmediato disparo su arma. Newt se agachó cuando los cristales rotos se vinieron abajo cerca de ella. Entonces el vampiro ataco.

Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja por el sonido de la ultima hora, el fuego y los cuerpos que caían en el suelo. Newt esperó, escuchando los sonidos de la batalla mientras revisaba a Adriane, que estaba aterrorizado más allá de las palabras, en la esquina del ático.

Ella asomó la cabeza por la ventana rota, y vio que de los cuatro soldados de Hellsing, dos de ellos yacía inmóvil en el suelo, junto con el vampiro y sus demonios.

-No, maldita sea!- La líder ya estaba aplicando vendas a uno de sus compañeros caídos, tratando desesperadamente de contener una herida abierta por el costado de la mujer.

-Shaw, aguanta- Ella dijo con severidad. -No vas a morir... no vas...- su voz se desvaneció.

Incluso con el rostro oculto bajo una máscara, Newt vio la vida irse del soldado, y el cuerpo del líder se desplomó, la verdad sombria que se hundía.

-Felipe se ha ido- Dijo el otro sobreviviente con gravedad.

-Puedo verlo, Griff!- La líder espetó con dureza. Newt podía leer la historia de la mujer, lo decía su forma de mover su cuerpo y el dolor en su voz. Newt vio que las muertes le dolían al líder profundamente. Estas personas habían estado a su cargo, y ella les había fallado.

Ella se arrodilló junto a sus compañeros, agarrando solemnemente sus placas de identificación antes de levantarse.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Seras-

-¿Sólo vamos a dejarlos aquí?-

-Una vez que nos encontramos con Seras, podemos ponerlos a descansar. Parker se deshará de este maldito gas y realmente podemos salvar a algunos civiles que siguen atrapados en la ciudad- La líder volvio a cargar su arma y comenzó a caminar por la calle. -Pero nada de eso va a suceder hasta que encontremos a Seras Victoria-

Luego se fueron, y la calle quedó en silencio una vez más. Newt observó mientras se alejaban, sin atreverse a sobresaltarlos a ellos de nuevo. A medida que se desvanecieron en la niebla, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Ella respiro el aire, pero le provoco náuseas. Newt de repente jadeaba, como si estuviera respirando en el agua. Ella tosió violentamente cuando se alejó de la ventana rota, dándose cuenta, con horror, que el gas estaba empezando a filtrarse en el ático a través de la ventana rota.

-Volveré- Ella prácticamente empujó a Adriane en la pared del fondo del ático. La niebla era como un ser vivo, lentamente rodando la ventana, ya que se deslizó lentamente hacia ellos. Encontró otra toalla, presionándolo contra la ventana rota en un esfuerzo por frenar el avance del gas. Funcionó, pero solo a penas. Tentáculos de gas todavía se filtraban a través de la toalla, deteniéndose en el piso del ático. Como Newt sostuvo desesperadamente la toalla en su lugar contra la ventana, su mirada se fijo sobre los cuerpos inmóviles en la calle.

_**"** _ _**Las máscaras de gas!"** _

¿Seguiría funcionando? Newt no tenía tiempo para dudar, ni tenía tiempo para considerar el largo viaje a través del cráter.

-Adriane, necesito que mantengas esta ventana sellada para mí- Ella apretó con la manos contra la toalla, exactamente como lo había hecho. Ella comenzó a moverse a la escotilla, lista para el viaje. Ella se detuvo de repente como pequeñas manos agarraron su brazo con fuerza.

-Por favor, no te vayas- La voz de Adriane era mansa y asustada.

-Volveré- Newt hizo lo que esperaba fuera una expresión tranquilizadora. -Lo prometo-

Debe haber funcionado porque el agarre de Adriane se aflojó lentamente. El gas seguía entrando, la fina capa en el suelo se elevaba como el agua. Newt respiró hondo, muy consciente de que podría ser su último, antes de subir por la escotilla y sellándola detrás de ella.

La niebla, que no es más que una niebla suave en apariencia, quemaba los ojos de Newt como el humo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras ella luchaba para caminar atreves del veneno. Al borde de la escalera, luego a la derecha. Rápidamente sacó la silla que bloqueaba la puerta, sólo para encontrar la puerta cerrada y atascada. El ataque de ese matón había roto la puerta, y Newt no tenía la fuerza para abrirla.

El impulso de la respiración se acercaba. Era suave ahora, pero creció cada segundo que pasaba. Newt se calmó, dejando que su ritmo cardíaco disminuya mientras pensaba una alternativa.

_**"** _ _**Puedo usar la misma manera en la que yo subí"** _

Newt trepó por la ventana, cortándose a sí misma en el cristal roto, y aterrizar fuera. Incluso mientras se ponía de pie y comenzó a correr por la calle, una parte de ella se dio cuenta de la falta de nieve. Todo se había fundido bajo el calor del impacto.

Allí estaban los cuerpos, a pocos metros de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un minuto? Dos? En el momento en que cruzó la calle, el impulso suave había convertido en un pensamiento que todo lo consume. Tenía que ser meras pulgadas del cuerpo para identificarlo. El primer cuerpo era un ghoul muerto, con la cabeza atravesada por varias balas. El segundo fue un vampiro, cuya carne todavía se estaba derritiendo por el gas de plata.

El tercero era el soldado. La mujer llamada Shaw. El gas de picadura y la falta de aire hicieron que la visión de Newt sea inútil. Newt busco la máscara, obligada a depender de su sentido del tacto, a la vez que sus pulmones gritaban por aire.

Por último, la máscara se aflojo, y ella no perdió un momento de ponérsela. Ella exhaló, empujando el gas de las máscaras de las grietas y cavidades antes de tomar una respiración desesperada.

Funciono. Ella estaba bien. Newt aseguró la máscara, saboreando cada bocanada de aire mientras se recuperaba. Se dio cuenta que la máscara era más que un aparato de respiración. Todo estaba teñido de una luz verde, y la niebla se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. A través de la niebla vio a Adriane mirándola por la ventana del ático, con una sonrisa esperanzada pintada en su cara.

Entonces Newt vio el otro soldado y su corazón hundió.

_**"** _ _**Claro. Esto es lo que me pasa por ser esperanzada"** _

Debe haber ocurrido cuando el vampiro atacó. Ella sólo podía ver ahora que estaba a pocos metros de distancia del cuerpo.

_**"** _ _**Esta es la razón, ayudar a los demás es debilidad. El dolor que se siente en el fracaso inevitable"** _

Newt había tratado de ayudar al niño, pero era justo como en las Catacumbas. Él estaba condenado desde el principio, y ella sólo había prolongado su sufrimiento.

La segunda máscara de gas estaba en el suelo, un enorme agujero a través de la boquilla. Estaba roto.

La sonrisa de Adriane se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Su boca no se movía. Newt no podía oír sus palabras, pero el mensaje era claro. La estaba llamándola.

¿Por qué Newt no regreso a él? ¿Por qué no mantiene su promesa? La niebla estaba llenando el ático. Estaba subiendo por sus piernas como subía las aguas. Una vez que llegue a su boca él no sería capaz de respirar. Él se asfixiaría. Solo.

Newt miró a la máscara de gas rota, luego al niño asustado en el ático. Su grito fue creciendo cada vez más desesperada al ver a Newt ponerse de pie.

Luego se giro y salió corriendo.


	58. La Venganza

 

Hubo una pausa momentánea al sentir la mano agarre el dedo. Hastings se preparó, conteniendo la respiración, el suspenso antes de lo inevitable se prolongó durante varios segundos hasta que...

Quebradura!

Hastings gritó cuando le quebraron el último dedo de su mano izquierda. La tortura se había prolongado durante días, semanas o ¿lo era? Hastings no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su secuestro. Sus horas de vigilia pasaron en agonía, ya que quebraban sus huesos, lo electrocutaron y quemaron su piel. Las horas que pasó a oscuras eran su único consuelo en el dolor.

-¿Por qué no hablas?- El Cíclope llevó dos dedos y los clavó profundamente en la herida de bala en el estómago de Hasting. Fue hace sólo un par de horas que el cíclope había llegado al estacionamiento, con media docena más de hombres. El instinto detective de Hastings seguía pateando. Por mucho que lo intentara, el Cíclope no podían ocultar su pánico.

-Anthony, mi amigo- El cíclope puso una sonrisa falsa y regresó a Hastings. -No te das cuenta lo que está pasando afuera. Lo juro por Dios, que es el Armagedón. No podía dejarte ir, incluso si yo quisiera- Hizo un gesto hacia las puertas del garaje, que habían sido cerrada y encadenada. También habían cerrado las puertas y sellaron los orificios de ventilación con cinta adhesiva. Había unos cuantos coches antiguos en el terreno baldío, y algunos de la tripulación del Cíclope parecían estar mirando para arriba. Incluso adjuntando chatarra al frente como si los llevara a la guerra.

-Así que, mientras tenemos tiempo, ¿por qué no me dices dónde los policías han llevado mis armas?-

Era la misma pregunta, la única cosa que El cíclope le interesaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Hastings tosió un poco de sangre. Incluso se las arregló para dar al Ciclope una sonrisa rota con los dientes rotos. -Amenazar a la gente que me importa? Ya los mataste a todos-

_**"** _ _**No hay manera de que este diciendo a este hijo de puta algo. Bien podría matarme"** _

-Te preocupas por tu ciudad- El cíclope sonrió. -Voy a dejar la ciudad. Tomare mis armas y la tripulación, y me iré a otro lugar. Quiero decir, esta ciudad ya está jodida de todos modos-

Hastings levantó la cabeza, mirando el cíclope fijamente a los ojos... el ojo. Se miraron el uno al otro, el Cíclope esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de Hastings.

Hastings le escupió al Cíclope en la cara.

-Hijo de puta- El cíclope levanto su mano en un puño, a punto de golpear cuando un golpe repentino sonó a través del estacionamiento. Todo el mundo se giró hacia la puerta.

_**"** _ _**¿Está diciendo la verdad? ¿Hay algo que sucede en la ciudad?"** _

Los golpeteos eran ruidosos, y rápidos. La puerta ya estaba empezando a ceder bajo el ataque. El cíclope señaló rápidamente a su pandilla, trece en total. Todos ellos se dispersaron alrededor del estacionamiento, con las pistolas como objetivo la puerta.

Hastings no podía creer lo que veía cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era como una escena de una película de terror. Un lío de podridos, cadáveres desfigurados se desplomaron en la habitación, pero lo que era más aterrador fue como se levantaron y comenzaron a cobrarse contra los hombres del Ciclope

-Dispárales en la cabeza, idiotas!- -gritó por encima de los disparos.

Los cuerpos de ambas partes cayeron. Un hombre gritó como un monstruo utilizó su mano, ahora afilado como una garra, para cortar y abrir el estómago. El trató de sacar sus intestinos cuando cayó fuera su cuerpo antes de que se derrumbara al suelo, muerto.

Otro hombre se quedó sin munición, y en su pánico optó por correr en lugar de recargar. El estaba acorralado rápidamente por dos de las criaturas que arrancaron con prontitud su carne separándolos hasta que su cuerpo se retorcía, y quedo inmóvil.

El aullido de monstruos, se mezclaba con los gritos de los hombres y el estruendo de los disparos, ensordeció a Hastings. El miedo le dio nueva energía y luchó por liberarse de sus ataduras. Él gruñó y cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo, se preparó para una bala perdida o los dientes de los monstruos sumergiéndose en él en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué están ignorándote?- El cíclope gritó a Hastings durante la batalla. Las criaturas pasaron junto de forma indefensa a Hastings, como si sólo los impulsara a atacar al Ciclope y sus hombres. Una de estas criaturas se acerco al Cíclope desde atrás. El gánster vio los ojos de Hastings, se giro rápidamente y en un instante tenía su arma en contra de la barbilla de la criatura. Esperó un segundo, haciendo una mueca cuando la criatura dejó escapar un gemido antes salpicar el techo con su cerebro.

El caos se detuvo, y el aparcamiento estaba tranquilo de nuevo. Las criaturas quedaron inmóviles en el suelo, sus cuerpos acribillados a balazos. La mitad de los hombres del Cíclope estaban entre ellos.

Los supervivientes se sorprendieron de estar vivo. Incluso el Ciclope se veía sacudido. Vio la puerta abierta, Dando lugar a una gran niebla blanca. La niebla estaba empezando a filtrarse en el lugar.

-Ciérralo- Él asintió con la cabeza a un gánster que examinaba una de las criaturas con un toque de reconocimiento. El hombre corrió hacia la puerta, tapándose la boca con el cuello de la chaqueta para evitar el gas. Él cautelosamente se acercó a la puerta, poniendo la mano en el mango.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos otra criatura atravesó el velo blanco y corrió hacia el hombre. No tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que sus dientes estuvieran en su cuello, sus pulmones se llenaron de sangre. Los otros gánsteres no se movieron, fascinados por el espectáculo sangriento repentino. La criatura parecía vagamente humana, con la carne roja y la piel expuesta derretida. Sin embargo, a pesar del cuerpo repugnante, sus ojos azules claros traicionaron una inteligencia y astucia. Hastings reconoció algo en esos ojos.

La visión de esta monstruosidad claramente inteligente hundiendo sus dientes en el moribundo, paralizó a todos en el estacionamiento. El hombre luchó débilmente como la vida dejó su cuerpo y la criatura se alimentaba de su sangre. Todo el tiempo sus ojos se enfocaron directamente sobre el Cíclope. Entonces algo terrible sucedió.

A medida que el hombre se puso pálido y sus luchas debilitaron, la piel de la criatura rejuvenecía. La carne quemada se reconstruía en sí y parecía joven, y humana de nuevo. A medida, el pelo rubio volvió a crecer en la cabeza del monstruo. Hastings recordó el callejón donde había visto por última vez a esta chica.

-Seras-

Esa palabra llamó la atención del Cíclope, y trajo al hombre a la realidad. Volvió a mirar a la chica, vio la sed de sangre en sus ojos antes de que él gritara a sus hombres.

-Dispárenle- Gritó desesperadamente. -Maten a esa cosa!-

Ellos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. Seras esquivó las balas, corriendo entre los disparos mientras cortaba su carne a pedazos. Los hombres se derrumbaron en montones sangrientos como ella hizo su camino a través de los disparos moviéndose más cerca del Cíclope. Como el último grito del hombre fue rápidamente interrumpido, Seras volvió su atención a su líder, la carga.

El cíclope movió su pistola de Seras, señalando a Hastings y vio a su feroz cargo se detuvo. Seras se detuvo, a pocos metros del cíclope.

-¡Ja!- El cíclope gritó victoriosamente. -Así lo hace saber el Inspector!- El se movió detrás de Hastings, escondiéndose detrás del hombre torturado. -Da un paso más y voy a matarlo!-

-Si lo matas, no habrá nada entre tú y yo- Ella gruñó con los dientes enrejados. Ella jadeaba de su masacre, su boca goteaba sangre y su cuerpo se planteo, listo para lanzarse. Esta no era la chica adorable que Hastings había visto crecer. Esta no era el oficial orgulloso que había visto en la graduación.

_**"** _ _**Esa no es Seras"** _

-Seras... Seras mírame- Sus ojos finalmente se apartaron del cíclope, pareciendo ver a Hastings por primera vez. -¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-¡Mentiste!- Ella gritó. -Tu me dijiste que la gente que mató a mis padres estaban muertos, pero tu sabía que uno de ellos sobrevivió!- Señaló al Cíclope. El dolo y la rabia de la traición resono en su voz. -Yo confié en ti, Anthony, y me mentiste!-

Ella hizo una pausa, a la espera de su respuesta. A la espera de que él lo niegue. A la espera de que dijera que había pensado que su compañero había sido vengado. Hastings desesperadamente quería decirle eso, pero cuando vio el dolor en sus ojos. El dolor que él era responsable, el no podía mentir más.

Él miró hacia otro lado, y ella vio su culpabilidad. Fue un sentimiento de culpa que había llevado consigo mismo por años. Fue la culpa de dejar la vida de Seras cuando ella necesitaba a alguien más. Fue la culpa de decir la mentira más grande que ella alguna vez oiría. Hastings retiro las cuerdas de su mano derecha, dándose cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. -Lo siento mucho, Seras- Él se atragantó con las palabras. -Pero voy a hacer las paces contigo-

Obligó a toda su energía en un giro repentino de su cuerpo. El dolor se disperso por el brazo cuando se rompió la muñeca, forzando su brazo libre de las cuerdas. Antes de que el cíclope se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Hastings golpeo con su brazo inerte a la cara del hombre. El cíclope se tambaleó hacia atrás, disparando a Hastings en el pecho, como Hastings cayó al suelo, la silla aun refrenando el resto de su cuerpo.

Por el momento se las arregló a parpadear, la sangre y el sudor de los ojos, Seras ya tenía al Ciclope clavado contra uno de las columnas de soporte del estacionamiento. El luchó débilmente mientras ella utilizo una mano para levantarlo del suelo, sujetándolo por el cuello.

-Mira el cuerpo de tu amigo- Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia su primer asesinato, el hombre al que había drenado. Su cadáver había empezado a erguirse, con los ojos sin vida y la cabeza apenas colgando por el cuello desgarrado.

-Fue difícil al principio, pero he aprendido a absorber solamente un poco de su alma. Es como un eco en mí- El cíclope jadeaba, obligado a escuchar las palabras de Seras.

-Su alma está atrapada en ese cuerpo, gritando en agonía hasta que se destruya el cadáver- Ella empujó con más fuerza, aplastando los huesos del Ciclope en el pilar -Pero no vas a ser un ghoul. Voy a beber hasta la última gota de tu sangre, respirar en tu alma y fusionarla con la mía-

Hastings sabía que se estaba muriendo. La tortura y el disparo fueron demasiado para su cuerpo. Su frecuencia cardiaca se desaceleraba y el charco de sangre alrededor de su pecho ya había llegado a su rostro. Con su brazo libre, tomó el arma tirada del cíclope, que estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Cada segundo estarás en la peor agonía imaginable- Seras continuó, ajeno a los movimientos de Hastings. -Voy a dedicar mi existencia a dar con nuevas torturas para ti, que van a ser interminable y eterna. Tu y yo estaremos unidos para siempre-

Hastings tuvo que arrastrar su cuerpo por el suelo. El dolor era insoportable, y que hizo que su corazón perdiera más sangre rápidamente. Al mismo tiempo, el significado de la palabras de Seras corría por su mente.

-Voy a desgarrar tu mente en pedazos sangrientos una y otra vez-

Los dedos de Hastings finalmente envueltos alrededor de la pistola. Su brazo se sentía pesado, y su luchó sólo era para mantener los ojos abiertos.

_**"** _ _**No puedo morir... aún no..."** _

Levantó la pistola enfocando a la pareja. Tenía un tiro. Un disparo para salvar el alma de alguien.

Seras escuchó la conmoción. Ella giro la cabeza hacia a Hastings.

-Anthony- su rabia fue reemplazada por la incertidumbre. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Por favor, perdóname-

Hastings disparo. Lo último que vio fue que la bala golpeo su objetivo. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de Seras.

Y entonces el murió.


	59. Pena

 

_**"** _ _**¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?"** _

Hastings había mentido a Seras durante más de la mitad de su vida. Él la había abandonado el día que sus padres fueron asesinados. Ahora, en su último acto fugaz en este mundo, el le había robado a Seras su venganza.

Ella aflojó su agarre y el cuerpo del Ciclope cayó al suelo. Su ojo vacante quedó en la nada como la sangre goteaba desde el agujero de bala en la cabeza.

El cíclope estaba muerto.

-No- Seras extendió rápidamente sus colmillos, apoyándolos en el cuello del cadáver. -No vas a llegar tan lejos fácilmente-

Ella mordió en su cuello, drenando su sangre tan rápido como pudo.

El líquido rojo sabor dulce y cálido, Seras ignoró todavía sus efectos energizan tés y la euforia que trajo. Ella desesperadamente buscó algo más, algo que sólo los vivos le darian.

_**"** _ _**¿Dónde está su alma?!"** _

Cuando ella bebió de los vivos, el alma nadaba en la sangre como un ser independiente. Ella sería romper un pedazo de él, atar el cadáver a su voluntad. Ahora buscaba en la sangre del Ciclope por su alma, para que pudiera engullir entera.

-Tú no te irás tan fácil- No era justo!. No merecía una muerte rápida de una bala. Se merecía sufrir como ella!

Un disparo sonó en el estacionamiento. Sintió una parte de vacío, como el alma del ghoul fue liberado de su prisión mortal.

-Ahí está ella- dijo un hombre. Su voz distorsionada por una máscara de gas Hellsing. En su visión periférica Seras vio a dos soldados entrar en el estacionamiento, pasando por encima de su siervo fallecida.

Un hombre, una mujer. Con sus armas apuntando en Seras, que los ignoró mientras se acercaban. No le importaba Hellsing. Nada importaba excepto devorar el alma del Cíclope.

-Jesucristo...- la mujer exclamó al ver a Seras, todavía vorazmente alimentándose del cadáver. -Suéltalo, Seras!-

_**"** _ _**Él no podía haberse escapado. ¿Cómo podía haber escapado tan pronto?"** _

Él fue drenado de su sangre, pero Seras mantuvo masticando su carne como un animal hambriento. Arrancó lejos en sus extremidades, chupando el tuétano de sus huesos. No podía creer que después de haber estado tan cerca que todo habría sido en vano.

-He dicho que lo sueltes!- La mujer hizo un disparo de advertencia. Seras lo vio y saltó rápidamente con una velocidad sobrehumana del cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba de pie, al descubierto, expuesta a ambas de sus armas.

Hellsing había sido su único consuelo cuando Seras se había convertido en un vampiro. Le habían dado un nuevo propósito, y una nueva misión. Ahora ella se situó en los extremos de sus cañones, a punto de ser asesinada a balazos por lo que era; por lo que ellos le hicieron.

-Yo di todo- Seras gritó. -Renuncié a mi humanidad, renuncie a mis amigos... Renuncie a mi vida entera, y desde entonces no he hecho otra cosa más que ayudar a liberar al mundo de los monstruos-

-Que un montón de mierda!- El hombre gritó. -Tú eres el mayor monstruo en esta maldita ciudad-

-¿De verdad crees que soy un monstruo...- las palabras cortaron profundamente. Ella miró a su alrededor del estacionamiento, en la masacre que había forjado. Decenas de cadáveres cubrían el suelo. Una fina capa de sangre y gore recubría la mayor parte del suelo. Ella ni siquiera había prestado atención a la escena que cualquier mente antes de ahora.

_**"** _ _**¿Y qué si lo soy..."** _

-Voy a darles la oportunidad de salir- Ella dobló las rodillas, lista para atacar. -Una oportunidad para detenerse de cazarme, o yo voy a mostrarles a los dos el monstruo que yo puedo ser-

Seras estaba cansada de correr. Estaba harta de esconderse en las sombras esperando el día en que Hellsing estaría siguiendo su rastro. Ella termino siendo una fugitiva en su propia casa. No. Seras tuvo que resistir y luchar, o ella estaría corriendo toda su vida.

Un segundo paso y nadie se movió. Luego siguieron varios más.

-Tal vez...- La mujer empezó a decir algo, pero entonces el hombre apoyó el hombro contra su rifle mientras su dedo se cerró alrededor del gatillo.

-¡Mala decisión!- Seras llego antes de que el dispare una sola bala. Su puño se hundió directamente en su pecho rompiendo sus huesos como la madera contrachapada. Ella lo levantó en el aire, su cuerpo ensartado contra su brazo. Podía sentir sus intentos lamentables para tomar aire, mientras sus manos se apoderaron de su brazo inútilmente. Soldado moribundo ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mirarle a los ojos, en vez movió la cabeza hacia la mujer.

_**"** _ _**Adelante. Inténtalo, voy a hacer lo mismo contigo"** _

La mujer sabía que estaba superada. Seras la mataría tan fácilmente como a su camarada. Ella dio un paso atrás.

Haz clic.

Seras volvió a mirar al hombre con el que ensarto, sus ojos se abrieron como su último acto desafiante lo hizo evidente. Su mano quedó inerte, una granada cayó al suelo a los pies de Seras. Incluso con su velocidad vampírica, no había tiempo y la explosión de fuego la envió a volar por el estacionamiento. Ella tuvo una repentina y dolorosamente al detenerse cuando su espalda se estrelló contra una de las columnas y cayó al suelo.

La mitad de su cuerpo estaba quemado, el dolor por sí solo era paralizante. Seras se puso a cuatro patas, mirando su cuerpo rejuveneciéndose lentamente. Su ojo derecho había sido cauterizado cerrado, pero ella vio a la mujer corriendo hacia ella a través de su ojo que le quedaba.

Seras estaba vulnerable y ese conocimiento le dio pánico. A medida que la mujer levantó su rifle Seras se lanzó desesperadamente, golpeando con fuerza que la pistola en la pared con tal fuerza que se rompió.

La mujer no dudó, saco rápidamente un cuchillo con la punta de plata. Ejerciéndola con habilidad militar para mate, ella giro alrededor de Seras, esquivando relampagos golpes rápidos del vampiro.

_**"** _ _**¡Maldición!"** _

La mujer hizo varios cortes rápidos en Seras. Al sangrar por los cortes Seras perdía más de su fuerza preciosa. El ataque de la mujer era implacable y Seras se encontró defendiéndose, se puso a la defensiva. Su movimiento se hizo más torpe, como ella ataco. A pesar de su velocidad, cada ataque parecía que sólo golpeaba al aire.

La mujer ataco del lado ciego de Seras, patiendole en la cabeza. Seras casi perdió el equilibrio cuando ella tropezó del ataque. Ella recuperó su postura, escupiendo sangre a un lado. Esta mujer era demasiado experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para Seras. Otra serie de ataques más tarde, y Seras se encontró atrapada contra la pared sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

_**"** _ _**Estoy luchando como un mortal. Tengo que luchar como un vampiro"** _

La mujer, al ver su ventaja se acerco para dar el golpe mortal. A medida que el cuchillo fue acelerando hacia su corazón, Seras no trató de desviar o esquivar el ataque. Ella extendió la mano, gritando como la hoja quedó incrustada en su extremidad.

Luego, en un movimiento inesperado, Seras agarró la mano de la mujer, todavía empuñando el cuchillo clavado y la hizo girar hacia la cara del muro primero. A medida que la mujer tenía el viento noqueado fuera de ella, Seras recupero el cuchillo de su propia mano, sumiéndolo en la espalda de la mujer.

El cuerpo de la mujer se puso rígido cuando el cuchillo atravesó su piel. Los seres humanos son delicados como esa, pero Seras no lo era. Sacó el cuchillo de nuevo, girando a la mujer alrededor y la apuñaló ferozmente en el estómago. La mujer cayó al suelo, dejando una franja de sangre en la pared. Ella todavía luchaba, con las manos ligeramente agarrando el cuchillo como si fuera a sacarlo.

Seras se arrodilló ante la mujer de la máscara. La respiración robótico desigual estaba haciendo eco viniendo del filtro de la máscaras y Seras podía ver su propio reflejo en la lente de espejo. La mitad humana, sin dejar de mirar a la diecinueve años de edad, mientras que la otra mitad de su rostro estaba quemado. Los colmillos en la boca fueron revelados a través de la piel derretida, la sangre que rezuma de los tendones de los músculos expuestos.

_**"** _ _**Voy a sanar más rápido si me alimento"** _

La mujer debió sentir la intención de Seras, como ella débilmente levantar sus manos para sostener la espalda. Fue inútil. Su empuje contra Seras bien podría haber sido el viento. Seras se apoyó en el cuello de la mujer, sus dientes descubiertos.

Entonces se detuvo.

-Puedo esperar a que te mueras- Seras estaba sentada contra la pared al lado del soldado moribundo. -Yo no necesito otro ghoul-

Seras se relajo y inspecciono el estacionamiento con su ojo bueno. Había un Hastings, en un charco de sangre que rodeaba su cadáver pálido. No estaba bien. ¿Por qué iba a matar al Cíclope? ¿Por qué negarle a Seras? Su rabia se había consumido en el fragor de la batalla, y ahora podía pensar con claridad.

_**"** _ _**¿Qué voy a hacer?"** _

El cíclope estaba muerto. Newt se había ido. Hellsing nunca la llevarla de vuelta. ¿Ella estaba condenada convertirse en un ser impulsado por los instintos, dejando esta masacre donde quiera que vaya?

_**"** _ _**Qué extraño. La puerta está cerrada"** _

Seras podría haber jurado que los soldados de Hellsing habían dejado abierta para que el gas pudiera filtrarse en el interior, sin embargo, ahora estaba cerrado. Si había llegado el gas a ella durante la batalla, podría haber tenido un resultado muy diferente ...

Los pensamientos de Seras fueron interrumpidos por una serie de toses de la moribunda. La sangre goteaba por las grietas en su máscara, sin duda, ahogándola. Ella estaba levantando sus manos débilmente, incapaz de quitarse la máscara.

-Aquí, déjame...- Seras comenzó a deshacer los sujetadores de la máscara. No se arrepentía de no condenar a esta mujer, pero ella no tenía por qué sufrir -No hay necesidad de morir de esa manera-

Su voz se detuvo como la máscara se soltó. Seras miró estupefacta a la moribunda.

_**"** _ _**Valerie!"** _

Se había teñido el pelo, por eso Seras no la había reconocido. El pelo de color rojo brillante ahora era un negro ablandada.

-¿Que...- Por un momento Seras no podía comprender lo que estaba viendo. -Oh Dios, te apuñale-

Seras buscó rápidamente en el uniforme de Valerie para un botiquín. Ella frenéticamente movió sus manos en bolsillo, muy consciente de los ojos de Valerie siguiendo sus movimientos. La boca de la mujer colgaba, la sangre se deslizaba por la barbilla. Ella no estaba sufriendo. Ella ya había pasado ese punto.

-Te apuñale- Seras repetía mientras agarraba el botiquín. Le temblaban las manos y ella a tientas con las vendas, maldiciendo la repentina ola de emoción adelantadas ella. Rápidamente sacó una venda y comenzó a cubrir la herida en un vano intento de detener la sangre.

-Seras...- Valerie intentó hablar, pero no podía forzar el aire suficiente para hablar.

Seras sabía lo que su compañera iba a decir. Valerie había enseñado a Seras hacer la primera ayuda militar. Ella había enseñado a Seras cómo remendar las heridas y remover una bala, al igual que ella había enseñado a Seras cuando una herida era demasiado, cuando no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

-No...- Seras negó con la cabeza mientras enrollaba el vendaje empapado de sangre sobre la herida. Valerie estaba equivocada. Ella podría salvarse.

Los ojos de Valerie observaban los movimientos de Seras. ¿Qué había en ellos? ¿La condena? ¿Confusión? ¿Estaba el soldado preguntándose por qué el monstruo la estaba tratando de salvarla?

-Yo no lo hice- Seras se atraganto -Quiero decir que yo pensaba...-

_**"** _ _**¿Qué es lo que pensaba?"** _

Ella sabía que estaban luchando con Hellsing. Ella sabía que no eran pandilleros, sino buenos soldados. La gente que conocía. ¿Por qué si uno de ellos le importa Valerie? ¿Por qué la diferencia? ¿Por qué le hacia sentir mal del estómago y ahuyentar a todos los pensamientos de la sangre?

-Escúchame- Valerie inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, -yo...-

-No lo hagas- Seras agarró más vendas, ya no se molesta en envolver sino simplemente sostener un bulto de tela en la herida abierta. Valerie quería decir sus últimas palabras, lo que significaba que había renunciado. -He tenido suficientes amigos muertos. No te rindas-

-No- Valerie volvió a toser como más sangre empezó a gotear de su boca.

_**"** _ _**¿No?"** _

Valerie aparto suavemente a Seras en sentido opuesto. Seras retrocedió en la confusión, con las manos todavía con más vendas. Vio como Valerie lentamente metió la mano en un bolsillo, sacando un trozo de papel y se lo entrego a Seras. Su brazo perdió su fuerza, pero Seras lo atrapó mientras caía, tomando el papel de la mano de Valerie.

_**"** _ _**Una foto"** _

Era una foto de ella, de las catacumbas. Atrapada de pies sobre cuerpos de cadáveres de Hellsing. Estaba fuera de contexto. Habían sido necrófagos y ella se había visto obligada a matarlos, pero eso no es lo que la foto parecía. En ese momento ella tenía miedo de parecer un monstruo, de ser confundida con un asesino.

_**"** _ _**Pero ahora yo soy la** _ **asesina"**

El cuerpo de Seras se puso rígido. La sangre había dejado de fluir. El corazón había dejado de latir. Lentamente Seras llevo su mirada hacia arriba de la foto, y se encontró con los ojos vacios de Valerie.

-¿Por qué?- Seras dijo. -¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?-

_**"** _ _**¿Me odias tanto? ¿Es así como me vez?!"** _

Mirada vacía de Valerie fue la única respuesta que Seras recibio.

-Valerie- Seras sacudió el cuerpo de su amiga, como si tratara de despertarla de un sueño. Quería que Valerie hablara, la culpa de ella, para consolarla. Quería oír a Valerie gritandole como solía hacerlo, cuando todo era mejor. Seras quería otra cosa que este sombrío silencio.

-¡Contéstame!- Seras gritó. Ella se negó a permitir que esto suceda, a perder y dejar que Valerie muriera así.

_**"** _ _**Yo todavía puedo salvarte!"** _

Ella clavó sus colmillos en su amiga Valerie, drenando su sangre. Valerie aún podía encontrar vida, incluso si tenía que ser a través de Seras.

_**"** _ _**No…"** _

Su visión fue restaurada, y Seras podía sentir su rejuvenecimiento de la piel, pero al igual que el Cíclope, Valerie ya se había ido. El alma de su amiga estaba fuera de su alcance. Seras nunca vería a Valerie de nuevo...

-Oh, Val!- Seras tiró el cuerpo hacia ella, una ola de lágrimas corrian por su rostro. -Lo siento mucho-

Ella sostuvo su compañera caído en un abrazo, meciéndose como ella apoyó la cabeza sobre los hombros de Valerie.

-Oh Dios. ¡Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho- Seras era vagamente consciente de sí misma repitiendo las palabras mientras las lágrimas le ardían los ojos. La imagen de la navaja sumergiéndola en Valerie se repetia en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_**"** _ _**¿Cómo pude hacer esto?"** _

El pálido rostro de Valerie era sin emociones, coro era balanceada hacia atrás y adelante por el abrazo de Seras. La pasión de esa mujer orgullosa se había ido junto con su vida.

-Yo te maté...- Seras llorisqueo.

Seras oyó la puerta del estacionamiento que se abría y se cerraba. Una figura se movía con significado y determinación hacia ella, llegando a estar a varios metros de Seras.

Seras se giro, sin soltar el cuerpo de su amiga. Tragó saliva, sin molestarse en limpiar sus lágrimas de sangre antes de hablar.

-Tú has venido a matarme, ¿no es así?-

-Sí-

Seras lentamente sento el cuerpo de Valerie al suelo, cerrando los ojos de la mujer antes de levantarse para enfrentar al oponente. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron, y por un momento que en realidad sonrió. Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de ella. Era como si este verdugo había sido convocado por su propio dolor.

-Vamos, termina de una vez-

 


	60. Paladín

 

_**"** _ _**¿Termina de una vez?"** _

¿Eso es lo que tenía que decir? Después de todo este tiempo, ¿Esas fueron las palabras que Seras escogió al enfrentar al juicio divino? Heinkel miró a la mujer, las lágrimas de sangre secas en su cara pálida haciendo contraste con sus ojos azules. El brazo, ya no era de sombras, sino uno simple que se asemeja a cualquier otra extremidad mortal. Algo de esto no andaba bien.

Heinkel saco su máscara de gas. Ella había cerrado la puerta tras de sí misma cuando entró. Ella se negó a cantar victoria porque un arma química debilitaba a su enemigo.

-He esperado mucho tiempo para esto, Seras Victoria- Heinkel sacó su pistola, apuntando a Seras. -Voy a vengar a Alexander Anderson-

Seras no se movió. Ella simplemente se quedó, ni siquiera prepararse para la pelea, con los ojos fijos en Heinkel, como esperando con impaciencia. ¿Ella ni siquiera ver a Heinkel como una amenaza? ¿Seras se estaba confiando en su victoria?

_**"** _ _**Puedo guiarme entre los pilares de apoyo para desorientarla, cambiando mi dirección cuando ella no me puede ver"** _

Mientras Heinkel mantuvo la distancia, Seras no podía hacerle daño. Esta fue una pelea para arreglar las cosas, para demostrar que Dios siempre destierra a los demonios.

Heinkel murmuró una breve oración, y luego entró en acción. Ella disparó una ráfaga de balas a Seras antes de saltar detrás de un pilar. Un segundo más tarde, se había vuelto a cargar y estaba al descubierto de nuevo lista para el contraataque hacia Seras.

-¿Qué?-

Seras ni siquiera había intentado esquivar las balas. La plata se alojó en su cuerpo, quemándola mientras caía de rodillas.

_**"** _ _**Ella está tratando de hacer que la subestime"** _

Heinkel escuchó historias de la fortaleza impía de Alucard. Maestro de Seras ha sobrevivido a extremidades cortadas, una espada clavada en el pecho e incluso una decapitación. ¿Por qué iba su engendro a ser de forma diferente?

Heinkel continuó su asalto, desatando una nueva andanada de disparos en el costado de Seras. Esta vez hubo una reacción.

Heinkel podía ver a Seras conteniendo un grito de dolor. No hay sonido que escape de su boca, pero la chica se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que sangraba. El impulso de las balas la tiró al suelo. Las arterias se hinchaba de una docena de agujeros en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Heinkel gruñó. Miró a su alrededor de la habitación, los cuerpos esparcidos. Seras claramente no había dudado en matar a toda esa gente, sin embargo, ella no daría a Heinkel una pelea.

_**"** _ _**¿Acaso piensa que no valgo la pena? ¿Es así?"** _

Era como El Capitán del Milenio. La boca de Heinkel siempre estaria deformado a causa de ese monstruo. El capitán había derrotado a Heinkel como si ella no fuera más que una mosca, dejándola desangrarse en el suelo. Ese hijo de puta, que había sido tan poderoso que no se molestó en terminar el trabajo, y que había sido asesinado por Seras ese mismo día!

-Lucha contra mí!- Heinkel lanzó la precaución al viento mientras corría hacia el vampiro y le dio una patada en el costado.

Seras se encogió por el dolor, pero aún así se negó a hablar.

-Dije, pelea conmigo!- Heinkel enfundó su pistola y cogió a Seras por el cuello, levantándola del suelo. La vampiresa no hizo nada, pero siguió mirando a Heinkel, burlándose del paladín sin decir una palabra.

Seras tenia que dar pelea. Ella tenía que morir sabiendo que Heinkel era superior. Así es como se supone que funciona. Había sido Alucard y su horda impíos que habían destruido a Millenium, no Iscariote. Heinkel tenía que demostrar que las fuerzas de Dios eran superiores, que se trataba de los justos que prevalecen.

_**"** _ _**¡No puedo hacerlo si no se defiende!"** _

Heinkel usó su mano libre para golpear a Seras en la cara. Entonces el estómago. Trató desesperadamente de obtener algún tipo de reacción por parte del vampiro, antes de tirarla contra la pared con frustración. Los huesos se rompieron cuando Seras se desplomó al suelo, con los ojos descansando sobre un soldado Hellsing caído delante de ella. Era la mujer que ella había estado llorando cuándo Heinkel llegó.

-¿Qué fuera a decir tu maestro si te viera ahora?- Heinkel se burló mientras marchaba por encima. -Eres patética!, Eres débil!, Piense en cómo lo avergüenzas a él-

-Maldito Alucard del infierno!- Heinkel saltó hacia atrás cuando ella volvió a desfundar rápidamente su pistola. Las palabras de Seras eran fuertes y goteaban veneno, su repentino arrebato capturo a Heinkel por sorpresa.

-Él nunca me lo dijo...- El tono de Seras se suavizó mientras miraba el cadáver. -Si yo hubiera sabido lo que costaría, entonces yo nunca hubiera tomado esa elección! Hubiera preferido morirme-

_**"** _ _**¿De qué está hablando?"** _

-Basta de hablar- Heinkel disparó un tiro junto alado de Seras para llamar su atención, la bala golpeo en pared a meras pulgadas de su cara. -Levántate y lucha hasta el último aliento-

-La lucha es lo que me trajo hasta aquí- Seras seguía imperturbable, hablando para sí misma mientras miraba a un hombre muerto, con una mano atada a una silla. -Luché cuando mis padres murieron. Me esforse incluso después de que Alucard se fue y después de que Hellsing intentó matarme. Pero cuanto más lucho las peores cosas consigo- Hizo una pausa, un pensamiento que se le ocurrió a ella cuando finalmente miró a Heinkel .

-Tal vez por eso me eligió a mí, porque incluso con un agujero rasgando a través de mi corazón tuve la voluntad de seguir luchando-

-Entonces lucha!- Heinkel gritó. Pateó a Seras en la cabeza, dejando que la mujer colapse al suelo. Siguió pateándole, su furia abrumadora. En el momento en que Heinkel había terminado, Seras se redujo a un desastre sangriento de contusiones y cortes.

-Yo... termine de luchar- Seras tosió sangre, -Sólo dispárame-

Los ojos de Seras comenzaban a vidriarse mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta. Este no fue el enfrentamiento que Heinkel había estado esperando, pero estaba lo bastante enojada porque ella no le importaba.

-Como desees- Ella apuntó su pistola a la cabeza de Seras. Era hora de que este monstruo sea sacrificado.

-¡Detente!- Heinkel rápidamente se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la recién llegada. Ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no era ni un vampiro ni un soldado de Hellsing que había logrado llegar tan cerca de ella sin ser detectada, sino un niño.

Era un joven, muy joven. Heinkel tuvo que mirar hacia abajo sólo para hablar con la chica, que actualmente tenía una pistola en sus manos, con el objetivo directamente en el paladín mientras se movía alrededor de Heinkel. El largo pelo negro de la muchacha cubría parcialmente sus ojos, su ropa estaba desgarrada y su piel estaba arañada y sangraba en partes. Lo primero que pensó Heinkel fue que la chica era un vampiro. Su piel era tan pálida como la de Seras, y sus ojos tenían una mirada de determinación inquebrantable y valentía, Heinkel sólo lo había visto en los más duros de los paladines.

-¿Newt?- Seras forzó la cabeza para hablar con la chica. -¿Por qué?-

Sin embargo, al igual que esta chica era tan claramente diferente a cualquier otra mortal, también había algo claramente humana sobre ella. Ella estaba ignorando el dolor de las heridas, la lucha contra los temblores provocados por el frío cortante y soportando el cansancio que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Estas fueron las luchas mortales, y mientras la chica los venció con voluntad sobrehumana, la batalla todavía se notaba.

-Sal de aquí- Heinkel ordenó. La chica estaba ahora entre ella y Seras. -Incluso si le disparo con cada bala del arma, va a sobrevivir-

-Lo sé- La chica tiró la pistola al suelo. -Pero yo no voy a dejar que mates a Seras-

_**"** _ _**¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Por qué está protegiendo a Seras?"** _

La entrada al estacionamiento había permanecido cerrada durante toda la pelea. Eso significaba que la chica había estado aquí todo el tiempo, escondiéndose en las sombras antes de que Heinkel incluso hubiera llegado.

-Hazte a un lado, niña- Heinkel apuntó su pistola a la chica, que le devolvió la mirada sin vacilar. -O te voy a matar-

-Adelante, _paladín-_ La chica respondió. -Dispara a una niña desarmada-

Heinkel vaciló. Ella tenía la delantera, y aquí todo el mundo lo sabía. Sería una cuestión simple de enviar al chica y matar Seras, pero la sensación de que algo malo había crecido enormemente. La justicia para Anderson se había vuelto contaminada.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Gritó Heinkel. -No debes protegerla-

Seras era el monstruo, y Heinkel fue el héroe. Así que ¿por qué esta pelea se siente más como patear un perro que no hace la voluntad de Dios? ¿Por qué Heinkel se siente como la villana?

Ella Podía disparar más allá de la chica, pero aún había riesgo. La chica había logrado sorprender a Heinkel, y por todos los paladines que conocía, era capaz y dispuesta a saltar delante de las balas.

-Pregúntale a Seras lo que su Maestro pensaría ahora- La chica dijo: -¿Que hubiera pensado el tuyo de ti?-

_**"** _ _**Maldición"** _

Heinkel sabía exactamente lo que Anderson diría. Él le diria que ella no estaba haciendo esto por Dios, sino por venganza. Él le diria que estaba haciendo esto porque había perdido la fe.

_**"** _ _**Bueno, por supuesto que he perdido la fe, padre! Tú nos enseñaste a ser siervos de Dios, sin embargo, aun cuando sacrificaste tu alma para convertirte en el monstruo de Dios, Alucard fue capaz de matarte"** _

Así que, sí, Heinkel estaba haciendo esto para recuperar su fe, y ahora era su oportunidad. Todo lo que se interponía en su camino solo era una chica.

-Ese vampiro será tu muerte-

Heinkel disparó su arma.

La niña se estremeció, pero se negó a moverse cuando la bala aterrizó a unos pocos pies de ella. Ella no iba a ceder. Heinkel tendría que asesinar a una niña para alcanzar su victoria atesorada. Pensando en Anderson, y todas sus enseñanzas, se dio cuenta cual era la elección clara.

Heinkel se dio cuenta de que tenía que ceder.

-Pero hoy no. Yo no soy un monstruo- Ella enfundó su arma. -Pagano o no, yo no estoy tomando la vida de un niña. Me ganaría un lugar en el peor círculo del infierno- Heinkel hizo una mueca -Y yo lo hubiera merecido-

-Además- Heinkel miró la forma maltratada de Seras, ahora inconsciente en el suelo, -Sería cobarde matarla a ella ahora-

El estacionamiento estaba en silencio mientras Heinkel regresó a la entrada, poniéndose su máscara de gas. Al abrir la puerta, se detuvo.

_**"** _ _**Tal vez, es donde radica la diferencia..."** _

Sí, eso fue todo. Quizás Anderson había sido derrotado al final, pero sus valores, y los valores de Dios de llevar adelante a través de Heinkel Wolfe y otros como ella. Heinkel había optado por no cometer el pecado atroz, y mientras algunos pueden haber visto como debilidad, quisas esa era la fuerza de un guerrero de Dios.

_**"** _ _**Tal vez se trataba de algún tipo de prueba por Dios..."** _

-Cuando se despierte, dile que vamos a pelear de nuevo- Heinkel dijo a la chica mirándola en silencio. -Y cuando esto suceda, voy a matarla-


	61. Embrujado

 

Ellos seguían mirando.

¿No podían decirle que se sentían lo suficientemente culpables? Había hecho una llamada y se pegó a él. Cientos de miles fueron muriendo, dejando atrás en una nube de veneno. Pero más del 70% de la población del Cheddar habían escapado, ¿eso no valía la pena?

_**"** _ _**Maldita sea, fue la decisión correcta! No se puede salvar a todos!"** _

Entonces, ¿por qué los cadáveres seguian mirando a Parker? La ANG había seguido su curso y se desvaneció. Aún así, los bolsillos de la ciudad habían escapado del gas, ya sea por ser abordado a apagar o esconder lo suficientemente bajo tierra. El trabajo de Hellsing era buscar estos bolsillos, ya sea para los sobrevivientes civiles o persistentes vampiros.

Mientras que su escolta buscó en los edificios cercanos, Parker se vio obligado a soportar las miradas despiadadas de los muertos. Hombres, mujeres y niños que no habían sido asesinados por los vampiros, sino por el arma química de Parker. Se quedaron en la calle, sus cuerpos convulsionaron, algunos sin soltar en el aire como si trataran de sacar físicamente un aliento. Parker sintió sus ojos inyectados en sangre culpándolo.

-Déjame en paz- dijo, a pesar de que estaba solo en la calle. -Tuve que tomar una decisión. Una gran cantidad de sus amigos y familiares que probablemente estén vivos gracias a mí-

Los cadáveres no dijeron nada, ni tampoco cesan su miradas inflexibles. Una chica en particular miraba a Parker en el borde. Probablemente los cuerpos a su alrededor sean su familia y sus amigos.

-Dije que se detengan- Parker gritó. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz?

"-Señor, Este es equipo 6, encontramos algunos supervivientes-"

Parker casi saltó, su corazón se aceleró cuando la voz del soldado entró por la radio. Fue uno de los equipos de limpieza. Ansioso por dejar las miradas persistentes de los muertos, Parker llamó a su escolta antes de ir con el equipo.

Lo primero que notó fueron los soldados muertos. Considerando que las otras calles se habían sembrado de cadáveres en diversas posiciones de desorden, estos dos cuerpos habían sido establecidos con suavidad, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en sus rostros. Un intento se ha hecho para ocultar las marcas de garras salvajes en sus cuerpos. Probablemente el equipo 6.

_**"** _ _**Shaw y Philips. El resto del equipo de Valerie"** _

Parker ya había encontrado a Valerie y el lío que quedaba de Griff. Parker hizo una mueca. Todo el equipo había muerto. Toda esta muerte, y Seras Victoria había logrado escapar. Ella probablemente estaría a decenas de millas de la ciudad a estas alturas.

-¿Tú eres el coronel que he estado oyendo?- un hombre gritó al salir de la casa. Un oficial de policía. Un joven oficial de policía por el aspecto de si mismo.

-¿Tú eres el que envió ese veneno!?- el hombre irrumpió hacia Parker, -Tú eres la razón que todas estas personas estén muertas!-

El oficial de policía lanzó un puñetazo a Parker. Años de experiencia militar se activaron y Parker hábilmente esquivó el golpe antes de entregar un ataque rápido para el estómago del hombre. A medida que el hombre se recuperó, fue capturado por la escolta de Parker. Se esforzó inútilmente, atrapado en sus garras.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo?- Parker casualmente le preguntó al oficial enfurecido.

-Crowley- El hombre escupió, -Soy detective Crowley del CPD-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Crowley?- Parker se dio cuenta de la máscara de gas que colgaba de la cadera del hombre, -Has estado aquí desde que se desplegó la ANG-

-Trate de...- Lo intentó de nuevo para liberarse de sus captores -Trate de salvar a la gente-

_**"** _ _**Él debería estar agradecido que aún este vivo"** _

-Señor- Un miembro del equipo 6 salió del edificio, acunando a un niño pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Está bien?- Parker ignoro a Crowley, ahora acercándose al soldado.

-Parece que inhaló algo del gas y se desmayó- El soldado dijo, -pero el policía intervino antes de que se muriera-

"Y he estado atrapado en ese edificio desde entonces." Crowley gritó desde detrás de Parker.

Parker inspeccionó la zona. Había docenas de casas en las calles, todos ellos probablemente vacías o llenas de muertos.

-¿Cómo te las arreglaste para encontrarlo?- Parker le pregunto a Crowley.

-Fue una chica. Ella me llevó a él-

_**"** _ _**Seras Victoria!"** _

-Describirla- Los ojos de Parker se estrecharon. –Ahora-

-Joven. Tal vez doce o trece años. Muy pálida con el pelo negro y largo. Yo incluso logre ver sus ojos a través de la máscara de gas. Eran un negro profundo- La voz de Crowley era suave cuando mencionó los ojos. -Ella nunca dijo nada. Al principio pensé que estaba asustada, así que le seguí hasta la casa. Ahí fue cuando me encontré con el niño. Ella, uh... desapareció después de eso-

_**"** _ _**Inservible"** _

Parker vio la decepción reflejada en los soldados reunidos. Todos ellos esperaban que fuera Seras.

-Hiciste algo bueno hoy, Policia- Parker hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que lo suelten a Crowley. -Mis hombres y yo los llevaremos fuera de la ciudad, y velar que el niño reciba atención médica-

-Gracias...- dijo Crowley, apaciguado. -Y lo siento por el ataqué-

Crowley camino hacia delante, mientras que Parker se quedó a otras. Agradecido fue el policía, él y Parker no estarían entrando en una pequeña charla.

Parker dio una buena mirada en el niño herido. Estaba inconsciente, su respiración venia poco profunda y clara. ¿Cuántos hijos tuvo que maqtar hoy Parker? Mientras seguía por las calles, la masacre simplemente se hizo más evidente. Hubo innumerables cadáveres.

Parker no tenía idea de que había sido asesinado por un vampiro, que había sido asesinado por un ser humano y que había sido asesinado por él. En su estado sin vida, era difícil sólo para decirle a los demonios y vampiros lejos de sus víctimas.

-Deja de mirarme ingrato...-

-¿Qué fue eso, señor?-

-Uh, nada- Parker tartamudeó. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. Casi podía jurar que podía oír a los niños que él había matado, culpándolo de su muerte.

_**"** _ _**Estar tranquilo"** _

Quería desesperadamente tomar otra pastilla para el dolor, pero la botella se había acabado y el resto estaba en la mansión Hellsing. A medida que las voces de los niños se hacían más fuertes, también lo hacia el dolor de cabeza.

En el momento en que llegaron a los límites exteriores de Cheddar, Parker podía sentir su rostro se enrojeció por el dolor y la angustia mental. Había personas que habían muerto a sólo cuadras de la orilla, mientras que otros habían hecho a pedazos por la artillería que llevaba el gas venenoso. Por último, libre de la ciudad, Parker no pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

-¿Está todo bien, coronel?- preguntó otro soldado.

-Sí- Parker se reunió rápidamente a sí mismo. No hacia bien a verse debilitado frente a los soldados. -Una vez que volvamos al perímetro, quiero que todos empaquen-

-Pero señor ¿qué pasa con la operación Barrido? ¿Podría haber todavía vampiros escondidos en la ciudad?-

-Dejemos que los policías y militares estén manejando esto- Esas fuerzas no estaban equipados o entrenados para esto y Parker lo sabía, pero no podía soportar estar en la ciudad por más tiempo. -Informen a todos, nos vamos de Cheddar-

 


	62. Prisión rota

 

Había sido una noche completa desde que se fueron. Ahora era su mejor oportunidad.

Valerie y la mayoría de los soldados Hellsing deben haberse ido a Cheddar. La mansión estaba casi vacía, salvo por Tristán y los otros prisioneros. Sacó con cuidado su mano de debajo de su camisa. En ella sostenía una sola granada.

Cuando él agarró a Valerie través de los barrotes, había sido algo más que un último esfuerzo para hacerla entrar en razón. En ese momento, Tristán había buscado rápidamente por algo que podría ayudarlo en su fuga. Esperaba por alguna Semtex, o tal vez incluso un cargo de incumplimiento, en cambio obtubo una granada de fragmentación pesado.

_**"** _ _**L109A1"** _

El número de lote le dijo a Tristán mucho sobre el arma. Lo más importante es que tenía un rango de matanza efectiva de 20 metros sin chalecos antibalas.

La distancia desde la puerta de la pared de la celda fue de 10.

La celda era vieja, y Tristán tenía ninguna duda de que la explosión podría derribar el muro. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que no lo matase también. Se había erosionado en otra parte de la pared, eventualmente haciendo palanca en un solo ladrillo pesado.

La pared tenía múltiples capas, por lo que Tristán no pudo cavar su salida, pero él podría ser capaz de utilizar el ladrillo para desviar la explosión hacia la puerta. Eso, y el uso de la estructura metálica de la cama como un escudo que podría ser suficiente.

_**"** _ _**Hay otra opción. Podía esperar a Val..."** _

Ella había prometido que volvería, lo liveraria y que podrían acabar con Parker juntos. El único problema era que ella sólo haría una vez que Seras este muerta. A pesar de toda la evidencia apilada contra ella, Tristan todavía sentía que Seras era inocente.

O tal vez Valerie tenía razón y que sus emociones lo estaban cegando...

Tristán no podía sentarse aquí y no hacer nada cuando sus amigos podrían estar muriendo. Tal vez se trataba de una decisión imprudente y que estaba siendo emocional como Valerie había advertido. No importaba.

Tristán empujó el ladrillo lo más cercano de la puerta como pudo. Inclinó la cama otra vez, en paralelo a la pared, y finalmente coloco la granada en el lado más alejado del ladrillo.

_**"** _ _**Yo podría estar muerto en cuatro segundos..."** _

Esto era ridículo. Suicida. Era el tipo de cosa imprudente que Tristán advertiría a Valerie.

Sacó el seguro.

_**"** _ _**Cuatro"** _

Saltó detrás de la cuna.

_**"** _ _**Tres"** _

Él hizo un ovillo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

_**"** _ _**Dos"** _

Pensó en su hermana...

_**"** _ _**Uno"** _

Tristán fue cegado por la luz cuando sintió el marco de metal se estrelló contra la pared. Todo el viento fue eliminado de él, y él se sintió sacudido alrededor sin fuerzas. Con la misma rapidez, el ruido había cesado, sustituido por un anillo ensordecedor constante en sus oídos. Su visión era borrosa, con la espalda magullada por el golpe, pero estaba vivo.

Los barrotes estaban doblados y deformados como las garras de un gigante. La puerta más allá se había arruinado clara de sus bisagras, junto con una buena porción de la pared, colapsada en el pasillo. El colchón había sido empalado por un centenar de pequeños fragmentos. Deben de haber rebotado en la pared del fondo antes de llegar a la cama, de lo contrario se habrían traspasado directamente a través y ensartado a Tristán.

_**"** _ _**Maldición…"** _

Un profundo dolor quemó a través de su brazo mientras sus sentidos volvieron a él. No todos los fragmentos de metal habían impactado en la cuna, y Tristán vio la sangre destellar de adherencia de metal en la mano derecha. Su dedo índice y medio se habían cortado hasta el hueso. Un fragmento de metal había perforado a través de ellos, y les clavado contra la pared de piedra.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para disfrutar de la vista cuando oyó pasos corriendo por el pasillo. Un guardia dio la vuelta a la esquina, su arma apuntando y dirigido a Tristán que se arrodilló, sosteniendo su mano.

-No te muevas- El guardia fue preso del pánico. Sacudido por la explosión repentina y ahora seguro de cómo actuar. Tristán estaba claramente sufriendo, pero seguía siendo un prisionero. No sirvió de nada que se reconocieran entre sí.

-Owen, ayúdame- Tristán dijo con los dientes enrejados. Su mano estaba atrapada firmemente en la pared, y no podía sentir sus dedos.

-No te muevas- Owen murmuró un improperio cuando se acercó con cautela, con su rifle levantado.

Owen fue otro sargento de Hellsing. Tristán a menudo había hablado con el hombre, caminando a través de escenarios hipotéticos, recordando las misiones en el extranjero y en general en el chat. Habían tenido mucho en común, y Tristan había considerado al hombre como su amigo. Ahora Tristán aprovechó la vacilación de Owen cuando de repente agarró el rifle del hombre con su mano libre, tiró de él más cerca y rápidamente la cabeza de él se topo con la cara. Owen estaba aturdido por unos momentos antes de que sus ojos en blanco y se desplomó al suelo.

"-Owen, ¿Qué pasó? escuchamos una explosión-" Una voz de mujer vino la radio de Owen.

Tristán se acercó a la radio de Owen, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de su alcance. No podía moverse con la mano clavada.

"-Owen? ¿Estás ahí?-"

Tristán agarró la pierna de Owen y lo arastro al hombre inconsciente hacia él. Se arastro para conseguir la radio de Owen con la mano izquierda antes de presionar el botón.

-Uh, nada de qué preocuparse- Tristán murmuró rápidamente por la radio. -Fue un poco de las sobras de las municiones de ataque de Heinkel. Nadie está herido-

Fue una buena mentira. No mucha gente podría dar una explosión así. Tristán esperó a la voz de la mujer.

"-Conozco tu voz, Tristan-" dijo la mujer. "-Todos establecen sus radios de frecuencias secundarias, llegan refuerzos desde el campo base, y alerta al coronel Parker.-"

_**"** _ _**Supongo que debería estar orgulloso..."** _

Los soldados Hellsing no eran gruñones medios y había sido una apuesta con la esperanza de que su voz no sería reconocida. Estarían aquí en cualquier momento. Tenía que salir de aquí.

Tristán sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sólo había un escape de esta celda ahora. Además, los dedos casi se habían ido de todos modos, sólo en poder de las piezas delgadas de carne. Después de valiosos segundos de hurgar con su mano libre quitó el chaleco de Kevlar de Owen, colocándolo entre sus dientes. Luego sacó con su brazo derecho lo más que pudo.

Sus gritos eran ahogados mientras mordió con fuerza el tejido de Kevlar. Cuanto más le dolia, más difícil era sacarlo. Podía oír la carne destrozandose poco a poco, cada chasquido del nervio trajo una nueva ola de dolor. Se detuvo un momento, recuperando el aliento sin soltar el chaleco de Kevlar. No podía permitirse el lujo de entrar en shock y se desmaye.

Le dio un último tirón fuerte y la mano se soltó. Gritó una vez más. Incluso con la tarea hecha, Tristán siguió jurando y gritando en el chaleco de Kevlar mientras agarraba vendas de los bolsillos de Owen. No fue sino hasta los dos trozos que le cubrieron la sangre se detuvo temporalmente, y que Tristán recuperó sus sentidos. Una mezcla generosa de adrenalina lo mantenía consciente mientras se deslizaba en el chaleco, se embolsó la radio de Owen y, tras un momento de pensamiento, tomó la pistola del hombre.

_**"** _ _**Ni siquiera puedo disparar más..."** _

La primera prioridad era encontrar a Brock y los otros prisioneros. Una vez que eran bastantes de ellos, podían dominar a los guardias y asegurar la mansión. Tristán no tenía idea de cuántos soldados había en la mansión, o donde estaban sus lealtades, pero tenía que moverse antes de que él se quede atrapado en el sótano. El problema era, que nunca había estado en el sótano antes de ahora, y que había estado con los ojos vendados cuando lo trajeron aquí.

¿Izquierda o derecha? Tristán no tuvo que pensar mucho, cuando un hombre de Hellsing Negro dio la vuelta de la esquina a su izquierda.

-¡Detente!- gritó, apuntando con su rifle a Tristán.

Tristán decidió ignorar el hombre y corrió por el pasillo opuesto, esperando oír disparos detrás de él. Nada vino.

_**"** _ _**Supongo que todos estamos aún dudando en dispararnos entre sí"** _

El siguiente par de soldados que conoció no tenía la misma reserva, y por poco logró evitar recibir un disparo mientras corría a través de más pasillos. Tristán se sentía como un ratón siendo cazado en un laberinto. El sótano tenía docenas de puertas, algunas selladas con diversas cadenas y candados, otras que buscaba eran antiguas, mientras que algunas parecían nuevas. Era una extraña mezcla de siglos de arquitectura antigua mezclada con la tecnología de hoy en día.

Fue frente a una de esas puertas, fuertemente blindadas con una cerradura electrónica que surgió de repente un soldado, cortando la fuga de Tristán. Con más soldados detrás de él, Tristán no tenía más remedio que atacar al hombre. Ambos momentáneamente aturdidos, Tristán vio una oportunidad. Buscó con la mano izquierda mientras sacaba su pistola, empujó directamente contra la terminal y tiro. Luego cerró la puerta, sellando a sí mismo. Estaba atrapada, pero también seguro.

Tristán observo a su alrededor y descubrió que no estaba solo en la habitación.

La habitación estaba desnuda excepto por una cama individual, sobre la cual descansaba la Líder de la Organización Hellsing.

_**"** _ _**Sir Integra"** _

"-Tristan Bennet, sé que puedes oírme.-"

La voz de la radio de Owen lo tomó por sorpresa. La voz lenta de Parker apenas ocultaba su amarga ira.

"-Yo También se donde estas-"

Tristán ya podía oír sus antiguos compañeros tratando de romper la puerta. Hellsing tenía el poder de fuego para romperlo. El único momento que tuvo fue el tiempo que les tomaría para que pudieran sacarlo aquí. Sin nada que perder, él sacó su radio.

-Tú has puesto a Integra en un coma- Tristán se acercó a la figura inconsciente, el examen de los diversos tubos dentro de su brazo. -Toda tu pretensión de liderazgo se basa en una mentira-

"-Sí, mentí, pero era por el bien común.-" Tristán no podía creer la mierda de Parker, "-Integra mantuvo a sabiendas a un vampiro en medio de nosotros. Ella sabía de Seras Victoria todo este tiempo-"

-Entonces sabes que Seras no es peligrosa- Tristán casi gritó por la radio.

"-Ella es un monstruo que debe ser eliminado-" La voz de Parker se suavizó. Era casi simpático. "-Ella Ya ha matado a numerosos miembros de la Organización Hellsing, entre ellos su ex equipo, Valerie Clarke-"

Tristán se puso rígido. ¿Valerie estaba muerta? Pensó en la última vez que había visto a su amiga; lo enfadado que habían estado el uno al otro. ¿Ese iba a ser su último recuerdo de ella? ¿Él nunca tendria la oportunidad de pedir disculpas?

_**"** _ _**La mentira de Parker. Todo lo que ha hecho es mentir"** _

-Supongo que usted todavía está en Cheddar, estás recurriendo a la radio- Tristán estaba seguro de que Parker estaba mintiendo. -Te veré pronto, y estoy seguro de que Integra tendrá algunas palabras para ti también-

"-Estás Haciendo…-" Las palabras de Parker fueron cortadas cuando Tristán apagó la radio. Luego se hizo el silencio.

_**"** _ _**No hay manera de que Seras lastimara a Val..."** _

Parker debe haber descubierto que Valerie no estaba de su lado nunca más y la arrestó. Parker rasgo a Hellsing separándolo a causa de sus propios puntos de vista, dementes. Tristán no podía esperar para detenerlo, pero había alguien que podia.

Ya era hora de despertar a Integra.


	63. Maldición

 

Se habían detenido en una gran pradera rodeada de árboles. El brillante sol había calentado el aire y se derretía la nieve revelando la hierba verde brillante, y flores amarillas que los rodeaba. Era tranquilo, con sólo la suave brisa del viento interrumpiendo el silencio.

La belleza se perdió en Seras, que descansaba con la espalda contra un árbol, la sombra protegiéndola de la dolorosa luz solar. Ella miraba distraídamente a Newt caminar desde el camión, el que habían utilizado para escapar de Cheddar, sin obstáculos por la luz solar que todos los vampiros temen.

-Bebe esto-

Sostenía una botella para Seras. El vampiro miró en el interior de la botella, viendo el líquido rojo y giró la cabeza con disgusto. Reconoció el olor. No era el hecho de que la sangre le de asco. Fue el hecho de que era la sangre de Valerie.

-Necesitas tener fuerza-

-Tengo mucha fuerza- Seras apartó la mirada de Newt, en lugar mirando hacia el oeste, hacia el Cheddar. Newt dijo que era sólo unas pocas horas después de que habían huido de la ciudad en que Hellsing se habían ido por Completo.

-Mis heridas se han curado- Seras vio la mirada de Newt con duda. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Tú no tienes la voluntad de seguir adelante-

Seras miró a Newt. La chica había cambiado. Su mirada despiadada había sido reemplazada por la simpatía, y ella fue realmente ayudar a Seras a su manera. Por primera vez, Seras se sintió que la chica realmente le importaba.

-Sentí que la vida dejo sus cuerpos. Les oí gritar- Seras no iba a negar lo que había hecho. Ella no iba a fingir que era una rabia ciega o la pérdida de sus sentidos. Ella había sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo -Yo maté a uno de mis amigos más cercanos-

Ella echó un vistazo a la botella en la mano de Newt.

-Yo sé como sabe la gente, Newt-La voz de Seras no temblaba, ella no se echó a llorar. Ella suspiró. -Y me gusta…-

-Eso es cierto- Newt dijo rotundamente. -Lo que has hecho es imperdonable-

Newt era fría y directa. No dejaría que Seras le echara la culpa a una sed de sangre que estaba fuera de su control, o reclamar la legítima defensa cuando mató a Valerie. La verdad picó.

-He hecho cosas irredimibles también, Seras- Newt continuó. -Cuando mis padres... cuando

-Los ayudaste a escapar- Seras término.

-Cuando los maté- Newt era tan implacable consigo misma como Seras. -Yo no sabía qué hacer. Había perdido mi voluntad-

-¿Cómo seguiste adelante?-

-He encontrado una razón para seguir viviendo- La cara de Newt estaba a pulgadas de Seras, sus ojos implacables. -Yo sabía que mi vida había terminado, y que mi alma estaba condenada por lo que he hecho, por lo que he luchado para tener a Sérifos conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que vas a luchar?"

_**"** _ _**Eso no me ayuda. La única persona que tiene la culpa soy yo mí mismo"** _

No había una respuesta fácil, y durante horas, mientras el sol se levantó lentamente en el cielo y Newt vagó por el perímetro de la arboleda, Seras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Seras era inmortal, y en este momento se sentía más como una maldición que un don. Todas aquellas personas que le importaba morirían. Ella observaba cada amigo que alguna vez envejecería y se desvanecería en polvo. Miró a Newt, imaginando el cuerpo de la chica creciendo enferma y pálida, hasta que ella cerrara los ojos y nunca los volvería abrió. ¿Qué tipo de objetivo podía sacar de eso, cuando la única constante es un hambre sin fin? Cuando todo lo demás se convierta en sólo un viejo recuerdo. Un recuerdo al igual que sus padres.

_**"** _ _**Eso es…"** _

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer- Seras se levanto de la tierra, fue con cautela a la luz del sol. Se quemó, pero no era un dolor paralizante. Aún así, ella necesitaría fuerza para dónde iba.

-Newt- Seras tendió la mano extendida, y Newt le entregó la botella.

Se tomó un momento para mirar el líquido carmesí. A pesar de que su alma había partido desde hace mucho tiempo, esto todavía se sentía como un pedazo de Valerie. Era todo lo que quedaba. Entonces Seras lo llevó a los labios y vació la botella en cuestión de segundos.

_**"** _ _**Voy a hacer el conteo, Valerie"** _

-¿A dónde vamos?- -preguntó Newt.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Va a ser peligroso-

Newt le dio una mirada a Seras que no necesitaba palabras. Newt iba a ir, y no había nada que Seras pudiera decir para convencerla de lo contrario.

-La última vez que te vi, trataste de matarme- Seras fue capaz de cruzar el prado hacia el camión, sin apenas sentir la luz del sol ahora. -Has cambiado. Me salvaste y ahora quieres venir. ¿Qué pasó?-

-Cuando estaba en las catacumbas, me di cuenta que solamente los monstruos sobreviven. Así que me convertí en uno- Newt se encogió de hombros, pero Seras podía decir que no había nada informal sobre lo que la chica estaba diciendo. -Tu me mostraste que... tal vez yo no tengo que ser así. Tal vez tu puedas ayudarme a encontrar... algo que perdí- Newt frunció el ceño como si sus palabras habían dejado un mal sabor en la boca.

-Newt...- Seras se sonrojó. Eso era lo más cercano a las palabras de elogio que jamás había escuchado de Newt. Newt apartó la mirada, su rostro ni de acero, ni unoa de amabilidad. Era como si estuviera roto, sin saber qué emoción retratar.

-No seas tonta. Yo sólo te estoy usando- Newt terminó rápidamente.

-¿Sabías que Heinkel no iba a matarte?-

-Claro- Newt no perdió el ritmo. -Como ella dijo, solamente un monstruo sería capaz de matar a una niña. Heinkel no habría sido capaz de vivir consigo misma-

Seras observo cuidadosamente a Newt para un estremecimiento o decir algo. Ella todavía no tenía idea de si la chica estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?- Newt preguntó con impaciencia.

Seras recordó la foto ensangrentada de Valerie que le había mostrado. Todos en Hellsing pensaban que era una traidora, y por alguna razón Integra no había sido capaces de decirles la verdad.

-Vamos a arreglar las cosas- Seras y Newt se subieron a la camioneta. -Vamos a Hellsing-


	64. Guerra Civil

 

-Señor, ¿hay otra forma de salir?- preguntó El sargento.

-Sí-

-Entonces, ¿no deberíamos tomarla?-

Integra no dijo una palabra. Una mirada a sus ojos y el sargento de inmediatamente se mordió la lengua. Ella se sentó en la cama, tomando una postura autoritaria incluso en una simple bata de hospital.

**_"_ ** **_¿Huir de mis propias tropas, en mi propia mansión? Impensable."_ **

-Dame tu pistola, sargento-

-Sir Integra- Tristán dijo como él le dio su única arma. Integra echó un vistazo a la mano vendada del sargento. Nunca sería capaz de disparar un arma correctamente de nuevo. -Hay por lo menos tres agentes de élite a punto de entrar-

Para un hombre que había logrado matar a los vampiros, escapar de una celda y despertarla, el sargento tenía la costumbre de decir lo obvio. Integra echó un vistazo a la gruesa puerta blindada que custodiaba su habitación.

**_"_ ** **_Tu realmente querías encerrarme, ¿verdad Parker?"_ **

-¡Quédate detrás de mí- Integra ordenó. Incluso sin armas, Tristan estaba listo para ponerse entre Integra y los atacantes. Quizás Integra le había juzgado con demasiada rapidez.

Él obedeció, y asolo minutos después un choque atronador provino de la puerta. Las bisagras se quebraron en pedazos diminutos, la puerta se derrumbó con estrépito atronador al suelo. Apenas había llegado al suelo cuando los soldados, armados con uniforme de combate, entraron.

Tristán estaba equivocado. Eran cinco, no tres que formaban un semicírculo alrededor de ellos.

**_"_ ** **_Así que este es el nuevo uniforme de Hellsing Negro"_ **

Integra y Parker habían elaborado el nuevo diseño junto. Superando en todos los sentidos a la vieja armadura. Al parece Parker había requisado la armadura según lo previsto, mientras que tomo algunas libertades con la combinación de colores.

Integra no le gustó.

-Vayamos al grano- Integra dijo, sin intimidarse por estos soldados. -Ustedes tienen órdenes de mantenerme aquí, pero ustedes también tienen órdenes de mantenerme con vida a toda costa. Lo que no saben es por qué mi supervivencia es tan importante-

Su silencio le dijo que ella tenía razón.

-Si muero, el verdadero poder de Seras Victoria se desatara. Ella va a volver aquí por venganza y masacrara a todos los miembros de Hellsing sin dudarlo, y Parker no será capaz de detenerla-

Ella contuvo una sonrisa, como algunos de ellos comenzaron a bajar sus armas, otros movieron los interruptores de seguridad de sus armas, con la esperanza de que Integra no se diera cuenta.

-¿Es en serio?- uno de ellos murmuró.

-¿Crees que sabes lo que Seras Victoria es capaz de hacer? pero no tienes ni idea- Integra sonrió mientras presionaba el cañón de su pistola en la barbilla, -Buena suerte-

-¡No!- un soldado gritó. Todos ellos se apresuraron a detenerla, y en ese momento de pánico Integra hizo su movimiento.

Cinco tiros con una precisión perfecta, y cinco cuerpos en el suelo.

Tristán rápidamente corrió hacia adelante y quito las armas de los soldados, pateando sus armas lejos, ya que se quejaban del dolor.

-Ninguna de las heridas son letales- El comento como lo comprobaba.

**_"_ ** **_Él sigue diciendo lo obvio..."_ **

Estos hombres y mujeres estaban bajo su mando y su protección. Patriotas leales que habían sido engañados por Parker, el verdadero enemigo.

Además, Integra se había visto obligada a matar a sus propios hombres antes. No tenía la menor intención de hacerlo de nuevo.

-A tiende a sus heridas, y contenerlas- Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. -Cuando hayas terminado, suelta a los otros prisioneros. Luego, busca atención médica-

-Sí señor- Tristán ya estaba trabajando. Él estaba trabajando lentamente con sólo una mano buena. -¿Adónde vas?-

-Esto fue una tripulación mínima dejada como nuestros guardias, pero los refuerzos estarán aquí pronto. Tengo la intención de darles la bienvenida-

Integra estaba a mitad de camino del pasillo cuando Tristán salió corriendo, llamándola.

-Sir Integra- Dudó, reconsiderando su pregunta. -Lo que dijiste sobre Seras ... ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Ella... nos matara?-

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz- Integra respondió fríamente: -Sus poderes están más allá de cualquier vampiro que te hayas enfrentado-

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir...- continuó. -No estoy preguntando si ella nos puede matar. ¿Ella realmente lo aria? ¿Sin dudarlo?-

Integra hizo una pausa. Había olvidado que Seras había trabajado con estos soldados. Todos ellos habían interactuado con ella, y muchos de ellos probablemente la conocían personalmente.

-En Parker, sin duda- Integra dijo después de un momento de pausa. -En cuanto al resto de ustedes... ¿cuánto tiempo has dicho que ha pasado?-

-Usted ha estado dormido durante casi dos meses-

Durante dos meses Seras había estado solo y en la calle. Una sola Draculina sin amo, sin reglas o propósito. Todo ese poder y sed de sangre sin riendas para mantenerlos bajo control...

**_"_ ** **_Ella podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa ahora..."_ **

-Por supuesto que no- Integra mintió. Ella no esperó la reacción del sargento antes de salir.

Integra se dirigió a los niveles superiores. La mansión estaba vacía y hasta sin zapatos sus pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo principal. Ella hizo una mueca al ver los cambios que Parker había hecho en su ausencia. La residencia se había convertido en un campamento militar, muchas habitaciones fueron reutilizadas y sobrecargadas de tecnología y armas. Si bien los cambios le recordó a Integra la traición de Parker, ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si la mansión le hubiera ido mejor si estaba preparada de esta forma en el ataque de los nazi.

Cuando la puerta adornada de su habitación la abrió, Integra se sintió aliviada al ver, por lo menos, que esta habitación había quedado intacta.

Ahora, con un momento para sí misma se quito la bata, cambiándose a su traje formal. Ella sombríamente noto que los dos meses de abandono le había pasado factura. Le dolía los músculos con cada movimiento, y se vio el traje de la chaqueta ahora colgaba en su cuerpo. Eso, junto con tener sólo un ojo a disposición hizo que el cambio de vestimenta sorprendentemente difícil.

En minutos estaba preparada, más cómoda que nunca en su traje, con su espada ceremonial colgando de su cadera. La espada puede haber sido oficialmente para la apariencia, pero Integra sabía de primera mano que podía utilizarla para destripar un hombre en caso de necesidad.

Entonces escucho las puertas de la habitación abrirse estrepitosamente, y ella sabía que era el momento.

Parker había perdido el tiempo en enviar todas las tropas disponibles a su mansión. Decenas de soldados ocuparon la habitación, levantando inmediatamente sus armas cuando vieron a Integra.

**_"_ ** **_Interesante. Sus armaduras no coinciden"_ **

Sólo alrededor de diez de los soldados llevaba la nueva armadura Hellsing Negro, el resto con el uniforme clásico. Eran hombres y mujeres que Parker había dejado mientras que él luchaba en Cheddar, ya sea debido a que carecían de habilidad, recursos logísticos o como Integra esperaba, dudaba de su lealtad.

-Podrías haberla abierto tú mismo- Ella comentó por la puerta rota mientras tranquilamente bajo por las escaleras a su nivel.

-Integra Hellsing- Uno de los soldados de Parker estaba gritando. -Estamos aquí para ponerla en custodia. Por favor entréguese voluntariamente-

-Soldado- Integra giró su cuerpo completo para el hombre una vez que estuvo la planta principal. -¿Qué organización me está arrestando?-

-¿Qué?- La mirada inflexible de Integra hizo que el hombre tartamudeo. -Us-usted, sabe quiénes somos-

-Dilo- Ella ordenó. -Di el nombre-

-La Organización Hellsing- Él gruñó.

-Precisamente- Integra dijo con confianza. -La organización Hellsing, que fue fundada por mi bisabuelo Abraham Van Helsing, y pasó a mí. La misión de poner fin a toda la actividad terrenal de seres no humanos-

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- un soldado en amarillo preguntó con incertidumbre.

-Mi punto es, que no sólo yo soy perfectamente humana, sino que soy su oficial al mando, tanto por la herencia y por la voluntad de Su Majestad la Reina-

El portavoz miró a otro soldado para que lo oriente, sin saber cómo responder.

-Usted es una traidora a la humanidad- gritó una mujer -Dejaste que un vampiro se infiltra en Hellsing. Tú la dejaste en nuestros hogares, en donde comemos y dormimos-

Los soldados uniformados amarillas murmuraban entre sí. Al parecer, este fue un detalle que Parker había descuidado compartir fuera del Hellsing Negro. Algunos de ellos levantaron sus armas de nuevo, mientras que otros hablaban en voz baja.

Ella los estaba perdiéndolos a ellos, y algunos estaban especialmente enojados. Todo lo que faltaba era una persona que apretara el gatillo e Integra podría ser asesinada. Aun que ella podría haber utilizado una amenaza, lo último que Integra quería era que Seras matara a estas personas y su organización cayera en ruinas. Las siguientes palabras de Integra podrían decidir el destino del mundo.

-Yo lo sabia- Ella lo admitió. -Sabía que Seras era un vampiro. Dilo como quieras, pero he trabajado con una criatura de la misma clase que cazamos-

-Lo sabia- la mujer gruñó.

-Y yo lo aria de nuevo- La voz de Integra hizo eco a través del pasillo. -Debido a que nuestro deber es salvaguardar la humanidad, y Seras ha hecho más por el mundo que todos ustedes juntos. Incluso ahora que la están persiguiéndola, ella es el mejor soldado que Hellsing tiene. Ella, que deposito su vida para salvarles-

Ellos no bajaron sus armas, pero aun no dispararon.

-He dirigido esta organización desde los 12 años, ha sumergido en el conocimiento oculto incluso más tiempo, las fuerzas comandadas más allá de su comprensión. Me he enfrentado a los líderes de una conspiración nazi que pasaron generaciones atrás, volví un equipo de paladines Iscariote en mi escolta y he luchado numerosos intentos de asesinato, incluso de mi propio tío. He perdido amigos y familiares, al igual que todos ustedes, a la amenaza de vampiros que plaga nuestro mundo-

-Soy Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing- ella anunció pomposamente como sacó su espada y la apuntó hacia el ejército reunido -Y si se atreven a cuestionar mi lealtad a mi país o mi confianza en Seras Victoria entonces dispárenme ahora-

Un segundo paso. Luego otro, hasta que un soldado dio un paso entre la multitud. Ella se movió lentamente, tratando de cubrir una lesión, con su arma descansando a su lado. Integra señaló el cabello negro rizado y el nombre.

Lindsay Palmer. Ella fue la primera en estar al lado de Integra. Un momento después, dos soldados más salió de la multitud, deteniéndose detrás de Integra. Uno por uno, se acercó a su lado, incluso los que llevaban la armadura Hellsing Negro. Pronto el ejército era de ella, salvo por el soldado que había ordenado su arresto.

-Traidores- Él gritó, apuntando con su rifle en el grupo. -Todos ustedes son traidores! Todos ustedes están del lado de alguien que ayuda a los monstruos! Cobardes! Cuando el coronel llegue aquí…-

Su diatriba fue interrumpida como la culata de un rifle le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Excelente trabajo, cabo Hayes- Integra comentó.

-Gracias jefa- Brock ya estaba arrastrando al soldado inconsciente a la planta baja.

"-Teniente, deme un informe de la situación-" La voz de Parker salió de la radio. "-¿Tienen Integra en custodia?-"

-No, no lo hicieron- Integra sacó la radio del hombre inconsciente. -Y la gente que enviaste a detenerme sean dado cuenta del engaño de su líder-

"-¡Traidores!. Yo sabía que no eran confiables-" Hubo una pausa, luego la voz de Parker estaba de vuelta, tranquilo y controlado, una vez más.

"-Tomaron una decisión que pronto lamentaran-"

Integra no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando uno de _sus_ soldados gritó, señalando por la ventana. Al otro lado del campo eran decenas de helicópteros negros que volaban hacia ellos. Algunos eran helicópteros de pasajeros, mientras que otros tenían ametralladoras y lanzacohetes atados a sus lados.

-Es el resto de Hellsing- Alguien dijo.

**_"_ ** **_Todos ellos probablemente son leales a él"_ **

-Sir Integra, nos superan en numero cinco a uno ¿qué debemos hacer?-

Integra no podía esperar razonar con ellos también. Seras con restricciones o no, Parker probablemente ordenaría a sus tropas que la mataran en el acto, y no había nada en la mansión que podría ir más rápido que los helicópteros.

**_"_ ** **_Sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer"_ **

-Nosotros pelearemos-


	65. El Regreso

 

Sólo habían pasado unos meses desde que Seras había puesto sus ojos sobre la mansión, sin embargo, había sufrido un cambio dramático.

La mansión no era el edificio antiguo e impecable que había inspirado temor en Seras después de haberse convertido en un vampiro. No era la estructura reconstruida que escondía las cicatrices de dos batallas debajo de docenas de habitaciones reformadas y trabajos de construcción apresuradas.

-Han sido atacados- Ella susurró a Newt. Sólo sus ojos de vampiro podían penetrar las millas de oscuridad entre ellas y la mansión

La mansión estaba tal como Seras recordaba el estado del sitio. Cráteres cubrian el perímetro, con casquillos de bala y marcas de quemaduras dispersas a dentro. Las ventanas estaban rotas y un ala entera de la mansión parecía haberse derrumbado debajo de artillería. Incluso ahora todavía hay signos de un tiroteo. Cada pocos minutos había repentinos flashes, inconfundibles de disparos a través de una de las ventanas.

-¿Por quién?-

Al principio Seras pensó que eran los vampiros supervivientes de Cheddar, que habían devuelto el golpe, deseosos de venganza, pero éstas eran claramente cicatrices de armamento de grado militar. Sérifos no podia tener acceso a ese tipo de poder de fuego, y sus secuaces parecían preferir luchar con uñas y dientes.

**_"_ ** **_¿Iscariote? No, no se atreverían a atacar tan pronto después de lo ocurrido en Londres"_ **

-Esta es la patrulla de cuatro- Seras y Newt se congelaron como una mujer con armadura de Hellsing paso a pocos metros de ellos. –El Perímetro Sur es clara-

Estaban tumbadas boca abajo con algo de follaje, sin hacer ruido mientras la mujer pasaba.

"-Termine el barrido y vuelva a la base-" Seras hizo una mueca al oír a Parker responder por la radio de la mujer. "-Estamos preparáos para el ataque final sobre Integra.-"

**_"_ ** **_Hellsing se ataca a sí mismo..."_ **

Seras no tenía idea de algo como esto estaba sucediendo. Una división dentro de la organización Hellsing, con Parker reclamando la mayoría.

Seras había sospechado que Hellsing no estaba obedeciendo a Integra, pero ahora estaba empezando a parecer que Parker solamente quería matarla. ¿Integra estuvo durante todo este tiempo fuera de servicio?

La comprecion le dio a Seras esperanza. Esto significaba que había una posibilidad, aunque sea muy leve, de que podía volver a Hellsing.

Ella estaba examinando la mansión, en busca de una forma de entrar cuando una rama se rompió a su lado.

Seras no tuvo tiempo para mirar a Newt cuando el soldado se giro hacia ellas. Seras no se movió. Ella espero que no sea vistoa de inmediato, pero luego esta mujer sólo tuvo la visión mortal. Sin embargo su linterna estaba escaneando la línea de árboles y pronto encontró a Seras y Newt. Eso solo dejó una opción. Antes de que la mujer viera a la pareja, Seras se lanzó desde las sombras sujetándola en suelo.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apretar el gatillo como su arma fue quitada de la mano. Ella trató infructuosamente de liberarse del agarre de Seras. Seras la había atrapado, mirando fijamente a la mujer a los ojos.

-Linda, ¿verdad?- Seras reconoció al soldado. -No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño-

La mujer hizo una pausa por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron cuando reconoció a Seras.

-Pónganse en contacto!- ella gritó. -Seras Victoria está aquí!-

Seras rápidamente miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a los refuerzos en camino. Nada.

-Nadie puede oírte- Seras seguía manteniendo su tono tranquilo -Estás perdiendo aliento-

-Vete a la mierda- La mujer le escupió a Seras en la cara.

-Escúchame- Seras respiró hondo: -Sé que Parker ha traicionado a Integra. Estás en el lado equivocado. Piensa en lo que hizo en Cheddar. Piense en todas las personas que murieron-

-Muchas personas murieron a causa de ti- La voz de Linda fue sin desprecio. Ella no creía totalmente sus propias palabras.

-Sólo necesito entrar y llegar a Integra. Yo estoy de tu lado- Seras dejo libre los brazos de la mujer, levantando sus propias manos en el aire, apartándose tan lejos como para dar varios pasos del soldado. Un gesto de buena voluntad.

Linda miró a Seras pensando.

-Yo... yo confío en Integra- Dijo lentamente, todavía puesta de espalda.

**_"_ ** **_Gracias a Dios"_ **

-Pero yo no confío en ti-

Linda saltó hacia su arma en el suelo. Seras corrió para él también, pero el arma estaba lejos. Incluso si ella sobrevivía a las balas, los disparos se escucharían y todo Hellsing vendría por ellas.

Linda de repente gritó, su mano extendida estaba a meras pulgadas de su arma, clavada de una cruz de plata. Linda levantó la vista, y vio a Newt que le golpeo rápidamente con una patada en la cara.

-Gracias- Seras casi recupero la cruz, pero se retiro en el último segundo cuando recordó que la plata la quemaría.

-Fue mi culpa que ella nos escuchara- Newt estaba al lado izquierdo del hecho sangriento. Ella quito la cruz con la que había cortado directamente la mano de la mujer, y la enterró en el suelo. -¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?-

Seras miró al soldado inconsciente, entonces vio la expresión en el rostro de Newt.

-No vamos a matarla- Dijo Seras.

-Yo no iba a sugerir eso- Newt respondió -Pero hay que admitir, que haría las cosas más fáciles-

-¿Y eso hace las cosas bien?- Seras frunció el ceño. -Nunca hay una buena razón para matar a una persona inocente o indefensa. Pensé que habías cambiado, Newt-

-La tengo, de lo contrario no habría apuñalado en su mano- Newt espetó en voz alta y con indignación.

El arrebato repentino cogió con la guardia baja, y entonces Seras se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. De todas las cosas, Newt no necesitaba oír a Seras condenándola por asesinar a los inocentes o indefensos.

-Newt... no era mi intención- Seras tropezó con sus palabras.

-Tú has cambiado, lo siento- Seras agarro una venda del chaleco de Linda y empezó a vendar la herida de la mujer. -Supongo que estoy justo en el borde. Realmente pensé que nos iba a ayudar-

Nadie habló mientras Seras se centró en vendar la herida. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Newt rompiera el silencio.

-He conocido a más soldados de Hellsing de lo que sabes- Newt dijo: -Durante los combates en las catacumbas, había algunos que claramente pensaban en ti como una amiga-

Newt nunca habló de las catacumbas. El hecho de que la chica hablo sólo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero hizo que Seras se sintiera aún más culpable por sus palabras.

-Podemos atarla aquí- Seras terminó de vendar la mano de Linda. -Parker no está esperando un ataque desde el exterior de la mansión, así que la próxima patrulla probablemente vendra horas más tarde-

-¿No notarán su ausencia?-

Seras recogió la máscara de gas de Linda que estaba enganchado en la cadera de la mujer.

-Voy a suplantar a Linda y unirme al ataque- Las dos eran rubias, y la máscara debe disfrazar su voz. -Es la mejor manera de acercarme a Integra-

Entonces, si Integra liberaría las restricciones de Seras , podrían detener esta locura antes que alguien salga herido. Seras recordó el ritual que sello su poder. Si la liberación de las restricciones era tan fácil, entonces todo lo que tendría que hacer es hacer contacto físico con Integra.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- Newt no tenía intención de quedarse atrás.

-Voy a hacer una distracción cuando nos acercamos a la mansión- Seras ya tenía la mitad de su uniforme de Linda puesto. -Entonces tu te deslizas por las rejillas de ventilación para llegar a Integra y hacerle saber que estoy llegando-

No tendría sentido llegar hasta aquí sólo para conseguir confundir al enemigo y disparar. Seras hizo una mueca detrás de la máscara. Newt era capaz, pero Seras no le gustaba la idea de que una niña se arrastrara a través de los respiraderos. Una bala perdida, un giro equivocado o en el piso colapsado podría matarla. El plan original de Seras era ir ella misma, pero ahora tenía que ir como Linda.

Newt asintió. Si ella entendía el peligro, entonces no se inmutaría.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado-

Newt levantó una ceja. Era evidente que no le gustaba ser tratada como una niña.

-Me preocupo porque me importas- Seras sonrió.

-Tendré cuidado- Newt finalmente dijo.

Terminó de cambiarse y escondía a Linda, atada en los arbustos.

-Tenemos un par de horas antes de que la encuentren, así que mejor empecemos a movernos- Seras ya había caminado varios metros cuando se dio cuenta de que Newt no la estaba siguiendo.

-Antes de irnos, Seras, hay una cosa que tengo que decirte- Newt estaba mirando el suelo, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. -Yo um ...-

-¿Estás bien?- Seras miró a la cara de Newt. La chica no pudo mantener la misma expresión, al igual que su rostro no sabía cómo expresarse a sí misma.

-S-sí- Newt tartamudeó. Esa fue la primera vez. -Yo solo... Nunca dije gracias. Por salvarme de los Maestros- Newt apartó la mirada torpemente. -Así que... eh, gracias-

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación y que ninguna de ellas podría estar viva en el momento de la salida del sol. Las palabras de Newt hicieron que Seras este feliz de lo que había sido hace mucho tiempo.

-De nada- Seras sonrió, y para su sorpresa Newt le regreso una leve sonrisa propia. Fue la primera emoción genuina y cálida que Seras había visto en el rostro de la chica.

Fue entonces cuando Seras sabía que tenía que sobrevivir esta noche.


	66. Inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Jeetestu:
> 
> He publicado una historia paralela un One-Shot de "Para ser un monstruo". Es creativa titulado "To Be A Monster: Side Story" (Para ser un monstruo: Historia Paralela). La historia tiene lugar entre los capítulos 1 y 2, está escrito en un estilo diferente a este. Compruébenlo ustedes mismo si están interesados, pero no se preocupe por perder algo en la historia principal si deciden no hacerlo.
> 
> Este es el link del Fanfiction extendido de la historia:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11490590/1/To-Be-A-Monster-Side-Story

La puerta de la mansión era un hervidero de soldados. Una improvisada trinchera había sido construida cerca de la entrada, donde varios hombres y mujeres estaban siendo atendidos. Newt notó el destello de las esposas de algunos de ellos, prisioneros del bando perdedor.

Hubiera sido imposible colarse a través de esa entrada, y todas las ventanas habían sido apresuradamente tapiada desde el exterior, por suerte había una forma en que no podían aspirar a bloquear.

Una sección de la mansión parecía haberse derrumbado en una explosión. Tal vez fue el misma lluvia explosiva que el coronel Parker había utilizado en Cheddar, o Sir Integra lo había utilizado para cubrir la retirada. Newt no le importaba. Lo importante era entrar de alguna forma.

Con la armadura y máscara de Linda, Seras parecía a cualquier otro soldado de Hellsing.

**_"_ ** **_Supongo que ella todavía lo es, de alguna forma..."_ **

Seras distrajo a dos guardias con una charla ociosa mientras Newt rápidamente corrió hacia el montón de escombros. Hiso equilibrio cuidadosamente, moviéndose rápidamente mientras los guardias estaban distraídos al mismo tiempo se mantenían tranquilos. Se hizo aún más difícil por la oscuridad absoluta y se vio obligada a moverse. Más de una vez, Newt tropezó y se cortó las manos con un borde dentado de roca o vidrio. Cada momento ella esperaba oír gritos, o tener una linterna y repentinamente salir a buscarla.

Después de varios minutos los escombros dio paso al piso sólido; uno de los viejos pasillos dentro de la mansión. Newt se sorprendió al ver las paredes vírgenes, no estaban destrozadas por los signos de la batalla. Integra debe haber retrocedido hasta el subterráneo del sótano como Seras había sospechado.

Newt estaba a medio camino del pasillo cuando oyó la conmoción afuera. Ella estaba cerca de la puerta principal, y arriesgó una mirada a través de una de las ventanas.

Varias docenas de soldados se alinearon en filas en la atención. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme negro, pero sólo algunos llevaban las máscaras de gas. Newt reconocido a Seras través de su disfraz en la primera fila. La estimulación en frente de ellos era un hombre de aspecto severo con un corte de pelo oscuro y frunciendo el ceño en su rostro.

**_"_ ** **_Ese debe ser el coronel Parker"_ **

-Sé que algunos de ustedes tienen dudas acerca de lo que estamos haciendo aquí- La voz del coronel llego lejos. -Hellsing debe cazar vampiros, hombres lobo y otros flagelos que amenazarían a nuestra nación-

Nadie dijo nada, pero su acuerdo fue escrito en sus rostros.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos hacer eso cuando nuestro líder, Integra Hellsing, conspira con esos monstruos exactos- Parker se detuvo, dejando que sus siguientes palabras penetren en el. -Ella ha engañado a sus amigos y camaradas en la lucha contra nosotros y sólo deteniéndola podremos hacer nuestro trabajo-

Newt sabía leer a las personas. Eran como libros abiertos para ella, y cuando miró a Parker vio a un hombre plenamente convencido de sus propias palabras. Ella vio algo más. Sin embargo, una máscara que ocultaba un dolor más profundo. El coronel estaba luchando por mantener la compostura.

-Pero todavía hay los que son leales- Parker continuó. -Un soldado todavía leal a Hellsing se ha comunicado conmigo. Él está en el sótano con Integra y liberará a sus prisioneros y nos hará entrar-

**_"_ ** **_Esto no es de acuerdo con el plan..."_ **

-Cuando reciba la señal, derivaremos la barricada de Integra. No necesito recordarles que deben tratar de herirlos, no maten a nadie de adentro. Cuando salga el sol esta batalla habrá terminado de una vez por todas!- Por lo que debería haber sido la nota alta de su discurso, ninguno de los soldados reacciono. Miraron fijamente hacia adelante, sin sentir orgullo de su trabajo.

-Retírense-

Ellos rompieron filas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansion. Creyendo que nadie estaba mirando, Newt observaba con fascinación como el coronel ocultó su rostro entre la multitud.

**_"_ ** **_¿Está hablando de sí mismo?"_ **

Expresión de acero del coronel estaba roto, reemplazado por uno... ¿De dolor? No, era arrepentimiento. ¿Qué le pesaba tanto en la conciencia del coronel?

Cuando se giro de nuevo hacia los soldados que estaba una vez más su intrépido líder.

-Ustedes- llamó a un grupo a punto de entrar en la mansión. -No se unirán en el asalto. Vengan conmigo-

Newt apretó los dientes. Seras estaba en ese grupo. Ella no se uniría a ese ataque. Newt vio con impotencia como Seras no tuvo más remedio que seguir el coronel a través de una parte diferente de la mansión.

**_"_ ** **_¿Qué hago ahora?"_ **

Seras no había planeado no unirse al asalto, y ahora ¿No era una traidora a Integra?

Newt oyó pasos que se acercaban. Ella tenía que moverse. Encontró un respiradero, rápidamente abrió la tapa, sellándola detrás de ella a meros momentos antes de que un soldado paso.

Newt sentada en la oscuridad, haciendo caso omiso de las telarañas a su alrededor, planeaba su próximo movimiento.

Seras necesitaba llegar a Integra para que retire las restricciones, que ella no podía hacer eso si Integra fuese capturada.

**_"_ ** **_Por supuesto, si Integra hubiera muerto, entonces Seras recuperaría todos sus poderes"_ **

¿Eran viejos hábitos, o simplemente una coincidencia de que encontró muchos de sus obstáculos podría ser fijados como asesinatos? Newt se cuestionó de nuevo si había tomado la decisión correcta en seguir a Seras. Recordó cuando ella tomó la decisión de proteger a Seras con su vida. Ese acto totalmente desinteresado debería haberla hecho avergonzarse, sino que Newt se sorprendió al encontrar una nueva emoción revolviéndose dentro de ella. Era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando ella había salvado a Adriane...

**_"_ ** **_Estoy haciendo lo correcto"_ **

Ella comenzó a arrastrarse a través de las rejillas de ventilación, tratando de encontrar el camino al sótano, su mente vagaba mientras se movía.

Por primera vez, Seras hizo que Newt sintiera que la vida era más que una imparable marcha lenta hacia la muerte y la condenación. Ella necesitaba absoluta convicción de cambios para sí misma, para ser mejor que los monstruos que la habían secuestrado. Quería recuperar lo que habían tomado... si eso era su inocencia... o compasión... o algo completamente distinto que no sabía. Entonces, tal vez, cuando se trataba de todo, ella podría incluso recuperar su nombre.

Newt tocio al ahogarse por una capa de polvo se agitó por su movimiento. No había luz, y ella sólo podía confiar en su sentido del tacto, y su sentido interno de dirección que sabía que iba por el camino correcta.

**_"_ ** **_¿Puedo aun merecerme eso? Seras tiene fe en mí, pero no se da cuenta de cuántas personas he matado. ¿Cuántas mujeres y niños indefensos e inocentes que he ejecutado?"_ **

Seras había enfrentado su propia pesadilla, tanto después de la muerte de sus padres y hace un simple día en Cheddar, pero el vampiro todavía eligió venir aquí y salvar a sus amigos.

**_"_ ** **_Ella es como yo. Las dos estamos condenadas a ir al infierno. Yo por mis acciones y ella por lo que es, así que ¿por qué ella todavía tiene esa brújula moral?"_ **

Seras había encontrado algo por que luchar, pero Newt tenía ni idea de lo que era. Ella deseaba pedir de nuevo en el prado. Como su mente contemplaba las posibilidades, Newt sintió de pronto el suelo dar a conocer bajo de ella.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, trató de retirarse, pero sus manos no sentían nada más que aire. Un momento después sintió caer de cabeza en un respiradero vertical.

Newt no gritó, pero su corazón se aceleró cuando agarraba desesperadamente las paredes, buscando algo que pudiera utilizar para amortiguar la caída. Sus manos no encontraron nada, y ella fue maltratada en contra de la ventilación como una muñeca de trapo.

Ella se movía rápido ahora, la sensación de caída la hacía revolver el estómago y el aullido del aire corría más allá de sus oídos. En cualquier momento ella cairia al suelo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

El viento se detuvo como ella se estrelló contra la parte inferior de la rejilla de ventilación y una luz brillante de repente la asaltó. Un momento después cayó sobre algo suave, fue rodando a su lado y luego se derrumbó contra la piedra.

Su cuerpo estaba herido pero intacto, y se obligó a levantarse. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Había un soldado de Hellsing, grande y voluminoso mirarla con la más absoluta sorpresa. En su uniforme decía Brian Hayes, y él había detenido su caída.

Había otro soldado igualmente sorprendido. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, con la mano envuelta en vendas ensangrentadas y tenia un cabestrillo. Newt se dio cuenta de que estos fueron el resto del escuadrón de Seras: Brock y Tristán.

Newt sintió los pelos en punta de su cuello y se giro para encontrar un sable a meras pulgadas de su cara. El estoque delgado parecía afiladísimo y preparado para atacar. Su propietario, una mujer delgada todavía intimidatoria con un parche en el ojo, vio a Newt con el ojo de un depredador.

-Sólo porque eres una niña, no quiere decir que no te vaya a matar- Dijo Integra Hellsing. -Así que empieza a hablar-

 


	67. Medidas Drásticas

 

Seras conocía este lugar.

Esta vasta cámara escondida detrás de una pared falsa había cambiado dramáticamente. Una vez la única característica había sido una silla elaborada que Alucard se había sentado antes del sacrificio del vampiro Lucas de San Valentín. El vampiro había masacrado a decenas de soldados para llegar a esta sala, y había sido creada con el propósito singular de matar a su maestro.

Lucas nunca había tenido una oportunidad.

Ahora la silla había desaparecido, reemplazado por decenas de cilindros masivos. Todos ellos fueron marcados con ANG. El gas que Parker había utilizado en Cheddar. Dispersos por toda la habitación había varias cajas y contenedores, con contenidos desconocidos.

-Si el ataque falla, vamos a inundar el sótano con gas- Parker casualmente hizo un gesto a los cilindros. -Pero eso no es porque los traje aquí-

-¿Señor?- uno de los otros once soldados pregunto.

-Integra me mantuvo muchos secretos, incluyendo la existencia de esta sala- Parker se arrodilló junto a un amplio baúl, el bloqueo ya había sido roto. -Y esto- Levantó la tapa, y la mandíbula de Seras cayó.

En el interior del baul, los cables y el metal se fundieron juntos, lo que resulta en una máquina elaborada. A primera vista el propósito de la máquina parecía clara, pero Seras vio el indicador digital, el símbolo radiactivo y su sentido instintivo del peligro, se dio cuenta de lo que era.

**_"_ ** **_Una bomba"_ **

El silencio fue roto por la risa de Parker. Era inquietante. Una nota muy alta.

-¿Pueden creer que confiaba en ella con esto?- La risa realmente trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. -Una bomba nuclear!-

Todos ellos se movió incómodamente. Este no era el líder que Seras había servido durante los últimos seis meses. Este no era ni siquiera el mismo hombre que los llevó aquí hace pocos minutos. Aquí, en la oscuridad, la locura de Parker parecía brillar aún más brillante.

-Um, señor... ¿estás bien?- Alguien se atrevió a preguntar.

Parker se detuvo. Él pareció darse cuenta de ellos por primera vez.

-Claro- Él tosió y parecía volver a la normalidad antes de señalarse -Después de descubrir este lugar, rediseñe la bomba, cambie su su carga útil-

**_"_ ** **_Así que por eso se ve como un desastre. Se lo llevo aparte y lo puso de nuevo juntos"_ **

-Ahora es similar a lo que se conoce como una bomba de cobalto- Él sonrió.

Seras jadeó. Tristán le había hablado de bombas de cobalto. Eran un arma teórica, donde se modificaba una ojiva nuclear para tener muchísimo más de lo normal de una propagación radiactiva. Las consecuencias podrían hacer que países enteros sean inhabitables. Era un arma capaz de tanta destrucción, nadie en su sano juicio podría hacer una.

Y Parker acababa de hacer una.

-Por supuesto, es más una Bomba de plata ahora. Los vampiros no son tan susceptibles a la radiación-

-Pero señor- Seras tenía que hablar. Ella esperaba que la máscara de gas pudiera encubrir su voz lo bastante bien. -¿No hará que mate a los seres humanos también?-

La sonrisa de Parker desapareció, y él miró de reojo a Seras.

**_"_ ** **_No hay manera de que me reconozca. No es una casualidad..."_ **

-Así es... Linda- Los ojos de Parker se estrecharon, -Pero las vidas los humanos son a menudo el costo cuando matamos a los vampiros-

-Ellos son los soldados- Ella continuó. -Esto es algo completamente distinto!-

Los otros soldados miraron ansiosamente el uno al otro. Seras se dio cuenta de que estaban eligiendo los lados.

**_"_ ** **_Demasiado tarde para mantener un perfil bajo..."_ **

-Esta es un arma que es demasiado peligroso en manos de Integra- Parker gruñó. -Y no tengo la intención de utilizarlo siempre a la ligera. Tu debes llevarlo a un lugar seguro-

-Esto es un arma demasiado peligrosa en tus manos, Parker- Seras se mantuvo firme. -Cheddar fue lo suficiente malo-

-¿Por qué tu ...- Parker apretó los dientes. Cualquier signo de diversión o de control se fue. Sus ojos mostraban más que furia. -No te atrevas a pensar que el uso de la ANG fue una decisión fácil! Yo soy la única persona capaz de tener esa responsabilidad-

-Matamos a miles de personas en Cheddar- Otro soldado habló. Seras se dio cuenta de que todos estaban a su lado, frente al coronel.

-Sí, ahora vas a bombardear nuestra propia gente?-

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible para destruir a los vampiros!- Parker gritó. -Todos van a pagar por lo que han hecho-

-Entonces, ¿qué es esto?- Seras se acercó más a Parker -¿Una especie de venganza?-

-Es la justicia!- Escupió Parker, -Justicia para las personas que he tenido que matar-

-Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?- alguien murmuró

-¿La gente que has matado?-

-¿De que estás hablando?-

-Me refiero a los vampiros que mataron a esas personas- Parker tartamudeó.

-No- Seras estaba enojada ahora. Este era el hombre que la había perseguido a la clandestinidad. Este era el hombre que había enviado a su amiga para matarla. -¿Te refieres a la gente que has matado. Mataste a esas personas en Cheddar, no los vampiros-

-¡Silencio!- Parker asalto hasta Seras. -Tuve que tomar una decisión. Ahora ellos no me dejan en paz-

Seras miró a los ojos de Parker y ya no vio a un líder determinado. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y asustados, iban de un lado al otro, mirando las sombras por un peligro generado a partir de su propia locura.

-Los ves... ¿No es asi?- Ella dijo en voz baja

-Dije silencio!- él se abalanzo de repente hacia Seras, el miedo condujo su fuerza. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, fue golpeada en la cabeza.

El golpe sólo la aturdio por un momento, apenas si le dolió. Pero por pura suerte Parker logró golpearla en el ángulo perfecto para desprender su máscara. Seras extendió la mano, tratando de recuperar la máscara de gas. Era muy tarde. Se puso de pie, su verdadera identidad estaba expuesta.

En menos de un segundo había una docena de cañones formados hacia Seras. La locura de su líder fue olvidado en la presencia de un enemigo común, los soldados se alejaron lentamente de su alcance sin perder el foco ni por un segundo. Seras sostuvo sus manos en el aire mientras se acercó hacia la escalera. En un último intento se dio la vuelta e hizo una pausa hacia la salida.

Estaba dos pasos más adelante después que una bala atravesó su pierna y ella cayó al suelo.

-Tu- La voz de Parker fue mezclada con odio mientras sostenía la pistola humeante. -Por fin te tengo-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Atora Jeetestu:
> 
> DOS NUEVAS COSAS (bueno ... una sola cosa nueva y una cosa semi-nueva)
> 
> En primer lugar, a través de mi perfil pueden encontrar para To Be A Monster: Side Story. Es una historia de un solo disparo con Seras, Valerie, Tristan y Brock entre los capítulos 1 y 2.
> 
> También estoy muy emocionada de compartir tri92edge ha publicado una versión realidad alternativa para de ser un monstruo.
> 
> No voy a estropear su historia, pero "para ser un monstruo: Corazones Nobles" (To Be A Monster: Noble Hearts ) se lleva a cabo después del capítulo 31: Desleal y va a tomar la historia en una dirección muy diferente que donde esta versión fue. Este es su primer relato fan, así que estoy seguro de que le encantaría leer lo que todos sus pensamientos.
> 
> Como escribí anteriormente, cualquiera es libre de tomar mis personajes y usarlos en una historia aparte, sin embargo les gustaría, siempre y cuando el título de la historia comienza con "para ser un monstruo:", y hay un corto descargo de responsabilidad en el inicio del primer capítulo (echa un vistazo a la historia de tri92edge para un ejemplo).


	68. Choque de testamentos

 

El relato de la niña fue a la vez fantasioso y sombrío. Secuestrada poco más de cuatro años pasados, había sobrevivido como un juguete para los vampiros, sin saber nunca cuando se decidirían a matarla. Ella escapó durante el ataque de Hellsing y había sido atendida por Seras desde ese entonces. Varios minutos pasaron como Newt rápida y sinceramente conto su historia, muy consciente de que si no le creían podría significar la muerte.

Terminó con una advertencia: no era una traidora a Integra. Uno de sus soldados estaba planeando dejar que Parker entre al sótano.

Integra vio a Tristan y a Brock intercambiando miradas en la esquina de su ojo.

-Esto es ridículo- Tristán murmuró.

-Nunca vi a una chica en ese infierno, señora- Dijo Brock.

-Tenía miedo- La voz de Newt temblaba, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo. -Ustedes tenían armas y eran tan fuertes-

-Sir Integra ¿podría al menos bajar su espada- Tristán dijo en voz baja. -Ella está aterrorizada-

-Esta chica incluso apenas está preocupada, y mucho menos aterrorizada- Integra mantuvo la espada en alto. –Deja de actuar-

-Por favor, no me hagas daño...- Había lágrimas en los ojos de la chica ahora, mientras miraba a la espada. Una imagen perfecta de sinceridad e inocencia.

Tristán y Brock estaban convencidos, pero Integra mantenía su espada en alto. Al ver la expresión de Integra, Newt descarto la fachada del miedo.

-Así que no soy la víctima asustada que me parezco- Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su voz se volvió firme -pero todavía estoy diciendo la verdad-

_**"** _ _**Ahora estoy llegando a alguna parte"** _

Integra quería hablar con Newt. La verdadero Newt, no la niña asustada que había pretendido ser. Integra la miró a los ojos de Newt, y estaba realmente sorprendida de encontrar que le regresaba con una mirada igual de fuerte. Era una hazaña muy, _muy_ pocos podían lograr. Newt no quería dejarse intimidar, y ella se negó a ser subestimada. En cierto modo, ella le recordó a Integra de sí misma.

Los minutos pasaban, como los dos ojos cerrados, fruncían el uno al otro. Integra, decidiría si creer la historia de Newt, y Newt estaba curiosa por aprender la clase de persona era el maestro de Seras.

-Vayan a ver a los presos- Integra ordeno.

Tristán y Brock caminaron hacia la puerta, pero Tristán dudo antes de salir.

-Newt- El le preguntó. -Durante el ataque a Cheddar ¿Seras lucho con alguien de Hellsing? ¿Ella... mato a alguien?-

-Un traidor podría liberar a los prisioneros y violar nuestras defensas en este mismo momento- Integra interrumpió, -Guarde sus preguntas para más tarde, sargento. Cierra la puerta al salir y no mencione de esto a nadie. ¿A comprendido?"

-Sí, señor- dijo antes de salir con Brock.

Integra tenía su pequeño ejército con barricadas en todas las entradas del sótano. Parker había intentado varias veces, pero siempre fallaba en travesarlo. Incluso si una de esas barricadas fallaba, todos ellos podrían estar en peligro.

Una vez que estuvieron solas, Integra sonrió.

-Me agradas- Ella dijo.

Newt visiblemente se relajo, y miró hacia otro lado, y luego se dio cuenta de que Integra simplemente la golpeó.

-Pero todavía me estás ocultando algo-

-Te juro que te lo he dicho todo- Newt dijo rotundamente. Sus ojos no parpadearon, su voz era constante. Integra no tenía ninguna duda de que si Newt estuviera conectada a un detector de mentiras diria que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Deja de mentir, niña. No vas a llegar a ninguna parte.- Integra notó un destello de ira y sorpresa en Newt. Esta chica estaba acostumbrada leer a los demás, no ser leída.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Newt preguntó con amargura.

-Has sobrevivido entre los vampiros por años, e incluso aprendiste a engañarlos- Integra envainó su espada, -Pero mientras estabas prisionera, yo era su amo. Yo ordene su respeto y obediencia-

_**"** _ _**Sin embargo, puedo sentir la voluntad de este chica. Me imagino que sería imposible para cualquier persona controlar su..."** _

-Te oculte algo- Newt sabía cuando fue golpeada -Tanto Seras como yo hemos matado a miembros de su organización. Las dos hemos matado a personas de Hellsing-

Integra no hablo al principio. Ella ya había sospechado, y por eso había dejado la pregunta de Tristán sin respuesta. Newt permaneció en silencio, a la espera del juicio de Integra en sus acciones.

-¿Por qué?-

-Seras mató a dos soldados en... en defensa propia- Integra levantó una ceja, haciendo su duda clara -Hellsing la ha estado cazando durante semanas, ¿tú piensas que ella no iba a pelear?-Newt finalizo.

-¿Y tú?-

-Yo...- Newt dudé por un momento, quizás pensando otra mentira. Ella se lo pensó mejor y siguió, sin miedo. -Yo maté a un hombre que estaba indefenso y atado. Lo apuñale en el corazón-

Integra no se inmutó cuando ella bajó la espada. -Fue un acto de misericordia, ¿no es asi?-

-Un acuerdo- Newt continuó. -Él traicionó sus secretos y a cambio le di una escapatoria-

-¿No te sientes culpable?-

-Una vez que me abracé por completo mi inevitable muerte y la condenación, la conciencia sólo se convierte en un obstáculo insignificante-

_**"** _ _**Una niña, y ella ya piensa que va al infierno. Ella está absolutamente convencida de que Dios no la perdonará"** _

Newt frunció el ceño. -¿Tú crees lo contrario?-

-He condenado hombres inocentes antes- Integra recorddo los hombres asesinados por Alucard. Él pudo haber apretado el gatillo, pero eran sus ordenes. -A veces un inocente tiene que morir por el bien común-

-Puede ser- Newt estaba convencida.

_**"** _ _**O tal vez, ella no quiere el perdón. Tal vez piensa que se merece la condenación. No es la muerte que la persigue"** _

-Pero cuando Seras venga a ti, atormentada por la culpa de haber matado a esas personas- Newt continuó. -¿De verdad piensas que ella va a creer eso?-

-Seras llegará a su propia conclusión-

-Y si eso significara irse de Hellsing, ¿vas a seguir cazándola?-

¿A dónde quería llegar la chica? ¿Se preocupa por el futuro de Seras, o simplemente quería socavar las creencias de Integra?

La conversación fue interrumpida por los disparos estallaban afuera.

-¿Qué esta pasado?- Integra dijo por su radio. –Informe-

"- Los prisioneros están sueltos! -" Brock estaba gritando sobre los disparos. "-Se etán dirigiendo hacia usted ahora! -"

_**"** _ _**Maldición. La advertencia de Newt llegó demasiado tarde"** _

Sólo había una manera de salir de esta sala, e Integra no tenía ni idea de lo que la esperaba a fuera. Ella se preparó para la batalla, blandiendo una pistola en una mano y la espada en la otra. Ella sintio cada pedacito de guerrero que fue entrenado para serlo.

-Dame un arma- Dijo Newt.

-Quédate detrás de mí, niña-

-No me subestimes, Sir Integra-

-Al contrario- Integra sonrió.-Yo no quiero que me dispares en la espalda-

Newt frunció el ceño, pero permaneció en silencio.

-Estás pensando en ello, ¿no?- La cara de Newt confirmó sus sospechas. -Mátame y las restricciones de Seras se liberaran, y no creo que tu apruebes ser atada a la voluntad de alguien-

-Ella no quisiera que te mate- Newt dijo después de unos momentos.

Independientemente de las palabras de Newt, Integra se negó a darle un arma. No podía permitirle a la niña tener un cambio de opinion en el fragor de la batalla.

La puerta de repente se abrió como alguien precipitosamente entro en la habitación. Antes de que se pudiera recuperarse Integra tenía una pistola en su frente.

-Cabo Hayes- Integra bajó su arma.

-Lo siento, señora- dijo Brock, -No quise asustarla-

-Se necesita mucho más para poder asustarme- Integra declaró. -¿Dónde está el sargento Bennet?-

-Él se quedó para ganar tiempo para nosotros- Brock estaba jadeando de su atropello. -Parker llegó a sus soldados del interior. Las barricadas han caído-

_**"** _ _**Entonces se acabó. Parker ha ganado la batalla"** _

-Ven conmigo, cabo- Integra salió al pasillo, Newt y Brock flanquearon. -Nos vamos-

Integra odiaba retirarse de su propia casa, pero estaba claro que fueron superados. Su única opción era ponerse en contacto con el gobierno y la Reina por refuerzos. Tenía que hacerles saber lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que Parker pudiera controlar la narración.

A medida que avanzaban a través del sótano, el disparo ocasional de disparos hizo eco en la distancia. Algunos sonaban más distante que otros. Cuando llegaron a uno de los restos de una barricada, un grupo de soldados con equipo Hellsing Negro llegó, bloqueando la salida.

-Háganse a un lado- Integra ordeno.

Ellos se miraron nerviosamente.

-Tienen una opción- Integra comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. -Háganse a un lado o dispárenme. No me hagan perder el tiempo-

No disparen, casi con miedo de tocarla cuando se separaron para ella. Integra dominaba estos hombres a través de la pura fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Realmente nos estamos lleno, señora?- Brock preguntó mientras pasaba a los soldados.

-Los que se quedaron atrás estarán más seguros cuando me haya ido- Integra respondió. -Parker no se atrevería a hacerles daño si podían servirle como ventajoso-

-De verdad te preocupas por la gente, ¿no?-

Esta charla innecesaria estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. Necesitaba encontrar un coche y llegar a Londres. El siguiente grupo de soldados puede no ser tan fácil de pasarlos.

-Supongo que esa es tu debilidad- Integra oyó un clic de un arma detrás de ella.

_**"** _ _**Así que, ahí está el traidor"** _

-Cabo Hayes- Integra no se giro todavía. Cuando lo hiciera, sería golpeada. -¿Estás realmente dispuesto a morir por Parker?-

-No me importa pelear contigo- Integra oyó un grito débil detrás de ella. -Pero estás dispuesta a dejar que la niña muera?-

Integra giro la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que Brock estaba haciendo. Newt estaba indefensa en sus grandes brazos, jadeando y luchando infructuosamente. Su arma no estaba dirigida a Integra, sino a la niña que le apuntaba a su cabeza. Integra podría matar a Brock, pero eso significaría la muerte de la niña.

-Tienes una opción- Brock sonrió. -Deja que la niña muera, o ríndete y vivirá-

Integra hizo una mueca. La elección era clara.


	69. Reunión

 

-¿Por qué estoy viva?- Seras pregunto. Cadenas de plata gruesas la sujetaban. La piel del vampiro se quemaba por su toque. Ella era prisionera de Parker, justo donde ella pertenecía.

-Sólo espera- Parker sonrió. Habían pasado pocos meses desde que se descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de Seras, sin embargo, el se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida para este momento. Se sintió mejor que nunca. El dolor de cabeza se había ido, las voces se habían detenido y los niños se habían ido.

Los niños. Esos miserables niños ingratos lo habían perseguido. Sus espíritus le habían seguido desde Cheddar y lo atormentaban por matarlos. ¿No se dan cuenta de que no tenía elección?

_**"** _ _**Es por culpa de Seras. Ella es la que tiene la culpa. Ella es el monstruo aquí"** _

Deben haberse detenido porque Seras fue capturada y Parker no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que este fin dulce victoria. En los últimos minutos había pedido a todos los miembros de Hellsing, con la excepción de los heridos, para venir aquí. Incluso tenía los prisioneros traidores engañados por Integra, los trajeron aquí abajo también. Dejarlos ver a Seras e Integra de lo que realmente eran. Incluso con los contenedores de ANG, suministros y casi dos centenares de personas, la gran sala apenas parecia llena.

-Y aquí viene-

Parker se echó a reír. Integra bajaba por la inmensa escalera de acceso a este nivel. Todos Hellsing podía ver al líder arrogante como su prisionera. Detrás de ella era su captor, Brian Hayes.

Parker siempre había tenido dudas de la lealtad de Brock. Había estado sorprendido cuando el cabo se había puesto en contacto desde el sótano con un plan para acabar con Integra.

_**"** _ _**Pero funcionó y ahora todo se está cayendo en su lugar"** _

-Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing!- El anunció. -Tu mentirosa, perra manipuladora!-

Se movió a través de la multitud de soldados y se encontró cara a cara con su prisionera. Ella no dijo nada mientras lo miró fijamente sin emociones.

-¿Quedaron afuera las mentiras?- se burló. -¿No hay más vampiros escondidos en la mansión?-

_**"** _ _**Ella fue golpeada y lo sabe. Es por eso que ella no habla"** _

"¿Sólo vas a mirar?- Él dijo. -Entonces puedes mirar como mato a tu amada monstruosidad!- Parker hizo que sus hombres pasen a un lado para que Integra pueda ver a Seras, que estaba rodeada por sus hombres, y luchando bajo el peso de sus cadenas. La vampiresa estaba asustada. Genuinamente asustada de ver a su amo cautivo, sabiendo que todo estaba a punto de terminar.

Mientras miraba a su vampiro cautivo, Integra habló por fin. Tres palabras que contaminaron la victoria de Parker:

-Sé sobre Cheddar-

Su sonrisa desapareció como se giro tan lentamente a Integra. ¿Lo estaba juzgando? ¿Estaba simpatizando con él? ¿Era simplemente una declaración? Parker no pudo obtener una lectura sobre la mujer.

_**"** _ _**Ella no tiene idea de lo que estoy pasando"** _

¿Cómo podría? El maestro despiadado de Hellsing, tan fría y carente de amor como los monstruos bajo su mando.

-Tú eres el único- Una voz vino detrás de Integra.

_**"** _ _**Oh Dios, los niños están de vuelta..."** _

Parker vio a la chica atrapada en las garras de Brock. A pesar de que la levantó del suelo y medio ahogándola, ella se las arregló para hacer contacto visual con el coronel.

-Tú hiciste lluvia venenosa- Ella se atragantó.

No, esta chica era real, y su mirada era peor que cualquier fantasma.

-Dios mío, cabo- Parker exclamo a Brock. -Afloja el agarre. Casi no puede respirar-

-Yo no…-

-Afloja el agarre, cabo- Parker repitió -Ella es sólo una niña-

-Tú nos mataste- Un silencioso por detrás.

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Parker se giro hacia al ejército detrás de él. Sus soldados se miraron confundidos. Ni una palabra se había dicho.

-Parker- Seras gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. -Tú no estás bien de salud-

-¡Estar bien!- Él tenía sus hombres se separaron entre la multitud para que pudiera ver a Seras. -Y eso es debido a lo que me hiciste!-

-Y lo siento- Si no fuera por el hecho de que ella era una bestia desalmada, Parker la hubiera creído.

-Díselo eso a las personas que perdieron la vida en Harborough y Cheddar-

-Yo no soy el monstruo que crees que soy- Seras estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo. -Por favor, Parker. tú me conoces-

_**"** _ _**Eso creía"** _

Parker hizo un esfuerzo sincero de conocer a su gente, y que una vez creyeron que podían confiar en Seras.

Se había equivocado.

Sin embargo, su ejército no compartía su celo. Podía oír a algunos de ellos murmurando entre sí, en realidad teniendo en cuenta de lo que Seras tenía que decir. ¿Qué estaba mal con ellos? ¿Ellos realmente tienen que ver un asesinato dr alguien para creerlo?

_**-Basta de esto"** _

-Esta vez quedarás muerta- Parker sacó su pistola mientras caminaba hacia Seras. -Esta vez no sólo será un disparo en la cabeza. Yo te voy a ahogar en plata, te apuñalare con una cruz en tu corazón negro y quemare tus cenizas-

Seras renovó su lucha como Parker se acercó, pero fue inútil. En unos momentos se haría justicia.

-Ella esta suelta!- alguien gritó detrás de él.

Parker miró hacia atrás, pero no paro de moverse. Ya sea que Integra este suelte o no, ella no podrá impedirle que ejecute a su mascota.

Pero no fue Integra, y Parker casi tropezó mientras se acercaba a una parada.

-No disparen- gritó. -No le hagan daño!-

La niña se había zafado de las manos de Brock, y agarro la pistola de su funda. Ella hábilmente se deslizó entre los soldados mientras hacia su camino a través de la multitud. Parker apenas logró localizarla a través de la conmoción de los hombres y mujeres que trataban de agarrarla.

Eran soldados y rápidamente se organizaron. El corte de su fuga, rápidamente la tuvieron acorralada, con la espalda contra uno de los recipientes de ANG masivos. Ella tenía su arma en alto, y ellos le regreso la cortesía.

-Dije no disparen- Parker volvió a gritar cuando llegó el grupo. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar que otro niño muera.

-Señor, ella está armada-

-Ella es una niña- Parker espetó, luego suavizó su tono y se dirigió a ella.

-Hola- Habló como si fuera un animal asustado. -¿Por qué no bajas tu arma?-

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba apuntando el arma hacia ellos. Ella tenía un objetivo muy específico en mente. Parker siguió su mirada para encontrar el arma apuntando únicamente en Integra Hellsing.

_**"** _ _**¡Ella va a matar a Integra y liberar a Seras!"** _

Las cadenas no tendrían sentido. Sus armas serían inútiles. Seras mataría a todos si esta niña dispara el arma.

Parker se quedó inmóvil, como si un movimiento brusco haria que la chica lo agá.

-No lo hagas...- El susurró

Ella vaciló, una mirada de conflictividad en su cara. Parker tenía la sensación de que no tenía nada que ver con él, o incluso Integra que simplemente se quedó mirando el arma apuntando hacia ella.

-Haz lo que debas hacer- Dijo Integra.

Parecía que la chica iba a hacer precisamente eso, pero luego miró a Seras. El vampiro parecía más preocupado que nadie en la habitación y estaba luchando contra sus cadenas con energía renovada. La niña frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse a Integra.

-Te lo dije, Sir Integra- La niña dijo: -No me subestimes-

Ella bajó su arma, pero en cambio apunto detrás de ella.

_**"** _ _**¿Qué está haciendo ella? No hay nadie detrás... ¡No!"** _

El gas ANG se almacenaba en recipientes de alta presión. Es por eso que Parker los había sellado en esta cámara escondida. No sólo era gas venenoso, pero la mera fuerza de un tanque roto podría ser fatal. La niña apunto su arma directamente sobre el recipiente.

-¡Detente!- -gritó a pesar de que sabía que no habia tiempo.

La chica disparó el arma, y se consumió inmediatamente en un torbellino de gas blanco.


	70. Caos

 

Las cadenas eran de plata y claramente bendecidas. Su peso obligó a Seras ponerse en rodillas, su luz abrasador toco su piel y enviando oleadas de dolor a través de su cuerpo. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar, sin poder hacer nada, mientras cientos de litros de gas a presión obligaron a sí mismo de un pequeño agujero. La explosión fue repentina e implacable, golpeando a muchos soldados al suelo.

A partir de la nube de gas un cuerpo inerte fue lanzado al aire. Una pequeña niña que se golpeó contra la pared del fondo con un gran estruendo. Seras instintivamente gritó cuando vio a Newt colgar de la pared antes que la gravedad tuviera su efecto y la empujó al suelo. Seras perdió de vista a Newt detrás de una multitud de hombres y mujeres. ¿Alguien la atrapo o ella había caído al suelo de piedra sin piedad?

Luego llegó el caos.

El gas era más espeso, más denso que en Cheddar y se extendió rápidamente por toda la habitación. La vista de Seras no pudo perforar el velo, pero ella oyó los gritos de los hombres y las mujeres, muchos se disolvieron en ataques de tos. Con máscara de gas o no, el miedo era contagioso y toda apariencia de disciplina se había perdido. A través del caos pudo oír la voz de Parker luchando para mantener el orden. Fue inútil. A medida que el aire en sus pulmones los estaba ahogando, lo único que cada persona estaba pensando era escapar.

A pesar de todo, el gas quemaba a Seras como el fuego. Ella colapso, golpeada y con un dolor insoportable. La multitud se había reducido a meras siluetas en humo. Ellos estaban muriendo, y Seras sólo podía escuchar sus gritos finales.

A continuación, una sola sombra se liberó de la multitud, lleno directamente a Seras. ¿Era Parker que decidido matarla?

_**"** _ _**No... no Parker"** _

Integra tenía su mano en el brazo de Seras, diciendo algo, incluso mientras luchaba por respirar. Seras ni siquiera podía distinguir las palabras de Integra sobre la cacofonía de ruido alrededor de ellas, sin embargo, su significado pronto se hizo evidente.

Poder. La energía de repente vino corriendo hacia ella. La quemadura del gas se redujo a un simple cosquilleo, y las cadenas se sentían ligeras como el papel. Seras se levantó, las cadenas se rompieron como ramitas. Se levantó la nube de confusión y dolor en su mente, y ella fue poseída por un nivel inhumano de claridad. Ya podía sentir cada herida y corte curándose de su cuerpo, ella levantó sus manos para maravillarse con todo.

Una mano era joven, sin defectos, que no está atada por la edad o lesión. La otra estaba hecha de sombras, dado a la forma del recordatorio oculto de su verdadera naturaleza, se extendia hasta el final a su hombro.

_**"** _ _**Las restricciones finalmente se han ido..."** _

El velo de gas fue nada para ella nunca más. Podía ver a los hombres y mujeres corriendo salvajemente, sus manos contra las paredes mientras trataban de encontrar la salida. Esos fueron los afortunados que aún tenían la constancia de ánimo de llevar sus máscaras de gas. Muchos se caían al suelo, ya sea siendo pisoteados por otros o simplemente porque sus piernas ya no podían pararse. Ellos no habían alcanzado sus máscaras a tiempo, o como los prisioneros que habían seguido a Integra, simplemente no tenían ninguna.

Mediante de todo ella vio a Parker, gritando por encontrar a Seras y detener a Integra así como él se quedó sin aliento. Estaba desesperado tratando de poner orden a sus hombres.

Solo le tomaría un segundo y Seras llegaría a él. Otro segundo y ella le pondría fin.

_**"** _ _**Yo no voy a hacer eso"** _

Seras a sí misma se trajo nuevo a la realidad. No podía perderse en su transformación, o deleitarse con el poder oscuro como lo había hecho antes. Ella se dio cuenta de que Integra se había desplomado al suelo, todavía respirando con dificultad.

Seras hizo que las sombras en su brazo se extiendan, abarcando todo su cuerpo. Ella se convirtió en sin forma e inmaterial, al igual que el gas que ahogaba a sus amigos. En su nueva forma voló por la habitación, luchando contra el gas como un enemigo. Ella lo absorbió en su cuerpo, como beber veneno antes de guiarlo hacia fuera de la existencia. Ella alcanzando en los pulmones de los hombres y mujeres, incluso Parker, sacando la toxina de sus cuerpos y permitiendo el aire fresco de la vida de nuevo en ellos. Sólo había pasado un minuto cuando ella regresó a su forma física. Todo el mundo se había salvado. Todo el mundo estaba vivo.

Los hombres y las mujeres estaban estupefactos, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Algunos miraron a Seras, dándose cuenta de que era su salvadora. Otros estaban simplemente feliz de estar vivos, poniéndose de pie y ayudar a otros. Ellos estaban en pequeños grupos alrededor de la cámara, algunos de ellos tenían heridas de menor importancia por la lucha desesperada por escapar. Los gritos habían sido sustituidos por murmullos y susurros.

Entonces una bala rompió el silencio. Seras sintió un golpe contra su estómago mientras se tambaleó hacia atrás. La próxima bala fue fácilmente bloqueada con el brazo de sombras.

Parker le estaba cobrando, disparando con su pistola furiosamente hacia ella.

-Todo el mundo dispárenle!- El grito.

Todo el mundo simplemente se quedaron donde estaban, ya fuera en el suelo o apenas de pie. Era como si su voluntad de lucha se había ido. Estaban cansados de luchar contra amigos.

Parker vació todo su cargador en Seras, sin efecto. Luego arrojó su arma hacia ella, que esquivó fácilmente. El sacó un cuchillo y se abalanzó.

Seras no sonrió. Ella no disfrutaba haciendo esto. Parker se había ido al borde de la locura, y ella podía decir que era en parte debido a ella. Ella agarró su muñeca y rápidamente la quebro. El cuchillo cayó inofensivamente al suelo antes de que casualmente lo empujara.

Ella sólo había querido darle un empujón ligero, pero subestimo su propia fuerza. Parker voló por la habitación, aterrizando con un accidente en un montón de suministros.

_**"** _ _**Lo siento, Parker"** _

Parker gimió mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Su odio se calmó momentáneamente por el dolor y el agotamiento. Seras no se dio cuenta. Su atención se dirigió a otra parte, a algo en el suelo donde Parker se había estrellado. Una forma pequeña, tirada en el suelo.

-Newt!- Seras ignoro a Parker mientras corría a la niña. Newt estaba boca abajo, una profunda mancha morado pasando de su hombro a su codo. El primer instinto de Seras era girar la chica a ver si estaba bien.

_**"** _ _**No... No debo moverla"** _

Eso es lo que Valerie le había enseñado. Si Newt se habria lesionado la espalda o el cuello, moverla podría ser mortal... suponiendo que todavía estaba viva. Seras miró desesperadamente alrededor, su mente luchando por recordar qué hacer. ¿Cómo podia ayudar a alguien que no podía se movido?

-Seras, da un paso atrás- La voz de Integra vino de detrás de ella. –Deja que a manejen la situación-

Integra sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Dos médicos, un hombre y una mujer, estaban en ambos lados de Newt comprobando su pulso y el diagnóstico cuidadosamente de sus heridas.

-¿Ella estar bien?- Preguntó Seras.

_**"** _ _**Tengo todo este poder, pero no puedo hacer nada!"** _

El hombre se detuvo y la miró, y su brazo de sombras. Ambos médicos llevaban el uniforme Negro Hellsing. Seras podía decir lo que estaban pensando. Hace pocos minutos que habían estado dispuestos a verla morir, ahora ellos estaban ayudándola.

-Ella es uh...- El seguía mirando a su brazo.

-Sí, soy un vampiro- Seras trató de mantener la calma en su voz. -Y acabo de salvar tu vida, así que por favor dime cómo está-

-Seras- Integra llama.

Seras vio a Integra señalando al centro de la cámara. Estaba Parker, con una mirada determinada en su rostro a pesar de la sangre que se deslizaba por su frente. Estaba agachado sobre algo, sus dientes excluidos a través del dolor y la rabia.

-¡Detente!-

A Seras le había tomado un momento para darse cuenta de lo que el estaba haciendo. Le tomó un segundo más para que ella se transforme en una sombra y se mueva a través de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella se estrelló contra Parker, sin preocuparse por su bienestar. No importaría si el no logra su objetivo.

Por segunda vez, Parker se fue volando a través de la cámara. Una vez más, él se levantó, su risa lleno el lugar.

-Tú estás acabada, monstruo!- El grito –La humanidad gana!-

_**"** _ _**No... La humanidad no gana. Nadie gana..."** _

-¿Qué pasa, Seras?- Integra preguntó cuando llegó al centro de la habitación. Podía ver la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Seras -¿Qué hizo Parker?-

La mirada de Seras estaba atrapada en el dispositivo. El único temporizador digital había surgido a la vida, una cuenta regresiva de diez minutos para atrás.

-Él nos está condenando-


	71. Cuenta Regresiva

-Yo estoy vivo...- Dijo su captor con incredulidad.

-Gracias por decir lo obvio- Lindsay comentó sarcásticamente. -Ahora ¿Podrías por favor desatarnos?-

Lindsay estaba igualmente agradecida de estar viva, pero ella también estaba enojada. Cuando la habitación se había llenado de gas la mayor parte de los soldados habían buscado la salida. Nadie había pensado en los prisioneros como ella que estaban atados al suelo. Ella había luchado sin poder hacer nada en contra de las cuerdas para soltarse, hasta que el gas estaba sobre ella. Ella sólo pudo ver cómo fue dejada atrás, a punto de morir sola.

Los días después de que Heinkel los había engañado, después de que Michael se había sacrificado para darles una oportunidad, había sido lo peor en la vida de Lindsay. Ella había bailado con impotencia a lo largo de la línea entre la vida y la muerte, su vida por completo en las manos de otro. Ella al menos había tenido a Tristán y el resto del equipo para vcuidarla, pero este idiota se había olvidado por completo de ella.

_**"** _ _**Pensar que trabajamos juntos"** _

El todavía se la quedó mirando, sin comprender sus palabras.

-Se acabó- Lindsay mostro sus muñecas atadas a él. -Seras acaba de salvar tu vida. Creo que eso demuestra Parker ha estado lleno de mierda-

Ambos miraron a su salvador. Seras estaba arrodillada alado de lo que parecía ser una chica desplomada en el suelo. Ella miro al igual que el demonio que todos ellos habían visto en Harborough con la excepción de la cara. La cara de Seras era tan humana como nunca, pintada con la preocupación y la compasión.

El soldado frunció el ceño por un segundo, sin duda, reevaluando su visión del mundo antes de sacar un cuchillo y cortar las sogas de Lindsay.

Lindsay estiró los brazos. Sus muñecas sangraban por la cuerda y su propia lucha, que le fue peor a sus heridas. Valerie había hecho un buen trabajo de parches a levantarse. Incluso con los ataques desesperados de tos y luchando de lado de Integra, la herida en el pecho de Lindsay había permanecido cerrada.

_**"** _ _**Entonces debería ser capaz de soportar esto..."** _

Ella le dio un puñetazo al hombre en su cara cuando la libero. Él estaba en el suelo, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro por el ataque inesperado.

-Ahora estamos a mano- dijo antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Otros presos también estaban siendo liberados, todos finalmente se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el mismo bando.

_**"** _ _**¿Dónde está Tristán?"** _

Su búsqueda fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido haciendo eco por toda la habitación. Lindsay vio Parker pararse desde el suelo, golpeado y maltratado pero en un frenesí.

-Tú estás acabada, monstruo!- Gel grito –La humanidad gana!-

Integra y Seras estaban mirando una caja en el centro de la habitación. Lindsay no podía decir si la expresión de Parker era uno de enojo o alegría. Tenía una mirada de determinación total y absoluta, de esas que alguien tiene cuando se cobra una lluvia de balas. Era cuando querías tanto algo que incluso tu propia vida es una segunda prioridad.

Era esa mirada que hizo que Lindsay corriera a Seras e Integra. ¿Qué había hecho el coronel? Para cuando llegó allí, una pequeña multitud se había formado alrededor de la pareja, incluyendo Brock.

_**"** _ _**Después de todo esto, se merece un puñetazo en la cara también"** _

Una cosa era estar del lado de Parker o Integra. Otra cosa es traicionarlos a mitad de una batalla. Lindsay podia perdonar a Brock por elegir el lado equivocado, pero no iba a confiar en él.

-¿Podemos dejarlo atrás?- Seras preguntó a Integra. -¿Alejándonos de la zona de la explosión?-

-La explosión inicial, sí- Integra dijo con calma: -Sólo fue diseñada para destruir la mansión. Pero con las modificaciones de Parker, las consecuencias va a matar a todos por millas-

Lindsay finalmente logró echar un vistazo a la caja a través de la multitud. En el momento que lo hizo, su corazón se hundió.

_**"** _ _**Nueve minutos..."** _

-Los helicópteros- Ella interrumpió, -Van a ser lo suficientemente rápidos-

Integra y Seras se giraron hacia ella. Lindsay inmediatamente se arrepintió de hablar. Ambas habían sido elevados a la categoría mitológica cerca entre Hellsing, y ahora su atención fue puesta exclusivamente en ella.

-Y ¿qué pasa con las personas en Londres que no tendrán tiempo para evacuar? ¿Debemos dejarlos?- Integra frunció el ceño.

-No…- Lindsay se escabulló lejos - Lo siento señora-

Seras compartió la vergüenza de Lindsay. Parecía que el vampiro estaba a punto de hablar cuando Parker fue arrastrado por la multitud cada vez mayor por dos de sus propios soldados.

-Sir Integra- Uno de ellos saludo -Parker debe conocer la clave de desactivación-

-Bájenme- Parker sacó sus brazos libres de los soldados, al menos, mantener su dignidad frente a Integra.

-Seras- Dijo Integra.

De alguna manera Seras sabía lo que quería Integra. Se dirigió hasta Parker y cogió el hombro con la mano humana. Rápidamente sacó su mano, la que aún no se había roto, y agarró su muñeca. Seras le rompió en un segundo y obligó a Parker ponerse en rodillas.

_**"** _ _**Jesucristo, ella da miedo"** _

Seras no dijo nada, pero miró a Parker. Sus ojos estaban fijos, y Lindsay se dio cuenta el sentido de una lucha interna. Parker se negó a perder la compostura, incluso de rodillas, y se enfrento con la mirada Seras desafiante.

Entonces la expresión de Seras se quebro. Su feroz mirada fue reemplazada por la tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho- Ella lo soltó de sus manos y el se desplomó al suelo.

-¿Obtuviste la clave de acceso?- Preguntó Integra.

_**"** _ _**¿Clave de acceso? Espera, ¿Seras acaba de leer su mente?"** _

Incluso en la formación Lindsay nunca había oído hablar de un vampiro que lea la mente. Por otra parte, no se supone que los vampiros tengan los brazos hechos de sombras o desvíen las balas de plata. Seras era todo otra clase de sí misma.

-No puedo- Seras dijo finalmente. -Lo único que parece capaz de pensar en su familia y lo que hizo en Cheddar. Los niños...-

-Es por eso que no voy a decirlo- Parker estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas. -De lo contrario, el sacrificio en Cheddar fuese en vano!-

Alguien dio una patada Parker en el estómago, el rodó a su lado.

-Danos la contraseña maldita!- alguien gritó.

_**"** _ _**Ocho minutos"** _

-Por favor, Parker- Seras se arrodilló a su encuentro de cara a cara, -Yo no soy el monstruo que tú crees que soy-

El coronel enseño los dientes con rabia mientras luchaba por subir.

-Eres exactamente el monstruo que creo que eres, incluso si tú no te has dado cuenta-

-William Parker- Integra se dirigió –Ponte de pie y mira a la gente alrededor tuyo-

Parker hizo exactamente eso. Se encontró con la mirada de todos los soldados mientras inspeccionaba la habitación. Algunos estaban enojados, otros traicionados, y aún más, como Lindsay, estaban asustados.

Por un breve instante sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lindsay y ella vio la verdad. Parker no era el líder indomable o villano despiadado que parecía ser. Parecía un hombre con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, que fue consumido por el remordimiento.

-Lo siento- El murmuró a las personas a su alrededor.

-Creo que tu consideras que Seras, en últimas instancia, salva vidas, Integra- El echó un vistazo a Seras. -Creo que tu también lo crees, Seras-

Parker suspiró.

-Seras vive para siempre. Eso es mucho tiempo para cambiar de opinión- Parker hizo un gesto a la multitud alrededor de ellos, -La fuerza combinada de todas estas personas no podrian esperar para detenerla. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando la línea de Hellsing llegue a su fin? ¿Qué pasa cuando mueras Integra?-

_**"** _ _**Siete minutos"** _

-Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme, y todos aquí para asegurarme de que Seras muera porque creo que va a salvar más vidas-

Lindsay no sabía qué decir. Miró a Seras que parecía igualmente sorprendida. Fue hasta Integra.

-Parker, ambos somos líderes- Integra apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro quebrado del hombre. -Cuando te invité a Hellsing, por encima de todo, porque te preocupabas por aquellos bajo su mando-

Lo condujo suavemente a la bomba, guiando su mano quebrada al teclado.

-No quiero que pienses en el futuro, porque todos lo que confían en ti no tendrán futuro, si no desactivas esta bomba. Sé que no quiere su muertes en tus manos-

Lindsay no creía que Integra tenía este tipo de ... compasión. Las historias decía que era una comandante despiadada, sin embargo, incluso en la derrota respetaba a Parker y lo veía como a un igual.

Casi dos centenares de personas ahora estaban rodeando la bomba, sin embargo, era inquietante el silencio mientras esperaban a que Parker haga su elección.

_**"** _ _**El está llorando…"** _

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Parker, así como él trató de mantenerse firme y decidido. Miraba a la bomba, Integra o Seras. Lindsay siguió su mirada a través de la habitación, a través de la multitud a dos médicos levantando a una niña a sus pies. Su brazo estaba vendado y ella estaba consciente, pero consciente de la mirada de Parker.

-Para matar a una niña...- Parker dijo en voz baja para sí: -No puedo pensar en algo más monstruoso-

Luego se dirigió hacia la bomba e hizo lo que Lindsay estaba orando que hiciera. Apretó un botón de desactivación, y una clave de acceso del número de pin se abrió.

Parker marcó un número con la mano quebrada, haciendo una mueca mientras el dedo tocó las teclas.

-No sé cómo lo haces, Integra- El dijo cuando presiono el segundo número.

_**"** _ _**¿Cómo lo hace qué?"** _

Lindsay oyó un clamor estallar detrás de ella. ¿Aplausos? ¿Fueron personas aplaudiendo? Se giro cuando Parker marco el tercer número.

-Espera...- ella gritó. No estaba aplaudiendo a todos. -¡Basta! ¿Qué estás haciendo!?-

Ella hizo una mueca cuando un arma se disparó justo al lado de su oreja, momentáneamente ensordeciéndola se giro hacia Integra y Seras.

Parker se quedó paralizado, su mano en el aire sobre el teclado, meros momentos de pulsar el número final. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su boca abierta como si estuviera tratando de gritar. El miro en silencio hacia adelante, su aliento entrecortado. Entonces Lindsay vio la sangre que goteaba de la cabeza. Borbotones desde el agujero de bala del tamaño de un dedo.

No hay palabras que salieron, y el coronel Parker se derrumbó al suelo, sus palabras finales perdidas.

Lindsay sólo podía mirar fijamente, boquiabierta como el temporizador continuaba la cuenta regresiva.

_**"** _ _**Seis minutos"** _

 


	72. Héroe

 

-No, no, no- Seras sacudió el cuerpo de Parker como si le pudiera despertarlo de la muerte. Su alma se había ido, y la contraseña se fue con él. Como el cuerpo de Parker se dejó caer al suelo, Seras finalmente se giro a la persona que disparó la bala. La persona que había hecho el disparo al corazón de Parker completamente irrelevante.

-¿Por qué?- Ella pregunto.

-Solo estoy haciendo lo correcto- Brock bajó la pistola humeante antes de ser abordado por un grupo de soldados de Hellsing. Ellos tomaron sus armas y lo golpearon hasta que estaba en el suelo. Brock, grande como era, ni siquiera trato de pelear contra ellos.

-Lo correcto- Seras dijo con incredulidad. Ella casi se rió de lo absurdo. ¿Por qué en el mundo de Brock hacia eso? Por qué iba a traicionar a todos los presentes, su comandante y amigos, incluso renunciar a su propia vida?

-¿Me odias tanto?-

-No, en lo absoluto, Seras- Brock estaba en cuatro patas, con la cabeza hacia el suelo. -De hecho me gustas un poco. Es sólo la forma en que tiene que ser las cosas-

Seras no sabía qué decir. ¿De qué estaba hablando Brock?

-La forma en que las cosas tienen que ser- Dijo una voz infantil. –Los buenos siempre ganan, y el monstruo siempre muere-

El brazo de Newt estaba acabestrillado. El lado derecho de su rostro estaba hinchado y ella hizo una mueca cada paso que daba. El dolor tenía que ser inmenso si ni siquiera ella podía ocultarlo por completo.

-He oído esa lógica sin sentido antes- Newt camino al centro con Integra y Seras, -Desde un paladín que intentó matar a Seras-

La pieza faltante del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar, y de repente todo tenía sentido.

-Eres Iscariote-

-No es oficial- Brock sonrió como él se puso de pie. -Sólo un temerario Católico de Dios-

-Tú sabías que era un vampiro durante todo este tiempo-

-Desde el día en que nos conocimos- Brock respondió. -¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Tu eres la única razón por la que me uní a Iscariote-

La mirada en blanco de Seras hizo reír a Brock. No era la risa feliz, pero la risa ante la crueldad del mundo, como Brock se había dado cuenta de que él era sólo el blanco de una broma horrible.

-Ya sabes, todo el mundo aquí perdió a alguien en Londres, pero yo soy el único que estuve allí- La risa de Brock se desvaneció mientras su mente se dirigió hacia el pasado. -Soy el único que vio los cuerpos... miles de cuerpos, atravesados por estacas y mostrando al cielo como un tributo demente al Diablo- Brock reoriento a Seras y señaló a su acusador -y allí estabas. Tu, Integra y _aquel_ mirando por sobre el mismísimo infierno-

Seras recordó también las estacas. Propio recuerdo de Alucard a una vida que el había abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

-Esa noche ha perseguido mis sueños desde ese entonces- La voz de Brock se quebró. -Pensé que era un hombre valiente, pero salí corriendo de allí en la primera oportunidad que tuve. Resulta que, esa oportunidad estaba escoltada por un grupo de sacerdotes de la ciudad. Esos sacerdotes eran Iscariote, y ellos me enseñaron acerca de vampiros, hombres lobo, Dios y el Cielo-

-¿Quieres ir al cielo?- Newt lo interrumpió.

-Estas en lo cierto, niña- Dijo Brock. -Y creo que me he ganado mi camino-

-¿Le dijiste a Heinkel que estaba en Cheddar?- Seras pregunto.

-Los compañeros de equipo, todos comparten los mismos canales de comunicación. Recibí el mensaje, y ocultándolo de Val durante unos días- Brock se encogió de hombros. -Pero yo ayudé por el camino de ese entonces. ¿Quién crees que le dio a Val las piezas para averiguar que eras un vampiro?-

-Mataste a Andrews- Lindsay grito en tono acusador. La multitud se había girado, pero ella, como todos los demás, escuchó con atención.

-Así es- Brock hizo una mueca. -Lo encontré en el subsuelo del túnel colapsado. Me habló de cómo le suplicaste, dijiste que estabas trabajando para Integra todo este tiempo. Así que le rompí el cuello. Hice que parezca como si lo hubieras hecho-

_**"** _ _**Todo este tiempo..."** _

-Parker era un patriota- La voz de Integra era suave, pero peligrosa. -Incluso hasta su último respiro hizo lo que creía que era correcto. Pero tu...-

Integra se movió tan rápido, incluso Seras tuvo problemas para mantenerse al día. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Brock fue empalado por la espada de Integra, la sangre goteaba de su pecho.

-Tú eres un traidor infiel que vendió a sus camaradas por su propio beneficio-

-Tal vez...- Brock tosió sangre como se escurría por la boca. Su voz era tensa y forzada. -Pero yo he hecho lo que Dios quiere. Yo maté a los paganos, y cuando esa bomba explote matando a todo el mundo aquí... la explosión iluminara mi camino al paraíso-

Brock estaba pálido, su vida estaba agrupada en el suelo, mezclándose con la sangre de Parker. Con su última gota de energía él miró a Seras. El no estaba enfadado, asustado o triste. El miro con lastima, como si no hubiera visto otra opción.

-Nada personal... Seras...-

Seras quería estar enojada con Brock, pero ella sólo podía sentir lástima al ver los últimos vestigios de su vida dejando su cuerpo. Integra retiró su espada y dejó el cuerpo colapsarse de Brock en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda?- Integra preguntó con gravedad.

-Poco menos de dos minutos...- dijo Seras.

-La contraseña- Newt estaba examinando la bomba. -Las tres primeras teclas todavía están presionadas. Sólo necesitamos uno más-

-¿Quieres adivinar?- Seras levantó una ceja.

-Es nuestra última oportunidad-

_**"** _ _**Uno de cada diez oportunidades"** _

-Adelante, Seras. Elije un número- Integra se apartó de la bomba de manera que Seras pudiera acercarse.

Poderes vampiros o no, Seras podía sentir los ojos de todos en ella. Los soldados de contuvieron la respiración, Integra frunció el ceño, decepcionada por haber llegado a esto, la cara de Newt era una máscara, pero las gotas de sudor traicionaron a su miedo.

_**"** _ _**Muy bien... Escoge un número... No hay presión. Uh... vamos a ir con 3... .no 7... Uh, 4?"** _

Cuatro fue el número de personas en un equipo. ¿Es también de la suerte? ¿O era de mala suerte? El temporizador marco un minuto como si quisiera recordarle a Seras que estaba esperando a su entrada.

_**"** _ _**Ok, 4..."** _

Seras marco la clave y presiono enter. Hizo una pausa, conteniendo la respiración como el teclado regresó a su juicio. Dos palabras sonaron en una pantalla secundaria, sus letras en bloques brillaban burlonamente ante Seras.

_**"** _ _**CONTRASEÑA NEGADA"** _

-Yo no quiero morir...- murmuró alguien detrás de ella -No así...-

Lindsay estaba en silencio llorando. Un hombre simplemente se desplomó en el suelo.

-Sesenta segundos para vivir...- Seras murmuró. Ella podría sobrevivir, ¿pero cual fue el punto si todos estaban muertos? Ella podría usar sus poderes, envolver a Newt y a integra a la seguridad, pero eso significaría abandonar a todos los demás a su muerte.

_**"** _ _**¿Puedo tomar esa decisión? Consciente que a todos ellos los dejare morir?"** _

Ella prepara el brazo de sombras. Abarcaría a Integra y Newt, protegiéndolas y llevándolas lejos de aquí, a la seguridad. Ellas sobrevivirían, y Hellsing podrían ser reconstruida como siempre.

-No- Ella dijo en voz alta. -Todo el mundo va a sobrevivir-

_**"** _ _**45 segundos"** _

-¿Seras?- Preguntó Integra.

-Puedo usar mi brazo y envolver la bomba. No le hará daño a nadie-

-Eso va a matarte- Integra lo dijo sin rodeos. -Tú no eres Alucard. No vas a sobrevivir a eso. Puede incluso no ser capaz de detener la explosión-

-Tengo que intentarlo- Seras extendió su brazo para abarcar la bomba. Una esfera que contendría la explosión.

-Que todo el mundo este lo más lejos posible. No tenemos mucho tiempo-

_**"** _ _**35 segundos"** _

Integra se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que no tenían otra opción. Ella asintió a Seras, dando una despedida silenciosa antes de gritar la orden de salir. Todo el ejército Hellsing corrió hacia la salida, la tierra temblaba bajo sus pasos. Al otro lado de la habitación, por las escaleras, y luego desaparecieron.

_**"** _ _**20 segundos"** _

Ahora que estaba sola. Se concentró toda su energía en el fortalecimiento de la barrera. Preparándose para la detonación inevitable.

-No voy a dejarte- Una pequeña voz dijo desde la oscuridad.

-¿Newt?- La chica debe haberse escondido en las sombras mientras que todos los demás salían. Ella estaba ahora, mirando simplemente a Seras.

-Newt, si no te vas la explosión podría matarte a ti también-

-Déjalo- Newt se encogió de hombros. -Vamos a vivir o morir juntas-

_**"** _ _**10 segundos"** _

-Lo haremos- Newt dijo con determinacion.

_**"** _ _**5 segundos"** _

_**"** _ _**4"** _

_**"** _ _**3"** _

_**"** _ _**2"** _

_**"** _ _**1"** _

Seras gritó al sentir la embestida de plata y el fuego en contra de su forma. Cada segundo ella era desgarrada, y cada segundo dio más de sí misma al escudo. Las sombras tomaron su hombro, luego sus piernas. A pesar de que la mitad de su cuerpo se consumía para detener la explosión, ella se negó a darse por vencida. Ella se negó a dar marcha atrás, dando todo de sí misma para proteger a Newt y Hellsing. Todo su cuerpo se convirtió en sombras, su alma se convirtió en el escudo para detener el fuego, ya que rabiaba para escapar de sus confines. Un momento de debilidad, o un momento de duda y todo el mundo iba a morir.

Seras era inflexible. Esto era mayor que ella, y si ella fue condenada a ir al infierno se aseguraría de ir sola.

Seras lo sintió que pasaba una eternidad como el escudo sin forma, la lucha contra la furia cruda del fuego mismo. Finalmente, uno de ellos cedió.

La gran batalla había terminado y el calor se calmó. La energía la contuvo de dispersarse. Había evitado la explosión. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad Seras ya no estaba atrapada en el abrazo del fuego.

Con su tarea completa, el escudo se desvaneció en el vacío.

Pero a medida que el escudo se desvaneció, se la llevó con ella. Le había dado todo para luchar contra la explosión, y no había ni siquiera un cuerpo al que volver. Seras era una sombra, un eco de la vida, que fue desapareciendo suavemente en la nada. Seras Victoria había dejado de existir. Fue sólo un alma errante, que fue arrastrada desde el reino de los mortales.

_**"** _ _**Estoy muerta…"** _

¿Era así como la gente se sentía en sus momentos de su muerte? Se sentía tranquilo y silencioso. Seras se preguntó dónde su alma iría. ¿Arriba o abajo?

A medida que sus sentidos se oscurecieron, se dio cuenta de una imagen final. Una niña, sosteniendo una cruz de plata de la misma manera que podría sostener un oso de peluche para el confort. Seras nunca había visto a esta chica antes... no sin su máscara... no así. Se sentó en rodillas, sus ojos apenas visibles detrás de una ola de lágrimas. Ella estaba llamándola desesperadamente mientras miraba a la sombra desvanecerse. Como ella desapareció del mundo. Seras ya no podía escuchar las palabras de la chica.

Entonces ella no podía sentir.

Entonces ella no podía ver.

Entonces ella se había ido.

 


	73. Y el mundo siguió girando

-Gracias, querida-

Newt dio al hombre un breve gesto de agradecimiento antes de pasar a la siguiente mesa. Su bandeja tenia pan, sopa y verduras. Era lo menos que la mayoría de estas personas utilizaron probablemente, pero la comida sencilla no era para el gusto. Fue para la supervivencia.

-Oh, gracias- Una anciana con entusiasmo tomó un trozo de pan de la bandeja de Newt. Su cara gastada y arrugada se arugo mas por una sonrisa brillante. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?-

-Newt-

-¡Qué curioso nombre...- La mujer dijo mientras sumergía el pan en una taza de sopa. -Oh, Newt espera- Ella rápidamente dijo mientras Newt comenzó a seguir adelante. Newt ocultó su impaciencia. Todavía había decenas de personas que ella tenía que llegar, y entonces ella quería llegar al triaje y ayudar a los heridos antes del toque de queda. Esperó en silencio mientras la mujer se detuvo.

**_"_ ** **_Tal vez se le olvidó lo que iba a decir"_ **

-Durante un mes desde que tu estas aquí todos los días, corriendo con la energía de esa joven, que nunca falla para dar más comida, o prescindir más de su tiempo- La mujer se asomo hacia fuera de la carpa gran dosel. Uno de los varios refugios masivos construidos para los refugiados. -Yo solía ser dueña de una panadería aquí en Cheddar. Probablemente todo se ha ido y este abandonado ahora. Comenzó todo por mi cuenta cuando yo era una niña-

Newt guardó silencio. Sin duda, este sería una larga historia, aburrida sobre sus desafíos, desgracias y cómo los venció, terminando con un chisme de la sabiduría para dar a la joven. Fue casi toda la gente de aquí habla sobre: Los buenos viejos tiempos.

-No hay duda de que tú has escuchado historias como esta un centenar de veces por ahora- La anciana sonrió. Tal vez ella era más inteligente de lo que parecía. -No tiene sentido insistir en las noticias de ayer, pero a veces es mejor para enfrentar lo difícil que es hoy en día-

La señora tenía razón. Miles de personas seguían sin hogar en Cheddar, viviendo de la caridad y la papilla hasta que el resto de la ciudad este limpia. Todos pensaban que era para descontaminar lo que quedaba de un ataque químico bioterrorista. Newt fue una de los pocos que sabía la verdad.

-Pero yo siempre tengo ganas de verte cada día, cariño. Siempre impulsando hacia adelante, dando un ejemplo. Hay personas que se darían por vencidas si no fuera por ti- La anciana sonrió de nuevo. -Así que cuando todo esto termine, y abra la panadería de nuevo, siéntete libre de pasar por cualquier momento para algunas magdalenas gratis-

Newt estaba agradecida de que la anciana no le pellizco sus mejillas. El elogio la tomo desprevenida y se dio cuenta de que la señora estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Um... Gracias- Newt se sonrojó. No era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho algo así a ella, pero cada vez... la atrapaban con la guardia baja. Newt no estaba acostumbrada a vivir este tipo de vida, y se encontró incluso lo más básico de las interacciones era difícil.

-Ahora, ve. Mucho más gente podría necesitar tu ayuda- La mujer sonrió con tanta fuerza que parecía que su cara se caería. -Tú eres simplemente la cosa más dulce- Newt escuchó como ella siguió adelante.

Las personas estaban esparcidas alrededor de la tienda enorme, y varios más fueron reutilizados en las escuelas, edificios de oficinas y centros comerciales. Con más de la mitad de la ciudad aún fuera de los límites, estaba siendo utilizado por todas partes que podrían tener una cama. En cualquier lugar para esconderse de la nieve. Apenas había una organización para los alimentos que se distribuía. Cada uno acababa de compartir lo que tenían, y pasaron sus días, ya sea ayudando a reconstruir, recoger suministros o simplemente hablar entre ellos. Los primeros días habían sido difíciles, pero ahora la miseria y lo tedioso de ser un refugiado se habían vuelto lo normal. La policía dio alimentos a los mafiosos que compartían con los niños y los ancianos. Fue como que al perder todo, en realidad, había traído lo mejor de cada uno. Newt habia esperado lo contrario.

-¿La comida?- Ella preguntó distraídamente a un grupo sentado en una mesa a fuera.

-Gracias, pero yo ya comí- Vino la respuesta aun al mando de calma.

-Sir Integra- Las cejas ligeramente levantadas de Newt eran el único indicio de su sorpresa. Era la primera vez que veía al comandante Hellsing después de varios días.

-Toma asiento- Integra hizo un gesto hacia una silla vacía frente a ella.

-Tengo que seguir entregando la comida- Era una excusa a medias, pero Newt quería que Integra sepa que ella no iba simplemente seguir órdenes.

-Lindsay, tu y el resto de mi escolta tomen la comida y entréguenla a los refugiados- Integra captó la indirecta. -Newt, ¿podrías por favor unirse a mí?-

Los soldados se reunieron en la mesa rápidamente tomaron la comida y comenzaron a entregarlas a cabo. No hubo discusión acerca de darles una tarea tan baja categoría. Se habían unido a Hellsing para ayudar, si eso significa luchar contra monstruos o dar alimentos.

-Tristán ha estado preguntando por ti- Integra dijo casualmente como Newt tomó asiento.

-Estuve ocupada-

-También has estado evitándolo- Integra tenía talento para ser directa. -Tú no quieres hablarle de Valerie-

-No hay nada que contar-

-Seras mató a Valerie. Él va a saberlo tarde o temprano-

-Entonces vamos a encontrarnos más tarde- Newt pensó en irse. Odiaba cómo Integra fue capaz de leerla, para decirle lo que estaba pensando. Integra fue capaz de leer a Newt de la misma manera, que Newt leía a todos los demás.

-Tú no vas a ser capaz de evitarlo para siempre- Integra se recostó en su asiento y encendió un cigarro. Newt podía oler el rico aroma del cigarro como Integra dejó escapar una nube de humo. -Especialmente cuando te unas a Hellsing-

-¿Unirme a Hellsing?- Newt levantó una ceja, forzando la voz para mantener la calma.

**_"_ ** **_¿De qué está hablando Integra?"_ **

-Sí, Newt. Considere esto una invitación formal para unirse a la Organización Hellsing- Integra sonrió mientras dejaba que el cigarro se quemara en su mano de brazos cruzados. -Me vendría bien a alguien como tú-

-Sabía que eras cruel, pero no me esperaba que enviaras a una niña a combatir monstruos- Newt le dio la mejor sonrisa burlona a Integra.

-Me mal interpretas, Newt. No quiero que luches con vampiros- Integra asintió hacia los refugiados repartidos por las calles vacías y edificios. -Tengo muchos soldados, pero hay algo más. Tú has conseguido dar esperanzas a la gente cuando tan desesperadamente lo necesitaban-

-Así que ¿Me quieres reclutar para la esperanza?- Newt siguió sonriendo. -Lamento si atendiendo las mesas y escuchando la miseria de todos, no suena atractivo para mí-

-Tú sabes que es más que eso. De hecho, te he visto atrapada sonriendo más de un par de veces a medida que trabajabas-

-Las apariencias engañan- Newt se puso serio de nuevo. -Sólo estoy dando a estas personas la niña feliz que quieren ver-

-Estás mintiendo, Newt- Integra volvió a respirar de su cigarro, utilizando el tiempo para pensar. -¿Por qué te sientes culpable por ser feliz?-

¿Cómo integra podía decir tanto? Así que, tal vez Newt disfrutaba ayudar a los demás. Tal vez fue bueno para hacer realidad un cambio positivo, en el mundo que no implicara matar. Pero a veces, cuando alguien le dio las gracias, lo único que podía pensar era cuando ella mató a los hombres y mujeres condenados en las catacumbas, cómo iban a darle las gracias también.

-No hay nada de qué sentirse culpable- Newt finalmente dijo. -Mi conciencia está tranquila-

-De todas las mentiras que has intentado decirme, ninguna es más obvio que eso-

-¿Oh, enserio?" Newt trató de ocultar su frustración. -¿Y qué, Sir Integra, te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?-

-Sencillo- Integra golpeó la ceniza de su cigarro al suelo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. -Debido a que aún te niegas a vivir de acuerdo con su verdadero nombre-

Newt se mordió el labio. La chica que tenía ese nombre estaba muerta. Ella murió cuando decidió hundir un cuchillo en el corazón de su padre. Fue enterrada y olvidada con cada vida que Newt tomó después, condenándose a sí misma en el proceso, haciendo cosas que no podían ser perdonadas.

**_"_ ** **_Maldita sea"_ **

Ella podría haber simplemente demostrado el punto a Integra...

-Sir Integra- Lindsay llegó con el resto de la escolta de Integra. -La comida ha sido distribuida como usted pidió-

-Excelente trabajo- Integra miró el sol que ya estaba empezando a ocultarse detrás de una línea de edificios. -Va a ser de noche pronto. Comiencen a enviar de todo el mundo a sus cuarteles, y escolten a Newt al regresar a los cuarteles-

-No necesito una escolta- Newt no deberían llevarla a la cama como cualquier otra niña.

-Tú me dijiste que estos vampiros atacaron a Cheddar para buscarte. Sin líder o no, algunos de ellos todavía pueden estarte cazándote. Lindsay te acompañará de nuevo a los cuarteles-

Lindsay dio una sonrisa nerviosa y Newt cedió. No hubo necesidad de hacer que el sargento se sienta no deseada.

-Te ves mejor- Lindsay dijo al alejarse de Integra y los otros soldados.

-Mis lesiones no eran tan graves como parecían- Newt dijo con total naturalidad antes de darse cuenta de que Lindsay sólo había estado tratando de hacer una pequeña charla -Quiero decir, gracias- añadió rápidamente.

Newt se centró en el camino delante de ellas. Se había recuperado rápidamente, sobre todo porque, a pesar de lo que los demás pensaban, ella no se había chocado en el suelo de piedra cuando se cayó en el sótano. Ella había sido capturada por el traidor, Brian Hayes. ¿Por qué el espía Iscariote había elegido salvar su vida cuando él estaba a punto de matar a todos? Newt no lo sabía. Tal vez sus lealtades no habían sido tan blancas y negras como la gente creía. Sin embargo, con Brock odiado por muchos en Hellsing, Newt optó por mantener ese conocimiento para sí misma.

-Creo que deberías unirte a Hellsing- Lindsay dijo finalmente después de varios minutos de caminar en silencio. Las calles se entremezclaban con la gente, ir a sus refugios apretados para estar con sus familias. Había unos cuantos soldados y policías que se aseguraban de que nadie se quede fuera. Los civiles probablemente asumieron que Lindsay estaba escoltando a Newt a sus padres.

-¿Sabías que Integra me iba a ofrecer un puesto?-

-Todos lo sabemos- Dijo Lindsay. -Ella nos pidió nuestra opinión antes de venir a ti-

Integra no golpeó a Newt como para pedir las opiniones de los demás. Por otra parte, tal vez los recientes acontecimientos habían cambiado el comportamiento del líder. Era, después de todo, una decisión que afectaría a las tropas.

-Todos pensamos que sería genial- Lindsay respondió a la pregunta que Newt no hizo. -Quiero decir, cuando llegamos por primera vez en Cheddar, fue el tipo de establecer el estándar- Lindsay sonrió. -No te lo tomes a mal, pero nadie quería ser atrapado trabajando con una chica lesionada inferior-

-Integra me ofreció la oportunidad de ayudar a la reconstrucción- Newt se encogió de hombros. -No tenía a donde ir-

-¡Eso es lo que quiero decir!- Lindsay probablemente confundió la actitud calmada de Newt por la apatía. -Imagínate si realmente te comprometerías a ti misma. Tu nos hubieras puesto en vergüenza-

-Yo no soy como el resto de ustedes, Lindsay-

-Tampoco lo era Seras, y ella fue la mejor de nosotros... Lindsay miró hacia adelante mientras caminaban, el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Todos la odiabamos, y ella todavía se sacrificó por nosotros-

La mano de Newt se acercó a su bolsillo, donde aún conservaba la cruz de plata que le dio Seras.

**_"_ ** **_Es culpa tuya que este muerta"_ **

Newt no quiso decir lo que pensaba. Deseó que pudiera, pero la verdad era que no había nadie que ella pudiera culpar. ¿Parker? A su propio camino, el coronel había estado siguiendo su propia creencia. Tal vez por eso Integra había visto enterrado con todos los honores.

**_"_ ** **_Tal vez estoy un poco enojada con todo el mundo..."_ **

No parecía correcto. Seras había sacrificado para salvar a tanta gente, y nadie en Cheddar ni siquiera lo sabía. Durante un mes la gente había continuaron vivir sus vidas, sin darse cuenta de tal pérdida. El mundo seguía girando...

-Hay esta Tristán- Newt señaló al pasar un claro, con ganas de cambiar de tema.

-Oh, lo es!- Lindsay sonrió ampliamente cuando se detuvo ver el entrenamiento. Su mano derecha terminó con sólo tres dedos y dos talones. No podía disparar un arma nunca más, pero él era un excelente instructor para los agentes de policía. Algunos de ellos habían sido elegidos para conocer la verdad, para ayudar a Hellsing a proteger a Cheddar.

-¿Alguna vez te conté cómo me salvó la vida cuando Heinkel nos traicionó? Se arrojó sobre mí cuando estábamos en una cueva-

**_"_ ** **_Sólo un millar de veces..."_ **

Después había permanecido a su lado durante días, cuidando de sus heridas, mientras que se dirigian de nuevo a Hellsing. El había querido detenerse en un hospital, pero Lindsay había insistido en seguir adelante y llegar a Parker. Lindsay se había vuelto muy enamorada del ex agente de la SAS.

Sea lo que vio Lindsay en él, Newt vio algo más. El soldado era frío, se centró en sus tareas con pasión. Era un buen instructor, pero también implacable. Los recientes acontecimientos lo había afectado más. Si lo que Newt había escuchado era cierto, todos los miembros de su equipo, los mejores amigos de Tristan, lo habían traicionado de alguna manera. Ahora ni siquiera podía disparar un arma. Tal vez por eso Integra quería que Newt para unirse a Hellsing, para ayudar a personas como Tristán.

-El Departamento de Policía de Cheddar es realmente intensificado- Lindsay dijo: -Tristán me hablaba de cómo algunos de ellos están ayudando a limpiar el resto de la ciudad. Él me hablaba de éste realmente buen oficial. Creo que su nombre era Cromley...-

Newt no le estaba escuchando. Lindsay estaba hablando pero su mente estaba en Tristán. No fue nada de lo que Newt no haya oído ya, y su atención fue repentinamente atraída por una figura observándola desde las sombras, de un estrecho callejón en la calle.

**_"_ ** **_No puede ser..."_ **

Lindsay no se dio cuenta que Newt cruzar la calle hacia la figura. Era una niña, no, una mujer joven. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de perforar esa sombra? No había ninguna fuente... era como si la sombra estaba viva.

Una sombra que era sorprendentemente familiar.

-¿Seras?- Newt preguntó con incertidumbre, y como si la sorprendiera por sus palabras corrió por el callejón.

Newt no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Ella corrió tras la sombra lo más rápido que pudo. Se aferró a las esquinas y las piedras, ya que redondeaba la esquina después de la esquina, manteniendose fuera del alcance de Newt.

**_"_ ** **_No voy a perderte de nuevo!"_ **

Newt siguió a la sombra por las calles entre los edificios. Ella debería haber estado siguiéndola durante una hora como la puesta de sol y el día pasó a ser de noche. La oscuridad hizo que la sombra sea más difícil de detectar y perseguir, y Newt se desespero más. Ella estaba asustada de girar a una esquina y perderla.

La persecución continuó por varios minutos, pasando por edificios en ruinas y calles vacías. Newt estaba lejos de las zonas seguras patrulladas por Hellsing. Este era el lugar donde los vampiros supervivientes se deslizaban en las sombras, negándose a ser erradicados como una infestación de insectos. Newt no le importaba, porque cuanto más corría más estaba segura de que era la sombra Seras.

**_"_ ** **_¿A dónde se fue?"_ **

Newt se detuvo bruscamente en una abertura de una calle. ¿Cómo podía permitirse perderla?

**_"_ ** **_Conozco este lugar"_ **

Newt se dio cuenta de que la persecución la había llevado de vuelta a una sola casa antigua. Una casa que había jurado no volver jamás.

La casa de Seras.

Las luces estaban apagadas y la casa se sumergia en la total oscuridad. Eso no le impidió que Newt entre por la puerta.

La comida de la heladera estaba todavía tirada al suelo, y el olor a comida podrida asaltó los sentidos de Newt. Recordó lo enfadada que había estado. Cómo ella había tratado de matar a Seras...

-Newt...-

El corazón de Newt se sobresalto ante el sonido de esa voz. Una voz joven, femenina que había prometido cuidar de ella en esta misma casa. La voz de alguien que pensaba que estaba muerto.

-Seras!-

Newt abandonó la cautela, ya que irrumpió en la habitación de la casa. Allí, en el suelo, estaba el ataúd de Seras, una capa de polvo sobre todo el ataúd de madera simple.

-Newt...-

Seras estaba dentro del ataúd! Tal vez ella se regenero. Debe ser alguna habilidad vampiro que Newt no sabía nada. Newt envolvió sus dedos en torno al borde del ataúd, se sentía como si estuviera cerrada por atornillado.

-Newt...-

Newt tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Sus dedos estaban ampollándose y oyó las astillas de la madera bajo sus uñas. Le dolía, pero Newt no le importaba. Ella no iba perder a Seras otra vez!

La madera, finalmente cedió y Newt cayó al suelo, mientras el ataúd se abrió de golpe.

Estaba vacío.

-¿Dónde estás?- Newt llamó gritando.

La única respuesta fue una risa. Cruel risa burlona de Seras hizo eco en Newt de todas partes. Era como si Seras estaba en la mente de Newt.

Entonces la risa cambió. La voz se hizo más baja, goteando malevolencia y ahora era de un hombre. Se convirtió en la risa de un vampiro diferente. Era la risa de un depredador que finalmente había acorralado a su presa.

Newt dio la vuelta a la risa, pero era como si Sérifos estaba a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que no importa lo mucho que esfuerce sus ojos, no podía perforar las sombras. Las paredes, los muebles y hasta el ataúd junto a ella se desvaneció, como Newt se sumergía en la total oscuridad.

Su mente se aceleró. ¿Dónde estaba la salida? ¿Dónde estaba la puerta? Newt sintió la sensación desconocida del miedo total que nublaba su mente.

**_"_ ** **_No ahora"_ **

No cuando ella se estaba moviendo. No cuando ella era finalmente libre. Por primera vez en años, Newt tenía algo que perder, y eso la aterrorizaba.

-Te he encontrado al fin- La voz lente y sádica de Sérifos, venía detrás de ella.

Newt los vio por la esquina de sus ojos, pero no podía reaccionar. Ella simplemente se quedó sin aliento como una docena de manos podridas y frías salieron de la oscuridad, la agarraron por los brazos, las piernas y le taparon la boca.

Ella ni siquiera podía gritar, ya que la atrajeron a el.


	74. Muerta

 

Esto no era lo que ella esperaba.

No hay pequeños diablillos rojos bailando a su alrededor. Sin fuego y azufre ardiendo en su carne. Ni torturas y gritos de los condenados. Ni siquiera una bocanada de humo, o un susurro.

El infierno era ciertamente aburrido.

-O tal vez...- Seras se dijo a sí misma. -Tal vez esto no es el infierno-

Bueno, si no era el infierno, Seras estaba igualmente segura de que no era el Cielo. No hay puertas del cielo, arpas o ángeles cantando a coro perfectamente.

De hecho, hubo una gran parte de nada aquí. Todo alrededor de Seras, en lo que ella podía ver era simplemente vacío. El cielo mezclado a la perfección a la tierra en un vacío blanco. Aparte de la tierra debajo de sus pies, ella lo sabía sólo porque no estaba cayendo, parecía no haber nada, dondequiera que este.

-¿Hola?- Ella gritó. Su voz no hizo eco. Si hay algo que parecía ser absorbido por la blancura.

El único color, lo único que se destacó de este vacío, era Seras. Estaba vestida de azul, con el uniforme del Departamento de Policía de Cheddar. El mismo que había llevado el día en que ella había muerto.

_**"** _ _**Espera... ¿Podría significar?"** _

Seras llevo rápidamente dos dedos a su cuello. Allí estaba, el latido rítmico inconfundible como la sangre fluía en su viaje a través de su cuerpo. Un latido del corazón humano.

_**"** _ _**Soy humana"** _

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Grito de nuevo, con más desesperación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía ser humana de nuevo? ¿Por qué sentía como si la blancura la estaba mirando? ¿Juzgándola?

Ella comenzó a caminar. A cualquier dirección iría, siempre y cuando ella este en movímiento. Ella estaba en la línea entre la curiosidad y el miedo.

_**"** _ _**Esto no es el infierno"** _

_**"** _ _**Esto no es el Cielo"** _

_**"** _ _**Soy humana de nuevo"** _

Tal vez ¿Podría llegar al cielo desde aquí? Tal vez ella llegaría a ver a Val y pedirle disculpas por haberla matado. Parker también. Seras se sentía responsable de lo que se había convertido. Por lo menos en sus últimos momentos que había tratado de salvarlos. Tal vez, se ganó su camino al cielo también.

¿Estaria Brock ahí arriba? Seras seguía enojada con él, pero si ella lo viera en el cielo entonces eso significaba que él tenía razón.

Hastings también. Seras no quería que su último recuerdo sea ese de ella, a punto de atormentar y asesinar al Cíclope.

Seras se tensó cuando un pensamiento paso por su cabeza.

_**"** _ _**Mis padres…"** _

¿Podía verlos de nuevo? ¿Madre y Padre? Seras podría finalmente terminar con el dolor de una niña que perdió a sus padres. Ella finalmente podría reunirse con ellos después de todos estos años.

Ella se echó a correr. Tenía que haber una forma de salir de este vacío, sin embargo, a medida que ella corría, no podía decir hasta dónde había ido o si estaba haciendo alguna diferencia. La idea de un reencuentro de lágrimas lo empujo hacia delante.

El aliento de Seras comenzó a ser ronca. Su corazón se aceleró recién descubierto, y el sudor empezó a empapar su uniforme. Ella siguió corriendo, solo cedio cuando su cuerpo se negó a moverse más.

_**"** _ _**¿Qué pasa si estoy atrapada aquí para siempre...?"** _

Absolutamente sola y sin amigos o familia. Este fue el infierno personal de Seras.

Mientras ella se inclinó hacia abajo, jadeando con las manos en las rodillas, otro pensamiento le vino a Seras. Ese infierno personal también era Newt.

_**"** _ _**Dejé a Newt atrás..."** _

Seras lo recordado ahora, Newt lloraba como ella se deslizaba en este olvido. Newt estaba sola de nuevo. Seras había muerto al igual que los padres de Newt, y de alguna manera Seras sabía que Newt nunca se abriría de nuevo. Newt nunca se permitiría a sí misma crecer lo suficientemente cerca de alguien para sentir el dolor de la pérdida.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Seras gritó de nuevo. -¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

Una voz vino de detrás de ella. Una voz que le era familiar y reconfortante, aún malévola y astuta. La mera presencia de esa voz y su portador le aseguro a Seras que definitivamente no estaba en el cielo. Incluso cuando se giro, podía imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Para tomar una decisión- El dijo.

Seras lo enfrentó. Ella empezó a sonreír al ver su sombrero rojo, sus gafas de color rojo. Y luego vio el arma.

El Casull de plata, la primera arma personalizada jamás realizada por Walter C. Dornez, de Alucard. Seras trató de hablar, ella trató de moverse cuando vio el dedo de Alucard sobre el gatillo. Pero ella era mortal, y su cuerpo apenas se había estremecido cuando la bala disparada a su pecho exploto.

_**"** _ _**Está ocurriendo otra vez…"** _

Seras cayó hacia atrás, el vacío blanco se volvió rojo carmesí cuando ella cayó al suelo. No podía respirar, y la sangre estaba fluyendo libremente de su pecho. Tanta sangre. Seras sólo se sintió asqueada como el líquido rojo se aferraba a su piel. Sintió el dolor solamente indescriptible mientras yacía en el suelo. El verdadero dolor mortal. Se había olvidado como se sentía.

Mientras yacía allí, muriendo una vez más, Alucard se acerco a su cuerpo, viendo su lucha con interés. Sonriendo.

_**"** _ _**Por qué…"** _

Sus labios se movían pero ningún sonido salió. No obstante, Alucard se arrodilló a su lado, casi susurrando a Seras.

-Maldito Alucard del infierno!- Dijo en tono burlón. -Él nunca me lo dijo. Si yo hubiera sabido lo que costaría, entonces yo nunca hubiera tomado esa elección! Hubiera preferido morirme-

Seras reconoció las palabras. Sus propias palabras escupidas con furia después de matar a Valerie. Sus propias palabras después de darse cuenta de cómo su vida estaba condenada a ser una historia de sangre y muerte, sólo se terminaría cuando fuera enviada finalmente al infierno.

-Bueno, Seras Victoria- Alucard continuó. -Ahora ya sabes el costo, y ahora se te ha dado la rara oportunidad de tomar una decisión-

Las palabras de Alucard no estaban habladas. Era como si resonara en su alma, de modo que no hay dolor o distracción que ella pudiera evitar.

-Puedes morir aquí, como un ser humano, como debió sucederte esa noche de luna llena. Puedes morir con la conciencia tranquila, y encontrar lo que te espera en el paraíso- Trazó suavemente sus dedos por el cuello de Seras. -O puedes hacer la misma elección de antes. Puedes volver a la tierra como una draculina y conocer la condena que te espera-

Ir al Cielo, o ser condenada a la tierra. ¿Qué tipo de elección fue esa? Esta podría ser la última oportunidad de Seras para ver a sus padres. Su última oportunidad de ser humano de nuevo.

Ella podía verlos en los ojos de su mente, Madre y Padre, al igual que ella lo recordaba. Estaban sonriéndole en la distancia, a la espera de que se uniera a ellos. Seras dejo que su vida se deslice por las heridas, para que su alma escapara...

Entonces vio algo más. Vio a Newt, sola y abandonada. ¿Cómo podría Seras condenar a Newt a la misma soledad que había sentido ella por la pérdida de sus padres? ¿Cómo se iría sabiendo que estaba haciendo algo tan cruel?

Como si sintiera su conflictividad, la sonrisa de Alucard cayó. La burla, el tono pícaro se había ido.

-Simplemente Puedes quedarte aquí y morir- Murmuró -No cometas el mismo error que yo-

_**"** _ _**¿El mismo error que él hizo? ¿Alucard odia lo que el es? ¿Él odia ser inmortal?"** _

Ya no podía quedarse aquí y morir. A pesar de que Seras sabía lo que iba a sacrificar, lo absolutamente ilógico y sin esperanza de sus acciones eran, ella simplemente no podía abandonar a alguien necesitado. Poco a poco, a través de todo el dolor, Seras luchó para levantar su brazo desde el suelo. Lentamente sus dedos se levantaron hacia Newt. Hacia la vida.

Alucard le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

-El más negro de los pecados puede venir de las mejores intenciones, Seras-

Seras empujó su mano más profundamente en la de el. Seras había visto las palabras de Alucard se hacían realidad en las acciones de Parker. Ella sabía lo que estaba eligiendo. Ella sabía lo que iba a ser.

-No, no tu- Alucard respondió al pensamiento no expresado de Seras -Pero lo harás-

Alucard miró a los ojos y sonrió. Carecía de la malevolencia y la malicia de su sonrisa normal. Era la melancolía, agridulce, la sonrisa de un padre que mostraría a una hija en su día de bodas.

-Tú estás lejos del vampiro lamentable nacida en esa noche de luna llena- El dijo.

_**"** _ _**Hazlo…"** _

Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Seras. Las lágrimas al ver a sus padres desvanecerse a lo que podría ser para siempre. Ellos se desvanecían hasta que se fueron, una vez más, solo Alucard y Seras.

_**"** _ _**¡Hazlo!"** _

Sin decir una palabra Alucard extendió su boca abierta. Él hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Seras. Ella sintió un nuevo dolor a través de su cuerpo. Su ritmo cardíaco desaceleraba, entonces se detuvo como Seras sintió su alma girar dentro de su cuerpo. Ella no podía hablar. Ella no podía respirar. A medida que el dolor en el pecho y en el cuello creció a un total nuevo crescendo, Seras tuvo que moverse. Incluso sabiendo que esto era lo que quería, tenía que luchar, gritar, pelear, o en su defecto de todo eso sólo para...

Un Grito ahogado.

Seras atornillada en posición vertical jadeando repentinamente. El dolor se había ido. El vacío se había ido.

Ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol. Un árbol familiar...

El prado de flores parecía tan tranquilo bajo el cielo iluminado por la luna. Rodeada de un bosque de árboles cubiertos de nieve. Este fue el lugar que ella y Newt habían huido después de Cheddar. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Recordó el vacío como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Recordó a Alucard, a sus padres y ser humana.

Seras miró hacia su brazo izquierdo. Era un miembro de puras sombras dándole esa forma. Es evidente que ella no era un ser humano por más tiempo.

_**"** _ _**Pero... ¿Era sólo un sueño? ¿Realmente acaba de tomar una decisión?"** _

Se levanto de la tierra, y se llevó la mano derecha a su cuello. Ella sintió algo... la cicatriz inconfundible hecha por una sola cosa. Una mordedura de un vampiro.

Nunca la había sentido antes, siempre supuso que la herida había sanado cuando ella se había convertido en un vampiro, pero ahora estaba aquí, fresca como si acabara de ser marcada. Seras podría cambiar su forma, volver a tomar una apariencia humana, pero de alguna manera sabía que nunca podría ocultar esa marca. Ella nunca sería capaz de jugar a ser un humano otra vez.

_**"** _ _**Alucard está vivo..."** _

La idea no le vino con la sorpresa que ella esperaba. Era como si una parte de ella siempre supo que su amo regresaría algún día. Ahora tenía la prueba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el silencio de la pradera fue repentinamente superado por el rugido del viento. Un helicóptero sobre el cielo a pocos metros por encima de la línea de árboles, su punto de mira corría por la hierba. Segundos más tarde, un grupo de soldados la rodearon, sus linternas iluminándola, y su brazo de sombras al mundo revelo.

-¿Es esa Seras?- uno de ellos dijo.

-Es Seras Victoria!-

-Que alguien hable por radio a Sir Integra-

Era Hellsing, y sonaban como si estuvieran realmente felices de verla.

-Seras- Bajaron sus armas como una mujer se acerco a ella -Es bueno verte de nuevo-

Lindsay estaba tratando de sonreír, pero parecía cansada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara enrojecida. ¿Había estado llorando?

-¿Qué hace Hellsing en Cheddar?- Las preguntas brotaron de Seras, -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desaparecida? ¿Cómo supieron en donde encontrarme?-

La sonrisa de Lindsay desapareció, y Seras se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba la mujer. -Seras... no estamos aquí en busca de ti-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- El tono de Lindsay era aterrador para Seras. -¿A quién están buscando?-

-Lo siento, Seras- Dijo Lindsay. -Se suponía que debía estar cuidando de ella... te juro que solo mire hacia otro lado por un segundo...y... los vampiros se la llevaron-

-¿A quién?- Seras agarró a Lindsay por el hombro. -¿A quién se llevaron?-

-Newt... Han secuestrado a Newt-


	75. Redención

 

A través de la noche y el día Seras lo había perseguido. Por medios más allá de cualquier mortal, utilizando todos los trucos, atajos y un regalo pecaminoso que se le ocurría. Todo la había guiado aquí, volver a este lugar de pesadilla.

Volver a las catacumbas.

Decenas de soldados Hellsing estaban a meras horas de distancia, armados con la mayor tecnología de caza de vampiros que la humanidad jamás había conocido, sin embargo, Seras no podía dejar a Newt que permanezca en las garras de ese monstruo por un segundo más.

Las catacumbas estaban en silencio, ni siquiera las ratas o insectos corrían entre sus sombras. Los pasos de Seras resonaban en el pasillo manchado de sangre. Ella se movía lentamente, no por temor a una emboscada, pero por temor a que en su prisa Sérifos se deslizara entre sus dedos.

Cada fuente de luz se extinguió. Un humano puede caminar por estos corredores ennegrecidos por una eternidad. El hedor del lugar asalto a los sentidos de Seras. Los cadáveres que se pudrían durante semanas, su olor impregnado en cada rincón de los pasadizos subterráneos. Un solo olor, muy débil, aparto a Seras de la putrefacción. Era un olor familiar de una amiga que Seras consolaba, mezclado con la ansiedad.

Newt estaba aquí...

Y ella estaba sangrando.

La búsqueda de Seras la llevó a una enorme puerta, acribillado a balazos. Seras lo sabía bien. Más allá de estas puertas fue donde Integra había recibido un disparo, y al igual que antes, el instinto interior de Seras le gritó ser cautelosa. Podía sentir a Sérifos dentro, esperándola.

_**"** _ _**Ya voy Newt."** _

Seras no tenía un arma, pero ella era infinitamente más peligrosa de lo que había sido en su anterior visita a este lugar maldito. El silencio se interrumpió cuando ella derribó la puerta con un solo golpe. Ella se detuvo en el centro de la habitación abierta.

-¿Qué has hecho con ella?- Seras habló a la oscuridad de la habitación, y la oscuridad habló.

-¿Qué he hecho con ella?- La voz de Sérifos hizo eco sin una fuente, resonando como si viniera de todas las direcciones. Seras no se inmutó por su débil intento de intimidación.

-Yo sólo sigo lo que siempre he hecho. Yo la hago más fuerte. Después de tiempos de vida de búsqueda encontré a alguien que pasó todas mis pruebas, una niña con un potencial sin límites- El tono de Sérifos se oscureció, su voz burlona se volvió a una de desdén. -Y tú, cachorro. Ella estaba lista para cumplir su destino, pero ahora ella niega mi regalo-

Seras no le importaba lo que Sérifos quería de Newt, pero sonaba como si Newt estuviera todavía viva.

_**"** _ _**Mantenlo hablando"** _

Seras estaba extendiendo sus sentidos en toda la habitación. Su propio brazo sombra cayó al suelo, arrastrándose por el suelo de piedra y entremezclándose con la oscuridad. Ella lo encontraría.

-¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué te la llevaste?-

-Todavía eres muy joven, ¿cómo puedo condensar toda una vida de aprendizaje en meras frases?- Sérifos amaba su propia voz. -Ah, pero tú te has alimentado. ¿Sabes lo que se siente que empujen y jalen de las almas, para sentir que se unen contigo?-

Seras no respondió. Ella estaba cada vez más cerca. Su sombra se movió detrás de una columna. Nada. ¿En esa esquina? Nada. Era como si Sérifos estaba en todas partes y en ninguna.

-La mayoría de los vampiros no se dan cuenta. Se alimentan y ven como un ghoul se produce como magia. Tú y yo lo sabemos mejor. Sabemos acerca del alma atrapada dentro del cuerpo. Un verdadero vampiro puede usar su propia alma, y dejar que se manifieste en los poderes. Ilusiones, teletransporte, dominando la mente; Todos ellos son el producto del alma ¿Crees que tus poderes vienen de tu Maestro? No, eres poderosa porque tienes un alma poderosa, y la oscuridad que se extiende desde tu brazo refleja el mal dentro de ti-

¿Así que él percibió su sombra? No importaba, porque ahora ella lo encontró. En un ataque repentino su brazo tomó forma, y lo extendió por la habitación, atravesando una columna de piedra y empalo la cabeza de Sérifos, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-Y un gran vampiro puede hacer aún más- Incluso con la mitad de la cabeza destruida, él se levantó del suelo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. -Un gran vampiro puede respirar otras almas. Él puede torcer y convertirlos en su propia imagen, la fusión con ellos en algo aún mayor. Ampliando sus poderes o con el alma sustituir a sí mismos cuando son heridos fatalmente. Sin embargo, ese poder tiene un precio, y estos aspirantes a dioses se pierden en una legión de almas. Ellos se convierten en domados por la voluntad de un maestro, a veces por elección, como un pájaro que le cortan sus propias alas-

Seras hizo una mueca. Sérifos era como Alucard. El bebía las almas a través de la sangre para restaurar su poder. ¿Cuántas almas tenía Sérifos? ¿Cuántas veces Seras tendría que matarlo?

Ella utilizó su brazo para cortarlo en pedazos. Sus extremidades estaban esparcidas por la habitación, pero, su voz no se detuvo.

-Y sin embargo, yo estoy perdido- Dijo la cabeza sin cuerpo de Sérifos. -Porque si yo tomo más almas me abrumare, pero no lo suficiente para buscar venganza contra Iscariote, el de hacerse un lugar en este mundo-

-No me importa tus almas o tu poder. Sólo quiero a Newt de vuelta!- Seras gritó haciendo que las sombras envolvieran la cabeza y al tomar forma aplasto en un montón de carne destrozada.

-¿No lo ves? Me he pasado la vida en busca de un alma como la de la niña- El dijo mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba desde la oscuridad. -Ella posee una fuerza interior, ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera puede imaginar-

Dio un paso adelante desde la oscuridad, pero a medida que lo hacía más formas tomaron formas en las sombras. Otro vampiro, idéntico a Sérifos, se adelantó. Luego otro, hasta que hubo cientos de ellos que rodearon a Seras.

-Tú no vas a controlarla- Seras miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre, ya que ellos la rodearon. -Si tu sabes algo acerca de Newt, entonces sabes que ella nunca te servirá-

-¿Servirme?- Los muchos Sérifos se rieron al unísono. Ellos hablaron con una sola voz, estando en todas partes a la vez.

-Tienes toda la razón. Tan poderoso como yo soy, yo soy nada comparado con ella. No, tú confundes el verdadero propósito de Newt. Ella me va a matar-

Todos ellos se abalanzaron a la vez y Seras azoto con su brazo alrededor de ella, cortándolos por la mitad. Eso sólo le dio un momento de pausa como los cuerpos se regeneraron, ahora el doble en número.

-¿Por qué dejarías que ella te mate? ¿Por qué buscar a una niña que iría en contra de ti?-

-Porque ella no estará en deuda con ningún maestro. Su voluntad dominara a un billón de almas- Las muchas formas de Sérifos en círculo alrededor de Seras. -Y voy a ser parte de ella, me mezclare en esa gloriosa criatura. Una pequeña parte de mí en una Diosa que hará temblar al mundo-

Sérifos estaba delirando. Él tenía que estarlo. Entonces Seras pensó en Alucard. ¿Qué pasaría si Alucard no estuviera retenido por un maestro? ¿Y si solo siguió matando, creciendo su poder con cada muerte? Sérifos estaba dispuesto a perderse en ese tipo de criatura, para ser reducido a sólo una parte de ella.

_**"** _ _**Esa es su única alternativa. Es eso, o el Infierno"** _

-Ella es tu escape- La verdad llego a Seras. -Ella es tu única forma de escapar del infierno-

Ellos se abalanzaron de nuevo, y Seras los mato. ¿Qué estaban esperando para lograrlo? ¿Qué estaban tratando de hacer?

-Me canse de la no-vida- los muchos clones del vampiro murmuraron. -Pero la muerte no ofrece la paz-

Las palabras de Sérifos llegaron a ella. Un verdadero vampiro puede usar su alma para generar poderes. Ilusiones y teletransportación. ¿Eran estos clones meras ilusiones? ¿Estaba el verdadero Sérifos incluso aquí? ¿Y si él estaba escondido, esperando ...

La comprensión fue casi un instante antes que fuese tarde. Seras se giro justo cuando sintió el aliento del vampiro contra su cuello. Ella se agachó, sus colmillos roso por meras pulgadas antes de que ella se gire y le perfore a través del corazón.

-Muchacha lista- Sérifos murmuró, como su forma de ensartado se fundió en la oscuridad junto con el resto de sus ilusiones. -Pero ¿por qué debemos luchar cuando somos tan iguales?-

-Yo nunca voy a ser como tú-

-Una vez me dije lo mismo. ¿Sabías que cazaba vampiros para Iscariote?- Un solo Sérifos salió de las sombras, una vez más. -Yo mismo repetía que era un héroe, un salvador, un ángel- No sonreía, y por primera vez Seras vio una emoción sorprendentemente humano en su cara: la tristeza. -Pero no importa cuánto lo niegues, nunca puede ser un héroe. Sólo podemos llevar el dolor y la muerte. Nuestros maestros sabían esto, y ambos fueron descartados y traicionados por los que eran leales- Sérifos miró a los ojos Seras. –Ellos te darán la espalda de nuevo. No hay lugar para nosotros en el mundo de los mortales y el mundo después no tiene nada más que dolor. Mi fuga puede ser tuyo también-

-Preferiría morir-

-Te negaste unirte a mí antes- Sérifos gruñó mientras su piel se volvió un gris moteado y sus pupilas se expandió hasta que sus ojos estaban completamente negro. Sus colmillos crecieron proporcionalmente hasta que se asemejaba más a los colmillos, y sus dedos se transformaron en perturbadoramente largas garras. La voz de Sérifos ya no era una parodia de la humanidad, pero sonaba más como un animal preparado para luchar.

-Ahora no te daré una opción- El finalizó.

En un instante Sérifos parecía dividirse en pedazos. Cientos de... cosas se separaron de su cuerpo, poblando la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Una horda de almas malditas que se libero del vampiro, ahora en el mundo físico como ghouls. Seras saltó en el aire mientras las manos se extendieron por sus piernas. Las ilusiones Sérifos le habían fallado, y ahora buscabaa abrumar Seras por pura fuerza de los números.

_**"** _ _**Hay cientos..."** _

¿Qué edad tenía Sérifos que podía comandar un ejército? Todo el piso había sido sustituido por carne animada podrida. Como Seras volvió inevitablemente al suelo que azotó su brazo alrededor, desmembrando extremidades de izquierda a derecha. Sólo le dio un momento de respiro, antes de que la ola de muertos vivientes atacaran a ella.

Si ella había estado con sus restricciones la habrían roto a pedazos. En lugar de eso fue empujada hacia atrás, utilizando su brazo sombra como una barrera en contra de su peso. En un momento de calma momentánea en su cargo ella los partió a través de sus números, la escisión de un camino a través de los no-muertos sin fin.

-¿Puedes oír sus gritos? ¿Puedes imaginar su tormento?- Las burlas de Sérifos de alguna manera traspasaron los lamentos no santos. Entonces sus garras demoníacas traspaso a través de un necrófago y golpeo a Seras en el costado.

Seras cayó al suelo y apenas logró recuperarse antes de que los necrófagos estén sobre ella. Justo cuando ella se puso de pie Sérifos volvió a golpearla por la espalda, perforándole en la parte de atrás. Un enjambre de ghouls logro llegar a ella y le mordió en el brazo humano. Seras rápidamente se dio la vuelta, con su brazo sombra como un látigo mantuvo a los demonios a raya, al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo sangre de varias heridas profundas.

Varios demonios cayeron sobre ella desde el techo. Como Seras los golpeó rápidamente aplastándolos en pedazos, Sérifos golpeó de nuevo desde abajo, apuñalándola en la cadera y desaparecer de nuevo entre los ghouls. Seras cayó sobre una rodilla, la sangre cubría su visión.

Sérifos se movió para dar el golpe final, la ataco con la velocidad del rayo. En ese instante Seras tuvo una oleada de fuerza y se agacho debajo de su ataque antes de darle un puñetazo en el pecho, dejando un enorme agujero donde estaba su corazón.

-Excelente ataque- El sonrió, mientras saltaba de nuevo en la horda que la rodeaba, su herida ya sellado.

_**"** _ _**Él no ha dado a conocer todas sus almas... Yo no puedo matarlo si él tiene un alma que tome su lugar!"** _

Y allí estaba la respuesta. En un movimiento desesperado Seras alargó su brazo sombra, atravesando decenas de ghouls hasta que encontró a Sérifos.

-Tú me puedes matar una y otra vez- El se rió -Pero será inútil-

Seras no estaba tratando de matarlo. No como antes. Su brazo sombra tiró de Sérifos, tirando de él hacia ella. Sérifos podría sustituir almas inocentes por su propia vida, por lo que Seras destruiría su alma.

Fue cuando ella tiró de él más y más cerca que Sérifos se dio cuenta de su plan. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y comenzó a retroceder. Su fuerza se duplicó mientras luchaba contra el brazo de Seras, y su ejército de no muertos reanudó su ataque. Ellos llegarían antes de que ella pudiera tirar de Sérifos mas cerca.

Fue entonces que Seras detuvo su tirón de Sérifos hacia ella, pero en cambio le permitió a su brazo tirar de ella hacia él. Ella se lanzo por el aire, y antes que Sérifos pudiera reaccionar, sus colmillos le atravesaron el cuello. Cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, los colmillos de Seras se cerraron en su carne, la horda de muertos vivientes cayeron sobre ambos.

Seras sintió que ellos la desgarraban y la mordían en su cuerpo, pero ella se negó liberar a Sérifos. Ella en cambio bebió su sangre desesperadamente.

Su visión se desvanecia y Seras sintió que se perdía dentro de la sangre. Ella era un alma, y en la sangre vio el alma de Sérifos.

Seras vio lo que realmente era Sérifos. Un ser de un centenar de almas, todos ellos tiraban de ella para unirse a ellos, a perder su identidad bajo su propia voluntad. Ella se negó, y luchó. Ella era una en contra de un ejército, y ninguno de sus poderes, ninguno de su formación la preparó para esto. Ellos la succionaban, quitarle su identidad y hacerla otra pieza de este monstruo.

Pasó un momento cuando sintió su atracción, y se dio cuenta que todavía era ella misma. Seras se dio cuenta de que había un alma dentro de ella, luchando por mantenerla libre.

_**"** _ _**¡Pip!"** _

Podía sentirlo, luchando con ella contra Sérifos, tal como habían luchado contra Zorin Blitz. Pero Sérifos era mucho más... eran muchos más, y que estaba tomando todo el ser de pipa sólo para darle a Seras estos pocos momentos.

_**"** _ _**-Tú no puedes aspirar a pelear conmigo!-"** _

La voz rugió a través de su psiquis, envolviendo sus sentidos y abrumando su voluntad. Ella sintió ser atraída.

_**"** _ _**No!"** _

Seras lo retiro. Pip le había dado tiempo, pero era su propia alma que iba a ganar la batalla. Ella extendió con su voluntad, quemo las almas de Sérifos. Él gritó de dolor, ya sea en voz alta o, simplemente, en esta lucha mental que ella no podía contar. Una tormenta rugía en su sangre, cada momento un alma fue borrada, arremetió más allá de este reino mortal. Sérifos ya no luchó para tirar de ella, pero para destruirla por completo.

_**"** _ _**-¡Esto no debería ser posible!-"** _

El estaba desesperado, perdiendo una batalla que había ganado un sinnúmero de veces, y frente a un enemigo que nunca había luchado. Sus palabras eran inútiles, y pronto toda alma se había ido, excepto el primer ser, original que era Sérifos.

Seras regresó a su cuerpo, y por última vez arrancó en un agujero el corazón de Sérifos. Las hordas de demonios se habían detenido y en el cuarto se había vuelto en un silencio sepulcral. El único sonido eran los jadeos de aire conmocionados de Sérifos, mientras la sangre goteaba de un agujero en el pecho.

-No es...- Sérifos cayó de rodillas, con las manos débilmente donde su corazón debería haber estado. -No se suponía que debía terminar de esta manera-

Cayó al suelo, mirando a Seras aun cuando la vida dejó sus ojos.

-Tú... eres... como ella...-

Seras observó en silencio como el maestro de las catacumbas dio su último aliento y murió.

Sérifos yacía muerto en el suelo, pero Seras no era la única en pie. A su alrededor seguía en pie cientos de demonios, cada uno la miraba en silencio, con los ojos vacíos. De alguna manera sus almas se habían vuelto atados a Seras. Este gran ejército ahora le pertenecía a ella.

Seras ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tenía el poder de comandar a tantos. Con este ejército ella podía irse de Hellsing, destruir a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Ella podía alimentarse de miles de personas, o de retirarse para siempre de la civilización. Podía consumir cada uno de estos demonios, y obtener el mismo tipo de inmortalidad como Sérifos y su maestro.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió, mientras Seras miraba su ejército. Ella dio un paso delante más cerca de los ghoul, una mujer, y ahuecó la mejilla de la mujer con la mano. Seras no vio un arma, un ghoul, o un cadáver. Seras vio una mujer como ella había sido una vez: viva, con esperanzas, sueños, temores, y llena de vida. Como cientos de almas tocaron la suya, Seras sintió la vida que estas personas una vez tuvieron, y sintió la profunda tristeza que viene con esa pérdida. Habían perdido su humanidad, al igual que Seras.

Ella no podía dar la espalda a esa vida, pero todavía les podia ofrecer algún tipo de redención. Seras extendió su mente, y cortó las ataduras que unían el alma de la mujer a la suya. El cuerpo de la mujer cayó al suelo, su alma libre de su atadura. Uno por uno, Seras libero a los necrófagos, como su ejército cayó literalmente en pedazos.

Una vez que el cuerpo final llegó a un descanso, Seras se quedó de pie en la cámara en silencio, oyó una voz suave, apenas audible. La voz de su amiga que había venido a salvar.

-Seras…-

Seras corrió hacia la fuente de la voz, una pared como cualquier otra. Sus sentidos le dijeron que el cuarto estaba en el otro lado, un mero pasaje oculto manteniendo a Newt. Seras no perdió tiempo buscando la manera de abrir la puerta, en vez separo los mismos ladrillos de la pared para despejar el camino.

En el otro lado habia una habitación pequeña, tal vez preparada especialmente para Sérifos durante el día, se encontraba Newt. A diferencia del resto de las catacumbas, las llamas bailaban encima de las antorchas. No ahuyentaban la oscuridad, ni tampoco parecía que las sombras estén esperando, dando vueltas alrededor de una bloque de piedra elevado en el centro. Fue en esa piedra, iluminada por el suave resplandor de las llamas, Seras encontró a Newt.

Y fue entonces cuando ella lo supo...

Era muy tarde.

 


	76. Grace

-Seras…-

Había tanta emoción en esa sola palabra. La alegría y el alivio de que una niña había encontrado en medio de una vida de dolor. La esperanza más salvaje de Newt se había hecho realidad, pero no iba a durar.

Seras estaba congelada en el umbral de la habitación. Sus ojos vieron a una niña, pálida y débil, pero por lo demás sana y salva. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía enferma por dentro? ¿Por qué ella temblaba mientras se cerraba la brecha entre ellas?

-Estoy aquí, Newt- Tomó la mano de Newt en la suya, que estaba tan fría como la piedra que yacía sobre. -Hice una promesa, ¿no?-

-Lo hiciste- Newt logró dar una débil sonrisa. Ella logro girar la cabeza para mirar a Seras. -Sérifos está muerto- Newt finalmente dijo. Ella no estaba preguntando.

Seras asintió con la cabeza. La nauseas en su intestino se movía hacia arriba. -El finalmente se ha ido- Seras luchaba por mantener la compostura.

-No... él no importa- Newt se atragantó. Seras se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Newt. La máscara de la niña había sido destrozada y sus emociones fueron expuestas para que el mundo vea.

Mientras las llamas de las antorchas bailaron en la pared iluminaron el cuello de Newt manchado de sangre, viniendo de una huella clara de colmillos.

-Durante mucho tiempo quise que esto suceda, para cambiar...- Newt trató de parpadear las lágrimas. -Pero... yo no quiero esto...-

La enfermedad en Seras trató de reventar. Ella puso su mano libre sobre su boca para evitar gritar cuando apretó la mano de Newt. El daño ya estaba hecho. Newt se estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro.

-¿Por qué tuviste que mostrarme que las cosas podrían ser mejor?- Newt lloraba. -Eso... podría ser mejor-

_**"** _ _**Las cosas pueden ser mejor..."** _

Seras no dijo esas palabras porque ambas sabían que ella estaba mintiendo. Newt estaba perdiendo la última oportunidad que tenía para recuperar su vida y su felicidad. Como un vampiro, la vida de Newt seguiría siendo una lucha sin fin contra un hambre voraz. Una vida viendo como sus seres queridos desaparecen para siempre, dejándola atrás y donde incluso la muerte no ofrece la salvación.

Newt tosió violentamente mientras la sangre goteaba de sus labios. Seras levantó a la niña de pie en el altar de piedra, manteniéndola en un abrazo. Entonces, Newt dijo las palabras que azotaron a Seras más profundo. Las palabras de Newt dijeron lo que cualquier chica pérdida haría.

-Extraño a mis Padres-

Seras sintió las lágrimas de Newt descendiendo por su hombro.

-Lo sé, Newt. Lo sé- Seras defendió sus propias lágrimas. -Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre estaré aquí para ti-

-Por favor, ayúdame- Newt rogó -Estoy tan cansada de luchar...-

Seras la aparto lo suficiente para ver la cara de Newt. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos muy abiertos y acuosos, y sus pálidos labios azules temblaban.

-No dejaba de pensar en una salida, una manera de cambiar lo que está pasando- Newt no podía dejar de llorar. -Pero yo no me atrevo a hacerlo-

Un ataque de tos violento atormento el cuerpo de Newt. Si no fuera por Seras se habría caido de nuevo en el altar. Seras sostuvo a Newt cerca hasta que la tos finalmente se detuvo.

-Tengo miedo- susurró Newt.

_**"** _ _**¡¿Qué puedo yo hacer?!"** _

Newt miró débilmente a Seras, mordiéndose los labios como si tuviera miedo de hablar.

La mente de Seras corría. Pensó en algo para ayudarla a escapar de este sentimiento de impotencia desesperada, mientras veía la vida de Newt desmoronarse. Luego, en un solo momento desgarrador, Seras se dio cuenta de la única opción que quedaba. La única manera en que la chica podía ser libre.

_**"** _ _**Escapar"** _

Escapar. Al igual que el escape que Newt había dado a tantos presos en esta guarida demoníaca. Escapar, es la única forma en que alguien como Newt pueda encontrar. Newt le estaba pidiendo a Seras que haga el mayor de los males.

-No...- Seras negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. -Regresé para ayudarte. Volví para que no estés sola!- La comprensión de lo que tenía que hacer era tan fuerte, que la nauseas de Seras se convirtió en un dolor físico. Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas finalmente salieran. -Yo tenía que salvarte!-

-Tú lo harás- Newt empujó su puño cerrado débilmente contra Seras.

Lentamente Seras abrió la mano de Newt, ya consciente de lo que había dentro. Newt casi luchó por mantener su puño cerrado, una parte de ella aterrorizada de lo que vendría después.

En la palma abierta de Newt estaba la cruz de plata reluciente. Un regalo que Seras le entrego a Newt, para crear un vínculo de confianza entre las dos. Ahora lo utilizaría para separarlas para siempre.

Seras sostuvo a Newt más cerca cuando tomó la cruz en su mano. Ella lo sostuvo detrás de Newt, el extremo afilado apuntando directamente al corazón de Newt. La niña apoyo su rostro en Seras, que no ofreció ningún apoyo o motivación. Seras tenía que ser la fuerte. Ella sostuvo la cruz, la utilizaría, y viviría con las consecuencias. Seras tendría que vivir con esa carga.

-¿Crees que Dios me perdone? Que voy a llegar a verlos de nuevo?- Seras oyó murmurar a Newt.

La chica mantuvo su cara oculta en el hombro de Seras, con los ojos bien cerrados para no ver la cruz. Seras podía sentir cada respiración profunda que Newt tomaba, cada temblor y de pánico como la maldición vampírica corrompía su alma, pero los latidos del corazón de la niña desaceleraba. Seras estaba mordiéndose la lengua tan fuerte que podía saborear su sangre.

-Sí, lo prometo- Ella dijo, orando con cada fibra de su ser que fuera verdad.

Las últimas palabras de Newt eran un susurro en el oído Seras antes que la cruz le atravesara. Se quedó en silencio, sin dolor y horriblemente rápido. En un solo instante los latidos del corazón se detuvieron, y la niña finalmente tuvo un escape de las pesadillas.

Y Seras estaba sola.

 


	77. Para ser un monstruo

-¿Me odias?-

Seras estaba sola entre decenas de tumbas recientes. El sol iluminaba el nombre de una vieja amiga grabado en una piedra delante de ella. Cual sean las últimas palabras de Valerie Clarke estaban destinados a ser, Seras nunca lo sabría.

-Yo no te culpo. Tú eras un soldado, que mataste por deber. Tu habrías estado avergonzada si hubieras hecho daño a indefensos o inocentes-

Seras miró a las tumbas a su alrededor. Cualquiera de estos hombres y mujeres habrían estado avergonzados.

-Me sentí avergonzada al principio, la primera vez que maté a un hombre. Entonces me enoje, y mate a tanta gente en esa rabia; Pero para cuando nos volvimos a encontrar no fue rabia lo que me mantuvo en marcha ¿Sabes lo que era?-

El cementerio estaba en silencio, salvo por una ligera brisa que corría a través de los árboles cubiertos de nieve. El mundo estaba esperando la respuesta de Seras.

-Fue la libertad- Seras dijo finalmente. -Me sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera. No tenía ni amo u órdenes, y yo ya no tenía miedo de mí, ni a nadie. Yo era imparable. Pero entonces...-

-Entonces la mataste- Un soldado dijo desde unos pocos pies detrás de ella.

Seras se giro lentamente. Había oído a Tristán que se acercaba, pero decidido ignorarlo. Tristán vio a una mujer cuyo rostro perfecto se vio empañado por una profunda tristeza, y Seras vio a un hombre atormentado por la culpa.

-Lo hiciste, la mataste ¿no?- Tristán miró a Seras con nada más que odio. -Yo confiaba en ti, y la mataste-

Seras vio la lesión de Tristán por primera vez. Su mano derecha, dañado y desfigurado colgaba a su lado. Su mano izquierda, sostenía su arma, esperando a ser utilizada. Seras miró a los ojos de Tristán, exhausto e inyectados en sangre, a la espera de su respuesta.

-Sí-

-Maldición- Tristán juró como él desfundo su pistola. Él apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Seras, su mano temblando ligeramente. -Maldita sea, Seras! ¿Cómo pudiste?-

Seras no se inmutó. Ella miró a Tristán sin inmutarse, quien tenía lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-Porque yo era libre de tomar mis propias decisiones- Seras respondió: -Y no fue hasta que maté a Val que me di cuenta de que yo había hecho la elección equivocada, de que tenía que vivir el resto de mi vida con esas consecuencias-

-El resto de tu vida- Tristán gritó. -¿Y cuánto tiempo será eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo vive un vampiro? ¿Val y yo sólo somos puntos luminosos en tu vida? ¿Nuestras vidas son llamas insignificantes para que tú puedas ser libre?-

-Vale…-

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre!- Tristán agitó su arma a Seras. -O te juro por Dios que el resto tu vida será muy corta. El hecho de que te arrepientas de haberla matado, ¿tú piensas que todo será mejor? Integra y el resto de Hellsing pueden haberte perdonado, pero nunca lo haré!- La voz de Tristán pasó de la ira a una de dolor. Miró hacia abajo, en el brazo de sombras de Seras. -Nosotros confiamos en ti, y te convertiste en un monstruo...-

Seras dio un paso hacia adelante, más cerca hacia Tristán.

-¡Quédate atrás!- Gritó, pero no apreto el gatillo.

En unos cuantos pasos más y Seras cerró la brecha entre ellos. Ella podía haberlo desarmado, matarlo o simplemente desvanecerse en el aire. En cambio, para la sorpresa de Tristán, ella agarro su pistola y la sostuvo contra su frente.

-Valerie era mi amiga, y su muerte me perseguirá todo el tiempo- Seras miró los ojos de Tristán como el cañón de la pistola empujó contra ella. –Ella era importante para mí, y después de lo de Cheddar, cuando Hellsing solo quería destruirme, fue gracias a ella que volví. Tal vez ella me odiaba, pero los ideales que sostenía, y la gente que estaba cerca de ella, esas son cosas que todavía podemos salvar. Durante el tiempo que yo viva, Tristán, te prometo que todo lo que es querido seguiré honrando su memoria y los recuerdos de todas las personas que eran importantes para mí-

Seras cerró los ojos, permitiendo a Tristán que sostenga el gatillo de la pistola.

-Si no me crees- dijo Seras en voz baja, -mátame ahora-

Se hizo el silencio. Seras podía sentir el temblor en la mano izquierda de Tristán, no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar una pistola. Podía oír su respiración con los dientes enrejados y sentir las emociones crudas que surgian a través de él.

A continuación, la pistola cayó al suelo.

Seras abrió los ojos y se encontró con ningún perdón. Tristán todavía la miraba como si fuera una traidora, una asesina.

**_"_ ** **_Un monstruo"_ **

-No quiero volver a verte de nuevo- El murmuró, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. Seras estaba sola viendo a Tristán hasta que se desvaneció en la distancia, el sonido de sus pasos siendo arrastrados por el viento. Sólo sus pasos en la nieve se mantuvo.

Seras se arrodilló en el suelo y agarro la pistola. Ella se maravilló que el arma aún cuando otra figura caminó hacia ella. El arma era normal en el exterior, pero por dentro había una bala de plata explosiva. Fácilmente capaz de destruir un vampiro ordinario.

-Un arma como esa no te habría matado- Integra dijo cuando llegó a Seras. La matriarca de Hellsing probablemente se habría mantenido a distancia, pero visto y oído todo lo que había ocurrido. -Pero ¿tú sabías que no lo hiciste?- ella termino.

-Es bueno verte también, Sir Integra- Seras sonrió débilmente.

-¿Por qué sigues con esa farsa? Tristán no es mejor- Integra continuó.

-Tal vez yo sólo quería hacer esa promesa...- Seras entregó el arma a Integra. -No es que tenga que hacerlo, con ustedes aquí para mantenerme bajo control, Maestro-

-Creo que eres sincera, Seras. Tu no me necesitas para dictar sus acciones-

-Si realmente crees eso, ¿por qué no me pone en libertad?- Seras dio una sonrisa traviesa.

Integra se quedó en silencio, su cara una absoluta máscara. ¿Estaba realmente considerando la idea de liberar a Seras, o ella no quiere admitir que no confiaba en Seras?

Seras no necesitaba ver la reacción para saber que había hecho incómodar a Integra con sólo unas pocas palabras. Era... divertido.

**_"_ ** **_Al igual que Tristán yo sabía que no iba apretar el gatillo. Estoy empezando a entender al ser humano mejor."_ **

-¿Qué pasará con Tristán?- Seras cambió el tema antes de que el silencio podía prolongarse -No puedes tenerlo en Hellsing. No sería bueno para él- Seras imaginó la culpa de Tristán que debe estar pasando. Cada momento que pasó aquí, cada vez que vería a Seras, que sólo empeoraría.

-Él va a ser transferido a Cheddar. Permanentemente- Dijo Integra. -Estoy incorporando varios agentes en la ciudad para controlar la actividad de vampiros por las próximas décadas-

-¿Décadas?-

-Es como una infección. Dejas que algunos de ellos sobrevivan y ocultar lejos, y aumentan en números antes de tener que acabar con ellas de nuevo- Integra frunció el ceño. -Parker se fue antes de que terminara el trabajo, y ahora va a tomar años para deshacerse de los vampiros en Cheddar-

-Nosotros los vampiros somos tenaces- Seras pensó que iba a sentir peor oír el destino de su ciudad natal, pero nunca se había sentido como en casa cuando ella estaba allí. Sólo una tumba para los recuerdos dolorosos. Tristán podía quedarse allí por el resto de su vida; Seras no tenía intención de volver jamás. -Si me disculpa, Sir Integra, hay un lugar que me gustaría visitar-

-Yo sé dónde quieres ir Seras. Voy a caminar contigo- Integra nunca pidió permiso.

-Yo iba a teletransportarme, pero si quieres unirte, puedo volar hasta allí. Será mucho más rápido- Seras no mencionó lo débil que Integra se veía. El tiempo paso inconsciente que había añadido años a la matriarca de Hellsing. Seras sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver las nuevas arrugas en el rostro de Integra, la nueva delgadez en sus extremidades, y el cansancio en sus ojos. Ella también sentía... envidia?

-Caminemos- Integra ya había comenzado a moverse a una velocidad que desafiaba su debilidad.

No había camino hacia dónde iban, así que las dos tuvieron que caminar por la nieve. Al salir del cementerio, pasaron por una fosa en las afueras que apenas habían sido visitadas, pero todavía era muy reciente.

-¿Cómo reaccionaron a su decisión sobre Parker?- Seras dijo mientras caminaban pasando la tumba del coronel. -¿Enterrándolo con los otros soldados?-

-No muy bien- Integra ni siquiera detuvo su paso.

Las dos continuaron a lo largo de un campo abierto oculto en la nieve. A pesar del ritmo rápido de Integra, todavía parecia dolorosamente lento para Seras.

-Entiendo por qué lo hiciste- Seras pensó en voz alta, -Incluso si ellos no-

Seras hizo una pausa para que Integra hablara, pero su amo siguió caminando como si no la hubiera oído.

-Tú fuiste a la vez similar, en cierto modo- Seras continuó. -Ellos lo odian por lo que hizo en Cheddar, por todas las personas inocentes que mató. Pero, creo que tú habrías dado la misma orden-

-Tres millones setecientos ocho mil novecientos diecisiete- Dijo Integra. -Casi el 50 por ciento de Londres fue asesinado en el ataque Nazi- Integra se detuvo y miró a Seras, para alguien más sería intimidante, pero para Seras Integra solo se veía cansada. -En Cheddar, fue asesinado sólo el 30 por ciento de la población-

**_"_ ** **_¿Esa es su manera de decir que sí?"_ **

-Parker utilizo ese gas de plata, era su carta de triunfo. Al igual que Alucard es tuyo-

**_"_ ** **_Un arma de último recurso, que cuando es desatado es casi imposible de controlar."_ **

-Alucard era mi carta de triunfo, pero ahora se ha ido-

-Yo no creo en eso- Seras llevo su mano al cuello donde estaba la marca de los colmillos. Era extrañamente reconfortante, proporcionando un absoluto para ella. No importa lo que podría cambiar en el futuro, nunca podría ocultar esa marca.

-El tiempo lo dirá- Integra reanudó su marcha. Ahora estaban en lo alto de una colina solitaria, casi a su destino. -Parker no podía vivir con la culpa. Fue lo que lo condujo a la locura al final-

-¿Se puede vivir con la culpa?- Seras recordó cuando Integra había permitido que Alucard mate a los Policías en Río de Janeiro. La decisión no pudo haber sido fácil.

-Cada decisión que tomo es en el mejor interés de la humanidad, y si tuviera que volver, tomaría las mismas decisión una vez más- Integra estaba decidida.

-Eso no significa que no te sientas culpable-

Silencio.

-Si necesitas hablar de ello, Sir Integra- Seras continuó: -Puedes hablar conmigo-

Todavía no hay respuesta. Estaban casi en la cima de la colina, y Seras podía ver la mansión Hellsing desde aquí. Con su vista sobrenatural, ella podía ver a los soldados individuales acabando las reparaciones de la mansión y de sus labores. Incluso semanas después de la batalla, algunos todavía llevaban chalecos antibalas, como si esperaban una batalla a entrar en erupción en cualquier momento.

**_"_ ** **_Los seres humanos son tan delicados."_ **

Le dieron la bienvenida a Seras entre ellos, pero ella nunca sería uno de ellos. Ella nunca comería con ellos, compartir historias con ellos o el intercambio de más de una conversación ligera. Seras no era humana, y ella no pretendería serlo.

**_"_ ** **_Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ellos."_ **

Ellos deben sentirse seguros en la mansión. Los seres humanos merecen al menos un lugar de consuelo en sus cortas vidas. Seras al menos se acordó de eso. Ella ya tenía idea de cómo podía utilizar su sombra para protegerlos...

-Estamos aquí- Integra finalmente habló, cuando el terreno se niveló.

En la colina solitaria, el sol se había arreglado para derretir la nieve, que cedió a revelar la hierba brillante. En el centro de la hierba había una sola tumba sin nombre.

-La paloma es un bonito toque- Seras comentó sobre la estatuilla unida a la tumba. Parecía como si en pleno vuelo se elevaba hacia el cielo. Seras había elegido este lugar, una hermosa vista de los campos alrededor de ellos, y en el verano, el sol podría ser visto brillando durante todo el día. Seras nunca quiso que esta tumba se mantenga en las sombras.

-Pensé que se merecía algo, ya que no sé su nombre verdadero- Dijo Integra -Todo Hellsing vino a la ceremonia. Creo que ella hubiera estado feliz con eso. Ella dejó una impresión en nosotros, y con sólo mirar los rostros de los soldados, que sabrías que estaban perdidos. Es una pena que no estuviste aquí-

-Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas- Seras caminó lentamente hasta la tumba.

-¿Con pip?-

-Todavía no estoy lista para despertarlo- Dijo Seras. -Aún no-

Seras se arrodilló frente a la tumba, pasando suavemente la mano humana a lo largo de la paloma.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable, Sir Integra- Seras dijo mientras seguía mirando a la tumba. -Fuiste capturada por Brock, porque no podías permitir que una niña muera. Esa es una línea que tu nunca queras cruzar-

Seras miró a Integra. La boca de su maestro estaba entreabierta, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero sólo había silencio. Seras en realidad había dejado a Integra sin palabras.

-Era lo que separa a Sérifos, El Cíclope e incluso Alucard de ti. Es como Parker dijo, no hay nada más monstruoso que matar a un niño- Seras continuó. -Y es por eso que no podía vivir consigo mismo después de Cheddar. Los espectros de esos niños lo perseguían. Fue ese tipo de misericordia que mantuvo a Heinkel Wolfe de matarme-

-Los otros no saben lo que realmente sucedió- El tono de Integra se suavizó -Lo siento por Newt...-

-Su nombre no era Newt- El brazo sombra de Seras se formo en un borde afilado. Poco a poco, y con mucho cuidado en la tumba y sin esfuerzo comenzó a tallar en la piedra, -Antes de morir, me dijo su nombre-

Seras terminó la escritura. Un solo nombre fue tallado en la piedra, con una belleza precisa que ningún ser humano podría escribir.

Grace.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que eso significa? Ella me dijo su nombre- La voz de Seras era apenas constante mientras las lágrimas descendían por su rostro. -Al final, ella se perdonó a sí misma. Ella encontró su paz-

Seras sintió una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro. Para una guerrera como Integra, era la mejor manera que sabía cómo consolar.

-Es por grace, que yo sé que puedo seguir ayudando a la gente, no importa lo que tenga que hacer- Seras giro la cabeza hacia Integra, -Y eso te incluye a ti-

-¿A mí?-

"Tú nunca has matado a un niño- Seras intentó, en vano, a frotar las lágrimas de su rostro. "Pero algún día pueden necesitar ese tipo de pecados para ayudar a otros. Con mi alrededor, usted no tendrá que comprometerse ellos."

-Seras…-

-Yo no soy humana, y yo no puedo pretenderlo serlo más. Yo soy un vampiro, como Sérifos y Alucard- Seras interrumpió su amo. -Pero todavía puedo ayudar a la gente de una manera que ningún ser humano puede-

Seras se levantó del suelo, mirando hacia Londres en la distancia.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos?- Seras pensó en ese fatídico día cuando se despertó en Hellsing. Cuando pensaba que desapareser el sol era la peor parte de ser un vampiro. -Tú me dijiste: Nosotros somos los monstruos que protege a Inglaterra de los otros monstruos-

Seras se giro a mirar la tumba de Grace. La chica que había enseñado a Seras cómo llegar a un acuerdo con quien era.

"Así es como ayudare a la gente, y ese es mi carga- Seras estaba más segura de sí misma ahora de lo que nunca había estado antes.

-Para ser un monstruo-

**El fin.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final de esta genial historia. Agradezco a Jeetestu por permitirme traducir su historia, y a todos que leyeron este fics traducido
> 
> Nota de la Autora Jeetestu:
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer Para ser un monstruo. Empecé a escribir esta historia en enero de 2013 con el plan para que sea un par de capítulos que sólo he leído. Gracias a las palabras de aliento de un amigo, me ha escrito esta historia en línea, y gracias al increíble apoyo de todos los que lean esta historia, continúe escribiendo hasta su conclusión!
> 
> En serio, no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente para leer y / o revisión Para ser un monstruo. Quiero decir que cuando digo esto es que la historia nunca se habría completado si no fuera por el apoyo que tuve de la comunidad en línea. He leído cada crítica individual Paser un monstruo ha recibido (más de una vez, en muchos casos), y continuaré haciéndolo mucho tiempo en el futuro.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, y que cuando vean el anime Hellsing, que puedan imaginar que Seras habia pasado por esta aventura cuando Alucard regresara. Tal vez ustedes puedan imaginar una cruz de plata en los bolsillos como recuerdo de su amiga perdida, o Heinkel recordando su encuentro en Cheddar mientras ella y Seras hacían contacto visual.
> 
> Si no es así, espero que ustedes encentren la historia, sin embargo, la participación, y de nuevo Sinceramente quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores que leyeron Para ser un monstruo.
> 
> En cuanto al futuro, ya me han preguntado sobre mis planes para el futuro para esta historia y otras historias. Aunque no tengo una imagen en mi cabeza de lo que ocurre con los anticonceptivos orales, no tengo otra gran aventura para Seras que imagine en mi cabeza. Asimismo, no planeo escribir otro fanfiction en cualquier momento pronto. He aprendido mucho acerca de la escritura gracias a la retroalimentación que vino desde la comunidad, y espero probar mis manos en la escritura de una historia original en el futuro.
> 
> Dicho esto, si ustedes y otros lectores desean que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes Para ser un monstruo, o está muriendo por una continuación de esta historia, me animo a hacer lo que he hecho: escribir una historia sobre él. Les estoy dando permiso completo para cualquiera que use mis anticonceptivos orales, ajustes, historia etc. Para ser un monstruo en su propio trabajo, siempre y cuando un descargo de responsabilidad se incluya en el inicio de la historia. Haz lo que quieras con los personajes. Que Newt y Seras sean estudiantes de secundaria, que Parker se convierta en un hombre lobo, algo que le gustaría. Además, voy a mencionar su historia en este capítulo para que la gente pueda más fácilmente encontrarlo.
> 
> Estos son para ser un monstruo spin-offs, que yo sepa:
> 
> Para ser un monstruo: corazones nobles por tri92edge - Una versión alternativa de ser un monstruo que tiene lugar después de que el capítulo 31.
> 
> Para ser un monstruo: Side Story - Una historia de un solo disparo escrito por mí para experimentar con la narración en primera persona.
> 
> Una vez más, estoy profundamente agradecida de que ustedes se han tomado el tiempo de leer para ser un monstruo. Como edición final a esta historia, voy a estar cambiando todas las notas del autor a ser mi propio comentario sobre la historia, un resumen de lo que estaba pensando y la retroalimentación de la comunidad. Esto debe procesarse debe hacer a esta hora de la próxima semana y añadir un poco más de contenido para cualquier persona interesada en la lectura de la historia por segunda vez.
> 
> Todo lo mejor,
> 
> Jeetestu


End file.
